The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Reborn
by Esbeliden
Summary: Está es una historia alternativa, con respecto a la serie original. Aqui, Hikaru ya es joven adulto y pertenece a UN-SPACY. Conoció a Max en su infancia y Roy es su Tutor. Ambos son pilotos de combate y fueron asignados al escuadrón Skull, en el SDF-1, bajo las órdenes de la Comandante Misa Hayase. Disfruten de la lectura. Comentarios críticos son aceptados y buenos también ;)
1. Capitulo 1

**Nota del autor: Hubo unas modificaciones. **

**1) Los rangos militares. Debido que en el universo Macross se hicieron un poco de lío para establecer los rangos, es un tanto dificil definirlos.**

**Por eso, he consultado Rangos e insignias militares de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón y basandome en esa información, pude mas o menos acomodar rangos para crear una escala "ficticia". No se olviden que Global es Capitan de Navío (refiriendome al SDF-1) y Misa aunque esta abordo del mismo y es Comandante, aplica solamente a la fuerza aérea porque ella se encarga de organizar los escuadrones, por lo tanto no supera a Global en Rango.**

**2) Hice algunas correciones gramáticas. Gracias y disfruten de la historia.**

Agosto del 2002

_"-Escalofríos, sudor, enceguecido y casi moribundo. Así me encontraba. Mis sentidos vitales eran débiles. No podía respirar. Casi sordo intentaba de entender lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Explosiones continuas seguían estallando sin parar en toda la ciudad. Delante de mío estaba la chica a la que tanto amaba. Le iba a decir lo que sentía por ella. Pero no pude. Las circunstancias de la situación que vivía en ese momento, no me permitió decírselo. Intente seguirla pero se me escapó de mis manos, intentando refugiarse de las explosiones._

_Cuando logre reincorporarme, corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi hogar. Esquivando personas perdidas y heridas, autos que han chocado, personas lamentándose por lo que paso, algunos repitiendo ¡NO OTRA VEZ! Yo no entendía a lo que se referían, hasta que volví a la realidad misma en la que me encontraba, mientras mis piernas flojeaban de tanto correr desesperadamente y me había dado cuenta, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi hogar ya no existía. El camino de subida en la cual se encontraba mi casa, estaba todo devastado e irreconocible. Mis piernas cedieron y arrodillado en el medio de la acera, las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Sabía que no habría esperanzas de que estuvieran con vida. Mamá….. Mi mamá ya no estaba, mi hermana Sakura tampoco._

_Lo que era sensato para mí, era pedirle a Papá que las recibiera bien, en aquel lugar al que llamamos cielo, para otros el paraíso…_

_Lo más triste de todo, era que me quedé solo. Completamente solo. Los días fueron largos en aquel refugio en Hiroshima. Persona tras persona, se me acercaba para consolarme pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y no quería escuchar a nadie. Hasta que él apareció. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Solo él pudo sacarme una sonrisa, al igual que mi madre. Sentía que un vínculo especial se estaba generando alrededor de aquella persona._

-¡Hey!. Cambia esa cara chico.

\- ...

-Veamos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ...

-Bueno, veo que eres un hombrecito de pocas palabras. Me llamo Roy. Roy Focker. Teniente Roy Focker. (Roy extiende su mano)

\- ...

-¿Sabes? Sé cómo te sientes. Es duro perder a quien amabas. Casi en la vida me he criado solo. Un maldito bastardo como yo, algunas veces no merece decir tales palabras.

-….. (Lagrimas sobre los ojos de Hikaru)

-¿Estas llorando? Anda…. Eres todo un hombre. Ven. Tomando un pañuelo secando las lágrimas de Hikaru. -Mirate, estas hecho un desastre. Jajajajaja. Tienes unos bellos ojos azules. ¿No te lo ha dicho alguna chica o alguien que te quiera?

\- ...

-Bueno, veo que todavía no dices una palabra. Si necesitas algo, búscame en el Hangar 12. Ahí estaré. Adiós muchacho.

Octubre 2009. Aeronave Stralis, transporte de personal militar.

-Hikaru ... ¡Hikaru !.

-¿¡Qué?. ¿Qué sucede?

-Amigo, ya estamos cerca. La oficial a abordo me pidió que te despertara, para que te abroches el cinturón. En menos de 15 minutos aterrizaremos en ciudad Macross.

-Ok. Gracias Max. Le agradece mientras se está abrochando el cinturón para el aterrizaje

"-_Señores pasajeros, en menos de 12 minutos, estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Macross. Les rogamos que permanezcan en sus asientos durante las maniobras de aterrizaje y con los cinturones de seguridad colocados. Gracias, esperemos que hayan disfrutado del viaje"._

La aeronave Stralis ya había soltado su tren de aterrizaje, para aterrizar en la pista. Provenía de Kyoto y el viaje desde ahí dura 3 horas y media aproximadamente.

Una vez que toco tierra, ambos pilotos de combate de VF-1, ya entrenados previamente y recibidos como tal en el Liceo Militar de la Isla Mayun, ya estaban listos para servir.

No eran los únicos, otros pilotos se sumaban a la odisea de pertenecer a las fuerzas de combate de la UN-Spacy , que serían parte de la tripulación del SDF-1. Imponente ante sus ojos, la Nave de 1 Km de largo yacía sobre el suelo y había muchos vehículos en tierra, realizando maniobras, yendo y viniendo con carga y varios VF-1 estacionados al costado de la pista de aterrizaje.

-Max, hay que buscar a Senpai. Seguramente nos estaba esperando por aquí

-Fíjate en tu teléfono celular. Quizás te ha dejado un mensaje.

-¿A ver? (Hikaru toma su Smartphone y empieza a quitar el modo avión y cuando toma la señal 4G, empiezan a caer varios mensajes de texto). Vaya, es Senpai. (Se detiene en un mensaje en particular) –"_Hikaru…. Cuando tú y Max toquen tierra, pregunta a algún oficial en tierra, que los guíen para llegar al cuartel N° 14, abrazo nos veremos allí"._

-¿Y Amigo?

-Según un mensaje de Roy, tenemos que consultar donde se encuentra el cuartel N° 14.

-Ok, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a esa mujer que está ahí?. Max señala a una mujer, vestida con uniforme militar. Tenía un rango bastante elevado.

-mmmm. No lo sé. Creo que nos enviará al infierno. Por lo que veo desde aquí, creo que es una Comandante y tiene el aspecto de no ser agradable- Quizás ella sepa. Voy a preguntarle.

-No… lo haré yo. Hikaru empieza a acercarse a la mujer uniformada

-Ejem. Disculpen. Ambas mujeres lo observan

-Discúlpeme usted. Misa observa el hombro izquierdo de Hikaru para saber cuál era el rango del oficial con el que estaba hablando. -Aviador  
de 1era Clase. ¿Acaso no debe saludar de forma militar?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que voy a preguntarle? (preguntaba molesto Hikaru)

-Si supiera en donde se encuentra, se daría cuenta que está en la milicia y yo soy Comandante y usted Aviador de 1era Clase. Debe saludarme como corresponde. Le decía Misa con cordura pero con rigidez

-Ichijo. Aviador de 1era Clase Hikaru Ichijo (saluda de forma militar Hikaru. La otra mujer que estaba al lado de Misa era precisamente Claudia, pero Hikaru no la reconoció, hacía tiempo que no la veía hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era). -¿Claudia eres tú?

-Asi es. Je je je. Pensaba que no ibas a reconocerme.

-¡Guau!. Estas cambiada. Es la primera vez que te veo con un uniforme te queda bien.

-Ja ja ja. Gracias Hikaru. Me imagino que debes estar buscando a Roy.

-Así es. Precisamente vine a preguntarle a usted, Comandante….

-Misa Hayase. (Respondiéndole con desprecio y antipatía)

-Gracias. Bueno, ya veo que no será de mucha ayuda, Claudia ¿Sabés en dónde se encuentra el cuartel N°14?.

-Si Hikaru. Esta dentro del SDF-1. ¿Vez esa cola? Conduce a la recepción de los pilotos nuevos y ahí te darán instrucciones. ¿Viniste con Max?

-Sí, está ahí.

-Hola Claudia

-Max. Je je je je. Veo que están juntos. Me parece bien. Siempre inseparables ustedes dos.

-Es que ya sabes. Alguien tiene que cuidar al mimado de Hikaru. Je je je je.

-¡Max! (Dados Hikaru sonrojándose)

-Bueno. Vayan hacia allí. Me parece que Roy los está esperando en el cuartel.

-Ok, gracias Claudia.

-De nada chicos, diviértanse.

-¿Los conoces? Preguntaba Misa molesta.

-Sí. El chico que te vino a saludar como no correspondía (le decía Claudia Guiñándole un ojo), es el protegido de Roy y el otro es su amigo de toda la vida. Maximilian Genius.

-¡¿Ése es?!

-Así es Misa. Y volará en el escuadrón de Roy.

-Espero que sea responsable. Me da la impresión de que no lo es, ni siquiera conoce los protocolos militares. Decía molesta.

\- Misa, no seas tan dura con él. Perdió a su madre y a su hermanita en el bombardeo del 2002 en Hiroshima.

-¡Uh! Eso fue terrible.

-Sí, recuerdo que la ciudad quedó devastada y sobrevivieron unos pocos. Qué triste que una ciudad como Hiroshima tuvo que pasar por lo mismo que hace 60 años. Hikaru tuvo mucha suerte, ya que se encontraba en un lugar alto de la ciudad y los bombardeos fueron en su mayoría en el centro.

-Pobre chico.

-Sí, así es.

Ambas mujeres seguían conversando, mientras Hikaru y Max se dirigían al cuartel 14

-Vaya, que desagradable que era esa Comandante.

-Puede ser que tal vez no tenía un buen momento. Pero todo es como uno lo ve.

-Si, tal cual. Todo es posible en este mundo de la milicia.

De repente empiezan a sonar las alarmas de alerta.

Puente de mando del SDF-1

-Capitán, estamos listos para el despegue. Tenemos diferentes señales desde el espacio exterior. Se están acercando hacia nuestra ubicación.

\- Necesito las imágenes que captaron los satélites. Kim, por favor comunícate con Hayase y con Lasalle de inmediato y que se presenten al puente.

-Si capitán.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Macross.

Hikaru y Max subieron a sus VF-1 asignados. Ambos estaban a la par.

-Diablos. Espero que sea un simulacro. Pero si la alarma no miente, debe ser una amenaza real

-Eso creo amigo. No podemos darnos el lujo de que esto sea un simulacro.

(Un Tac Net se abre en el VF de Hikaru)

-¡Senpai!.

-Hikaru. Diablillo. Que mala suerte que tuvimos de empezar así. Escucha, lo que te diré es extra oficial. ¿Max me oyes? También va para ti.

-Si Comandante Focker. Fuerte y claro

-Ok. Muchachos, lamentablemente nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo real. El dopler del SDF-1 detecto una señal en la atmosfera de la tierra, a 1200 Km de nuestra ubicación. Puede tratarse de un enemigo, aunque no lo sabemos. Despegaran conmigo y junto a 30 pilotos más. Pero ustedes serán parte de mi escuadrón. Utilizaremos formación N° 12.

-Entendido Senpai.

-Fuerte y claro Focker.

Ambos pilotos prestaron atención ante las instrucciones de Roy.

Puente del SDF-1

Misa y Claudia llegaron a sus puestos.

-Hayase. Comunícate con los líderes de cada escuadrón. Que empiecen a despegar de inmediato.

-Entendido Capitan. ¡A todos los líderes de los escuadrones Skull, Alfa, Vermillion y Omega. Por favor empiecen maniobras de despegue. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro.

VF-1 Roy

Un tac net de abre en el VF-1 de Roy.

-Comandante Focker, empiece las maniobras de despegue. ¿Cuántos pilotos tienen en su escuadrón?

-Comandante Hayase, tengo una Ichijo, Genius, Loudon, Hicks y Lambert.

-Entendido. Por favor, diríjanse al cuadrante B-56. Puede optar por la formación que usted plazca.

-Entendido Comandante. Cambio y fuera.

Los VF-1 del escuadron Skull despegan y empiezan a tomar vuelo. Mantienen la formación N° 12, como Roy explico. A medida que se acercan a la señal del radar en sus monitores, uno de los tantos Reguld Zentraedis empieza a disparar sin discreción, derribando a 3 aviones de los 5 del escuadron Skull, 2 del Gama, 1 del Alfa y todo el escuadrón Vermillion.

-Demonios. El enemigo es fuerte. Muchachos, ya saben, manténganse a mi lado.

-Entendido Senpai. Hikaru Responde

Hikaru empieza a realizar piruetas áreas que llaman la atención, solo con tal de esquivar a las municiones de las naves enemigas. Derriba a 4. Max por su parte pasa al modo Battroid y empieza a derribar una docena de ellos.

-Guau. Eres realmente bueno Max.

-Gracias Hikaru

-Veremos si yo también puedo hacerlo. (Un Tac-Net se abre inesperadamente en el tablero del VF-1 de Hikaru. Era Misa)

-¡Aviador Ichijo!. ¡Esa no es la forma apropiada de volar una Valquiria.

-Demonios. ¿Quién se cree usted para decirme como tengo que volar? ¿No ha tenido suficiente allí abajo anciana?

-¿¡QUE?!. ¡¿ANCIANA?!.

-Hágame un favor Comandante. Forme sus escuadrones y déjeme en paz. Estoy en medio de una batalla.

-¡Cuando termine la batalla si es que sobrevive, se las verá conmigo Aviador!

-Si como sea.

La comunicación cesa entre el VF-1 y el SDF-1. Misa furiosa y rabiosa observa a su compañera Claudia.

-¿Cómo se atreve este tipo llamarme de ese modo?

-Es entendible Misa. Están en medio de la batalla.

-Sí, pero está poniendo en riesgo la operación con su forma "acrobática de volar"

-¡Hayase!. Dejemos eso para después. Por favor, ordene los escuadrones como corresponde. Decía el Capitan Global.

-Ay sí. Disculpe Capitán, entendido.

La batalla duró unos cuantos minutos. Por suerte los pocos Reguld que quedaban, se retiraron y volvieron al espacio exterior.

Hikaru y Max aterrizaron sanos y salvos junto a Roy. Todos se bajaron de sus VF-1

Puente del SDF-1

-Hayase. Reporte de bajas.

-Sí, tenemos 18 bajas señor y todas eyecciones. No hay heridos de gravedad. La ciudad fue atacada parcialmente, pero no hubo daños mayores.

-Ok. ¿Cuántas bajas del enemigo?

-34

-Entendido. Quiero que rastreen las naves enemigas caídas y capturen sus restos. Por favor forme las expediciones de búsqueda.

-De acuerdo Capitán.

Aeropuerto de Macross

Hikaru y Max estaban conversando sobre la batalla.

-Esas naves sí que eran extrañas. No se parecían a aviones. Parecían avestruces voladores

-Eran raras. ¿Cómo un piloto podría caber en ellas?

-No lo sé. Pero lo que pude observar es que uno de ellos pudo eyectarse a tiempo y me llamo la atención de que su tamaño era grotesco

-¿En serio? Yo no le preste demasiada atención.

-Sí, es raro. Espero que un equipo de búsqueda capture las naves enemigas y veremos con que nos encontraremos.

Roy aparece por detrás de ellos, ejerciendo un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Muchachos!. Hicieron un buen trabajo. Los felicito. Sus compañeros por suerte están bien. Pudieron eyectarse a tiempo y están siendo atendidos en el hospital. Milagrosamente no falleció nadie.

-¡Hey Senpai!. Gracias. Pero. ¿De dónde vinieron estas cosas?

-El comité de investigación se reunirá en unas horas. Seguramente los llamen para atestiguar, así que estén atentos. Posiblemente tengan que acompañarme a declarar ante el Alto Mando. No tengo idea de donde puede provenir, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no se trata de ninguna nave de la Anti-UN.

-Entendido Senpai.

El intercomunicador de Roy empieza a sonar.

-¿Si? Muñeca. ¿Qué sucede?

-Hola Roy. Escucha, Misa está buscando a Hikaru. Pide su presencia inmediatamente.

-Ah jajajajaja. ¿Está ahí Misa?

-Espera, te la paso

-¿Hola?

-Comandante Hayase. ¿Qué sucede con el muchacho? Hizo un trabajo estupendo.

-No es problema tuyo Focker. Necesito aplicarle un correctivo a ese muchacho.

-Anda Misa…. por favor. No seas dura con él. Voló excelente. Si de verdad te gusta podemos arreglar una cita. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Ay no! Por favor. Mis intenciones son otras. Mis hábitos nunca cambian.

-Si como no. Por favor Misa, si quieres aplicarle un correctivo a Hikaru, vale. Pero por favor, que no sea un castigo fuerte. Además, solo te dijo que estabas mayor jajajaja.

-Precisamente lo voy a poner al margen de la situación. Solamente dile que vaya a mi oficina.

-Entendido ahí le digo. (Cesa comunicación)

-¡Oye Hikaru!. No quiero interrumpir tu maravillosa charla, pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad de que eres un adulto responsable e ir a hablar con tu nuevo oficial superior, la Comandante Misa Hayase. Está pidiendo tu presencia.

-¡No iré! Si es para decirme que la trate mal durante la batalla, de ningún modo voy a ir a perder el tiempo con esa tipa.

-Hikaru, ven aquí (Roy lo abraza por los hombros y se lo lleva a caminar). Voy a contarte algo. Esto no es el Liceo. Ya es la milicia. Y debes entender, que por más que haya gente arriba tuyo que no te va a agradar, debes empezar a implementar hábitos de conducta. La Comandante Hayase puede ser una mujer de hierro, pero debajo de todo ese uniforme se esconde una bella mujer, aunque no lo parezca. Si vas con respeto y le dices las cosas como son, seguramente empezaras a llevarte mejor. ¿Qué me dices?

-De Acuerdo. Lo haré por ti Senpai.

-No Hikaru. Hazlo por ti. Ya eres grande. ¡Maldito demonio! Jajajajaja. No puedo protegerte todo el tiempo. (Mientras lo tomaba del cuello con su brazo derecho y le hacía una raspada en la cabeza con su puño izquierdo).

Senpai -¡Ok!. Basta.

-Ahora ve. Y se respetuoso y hazme quedar bien. La oficina de Hayase queda en el cuartel N° 4. Apenas entras, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Hikaru iba hacia el cuartel donde se encontraba Misa. Cuando llega a la puerta, este antes de abrirla la toca.

-Adelante

-Permiso. Aviador de 1era Clase Ichijo presentándose Comandante.

-Muy bien, siéntese. Le ordena Misa. –Aviador, voy a serle sensata. Esto es el ejército. No puede dirigirse de la forma que lo hizo en combate.

-Entiendo Comandante. Le pido disculpas, es que no comprende. Estaba en el medio de la batalla e intentaba persuadir al enemigo, esquivando las metrallas que disparaba hacia mi Valquiria.

-Lo se perfectamente Ichijo, pero pudo haber utilizado el Antiaereo. A partir de ahora me dirá Comandante Hayase, y por favor tampoco por mi primer nombre. Ni siquiera fuera del ámbito militar.

-Ok Comandante Hayase. Le decía Hikaru saludándola de forma militar.

-Perfecto, ahora que hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias, debo decirle que aunque su forma de volar no me convence, debo felicitarlo. Hizo un buen trabajo allí afuera, pero trate de mantener la cordura en batalla y tener un vuelo responsable.

-Comandante, lo que sucede es que he volado por años un avión acrobático y todavía me tengo que acostumbrar.

-Pues vaya acostumbrándose.

-Manejare mis tiempos a mi antojo.

-¡No! ¡Usted lo hará a mi antojo! Por favor, no sea impertinente. Si no le gusta recibir órdenes, entonces puede irse de la armada y olvidarse de volar un avión de combate.

Hikaru interrumpe con un golpe en su escritorio. Su rostro estaba a un par de centímetros de la cara de ella y ella se sobresalta.

-¡USTED NO SABE NADA COMANDANTE! ¡NO PUEDE SER TAN CRUEL DE SACARME MIS SUEÑOS! SOLO ESTA ENOJADA POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ SEMEJANTE AL DE UNA QUINCEAÑIERA CAPRICHOSA. ¿Quiere que me vaya de la milicia? Entonces lo haré. Hasta luego, puede quedarse con mi uniforme y mis insignias. Le decía Hikaru, saludando militarmente y dándose la vuelta, cuando en ese instante la puerta se abre y aparece Roy.

-Espera muchacho. (Roy lo toma de los hombros). Déjame que hable con Misa. No quiero que te vayas. Le decía Roy en un tono serio.

-¡Estoy Harto Senpai!. Esta persona es despreciable. No tiene sentimientos.

Misa estupefacta por la escena que estaba viviendo, decide salir de su escritorio y acercarse a ambos, pero Roy le hace una señal de negación con el dedo índice, para que no se acerque.

-Ve Hikaru, búscate un vaso con agua.

-Ok Senpai.

Hikaru es destituido del cargo.

-Misa, yo sé que eres difícil de tratar. Pero tienes que entender que HIkaru es especial. Sé que lo que te dijo no te gusto, pero trata de ser menos dura con él,

Misa angustiada, se sienta en un sillón que se encontraba en el despacho.

-Creo que se me fue la mano. Es que durante años he sufrido el acoso de varios hombres. No fue fácil el Liceo para mí. Y por primera vez en mi carrera, llegar a este rango me ha hecho ser una persona fría y calculadora.

Roy se sienta al lado de Misa.

-Misa. ¿Hace cuantos años que te conozco?

-¿7 años?

-Así es. Desde que te conozco, no te he visto ni un solo hombre al lado tuyo.

-Es que sabes como soy.

-Pues, deberías aprender a abrir tu corazón y empezar a separar un poco tu conducta militar. No necesitas ser rígida todo el tiempo. Debes aprender a escuchar a los demás e intentar ponerte en el lugar del otro. Eso te ayudará a mejorar la empatía con tus subalternos

-Es que quiero que me respeten. Cuando siento que no me tratan como me deberían tratar, siento disgusto y enojo. Haré lo posible.

-Aunque.

Roy se levanta del sillón y se retira del despacho. Misa por su parte se queda meditando ante la forma que se dirigió a Hikaru

"-_Debo a aprender a escuchar a los demás e intentar ponerme en el lugar del otro"… Reflexionaba Misa.  
_

El Alto Mando, se juntó a evaluar los eventos sucedidos y llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de una invasión extraterrestre del espacio exterior y que en órbita se encontraba todavía una nave, del tipo crucero espacial, en guardia.

Mientras en Macros. Hikaru y Max, deciden despejarse y recorrer la ciudad. Algunos edificios habían sido derribados por el enemigo y los pobladores, empezaban a reconstruir sus edificios.

-Hikaru, que desastre. Mira esos edificios. Tardaran meses en reconstruirse.

-Sí, pobre gente. Es nuestro deber protegerlos lo más que podamos. Esperemos que no vuelva otro ataque y les dé tiempo en reconstruir sus hogares.

Fin Capitulo 1.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2. "El que avisa no traiciona"**

Hikaru y Max seguían caminando por las calles de Macross, cuando se encuentran con un restaurante chino. En él varias personas estaban almorzando, desde Militares de la armada hasta civiles.

-Oye Hikaru. ¿Por qué no vamos allí? Parece que tiene buena pinta ese restaurante.

-Mmmm no se. No me gustan las multitudes

-Oh vamos. Tengo hambre. ¿Tú no tienes?

-Después de la discusión con Miss Simpatía (refiriéndose a Misa), creo que no tengo mucha hambre. Pero si quieres te acompaño.

-Ok amigo. Vamos te gustará. Seguramente cuando estemos en una mesa, ya se te despertará el apetito. Y por favor, deja de hablar de la Comandante Hayase, eso te pone de mal humor

-Ok. Trabajo fuera.

-De eso estaba hablando. Jajajaja.

Ambos ingresan al restaurante, que de por si estaba lleno. Después de la batalla, muchos locales quedaron cerrados o directamente semidestruidos. Tomaría días reconstruir algunos edificios. Pero casualmente, este había quedado intacto salvándose de la batalla.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Mesa para dos?

-Si por favor.

-mmmmmmmm. Veo que no hay mesas disponibles para ustedes dos.

-¡Hey Hikaru, Max vengan aquí

-Hikaru mira, es Claudia.

-Bárbaro. Gracias señora. Ya hemos encontrado lugar, conocemos a esa chica.

-Perfecto. Pueden sentarse como gusten.

Ambos se dirigen a la mesa que estaba Claudia, pero para sorpresa de Hikaru estaba también Misa. No la habían visto antes.

-Hay no….. Olvídalo Max, me voy.

-Espera un segundo Hikaru (tomándolo del brazo). ¿No me dices que te quieres ir por la Comandante? Vamos estamos fuera de servicio.

-Se me va a atragantar la comida con tan solo verla.

Misa observa toda la situación desde lejos. Se había dado cuenta que no era bienvenida por Hikaru. Con modestia decide levantarse de la mesa.

-Claudia, yo me voy. No quiero ser una molestia para ese Aviador.

-Espera Misa. Ni siquiera hemos pedido

-Ya no tengo hambre.

En ese momento Max y Hikaru se acercan a la mesa y Misa ya levantada de la misma.

-Hola jóvenes. No quiero interrumpir su almuerzo. Mejor me retiro

-Hay Misa por favor, no te retires. Suplicaba Claudia

-Comandante espere. (Le replicaba Máx)

-¿Si Maximilian?

-Por favor, quédese. No sé qué me da que se vaya por él (mirando a Hikaru con digusto). Además tengo hambre y de seguro usted también y por lo que veo todavía no han pedido. Hikaru ¿tienes algo para decir?

-Oh bueno. Está bien. Nos quedaremos. Comandante, no se vaya. Lo que menos puedo hacer es que sea una molestia para mí y sufra hambre.

-Ok. Si no soy molestia para usted, puedo quedarme.

-¡Vamos Misa! No seas tan formal. Siéntate (tomándola de la chaqueta) y toma el Menú. Ustedes chicos hagan lo mismo.

-¡Amigos! No me esperaba verlos aquí. Decía Roy que apenas llego.

-Roy. ¿Qué haces aquí? Decía Claudia sorprendida.

-¿Qué te crees muñeca? Tenía hambre y el único restaurante que está abierto es este. Además el SDF-1 todavía no está preparado para salir y están acomodando todo para su partida, el comedor esta fuera de servicio. (Observando a Misa y a Hikaru) Por favor, miren nada más. La Comandante Hayase y Hikaru juntos. Jajajajajajajaja. Seguro que habrán hecho alto al fuego ¿no? Por favor chicos, pásenla bien. Somos gente adulta. Disfrutemos del momento que nos regala la vida, porque quien sabe, quizás no haya próxima.

-¡Roy! No digas esas cosas.

-Mujercita adorable. No te preocupes. Estos dos pillos saben cómo usar sus trastos voladores y yo soy su padrino del aire.

-Por mi está bien (Misa mirando a un costado)

-Por mí también. (Hikaru teniendo la misma expresión)

-Yo tengo hambre. (Suplicaba Max)

Los 5 pidieron Fideos con carne y Arroz con calamares. La comida estuvo sabrosa. Mientras almorzaban, Hikaru escuchaba una de las tantas historias de Roy, de sus aventuras juntos, los viajes que hizo con Claudia, etc. Cada tanto, se le escapaba una mirada modesta hacia Misa y ella también disimulaba una mirada. Ninguno de los dos se quedaba atrás.

-….Asi que tu Misa, te recibiste con todos los honores.

-Exacto. Pero igualmente no me siento orgullosa por eso.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaba Hikaru con interés.

-Veras Hikaru. Mi crianza no fue feliz. Siempre me la pasaba estudiando en mi cuarto y rara vez salía a hacer algo interesante. Mientras mis demás compañeras se la pasaban holgazaneando, yo me quedaba hasta la madrugada despierta, leyendo libros y no paraba de memorizar y tratar de entender lo que nos enseñaban.

-Guau. Eres aplicada. Bien por ti. Decía Max

-Gracias Maximilian.

-Llámeme Max Comandante. Por favor. Solo mi papá me decía Maximilian cuando me mandaba alguna travesura, jejeje.

-Jajajaja. Ya veo.

El ambiente mejoraba de a poco. Hikaru por su parte no era de hablar mucho. Tan solo prefería escuchar. Misa ya había entrado un poco en confianza con el resto, pero menos con Hikaru. Mantenía una cierto silencio y modestia hacia él, aunque algunas veces se le escapaba una mirada a esos ojos celestes irresistibles.

Él por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Cada tanto miraba disimuladamente su escote y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Roy, como era muy pillo y tenía ya varias experiencias con mujeres, se dio cuenta a simple vista que algo habia entre Hikaru y Misa, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder para decir aunque sea alguna palabra. Le hecho una guiñada de ojo a Max y conociéndolo a Roy, se dio cuenta que algo estaba tramando.

-Chicos. Muy linda la charla, pero….. ¿Por qué no vamos pidiendo la cuenta? Claudia, voy al baño. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el auto? Ustedes dos pueden ir pidiendo la cuenta. (Refiriéndose a Misa y a Hikaru). Pero invito yo. Jejejeje. Ahora vuelvo.

-Roy, voy contigo. Tomé muchas sodas. Jejejeje. Esas Petit Cola son mi debilidad.

Misa y Hikaru se quedaron solos en la mesa. Entre ellos dos no hubo nada, tan solo miradas discretas.

-¿Roy estas seguro que estarán bien?

-Aquí vuelo a romance. Misa cada tanto lo miraba a Hikaru y él a ella también. Si ni siquiera se hubiesen prestado atención, no hubiera hecho esto de levantarnos.

-¿Pero no crees que ella es mayor para él?

-Jajaja. Tiene 27 años. Yo a la edad de Hikaru, no tenía el lujo de estar con una mujer más grande. Aunque me gustaban las chiquillas. Además tiene suerte. Misa es una mujer preciosa. Una sola vez, la vi en traje de baño en una oportunidad en la casa de campo de Claudia. Y te digo la verdad, no podía parar ni siquiera un minuto de mirarla. Pero intentaba portarme bien frente a Claudia, jejejeje. Tiene un cuerpo tonificado y esbelto. Se nota que hace deporte y se cuida. Si no fuera militar, seguro triunfaría como modelo. La única contra que tiene, es su temperamento. Es muy seria y estricta con su deber de militar. Pero lo que pasa es que ella sobrepasa ese umbral y es su estilo de vida.

-Creo que tiene suerte Hikaru. Él es un tipo atractivo. Esos ojos azules son capaz de conquistar a cualquier mujer, sea rígida, terca, histérica.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Hikaru y Misa.

-Entonces ¿Desde cuándo te han asignado aquí?

-Llegué hace 3 semanas aproximadamente. Respondía Misa

-Eso es bastante tiempo, comparado con el que yo estoy aquí. No hace 5 horas que llevo en este sitio y ya tengo que combatir.

-Bueno, eso es lo que hacen los pilotos.

-Sí, pero no creas que hago esto por placer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Toda mi vida me ha gustado ser piloto acróbata. Mi padre lo era hasta que falleció en un accidente.

-Oh, lo siento por ti Hikaru.

-No es nada. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. He superado el dolor. Tenía apenas 4 años, no me acuerdo mucho de mi padre. La que me termino criando fue…. Mi madre. Pero sabes, después no ha sido difícil para mí

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta Hikaru sorprendido

-Verás. Se ponía su mano en la quijada mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa -Claudia me ha contado un poco de ti.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber qué cosas te ha contado?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no eres tan malo después de todo.

-Guau. ¿Es un cumplido eso?

Misa se encogía entre hombros –mmmmm Pues piénsalo de ese modo. Je je je. Le decía Misa sonriendo

-Ja ja. No eres tan despreciable después de todo.

-Ay no, por favor. No te alivianes conmigo. Todavía sigo siendo la misma. Que haya bajado un poco los decibeles, no significa que puedas seguir haciendo de las tuyas.

-¿Tú piensas que soy un inadaptado?

-No. Solo te falta un poco de respeto y entender el protocolo militar. Eso es todo. Pero mi temperamento espanta a los hombres.

-Si se nota.

-Pero a diferencia de los demás (mientras le miraba a los ojos), tú no te escapaste.

-Y bueno. No podía irme y tú tampoco. Seguramente estarías más malhumorada porque no hubieras almorzado y tendrías hambre.

-Yo con un té y unas galletas me las arreglo.

-¿Te gusta el té?

-Me fascina. Desde chica lo tomo. Me gusta un montón de sabores. En especial tengo uno de rosa mosqueta que me han traído de la Patagonia Argentina. ¿Tú?

-No soy tan fanático del té. Pero debe ser rico ese que me nombraste.

-Bueno, un día te lo voy a hacer probar.

-Me parece bien. Espero tu invitación. (Hikaru ve a la camarera que los atendió). Espera un segundo. ¡Camarera!. ¿Puede ser la cuenta por favor?

-Desde luego caballero, ahora se la traigo.

-Gracias.

-Bueno espero probar tu té de Rosa Mosqueta.

-Esta noche si quieres, estoy (sonrojándose) pensando en organizar una reunión en mi casa junto con Claudia y si no tienes nada que hacer, estas….. Invitado.

(Hikaru también se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza con la mano). Bueno, agradezco la invitación.

En ese instante las alarmas de emergencia empiezan a sonar nuevamente.

-¡Oh No! Se lamenta Hikaru

-¡Chicos vámonos! Gritaba Roy mientras, Max, Hikaru y Misa corrían hacia el auto.

En ese instante todos los civiles que se encontraban en el restaurante incluido algunos militares, salieron despavoridos del sitio.

Mientras en el auto.

-Claudia, ve hacia la base.

-Eso intento, lo que pasa es que hay gente ocupando la calle y no puedo ir rápido.

-Demonios, espero que esta gente se salve.

-¡Miren hacia arriba!

En ese instante una flota de Regulds Zentraedis empiezan a aterrizar en la ciudad y la atacan sin piedad. Uno de ellos, aterriza bruscamente frente al auto de Claudia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Salgan todos del auto!

Los 5 salieron rápido por suerte, mientras el Reguld pisoteaba el auto en el medio de la calle. El auto quedo completamente aplastado. En contraste a ese evento, la gente que se encontraba en ese sitio, escapaba como podía. Un pandemónium se había producido en ese momento. Misa estaba tirada a un costado de la calle, cuando en ese instante el mismo Reguld quería pisotearla

-¡MISA! Gritaba Hikaru mientras corría hacia ella.

Para tomarla por la espalda y evitando que muriera aplastada. Ambos corren hacia un callejón, pero el piloto del Reguld no le importaba, intentaba pasar por ese pequeño pasaje, aunque raspaba ambos edificios.

-¡Hey maldito! Grito Roy, para atraer su atención.

El Reguld da una vuelta y no llego a tiempo atinar ni siquiera para ver quien le gritaba. Roy tenía un lanza misiles que había encontrado en el auto de Claudia, ya aplastado pero las armas estaban intactas. Dispara un proyectil y automáticamente deja inutilizado al Reguld enemigo. Pero no así su piloto todavía estaba vivo. Abre la escotilla trasera para escapar de la nave. Misa y Hikaru ven todo desde otro plano y justo el piloto Zentraedi quiere atacarlos, cuando un VF-1 sorpresivamente aparece en escena honorifica en modo Batdroid, disparando contra aquel ser gigantesco. Este cae herido de muerte en el piso y un charco de sangre empieza hacerse notar en la escena.

Hikaru y Misa ante esa escena, quedan estupefactos.

-Chicos vamos, muévanse. ¡No tenemos tiempo! Gritaba Max detrás de ellos, para hacerlos entrar en razón por la escena que acabaron de ver.

-Buen trabajo soldado.

-Gracias Mayor Focker. Agradecía el piloto del VF-1 que acudió a su rescate

-Mayor, las naves enemigas se han desplegado por toda la ciudad. Nuestros muchachos están combatiendo en el cielo

-Perfecto. ¿El SDF-1?

-Por ahora el SDF-1 no es blanco de ataque, pero escuche por la radio que el enemigo planea hacerse con la nave, es por eso que están tratando de disminuir nuestras defensas sin dañarla.

-Entonces eso significa que estos seres deben tener algo que ver con el SDF-1

-Posiblemente señor. Quizás era suya y quieren recapturarla.

-Roy. ¡Tenemos que llegar al SDF-1 como de lugar! Decía Misa

-Será difícil. Estamos lejos de ahí.

-Mayor, puedo llevarlos a ustedes. Si lo pongo en modo GERWALK, todos pueden subirse a mis alas y llegaremos en 3 minutos.

-Entendido. Muy bien gente. Súbanse al "pájaro"

El piloto del VF-1 cambia a modo GERWALK, mitad batroid mitad avión. De este modo, sería más sencillo llevar aunque sea por un trayecto corto a los 5, sobre las alas.

-¡Chicos, agárrense bien, donde les resulte más cómodo!

Todos seguían las indicaciones de Roy. El VF-1 empezaba a tomar vuelo y se dirigía rasante por el suelo, a una altura no menor de 15 metros, para llegar a los cuarteles junto al SDF-1.

-Listo Mayor. Vuelvo al combate

-Muy bien soldado. Buena suerte y sobreviva.

-Gracias señor.

El VF-1 vuelve a combate.

-¡Hikaru, Max! Súbanse a sus VF-01 inmediatamente.

-¡Sí!

-Hikaru

-¿Qué sucede Misa?

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti. Con su mano y pulgar hacia arriba -¡No te olvides de cumplir tu promesa cuando vuelva de la batalla! Mientras se iba corriendo

-¡ENTONCES VUELVE CON VIDA SOLDADO!.

-¡Vamos Misa! Seguramente Global nos espera en el puente.

Misa ya sentía preocupación por aquel piloto al que acababa de conocer. Primero empezaron con el pie izquierdo. Luego decidieron dejar sus diferencias a un lado para tal vez, crear una "linda amistad".

Fin Cap 2.


	3. Capitulo 3

Cap 3. **El SDF-1 despega**

La batalla se torna duradera. Varios VF-1 estaban en el cielo combatiendo contra los Reguld Zentraedis, mientras que en tierra los ciudadanos intentaban protegerse como podían, algunos llendo a refugios predeterminados para ataques aéreos y otros en sótanos.

Hikaru, Max y Roy derribaban uno tras otro enemigo que se les topaba.

Puente de mando del SDF-1

-Hayase, empiecen con los procedimientos de despegue. Dé el aviso a todo el personal del SDF-1

-Entendido Capitán. A todos los oficiales a bordo, el SDF-1 despegará. Ingeniería por favor pongan en condiciones lo sistemas anti gravitatorios para empezar el despegue.

-Comandante, los sistemas anti gravitatorios están al 75% de poder. Se necesita como mínimo el 82% para elevar la nave sin posibles daños en su estructura. Decía Kim desesperada

-Entendido.- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-En T-5 minutos, estarán listo para el despegue.

-Entonces en T-5 minutos despegaremos.

Un Tac-net se abre en el VF-1 de Hikaru, Max, Roy y demás pilotos

-Aquí la Comandante Hayase. En T-5 minutos empezaremos con las maniobras de despegue. Necesitamos que defiendan al SDF-1 a toda costa. No permitan que el enemigo nos ataque.

-Entendido.

-Muy bien escuadrón Skull, agrúpense. Maniobra 6, modo Batroid den apoyo a los Destroid centinelas antiaéreos.

-Roger

Tanto los Destroid como los VF-1 hacían frente al enemigo como podían. Las metrallas iban y venían. Algunas apenas rozaban el VF-1 de los pilotos. Había bajas en ambos bandos.

-Comandante, el sistema anti gravedad ya está al 83%, podemos despegar.

-Entendido Kim. Capitán, estamos listos.

-Eleven esta cosa. Suplicaba Global

-El SDF-1 temblaba en un intento de poder despegar. Milagrosamente empezaba a levitar el suelo, pero solo duro 1 minuto, para luego a caer sobre el suelo del Aeropuerto de Macross. El choque contra el suelo fue tal, que se sintió como un temblor a escala 5 de Ritcher.

-¿Qué paso?

-Capitán Mire.

Los sistemas anti gravitatorios se elevaban por el cielo, atravesando el casco del SDF-1

-Rayos. Eso pasa por usar materiales reciclados. Hayase, tendremos que utilizar los propulsores térmicos. Espero que eso funcione.

-Entendido. Kim, necesito que te comuniques con ingeniería. Pregúntales si los propulsores térmicos de plasma están en condiciones de poder utilizarse para un vuelo sustentable.

-Entendido Comandante. Aquí Kim Kabirov, informe de motores térmicos de plasma. ¿Pueden utilizarse para el sobrevuelo sustentable?

-Negativo Operador. Necesitaremos 10 minutos para poder resetear el sistema de sobrevuelo.

-Comandante Hayase. ¿Escucho?

-Si lo oí.

Todo el puente del SDF-1 estaba en un silencio incomodo mientras afuera se escuchaba el estruendo de la dura batalla que se estaba produciendo.

-Hayase. Decía Global llevándose su pipa a la comisura de los labios. - No nos queda otra cosa, que hacer un Fold. No tendremos tiempo para poder despegar en 10 minutos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la decisión de Global.

-Claudia. Comunícate con suministros. Consulta si los niveles de eficiencia de energía, son suficientes para realizar un Fold.

-Entendido Capitán. Aquí La Salle. Suministros. ¿Necesito saber cuáles son los niveles de energía para realizar un pliegue Fold?

-Déjeme averiguar La Salle. Creo que con los porcentajes actuales estaríamos en condiciones de realizar un hipotético Fold, pero no garantizamos el destino pre programado.

-Entendido. Gracias Suministros. Capitán….

-Si lo sé. No nos queda otra alternativa. Estamos frente a un ataque enemigo bastante fuerte. No quiero perder más pilotos o recursos. Dependeremos de esta maniobra para nuestra salvación.

Operadores, pongan todo en funcionamiento para producir el Fold.

-Entendido Capitán.

-Hayase.

-¿Si Capitán?

-Dígale a los escuadrones que permanezcan lo más cerca posible del SDF-1. Que defiendan las posiciones estratégicas para que se reciba el menor daño posible.

-De acuerdo.

Un Tac-net se abre en los VF-1 de todos los escuadrones.

-Aquí Hayase. Posiciónense sobre el casco del SDF-1, protejan todos los flancos de posibles ataques enemigos. Pueden utilizar sus modos Batroid.

Hikaru viendo a Misa dando esa orden, decide abstenerse. Según él, su estilo de vuelo acrobático era más eficiente que permanecer estático.

-Comandante. Me abstengo a la orden. No soy tan bueno en modo Batroid. Pido permiso para seguir en el aire y poder derribar la cantidad de enemigos posibles.

-Aviador Ichijo, permiso denegado. ¡Debe proteger al SDF-1 a toda costa!

-¡Comandante! Lo estoy haciendo. Solo le digo que no puedo hacerlo de la forma que usted propone. Por favor, confié en mí.

Misa hace un pequeño silencio, para apaciguar su enojo hacia Hikaru por su impertinencia, pasa a conversación privada e intenta tomar un poco de aire y relajarse, poniéndose en su lugar.

-Hikaru…. Por favor. No tengo intenciones de enojarme contigo. Hazme caso una vez. Intenta aunque sea en modo GERWALK.

Hikaru ante esa tonada de voz tranquila en Misa, no le quedó otra cosa que aceptar su orden.

-Entendido Misa. Lo haré. Pero en modo GERWALK.

-Gracias Hikaru.

Hikaru pasa a modo GERWALK, como lo pidió Misa. Se posiciona al costado de Max y empiezan a disparar contra el enemigo. Varios Reguld apenas llegaron sobre el SDF-1, pero eran automáticamente derribados por los Destroid en conjunto de apoyo de ataque.

Mientras a bordo del crucero de batalla Zentraedi cercana a la órbita de la Tierra.

En el puente de mando, se encontraban Breetai Kridanik y Exsedol Folmo. Observando la batalla desde unos monitores.

-Lord Breetai, ¿Usted cree que esta nave todavía sigue en funcionamiento?

-En efecto. Me sorprende que estos seres miclonianos pudieran reconstruirla. Si han podido dejarla en condiciones originales, entonces estamos ante un gran hallazgo.

-Al menos que entiendan su tecnología. La Armada de Supervisión constaba de este tipo de Naves altamente superiores a las nuestras.

-Debemos tener conciencia de que estos seres no son para nada tontos. Supieron reconstruirla. Ahora quiero capturarla para conocer mejor su tecnología

-Quizás, estos seres tengan algo que ver con la Protocultura.

-Si estos seres son la Protocultura o parte de ella, entonces estaremos en un grave peligro en atacarlos. Recuerda que si llegamos a dañarlos, nuestra existencia desaparecerá. Eso está en nuestras directivas principales. No debemos destruirlos. Pero no dice nada en exhortarlos, con un ataque de este tipo para que puedan darnos la nave.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces?

-Que nuestras fuerzas hagan lo posible para capturarla y sacarla de este planeta.

Puente del SDF-1

Faltaba poco para que los sistemas estén en condiciones para generar el Fold.

\- Capitán, los sistemas ya están listos.

-Entendido Hayase.

-¿Qué sucederá con la Ciudad Macross?

-Tendremos que dejarla bajo el cuidado de la Prometeo y la Daedalus. Esperemos que sus fuerzas de ataque sean suficientes para resistir contra el enemigo. Que empiece el Fold

Los generadores cuánticos del SDF-1 empiezan a funcionar, ocasionando un espacio dimensional comparable al de un teseracto de 4 dimensiones, algo así como un agujero de gusano, ocasionado una distorsión en espacio y tiempo. El espacio ocasionado engloba en un radio de 6 Km a todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la nave desaparece de la tierra junto a la ciudad y demás objetos a su alrededor. La isla quedo completamente vacía y desierta. Toda la ciudad desapareció junto con el SDF-1.

Para sorpresa del enemigo, ya no combatían contra nadie. Estupefactos, Breetai y Exsedol intentan entender lo que pasó.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!

-Lord Breetai, parece ser que ocasionaron un Fold para escaparse.

Breetai golpea con su mano derecha la consola de mando que tenía al frente suyo

-¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo pueden realizar tal golpe de gracia en un momento como éste? ¡Demonios!. Estábamos tan cerca.

-Tranquilícese mi Lord. Intentaremos rastrearla

-Que sea de inmediato. Pon a los demás a trabajar.

-Entendido Lord.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del sistema solar.

El Fold fue un éxito. Pero lamentablemente terminaron bastante lejos de la Tierra. El objetivo era terminar a una órbita cercana a la Luna, pero para sorpresa de los que estaban a bordo, el SDF-1 se teletransporto a una zona cercana a la órbita de Plutón y no solo eso, la esfera espacio-temporal, engullo todo lo que estaba a un radio de 6 Km de la nave. En pocas palabras, la Ciudad Macross también había sido enviada al espacio, junto a los cruceros de batalla Prometeo y Daedalus.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Si Capitán. Gracias a Dios pudimos escapar.

-Sí, pero ¡Miren!

Global señala a través de la ventana del puente de mando, que la Ciudad Macross y todo lo que contenía fueron transportados al Espacio junto con la Nave. Para suerte de los habitantes, estaban todos en sus refugios, pero no aguantarían mucho tiempo, ya que el oxígeno se acabaría inmediatamente y morirían a causa del vacío del espacio.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! Gritaba Misa

-¡SDF-1! ¡Aquí la Daedalus, respondan por favor!

-Aquí el SDF-1. Hayase habla. ¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, pero no nos podemos mover. Necesitamos asistencia inmediatamente.

-Entendido. Enviaré a un escuadrón para que acuda en su ayuda.

Cesa la comunicación con la Daedalus. Mientras Global intentaba coordinar un plan para salvar a los pobladores de Macross.

-mmmmmm. Tendremos que enviar a escuadrones y Transportadores para llevar a todos al SDF-1. Hayase, coordine por favor junto a La Salle, una operación de traslado de los pobladores de Macross hacia el SDF-1. Los refugiaremos aquí.

-Entendido Capitán.

Mientras tanto Hikaru estaba desorientado. Su VF-1 apareció dentro de una zona sellada del SDF-1, a raíz del Fold. Estaba todo oscuro. Aunque los sistemas de la Valquiria permanecían en funcionamiento.

"-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? Estaba en batalla hace unos segundos y en un instante todo se volvió negro. Veamos. Mmmmm. Las lecturas del radar son extrañas. Tengo al Prometeo y a la Daedalus, pero pareciera como que el SDF-1 esta sobreexpuesto con mi Valquiria. ¡Luces!.

Se encienden las luces de aterrizaje de la Valkyria de Hikaru. -Ahora sí. ¿Dónde estoy? Parece como si fuera una fortaleza. ¡Al menos que este…estoy en el SDF-1! ¿Pero en dónde?

Hikaru intenta comunicarse con Roy y con Max, pero no obtiene respuesta. Intenta lo mismo con Misa pero tampoco.

-Los niveles de oxígeno son elevados. Eso significa que en este sitio hay una atmosfera.

Hikaru abre la escotilla de su VF-1. El sitio en el que se encontraba estaba presurizado. Estaba a salvo, pero ante el desconocimiento de su posición decide explorar. Deja el transmisor prendido de su Valquiria para que pueda ser encontrado. Era una zona que estaba a oscuras. Pertenecía a la antigua ASS-1, cuando estaba en reconstrucción. Posiblemente los ingenieros que reconstruyeron la fortaleza, decidieron sellar esta zona ya que no se podía adaptar para ciertas necesidades. Lo extraño era que todo estaba a una escala mayor, con respecto al de un ser humano corriente.

Hikaru estaba sorprendido por lo que apenas podía ver con su linterna. Perillas, botones, todo un espacio agrandado a una escala mucho mayor.

-"Me siento Pulgarcito. ¿Esta nave estaba diseñada para gigantes?" Pensaba.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayuda por favor!

Hikaru escucha una voz de auxilio desde un sitio. Parecía una voz femenina

-¡Espera! Hola. ¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé. Este todo oscuro.

-Sigue hablando. Así puedo ubicarte.

-Este bien.

-Ya estoy cerca. Sigue hablando

-Estoy por aquí. ¿Puedes ubicarme?

-Ya estoy cerca.

-¡Aquí!

Hikaru ingresa a una zona llena de caños y cableado.

-¡Te veo! Aquí. Apunta hacia abajo.

Hikaru apunta hacia una zona baja del recinto en donde se encontraba. Una joven se hacía ver, a través de la luminaria de la linterna.

-Ahí estas. Espera. No te muevas, estas rodeada de cables. Puedes electrocutarte. Aguarda.

-Está bien. No haré nada.

Hikaru desciende por una zona casi inaccesible del sitio. Una joven de rasgos asiáticos se encontraba atrapada entre el cableado. Con paciencia y cautela, Hikaru la ayuda a sacarla de ese sitio y finalmente lo logra.

-Listo.

-Gracias.

-¿Te conozco?

-Espera. ¿Tú eres?

-¿¡QUÉ?

\- ¡MINMAY!

-¡HIKARU! decían los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hikaru estaba casi Shockeado. La última vez que supo de Minmay fue antes del bombardeo.

19 de Agosto del 2002. Flashback de Hikaru

Una mañana soleada en Hiroshima. El antiguo hogar de Hikaru se encontraba en una subida. Un despertador empieza a sonar y apenas abre uno de sus ojos. De a poco se despierta y se dirige al baño para asearse. Vuelve a la habitación y busca su uniforme escolar y prepara todo para ir a la cocina, donde posiblemente su madre lo estaba esperando con el desayuno.

-Hola Mamá.

-Hola Hijo.

-Hola Sakura

-Onichan. No tienes buena cara.

-Es que no dormí bien. Estoy exhausto. Para colmo es lunes.

-Seguramente la semana pasará rápido.

-Eso espero.

-Mamá. ¿Hoy es tu último día de vacaciones?

-No hijo, es hasta mañana.

-Esta bén.

Hikaru desayuna poco. Estaba un poco nervioso. Debido a que más tarde, se le presentaría algo que le cambiaría su vida. Declararse a su amor. Era su compañera de clases durante 3 años. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre manteniendo una amistad. Pero en estos últimos años, cada día que pasaba Hikaru sentía algo por aquella chica que lo había hecho feliz. Su nombre era Lynn Minmay.

Hikaru toma su almuerzo y se va de su casa.

-Adios Mamá, Sakura. Hasta luego.

-Adiós hijo, te quiero mucho. Cuídate.

-Ustedes también. Cuídense.

La escuela media a la que iba, quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí. A veces cuando tenía ganas, iba en bicicleta. Pero en general, lo hacía caminando. Bajando la pendiente, se encuentra con una avenida. De fondo se podía observar la bahía de Hiroshima, con el agua azul como siempre.

Hikaru sentía una gran admiración por la ciudad, no solo porque era hermosa sino que conocía perfectamente como todos los pobladores de esa ciudad, que fue devastada por el bombardeo atómico de 1945. Su fervoroso sentimiento hacia la ciudad reconstruida, le daba signos de esperanzas todo el tiempo en su vida.

Su sueño era volar. Su padre era piloto acrobático, pero lamentablemente falleció en un accidente aéreo en una exhibición. No se acordaba mucho de eso, prefería suprimir sus recuerdos más dolorosos con respecto a esa situación.

Después de ese episodio, junto con su Madre y su hermana, deciden dejar Kyoto y trasladarse a Hiroshima para empezar una nueva vida. Su madre trabajaba en Mazda desde hace años y no la pasaban mal. Tenía un cargo serio y con eso les alcanzaba y sobraba para vivir tranquilamente. Fueron los momentos más felices de él.

Faltaban 3 calles para llegar a su destino. Calculaba más o menos el tiempo para cruzarse con ella. A veces se encontraban, otras veces no. Pero esta vez el destino quiso que se cruzaran nuevamente, como casi todos los días. Minmay vivía cerca del barrio Chino. Sus padres se habían instalado allí para abrir otro restaurante, ya que Hiroshima era prospera. La prefectura gozaba que en esa jurisdicción, los impuestos eran bajos. Para fomentar la industria y el crecimiento económico de la ciudad.

Además, hace pocos años, la ciudad albergaba a uno de los principales contratistas en la construcción de Aviones Cazas, para contribur en la Guerra de Unificación, por parte de las Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón. La gente no estaba muy contenta con esa decisión, ya que los pobladores de la ciudad durante décadas después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, rechazaban cualquier acto de guerra. Y el que un contratista se instalase en la ciudad, fabricando aviones destinados para ése propósito, no era muy bien visto. Hubo protestas masivas para prohibir la medida, pero aun así el Gobierno Autónomo del Japón, les garantizaba a los ciudadanos que era algo temporal, que cuando la Guerra acabase, las instalaciones se desmantelarían.

Solo faltaba una calle. Al instante sintió que todo oscuro se volvió ante sus ojos y como dos manos cálidas le tapaban los ojos.

-¿Adivina quién soy?

-Ah, con que esa tenemos. Bueno. ¿Tomoyo?

-¡No!

-Bueno…. ¿Akemi?

-No. Dice ella apretándole las mejillas

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Eso duele!

-Je je je je.

Hikaru se da vuelta y ve a Minmay con su uniforme escolar, lindo como siempre y jovial.

-Creo que tendrás que empezar a innovar un poco con tus respuestas Hikaru

-Puedo innovar mucho más de lo que tú crees. Todavía tengo sorpresas detrás de las mangas. Dice Hikaru sonriéndole

-Bueno. Vayamos llendo que se hace tarde.

-Si por supuesto.

Ambos ingresan al instituto. Se cambian su calzado y asisten a la clase 11-D. Siempre se sentaban en el medio. Ella atrás y él adelante. Cada tanto se pasaban mensajes en papelitos, para matar un poco el tiempo en algunas clases. En la hora de almuerzo se la pasaban hablando de muchos temas.

-¿Así que cuando termines aquí serás piloto?

-Es mi idea.

-¿No prefieres algo menos arriesgado que eso?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, a decir verdad es un riesgo.

-Lo llevo en la Sangre Minmay.

-¿No quieres llamarme por mi nombre?

-No

-¿Por qué no? Pocas veces lo has hecho

-Es más fácil pronunciar tu apellido.

-Entonces yo te diré Ichijo Kun a partir de ahora. Llllllmmmmmmmmmmm. Decía ella sacándole la lengua.

-Oh por favor. No vengas con eso.

-Eres malo.

-No lo soy

-Entonces dime Lynn

-Lynln

-No. Otra vez

-Lynd

-¡No!

-¿Ves? Es difícil. No quiero decirte por tu nombre. Me cuesta.

-Bueno. Pero tendrás que aprender a pronunciar mi nombre antes de terminar la Escuela. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Trato hecho?

-No acepto tratos.

Minmay se ponía pesada algunas veces, pero todo era para hacerlo enfadar a Hikaru. Ella disfrutaba verlo enfadarse, porque le daba gracia. Pero esta vez ella sentía que él estaba raro.

-Hikaru.

-¿Si?

-¿Sucede algo?

Hikaru nervioso no sabía que contestarle y se sonrojaba. -¡Nada!

-Oh vamos. A mí no me engañas. Mírate estas rojo jajajajaja.

-En serio ¡no pasa nada!

-¿Entonces porque que estas sonrojado?

-Es que no puedo comer mientras hablo, me atraganto

-Ja ja ja ja. Esa es la explicación más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida.

Hikaru emite una sonrisa. –Ja ja ja j aja. ¡Es cierto! Bueno. Te lo diré después. ¿No quieres ir al sauce que encontramos una vez en el parque central de Misuzugaoka?.

-Bueno. Podríamos ir.

-Bien. Después de clases.

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo fuera del aula. Todos en la clase dejaron de almorzar para ir hacia la ventana y ver lo que sucedía afuera. Por arriba del colegio pasaron 2 aviones Caza a toda velocidad y se alejaban por el horizonte.

-¡Guau! Miren eso.

-¡Es increíble!

Hikaru observa por la ventana como pasaron los cazas.

-Mmmmmm. Algo anda mal.

-¿Qué dices Hikaru?

Es extraño que de golpe 2 cazas aparecieran de la nada por el cielo de la ciudad. Generalmente los aviones de las fuerzas sobrevolaban la zona de la bahía, pero pasar por la ciudad como si nada, era algo fuera de lo habitual. No pudo reconocer si se trataban de aviones de la UN-Spacy.

-Generalmente pueden sobrevolar la zona de la bahía. No se está permitido volar sobre la ciudad.

Después del episodio todos vuelven a sus lugares para seguir almorzando.

Terminadas las clases, se dirigen hacia el Parque Central de Misuzugaoka. Para ir, tuvieron que hacer combinación con el Hiroden (tranvía de la ciudad) y Autobús. Una vez dentro se dirigen a las inmediaciones del parque.

-Mira, ahí está. Decía Minmay.

-Si ya lo veo.

El corazón de Hikaru se aceleraba cada vez más. No sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir. Entre el temor y la vergüenza de ser posiblemente rechazado por ella, intentaba juntar coraje cada tanto para intentar expresar lo que sentía.

Sentados sobre el Sauce, hubo un pequeño silencio opacado solamente por el sonido de la leve brisa que se movía entre las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme?

-Bueno Minmay, yo de verdad quiero decirte algo importante

-¿A si?

-Sí. Resulta que a decir verdad yo…..yo…

-¿Si?

-Es que yo de verdad me gusta….ser tu gran amigo. Respuesta equivocada por parte de él

-Hikaru eres muy dulce. También me gusta ser tu amiga y sé que siempre me protegerás.

-Es que…..Él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. En un acto de valentía, se pone de pie y toma ambas manos de Minmay, ella también se para a la par de él y lo observa confundida y casi asustada.

-Hikaru. ¿Qué te sucede? Me estas asustando.

-¡No! No te asustes. Je je je. Es que de verdad me me…..

Ya todo estaba perdido. Cuando estaba a punto de decir las palabras que tanto le costó pensar, soñando con este momento durante casi 3 años de amistad, se escucha un zumbido parecido al de un Jet. Pero cada vez se hacía más oíble, hasta cierto punto de ensordecer a ambos. Luego vino lo peor. Un calor insoportable y un sonido estremecedor parecido al de una bomba, pero en realidad eran varias. Explotaban casi inmediatamente con tan solo tocar el suelo.

Automáticamente los edificios se destruían, una bola de humo se hacía ver entre las edificaciones de la ciudad, mientras más bombas se detonaban. Ellos no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, eso incluía a demás ciudadanos de Hiroshima. La gente entraba en pánico y se ocultaba en donde podía. Hubo múltiples accidentes automovilísticos y algunos edificios fueron destruidos casi en su totalidad.

No se trataba de un bombardeo atómico, se trataba de múltiples bombardeos sincronizados que diezmaban la ciudad. La cruel imagen se hacía ver entre los árboles del Parque Central.

Ambos estaban shockeados, él automáticamente la cubre en un intento de protegerla de las explosiones, cuando en ese instante lamentablemente una bomba cae a tan solo a 80 metros de ellos. La onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que sus cuerpos salieron despedidos a más de 8 metros del suelo para terminar cayendo en el pasto nuevamente.

Hikaru cayó sobre un arbusto, que le ocasiono raspones y una rama se le atravesó en su mano derecha. Pero sin importar la impresión que daba tal herida, se levanta casi inmediatamente en búsqueda de Minmay.

-¡MINMAY! ¡MINMAY!. ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

Apenas su grito se hacía oír frente al bombardeo continuo. La ciudad estaba bajo ataque extremo por parte de las fuerzas de la Anti-UN. La ciudad quedo diezmada en pocos minutos. Los bombardeos cesaron y él por su parte intentaba ponerse de pie para correr en búsqueda de Minmay. Pero era inútil. No la podía encontrar entre tanto caos y humareda. La ciudad se había vuelto casi de noche, ocasionada por el gran humo, causado por los escombros de los edificios destruidos.

-"Mamá, Sakura. Espero que estén bien. Por favor. ¡Dios!. Por favor". Pensaba Hikaru. Corría como podía. Sus piernas apenas reaccionaban. Estaba perdiendo sangre a raíz de la herida en su mano derecha. Pero eso no le importaba. Con tal de llegar a su casa, para ver sana y salva a su madre y a su hermana.

El escenario era devastador. Fuera a donde fuera, edificios, negocios y hogares transformados en una pila de escombros. Vehículos en la calle destruidos. Hasta la gloriosa Cúpula Genbaku no se salvó. Irónicamente parte de la fachada del edificio había sobrevivido al bombardeo atómico de 1945. Un monumento a la paz, destruido por un bombardeo que ni siquiera fue atómico.

Ya no existía.

Durante 2 horas, corriendo sin parar llegó a la calle de su casa. Pero estaba irreconocible. Lo que fue antes una linda subida con casas y jardines, ya no quedaba nada. Solo puros escombros. Su casa ya no existía. Se acercó lo más que pudo y buscando entre los escombros, el terror y la tristeza le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón.

La mano de su hermana Sakura, sobresalía entre los escombros. Buscando entre ellos, como podía, ante su desesperación encuentra los cuerpos de ambas. El de su madre abrazando a su hija.

Ella intentó protegerla del derrumbe, pero fue inútil. Quedaron sepultadas. Esa imagen nunca más se le borraría de su mente. Se quedó con ellas hasta lo más que pudo, hasta que un grupo de militares lo encontraron para llevárselo a un refugio. Uno de ellos lo quiso tomar por el brazo. Pero Hikaru se resistía.

-¡Déjenme! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME CON ELLAS!

-¡Chico! Aquí es peligroso. Puede haber un derrumbe. ¡Vámonos!

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡MI MADRE Y MI HERMANA ESTAN MUERTAS!

-¡Entiendo lo que dices y lo siento mucho! Pero vendrás con nosotros. ¡Tendremos que curarte! ¡Mira tu mano! Estas muy mal herido. ¡Vamos!. Ven con nosotros.

-¡NO! ¡DEJENME!. NO QUIERO IRME. ¡MAMA! ¡SAKURA!.

Los militares se lo llevaban arrastrando como un muñeco de trapo. Todo era para su protección, aunque sonaran insensibles.

-Mamá….Sakura. Decía llorando mientras era subido a un camión militar, para ser llevado a un refugio.

Fin Cap 3.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap 4. "No quiero estar aquí. Recuerdos del pasado"

Todos los recuerdos de aquél día, estaban escondidos en lo más profundo de su mente. Al reconocerla y rencontrarse después de 7 años, le surgió una mezcla de sentimientos inexplicables. Hikaru intentaba comprender ¿Por qué Minmay estaba viva? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Por qué no la encontró y no presumió ni siquiera que estaba viva?

Durante estos años, siempre se jacto de que ella hubiera sobrevivido al bombardeo, pero con el paso de los años fue perdiendo las esperanzas. Meses después del bombardeo pudo salir adelante, gracias a ayuda psicológica y principalmente a Roy.

Pero estaba solo. Completamente solo. Ni tenía un familiar directo. Ni siquiera un tío o una tía. Sus abuelos habían fallecido cuando él era pequeño. Pero el destino quiso que al segundo día, Roy se cruzara en su camino.

Continuacion del Flashback de Hikaru.

En el refugio, Hikaru no tenía ganas de vivir. No sentía hambre, tampoco frio. Solamente tristeza y desolación. A su lado se encontraba los integrantes de una familia de 4. Padre, Madre e hijos, en una mesa mientras reian y jugaban. No podía soportar ver esa escena, por más hermosa que fuera. Decidió tomar su bandeja con el almuerzo e irse a un lugar solo. Algunas y cuando tenia ganas, iba a la búsqueda de Minmay entre los refugiados. Cuando creía haberla visto, agudizaba un poco la vista para saber si realmente era ella. Pero terminaba siendo otra chica. Esa sensación de desolación, lo estaba derrumbando.

Modestamente, tomo su almuerzo y se apoyó contra una pared. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y permaneció un rato largo en el limbo.

Una voz se le apareció entre el silencio que le provocaba sus oídos.

-¡Hey!. Cambia esa cara chico.

No tenía ganas de responderle. Pero este extraño se tornaba insistente.

-Anda, ¿Cómo te llamas?

"-Que tipo molesto por favor. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?"

-Bueno, veo que eres un hombrecito de pocas palabras. Me llamo Roy. Roy Focker. Teniente Roy Focker. El extraño ya se presentó. Extendía su mano en señal de amistad, pero ni siquiera Hikaru pretendía dársela

"-Dios. Que pedante es este tipo. ¿A qué viene todo ese trato amable?

Roy ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Hikaru, decide sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Sé cómo te sientes. Es duro perder a quien amabas. Casi en la vida me he criado solo. Un maldito bastardo como yo, algunas veces no merece decir tales palabras.

-"¿Qué dice este tipo? No entiendo a que se viene. Pero en algo tiene razón. Mamá y Sakura ya no están conmigo".

Unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de Hikaru. No cree que Roy haya tenido la culpa, pero el revolverle nuevamente el pensamiento ante la pérdida de sus seres queridos, solo podía hacer una cosa para poder descargar toda esa tristeza. Simplemente llorar.

Roy observa al chico. No puede dejarlo así. Se sentiría culpable e insensible. Pero algo sentía por él. Sentía que el destino hizo que se cruzara ante ése chico llamado Hikaru Ichijo.

-¿Estas llorando?

"-No, me estoy lavando los ojos." Pensaba de forma irónica Hikaru, entre su tristeza y bronca.

-Anda…. Eres todo un hombre. Ven. Tomando un pañuelo secando sus lágrimas. –Mirate, estas hecho un desastre. Jajajajaja. Tienes unos bellos ojos azules. ¿No te lo ha dicho alguna chica o alguien que te quiera?

"-En realidad no. La chica que quería no se si sobrevivió. Pero nunca me dijo tales palabras, solo un pelmazo como tú".

-Bueno, veo que todavía no dices una palabra. Si necesitas algo, búscame en el Hangar 12. Ahí estaré. Adiós muchacho.

"-Si vete. Déjame solo. Gracias al fin. Era insoportable. Quiero un momento a solas y este tipo viene a hablarme como si nada".

Hikaru sufría una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado tristeza y por el otro rechazo. No quería ser molestado. Sentía un sentimiento de rechazo hacia todo aquél que viniera hablarle. Pero por otro lado, un sentimiento de agradecimiento se le despertaba poco a poco. No había mantenido ninguna conversación con nadie desde que llego al refugio. No demostraba interés alguno. A veces perdía contacto con la realidad y pensaba que todo era una pesadilla que nunca acababa. Deseaba aceptar que todo lo que pasaba no fuera real, que es un producto de su imaginación.

Rezaba para pedirle a Dios, que todo fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla horrible y volver a despertar en su cama. Pero no. No era un sueño. Era la realidad misma. Una realidad cruel y sin sentido.

"-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto? Nunca le he hecho mal a nadie. No quiero merecer esto.

Al tercer día después del bombardeo, Hikaru como todas las mañanas se sentaba en el mismo sitio en el comedor. Observaba a las personas. Algún curioso se le sentaba al lado, solamente para comer su almuerzo.

-Oye. ¿No vas a comértelo?

En una señal de desprecio toma su bandeja y se la deja a un costado.

-Gracias. Oye ¿En serio no quieres almorzar? Si no almuerzas mueres.

No lo soportaba. No soportaba a nadie que le hablase. Simplemente se levantaba e iba a otro sitio para estar solo.

Tenía un pequeño lugar en el cual nadie le molestaría, un modesto Hangar, con una carpa de lona que albergaba a 3 Beechcraft King Air pertenecientes a la UN-Spacy.

Hikaru admiraba los aviones, les encantaba. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía un avión tan de cerca.

"-No hay nadie. A ver. ¿Estarán abiertos?"

Se acerca a uno de los 3, que efectivamente estaba sin cerrar. Se sube adentro y va directamente a la cabina. El Beechcraft estaba destinado para el transporte de personal de la armada, en su interior estaba amoblado con mesas y notebooks, pero eso no era importancia para Hikaru. El solo quería ver la cabina.

El panel de instrumentos no era algo extraño para él. Lo conocía perfectamente.

Antes de los bombardeos, en su tiempo libres jugaba a simuladores de vuelo en su computadora y este casualmente era uno de sus aviones favoritos en los que volaba y también el Extra EA 330SC, que es un avión acrobático.

El refugio temporario estaba construido en una zona del aeropuerto Nishi de Hiroshima. Era mucho más pequeño pero lo suficiente para despegar un avión de este tipo.

Frente al avión se encontraba parte de la pista de aterrizaje. Sufría una enorme tentación de prenderlo he irse volando de allí.

"-Veamos." En base a los vuelos de simulación, encendió los sistemas de la nave. Estaba llena de combustible. Suficiente para recorrer 3300 Km. Pero ¿A dónde iría?. Se le ocurrió un lugar. A las afueras de Hiroshima, recuerda un lugar campestre lleno de flores de adelfas. Podría ir allí. No habría problema en aterrizar el avión en ese sitio, ya que el Beechcraft estaba preparado para aterrizar en casi cualquier sitio.

No le importaba nada. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese sitio. Tomó la decisión de escaparse. Ahora la pregunta sería ¿Cómo? La pista estaba vigilada por militares y si saliese a plena luz del día, lo detectarían fácilmente.

Entonces, se le ocurrio que saliendo de madrugada, quizás no llamaría tanto la atención. Pero técnicamente era muy difícil. Hikaru nunca había volado un avión. Solamente vía una computadora. Y aunque el simulador garantizaba un vuelo 80% realista, son escenarios muy diferentes.

Pero su cabeza estaba en una situación, en la cual el miedo ya no existía. No le despertaba preocupación si el avión se estrellase en el suelo y moriría. Total no tenía nada que perder. Ya había perdido todo lo que él quería. Su madre, su hermana y su amiga, a la que hasta lo último la llegó a amar, pero nunca ella no se enteró.

Sin cometer ninguna locura, decide bajarse del avión. Para sorpresa de él Roy estaba al lado de la entrada del avión. Hikaru no se percató de ninguna presencia, pero Roy había observado todo desde afuera. Se llevó un gran susto.

-Mirate tú. ¿Así que te gustan los aviones eh? Sí. Lo sé. Es un lindo avión. ¿Sabes? Con este avión se aprueba el examen final de licencia de piloto comercial. ¿Sabes volar?

Hikaru gira su cabeza en gesto de negación.

-Ok. ¿Alguna vez volaste como pasajero?

Asiente con la cabeza afirmando la pregunta.

-¿Te gustó?

Asiente nuevamente en afirmación.

-¡Bien! Espero que te hayas divertido allí dentro, pero esta zona está restringida, así que si te vuelvo a pillar aquí, la vas a pasar muy mal. Le dice Roy con disgusto y molesto.

Hikaru pone cara de terror pero no le contesta ninguna palabra.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Ni yo tengo la autoridad de decirte que vagues por aquí. No soy quien para prohibirte. ¿Sabes qué? Me caes bien, aunque no digas una palabra pero quiero dejarte algo en claro, los civiles no pueden estar aquí, pero si no quieres ser molestado por mi puedes venir todas las veces que quieras. Pero que no te vaya a encontrarte dentro de uno de estos aviones, porque ahí si me conocerás bien.

Empezaba a sentir un alivio y quizás un poco de simpatía por aquel extraño. Por primera vez alguien realmente lo comprendía. No quería ser molestado.

-Gr….gr….gracias. Agradeció tímidamente Hikaru. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien durante el tiempo que está en el refugio.

-Oh. Me sorprendes. Pareces como un bebe que dice su primera palabra. Je je je. Bueno, hasta luego chico.

"-Listo. Ésta es mi oportunidad". Pensó Hikaru. Ya estaba todo planeado para su ida.

Fin Cap 4


	5. Capítulo 5

Cap. 5 **"La oscuridad se transforma en luz. Bienvenido a la vida Hikaru Ichijo"**

**Aclaración para el lector: **la matrícula de los aviones pertenecientes a la UN-SPACY, se utiliza el prefijo UNS-abcd1234.

_Por aquellos años, Internet era algo que recién se hacía masivo. Para comunicarse con otra persona del otro lado del planeta se utilizaba __**E-Mail**__ y un servicio de mensajería instantánea denominado __**ICQ**__. __**MSN**__ vino después a la par con __**ICQ**__. Aclaro esto para no sufrir anacronismo en este Fic._

**Gracias. Disfruten la lectura.**

La última aclaración de Roy era una señal para Hikaru. Sus ansias crecían, pero entendía con perfección que no podía cometer estupideces. Si el plan saliese mal, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Llegada la madrugada, con cautela y en silencio Hikaru guarda su bolsa de dormir, se cambia sus ropas en casi total oscuridad y en un bolso pequeño guarda algunas pertenencias y alimentos. Una vez hecho esto último, procede dirigirse a la carpa usada como Hangar, que albergaba a los 3 Beechcraft. Pero para mala suerte de él, solo había y no estaba seguro si fue el que se subió la vez pasada.

"Que torpe que soy. ¿Por qué no anote la matricula del avión antes de subir? Bueno también que iba a saber que el entrometido ese de Folder o Former como se llame aparecería de sorpresa".

Revisando previamente que nadie estuviera en el hangar, se acerca sigilosamente a la escotilla.

"Nooo. ¡No puede ser! El maldito está cerrado. ¿Qué hago?". Pensaba Hikaru con frustración.

Desanimado, pero con paciencia empezó a buscar lo que necesitaba. Para ingresar al avion, se necesitaba una palanca acompañada de una llave codificada. Pero como estaba al servicio de la milicia, además agregaba un dispositivo de seguridad, conformado por un código de acceso.

Investigando por la carpa, divisó un armario negro que estaba cerrado con llave. Al costado del armario, un escritorio rustico amarronado de roble con 3 cajones. Abrió los tres cajones y en uno de ellos, en su interior encontró un manojo de llaves. Tuvo que probar todas y sintió un alivio, al abrir el armario con una de las llaves. En el armario se encontraba llaves de diferentes aeronaves. Inspecciono la matricula del Beechcraft. UNS-BELC3425. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y tambien se encontraba en su interior, la palanca para abrir la escotilla. Ahora el mayor inconveniente era localizar el código de la aeronave. Sin eso, no funcionara aun poniendo las llaves y encendiendo los sistemas. Empezó a inspeccionar papeles sobre el escritorio de roble. La mayoría hacía referencia a pedidos de combustibles o bitácoras. Pero algo le llamo la atención entre los documentos. Una proforma de asignación de ruta para el UNS-BELC3425. El piloto asignado se llamaba Jerry Sanders.

Juntando una bocanada de aire, descarga tensiones y piensa que puede hacer. Afuera de la carpa, observo aviones aparcados. En uno de ellos estaba un mecánico haciendo reparaciones. Se acerco hacia él

-Hola

El mecánico lo ve de reojo. –Si chico ¿Qué deseas?

-Necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál?

-¿Viste el Beechcraft King Air que esta allí?

-Si…

-Bueno. Note que tiene un olor a combustible terrible, puede tener una perdida.

-¿En serio? Déjame revisarlo. Tendré que avisarle a Sanders que su vuelo se retrasará.

-Si no te es molestia puedo avisarle por ti

-Gracias chico. Ve así reviso el avión. Sanders esta si no me equivoco en el tráiler comedor. Si vas por este corredor, te llevara directo. Ve por favor. Tenemos que trasladar un herido delicado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, es un recién nacido. Tenemos que llevarlo a la ciudad más cercana con equipo de mayor complejidad.

A Hikaru se le hizo un nudo a la garganta. Al principio sentía entusiasmo por su plan, pero al enterarse que el avión estaba destinado para el transporte de una vida en riesgo, sus ganas de seguir con el mismo dismunian.

"Hay gente que está peor que yo. No quiero ser responsable de una futura muerte absurda y todo por una locura mía. Aborto todo"

Observo que el mecánico se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Beechcraft cuando Hikaru lo llama.

-¡Espera! Olvídalo.- El mecánico lo ve y vuelve hacia él. -Quizás exagere un poco

-No te entiendo. Me dijiste que el avión tenía mucho olor a combustible.

-Si pero puede ser que no era una pérdida. Me confundí.

-No lo sé. Voy a revisar igual.

El mecánico se dirige al beechcraft pero no antes que Hikaru lo sigue tras suyo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ve a avisarle a Sanders!

-Toma – Hikaru le entrega las llaves y la palanca para abrir la escotilla del avión

El mecánico se lo quedo mirando atónito. Se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Puedes decirme que hacías con estas cosas?

Sin decir una palabra, sale corriendo por el costado de la pista lo más rápido que podía. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, desequilibrado y asustado.

"¿Pero que iba a hacer? No estoy bien. No quiero vivir. No quiero estar más en este mundo.

En ese instante antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, siente un golpe que lo tira al piso. Queda inconsciente.

Al rato recobra el conocimiento y pudo ver a Roy, al Mecánico y otra persona más a su lado. Los miraba acostado desde el suelo del aeropuerto.

-Miren. Recobra el conocimiento. . ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!.

Apenas fue un golpe leve. Un tractor de equipaje lo atropello. Pero tuvo la suerte de que no fue arrollado. Fue llevado a un centro de primeros auxilios dentro de Nishi.

No entendía mucho lo que pasaba. Solo escuchaba algunas voces y apenas un pequeño resplandor entraba a través de sus ojos.

Fue sedado y puesto en observación. Le diagnosticaron una contusión en la cadera y un esguince de pie.

Pasaron unas 6 horas aproximadamente cuando recobro el conocimiento.

Hikaru estaba dentro de una carpa acostado sobre una cama, conectado a un monitor. Al lado en una silla sentado, estaba Roy descansando.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Roy escucha la voz de Hikaru

-Aquí estoy. ¿Puedes verme?

-Un poco

-¡Ja! Eres un duro Hijo de Perra. Soportaste el golpe. ¿De qué escapabas? No pude verte y te me cruzaste de golpe. Ya era tarde. Pise el freno pero el tractor no frenó a tiempo. Me siento tranquilo que estés bien.

Hikaru en un momento de lucidez se acordó lo que le dijo el mecánico

-¡Espera! ¿Qué paso con él bebe?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué bebe me estás hablando?

-¡Sí! Un Bebé. Se la tenían que llevar en el avión y le mentí al Mecánico, para ir a buscar al piloto y hacerme con el avión e irme….

-¡Espera un segundo! Mejor llamo a una enfermera para que te asista. – Hikaru lo toma del brazo.

-¡ESPERA! No te vayas. Quiero saber sobre él bebe. ¿Está bien? ¿Lo pudieron llevar? ¡Dímelo por favor! – le rogaba Hikaru

-Tranquilo chico. Ahora te averiguo pero estate tranquilo. Voy a llamar a una enfermera….

-¡PERDON! – lo toma fuerte del brazo. – Sólo quería escaparme de este lugar. Quería pilotear el avión e irme de aquí. Lo siento de verdad.

Roy estaba sorprendido. No sabía que decir ante la situación que se le presentaba.

-Mira chico. No sé realmente lo que tenías pensado hacer. Pero a esta altura del partido ya no me interesa. Lo que importa realmente ahora es que te recuperes y puedas salir de aquí. Voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te asista. Pero tranquilo. Ahora te averiguo que paso con el bebe del cual me estas comentando. Por ahora descansa.-

Hikaru en un acto de necesidad para ser consolado, lo abrazo a Roy con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía.

-¡Gracias! Por favor no me abandones. – Roy le devuelve el abrazo con un par de palmadas en su espalda.

-Yaaaa. Tranquilo. No te dejare solo. Ahora descansa. Después te vendré a visitar.

-Bueno. – Le decía Hikaru con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos habían sentido una sensación de confianza mutua, al estilo padre e hijo. Hikaru por alguna razón que le dicto su instinto, le demostró que Roy suponía ser una persona amable y preocupada. Sabía que se quedó toda la noche esperando que despertase.

Hikaru estaba atravesando por un desequilibro emocional. Como resultado del bombardeo por la pérdida de su familia y la de su amiga.

1 mes después.

Hiroshima por un decreto del Gobierno Autónomo del Japón, empezó a reconstruirse. Hikaru, estaba bajo tratamiento, internado en un hospital psiquiátrico cerca de una base militar de la UN-Spacy en Gotsu. Una vez por día Roy lo iba a visitar. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Hikaru lo considero como su Senpai. Durante su recuperación, Roy le pregunto si además de su madre y su hermana fallecidas, conocía a alguien más. Le explico que estaba con una chica, el día del bombardeo. Pero el censo de sobrevivientes en Hiroshima, no informó nada sobre su paradero, la consideraron desparecida. Luego le consultó si tenía otro pariente, amigo o conocido.

Le comento sobre Max. Era su mejor amigo pero se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos en el 99'. Roy intento contactarse y pudo ubicar a la madre de Max, Louise.

Horrorizada e incomunicada, Max estaba deprimido también, hasta que recibieron el llamado de Roy explicando que Hikaru había sobrevivido al bombardeo.

La familia Jenius estaba contenta por las buenas noticias y Max viajó a Hiroshima por autorización de sus padres. Del colegio no debía preocuparse. Podría terminar sus estudios y recibirse del bachillerato, gracias a un programa de educación a distancia.

Estaba muy entusiasmado. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida lo necesitaba.

Hikaru por su parte, no estaba enterado. Max se comunicó con Roy confirmándole que estaría viajando a mitad de septiembre, previamente debería resolver algunos temas administrativos. Quería caerle de sorpresa.

15 de septiembre del 2002

Max tomó el primer vuelo de la mañana del jueves para arribar el viernes al mediodía aproximadamente.

El avión de Delta Airlines procedente de Nueva York y después de 2 escalas, arribaba a Hiroshima, bajo un riguroso perímetro de seguridad. Eran pocos los aviones que llegaban a la ciudad. Ya que el aeropuerto internacional, quedo dañado. No obstante, se pudo habilitar una pista para recibir vuelos internacionales. Los vuelos domésticos, eran derivados a Nishi.

Max llega entre un tumulto de gente. Pero por suerte Roy lo estaba esperando con un cartel.

-Buen día. Tú debes ser Roy Focker.

-Un gusto. Si soy yo.

-¿Cómo esta Hikaru?

-Tu amigo tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble. Ya está casi recuperado. Esperemos que esta semana deje las muletas.

Ambos suben a un auto aparcado frente al aeropuerto en una zona de libre estacionamiento, reservado para miembros de la fuerzas de la UN-Spacy. Iban en camino hacia el Hospital.

-¿Cómo tengo que hablarle?

-El asunto es el siguiente. Hikaru va por buen camino, pero seguramente tu visita será todo un acontecimiento para él. Sufrió mucho y seguramente se llenará de emoción y alegría. Sigue bajo tratamiento psicológico, así que ojo con lo que le puedas llegar a decir.

-Pobre de él. Necesito verlo. Cuando sucedió el bombardeo, intentamos desesperadamente comunicarnos con él. Era imposible. Siempre tuve mis esperanzas de que estuviera vivo. Le rogué mis padres viajar, pero ellos no querían. Temían por mi seguridad también.

Entonces decidí esperar a que se calmen las aguas, iría. No me importaba si tendría que revolver cielo y tierra para encontrarlo.

-Vaya, de verdad lo quieres mucho. Debe ser una persona muy especial para ti.

-De verdad lo es. Es mi único gran amigo que tuve mientras residí aquí en Japón. Éramos vecinos y entablamos una muy linda amistad, teniendo nuestros mismos gustos y hobbies.

-¿Cómo pudiste ingresar aquí sin visado?

-Yo nací en Japón. Mi padre pudo obtener la ciudadanía porque trabajo más de 5 años y sbia el idioma y escribirlo. Mi madre no la pudo obtener pero yo si por intermedio de mi padre.

Luego en el 99 tuvimos que volver a Estados Unidos por trabajo. Pero mantuve contacto con Hikaru a través de E-mail e IQC. Lo maravillosa que puede ser la tecnología.

-Sí, hasta que se usa para fines bélicos.

-No tengo idea de cómo me va a recibir. Estoy ansioso pero a la vez nervioso.

-No te preocupes. Tómatelo con calma y se tu mismo.

Roy aparca el vehículo. Una vez dentro de la clínica, anotan los datos de Max. Roy tuvo que presentar un permiso para que Max pudiera ingresar, por no tratarse de un familiar directo.

Toman el elevador al piso 4. Llegados a la puerta de la habitación, Roy hizo esperar a Max fuera de la habitación.

-Permiso

-Senpai. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien amigo. ¿Cómo anda ese pie?

-Mejor por suerte. Los tratamientos de Kinesiología me están haciendo bien.

-Hikaru. Alguien quiere verte. Te aclaro que no es una dama. Je je je je.

-Ja ja ja ja. Ojalá fuera así.

-Cuando salgas de aquí, ya harán fila para conocerte, pero primero debes arreglarte. Voy a dejarlos a solas.

Hikaru estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Roy.

-Espera Senpai. ¿Quién es?

-Ya lo sabrás. Adelante puedes pasar. Los dejo a solas-. Le dijo Roy a Max mientras entornaba la puerta y se retiraba del cuarto.

Hikaru desde una silla de ruedas, observa detenidamente la puerta abriéndose. A medida que se abría, sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y curiosidad. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente y unos cosquilleos subían por su espina dorsal, por aquel misterioso personaje que lo vino a ver. Desde el bombardeo, no había recibido noticias de nadie que lo quisiera ver.

Una mano aparece por detrás de la puerta y se revela la presencia de Max. Hikaru no lo veía desde hace 3 años.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡MAAAAX! – Hikaru se levanta sorpresivamente de su silla tirándola hacia atrás, incluidas sus muletas. No le importaba su estado físico. Solo quería sentir el abrazo de su amigo. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y se oía su llanto hasta la planta baja del edificio.

Max tampoco se quedó atrás. Su emoción fue reciproca a la de Hikaru. Completamente emocionado y llorando también.

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO!

-¡Te extrañe amigo! ¡No lo puedo creer! Me hacías mucha falta.

-¡Tenía que esperar que las cosas se calmen y pensaba venir aquí a buscarte!

Se fundieron en un fuerte y largo abrazo mientras se devolvían frases y se besaban entre las mejillas simultáneamente. Ambos lloraban y reían. Parecía un sueño. Ninguno de los dos podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del otro. Era como un amor entre hermanos y aunque no lo eran de sangre, lo eran en alma.

Paso un buen rato para que recuperaran la compostura.

-Eres duro mi querido amigo

-La vida me castiga. ¡Mírame! Mi mano atravesada, mis pulmones llenos de cenizas y polvo, esguince de pie y mis esperanzas rotas.

-Siento mucho por el momento que estás pasando. No te lo mereces. Siento tristeza por ti. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte. Ya estoy aquí.

-¡Gracias por estar aquí mi querido amigo!

-¿Ese rubio te salvo la vida?- Refiriéndose a Roy.

-En realidad yo me salve. Es un buen tipo. Me cuido y me ayudó a salir adelante. Por mi culpa me atropello con un tractor de equipaje.

-Ja ja ja ja. Que historia graciosa. Pero aguantaste.

-De verdad. Fue un golpe leve en la cadera y un esguince de pie. Nada grave.

-Amigo, no voy a entrar en detalles. Ya me enteré. No hace falta mencionártelos. Siempre estarán en tu corazón.

Hikaru se pone una mano en el pecho mientras lagrimeaba

-Lo sé. Jamás las olvidaré. Se me aparecen en sueños, siento escalofríos a la noche y sensaciones de presencia. Como si estuvieran al lado mío cuidándome. A veces recuerdo sus voces, Sakura jugando en casa, mi madre hablándome.

Max empezaba a lloriquear nuevamente.

-Amigo. Ya está. Intentemos superar todo lo que te paso. Es muy difícil lo sé. Pero saldrás adelante y estaré al lado tuyo siempre.

Mientras, Roy y otra persona observaban detrás de un vidrio translucido de otra sala continua.

Generalmente era utilizada por médicos y enfermeros, para observar a los pacientes mientras se realizaban las sesiones.

-¿Qué opina Doctor Lang?

-Parece ser que la visita de su amigo, le devolvió el sentido emocional por los sentimientos. El individuo se sentía completamente solitario, perdiendo progresivamente las ganas de vivir.

-¿Usted cree que con este cambio pueda recuperarse?

-Quedarán secuelas, pero podrá sobre llevar una vida completamente normal. A propósito teniente ¿usted no iba a ser el tutor del chico?

-Sí. Ya tomé la decisión al respecto. Además es menor de edad. Por Max no debo preocuparme, ya que está emancipado.

-Muy bien, entonces haré terapia grupal con Maximilian Jenius. El paciente de esta forma se recuperara mucho más rápido de lo normal.

-Eso espero Doctor.

Mientras ambos conversaban, Hikaru y Max se hablaban de todo. De los años de ausencia sin estar juntos, anécdotas y otros temas relevantes.

4 días después.

Hikaru se encontraba en el parque del hospital, sentado en una banca. Observando un jardín hermoso con algunos árboles y flores recién plantadas.

Max se encontraba su lado.

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?

-Recuperarte. Es lo más importante.

-En el momento de la explosión, estaba con Minmay. Se me escapó de las manos. Intente buscarla pero yo estaba muy mal. Todavía intentaba entrar en sí, porque no podía creer que me quede solo. Mi Madre y mi Hermana muertas, toda la ciudad destruida una ciudad que yo quería y sigo queriendo. Y después pensé en ti. Me ponía tu piel, intentando comprender e imaginarme cual era tu sentimiento ante esta catástrofe.

-¿Quieres saber lo que sentí? Estaba triste. Muy triste. Desesperado. Muchas veces fui a la embajada, para averiguar sobre tu paradero. Di tu dirección, tu nombre. Pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba. No había noticias. Con el correr de los días, mientras la ciudad se iba normalizando seguía aún sin tener respuesta. ¿Nunca más supiste sobre Minmay?

-Nada. Roy buscó por todos los refugios cercanos a la ciudad. El censo poblacional de sobrevivientes, no arrojaba datos sobre ella.

-¿Y si se la llevaron otra ciudad?

-No lo creo. Me hubiera enterado. Y seguramente Roy la hubiera encontrado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un momento. Hasta que Hikarur retomó la charla.

-¿Y tú que piensas hacer aquí?

-Terminar el bachillerato. E ingresar a las fuerzas armadas. Como te lo dije en una oportunidad. ¿Te acuerdas? Íbamos a ir juntos.

-Creo que ya no tengo ganas. Físicamente mi cuerpo está dañado. No creo que pueda superar la prueba de aptitud física.

-¡Vamos amigo! Somos chicos. Un bombardeo no te detendrá. Tienes que ser fuerte. Superar los obstáculos que se te presenta enfrente. El Hikaru que yo conocía….

-El Hikaru que conocías, ya no existe. Ahora soy diferente.

-Bueno. Entonces el Hikaru que tengo al lado, será mi compañero y mi Hermano por siempre, a donde vaya, esté donde esté.

-Ja j aja ja. ¿Estás intentando convencerme?

-Piénsalo. Todo tu sueño se resumía en volar. Ya sea un avión de combate, un avión comercial, un avión de carga, un helicóptero, etc. Tú amas volar. Lo tienes en tu sangre, en tu descendencia. Tú me dijiste una vez, que apenas terminásemos el bachillerato, iríamos directamente a hacer filas en la fuerza aérea. Buena la ex fuerza aérea. La UN-Spacy. ¿Qué me dices? Hagamos un trato. Si Roy y yo somos tú coach y personal trainer, ¿harás el esfuerzo?

Hikaru lo observaba de reojo con una mueca.

-Ya me estás convenciendo.

-Ja ja ja ja- Dándole palmadas en la espalda- ¿Ves? Como en los viejos tiempos. Eres fácil de convencer.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Capítulo 6

Cap 6 "¿Alguna vez quisiste tocar el cielo con las manos?

**Nota del autor: **_sé que esto se está haciendo largo. Ahora vendrá un hipotético segundo Flashback concatenado con el de Hikaru. Esto es algo un poco novedoso para mí y para este fic. Pero después verán que todo tiene un porqué._

**_Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Ltd, no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados._**

Sigan disfrutando de la lectura.

Es el año 2007.

Después del bombardeo en Hiroshima. El gobierno autónomo del Japón, le declara la guerra a las Facciones Anti-UN.

El VF-0 Phoenix todavía estaba en fase de pruebas. Aunque algunos ya fueron utilizados en batalla. Pero eran solamente pocos los pilotos afortunados, que podían volar estos cazas transformables.

Hikaru y Max, se habían inscripto en la Escuela de Aviación Militar de la UN-Spacy, para empezar la carrera de piloto militar. Se encontraban en Kyoto. Habían empezado en el 2005.

Ya volaban aviones caza. Solamente para entrenamiento sin ningún tipo de armamento. Los cazas tenían balas de pintura de alto calibre. No generaba ningún tipo de daño a otras aeronaves.

Se estaba llevando a cabo una prueba entre Hikaru, Max y otros 6 pilotos, en formación de ocho.

Afueras de Sakyo Ward, norte de Kyoto.

8 Mistubishi F-2, sobrevolaban la zona norte montañosa de Kyoto.

-¡Hey Max!

-Dime

-Mira esto- Hikaru realiza una maniobra, dando un giro de rulo en 360°- ¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ahora tú.

-¡Voy!- Max por su parte realiza casi la misma maniobra, pero dándole un toque más artístico. Giraba sobre su propio eje de gravedad mientras se elevaba y volvía su sitio.

Hikaru sentía gran admiración por las capacidades de vuelo, que tenía su amigo. Aunque en algunas circunstancias, sintiese un poco de celos.

-¡Oigan muchachos! ¿Pueden dejar de hacer esas piruetas aéreas? Sabemos que son buenos, pero aquí no por favor.

-Oh vamos Kadamichi. ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Respondió Hikaru a través del radio.

-El problema Ichijo es que si algo llegase a salir mal, podrías poner en riesgo la prueba.

-Bueno Kadamichi. Tu problema es que no eres tan bueno como nosotros dos.

En ese instante un VF-0 Phoenix aparece en escena. Era Roy.

-¿Qué le pasa a las niñas? ¿Se están portando mal?

-No señor para nada.

-Ni yo

-Ni yo tampoco señor.

-¡Muy bien! Atención a todos. Tienen que intentar seguirme el ritmo. Haremos pruebas de resistencia G.

-¡Entendido!- Decían todos a la vez.

Esta era una de las pruebas más duras. Los pilotos de caza, deberían resistir altas fuerzas G, tanto laterales como verticales. Aun teniendo sus trajes Anti-G, que le permitía mantener la sangre a la cabeza. Muy pocos pilotos pueden resistir algunas maniobras bastante osadas.

Todos intentaban seguir a Roy. Pero el VF-0 era un caza mucho más potente y avanzado que los Mitsubishi. Sin embargo, los únicos dos que se acercaban a él eran Max y Hikaru.

-Vaya. ¿Ustedes dos? Bien. Les enseñare algo- Roy pone el avión en modo GERWALK y desacelera casi inmediatamente, dejando a ambos por delante.

-¡No te librarás tan fácil Senpai!- Hikaru no se daba por vencido. Y decidió hacer una maniobra bastante arriesgada. Un Giro cerrado de costado girando en un loop, colocando el avión de costado generando una fuerza G lateral bastante elevada. Roy observa la escena.

-¡Espera Hikaru! ¡Es peligroso lo que haces! ¡Visión negra!

-¡Tranquilízate Senpai!- Le decía Hikaru por radio. El Caza de Hikaru se acercaba de forma inmediata al de Roy. Este realiza una maniobra en modo GERWALK dando un giro y volviendo al modo avión, para luego perderse en el horizonte. Por su parte Max, realiza un giro bastante inesperado. Un giro al revés de forma vertical, y cambiando la dirección de vuelo sorpresivamente.

Los 3 iban casi al mismo nivel. Roy se sorprendía por la maniobra que hicieron sus alumnos. Mientras los otros 6 tuvieron que dar giros muchos más extensos para poder volver a estar al mismo nivel que ellos.

Durante una hora, continuaron haciendo maniobras. Finalmente, vuelven a la base porque quedaba poco combustible.

Todos los cazas aterrizan y forman una fila en diagonal. Los cadetes descienden y se juntan en reunión, en la zona de maniobras sobre el aeropuerto. Conversando y haciendo un resumen del día de hoy. Roy se aparece en escena.

-Bueno chicos. Estuvo divertido. Max, Hikaru vengan. Los demás pueden retirarse.

-Entendido gracias teniente.

-No hay de que muchachos- las responde Roy.

-¿Qué sucede Senpai?

-¡Chicos! Estuvieron increíbles. Y solamente utilizaron cazas ordinarios. Pudieron seguirme de lo más bien.

-Gracias Señor

-Gracias Senpai.

-Bien. Muy bien. Ahora les voy a decir algo muy importante. Tienen que tener en cuenta, que cuando terminen aquí, volarán aviones de verdad. No estoy hablando de estos aviones. Estoy hablando de cazas transformables como el que use hoy.

-¿Actualmente los están usando en batalla?

-Algunos. Pero el enemigo ya nos copió. Rusia ya desarrollo uno. Y créanme. Es tan superior como el VF-0.

-¡Guau! Lo que debe ser volar uno de esos en batalla.

-No te creas que es muy fácil.

-Bah. Dame uno de esos- refiriéndose al VF-0- y te demostraré lo que puedo hacer.

-Sí, sino antes de hacer ¡ESTO! – Roy lo toma del cuello y empieza a rasparle la cabeza con su puño.

-Ja ja ja ja. Se reía Max a carcajadas.

-¡Senpai!. Basta. Me duele.

Los tres se divertían a lo grande. Hikaru había mejorado mucho. Se había recuperado totalmente. Recuperó su compostura, sus ganas de vivir, sus ganas de reír y de disfrutar la vida al máximo obviamente sin ningún tipo de excesos, junto a Max y a Roy.

Para suerte de Hikaru, esa escena divertida fue interrumpida por un asistente que se acercaba a ellos tres.

-Teniente Focker.

-¿Si?

-Alguien lo busca afuera.

-Ok. Allí voy. Muchachos, quédese aquí ahora vuelvo. Espérenme para el almuerzo.

-¡Si Senpai! No te preocupes. -Ve tranquilo.

Roy se dirigía a una sala de estar, ubicada en las inmediaciones de la escuela de aviación. Cuando ingresa, ve a una persona sentada en un grupo de sillas, con la cabeza hacia adelante, con todos sus pelos tapando su rostro y un sombrero parisino en su cabeza, Se trataba de una chica, pero no la reconoció sino hasta que se acercó lo suficiente. Vestía un sobretodo gris, unas botas marrones de taco y un vestido amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas, estando sentada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica misteriosa levanta su cabeza observando a Roy a sus ojos.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-No – Abre una parte de su sobretodo y deja mostrar su cuello marcado y lastimado del lado izquierdo

Roy con los ojos llenos de furia va corriendo hacia afuera, cuando ella decide detenerlo tirándolo del brazo.

-¡NO! ¡Espera!.

Roy la toma de los hombros. -¡¿Qué te hicieron?! ¡Dime que te hicieron!

-Ya sabes. Todo empieza con un halago, después se transforma en un acoso callejero y luego en violencia. Nunca les dirigí la palabra. Pero se sobrepasaron.

-Hijos de puta. Le prometí a tu padre cuidarte. Dime dónde están y les arrancare las bolas y se las meteré por su trasero.

-Espera Roy. No quiero causarte problemas. En serio.

-¡No! Voy a hablar con tu padre. Le diré que no irás más a ese instituto militar. Nido de ratas, acosadores. ¿No saben respetar a una mujer malditos de su puta madre?

-Es que mi padre no va a entender nada. Está muy ocupado en el báltico junto a Global.

-¡A la mierda todo! Misa, quédate aquí. No te muevas.

-Bueno- Le respondía Misa con la cabeza agachada.

Roy va corriendo desesperado a buscar a Hikaru y a Max, que estaban sentados en el comedor almorzando el menú del día. Entra agitado y los encuentra.

Hikaru vio que algo no andaba bien

-¡Senpai! ¿Qué sucede?

-Chicos. Tengo un asunto pendiente. No podre almorzar con ustedes.

-Roy. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve un contratiempo. Volveré por la tarde. Después les explico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Ayuda? ¡Ja!. No. Para nada. Esto es un asunto mío.

Hikaru y Max nunca habían visto a Roy con ese rostro y esa tonada que parecía que iba a matar a alguien.

-Senpai. Si vas a cometer algo feo, trata de no ir preso.

-Gracias Pequeño. Nos vemos a la tarde.

-Ok- Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Roy se aleja de escena y Hikaru y Max se miran estupefactos sin entender nada.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Senpai?

-No lo sé. Pero en la forma que vino, me da la intuición de que algo feo debe haber pasado.

Roy se dirige a donde estaba Misa.

-Ven, vamos – La toma de la mano mientras salen hacia el estacionamiento – Haremos lo siguiente. Voy a acompañarte a la academia militar, tomaremos tus cosas vendrás a mi casa y mañana veremos lo que hacemos.

-Pero Roy. ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios?

-De eso no tendrás que preocuparte. Lo importante eres tú ahora.

Se suben al auto y marchan directo hacia la academia. Ubicada cerca del barrio de Wanikasuga, estaba a 2 horas de auto desde la escuela de aviación.

Takashi el padre de Misa, fue muy amigo del padre de Roy durante años. Roy era su protegido y se llevaban relativamente bien. Cuando su padre falleció, Takashi decidió cuidarlo hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

Takashi deposito su confianza en Roy para cuidar a Misa mientras él estuviera combatiendo en el Mar Báltico.

Llegan a la puerta de la academia y para sorpresa de Misa, uno de los brabucones que se quiso sobrepasar con ella estaba en la puerta de entrada del instituto con sus demás amigos.

Roy no era ningún estúpido. Vio la reacción de Misa tapándose el rostro como podía para no ser reconocida, para que no se metiera en problemas. Pero Roy ya venía con los dientes bastantes afilados y no le importaba nada.

Se bajan del coche y uno de ellos se acerca Roy.

-Vaya vaya. Miren nada más. La tontita estudiosa trajo a su novio. Ay qué miedo.

Roy no le prestó demasiada atención a lo que le dijo este tipo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaba Roy con amabilidad.

-Sato.

-Hola Sato. Dime. ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

Sato estaba descolocado con la tranquilidad que reinaba en Roy y su pregunta.

-Si idiota. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Yankie?

-Pues – suspiraba Roy con una mueca y levantando la frente en expresión de locura sicópata. –me pregunto. ¿Cómo te pueden gustar las mujeres si de verdad tienes el Pito corto

Sato se le acerca a su rostro, mientras los demás brabucones se le acercan por detrás. Lo mira fijamente a sus ojos.

-Repite lo que me dijiste.

-Además de Pito corto, ¿eres sordo?

El brabucón quiso tomarlo del rostro para darle un gancho directo a la nariz, pero Roy como estuvo entrenado en las fuerzas especiales Delta antes de ser piloto, avecino su golpe y se adelantó, clavándole un gancho al estómago y lo dejó sin aire. Misa estaba en el auto observando todo y desesperada quiere bajarse y acudir a su ayuda, pero en ese momento uno de los tipos la toma del brazo

-Quédate aquí muñeca. Mientras destrozamos a tu novio.

-¡Suéltame!

Roy ve de reojo, mientras se pegaba con otros 3 tipos más a los cuales les esquivaba los golpes, aplicando Judo y karate. Dos ya no molestaban pero uno de ellos sabía pelear.

-Ahí voy muñeca. Espérame ya término aquí. Este tipo no es fácil

Roy se enfrentaba a uno que si sabía pelear. Le costó, recibió un par de golpes pero pudo noquearlo con un derechazo. Solo quedaba al que tenía encima Misa. Ella sin quedarse atrás con su bota le pisa el pie con la punta, le pega un gancho al estómago y este cae al piso.

-¡Bien! Así tienes que pelear. Como te enseñe.

Todos los brabucones recuperan el sentido y se levantan del piso.

-¡Vámonos! Este tipo es peligroso

-Dejémosla en paz a esta. Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas.

Los brabucones se van corriendo en dirección hacia afuera del edificio.

Misa ve a Roy, lastimado en uno de sus pómulos. Hinchado pero no era algo grave.

-¡Perdóname Roy!

-ja j aja. ¿Perdonarme? ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo lo que te hice pasar.

-¡Oh! Por favor. No puedo dejar que una dama sea lastimada por unos torpes como estos. Ven, vamos a buscar tus cosas y vamos a trasladarte a otra academia

-Ok.

Misa toma sus cosas y vuelve al auto de Roy. Este la lleva a su casa, cercano a la escuela de aviación.

-Escucha Misa, tengo que ir a ver a unos alumnos. ¿Podrás quedarte aquí un rato? Ya vuelvo.

-Bueno. Si quieres hago algo para cenar.

-Como quieras. Ahora vuelvo.

Roy vuelve a la escuela de aviación. Se tenía que ver con Max y Hikaru. Entra a la barraca donde estaban ellos y no sintieron la presencia de Roy. Ya que estaban jugando al Combat Simulator en una partida en LAN entre 10 pilotos más en todo el edificio.

"Miren nomas mis chicos". Todavía siguen relativamente practicando, jajajaja.

Roy se acerca a Hikaru por detrás y le saca sus auriculares. Este se da vuelta.

-¡Senpai! ¿Qué paso? ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Tu rostro!

Max deja de jugar también para acercarse a ver a Roy en el estado que se encontraba.

-Roy ¿Qué paso?

-Nada chicos, solamente baile un poco de "Rock and Roll" con unos maricas. Escuchen, me tengo que ir. Posiblemente veré si mañana vengo, tengo un asunto pendiente. Cualquier cosa el teniente Carlson estará a cargo de ustedes.

-Entendido

-¡AH! ¡HIKARU!.

-¿Si Senpai?.

-Te conozco loquillo. Vas queres intentar volar el Phoenix como casi te pesqué una vez. ¡Max!. Vigila al bebe que no se escape

-Ja ja ja ja. Entendido señor.

-Ohhhh. ¡Max!. Supuestamente estarías en complicidad conmigo.

-Asi son las reglas amigo

-¡Hey!

-¡EL JUEGO! Decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7

Cap 7. "**Solo fue un pequeño desliz".**

Nota del autor: **_Este es el Flashback concatenado de Misa con el de Hikaru. Aquí formalmente terminamos el pasado y continuamos con nuestra historia en el Cap 8. Pero aclaro que mas adelante habrán algunos Flashbacks futuros, pero no tan largos como este._**

Roy se dirige a su casa. Cercana a la academia, camino a Kyoto. Una vez llegado a su morada, ingresa por la puerta principal

-Misa. ¿Dónde estás? Ya llegue- No había respuesta.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y escucha la ducha. "Se debe estar duchando. OK, voy a tomar un pequeño descanso"

Roy se recuesta en su recamara y toma una siesta. Por su parte, Misa estaba bañándose. Mientras se enjabonaba su esbelto cuerpo, pensaba sobre la situación del día de hoy. "Nunca voy a poder defenderme sola. Soy una inútil para desenvolverme en la vida. Cada situación que sucede a mí alrededor me afecta, no sé cómo actuar. Por suerte pude zafarme y evitar que esos degenerados no me hagan cosas peores. Pero tengo que aprender a defenderme". Cierra la ducha y empieza a secarse el pelo con su toalla. Sale de la misma y se peina su cabello frente a un espejo en el tocador  
Mientras se peinaba, observaba el raspón que tenía en su cuello. Le generaba repugnancia, que la hayan tocado, sentía asco por cualquier hombre. Menos por Roy, que la defendió como correspondía. Con el paso de estos 3 años, a Misa se le mezclaban los sentimientos. Admiraba a Roy, por su valentía y su hombría. Pero cada tanto, fantaseaba con la idea de quién sabe ¿no? Algún desliz casual. Roy le llevaba unos años pero sentía que él quizás no la miraba como una chica con quien pasar una noche en vela. Misa no había estado nunca con un hombre, ni siquiera ha besado alguno. Francamente su autoestima era muy baja, porque durante su infancia no tuvo amistades duraderas y como resultado de eso, cada vez se sentía más solitaria.

Era la cuarta vez que pasaba la noche en la casa de Roy. Generalmente él no estaba mucho tiempo en su casa. Solía salir mucho por las noches, con alguna chica que conocía o algunos amigos de la academia. Su fama de mujeriego y picaron, contrastaba con el de aquél defensor de las mujeres.

Roy amaba a las mujeres. Pero se comportaba con cada una de forma diferente. El trato hacia Misa fue siempre sobreprotector pero sin intenciones de llegar a nada más allá que una amistad. La respetaba demasiado como para intentar algo fuera de lugar.

Quizás ella entendía que por respeto a su padre, Roy no le tocaría un pelo. Pero la necesidad Maslowiana de Misa de satisfacer su necesidad sexual con un hombre aunque sea por primera vez, iba cada vez en aumento. "No sé. Quizás si me pongo algo un poco más provocativa, puede ser que Roy me vea con otros ojos."

Sale del baño apenas con una toalla que le cubría su cuerpo. Para ir a su cuarto si o si tenía que pasar por la entrada de la habitación de Roy. Apenas camina por el pasillo se encuentra que estaba descansando, recostado en su cama.

El ver esa imagen, se le cruzaron varios sentimientos fantasiosos.

Ingresaba al cuarto de Roy despojándose de su toalla, se acostaba al lado de él mientras le daba besos en la mejilla y él la abrazaba y también le devolvía una señal de cariño fraternal hasta tocar sus labios. Esa sensación electrizante que apenas era parte de su imaginación, culminó con ella parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto mirándolo con cariño y admiración.

"Ni los sueñes Misa. Tú no eres así".

Resignada se dirige a su cuarto para ponerse ropa más cómoda y terminar de secarse completamente.

Roy se despierta y se levanta de su cama.

-Misa.

-Estoy en mi cuarto Roy.

-Ok. Voy a ver que tengo en la nevera.

Roy se dirige a la cocina y abre la nevera. En su interior algunas cervezas, jugo de naranja, algunas sodas, verduras y frutas. En el freezer unas pechugas de pollo congeladas.

"Bueno, tengo una idea."

-¡Hey Misa! ¿No quieres pollo al Wok con verduras?

Roy escuchaba sus pasos acercándose a la cocina. Vestía unos short negros pero cortos y una remera suelta. Los pechos de Misa, generaba un tipo de volumen en la remera que tenía puesta. Por supuesto tenía unos braiser.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

-Ok. Entonces cortaré el pollo en trocitos y si quieres, puedes ayudarme con las verduras

-Bueno. Está bien.

Roy, no la dejó de prestar atención en la forma en la que estaba vestida. Ella generalmente, no usaba shorts tan cortos. Fue a abrir la nevera a buscar algunas verduras.

-¿Desde cuándo usas esos Shorts?

-Quise innovar un poco.

-Sí, bastante supongo. La Misa Hayase que conozco no usa ese tipo de atuendo. Aunque tienes buen gusto para vestirte pero vestimenta de entrecasa, bueno… debo decir que esos short te quedan pequeños.

Misa lo mira de forma sarcástica.

-Esta es mi vestimenta oficial de las puertas para adentro.

-Ja ja ja ja. Se nota que hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Sí. Hace como 1 mes más o menos- Mientras cierra la nevera y empieza a lavar las verduras.

-¿Quiénes eran esos idiotas?

-Estudiantes de la academia

-Esos tipos tenían menos pinta de estudiantes que mi abuela.

-Eran unos imbéciles. Por suerte pude escaparme.

-Que les habrás dicho para que te traten así.

2 días antes.

Misa estaba por ingresar a una de las tantas clases que asistía en el instituto militar. Todos los estudiantes vestían uniforme. El de Misa, consistía en una Falda blanca con una chaqueta blanca, medias negras y zapatos negros. Su pelo estaba recogido.

Aunque no lo parezca, Misa se veía muy atractiva frente a otras chicas que asistían a clase. Eso llama la atención de Sato. Un tipo mujeriego, soberbio y fanfarrón que lo único que hacía era llamar la atención.

-Oye princesa. ¿Me devuelves una sonrisa así me acuerdo lo hermosa que es?

Misa no le devolvió ni siquiera la mirada. Siguió caminando como si nada.

Sato no esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Aunque tenía su atractivo, era un imbécil. Tenía fama de ser mujeriego y de no tratar a las mujeres con respeto. Se pone delante de ella.

-Hey. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué te importa?- Le decía Misa de mala gana mientras lo intentaba esquivar. Pero sorpresivamente Sato la toma del brazo

-Escúchame mujerzuela. A mí nadie me contesta así. Así que retráctate por lo que acabaste de decir.

Misa reacciona pegándole una cachetada. Sato gira su rostro y este la toma de ambos brazos apretándola

-¡Suéltame bruto!

-Ahora vas a conocerme.

En ese momento, un chico intenta separarlos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí? Termínenla.

-Voy a descubrir quién eres maldita. No me voy a olvidar de tu rostro.

Misa se lo queda mirando atónita

-¿Estas bien?

-Si gracias.

-Ese es Sato Kurisei. Un brabucón de primera.

-Si se nota. Creo que no tiene suerte con las mujeres.

-A veces sí y otras veces no. Pero es depende del estado de humor que tenga. Generalmente atormenta a las mujeres.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-Es el hijo del director de la academia. Le gusta molestar a las mujeres.

-Entiendo. Por eso hace lo que quiere.

-Mientras no llames su atención, te dejara en paz.

-Es que no sé en qué le llame la atención.

-Y mírate. Eres una chica preciosa- Le decía el joven.

Misa se sonroja. –Uhmm. Gracias por el cumplido.

-De nada. Bueno se me hace tarde.

-Ok Adiós.

Misa terminaba su cursada y volvía a su centro habitacional dentro del instituto. Compartía cuarto con una chica que no era muy simpática según ella. Lo único que hacía era juntarse con otras chicas, para salir con chicos del instituto. A ella no le interesaba. Lo único a lo que se dedicaba era estudiar, encerrada en su cuarto leyendo sus libros hasta horas de la madrugada.

Al otro día, la cursada empezaba a la tarde. Pero aprovechó la mañana, para ir a la cafetería y quedarse estudiando durante toda la mañana.

Sato y sus amigos ingresan a la cafetería.

-Hola. Quiero unas sodas bien frías.

-En seguida- Decía el empleado de la barra.

-Hey Sato. Mira a esa preciosura.

Sato reconoce a Misa.

-Ah. Esta fue la maldita que me pego una bofetada.

-Pues vamos a darle su merecido.

-En eso estoy.

Sato se acerca y se sienta en la mesa de Misa, frente a ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Misa no le presta atención. Los amigos de Sato empiezan a reírse. Sorpresivamente le arrebata el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Hey. ¿Qué haces estúpido?- Le gritaba Misa. Uno de los compañeros de Sato se sienta al lado de Misa y toma su bolso. –Eso es mío. Devuélvemelo-. Misa intenta levantarse de la mesa, pero Sato la toma del brazo y la abraza.

-¡Auxilio suéltame!

El empleado de la barra observa toda la situación.

-¡Hey!. ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

-Cierra la boca viejo decrépito. Métete en tus asuntos – Le amenazaba Sato al empleado de la barra.

-Sato. Vámonos de aquí.

-Ok. Vamos a darle su merecido a esta mujerzuela valiente.

Sato y compañía, se llevan a Misa a un lugar de la academia, por donde no había movimiento de personas.

-Ustedes vigilen. Mientras me la llevo al cuarto de deportes.

-Entendido jefe.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio!.

-¡Cállate escandalosa! Vamos a pasarla bien tú y yo.

Sato se la lleva a un cuarto, donde guardaban equipo para deportes. Cierra la puerta y prende una luz tenue.

Misa intenta defenderse como puede pero Sato tenía mucha fuerza. Este la toma del cuello y la tira contra la pared.

-¡Cállate! Ahora voy a enseñarte lo que es tratar a una mujer. – Decía Sato con una jugosa sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharse su pantalón. Misa aprovecha la oportunidad y le pega un rodillazo en sus testículos. Este se queja de dolor y se tira al piso.

Misa intenta escapar del cuarto pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Maldita. ¡Ahora veras tú!- Sato la toma de la pierna y Misa le pisa la mano. Intenta subir desesperada por unas cajas de madera que estaban en el cuarto, para alcanzar una ventana. Por suerte la abre y sale como puede. Intenta escapar sin ser vista. Vuelve a la cafetería, toma sus cosas y se larga. Toma su teléfono celular y empieza a llamar desesperadamente a Roy, pero este se encontraba en ese momento en el vuelo de entrenamiento con Hikaru y Max. No iba a responder al llamado.

"Me iré de aquí. Iré a buscarlo a la escuela aérea"

De vuelta a la casa de Roy.

-Así que te salvaste de ser violada. Pobre de ellos si llegaban a tocarte de más.

-Pude escapar. Pero no será así para siempre. Tengo que saber defenderme mejor. Los hombres son despreciables- Decía con furia Misa mientras cerraba sus puños contra la mesada de la cocina.

Roy se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella se larga a llorar.

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien. Ya conocerás a mas gente buena.

-Gracias Roy. Gracias por protegerme.

-Ja ja ja. Para eso estoy linda. ¿Qué sería de ti si no estuviera aquí contigo?- Le decía Roy devolviéndole una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras se la acariciaba

Misa también sonreía y se quedaba tranquila de que él estaría con ella en momentos dificiles.

-Bueno. Mejor vamos a preparar la cena. Muero de hambre.

-Si yo también- Decía

La cena ya estaba servida en la mesa. Acompañado por una cerveza y una Petit Cola. Ambos cenaban y cada tanto cuando realizaban una pausa, salía una pequeña charla.

-¿Cómo te esta llendo como instructor?

-Muy bien. La paso bien. Me divierto con algunos cadetes. En especial a dos críos a los que le tengo cariño.

-¿Son buenos chicos?

-¡Sí! Son simpáticos. Serán muy buenos pilotos y serán duros adversarios.

-Me imagino. Teniéndote a ti como instructor, de verdad cualquier cadete puede ser lo suficiente bueno.

-Sí pero estos chicos tienen algo muy especial. Tienen un vínculo de amistad tan fuerte, que puede ser muy valioso en un campo de batalla. Es muy difícil encontrar eso en dos personas.

-¿Es uno de los que estuvo en el bombardeo de Hiroshima?

-Así es.

-Pobre chico.

-Sí, pero por suerte ya está casi recuperado. Igualmente sigue llendo a sesiones de psicología dos veces por semana. Solamente para que pueda mantener su compostura. No te olvides que está piloteando un arma. Aunque sean cazas de entrenamiento, deben estar lo suficientemente equilibrados emocionalmente como para poder pilotearlos.

-Roy. ¿A dónde iré?

-De eso me encargo yo. No te preocupes. Mañana a primera hora intentaré comunicarme con tu Padre y explicarle lo que sucedió.

-Gracias Roy.

Terminada la conversación, levantan las vajillas y se dirigen a la cocina.

-Deja que lave Roy.

-Gracias Misa. De paso voy a limpiar la mesa.

Misa limpiaba las vajillas que utilizaron durante la cena. Mientras Roy, miraba un poco de televisión. En las noticias, hablaban sobre la ASS-1. La nave extraterrestre que se había estrellado en 1999 en Artaria del Sur. Estaban entrevistando a un ingeniero que participaba en el proyecto de reconstrucción de la nave.

-Entonces según los cálculos estimados para la finalización de la construcción del ASS-1. ¿Cuándo culminarán?

-Al ritmo que venimos, la nave estará finalizada a finales de enero del 2009. Si Dios quiere pertenecerá a la flota de cruceros de batalla de la UN-Spacy junto a la Prometeus y a la Daedalus

-¿Qué opinaría de su futura fuerza de combate?

-Creo que será una muy buena nave de batalla. Esperemos que la guerra se termine pronto y que las facciones de la Anti-UN declaren la paz.

Roy apaga el televisor. Ingresa la cocina y ve a Misa secando las vajillas y guardándolas en su lugar.

Roy hace un bostezo terrible. El cansancio se le notaba en los ojos y en el cuerpo.

-Me voy a bañar.

-Bueno. Me parece que yo me iré a mi cuarto también.

-Como gustes. Tu casa es mi casa.

Roy ingresa al cuarto de baño, se despoja de sus ropas y se toma un baño cálido. Mientras Misa se encontraba en su habitación, ordenando algunas de sus pertenencias. Entre ellas encuentra una foto de su madre y de ella cuando era pequeña. La foto se la había sacado en Roma. Data del año 1994.

"Recuerdo esta fotografía. Fuimos con mi Padre y mi Madre de vacaciones a Europa. Que lindos recuerdos. Era muy feliz en aquel entonces. No tenía obligaciones, podía hacer lo que quería, era la niña mimada. Je je je je."

Observaba la fotografía mientras alguna lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.

"Madre. Como te extraño".

La ducha de Roy termina. Toma una toalla y se seca el cuerpo. Se mira al Espejo y se toca su barbilla, para saber si se tenía que afeitar.

"Hoy todavía falta un poco más. Mejor me voy a afeitar en dos días."

Salió del cuarto de baño y se fue a su recámara. Ahí se vistió y se puso una remera desgastada con el símbolo de la UN-Spacy y unos shorts negros.

Sin antes de acostarse definitivamente, va al cuarto de Misa. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no ingresa sin antes tocarla

-¿Si?

-Ya me voy a dormir Misa. Mañana voy a hablar con tu padre. Voy a pedir tu transferencia a Artaria del Sur. Precisamente a Ciudad Macross. Allí se abrió una nueva academia militar a principio de este año. Podrás finalizar tus estudios allí. ¿Qué te parece?

-No sé. Déjame pensarlo. Mañana te doy una respuesta.

-Ok. Tienes tiempo hasta mañana dulzura. Dulces sueños.

-Gra…rracias Roy. Descansa- Le devolvía el saludo sonrojada

Roy se acuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos inmediatamente. Misa, también hace lo mismo pero no podía dormir. Sentía una sensación de angustia e inseguridad. Estaría toda la noche analizando, las ventajas y las desventajas de transferirse de Kyoto a Macross.

Pero además también pensaba en Roy. No sabía realmente que era lo que sentía por él. Sentía la necesidad de estar con un hombre. Pero un hombre como Roy. Un hombre que la supiera tratar bien, como una verdadera dama. Estuvo así durante dos horas.

"Tengo ganas de ir al baño. Quizás puedo hacer ese pequeño viaje como excusa".

Misa se dirige al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Una vez que termina sale y se queda parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación observando a Roy mientras descansaba.

"Roy no me dirá nada si me acuesto al lado suyo. No quiero molestarlo. Pero…. ¿Qué tal si llega a reaccionar mal? Bueno, no llegue hasta aquí por nada. Voy a acostarme pero despacio".

Misa entraba con sigilo a la recamara. Se acuesta a su lado, solamente para contemplar como dormía.

"Ahora ¿Qué hago? No me digas que no se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí. Duerme como un bebe"

Misa en un acto de inconciencia decide extender su mano y acariciarle su cabello. Roy ni se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Estaba profundamente dormido.

"Bueno, es ahora o nunca"

Ella va acercando sus labios a los de él cuando en ese instante…

¡RING RING RING RING RING RING!

Misa sobresaltada se levanta de la cama de Roy y este intenta despertarse tomando su teléfono celular.

-¿Hola? Si…. Habla él. ¿Dónde? Ok, mañana por la mañana haré el informe preliminar. Muchas gracias por avisarme Comandante Lauris- Roy cuelga el celular y lo deja sobre la mesita de luz. Este no se percató de la presencia de Misa en el cuarto y se acomoda en la cama nuevamente para retomar el sueño.

Ella estaba parada, paralizada observando a Roy.

"Demonios. ¿Qué hago? No puedo irme así nomás. Dios. Esta situación es embarazosa".

-Hey. ¿Qué te sucede Misa?

-¡Roy! Es que yo…. Es que.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Enciende la luz del cuarto. –Anda, dime ¿Qué te sucede? Ven aquí. Siéntate en la cama.

Misa se sienta al lado de él en la cama.

-Me cuesta dormirme últimamente.

-¿Es por lo de hoy? Oh vamos. Ya paso. Vendrán momentos más lindos a partir de ahora.

-Eso espero. Quisiera que todo fuera diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que, mira. Si te digo algo un poco embarazoso. ¿Prometes no reírte?

-Claro. Dime.

-Ok. Resulta es que nunca he besado a un hombre. Tampoco he estado con uno. Y….yyyy

-Ja ja ja ja. ¿Eso es lo que te tiene muy preocupada?

-¡Bueno! Tú sabes. Una chica a mi edad ya debería haber estado con algún hombre en su vida.

-Oh Misa. No sabía que fueras muy tierna. No me lo esperaba de ti. Tengo que decirte algo. Eres una chica muy linda y dulce.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Lo eres. Pero todo vendrá solo. No tienes que esforzarte a estar con alguien que no quieres. Entiendo que a tu edad ya estás un poco grande como para no haber estado con nadie, pero ya te va a llegar tu oportunidad. Ese hombrecito está en alguna parte, esperando por ti. Y créeme que tarde o temprano se te cruzará.

Mientras en la barracas de la Escuela de Aviación Militar

-¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- Estornudaba Hikaru

-¡Salud! Amigo.

-Gracias, alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

De vuelta al cuarto de Roy.

-Es que, de verdad siento la necesidad de estar con un hombre.

-¡Ah! Eso es otra cosa. Je je je. Mira, yo personalmente no puedo ayudarte. Si pensabas estar conmigo, no puedo. Te quiero como a una hermana menor Misa.

Misa siente un pequeño vació en su pecho. Pero no era por un mal de amor, sino que estando tan cerca de un hombre y que sintiera un rechazo por parte de él, no le cayó tan bien.

-Entonces…. No tengo ninguna chance contigo.

-Ja ja ja. Claro que no. Pero anímate nena. Eres una mujercita preciosa. Ya verás. En Macross conocerás a mucha gente. La ciudad es relativamente muy joven. Quizás quien sabe- Abrazándola con su mano derecha- Allí conocerás a tu verdadero amor.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Ok. Entonces ya me siento mejor. Gracias Roy por ser comprensivo conmigo. Y por ser tan caballero. Hay muy pocos hombres como tú.

-Gracias Misa. Descuida. Para lo que necesites siempre estaré.

-Solo quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Si?

-Esta charla es nuestra y jamás ocurrió. ¿Podemos mantenerla en secreto?

-¡Por supuesto! Guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias. Le decía abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ve a dormir nena. Mañana te cambiará la vida.

-¡Sí! Gracias. Le devolvía el saludo Misa con una sonrisa.

Roy apagaba la luz y se acostaba nuevamente

"Ayyyyyy. Mujeres. Tan difíciles, pero tan interesantes cuando uno menos se lo espera."

Mientras tanto, Misa camina por el pasillo volviendo a su habitación, cayéndose sus lágrimas de dolor

"Listo. A partir de ahora seré la más dura de todas de la milicia. Porque destinaré toda mi vida a ella y seré la mejor en mi campo".

Fin Cap 7


	8. Capítulo 8

Cap.8 **"Reencuentro"**

Misa se encontraba en su despacho, sentada en su escritorio tomando una taza de café, ojeaba unos informes sobre los últimos eventos que sucedieron.

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que el SDF-1 realizó el Fold que lo transportó a una órbita cercana de Plutón.

La trayectoria del SDF-1 para el retorno a la tierra, aún estaba sin definirse. El alto mando en el SDF-1 debatía sobre cómo deberían sortear los planetas del sistema solar, para aprovechar las fuerzas gravitatorias, para ahorrar la mayor cantidad de combustible posible.

El planeta más importante sería Júpiter. Ya que es el único planeta del sistema solar, que tiene una fuerza gravitatoria lo suficientemente poderosa para generar un empuje significativo.

Global les había dado una orden a Misa y a Claudia, para estudiar los diferentes tipos de escenarios posibles, que se pudiesen llevar a cabo para emprender una trayectoria.

"Esto es bastante complicado. Además lo que más nos complica, es el hecho de ¿Cómo evitar al enemigo a toda costa y tratar de reducir el tiempo de vuelo? En uno de mis escenarios, el enemigo nos ataca en Neptuno y luego en Saturno. Pero esto lo que más me complica. Nos soy adivina y si el SDF-1 tiene que seguir una trayectoria ideal, no puedo darme el lujo de que hagamos un camino estable"

El teléfono de Misa empieza a sonar.

-Hayase

-Misa. Tengo un plan. ¿Puedo ir a tu oficina?

-Si Claudia. Ven hacia aquí.

-Allí voy.

Misa corta la llamada y se reclina hacia atrás en su sillón de escritorio, girando sobre el mismo y observando el espacio. Cada tanto pensaba en aquel joven piloto, que la hizo renegar.

Sentía un poco de preocupación. No había noticias sobre él desde hace horas. Obviamente ella tenía que mantener una conducta y seguir trabajando.

"¿Dónde estarás? No me ha llegado ninguna noticia tuya desde hace horas." Mientras observaba en un estante una cajita de Té de rosa Mosqueta.

Hangar N° 14, inmediaciones de la Prometeus.

Roy y Max habían aterrizado sanos y salvos. Pero Hikaru no aparecía. En esta batalla, el adversario se llevó unas cuantas víctimas. Pero los VF-1 fueron superiores en todo tipo de aspectos tácticos.

La preocupación de Roy crecía aumento. Organizo un equipo de búsqueda, junto a uno subordinados para que registren toda la nave. Inclusive las zonas que habían sido selladas, que no representaban utilidad para el actual SDF-1.

Sentado tomándose la cabeza intentaba analizar la situación, y pensar en donde podría encontrarse Hikaru. Max se encontraba a su lado

-No puede ser. Suelo mantener la compostura en este tipo de situaciones. Pero cuando se trata de Hikaru, me genera preocupación. Sé que el diablillo puede cuidarse sólo. Es fuerte. Espero que esté bien. Va, yo creo que está bien.

-Yo también Roy. Tengo mis esperanzas.

-Además el transmisor del VF-1 de él sigue emitiendo una señal débil, pero no es precisa. Se encuentra en un radio de 300 metros. Por eso he enviado a mis muchachos a buscar en esta zona.

-Quiero ir a buscarlo- Exclamaba Max con preocupación.

-Negativo Max. Debemos quedarnos aquí.

-Pero Jefe. Es mi amigo…

-Y mi protegido. Pero sabes muy bien que aquí no podemos hacer lo que queremos. Tenemos órdenes estrictas de permanecer de guardia, en caso de que tengamos que salir a combatir.

No te olvides que estamos solos en el espacio y el SDF-1 depende de nosotros para defenderse. Mientras volvamos a la tierra, será nuestro nuevo hogar.

El Handy de Roy empieza a sonar.

-Mayor Focker.

-¿Si?

-Buenas noticias. Encontramos el VF-1 del Aviador Ichijo.

-Excelente. ¿Hikaru está bien?

-Negativo Señor. No hay rastros del piloto.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí señor. Pero la escotilla está abierta. Posiblemente esté por alguna parte.

-¡OK! Manténgame informado Cabo Hoskins. Sigan buscándolo

-Sí señor. Cambio y fuera.

-¿Y?

-Encontraron la Valquiria de Hikaru, pero él no estaba. "¿Hikaru dónde estás?

En algún lugar del SDF-1.

Hikaru estaba sentado contra la pared, observando a Minmay mientras descansaba, iluminada por una pequeña lámpara a Querosene.

El rencuentro entre Hikaru y Minmay fue emocionante. Ninguno de los dos sabía del otro, desde el cruel bombardeo en Hiroshima hace 5 años.

Hace 5 horas.

Para Hikaru era como ver a un fantasma. Una sensación de escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo. Más Allá de tratar de entender, ¿Qué hacía Minmay en ese sitio?

No existía ninguna explicación acorde a la situación actual.

Ambos no sabían qué decir. Habían pasado tantos años. Hikaru pensó en ella durante muchísimo tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido al bombardeo?

-¿Qué haces aquí? No puedo creer lo que me está pasando.

-Estoy en la misma situación que tú.

Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-Hikaru ¿dónde estuviste este tiempo?- Preguntaba Minmay entre lágrimas

-Por ahí. Intentando recuperarme después de las explosiones

Ambos dejan de abrazarse y empiezan a mirarse a los ojos. Minmay estaba completamente intacta. Pero se le notaban algunas cicatrices en los brazos.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-No recuerdo mucho qué fue lo que pasó. Pero cuando desperté estaba en un hospital en Okayama. Un grupo de rescate me encontró. Estuve en coma durante dos meses y cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba recuperándome de mis heridas.

-Habrá sido terrible.

-Sí. Dicen que lo que me salvo fue una pila de escombros, que sirvió como refugio mientras las bombas seguían cayendo. Estaba debajo de ellos. Dijeron que fue un milagro- Contaba Minmay mientras juntaba aire -Aunque no lo creas mi cuerpo salió despedido unos 50 metros como resultado de la onda expansiva. Esa fue la causa de las múltiples fracturas que tuve en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-En realidad debo decir que yo tuve más suerte que tú. Pude irme caminando pero cuando llegué mi casa. Yo… yo….-

Hikaru no quería volver a recordar la imagen de su Hermana y su Madre muertas. Pero Minmay le preguntó. Ella no tenía la culpa. Y Hikaru empezó a lagrimear.

Minmay se dio cuenta del mal recuerdo

-Está bien Hikaru. No me cuentes. Sea lo que sea ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. El destino quiso que no volvamos a encontrarnos aquí.

-Gracias Minmay. Gracias por volver a aparecer. Durante todos estos años, supere mi dolor. No digo que haya tenido momentos malos, pero por suerte tengo gente alrededor mío que me cuida.

-Yo también. Mis tíos son los que me terminaron cuidando

-A propósito. ¿Qué haces en Macross?- Desconociendo que el SDF-1 estaba ya en el espacio.

-Como mis tíos me dijeron que Macross estaba prosperando, decidieron abrir un restaurante en la ciudad. En realidad el restaurante fue abierto en el año 2006. Pero me quedé un largo tiempo en Okayama. Terminé mis estudios y decidí venir aquí y ayudarlos con el negocio. No daba abasto.

Hikaru no sabía si preguntarle por sus Padres. Decidió no hacerlo, por si ella pasaba por el mismo mal recuerdo que él.

-Aún no puedo creer que pudiera encontrarte hasta hoy. Busque por todos lados. Inclusive, le dije a un amigo que investigase en todas la ciudades cercanas a Hiroshima.

-Es que mucha gente desapareció Hikaru. Hasta el día de hoy permanece gente desaparecida. Hay familias que han podido encontrar a sus seres queridos, ya a vivos o muertos después de años.

-Tenemos suerte que nuestro caso sea el primero.

-Sí tal cual- Minmay presta atención al uniforme de Hikaru- ¿eres piloto?

-Sí. Al final puede lograrlo. Soy miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas Espaciales de las Naciones Unidas. (UN-SPACY)

-Estoy contenta por ti. Que hayas podido lograr lo que soñaste en años.

-Gracias Minmay. Bueno en realidad no estoy digamos muy conforme con mi estilo de vida actual. Tú sabes muy bien que yo quería ser piloto acrobático. Cuando me recupere, en mis tiempos libres volaba un avión acrobático un Fan-Racer. Aunque no pude ser siempre 100% piloto acrobático, me pude dar algunos gustos.

Pasaban las horas en la charla se tornó duradera.

-Hay que salir aquí Minmay. Busquemos una salida.

-Si vamos.

Durante horas estuvieron recorriendo los corredores sellados del SDF-1. La zona en la que ellos se encontraban pertenecía a una antigua sección de la nave. Ante que se estrellara en la tierra. Parecía como un gran laberinto eterno. Constantemente iban y venían.

-Mira Hikaru. Ahí hay luz.

-Vamos.

Encontraron una gran sala y un ventanal. Desde la perspectiva de ambos, parecía de noche. Pero en realidad se dieron cuenta que estaba en el espacio, cuando se acercaron al ventanal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntaba Minmay.

-Creo que estamos en el espacio. Y por lo que estoy observando, lejos de nuestra tierra.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

-Pronto lo averiguaremos. Quédate aquí.

Hikaru decide subir a un punto alto cerca del ventanal. Su idea era encender su trasmisor y ver si podía tener un poco más de señal para ubicar la posición exacta en la que se encontraban. Unas coordenadas aparecieron en su transmisor.

Incrédulo la observa

"Qué raro. Si los cálculos de este trasmisor son correctos, estamos en una órbita cercana a Plutón. ¿¡Que?!. ¿Plutón?!"

-¿Todo bien Hikaru?

-No lo sé. Pero hay algo raro aquí. Por lo que veo en el transmisor, si llega a ser cierto estamos cerca de Plutón.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-No estoy bromeando

Hikaru vuelve al lado de Minmay. Ambos permanecen en silencio por un tiempo tratando analizar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Mira eso!

-¿Qué? ¡AHH!.

Por el ventanal se ven flotando en el espacio, varios objetos de origen terrestre. Desde celulares anteojos y billeteras, hasta autos camiones e inclusive barcos. Una gran variedad objetos flotaban en cercanías del SDF-1.

-¡Mira eso!

-¡Guau!

Ambos observaban un atún gigantesco. Era tan grande, que sería suficiente para alimentarlos. Desde hace horas que sufren hambre. Hikaru tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieres ese atún?

-Sí. Se ve delicioso.

-Mira allí, puede ser que se trate de una cámara hiperbárica. Quizás pueda ingresar por ahí, salir al espacio e ir a buscarlo

-Pero el espacio te mataría.

-Estos trajes pueden resistir por 1 minuto las condiciones extremas del espacio. Utilizaré mi casco. Necesitaría tu bufanda para taparme el rostro y me pondré algodones en los oídos. Este extintor puedo utilizarlo para propulsarme. Toma, me sujetaré esta soga a mi cintura. Sostenla para que no me vaya demasiado lejos. Rápido. Observa todo desde la ventana.

-Entendido Hikaru.

Minmay sostiene la soga. Hikaru se acerca a la compuerta de la cámara hiperbárica.

-¿Viste esos tres botones grandes?

-Sí

-Correcto. Con el verde supuestamente abres la compuerta interior. La amarilla sirve para la despresurización y la roja abre la compuerta exterior. Respeta las tres secuencias. Cuando veas que estoy volviendo con el atún, realizas la secuencia pero al revés. ¿Entendiste Minmay?

-Si entendí.

-Perfecto. Estoy listo. Hazlo

Minmay procede a realizar la secuencia que le indicó Hikaru. Dentro de la cámara hiperbárica, Hikaru estaba listo. Minmay apretó el botón rojo y automáticamente Hikaru sale al espacio.

Según la teoría, es posible sobrevivir en un corto tiempo en el espacio. Sería algo parecido a bucear en el océano. Pero la única diferencia es que aquí no hay océano y tampoco aire.

Hikaru debería darse prisa. Para poder propulsarse utiliza el extintor. El atún ya se estaba alejando y con sus manos lo toma de la cola.

Minmay ve todo desde el ventanal y Hikaru con el extintor realiza el duro regreso al SDF-1.

Ella estaba lista para abrir la compuerta exterior. Observando a través del ventanal, ve a Hikaru acercándose rápidamente. Esta aprieta el botón rojo y la compuerta vuelve a abrirse y Hikaru ingresa al interior de la cámara hiperbárica.

Minmay termina de realizar la secuencia.

-¡Hikaru! ¿Estás bien?

-Minmay se acerca a la entrada de la compuerta hiperbárica y ve a Hikaru tirado en el piso y el Atún a su lado.

-¡HIKARU!- Desesperada va corriendo hacia él. La observa y no tenía sentidos- Hikaru por favor. ¡No me hagas esto! Fue una muy mala idea.

Minmay empieza a aplicarle RCP desesperadamente. Para eso, le saca su traje, su musculosa y lo deja desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Durante 1 minuto y medio intenta reanimarlo. Hasta que empieza a toser y recupera el aliento

-¡Coff Coff Coff Coff Coff!. Lis.. CoffCoff to. Listo.

-Hikaru. ¡No hagas más esa estupidez!

-¿Tu querías un atún? Pues aquí lo tienes. Ja ja j aja- Gracias por salvarme Minmay.

Hikaru recuerda todo ese momento, mientras observaba a Minmay descansar.

Ahora lo que más importaba, era intentar escapar de ese sitio.

Despacho de Global.

Misa, Claudia y Global estaban reunidos, debatiendo la trayectoria del SDF-1 de su regreso la tierra.

-Capitán. Hemos ensayado tres escenarios en la computadora. El tiempo de vuelo es de ocho meses aproximadamente con una mínima diferencia entre los tres.

-mmm. Eso es bastante tiempo. Además estamos lidiando con un enemigo que apenas conocemos. Estarán buscándonos por todo el sistema solar.

-Nuestros pilotos estarán capacitados para hacer frente al enemigo a toda costa si fuera necesario- Respondía Misa con seguridad- Será decisión suya tomar la opción que más le convenga señor.

-Ok estudiaré bien los informes. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias Capitán.

Ambas se retiran del despacho de Global.

-Espero que los informes sean válidos.

-Misa despreocúpate. Además no llegaremos ni en sueños sin hacer una escala táctica a Marte.

-¿Estará habitada la base?

-Ya nos enteraremos cuando aterricemos.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Sabes si encontraron al aviador Ichijo?

-Roy no me dijo nada. Todavía lo siguen buscando. ¿Estas preocupada?- Le dice Claudia codeándola

-¡No! Solamente preguntaba por curiosidad- le respondía sonrojada -Además supongo que puede cuidarse solo.

-¿En serio estás pensando eso? Eres insensible.

-¡No soy insensible Claudia! Quise decir que seguro está bien. No me malinterpretes.

Claudia se detiene y la mira con mala cara

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Voy a decirte algo sin que te ofendas. Si de verdad sientes preocupación por él, no deberías tener vergüenza en decírmelo. Yo también estoy preocupada por él, ya que lo conozco hace años cuando empezaba a salir con Roy. Si supieras aceptarte un poco a ti misma, no espantarías tanto a los hombres.

-Lo considero un amigo nada más. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero ahora pudo retractarse un poco.

-Al igual que a ti. Je je je.

-Yo seguiré siendo la misma. La misma rígida y solterona Misa Hayase.

-Ja ja ja ja. La verdad no tienes cura. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Desde luego. Necesito uno urgente. Se me caen los ojos del sueño.

Volviendo a las inmediaciones del SDF-1

Minmay se levanta de su siesta. Pero no ve a Hikaru cerca. Éste fue a explorar el lugar, marcando los puntos que no había recorrido todavía.

"Veamos, ya pase por aquí. Esta intersección ya la ví. Solo que me queda este pasillo y yá. Espero encontrar un sitio en donde poder salir".

Hikaru caminaba a lo largo de un pasillo, donde había unas columnas que sostenían parte de la estructura de la nave. Lo que más le llamó la atención era que las columnas eran dobles y formaban un cuadrado perfecto. Enfocando su linterna ve que ése cuadrado tenía la forma de una compuerta que se abría hacia arriba.

"creo que lo encontré. Seguramente se trate de una compuerta. Voy a tirar de ella, a ver si abre."

Hikaru intenta tirar de la compuerta y ésta cede un poco. Puede observar a simple vista un pequeño paz de luz tenue de la compuerta semiabierta.

"Excelente. Voy a buscar a Minmay y nos iremos aquí"

-Entonces te decía, la idea era que en unos años me pudiera mudar con Roy a una cabaña. Precisamente en Canadá.

-Es muy lindo Canadá. Fui de chica y es un país extenso y hermoso- le respondía Misa mientras volvían con el café a su despacho.

Ambas no se habían dado cuenta, que la compuerta que intentó abrir Hikaru era un acceso de mantenimiento, que conectaba con el despacho de Misa. Este de fábula, vuelve adonde Minmay estaba descansando. Cuando llega no la encuentra en su sitio.

"¿Dónde se metió?"

-¡Minmay! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Minmay!. Encontré un lugar para escaparnos.

Hikaru busca a Minmay por el lugar. Pero no había respuesta por parte de ella. Con preocupación decide volver por donde vino siguiendo su búsqueda.

La seguía llamando pero no respondía. Con su linterna empieza a iluminar un pasaje. A lo lejos ve una compuerta sellada. La golpea con sus manos y era hueca.

Regresa por donde vino iluminando con su linterna. Era muy difícil moverse por ese lugar en plena oscuridad.

"¡diablos!. ¿Dónde se metió?"

-¡Minmay!

-aquí estoy

Hikaru corre entre la oscuridad, iluminando el camino y ve a Minmay sentada sobre suelo. Su aspecto no era bueno

-Minmay. Aquí estas. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No me siento bien.

-déjame ver- le toca su frente y está volando de fiebre- Tienes fiebre. Ven encontré un lugar por donde nos podemos ir. La levanta y la coloca tras su espalda, sosteniéndola por debajo de las rodillas con sus manos.

"no puede ser. Tiene una fiebre muy elevada, tengo que darme prisa".

Hikaru vuelve al lugar donde se encontraba la compuerta, que abrió hace un momento.

-Espera aquí- le dice Minmay mientras la deja sentada apoyada contra una columna.

Hikaru vuelve a la compuerta. Intenta abrirla con ambas manos. La traba era muy dura de accionar, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Entonces, ¿crees que soy insensible?

-No lo decía enserio, pero ¿no te preocupas por las personas que te puedan llegar a importar?

-Sí puede ser que sienta un poco de preocupación. Pero puede cuidarse sólo.

-Que sea hombre no significa que esté en peligro.

-Bueno tú lo ves de esa forma. Para mí los hombres saben cuidarse solos. Las mujeres en algunas situaciones también pueden hacerlo…

Claudia nota algo extraño en el techo. Como una pequeña portezuela que se estaba moviendo.

-Misa. ¿Qué eso? Algo se mueve

Ambas miran hacia arriba y observan como la compuerta de mantenimiento se movía.

-¡Claudia! Ayúdame a mover la mesa.

-¿Qué? Comandante Hayase. ¡Comandante!.

-¿Quién anda ahí arriba?

-Soy Ichijo.

-¡ICHIJO!- Decían ambas mujeres. -¡espera no te muevas! Ahora te sacaremos de ahí.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Rezaba Hikaru. –Escuchen. Tengo a una persona conmigo que no se siente bien. Por favor traigan ayuda.

-¡Enseguida Hikaru! No te muevas.

Claudia y Misa salían del despacho y buscaban a alguien de mantenimiento para que les ayudara abrir la compuerta y pedían asistencia médica. Mientras tanto Claudia telefoneaba a Roy en su celular.

Hangar N° 14.

-¿Muñeca?

-¡Roy! Encontramos a Hikaru

-¿¡EN SERIO?!. ¿¡DONDE?!

-Se encuentra en un ducto que da a la oficina de Misa. De todos los lugares que pudo haber aparecido, justo termina con nosotras- Decía Claudia con alegría.

-¡Excelente! Voy para allá-Roy corta el teléfono. -¡Max! Encontraron a Hikaru.

-¡Qué bien! Sabía que estaba con vida.

-Ven conmigo. Vayamos a la oficina de Misa.

Ambos corren hacia la oficina de Misa con alegría.

Mientras tanto, personal de mantenimiento intentaba abrir la compuerta. Pero ésta estaba dura. La lubricaron y con un una palanca pudieron abrirla. El espacio era suficiente para que una persona no muy grandota pudiera ingresar. Uno de los técnicos sube que una escalera y ve a Hikaru y a Minmay.

-Hola chico.

-Primero bajen a la chica, es la mayor prioridad-le decía Hikaru.

-Perfecto ayúdame a arrimarla

Hikaru y el técnico con delicadeza, bajaban a Minmay por las escaleras a través de la compuerta.

Misa y Claudia observaban la escena y no entendían lo que sucedía.

-¿Quién será esa chica?

-No lo sé. Alguien con quien se cruzó Hikaru supongo.

Una vez que bajan a Minmay, Hikaru desciende por las escaleras. En el despacho ve a Misa y a Claudia y en ese instante aparecieron Roy y Max.

-¡Bebe! Apareciste. ¡Ja ja ja!- Decía Roy con eufórico.

-¡Amigo! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le decía Max.

Hikaru no salía de su asombro. De todos los lugares que pudo haber elegido para salir de la sección sellada del SDF-1, fue a parar a la oficina de Misa.

Los tres se abrazan cariñosamente.

Misa y Claudia contemplan la escena emitiendo leves sonrisas.

Hikaru vuelve hacia Claudia y Misa.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que Hikaru.- Le respondía Claudia.

En ese momento un grupo de médicos ingresaba a la oficina para asistir a Minmay.

-Despejen por favor. ¡La llevaremos a enfermería!

-Gracias a Dios.

-Creo que todo esto tiene explicación. ¿No es así aviador?- Preguntaba Misa curiosa

-Es una larga historia. Después se la contaré Comandante. –Respondía Hikaru

-Sin cuidado. Primero recupérate y luego me vienes a ver

-Se encuentra bien. La llevaremos a enfermería- decía un médico.

Colocaban a Minmay en una camilla y se la llevaban rápidamente para asistirla. Hikaru corría detrás de ellos y Max lo acompañaba. Roy por su parte se quedó con Misa y Claudia.

-Vaya. Creo que el pequeño nos tendrá que dar una buena explicación con respecto a esa chica. Ja ja ja. Me lleva este Hikaru.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cap. 9 "**Sensaciones, primer contacto fuera de servicio**"

El despacho de Misa estaba lleno de informes de los líderes de escuadrón, desde la última batalla llevada al cabo en la Tierra.

Hikaru fue citado para tener un interrogatorio a pedido de la Comandante Hayase, para informar sobre los eventos sucedidos durante el Fold

-Así que entonces, después del Fold, sin ningún tipo de explicación terminó dentro del SDF-1.

-Me sentía completamente confundido y en cierta forma deje funcionando el transmisor de mi valquiria para que pueda ser encontrado. Y ahí fue cuando me encontré con Minmay-

-¿Quién es esta chica?-

-Una amiga de mi infancia. Por pura casualidad nos encontramos aquí adentro-

-Ok-

-Mire Comandante, sinceramente no me encuentro en un muy buen momento que digamos. Entiendo sus requerimientos y sus intenciones de mantener el trabajo lo más ordenado posible. Pero ¿podríamos ver esto mañana? Estoy muy cansado-

-¿Para qué está en la milicia aviador?-

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Solamente es una consulta. Creo que debería poner más empeño en su trabajo. Solamente estoy pidiendo una explicación, concreta y sencilla sobre los eventos sucedidos-

-Comandante Hayase. No quiero ser reprimido pero, me voy a retirar. Muchas gracias- Hikaru se levanta de su asiento y le da la espalda a Misa, acercándose a la puerta del despacho

-¿A dónde cree que va? Todavía no he terminado-Decía Misa con tono firme

-Me voy a mi barraca a descansar. Si necesita algo más toque la puerta y pregunte-

-Pensé que te habías retractado-

Hikaru se acerca al borde de su escritorio, se inclina apoyando ambas manos sobre él -Yo pensé que eras diferente aquel día en el restaurante. Agradezco la invitación del Té. Muy rico Comandante. Me gusto su velada y la reunión que hemos tenido recién-

-Todavía no puede retirarse aviador, sin antes que yo se lo ordene-

-¡Entonces estoy pidiendo por favor que me dé la orden de retirada!-

-Aviador. ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo? Dígame la verdad. ¿Tan despreciable soy? ¿Tan molesta como un mosquito que vuela delante de su cara, y que espera ser matado de un manotazo?-

-En realidad no tengo ningún problema con usted. Estoy muy cansado y sinceramente sí me hace más preguntas le contestaré cualquier cosa y si eso se ve reflejado en el informe, no será muy profesional de nuestra parte, además, el informe será firmado por mí y por usted. Si alguien le pidiera sus papeles, algún oficial superior por ejemplo, pensará cualquier cosa. Y el informe no será válido.

-No crea que voy a escribir todo lo que usted dice. A decir verdad, sus fundamentos son válidos. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me respete?

-Ser más comprensiva por ejemplo. ¡Ah! y otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Yo le salve la vida. ¿Acaso lo olvidó?

-No lo he olvidado y se lo agradezco. Supongo que estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Ve? Por ese tipo de comentarios, no se hace querer. Esperaba que me dijera muchas gracias. Si supiera decir las cosas un poco más armoniosas y agradables posibles, recién ahí la empezaré a respetar más.

-¿Quiere una medalla?- Preguntaba Misa en tono sarcástico

-Bueno. Parece ser que no es un buen momento para hablar. ¿Puedo retirarme?-

-Sí puede. Retírese.

Hikaru se la queda mirando un momento, viendo como revisaba su informe recién escrito y haciendo anotaciones. Saluda militarmente y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero sin antes de no decirle algo que la cabrearía completamente.

-¿Sabe? Lo que usted realmente necesitaría para descargar tensiones, es que le hagan una buena cogida.

Hikaru se retira de la oficina tan rápido como puede, y ella se levanta enojada y con los ojos llenos de furia abre la puerta de su despacho.

-¡AVIADOR ICHIJO! ¡QUEDA SUSPENDIDO POR LENGUAJE VULGAR Y DIRIGIRSE A UN OFICIAL SUPERIOR DE FORMA IRRESPETUOSA!

-Gracias. ¡Nunca estará con un hombre! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!- Decía eso mientras se acercaba hacia ella y la marcaba con el dedo en uno de sus hombros mientras la empujaba

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡No me toque!

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con usted. ¿Quiere saber por qué? Porque está destinada a estar conmigo. Y seguramente está sedienta.

-¡deje de decir tonterías! ¡Es un ingrato, irrespetuoso, degenerado y desobediente!

-Adiós. Jamás tocara un hombre. Ya perdió su oportunidad.

Misa se levanta completamente sobresaltada de la cama. Se toma la frente con la mano y estaba completamente sudada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

"Maldición. Que pesadilla."

Prende la luz de su recámara, se levanta de la misma y se dirige al baño para mojarse la cara. Se mira rostro y se está dando cuenta de que los años van pasando. Ella recordaba cuando era una niña angelical, y su cara era jovial y alegre. Pero desde el fallecimiento de su Madre, su mundo se fue derrumbando durante el paso de los años. Ella era muy feliz pero su felicidad se fue perdiendo, a medida que no recibiese amor apropiado de una Madre, que ya no estaba.

Misa observa el reloj de pared colgado del baño.

"Son las tres de la mañana. Todavía me queda un rato para seguir descansando"

Ella no era mucho de Soñar. Generalmente se acostaba y dormía de recorrido hasta levantarse al otro día. Pero últimamente estaba teniendo sueños sobre su trabajo, sobre la milicia y en especial sobre Hikaru. El último sueño que tuvo hace instantes, le remarcó su principal necesidad. La necesidad de estar con alguien del sexo opuesto. Su frustración negada todo este tiempo por parte de su subconsciente, no es obsecuente a sus peticiones. Aunque fuera muy atractiva, su personalidad le jugaba muchísimo en contra al momento de conocer a un hombre. El tema es que ella no entendía bien lo que quería. ¿Quería encontrar a un compañero de vida o simplemente tener una noche para perder su virginidad?

"Creo que necesito descansar más. Ya que hoy no voy a trabajar, voy a despejar un poco mi cabeza".

Vuelve acostarse y a recuperar los pocos minutos de sueño que perdió.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador empieza a sonar. Ella no programaba según los días en las que se tenía que levantar. Este día era de franco, así que lo programó para las 10 de la mañana.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse sus dientes y su cara. Terminado eso, se dirige a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno. Un rico café con leche y tostadas de pan con manteca.

Sentada en la punta de la mesa, apoya la taza de café las tostadas a un costado. Toma pequeños sorbos pero servido de colocarle endulzante líquido.

"Puaj. Siempre hago lo mismo. Seguramente si alguien estuviera a lado me lo estuviera recalcando todo este tiempo. Ya sea de buena forma o de mala forma."

Mientras revolvía el café, apoyaba un codo en la mesa para sostener su cabeza y mirar a un punto fijo.

"¿Qué se sentirá estar en pareja? Tener al amor de tu vida al lado tuyo. Diciéndote cosas lindas, que te ama que te va a cuidar siempre y nunca te dejará sola. ¿Por qué la vida me hace difícil conseguir a alguien?" Pensaba es mientras sus ojos brillaban de tristeza.

Enfermería

Hikaru estaba sentado en una sala, esperando novedades acerca de Minmay. Las horas pasaban y no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Desde que se los llevaron enfermería, no durmió nada y ni siquiera desayuno.

Gira su cabeza y observa cómo por una de las puertas sale un Dr. con una planilla en mano.

-Tú debes ser Hikaru ¿No?

-¡Sí soy yo!- Decía sobresaltado.

-buena me encantaría darte buenas noticias.

Su cara empezaba a transformarse en preocupación.

-Veras. La paciente tiene una enfermedad terminal respiratoria, a causa de una serie de heridas que sufrió su cuerpo. ¿Puede ser que ella fue víctima del último bombardeo de Hiroshima?

-Si lo fue.

-Entiendo. Ahora me cierra todo. Tiene un problema muy grave con su corazón y pulmones. Parece ser que sufre de un Tromboembolismo pulmonar.

-¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

-Por ahora la hemos puesto en observación y le inducimos un coma farmacológico. Lo que sucede es que como tomó frío, se resfrió. Y eso puede ser fulminante para ella. Ahora vamos a esperar cómo evoluciona.

Hikaru estaba triste y deprimido. Se sentó en la silla y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Yo le recomendaría que vaya a descansar. Cualquier cosa este es mi interno. Puede comunicarse. Y este es mi dial de mi Handy. Cuando tendré novedades la avisaré. Tengo el teléfono de su barraca y también su dial.

-Muchas gracias Doctor.

-No a usted.

Hikaru completamente desganado, se retira la enfermería y se dirige a su barraca. En la habitación estaba Max leyendo un libro.

-amigo. ¿Noticias?

Hikaru se sienta al borde de su cama y se toma con ambas manos la frente y sus codos apoyándolos en sus piernas.

-No está bien amigo. Me dijeron que tiene un problema pulmonar.

Max se acerca a su lado y le pone su mano en la espalda.

-Amigo, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. Si no te molesta voy a descansar un rato. Hace mucho que no duermo.

-Como quieras amigo. Yo me iré a recorrer un poco el SDF-1. Quizás los refugiados necesiten ayuda para el reacondicionamiento de sus hogares.

-¿Qué reacondicionamiento?

-Ah cierto. No te has enterado. Debido al Fold, la ciudad quedó atrapada en el campo espectral de la nave, ocasionando que toda la población sea transportada junto con el SDF-1. El Capitán Global ordenó que sean trasladados a las inmediaciones del SDF-1, en el hangar perimetral para que puedan construir la ciudad sobre la base del mismo. Todas las valquirias han sido trasladadas a la Prometeus y a la Daedalus,

-Que locura. ¿Los pobladores de Macross en el SDF-1?

-Si amigo, así es. También pienso lo mismo. Además estamos volviendo a la Tierra y nos acompañaran durante todo este viaje. Han definido como prioridades el regreso a la tierra y el cuidado de la población.

-Bueno que descanses.

Hikaru se recuesta en su cama un rato y cierra sus ojos. Durante su descanso empieza a pensar los eventos sucedidos con Minmay y la charla que han tenido y el rencuentro emotivo.

Tenía muchas dudas y se sentía perturbado ante esta nueva situación que se le presenta ahora. Pero su preocupación por la salud de ella, se vuelve orden del día en sus pensamientos y no para ni un segundo en

analizar los hechos.

"¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto? La vida es cruel conmigo. Creí haberlo superado. Pero ahora se me presenta en estas circunstancias.

El Handy de Hikaru empieza a emitir un sonido de llamada.

-¿Si?

-Hikaru. Soy el doctor Mainford

-¡Si doctor! Dígame.

-Buenas noticias. Hay una notoria recuperación con el tratamiento que le estamos aplicando. Consulta. ¿Sabe de algún familiar cercano a ella?

-Creo que sus tíos estaban en la ciudad de Macross. Puede ser que estén en la nave como refugiados.

-Ok. Con eso me alcanza. Cuando se vuelva a despertar, le consultaremos su paradero. Muchas gracias aviador.

-A usted doctor.

Cesa la comunicación y Hikaru siente un alivio.

"Vamos Minmay. Tú puedes recuperarte. Creo que ya no tengo tanto sueño. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Las 11:00? Mejor voy a recorrer la Macross a ver con lo que me encuentro".

Hikaru se levanta de su cama. Tan solo descansó media hora. Salía de su barraca y empezó a caminar por el SDF-1. El hangar perimetral estaba siendo habitado por los refugiados que empezaban a instalarse en la nave misma. Se estaban colocando carpetas asfálticas para la circulación de vehículos, paso peatonales y ya algunas casas estaban construidas.

Le llamo mucho la atención que en tan poco tiempo, después del Fold la gente ya empezara a instalarse como si nada en el SDF-1.

Mientras caminaba pudo divisar el comedor de la nave, que era utilizado como cafetería y zona de almuerzo por los pobladores.

Decide tomar una mesa y esperar a ser atendido. Se acerca un camarero.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué desea joven?

-Sopa de miso

-Enseguida.

Hikaru observa a la gente ir y venir. Le gustaba un poco el movimiento de personas por la nave. Pero le parecía una idea bastante descabellada que los pobladores de la antigua ciudad de Macross hayan terminado en la nave a causa del Fold. Un ataque del enemigo pondría en jaque su seguridad y la milicia se vería obligada a no solo defender la integridad de la nave, si no a sus habitantes a bordo.

Después del desayuno, Misa decidió recorrer el SDF-1. Aunque ya conocía la nave, sentía curiosidad observar como los pobladores construían sus hogares en el hangar perimetral. Esquivaba desvíos, lugares de construcción, hasta llegar al comedor transformado en cafetería. Observa si podía tomar una mesa pero estaban ocupadas. Ve una pero estaba sentado un joven al que no reconoció que era Hikaru cuando se acercó.

"Es él. ¿Qué hago? Realmente no quiero molestarlo. Se lo nota tranquilo. Pero no hay mesas y como mínimo no estaría sentada con un desconocido. Bueno, voy a ir total no pierdo nada".

Misa con su mejor "simpatía", pide permiso

-¿Perdón puedo sentarme?

Hikaru observa a Misa. Esta vez no con el uniforme militar sino vestida de civil. Tenía puesto un suéter abotonado largo gris, con unos pantalones tipo calzas de vestir de color negro y unas sandalias turquesas. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía los labios apenas pintados con un rosa claro. Eso sorprendió a Hikaru hasta el borde de la admiración

-Guau. Li li linda vestimenta Comandante.

Misa estaba halagada y sonriente.

-Gracias Ichijo. Pero no me diga Comandante, estoy fuera de servicio. ¿Puedo sentarme o llegué en un mal momento? No hay mesas disponibles.

-Sí, puede.

-Gracias

Misa se sienta en la mesa y deja su bolso colgado en la silla. Desde la ubicación de Hikaru, se podía ver una imagen bastante surrealista. De fondo se encontraba las inmediaciones del inmenso Hangar perimetral del SDF-1, con una ciudad en plena construcción, la gente que iba y venía, un comedor transformado en cafetería y una Misa Hayase con buen gusto por la vestimenta, arreglada y hermosa sentada frente a él.

No entendía lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento y se detuvo unos segundo a interpretar esa imagen que entraba por sus ojos. Sentía que su corazón latía un poco acelerado de lo normal.

-¿Ya pediste algo Ichijo?

-Eeeeee. Sí, estoy esperando una sopa de miso

-¿No desayunaste fuerte?

-Estuve horas sin dormir y sin comer nada. Necesito una pausa. Decidí despejarme un poco.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo anda esa chica que rescataste?

-¿Minmay?

-Si

-Bueno, ella….- Un camarero aparece con la orden de Hikaru.

-Aquí tiene su pedido señor.

-Gracias.

El camarero mira a Misa

-Hola buen día

-Buen día.

-Perdón señor, no sabía que esperaba a alguien.

-¿Ella? Llego recién y se sentó porque no encontraba mesa. ¿Quiere algo?

-Si Ramen por favor y un agua mineral.

-Con gusto señora. Ya se lo traigo

-Hikaru, no hace falta que me trates tan formal. Estamos fuera de servicio.

-Es que ya sabes. Viéndote con el uniforme todo el tiempo y ahora derrepente te me apareces así, no se…. siento como que no termino de acostumbrarme-

-Ja ja ja. Sin cuidado.

-Bueno. Le decía Hikaru sonrojado

-¿Qué me decías acerca de la chica?

-Ah cierto….

Hikaru le cuenta todo lo que sucedió durante el Fold, al margen de que él había escrito un informe y se lo había entregado a Roy. Misa lo tuvo en sus manos y lo leyó por arriba, pero él le contaba con un poco de lujos de detalles lo que sucedió. También le contó sobre ella, que era una amiga de la infancia y sobre la explosión en Hiroshima. Pero no le contó que estuvo enamorada de ella.

-Entonces, la última noticia que recibí de ella, era que se estaba normalizando.

-Nuestros médicos a bordo son muy buenos. No te preocupes. Cuidarán de ella.

-Gracias Comandan…. eee digo Misa.

-Ja ja ja.

-Misa-

-¿Sí?-

-Debo decirlo, me gusta cómo te vistes-

Misa sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente

-Gracias-

Mientras Hikaru terminaba su sopa de Miso, ya se estaba haciendo el mediodía.

"Veremos. Ok…. Quizás no quiera hacer nada, pero si le pregunto si hoy tiene el día libre. ¿Podríamos hacer algo? Tal vez como a modo de consuelo por lo de esa chica.

-Hikaru

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes algo para hacer hoy?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé, planes

-En realidad estoy pendiente sobre lo Minmay, pero ¿Qué tenías pensado?

-En realidad no hay mucho para hacer aquí en el SDF-1, pero teníamos un asunto lo del Té, ¿te acuerdas?

-Ah sí. Jajajajaja. Lo del té. Me acuerdo.

-Entonces, si no es mucha molestia- decía Misa sonrojada- ¿Quieres probar el Té en mi casa?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

El camarero trae la orden de Misa –Aquí tiene.

-Gracias

-Te espero a que lo termines así vamos. Lo tomaremos como postre el Té.

-Bueno.

Terminaron de almorzar, piden la cuenta y empiezan a caminar a paso lento por el hangar perimetral. Las casualidades quisieron que ellos dos se encontrasen ahí y no fueran interrumpidos por nadie.

Llega al lugar donde residía Misa. Aunque ella le decía su casa, en realidad se trataba de un complejo habitacional construido dentro de la nave. Pero para sentirse más a gusto pensaba en su segundo hogar.

Ambos ingresan.

-Ponte cómodo.

-Gracias

El departamento estaba muy bien decorado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo claro y tenía colgados cuadros con pinturas y algunos retratos. Observaba un mueble tipo estantería, donde él suponía que tenía guardados algunas vajillas.

Ve algunas fotografías de ella, un hombre que parece ser su padre y en algunas donde él suponía que se trataba de su madre

Una foto que le gustó, era una con su madre y parte del Coliseo Romano de fondo.

Mientras, Misa estaba calentando agua para el Té y estaba un tanto nerviosa y ansiosa por la presencia de Hikaru en su casa. Jamás había traído a un hombre a su casa. Aunque había convivido un tiempo con Roy, cuando estaba en el instituto militar, esta vez era diferente. Ella lo invitó a su casa y él aceptó. Para ella el traer a un hombre a casa, era un acontecimiento.

Hikaru se sienta en un sofá ubicado en el living.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntaba Hikaru

-¡No! Gracias. ¿Con que quieres acompañar el Té?-

-Con lo que tú quieras-

-¿Quieres unas galletas de chocolate?

-Si

Misa, prepara ambas tazas de Té, colocando los saquitos en sus tazas apoyando las mismas sobre una bandejita. Levanta la bandeja y se acerca a la mesa. Hikaru viendo a Misa en esa situación, se acerca y la ayuda con las tazas. En un momento cuando toma una de las tazas, roza apenas una de sus manos.

Se generó una sensación electrizante

"Tiene las manos suaves" Pensaba Hikaru

"Me rozó las manos. Eso sí que fue algo electrizante". Pensaba Misa.

Misa lo observa a sus ojos. No se notaba mucho, pero esos ojos azules realmente eran penetrantes. Se podía irse en ellos.

-Gracias.

Hikaru le devuelve su mirada

-De nada. ¿Ya está el agua?

-En un rato.

Ambos se sientan en el living. Se generaba un aura de amistad y calidez por ahora, pero un hombre y una mujer sola en una casa, con apenas casi 2 días de conocerse es atípica. Más para ellos dos. Era rara la situación. Hasta se podría decir que era especial. Pero ellos dos eran como que tenían una necesidad recíproca de estar con alguien.

Le generaba mucho estrés pensar a Misa de como las cosas iban a terminar. ¿Sucedería algo entre ambos? No era de esperarse pero nada estaba escrito.

-Tienes muy bien decorado tu departamento

-Gracias

-Esa foto en Roma, es preciosa.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a esa?

-Sí.

Misa se levanta y toma la fotografía para mostrársela mejor a Hikaru

-Esta era mi madre.

-Estabas linda en esta foto. ¿Cuántos años tendrías?

-Es del 94, 11 años tenía. Fue un viaje que hicimos por Europa con mis padres. Fue uno de los pocos viajes que hicimos juntos. Eran tiempos felices.

-Sí, es lindo tener fotografías. Yo lamentablemente no tengo ninguna. En realidad no me ha quedado ninguna después del bombardeo.

-Eso debe haber sido duro para ti ¿no?

-Lo fue. Pero por suerte pude superarlo, gracias a Senpai y a Max

-¿Senpai?

-Roy.

-Ah. Roy te termino cuidando durante todos estos años.

-Sí. Él hizo. Si no fuera por él, quien sabe dónde estaría hoy.

-Espera aquí. Voy a buscar el agua para el té.

-Aquí te espero- le decía sonriente Hikaru

Misa fue a buscar la pava que ya estaba el agua a punto de ebullición, ideal para una infusión de té. Acerca la pava a la mesa y la coloca sobre un soporte para que no arruine la mesa.

-Pásame tu taza Hikaru

-Como no

Misa le sirve el té y hace lo mismo con su taza.

-Siente el aroma- Le decía Misa sonriente

Hikaru huele el té y una sensación de calidez y placer empezaba a reinar allí.

-Muy rico. Voy a esperar a que se enfríe un poco

-Como gustes. Puedes tomarlo como tú quieras.

Misa toma la taza y se la lleva a la comisura de sus labios, probando un par de sorbos. Hikaru decidía esperar un poco. En ese instante ve a Misa tomando el té. Pero lo hacía de una forma bastante delicada, como una señorita de la alta sociedad.

Hikaru le generaba un poco de ternura y gracia. Se la quedaba observando. Era difícil comprender el estado emocional de ella. Cuando apenas la conocía, su forma de ser era despreciable y rígida. Pero ahora parece como si hubiera dado un giro de 180°. Era el día y la noche. Hoy era el día, pero quizás cuando volviesen a sus puestos, se transformaría en la noche.

Hikaru ve que el Té ya está a su gusto y empieza a tomarlo. Un sabor mágico llegaba a través de su paladar. Era riquísimo, muy suave. Era un muy rico té. No era fanático, pero ya pasó a su lista de bebidas preferidas. Pero en especial ése Té.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es riquísimo. Realmente es como tú me habías dicho.

-Sí. En realidad la idea era probarlo aquél día

-Sí, un día complicado fue ése.

Misa ve las manos de Hikaru y nota que en una tiene una cicatriz que sobresale entre la parte alta de los dedos, en el medio. Como si fuera un estigma.

"Veo si cede un poco. Voy a tomarle la mano que tiene la cicatriz a ver cómo responde"

-¿Qué es esa cicatriz en tu mano?

-Ah. Se me atravesó una rama.

-¿En serio?- Pregunta Misa sorprendida

-Sí.

-¿A ver?- Misa toma su mano y la empieza a observar. Hikaru por su parte se estaba poniendo un poco vergonzoso y se estaba sonrojando. Misa le acariciaba la zona de la cicatriz. Tenía dos cicatrices, una en la palma y otra en la parte de arriba.

"Tiene las manos muy suaves y cálidas. Muy lindas." Pensaba Hikaru

"Tiene lindas manos, lástima por esa cicatriz, debe haber sido muy doloroso"

-Misa.

-¿Si?

-Nunca te pedí perdón, por la forma en la que te traté cuando me enviaste a llamar.

-Yo soy la que me tengo que disculpar contigo Hikaru. Perdóname, es que mi forma de ser es complicada. Tú sabes. En la milicia es muy difícil ser una mujer y tener este rango.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que tanto Misa y Hikaru seguían tomados de la mano. La confianza entre los dos iba en aumento. Hikaru la miraba a su hermoso rostro. Se notaba sus ojos de color esmeralda que uno tranquilamente podía irse en ellos y pasar a otro mundo. Ella también lo miraba, se iba en esos hermosos ojos celestes.

Como ella se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y Hikaru al costado, estaban muy cerca. Sus corazones empezaban a acelerarse al ritmo de las mariposas que generaban cosquillas en sus estómagos.

Hikaru en un acto reflejo apoya su mano en el rostro de Misa. Esta se deja.

"Dios. ¿En serio está pasando esto? ¿Va a besarme?"

"Nunca he besado a una mujer. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Lo siento por Minmay, pensaba que estabas muerta, pero la Comandante cuando quiere es muy adorable"

Ambos empiezan a acercar sus rostros. Ella mantiene cerrados sus labios y él apenas los abre para sentir ese rozamiento mágico carnoso que nunca sintieron. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en ese instante ambos se tocan y entrelazan suavemente. No era un beso de lengua, tampoco era un beso apasionado. Era un simple beso. Sus corazones empezaban a latir rápidamente y a ritmos muy elevados y una sensación de cosquilleo corría por ambos cuerpos. Se habían conectado. Por fin, después de estos largos años, Misa sentía lo que era besar a un hombre. Lo era igual para Hikaru con una mujer. Aunque ya eran grandes, Hikaru por su lado se dio cuenta de que Misa jamás había besado a un hombre y ella tampoco por parte de él.

Una conexión mágica se dio entre ellos. Cuando llegó el momento, él aleja su rostro y abre sus ojos. Ella había apretado su mano con fuerza, la que tomó para ver su cicatriz. A medida que se aleja ve que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía todavía una sensación de calidez y magia. Abre sus ojos y lo ve a él. Ambos sonreían y empezaban a reírse, como dos adolescentes inocentes recién entregados al amor. Él acariciaba su brazo y ella tomaba su mano y también la acariciaba.

-Hikaru, -Misa- Decían ambos al mismo tiempo, con una tonada cariñosa. ¿Existía amor a primera vista allí?

Desgraciadamente para ambos, el momento mágico se terminó. Las alarmas de emergencia empezaron a sonar. Posiblemente el enemigo volvía a atacar.

-¡Las alarmas! Tenemos que irnos urgente. ¡Vámonos Misa!

Misa estaba petrificada. No podría creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era su primer beso y justo sonaban las alarmas de emergencia! No reaccionaba. Hikaru la tomo de los hombros y la zamarreo un poco para sacarla de ese sueño mágico

-¡COMANDANTE! ¡LAS ALARMAS!

-¡Oh! ¡Sí!. Perdón.-

-¡Me tengo que ir Comandante! ¡Tengo que ir a mi posición de batalla!

-¡Hikaru!-

-¿Qué?-

Misa corre hacia él y lo abraza fuerte y él hace lo mismo. No si antes de darle un beso a sus labios por segunda vez y esta vez un poco apasionado

-¡Ten cuidado por favor! ¡Vuelve con vida!- Decía ella con los ojos brillosos

-¡Lo haré!

Él corre hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa y se va corriendo. Ella con su dedo índice y el dedo medio se frota sus labios, en una mezcla de sentimientos con su corazón aun latiendo y un cosquilleo en su estómago

El Handy de Misa empieza a sonar, mientras ve a Hikaru ir corriendo hacia los Hangares de la Prometeus, donde lo esperaba su Valkiria.

-¡Misa! ¿Estás ahí? Cambio… ¡Misa, habla Claudia!

Fin Cap. 9


	10. Capítulo 10

Cap.10 "**Asuntos pendientes"**

**Nota al lector:**_los Tarjhiefk son naves de infiltración Zentraedis, con camuflaje reflectivo y anti radar para ingresar a cruceros de batalla de la armada de supervisión. Un poco de innovación de mi parte. En lengua Zentraedi significa "furtivo". Son simples Reguld pero para misiones de infiltración._

** Disfruten de la lectura.**

Las alarmas de emergencia sonaban por toda la nave. Todos los pilotos se presentaban a sus puestos de combate. Una flota de cruceros Zentraedi se aproximaba al SDF-1, al principio sin ningún tipo de actividad hostil, pero ante la duda de un ataque sorpresivo, se preparaban las posiciones de ataque.

Max y Hikaru intentaban llegar por sus medios a la Prometheus. Roy ya estaba montado en su VF-1 organizando su escuadrón y a la espera de ellos dos.

-¿Dónde estarán estos chicos?-

-Mayor Focker, ¿su escuadrón está preparado?- Decía Shammy por el Tac-net

-Negativo linda. Todavía faltan los dos críos que me acompañan siempre

-Ah, ¿se refiere a Maximilian Jenius y Hikaru Ichijo?

-Si ellos mismos. Por curiosidad ¿Dónde está Hayase?

-Ella todavía no ha llegado, estoy en remplazo de ella en su ausencia

-Lindo remplazo que tenemos, para darle un aire más jovial al puente, jejejeje.

Shammy se sonroja mientras intenta demostrar indiferencia.- Ayy Mayor usted sí que es

tremendo-

-Descuida muñequita no muerdo- Otro Tac-net se abre sorpresivamente-

-¡Te escuche Roy!- Decía Claudia con un tono de enojo pero a la vez en alegre-

-¡Ahhh!. Lo siento pensaba que no estabas presente hermosura-

-Ni lo digas. ¿Sabes algo de Misa?, ella es puntual generalmente-

-Si me resulta raro. ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Mientras tanto, Misa intentaba recuperar su compostura luego de su primer beso con un hombre. Todavia estaba descendiendo de las nubes. Cada tanto se acordaba de la situación y sus ganas de estar en el puente no eran las mismas que todos los días.

"Malditos Alienígenas. ¿Tienen que interrumpir uno de los momentos más cruciales de mi vida? Hikaru, espero que estés bien y vuelvas con vida para continuar lo que estábamos haciendo" Pensaba Misa entre alegría y decepción, mientras se colocaba su uniforme. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento y se subió al Jeep para dirigirse al elevador, que la transportaría al puente de mando.

Hikaru intenta llegar a la Prometheus, pero los residentes de Macross dificultaban su camino.

_¡Atención residentes de Macross, rogamos que se dirijan a los refugios más cercanos para su protección. La nave será sellada para conversar la seguridad de sus residentes! _Decía en el altoparlante una operadora del puente

-¡Diablos!, no voy a llegar. ¿Cómo se llega a la Prometheus?- Decía Hikaru desesperado.

Llega a una sección de la nave, donde vislumbra parte del casco de la Prometheus conectado a un muelle de carga hiperbárica del SDF-1, pero las compuertas se están cerrando

-¡Esperen!, ¡no me dejen aquí! ¡noooooooo!- Las compuertas se cierran y Hikaru queda fuera de la operación.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo voy a llegar a mi valquiria?

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Sí!, no podemos ingresar a la Prometheus. Todas las Valquirias están allí para despegar

-Debe ser por el despliegue de seguridad que se está llevando a cabo, para preservar la seguridad de los civiles- Le decía un camarada suyo.

Hikaru toma su Handy para comunicarse con Max.

-Max, contesta amigo ¿estas allí?

-Hikaru, ¿Dónde estás amigo?

-Me quedé afuera de la operación, las compuertas de entrada a la Prometheus se cerraron

-Yo también me quedé afuera amigo. Ya le avise a Roy, despegarán sin nosotros. No podemos hacer nada. ¿Dónde estabas?

Hikaru se sonrojo con solo pensar que le iba a decir que estaba con Misa-Eehh. Asuntos pendientes-

-…. ¿qué asuntos Hikaru?

-Nada nada, después te explico. ¿Dónde te ubico?

-Estoy en el bloque C a las 11 en punto.

-Voy hacia allí

Mientras camino al puente….

Misa tomó el elevador directo al puente. Esperando impaciente el ingreso al mismo. Se abren las puertas y hace su ingreso. Tenía buena cara, sonriente y de un humor divino impensado en ella.

Las demás operadoras notaban algo raro en ella.

Claudia observa a Misa viniendo a su puesto de mando.

-Vaya vaya. Llegaste con atraso. ¿Qué sucedió y porque tan sonriente?

Misa la ve de reojo con una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro- Asuntos pendientes-

Claudia sorprendida por la respuesta que le devolvió Misa, supuso que algo sucedió para que cambiase el humor tan de repente, como de costumbre que solía ser ella. Tenía una visión de una Misa seria y dedicada por su trabajo. Jamás había llegado tarde al puente. Podía tratarse de entender que esta fue una ocasión especial, debido a los cambios internos que se están generando en el SDF-1, pero Misa no era la misma.

-Espero que después charlemos y me digas que te pasó para tener esa aura positiva que te está rodeando jajajaja. ¿Misa me estas escuchando?-

Misa con su Tac-net intentaba localizar a Hikaru, pero estaba Off-line. Su Valquiria no estaba operativa.

Claudia sintió un poco de molestia por la actitud indiferente por parte de ella. Era obvio, estaba embobada. En un intento para que le prestara atención, pone una mano en su hombro

-¿Misa?

-¿¡Qué!?

Claudia se quedó sorprendida por la contestación de ella, al igual que las operadoras. Se generó en el puente un silencio profundo. Misa observo a su alrededor y comprendió que tenía que poner sus pies en tierra y tomar las riendas de la operación, ante la ausencia del Capitán Global en el puente y organizar los escuadrones.

-Comandante Hayase- Decía Shammy- Los escuadrones están listos para salir. Ya puede ocupar su lugar.

Misa suspiró- Lo siento Claudia. Estaba fuera de sí

-Tú y yo después tendremos una larga charla jovencita. Le respondía Claudia con tranquilidad.

-Gracias Shammy- Agradecía Misa

Global se hacía presente en el puente.

-¡Informes!

-Capitán, tenemos 5 cruceros de batalla alienígenas acercándose, cercanas a la órbita de Caronte a las 5 en punto.

-Hayase, envíe los escuadrones

-Entendido Capitán

Un Tac-net se abre en los VF-1 de cada líder de escuadrón

-Aquí Hayase. Comiencen con el lanzamiento programado de todos los escuadrones.

-Entendido. Dicen todos a la vez.

Los VF-1'S salen a través de la Prometheus, embarcado en una sección del SDF-1

Mientras en la nave de batalla Nupetiet Zentraedi

Las fuerzas de Britai estaban preparadas para salir al ataque, con el propósito de capturar el SDF-1, que antiguamente estaba en manos de la Armada de Supervisión. El interés de Britai por la misma se hacía cada vez más notorio.

-Lord Britai, ¿enviaremos a todos nuestros escuadrones tras ellos?

-Todavía no. Quiero entender un poco sus tácticas de ataque. Si ellos pretenden atacarnos, entonces usaremos el factor sorpresa.

-¿Se refiere a los "Tarjhiefk"?

-Exacto. No quiero atacarlos, solo ingresar a la fortaleza. ¡Operador!

-Si mi señor

-Envíe a los Reguld en grupos de 24 y los dos "Tarjhiefk" Solo ataquen a sus naves y no le toquen un pelo a la fortaleza espacial.

-Entendido señor

Los Reguld Zentraedis se alineaba para empezar la contienda. El objetivo principal era capturar el SDF-1 y generar la cantidad de menor daño posible.

De vuelta al SDF-1.

-¡Capitán! El enemigo se está replegando hacia los flancos- Informaba Vanessa- Planean atacarnos por ambos costados

-¡No! Ya sé lo que quieren.

-¿Qué pretenden Capitán?- Preguntaba Misa

-El enemigo no quiere atacarnos. Quiere secuestrar al SDF-1 . Es un movimiento táctico de batalla para hacerse con la nave.

De vuelta al crucero de batalla Zentraedi

-Mi señor, el plan ya está siendo llevado a cabo

-Entendido. ¿Cómo están funcionando esos camuflajes?

-En perfecto estado señor. Para acceder dentro de la fortaleza en menos de 20 clips.

La estrategia de Britai era distraer al adversario, utilizando dos Tarjhiefk para ingresar en la parte trasera del SDF-1.

-¡Ahora!

En el SDF-1

Se escucha un estruendo dentro de la fortaleza, y un sacudón bastante notorio. Los naves enemigas del tipo Reguld pero camufladas con el nombre de Tarjhiefk, ingresan al interior del SDF-1, precisamente en el Hangar perimetral, donde se encontraban civiles intentando refugiarse.

Los pilotos de ambos Tarjhiefk, observan atónitos el interior de la nave su habitantes, estrellándose estos en el suelo. Los dos Reguld se reincorporan.

-¡AHHUUU! ¡MELTRAN Y ZENTRAND!-

-¿QUÉ? ¿MELTRAN Y ZENTRAND? Están juntos. Es imposible-

-¡Niaaajjj! ¡PROTOCULTURA!-

-¡RETIRADA! Salgamos de aquí-

En el puente del SDF-1

¡Capitán!. El enemigo penetro el casco. Dos de sus naves de batallas camufladas están dentro del Hangar perimetral del SDF-1-Informaba Kim

-¡Aquí Hayase!, escuadrón Alfa no despeguen. Ingresen dentro del SDF-1

¡Negativo Comandante!, la compuerta de la Prometheus está cerrada al interior del hangar perimetral. No se puede ingresar sin antes no abrir las compuertas y eso tomaría 5 minutos.

"No puede ser. ¿Será posible que Hikaru esté dentro? ¡No por favor ¡Hikaru!"

Mientras en el Hangar perimetral

Los dos Reguld quietos observando la escena, sus pilotos estaban petrificados y sorprendidos por el impacto cultural que les generaba observar a la muchedumbre de personas escapando de ellos.

Mientras Max y Hikaru estaban en el Bloque C, observando todo desde una distancia de 200 Metros

-¡El enemigo-

-No puede ser. Y nosotros sin Valquirias

-¡Espera! Tengo una idea, ¡Sígueme!

Hikaru sigue a Max hasta una zona de embarque paralela al SDF-1, que era donde se encontraba la Daedalus. Pueden ingresar por una compuerta y encuentran en su interior una docena de ADR-04 Destroid Defender. Varios miembros de la tripulación de la Daedalus, estaban preparándose para enfrentarse a los dos enemigos.

-Oigan. ¿Podemos colaborar? Somos pilotos de combate.

-¡Sí! ¿Saben manejar estas cosas?

-Desde luego, aprendimos en la academia.

-Muy bien. ¡Súbanse y protejan al SDF-1!

-¡Si señor!

Ambos se suben a los ADR-04 y salen de la Daedalus al interior del hangar perimetral del SDF-1.

Las dos naves de batalla Zentraedi estaban en el interior sin realizar ningún tipo de acción ofensiva. Max y Hikaru se percatan de la situación

-¿Por qué no atacan?

-Deben tener un problema con sus naves

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Acabemos con ellos antes de que cambien de opinión!- Decía un operador de uno de los ADR-04.

Empiezan a disparar contra los Reguld Zentraedis y estos intentan defenderse escapando de ellos.

-¡Nos atacan Zierkl!-

-No podemos atacarlos Son la Protocultura. ¡Debemos huir!-

De vuelta al crucero de batalla Zentraedi

Britai y Exsedol miraban a través de los monitores, la señal de video provenía de los Reguld que estaban en el interior del SDF-1. Quedaron atónitos por la situación, sobre todo Britai.

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! Puede tratarse de la ¿Protocultura?

\- Lord, recomendaría que ambos pilotos abandonasen la fortaleza cuanto antes

-¡Operador!, envié la orden de retirada. ¡Todas las unidades aborten la misión! ¡Retirada!

Puente del SDF-1

-¡Capitán! El enemigo se está retirando y sin ningún motivo alguno-

-mmmm. Que extraño. Algo raro está pasando- Comentaba Global mientras se llevaba su pipa a la boca sin aun prender.-Kim, ¡informe de daños!

-El casco fue atravesado, tenemos pérdidas de poder en algunos sectores de la fortaleza. Demás sectores y bloques estables. Parece ser que se está librando una batalla dentro del hangar perimetral entre unidades Destroid y las dos naves enemigas.

-Vanessa, comunícame con la Daedalus-

-Entendido-

-Aquí Global-

-Aquí Maistrov, nuestros muchachos están luchando contra las naves enemigas dentro del hangar perimetral

-No los maten. Solo captúrenlos. ¡Quiero saber quiénes son y porque nos atacan!

-Entendido Capitan-

El Coronel Maistrov se comunica con los operadores en tierra de la Daedalus para dar la orden de no matar a los pilotos de los dos Reguld enemigos.

-Muy bien, solo dañen sus naves, no los hagan estallar- Dando órdenes un operador a los demás Destroid.

Finalmente reducen al enemigo y este se ve incapacitado de poder escaparse de la fortaleza. Inmediatamente, por el orificio que causaron ingresan varios VF-1 de los escuadrones Skull y Vermillion en el interior del SDF-1, para dar apoyo a los Destroid

La batalla había finalizado. Ambos pilotos Zentraedis fueron capturados, como bien lo ordenó Global. Serían llevados a una sala de interrogación.

Mientras Roy desciende de su VF-1 para buscar a su protegido

Hikaru y Max descienden de los Destroid y para casualidad de ellos se encuentran con Roy

-¡Niños!

-¡Roy!- -¡Senpai!

-¿Que les pasó? Se perdieron la diversión allí afuera.

-No pudimos embarcar. La Prometheus cerró las compuertas hacia dentro, para evitar el contacto con el enemigo y lo menos que pudimos hacer, es utilizar los Destroid para reducir al enemigo dentro

-¡Felicidades muchachos, buen trabajo!

-Gracias Senpai!

El Handy de Hikaru empieza a sonar, este lo toma para atender

-¿Diga?

-Hikaru. Soy Mainford

-¡Doctor!. ¿Novedades?

-Te tengo buenas noticias. Minmay se despertó y está preguntando por tu presencia, pero hay otra persona aquí cuidándola. ¡Ven de inmediato!

-¡Gracias Dr.!

Hikaru corta el llamado

-¡Chicos! Me tengo que ir

-¡Espera diablillo ¿a dónde vas?

-¡A enfermería! Minmay despertó

Mientras en el puente del SDF-1

En un momento de descanso, luego de la batalla, Misa abrazaba su Handy pensando en Hikaru. Quería saber si estaba bien y no le había pasado nada. Le llamó la atención que no haya salido en su valquiria en Batalla.

Decide llamarlo

El Handy de Hikaru empieza a sonar nuevamente, pero el llamado era de Misa

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién es ahora?- Hikaru lo toma y era Misa-¿Qué quiere ahora la Comandante?- Se preguntaba en tono molesto

-¿Hola?

-¡AH! ¡Hikaru!. ¿Te encuentras bien? Vi que no saliste en tu Valquiria- Respondía Misa en tono de alegría y con cariño

-Si Comandante gracias. Escúcheme, estoy yendo hacia la enfermería. Minmay despertó.

Misa sintió que era una tonada de voz muy cortante la de Hikaru. Se sintió un poco sensible al respecto, sin contar que hace horas ellos se habían besado por primera vez.

-Bie…bien por ti Hikaru. ¿Por qué me dices Comandante?- Preguntaba Misa confundida ante sus sentimientos y con la voz un poco triste.

-Es que estamos en servicio, lo siento Misa. Tengo que cortar, después nos vemos-

-Ok-

Cesa la comunicación

Misa se sentó sobre el banco elevado que de su puesto de mando. Su corazón se sentía lastimado. Quizás no era tan grave el tipo de tonada de Hikaru. Comprendió que al estar en servicio, la trataba como su oficial superior, pero mínimo quería sentir un halago o un cariño, o por lo menos que le dijera "Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte".

"Bueno, debe ser que tal vez Minmay sea muy importante para él, debido a su pasado con el bombardeo"

Claudia observa el cambió de ánimo repentino de Misa.

-¿Sucede algo Misa?

-No, no pasa nada-

-Anda, a mí no me engañas, además teníamos pendiente una charla.

-Si es cierto

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

-Bueno

-¡Vamos!

Ambas salen del puente. Mientras, Kim, Vanessa y Shammy conversaban entre ellas.

-¡Guau! ¿Vieron eso?-

-Parece que la Comandante conoció a alguien y ella se sintió lastimada-Decía Shammy

-¿En serio piensas eso Shammy?-Cuestionaba como pregunta Vanessa

-Vanessa, estoy segura. Además estaba alegre y después le gritó a Claudia y la vi conversando con alguien por su Handy y luego cuando cortó la comunicación, se sintió triste- Respondía Shammy con certeza y seguridad

-mmmmm. ¿Tendrá un nuevo amor la Comandante Hayase?-Preguntaba Kim

-¡Eso está por verse!- Respondía Vanessa.

Global mientras tanto, estaba sentado en su asiento y analizaba la situación pos batalla, para inmediatamente ponerse su pipa en la boca y prender el tabaco. Shammy lo ve y le llama la atención

-¡Está prohibido fumar en el puente Capitán!

-¡Oh Oh!. Lo siento. Solo me la estaba poniendo en la boca

Las tres se reían.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

Hikaru está a punto de ingresar por la puerta.

"Bueno, por fin te despiertas"

Cuando apenas ingresa, ve la presencia de un muchacho con el pelo largo y sentado.

Este lo ve y sorprendido ante la presencia de Hikaru, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-¡TÚ!

Hikaru estaba asombrado por la presencia de aquella persona. Hacía años que no la veía. No supo nada más de él hasta ahora.

-¡KAIFUN!

Fin del capítulo 10.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cap-11 "**El último café**"

Flash Back de Hikaru

Marzo del 2000, Hiroshima centro comercial Kanae.

Hikaru se encontraba en un recinto donde había infinidad de máquinas arcade. Estaba jugando al Aero Fighters 3. Admiraba muchísimo ese tipo de juegos, que tuvieran que ver con aviones y dispararle a los enemigos.

Una presencia se le aparece atrás y siente una palmada en su hombro.

-¿Otra vez jugando a ese juego?

-¿Qué sucede Kaifun?. Me gusta este tipo de juegos.

Kaifun se apoya sobre el gabinete, cruza sus brazos y mira hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados

-Sabes que no me gustan las cosas que tengan que ver con la guerra. Más aún en la dura situación que vive nuestro mundo actualmente.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué prefieres jugar?- le responde Hikaru mientras tiene la vista fija en la pantalla

-Veamos…..- Kaifun observa la infinidad de arcades que hay en el recinto. -¿Qué tal un Daytona USA?-

-¿Daytona USA?. No me gusta, prefiero el Scud Race

-Que molesto eres. En China el Daytona USA tiene más favoritismos que el Scud Race-

-Seguro, solamente para darte el gusto a ti-

-¿Sabías que eres un idiota?-

-Jajajajajaj.- Hikaru le gustaba hacer enojar a Kaifun

-Si te portas bien, te prestaré la PlayStation 2-

-Jajajajaj. ¿Seguro? No querrás prestármela, apenas ha salido y las ventas se agotaron

-Mira, hagamos una apuesta Ichijo-.

-Soy todo oído-

-Jugaremos en Begginer ¿Si? Pero elijamos el mismo auto-

-Ok, el Mclaren F1-

-Bueno-

-Espera que pierdo-

-¡Nah torpe! Las fichas cuestan dinero. Termina la partida, me molesta que pierdas a propósito-

-Ok-

La relación entre Kaifun y Hikaru era algo inusual. Ante la partida de Max hacia los Estados Unidos en el 99', Hikaru no tenía ni un amigo, solo conocidos y compañeros de clase nada más. Kaifun lo conocía desde la escuela media. Era bastante complicado de tratar debido a su mala fama de pandillero. Se llevan 3 años pero él lo conoció a raíz de una pelea en el patio de su Instituto.

4 meses antes.

Hikaru estaba en su horario de almuerzo, en su Instituto. El disfrutaba almorzar a solas sin ser molestado. Pero un chico llamado Akinori, cada tanto lo molestaba. Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya.

-¡Miren nada más!. ¿Qué haces bobo?

-No me molestes. No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras almuerzo- decía Hikaru mientras almorzaba

Akinori patea su lonchera y esta cae al suelo con su almuerzo.

-¡Hey!- Hikaru ante su enojo quiere empujar a Akinori, pero este se le adelanta y lo empuja en primer lugar.

Desde lejos Kaifun observaba la situación con otros de sus compañeros. Nadie se metía con él, debido a su aspecto de rudo y pandillero. Ya a esa edad tenía su pelo bastante largo y tenía un mal genio, pero no era de pelearse con la gente aunque no quería ser molestado. Kaifun estaba en otra clase y 3 años más arriba que Hikaru. No tolera la injusticia y ver cómo era humillado. Pero lo que más le generó bronca, fue que su almuerzo estaba estropeado.

-Mira a ese chico Kaifun. ¿Crees que le hará algo?

-No lo creo, tiene cara de bueno para actuar

Hikaru se levanta del piso y quiere darle su merecido a Akinori, pero este lo toma de la cabeza y le pega un gancho en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Kaifun al ver la situación, reacciona- Este tipo me tiene cansado- Kaifun se dirige hacia la pelea

-¡Espera Lynn!, ¡Déjalo! Que aprenda a defenderse solo

-No. Esto llegó demasiado lejos- Decía Kaifun.

Akinori se reía a carcajadas, mientras Hikaru arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada, se tomaba el costado de su panza, con la mano.

-¿De qué te ríes inútil? No es gracioso interrumpir el almuerzo y arruinarlo.

Akinori lo ve desafiante de reojo

-¡Vaya vaya! Pero si no es nada más y nada menos que Lynn Kaifun. ¿Qué eres ahora defensor de los desamparados y débiles?

-Escúchame feo. No suelo meterme en lo que no me incumbe, ya que él tiene que aprender a defenderse solo, pero no voy a permitir que sufra hambre. Ni siquiera a un animal se lo deja sin comer-

-¿Vienes a darme lecciones de vida?- Akinori acerca su rostro al de Kaifun- ¿¡Desde cuando un tipo como tú se preocupa por los demás?!

Kaifun lo observa fijo a los ojos, con una paz y una tranquilidad en su interior

-Si me tocas, te mandaré al doctor-

Akinori ante la provocación de Kaifun lo toca y este lo toma del brazo y con su misma mano le golpea su cara, en un movimiento de karate y con la otra de frente a su nariz.

Fue un golpe muy rápido y sagaz por parte de él, que era experto en artes marciales. Nadie se había dado cuenta, solamente sus compañeros que observaron toda la situación desde lejos.

Akinori del dolor, cae al piso y con ambas manos se toma su nariz y boca. Escupe sangre con 3 dientes menos.

Kaifun se acerca y lo toma de los pelos

-Repite lo que te dije-

-Nioddseee-

-¡REPITE!- ¿¡Qué te había dicho?!

-Que nodfs te trocara-

-Bien. Ve al médico inútil y la próxima vez será el brazo. Vamos a ver si ahora con ese rostro vas a molestar a alguien nuevamente.

Aknori se levanta y se va corriendo del lugar tomándose ambas manos en el rostro, evitando que cayera más sangre. Kaifun vé a Hikaru en el suelo aun dolorido, estaba tomando aire.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, eso creo. Solo un par de bocanadas de aire y ya-

-¿Tienes dinero para comprar algo para comer?

-No, mi madre no suele darme cuando voy a la escuela, salvo en los días que tengo deporte-

Kaifun se pone la mano en el bolsillo y saca algo de dinero a Hikaru para que se compre algo para comer.

-¡Toma! Ve a comprarte algo para comer-

-No gracias. No quiero aceptarlo-

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Te acabaron de arruinar tu almuerzo y no vas a quedarte sin almorzar-

-Desde ya agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero no quiero aceptarlo-

Kaifun valora lo noble que era Hikaru en no aceptar su dinero. Observaba como este tomaba la lonchera y su alimento del piso como podía, ya todo estropeado e incomible.

-Comeré lo que pueda-

Es la primera vez en su vida, que su temperamento rudo era ablandado por la situación. Sus ojos se volvían brillosos ante tal situación de lástima. Aunque fuera un tipo poco agradable con los demás y demostrase antipatía, su corazón era bondadoso. Extiende su mano –Ven conmigo-

Hikaru asciende su cabeza y toma su mano lo pone de pie.

-Conozco un lugar en donde se come bien y me dejarán fiar. No te daré dinero ya que no quieres aceptarlo, pero déjame ayudarte, no soporto ver que no has almorzado nada-

Sus compañeros observaban atónitos la situación. Jamás habían visto a así a Kaifun. Ellos lo reconocían cono un tipo rudo y sin corazón.

-¡Lynn!, ¿A dónde vas?

-Se terminó la reunión. Después los alcanzo-

-Entendido-

Hikaru y Kaifun se alejan del patio del Instituto, para dirigirse a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a pocas calles.

Mientras caminaban, Hikaru no emitía palabra alguna.

-En este lugar, el tipo es amigo de mi padre. Hace el mejor Chao Mein de la zona. No me pedirá nada a cambio. A veces voy a comer allí.

El restaurante, tenía un mostrador a la calle. Kaifun y Hikaru se acercan.

-Siéntate- Le indicaba Kaifun a Hikaru

Ambos se sientan en el mostrador a la calle y se acerca un hombre corpulento que se hacía llamar Pen Kuan-yin.

-Hola Kaifun Chan-

-Pen, dale de comer a este chico.

-Enseguida. ¿Tú no quieres algo?

-Ya almorcé Pen, gracias.

-¿Qué deseas chico?- Dirigiéndose a Hikaru

-Me gustaría un….- Hikaru sentía que si pedía otra cosa que no fuese lo que le menciono Kaifun, temiese que se enojaría. Kaifun lo mira de reojo atento a lo que iba a pedir-….un Chao Mein- Kaifun muestra una leve sonrisa de costado

-Excelente elección- Dijo Pen- Enseguida te lo preparo niño, le colocaré carne-

Mientras Kaifun mira hacia adelante. Hikaru no decía ni una palabra. No caía en la situación en la que se encontraba. La gente pasaba y saludaba a Kaifun de forma muy natural. Hikaru se preguntaba "¿Quién es este tipo?"

Esperando el almuerzo, Pen se aparece con un plato cargado de fideos con Carne.

Kaifun se acerca a Hikaru, con un gesto rudo. –Come niño-

-Bu.. bueno- Tartamudeaba Hikaru, mientras tomaba los palillos y tomaba una cantidad de fideos, para mandárselos a su boca. Este lo mastica y siente un sabor prácticamente mágico y delicioso- aaaaahhhh. Que rico-

Kaifun emite una leve sonrisa. Pareciera como que disfrutara el momento, sintiéndose feliz de que pudo ayudar aquél chico.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hikaru Ichijo-

-Lynn Kaifun-

Luego de ese día, Hikaru y Kaifun mantuvieron una estrecha relación, de amistad una tanto rara pero divertida. Kaifun no se jactaba de tener amistades de este tipo, pero le caía bien Hikaru y se los veía juntos. En el instituto llamaban la atención. Luego se hizo amigo de sus compañeros de calle, pero Hikaru no era de salir mucho de su casa, debido a que su madre lo sobreprotegía bastante.

De vuelta a los arcades

Ambos se sientan en sus lugares y empiezan a jugar. Hikaru era un tanto experto en este juego, al contrario de Kaifun que no lo era. Sin embargo se divirtieron a lo grande. El cada tanto tomaba el volante de Hikaru para provocarlo a que se estrelle y pierda, pero este dominaba bien los controles.

Terminada la partida, ambos se retiran del arcade. Kaifun termina perdiendo y debe cumplir su promesa. Prestarle la PlayStation 2, recién comprada y reluciente a Hikaru. En aquella época, era lo más avanzado junto a la Dreamcast de Sega, que le hacía un tanto de competencia.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de Kaifun, ambos conversaban.

-Oye, ¿Por qué eres tan serio? ¿No puedes ser más alegre?

-mmm. No suelo serlo tanto, soy alegre a mi manera-

-¿Cómo es ser alegre a tu manera?

-Viendo que todos los demás a los que aprecio estén bien-

-Eso es bueno de tu parte-

-Como tú Hikaru-

-¿Yo?

-Sí, eres un buen chico. Un poco tonto, pero ya crecerás- Le decía Kaifun guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Simplemente digo lo que pienso. Si no, no hablaría-

-¿Siempre eres así?-

-A veces. Solo cuando molesto a mi Minmay-

-Es una buena chica, no molesta a nadie en clases-

-Sí, pobre de aquél el que se quiera propasar con ella- Hikaru emitía una cara de miedo ante el dicho de él, el frecuentaba mucho a Minmay en clase, pero eran solamente amigos –Ella me ha hablado de ti-

-¿Si y que te dice?-

-Dice que eres un buen chico y simpático, eso es todo-

-Bueno-

Kaifun se detiene al frente de su casa

Esta es mi casa, pasa tranquilo. Kaifun ingresa a su casa y Hikaru lo sigue. La casa aunque fuera japonesa, estaba decorada al estilo oriental chino, con lámparas colgando en el techo, dragones de bronce en algunas estanterías y cuadros con escritura Hanzi (caracteres chinos, a diferencia del Kanji que son los caracteres japoneses).

-Hola hijo-

-Hola Madre, este es Ichijo, ella es mi madre Feichun

-Un gusto en conocerte Ichijo-

-Gracias-

Desde el fondo se escucha a Minmay viniendo

-¡Chicos!, están de vuelta. ¿Dónde estaban?

-En el arcade. ¿Qué hacían?- preguntaba Kaifun

-Estába ayudando a la Tia, preparando algunas llamas sobre el iceberg-

-Guau, ¿Qué es eso?- Miraba Hikaru con admiración sobre la mesada de la cocina- Parece un helado con caramelo-

-Este es una llama sobre el iceberg, ¿Quieres probar Hikaru?

-Bueno- Hikaru toma una de las cucharas que estaba sobre la mesada y prueba un poco del postre, el cual estaba delicioso- mmmm Muy rico,-

-Me alegro que te guste- Sonreía Minmay.

El tiempo pasaba y los tres se habían vuelto muy amigos. Pero algunas veces Kaifun no estaba presente. Como Hikaru y Minmay iban al mismo instituto, cada tanto Kaifun prefería observar de lejos, para ver que todo estuviera bien, pero muchas veces compartía cosas con Hikaru, hasta cierto punto llevarse muy bien.

Kaifun, terminaría sus estudios en el instituto y viajaría hacia el Tíbet y se quedaría un tiempo, para luego ir hacia Yokohama, para ayudar a los padres de Minmay, mientras que Hikaru y Minmay seguirán viéndose, hasta el bombardeo.

Llegaría el día en que Kaifun se despide de Hikaru y Minmay

24 de enero 2001.

En vísperas del año nuevo Chino, Hikaru fue invitado para celebrar el mismo, aunque él fuera Japonés. Sin embargo, era una fiesta muy agradable de disfrutar, con todo lo que había para disfrutar, desde comida, hasta obras teatrales, fuegos artificiales y demás cosas.

Kaifun y Hikaru estaban en un lugar cercano al restaurante de sus padres. Conversando sobre la vida.

-Quiero ser piloto Kaifun, es mi sueño y espero conseguirlo-

-Me imagino que quieres ser piloto comercial y no del ejército-

-jajajajaja. Siii, es mi idea. Va en realidad quiero ser piloto acrobático. Mi padre lo era-

-Ya veo, lo llevas en tus venas. ¿Sabes?, no soy muy fanatico del estilo de vida de mis padres. Hubiera preferido una vida más tranquila. Es por eso que te he traído aquí para darte un aviso importante. Minmay ya lo sabe.

-¿A qué vas?

-Me iré de Hiroshima en 4 meses, quería esperar al año chino para decírtelo-

Hikaru se quedó sorprendido por tal noticia como esa. No tenía pensado que Kaifun, se iría así nomas

-¿A dónde iras?-

-A el Tíbet. Siempre quise ir y ser un verdadero monje. Quiero encontrar la paz que necesito. El mundo se está cayendo pedazos por la guerra mundial de unificación y al Gobierno Mundial de las Naciones Unidas, solo le interesa el poder.

-Pero, tengo entendido que las Facciones Anti-UN, quieren atentar contra todo lo dispuesto para nuestra paz mundial ¿Por qué crees que son los malos?-

-No soy participe de la guerra, ya lo sabes y me conoces. No soy partidario a una guerra donde gente inocente muere sin piedad, a merced de ejércitos que destruyen los hogares de las personas inocentes- Hablaba Kaifun con convicción

-Pues, son palabras dignas las que dices. Yo también quiero un mundo en paz, pero el que quiere encontrar la paz, necesita demostrar cómo conseguirla y muchas veces no queda otra que el conflicto armado, porque las personas se fanatizan y se enceguecen en sus diferencias, para demostrar quién es el mejor

-Tú lo has dicho Hikaru. Pequeño tonto, a veces me sorprendes con lo que dices. Quiero que me hagas un grandísimo favor-

-Si-

-¿Cuidarás de Minmay en mi ausencia?-

-Seguro-

-Bien, eso es lo único que te pido. Es una chica dulce y especial-

Dicho esto, Kaifun le dejó una petición firme, cuidar de su prima mientras el no estuviese. Confiaba plenamente en Hikaru y que él siempre estaría a su lado, no fue hasta que el bombardeo los separó.

Durante todos estos años después del bombardeo, Minmay tardó mucho en recuperarse de sus heridas y Kaifun la cuidó mucho durante estos años. Después del bombardeo, su personalidad cambió completamente. Su odio a la guerra y la milicia creció de una forma extrema. Ver a su prima completamente herida y con secuelas con los pasos de los años, es una imagen que nunca se le borrara de su cabeza.

De vuelta al SDF-1

Después de 8 años largos sin verse, Hikaru y Kaifun se vuelven a ver. Ambos estaban completamente diferentes, desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?!- Preguntaba Hikaru Atónito

Kaifun sorprendido por la presencia de Hikaru y vestido con el uniforme de la UN-Spacy, le generaba una mezcla se sensaciones que intentaba comprender en ese momento

Kaifun se acerca a Hikaru y este se pensaba que era para estrecharle la mano o saludarlo. Simplemente le pega un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, este se tambalea pero no se cae completamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Mira nada más. Eres un sucio militar. ¿Qué te paso en estos años?

Hikaru tampoco se queda atrás y lo toma de los brazos, utilizando una técnica del Krav Maga Israelí, que le enseñaron en la milicia.

-Vaya idiota, te has vuelto fuerte, a comparación del niño tonto e inocente que conocí aquella vez-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Tú que haces aquí Hikaru!-

-Es una larga historia que debe ser contada, pero antes te pondré en tu lugar-

Kaifun conocía más de un arte marcial y este se suelta de Hikaru y le aplica una técnica de Judo intentando detenerlo sin lastimarlo, ya que Kaifun no pretendía lastimar aunque el puñetazo fue por bronca y ahí no usó ningún arte marcial

-Así que no quieres lastimarme-

-Te habrás dado cuenta de ello maldito-

En ese momento el Dr. Mainford se hace presente en escena e intenta separarlos

-¡Esperen!, tranquilícense por favor.

-Ambos son separados y dejan de pelear-

Casi agotados recuperan su compostura, el Dr Mainford los observa a ambos sin entender lo que sucede

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

Ambos miran al Dr.

-Sí, desde hace años-

-Sabandija, no fuiste capaz de volver a buscarme ni a mí ni a ella- Apuntando hacia donde estaba alojada Minmay, después de lo que hicimos por ti

Hikaru estaba desganado por las palabras de Kaifun

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No sabes por lo que pasé!, deberías escuchar mi historia antes de prejuzgarme de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo-

-Entonces después escucharé tu historia y será mejor que sea convincente- Le decía mirándolo a los ojos- No voy a negar que la rescataste hace unas horas, eso te lo agradezco, aun mantienes algo de tu nobleza. Ahora ve a verla, ha estado preguntando por ti desde que se despertó y creí que estaba alucinando hasta que te vi entrar por esta puerta, toma ponte un barbijo-

Después del roce que tuvo con Kaifun, finalmente ve nuevamente a su amada amiga, recostada sobre una cama, con aquellos ojos azules como el agua, semi abiertos, tenía un respirador y estaba conectada a una sonda

-Hikaru-

-Minmay, por fin despertaste- decía Hikaru acercándose a ella, mientras le tomaba su mano, la sentida cálida y suave, pero eso le hizo recordar a Misa entonces la soltó-

-¿Qué te sucede Hikaru?

-Nada, es que me acordé de algo-

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Han pasado cosas desde que estuviste en coma, pude encontrar una salida y cuando te fui a buscar, te encontré tirada en el suelo. Volabas de fiebre y habías perdido la conciencia. Por suerte te asistieron aquí.

-Sí, algo me contaron.

En ese momento se hace presente el Dr. Mainford y Kaifun en el cuarto.

Hikaru voltea para ver a Mainford

-¿Cómo esta Dr?

-Ella se encuentra estable por ahora. Estamos aplicando un tratamiento para curar sus pulmones. Una técnica para rejuvenecer los alveolos pulmonares y limpiarlos de residuos. Lo hacemos vía sonda con un dispositivo, para decirlo de alguna forma "aspirar" los residuos acumulados en sus pulmones, si todo sale bien se curará completamente

-¿En serio lo dice doctor?- Preguntaba Kaifun

-Si todo sigue así, será posible. Tuve que inducirla en un coma farmacológico, para mantener la respiración lo más bajo posible y poder realizar el tratamiento sin problemas-

-Eso está más que bien doctor- Decía Hikaru con Alegría

-En efecto, pero por el momento la señorita Minmay tiene que descansar. Hikaru puedes quedarte un tiempo corto, preferiría no mucho por el tema de que sus pulmones están débiles y tienen que curarse

-Mejor no doctor, me retiro así puede descansar, solo quería verla cuando despertase-

-Como quieras Hikaru-

-Minmay, volveré después a visitarte

-Gracias Hikaru, a ti también primo Lynn

Kaifun le sonríe mientras los 3 se retiran del cuarto.

-Ok señores, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero arreglen sus asuntos afuera, aquí no- Dijo Mainford molesto.

-Perdone la molestia Dr, ya nos retiramos- Decía Hikaru mientras Kaifun lo seguía fuera de la enfermería.

-Cuando tenga noticias les avisaré, por el momento las visitas serán limitadas. ¿Usted es el primo de la paciente?-

-Si lo soy-

-Contacte con sus familiares más cercanos por favor, para que puedan venir a verla-

-Sí, somos nosotros tres solamente. Mis tíos y yo-

-Perfecto, le pasaré los datos de mi Handy, anote mi dial y cualquier cosa ya saben, nos mantendremos en contacto-

-Gracias doctor-

-Igualmente a ambos-

Hikaru y Kaifun caminan por pasillos largos hacia el hangar perimetral.

-Bien, debes darme una explicación convincente para decirme primero y principal, ¿Por qué estas vestido como militar y que fue de tu vida en estos años de ausencia?-

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a tomar un café y te lo cuento todo?-

-Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Podríamos ir a la cafetería, allí podríamos charlar tranquilos

-Ok, te sigo.

Ambos se dirigen a la cafetería, donde Misa y Hikaru estuvieron la última vez.

Mientras en el departamento de Claudia

Misa estaba sentada en el living, en un sofá. Una mesa ratona tenía dos tazas de café y una pava con agua caliente.

Ambas estaban conversando sobre lo sucedido antes de la batalla. Misa le explicó todo a Claudia. Confiaba en ella, era su única amiga en el SDF-1 y en éste último tiempo en la milicia.

-¡De verdad no lo puedo creer Misa! Por fin se te dio. Estoy contenta por ti-

-Si, a decir verdad todavía no caigo. Es como un sueño-

-Mira, conozco a Hikaru durante años. Sé que es un buen chico, es un poco inseguro en algunas cosas, pero tenle paciencia. Seguramente si sabes respetarlo y no asfixiarlo- Claudia codea a Misa en señal de confianza- quien sabe, tal vez lleguen a tercera base, je je je je.

-Bueno…. jaja. No espero llegar tan pronto, a decir verdad fue un encuentro casual, ni siquiera arreglamos cita, lo vi sentado en la cafetería y él me dejo sentarme. Puede ser que mi instinto un poco me ayudó actuar- Decía ella sonrojada y alegre

-Encima utilizaste tu mejor arma-

-El té-

-Exacto, tiene una reacción afrodisiaca-

-Bueno, no es para tanto tampoco, creo que fue más algo recíproco de ambos-

-¿Sientes algo por él?-

-Me gusta, no te digo que lo amo, pero es como que en el momento que nos dejamos de besar y nos vimos a los ojos, sentí como un cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad-

-Jajajajaja. Eso se llama amor Misa. Osea no significa que todavía lo amas, pero sientes algo por él, mira te lo explicare de esta forma. Al principio sientes una etapa de cariño hacia esa persona, hay algunos que depende su personalidad se entregan al amor de una y otras no, son más cautelosas, porque tienen que estar seguras de que la otra persona está preparada para entregarse también.

Tienes que ser consciente de que esto es el comienzo-

-Sí, es el comienzo. Lo que me preocupa es la última vez que conversé con él

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada, lo noté como que estaba en otra cosa y un tono poco seco. Sentí como que era una molestia el haberlo llamado

-No seas así Misa. Quizás estaba ocupado-

-Es que le pregunte ¿Por qué no me llamaba por mi nombre y me decía Comandante?-

-Ah no no. Mira nena, una cosa es la vida personal y otra cosa es el trabajo. Tendrás que aprender a separar las cosas o de lo contrario te vas a estresar-

-Entonces me dices, ¿Qué cuando estemos en servicio sea la misma de siempre?-

-Exacto-

-No lo sé, es difícil. Ahora lo veo con otros ojos y no sé qué me da decirle Aviador-

-Misa, tienes que entender que fuera de servicio será tu príncipe azul, pero en servicio es tu subalterno, si sabes entender bien eso, no tendrás problemas y no generarás confusiones

-Gracias Claudia, te lo agradezco de verdad. Seguro que estaremos bien. ¿Todo a su tiempo no?

-Así es, todo a su tiempo. Anímate, tan solo sé tú misma y deja que las cosas fluyan solas y no intentes esforzar la situación-

Mientras en la cafetería

Hikaru le contó todo sobre lo que le sucedió, el bombardeo, su recuperación y como terminó en la milicia. Sentía un agrado el volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo, pero no era el mismo. Estaba más cerrado que antes y serio a comparación cuando se distanciaron

-Dime que no te metiste a la milicia porque te gustaba-

-En realidad me metí porque mi tutor me lo propuso y yo acepté-

Kaifun pone cara de bronca

-¡¿Por qué accediste a algo por la fuerza?! ¿Qué paso con todas las cosas que te enseñe?

-Yo cambie, tú has cambiado. Estaba solo….

-Pudiste haberme buscado, sabias donde estaba en Yokohama. Siempre estuve ahí- Kaifun golpea la mesa- ¡Maldita sea Hikaru!, me estuviste en vela todo estos años preocupado, si estabas vivo o muerto. Y ahora estas aquí diciéndome que no sabías como ubicarme-

-Siento mucho que las cosas no se dieron como esperabas- Mirándolo fijamente- Pero podrías ser un poco más considerado en cuanto a mi madre y mi hermana-

Kaifun toma un sorbo de café para dejar la taza de vuelta en la mesa- Si…. Tienes razón ahí. Ahora sabes lo cruel que es la guerra. Perder a tus seres queridos, en un bombardeo sin sentido solo para destruir una fábrica militar. Malditos desgraciados-

-Tú me dices de que no intente contactarte, pero veo que tampoco tú has hecho el esfuerzo de buscarme-

Kaifun cambia su cara y se pone de pie en un acto de bronca mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil? ¿A caso no sabes que tú fuiste el que desapareciste y no tuve forma de ubicarte?- Vuelve a sentarse en su silla recuperando su compostura, para agarrar la taza nuevamente y tomar un sorbo de café- Hiroshima estaba destruida. Miré y pensé y tuve un poco de esperanzas de que estuvieras vivo, pero todo era en vano

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Mi mejor amigo de la infancia me encontró y pudo hacerlo, bueno….. a decir verdad no me encontró, mi tutor lo ubicó y yo…

-¿Si?-

-No nada. Mejor olvídalo, no hace falta-

-Te olvidaste de nosotros Hikaru- Mientras miraba a un punto fijo- Te olvidaste del favor que te pedí. Que hayas cuidado a Minmay durante estos años antes del bombardeo, me parece perfecto pero después no saliste a buscar a nadie una vez que te recuperaste. Y eso- mirándolo a los ojos- no puedo dejarlo pasar. Lo siento Hikaru, no puedo perdonarte. Estoy aliviado de que estés vivo pero ya es tarde, para mí estas muerto en vida-

Hikaru mira hacia la taza de café mientras juega con una cuchara en forma inconsciente- Entonces, hasta aquí llega nuestra charla, ¿No? ¿Nunca más?-

-Lamentablemente será un hasta luego, porque nos seguiremos viendo por A o por B. Buena suerte en todo. Igual quédate tranquilo- mientras se ponía de pie- No soy quien para prohibirte que te sigas viendo con Minmay, cuando ella salga de la enfermería, te podrás seguir viendo con ella, pero a mi… no se te ocurra venir a buscarme-

-Entiendo. Me hubiese gustado que las cosas terminasen de otro modo-

Kaifun deja dinero para el café de ambos –Esta vez acepta el dinero, porque será el último café que tomarás conmigo- Se retira y se va caminando solo entre la muchedumbre. Hikaru ve el billete dejado por Kaifun y este lo toma y lo guarda en su billetera, para dejar otro del mismo valor sobre la mesa, mientras que él se aleja en otra dirección, directo a su barraca.

Fin Cap-11


	12. Capitulo 12

Cap-12 "**El chico de los ojos azules y la doncella de los ojos esmeralda**"

**Nota al autor:** **_Claramente este es un Fic clasificado M. Obviamente me he cuidado mucho en el lenguaje porque contiene una escena que no es apta para menores. Por favor tengan discreción. Menores entre 13 y 18 años, lean este capítulo bajo la supervisión de un adulto._**

**_Muchas gracias y disfruten la lectura._**

Horas después del último ataque Zentraedi, con el propósito de capturar al SDF-1, Global y Maistrov se reunieron en secreto para deliberar, ¿Cómo podían establecer un procedimiento de interrogación para alienígenas?

Los prisioneros, fueron confinados a un almacén el cual fue acondicionado para albergarlos y dos 4 VF-1, en modo Battroid, custodiándolos.

La reunión se hacía larga y después de deliberar durante 3 horas, con 15 minutos de descanso en promedio, tomaron una decisión.

-Suponemos que entienden nuestro idioma. ¿A dónde podríamos llegar Global?-

-Mi objetivo es comunicarme con el enemigo, para entablar un alto el fuego. No sé si vamos a poder resistir su poderío por mucho tiempo. Ten en cuenta que el Reactor dimensional que funciona con el propósito de generar el Fold, está dañado. Nuestros técnicos están trabajando para restablecerlo, pero es inútil. Los generadores están dañados y el último Fold quemó los circuitos. Debemos volver a una velocidad crucero de 12 km/segundo. Eso fue lo que me informaron desde ingeniería. Además, tenemos otro problema-

-Si lo sé. Los civiles de Macross. Ellos se adueñaron del Hangar Perimetral y nuestras naves fueron derivadas a la Daedalus y al Prometheus- Sonaba molesto Maistrov.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso nuestro objetivo no es proteger a los inocentes y desamparados?-

-Global, no soy niñera de nadie. Ahora estamos en una situación delicada. Cada vez tenemos menos pilotos y algunos recién tienen contacto en batalla.

Global se pone de pie y se da la vuelta y se coloca su pipa en la boca para prenderla

-¿No era que no se podía fumar aquí?-

-mmmm. ¿Tienes unas orejas de conejo para impedirme que no fume?- Refiriéndose a Kim, Vanessa y Shammy de forma chistosa, debido a que son conocidas como "Las conejitas del puente"

-Ay Global, bendito eres entre todas las mujeres-

-Tú fuiste criado más por tu madre que por tu padre-

-Por mí, si todas las mujeres fueran militares, estaríamos mejor. Nuestra amada Madre Patria cuando era la Unión Soviética, fue pionera en el respeto de igualdad de género. Para decírtelo de una forma, mi Madre era Capitana de un acorazado.-

-Esa historia tuya la conozco. Recuerdo que tu madre te enseño a navegar y tu padre era el que cuidaba la casa, siempre andabas tras la falda de tu madre Maistrov- Bromeaba Global

-Espero que eso no salga en mi biografía, si es que alguien demuestra intereses en escribirme una-

-Pues ve preparándote, porque como vienen las cosas tú capitán de la Prometheus, deberás defender no solo a tu nave sino al SDF-1, cuento contigo para lo que sea-

-Sigamos con lo nuestro. Entonces, ¿Usaremos el nuevo "juguete de Lang"?

-Así parece. Según él dice, reúne más de 80.000 dialectos, lenguas antiguas y todos los idiomas que se hablan en nuestro mundo, además es un multiprocesador lingüístico, capaz de aprender e interpretar lo que puede decir una persona-

-Sería más sencillo que se manejase por código binario-

Global miró a Maistrov sorprendido ante una idea que podía funcionar

-¡Eso es!- ¿Ves? A veces tienes buenas ideas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El idioma binario es 100% universal. Podríamos usarlo para comunicarnos con estos seres-

-Sí, si es que tienen nuestro mismo sistema de numerología-

-Pero es más fácil de interpretar y se podría llevar a cabo-

Global utiliza el intercomunicador para llamar a Lang

-Doctor Lang, ¿Puede presentarse en mi oficina?-

-Sí señor, en 10 minutos estoy por ahí-

-Gracias-corta el llamado- Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?

-Hagámoslo-

Hangar perimetral del SDF-1

Los ciudadanos de Macross seguían en la reconstrucción de sus hogares. Hikaru y Max estaban tomando algo en la cafetería. Hikaru le contó sobre su pequeña situación con Kaifun y lo que sucedió en el departamento de Hayase.

-De verdad me sorprendes Hikaru. Nos sabía que te habías hecho amigo de un brabucón-

-No es un brabucón, tenía el aspecto pero es buena persona. Que este enojado conmigo no significa que sea malo, a decir verdad creo que tiene un poco de razón en lo que dice-

-Para mí es un insensible- Max se acerca a Hikaru demostrando su convicción -¡Él no sabe todo lo que sufriste y no se pone en tu lugar!, por lo que me contaste es un caprichoso y soberbio. Que hayas elegido la milicia, no te hace buena o mala persona-

-Si lo sé. Ya se le pasará, después de estos años de ausencia la gente puede cambiar, pero sus principios son los mismos. Necesitaba recuperarme completamente. ¿Crees que no hubiese intentado ir a buscar Minmay?-

-Sin duda, pero también aceptaste que ya no había esperanzas de que siguiera con vida. Esa decisión se debe respetar, no se puede ser necio y apuntar con el dedo hablando pestes cuando no conoces la otra historia, de verdad me irrita lo que me cuentas Hikaru. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte tratar así?-

-Max, me defendió una vez y desde ése día aprendí algunas cosas que me han quedado en mi cabeza-

-Aquí realmente los que siempre te cuidamos fuimos yo y Roy. Él no tiene el derecho de hacerse pasar por tu amigo- Decía enfurecido Max

Hikaru no podía creer lo enfadado que estaba Max. Era raro verlo en él. Es una persona tranquila, pero cuando se enfada puede dar miedo.

-¡Tranquilo amigo!- decía moviendo sus manos en señal de calma, jajajaja. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a verlo. Solo se apareció de casualidad nada más-

Ambos suspiran y en un micro silencio que duró apenas 7 segundos, Max vuelve al ruedo de la conversación.

-Ahora galán, cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue eso de tú y la comandante?-

-Max, yo sé que eres mi mejor amigo entonces te confío en que no digas nada todavía. Creo que Misa está tomando la misma determinación consigo-

-Entonces, ¿Te gustó?

-Puede ser. Fue raro. Jamás besé a una mujer y se me presentó la oportunidad y la aproveché. Sentí como un cosquilleo y como que mi corazón latiera rápido-

-Ay Hikaru… sí que eres un niño todavía. Tienes mucha suerte ¿sabes? Es lindo sentirse querido por una mujer. Además es muy linda-

Hikaru se sonroja ante ese comentario de Max- Si…. Lo sé.

-¿Entonces que harás tigre? ¿La invitaras a cenar?

-No lo sé, por ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar. Estoy con el tema de Minmay….-

Max se pone serio con Hikaru

-¿No vas a aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a una mujer linda y madura como la comandante por preocuparte por una chica a la que creías muerta?-

-¡Max!, no quise decir eso-

-¿Entonces a que estás jugando Hikaru? Me parece que no es muy caballero de tu parte, la actitud que estas teniendo con la Comandante. Si de verdad no sientes nada por ella, entonces díselo para que no se haga falsas esperanzas-

Hikaru permanece en silencio con la cabeza agachada- Tienes razón. No puedo tener una relación ahora. Debo resolver unos asuntos-

-Oh Hikaru, no entiendes a lo que voy. ¿No eras amigo de Minmay hasta que querías declarártele?-

-Si lo era, pero no sé. Estoy confundido. Esto me estresa bastante-

-¿Sabes lo que tienes?-

-No-

-Culpa. Besaste a una mujer Hikaru. Hazte responsable de tus actos- Le dice guiñándole un ojo

-Bueno, ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi situación?-

-¿Sabes que haría? Lo que todo hombre debe hacer cuando es halagado por una mujer

-¿Qué?-

-Hacer el amor- Decía Max levantando y bajando sus cejas, con los ojos abiertos en señal de picardía

-Sí que eres un casanova- Se sonrojaba

-Tuve mis pequeñas aventuras con chicas. Puedo darte consejos. Entonces. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno…. lo intentaré. Osea, me parece linda Misa pero quizás deba ir despacio.

-¡Genial! Puedes empezar ahora-

-¿¡Qué?!

Asiente Max con la cabeza- Así es. Invítala a cenar hoy, esta noche.-

-Pero amigo. ¿Dónde voy a invitarla a cenar?

-Aquí mismo-

-Oh por favor. Estará todo el mundo mirando-

-Entonces haz lo siguiente. Ya que ella te invitó una vez a su casa, con respeto y sin intromisión, ¿Por qué no le propones cenar en su casa?-

-No sería una mala idea, pero no soy muy validoso con la cocina-

-¡Sí que eres! Eres bueno haciendo carne al horno con patatas. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

-Ok. ¡Bueno!. ¡Lo haré!-

-Bueno, ve por ella. Ahora-

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si Hikaru!- Respondía Max molesto

-Puedo hablarle por el Handy y preguntarle si está en su casa en este momento

Departamento de Claudia

Claudia y Misa estaban revisando algunos papeleos del trabajo y también la organización de algunos escuadrones.

Su Handy estaba sobre la mesa y cada tanto estaba pendiente de si Hikaru le enviaba algún mensaje o la llamara

"Bueno…. Parece ser que fue solo un desliz. Voy a enviarle un mensaje para hacerme la interesada a ver que responde", Misa toma su Handy y este empieza a sonar. Cuando lee que se trataba de Hikaru, su corazón latía a un ritmo un poco acelerado.

Atiende el llamado

-¿Si?

-Ho… hola Misa.

-Hikaru –intentando ocultar su entusiasmo y felicidad para que no se sienta incomodo- ¿Qué cuentas?-

-Estoy aquí con Max tomando algo. Quería preguntarte algo-

Claudia miraba a Misa sonriendo, disfrutando el momento de los dos futuros tórtolos. Misa la ve y se sonrojaba pero a la vez se sentía contenta y Claudia le hacía señas con las manos indicándole tranquilidad y aprobación o desaprobación para hablar.

-Sisi. Dime-

-Mi barraca es un desastre y no es un lugar grato para cenar. ¿Podríamos cenar en tu casa?

-¡Claro!- poniéndose la mano en la boca en señal de que se le pasó un poco la voz por la emoción- Perdón, si claro. No hay problema. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-Carne al horno con patatas-

-aaayyy. Que rico. Si quieres puedo ayudarte-

-Muchas gracias Misa, encantado- Max también le hacía señas en señal de aprobación o desaprobación en lo que le tenía que decirle- ¿Qué te gusta tomar?-

-Mira vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo tengo bebidas en mi casa. ¿Tomas vino?

-Si un poco y soda también-

-Entonces compraré sodas y hay vino también-

-Perfecto, ¿Hoy a la noche si es que ninguna urgencia nos interrumpe?

Ante lo último que le dijo Hikaru, Misa pedía por favor que nada ni nadie suspendieran su velada- Si, esperemos que así sea.

-Buenísimo. Iré a buscar los ingredientes, aquí en la nave hay un almacén.

-Bueno, entonces a las 20:00 en tu casa-

-Perfecto. Nos vemos en un rato Hikaru-

-Lo mismo a ti-

Ambos cortan la comunicación. Misa sonriente deja el Handy sobre la mesa en señal de que no podía creerlo. Otro día con Hikaru a solas y esta vez era una cena, no una simple merienda.

Claudia ve la felicidad en sus ojos brillosos de color esmeralda.

-¿Así que tienes cita con el chico de los ojos azules?-

-¿Es difícil creerlo? No puedo creer como empezaron las cosas. Al principio peleaba con él. Ahora hoy vamos a cenar juntos.

-Creo que te gustó aquella vez cuando te salvo la vida.

-Me sentí protegida, cuando quiere es adorable- Decía Misa.

Eran las 19:55 y Misa ya tenía todo preparado para la velada, la mesa hecha con dos platos, dos copas y cubiertos.

Su atuendo era formal. Lucía un vestido largo y negro y tajeado a la izquierda, con un escote no tan producente aunque tranquilamente ella podía usar otro que marque aún más su escote, ya que su talla de pechos ayudaba. Su pelo de color miel recogido y maquillada de forma muy suave y linda, con sus ojos apenas delineados y sus labios pintados de rosa. Sencilla pero hermosa. De calzado llevaba unos zapatos finos de taco aguja negros estilo sandalias.

Misa cuando quería, pasaba de ser a una oficial del ejército a una modelo de pasarelas, ya que su cuerpo esbelto y atlético se lo permitía.

Alguien toca a la puerta. Se acerca a la misma y la abre.

Allí estaba Hikaru, sosteniendo la bolsa con los ingredientes. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de gala ya que no tenía un traje. Intento buscar un traje en algún negocio dentro de los que se estaban construyendo, pero todavía las instalaciones de algunas tiendas no estaban en orden para atender. Entonces tuvo la buena idea, de usar su uniforme. Igualmente para Misa, eso no fue algo que le molestase. Al contrario, Hikaru se veía muy apuesto con él. Consistía en un uniforme de color negro, con un saco negro abotonado dorado, por debajo de la cintura y unos pantalones negros con camisa blanca y corbata negra, su gorra en el medio tenía el símbolo de la UN-Spacy con alas que salían a sus costados. Tuvo la delicadeza de sacárselo cuando saludo a Misa de forma protocolar.

-¡Aviador Ichijo presentándose!- Decía Hikaru en chiste

-Jajajajaja. Descanse soldado- Le decía Misa que se veía radiante ante los ojos de Hikaru

Él la notaba una mujer madura, pero que no aparentaba los años que tenía. Misa era joven, pero Hikaru era más jovencito. La observaba enfrente de la puerta, ambos mirándose recíprocamente, para admirar sus vestimentas.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Preguntaba Misa en una tonada agradable y cariñosa

-Desde luego- Respondía Hikaru con una sonrisa.

Cuando se acerca, la pasa por la puerta de entrada y ella se la sostiene, para entornarla y cerrarla despacio.

Hikaru se la quedó observando y Misa a él. Ella se acerca para saludarlo y él la besa en la mejilla tomándola de la cintura y ella también a él apoyando las manos en sus hombros. No había necesidad saludarse con un beso en los labios. Después ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Misa, estas muy hermosa hoy-

-Gracias Hikaru, tú también lo estás. Me gusta tu uniforme de gala. ¿Quieres sacarte los guantes para estar más cómodo y el saco?

-Por favor, gracias además tengo que cocinar-

-Yo te ayudaré con gusto, ya preparé los delantales. En verdad es medio incomodo cocinar con estos atuendos, pero el tiempo no nos corre-

-Jaja. Así es igual por suerte es al horno, solamente es cortar todo y se cocina en 45 minutos-

Una vez que Misa cuelga el saco de Hikaru, toma la bolsa con los ingredientes y se dirigen a la cocina. Ella con dedicación, había preparado todo los utensilios para cocinar. Hikaru se puso manos a la obra. Hay que aclarar que con Max fue muy modesto. Hikaru sabe cocinar, y es muy prolijo trabajando. Tal es así que Misa se sorprende al verlo cocinar.

-Hazme un favor, ¿Puedes pelar las patatas?-

-Desde luego amor ee digo Hikaru-

Hikaru la observa de reojo ante esa exclamación.

Cuando Misa cocinaba sola en su casa, a veces solía simular que lo hacía en presencia de alguien y muchas veces sobreactuaba una situación en la que su "futuro marido", la ayudaba. Por eso fue que se le escapo y lo llamó amor. Aunque Hikaru no le generó molestia, si le produzco un tipo de reacción positiva y el sonriente seguía condimentando la carne.

Luego una vez que todo estuviera preparado, se coloca el horno a 200 grados y en 1 hora mas o menos ya estaría la cena.

Entre los dos, prepararon la fuente con la carne y las patatas y metieron todo en el horno.

-Listo, no fue tan difícil cocinar bien vestido-

-A mí tampoco me costó, pero debo admitir que tienes buen gusto por la cocina y sabes cocinar-

-No cantes victoria hasta que esté preparado- Decía Hikaru mientras guardaba los utensilios ya secos y lavados.

Ambos se sientan en la mesa del living. Misa tenia reproduciendo de fondo un Cd de Jazz. Ella le gustaba la música de ese estilo. Hikaru le gustaba también, pero era más amante del rock. En la mesa se encontraban dos platos, 4 copas. Dos largas y dos cortas. Seguramente una seria para un Champagne y otro para el vino.

Hikaru ve la botella de Moët envuelta en hielo dentro de una hielera de acero.

-Guau-

-¿Te gusta el Champagne?

-Sí, pero es una mezcla peligrosa con el vino, ¿eres de tomar?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Quieres que te haga el honor?

-Por supuesto-, le decía ella mientras se sentaba en su silla y Hikaru se ponía de pie nuevamente, para tomar la botella ya fría, la cual destapó y sirvió en la copa de ella y en su copa.

Ambos toman sus copas

-¿Porque brindamos?- Preguntaba Hikaru

-Digamos….-Decía ella mirando hacia arriba a un punto fijo- Porque estamos vivos y por una linda amistad en aumento-

-¡Ja! Perfecto-

Un solo toque de copas y ambos toman un sorbo del rico Moet Chandon.

Estuvieron durante media hora hablando de diversos temas….

-Ah decir verdad, nuestra situación es complicada- refiriéndose al SDF-1 pero Hikaru la malinterpretó-

-¿Nuestra?

-Oh perdón, me refiero a la de todos nosotros-

-Ah si si- A Hikaru ya se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta- No entiendo una cosa-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué estos seres nos atacan si ni siquiera se comunican con nosotros?-

Misa le iba a brindar información clasificada a Hikaru, pero intenta mantener un poco el límite para que no se le escapen algunos detalles relevantes

-Mira voy a contarte algo que es confidencial, así que te pido que esto no salga de aquí. Después se informará a su debido tiempo al demás personal militar. Hoy Global y Maistrov se reunieron para definir un procedimiento de interrogación a alienígenas. Por si ya te habrás enterado, tenemos dos prisioneros que ingresaron al SDF-1-

-Ah sí. Los que derribamos con Max en los Destroid

-¿Fueron ustedes?-

-¡Si! No pude ir a combatir a tiempo, porque la compuerta que conecta con la Prometheus se cerró. Quedé fuera de combate y me encontré con Max-

-Eso fue honorable, debería informárselo al Capitán, para que sean premiados-

-No te preocupes por aquello. El Capitán Kenji Saitomo de la Daedalus vio lo que hicimos-

-Bueno, aparentemente en la última contienda, nos dimos cuenta que el enemigo no quiere atacarnos. Quiere hacerse con la nave. Estamos sospechando que esta nave pertenecía a su ejército, pero-Misa se levanta a buscar unos informes que tenía en una carpeta-

-Aguarda Misa, sin cuidado-

-¡No! No hay problema- Dice ella mientras se vuelve a sentar y le entrega el informe con un sello enorme que decía "TOP SECRET" y el logo impreso de la UN-Spacy en el mismo- Si te fijas ahí hay un análisis de infrarrojo que le realizamos a sus cruceros de batalla. Notamos que no tienen ningún parecido con nuestro actual SDF-1, al menos que antes que se estrellara en el 99' fuera como esas naves.

Hikaru ojea el informe y le llama la atención una fotografía de hace años. Databa del año 2000, y mostraba la integridad de la nave ya completamente destruida.

-Estas fotografías son confidenciales, son de la ASS-1 antes de la construcción y el refacionamiento al SDF-1-

-Sí, y te pido que mantengas la discreción ante esta info. Como bien sabes, los civiles tuvieron contacto con la nave a mitad de construcción a mediados del 2005. Se llamó a ingenieros prestigiosos que trabajaban en el área automotriz, aeroespacial, naval, etc. Pero estas fotos son de apenas la nave se estrelló. Quizás algunas no te gusten mucho- Hikaru mira una de las fotografías y se ven 5 cuerpos destrozados, mutilados y quemados.

-¿Estos eran sus ocupantes?-

-Si… eran gigantes, como los que nos atacaron. Nunca se reveló al público la verdadera existencia de estos seres, pero con los años nos dimos cuenta, a raíz de estas investigaciones que sus cuerpos fueron genéticamente modificados. Se hizo un análisis de ADN y se reveló que poseemos la misma genética.

Hikaru se sorprendió ante esas palabras mientras cerraba la carpeta

-Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos un cierto grado de parentesco con ellos?-

-Es probable, lo que llama la atención es ¿Cómo puede ser que siendo tan vasto el universo se de la casualidad de que tengamos el mismo perfil genético? Sabiendo que la vida humana se creó en la Tierra, entonces nos genera otra sospecha-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que quizás nuestra raza humana no nació en la tierra, sino que fuimos colocados aquí y durante millones de años, habrá habido civilizaciones mucho más antiguas que las incaicas, las sumerias o las egipcias y que por alguna razón, ya sea un cataclismo o una guerra han desaparecido. Quizás me atrevo a decir, mucho más avanzadas que las nuestras y que en algún momento de nuestra era, volvimos a la edad de piedra-

-Esto es increíble-

Misa y Hikaru mantuvieron un silencio mirándose hasta que uno de los dos empezó a hablar nuevamente

-Cuéntame un poco de ti Misa, ¿Dónde naciste?

-En Tokyo en el seno de una familia con descendencia militar. Mi abuelo participó en la segunda guerra mundial, como así lo hizo mi biseabuelo en la Guerra Ruso-Japonesa, mi tatarabuelo y sus hermanos en la Rebelión Satsuma y en la Guerra de Boshin.

¿Tu tarabuelo estaba con los Samurais o con el ejército feudal Meji?

-Bueno es bastante interesante lo que preguntas. Según lo que me contó mi padre una vez, el hermano de uno de mis tatarabuelos, estaba en contra de la Restauración Meji, huyó a las montañas y se refugió durante un tiempo con el Clan Mikorisohi, era un grupo de Ronins que no querían que el Japón se modernice.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Durante la Rebelión de Satsuma, mi tatarabuelo y su hermano, se enfrentaron en una dura batalla. Cuando terminó, el hermano de mi abuelo moribundo, le pidió por favor como muestra de honor, ser su kaishaku para poder realizar el Sepukku-

-Es muy honorable eso-

-Sí, pero era horrible. Hay veces que la guerra no tiene sentido. Nosotros estamos para proteger-

-¿Te gusta la milicia o solo lo haces para mantener la tradición familiar? Digo ¿No te hubiese gustado ser otra cosa que no fueras militar?-

-Me hubiese gustado ser científica o antropóloga. Pero mi padre fue el que me dio la firmeza de ser militar-

-¿Te llevabas bien con tu madre?-

-Mi madre fue la que me terminó criando. Mi padre por lo demás, solamente se dedicaba a servir a la milicia y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Solamente venia 1 vez por semana cada mes y después se iba- Decía Misa con la voz triste

Hikaru la toma de la mano –No te sientas así. ¿Sabes?, nunca llegué a conocer bien a mi padre. Siempre me basé en lo que me contaba mi mama. Era bueno me quería, pero falleció cuando yo era demasiado chico-

-¿Cuántos años tenías?-

-Cuatro-

-Eras muy chiquitito, ¿Tu madre no volvió a casarse?-

-No quiso. Salió por un tiempo con alguien, era buen tipo, trabajaba en una empresa textil y simplemente un día despareció en Israel-

-Ah-

-Voy a ver cómo está la comida-

-Bueno- Respondía sonriente Misa.

Después de la charla, Hikaru se dirige a la cocina ve el horno, lo abre y retira la plancha y ve en el estado que se encuentra la carne.

"Todavía le falta un poco más" Pensaba Hikaru, para meter nuevamente la fuente y cerrar la puerta del horno con un guante.

Cuando vuelve al living, ve a Misa de pie con dos copas de vino.

-¿Quieres?- Decía Misa ofreciéndola en la mano

-Gracias-

Misa se acerca cada vez más a Hikaru y ella lo abraza por la cintura para tenerlo más cerca. Él siente un calor agradable en su cuerpo mientras ella lo observa a sus ojos. Ambos tentados quieren besarse. Hikaru le da un pequeño beso en el cuello y siente su perfume el cuál lo hipnotizo completamente. Él se aleja para verla mejor y ella le devuelve el beso pero en su labio inferior.

Ambos toman un sorbo de sus copas de vino

-No quiero estropearte el maquillaje-

-¿Sabes lo que pasará después?, me quedaré sin maquillaje porque me lo terminarás quitando- Decía eso observándolo a esos ojos azules profundos con forma de manantial de una forma sensual y con una voz tierna y suave.

Eso no era parte de la personalidad de Misa. No estaba acostumbrada a tal nivel de cariño, sabiendo que ella era rígida, aplicada y ordenada. Pero esa ocasión era especial.

Un lado oculto de ella se hacía ver en aquella velada maravillosa, dentro de una fortaleza espacial rumbo a La Tierra.

-Creo saber la forma en cómo te lo quitaré- Respondía Hikaru también tranquilo y sereno.

En ese momento se escuchaba de fondo "The Look of Love de Diana Krall". A Misa le brillaron los ojos. (Recomiendo poner de fondo este tema musical mientras leen esta escena romántica hasta que termine)

-¡Ay!, este es un tema que me gusta mucho. Ven, quiero bailar este tema contigo-

Ambos dejan las copas en las mesa, para disfrutar este momento especial de puro romanticismo

El living del departamento tenía dos luces en el techo. Una sola estaba prendida y la otra apagada. Una iluminaba la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados y la otra estaba apagada, pero una lámpara de pie, aquellas que ajustan la intensidad apenas iluminaba el fondo del mismo. Misa toma de la mano a Hikaru y el fondo del living apenas vislumbra sus perfiles de pie, bailando casi en el medio de la oscuridad.

-Soy medio tosco bailando-

-Déjate llevar por la música cariño-

-Lo intentaré-

Hikaru le sonríe a Misa y le hace caso dejándose llevar por la melodía de la tierna música, interpretada por Diana Krall

"Gracias Diana, soñé tanto este momento que por fin ya llegó", pensaba Misa mientras tomaba de la cintura a Hikaru mientras bailaban al compás de la música de una forma lenta y sensual, ambos apoyándose en el hombro del otro.

Sentían sus corazones latir a todo ritmo, ella se la notaba muy sensual con ese vestido y en la forma que bailaba con él.

Una imagen completamente maravillosa. Era una lástima que el departamento no tuviera una ventana con vista al espacio, solo tenía vista hacia el hangar perimetral pero uno se lo podría imaginar. Misa solamente tenía sus ojos cerrados concentrada en esta maravillosa pieza musical, y daba justo para la ocasión, mientras que Hikaru aunque no era amante del Jazz, este tema en especial le hacía latir el corazón rápidamente. Él también tomaba el avión celestial al corazón de Misa, se imaginaba él volando en un VF-1 en una pradera hermosa llena de verde con el Monte Fuji de fondo y aterrizando en un sitio y viendo a Misa esperándolo y fundirse en un abrazo con una sensación de cosquilleo y calor prendiendo su corazón.

"Por favor, que bella mujer resultaste ser. No sabía que fueras así Misa Hayase. ¿Me estaré enamorando?. No hemos hecho nada y mi corazón no para de latir"

El corazón de Hikaru estaba muy acelerado ella también lo sentía y lo notaba, para que luego el suyo también latiese a la misma frecuencia.

Hikaru decide alejarla y la induce a darle un pequeño y lento giro, en ese instante su vestido se levanta y deslumbra sus piernas hermosas y fornidas a la altura de sus rodillas, para quedarse en frente de él y dar una pequeña y modesta risita, para ella alargar sus brazos y apoyarlos en los hombros de él extendiéndolos por detrás de su cabeza y abrazando su espalda ancha, mientras que él la toma con sus ambas manos en la cintura y ella le sonríe y el también casi a oscuras.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, solamente tienes que dejarte llevar-

-No es tan difícil cuando uno se sincroniza con el otro-

Ambos siguen bailando al compás de la música.

-Misa

-¿Si lindo?

-Sí que eres toda una sorpresa. No te me imaginaba así. Temo que este momento se acabe para que al otro día tus estés del otro lado de la pantalla del Tac-net y quizás me hagas algún regaño por desobedecer una orden tuya-

-Bueno, esos son y serán gajes del oficio Hikaru. Si vamos a tener algo, tendremos que aprender a separar las cosas. Anda cariño, no digas esas cosas en un momento así. Estamos fuera de servicio-

-Tienes razón. Tienes unas manos tan suaves y lindas-

-Lo mismo digo de las tuyas, ¿no te duele la mano derecha que tiene la cicatriz?-

-A veces sí y otras veces no, depende como la mueva o como la apoye- Le decía Hikaru mientras la miraba a sus ojos.

-Hikaru…..pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mí-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque, de verdad me sentiría triste si te tengo lejos-

Venía bien y Misa lo estaba arruinando. Hikaru no entendía lo que decía y ya le asustaba las palabras que decía. Pero decidió calmarla.

-Misa, no digas esas cosas. Disfrutemos el baile-

\- Tienes razón no sé lo que me paso-

"Que tonta, cálmate Hayase tu ansiedad te obliga a decir estupideces. Disfruta el momento.

Deciden seguir bailando un ratito más, la música no era de nunca terminar hasta que finalmente volvieron a la tierra cuando ambos olieron la carne con patatas que se estaba cocinando en su jugo y ya estaba casi lista.

La música termina en un fundido mágico.

-Misa, tengo que ir a buscar la cena-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Gracias, puedo solo no quiero ser responsable si te llegas a manchar ese hermoso vestido-

-Para eso están los delantales-

-No te molestes, siéntate y espera aquí-

Hikaru ve a la cocina y ve el horno, ya estaba listo al dente. Abre el horno y retira la plancha, y la apoya sobre la mesada de la cocina con un protector.

-¡Ahí te dejé la fuente para la cena-

-¡Oki!. Ya la vi-

Hikaru troza la carne en pedazos pequeños y las patatas las coloca alrededor, vierte el jugo de la plancha.

"Perfecto, ojalá a Misa le guste"

Se coloca ambos guantes y lleva la fuente con la comida hacia la mesa. Misa lo ve y sonríe contenta.

-Vaya, que maestro de la cocina, ¡se ve rrebien!-

-Gracias Misa, ahora a cenar-

-Gracias, antes pidamos las gracias-

-Entendido-

Realizan la tradición japonesa de pedir las gracias por la rica cena.

-Itadakimasu- Dicen los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

En esta ocasión palillos no había, tenían que usar tenedor y cuchillo, porque era una comida típica americana.

Misa se lleva la probaba un pedacito de carne, empieza a masticar y siente un sabor delicioso y mágico.

-mmmm. Te ha salido muy rico Hikaru-

Hikaru prueba también y también le resulta delicioso

-De verdad que sí. Gracias Misa.

-De nada lindo-

A Hikaru ya le gustaba que lo llamara así. Desde el baile fue un antes y un después para ellos. Carretearon hasta tomar vuelo y están en el cielo entre las estrellas. Hubo un poco de turbulencia al comienzo, pero a raíz de dichos de ambos. Pero no hubo discusión, no hubo malentendidos. Recíprocamente como que uno cuidaba del otro.

Cuando Hikaru dijo algo con respecto al Tac-net, Misa de pronto le hizo volver a las nubes y así fue cuando Lisa le dijo que no quería separarse de él, porque temiese estar triste, no es una buena señal esa y sin embargo Hikaru la coloco nuevamente en su lugar de forma tranquila y serena.

Era un momento muy íntimo para ellos. Muchas veces dicen que el único momento íntimo es cuando ambas personas hacen el amor. Eso es un error. Un momento íntimo puede tener diferentes intensidades.

Hikaru y Misa alcanzaron un nivel de intensidad íntima con un baile tranquilo y maravilloso, no hacía falta besarse o sobrepasarse metiendo alguna mano desubicada. Esto era simplemente AMOR.

Ambos cenaban en silencio con música de fondo de Jazz.

Luego de la cena ambos realizaban la sobre mesa. Misa tenía una sorpresa para Hikaru.

-¿Te gustó la cena Misa?- Le decía él mientras tomaba una copa de vino

-Sí, me encanto. Muy rico todo. A propósito ¿Quieres el postre, es una sorpresa. Yo misma lo hice-

-Sería interesante verlo. Deja que levante las vajillas-

-Espera que te ayudo-

-Bueno-

Misa ayudaba a Hikaru a levantar las vajillas para colocarlas en el lavavajillas

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde está tu sorpresa?-

-Ahhh. Ya verás- Le decía Misa mientras se secaba sus manos con un paño de cocina- Tú ve a la mesa y espérame

-Ok- Le decía Hikaru con una sonrisa.

Este vuelve a la mesa del living y se sienta esperando a Misa. Después de unos minutos ésta se aparece con un Brownie de chocolate con mousse llevándola en una bandeja con dos tazas de té de rosa mosqueta.

-Rico postre, te pasaste-

-Gracias, hasta no probarlo todavía no habrá veredicto-

-Anda, seguro que te habrá salido rico-

-Dejé el agua calentando Hikaru, pero mientras tanto podemos comer un poquito-

-Bueno-

Ambos empiezan a comer el rico Brownie que había preparado Misa. Estaba muy rico. El agua ya estaba lista y Hikaru ve a Misa levantarse para ir a buscarlo

-Espera Misa, iré yo mejor- Se levanta de su silla y ella vuelve a la suya sin antes pasar por al lado de ella y acariciarle su brazo y ella devolviéndole el favor tomando su mano y acariciándola

Hikaru toma la pava y sirve el agua para las infusiones de Té deja la pava en la mesa y ambos dejan que el té se disuelva bien

-Este té realmente es delicioso-

-¿Viste? Sabía que te iba a gustar desde la primera vez que te lo nombré- Le decía mientras toma el saquito y lo deja en un platito al costado de la taza.

Mientras disfrutan del Té, Hikaru no deja de ver a Misa y ella también le devuelve la mirada. Ambos se miran rotundamente a los ojos sin barreras, sin que nadie se los impidiese.

Solamente eran ellos dos, en aquel momento de miradas que iban y venían, con sonrisas de por medio. Hikaru se levanta y se acerca a ella con su silla.

-¿Recuerdas esta posición?-

-Si-

-Así fue la última vez que estuvimos cuando ya sabes… nos besamos por primera vez-

Misa le sonríe, apoyando su mano en la de él, precisamente la que justo tenía la cicatriz, a modo de insinuar que tenían algo pendiente que dejaron aquél momento inconcluso, y ya el asunto no venía lento y diplomático, esta vez fue al instante. Apenas Hikaru termino la frase Misa acerca su rostro y empieza a besarlo despacio rozando sus labios con los de él abriéndolos y cerrándolos y él con su otra mano se la coloca en el rostro y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, era el primer beso apasionado entre los dos. Ambos se levantan de sus sillas y ella con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él la levanta dirigiéndose a la recamara y dulcemente él la acuesta en su cama.

Hicieron una pausa mientras ella también le devolvía la mirada casi perdida.

"Ahora no hay marcha atrás, pase lo que pase no me pondré nerviosa"

"Es realmente hermosa, bella mujer resultaste ser Misa"

-Hikaru-

-¿Si?

-Quiero estar contigo-

-Yo también y ahora puedo quitarte ese maquillaje-

-Cuando gustes- Le decía ella mirándolo a sus ojos brillosos y azules marinos, llenos de ternura

Después de esas dos frases, Misa y Hikaru empiezan a besarse apasionadamente. Ella le quita su corbata para luego desabrochar su camisa en forma lenta y muy pausada. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, ella arriba de él entrelazando sus piernas detrás de su espalda mientras él, le bajaba su vestido para dejar ver su corpiño que sostenía sus hermosos pechos suaves y de tamaño normal. Misa no tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, sus medidas eran normales pero estaba muy bien proporcionado y era atlético, por su parte Hikaru también gozaba de tener un físico envidiable, tenía el cuerpo marcado y fibroso debido a los años de entrenamiento militar. Mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente, Misa acariciaba la espalda de él, ya desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Hikaru todavía tenía puesto su pantalón, pero esta se lo intenta desabrochar hasta finalmente conseguirlo. Luego Hikaru le quita su sostén y deja mostrar sus hermosos pechos, suaves y lindos. Ella ve la reacción de Hikaru en su rostro ante ese momento

"Lindos pechos que tiene"

Pero por respeto y por tratarse de la primera vez, Hikaru no decide tocarlos, solamente sentirlos en su cuerpo frotándolos con su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

Misa comprendió eso pero para darle más confianza al asunto, decide tomar la mano de Hikaru y junto con la de ella apoyárselo en uno de sus pechos.

-No tengas vergüenza. Puedes tocarme donde gustes. Yo te aviso si hay algo que no me gusta-

-Ok-

Misa le quita los pantalones a Hikaru y ella en un intento de entrar en confianza con él decide mimarlo de forma especial. Él no reaccionó mal, al contrario le devolvió un comentario

-Tú también no tengas vergüenza. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras-

Sonriente Misa empieza a besarlo nuevamente, mientras ella cariñosamente lo mimaba. Para Hikaru era algo mágico y lindo. Él por su parte le tenía mucho respeto al momento íntimo que estaban pasando. No quería cometer errores y hacer que ella se sintiera incómoda. Cuando ella estuviera lista, tomaría la iniciativa, es por eso que no decidió mimarla tampoco, porque si hiciera eso seguramente se enojaría y no se sentiría cómoda. Él suponía que no había estado nunca con un hombre.

Es que en realidad ninguno de los dos se preguntó entre ambos si habían estado con alguien alguna vez. Era como una conexión mágica, porque en cuerpo y alma ya se habían dado cuenta.

-Tócame- Le decía Misa en su oreja mientras la besaba

-¿Seguro?-

-Siii-

Sin antes de realizar eso, Misa tenía la mitad de su vestido todavía ocupando el área de su entrepierna. Es por eso que decide quitárselo hacia arriba solamente dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Para sorpresa de Hikaru ella no llevaba ropa interior femenina en la parte de abajo.

-Eres terrible Misa, todo este tiempo estuviste desnuda, aun con el vestido tapándote, suerte para ti cuando bailamos y te hice girar lentamente-

-Eres lindo Hikaru ¿Lo sabias? Tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder y no tuve dudas de que llegaríamos a esto- Le decía mientras lo seguía besando apasionadamente –

Hikaru en un acto recíproco de amor, porque ella lo incitó además que empezó antes que él, decide empezar a mimarla. Al momento de hacerlo sentía una sensación de calidez y suavidad. Su subconsciente le advirtió que no cruzara más allá de las fronteras, solamente podría acariciarla por afuera.

Misa sentía ya sus primeros gemidos de placer mientras jugueteaba cada vez más con de Hikaru.

"Lo quiero dentro a Hikaru, pero quiero esperar a que entre en confianza"

"Espero que se sienta cómoda. Parece otra persona viéndola así"

Los besos iban y venían y ya empezaban a juguetear con sus lenguas, cada tanto tomaban un poco de aire y continuaban. Si antes de llegar a esta etapa, sus corazones latían rápido ahora imaginasen cual era a la sensación. Era emocionante sentir como ambos corazones retumbaban dentro de sus cajas torácicas. Entre ambos sentían como si un tambor les golpeara el pecho.

-Hikaru, ¿Estás listo?

-Si amor- Le devolvió Hikaru en una tonada cariñosa. Al escuchar amor, se le ablando todo el cuerpo de ternura-

Llego el gran momento para los dos. Su primera vez en el amor verdadero. Con un leve movimiento táctico de caderas, ella toma la iniciativa, y todo empieza muy despacio y relajado. Misa siente un leve dolor y como si fuera poco siente como si algo se desprendió allí abajo, como si alguien le cortara un hilo. Pero ya era tarde, con un poco de preocupación siente un ardor, no era gran molestia, pero Hikaru noto algo raro y le dio la impresión de que algunos de los dos se haya lastimado. Hikaru no sentía dolor, pero Misa un poco.

Ella empieza a menearse y a emitir un pequeño gemido mientras abraza a Hikaru con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo besa y respira hondo y profundamente y su cara mostraba demostraba una pequeña molestia.

-Amor- Le dice Misa a Hikaru- Tu tranquilo. No te sorprendas por eso. Es algo mío, ya pasó que no te de impresión- Le dice eso mientras lo besa una y otra vez

-Estaba preocupado, pensaba que te lastime. No me da impresión tranquila-

-Es una leve situación. Sigamos lindo- le decía ella asegurando su pase a un nuevo mundo

Finalmente ambos acoplaron. Después de años de espera, los dos tuvieron su primera noche de amor. Estaban haciendo el amor de una forma muy especial, sin nervios, sin vergüenza y sin fundamentos. Ambos lo hacían de una manera mágica y única.

Estuvieron así en esa posición durante un tiempo largo.

-Misa, tengo que terminar-

-Espera, estoy llegando ya me falta poco-

-¿Qué?- No, me refiero a que voy terminar por fuera-

-Ya es tarde, no cambia en nada si terminas fuera o a dentro que sea lo que Dios mande. Ya lo hicimos así-

-Pero…..-

-shhhh- Le tapaba la boca a Hikaru con un rico beso a sus labios

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que termine?-

-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón Hikaru, espera ya estoy-

Ambos terminan al mismo tiempo y por decisión conjunta.

Estaban cansados después de esa escena de amor y dulzura. No podían más, ambos terminan tendidos en la cama desnudos, abrazados uno al lado del otro. Se dan un par de besos más y empiezan a acariciarse mutuamente. Ella lo mira a sus ojos y él a ella.

-Misa-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo-

-Yo a ti y más-

Finalmente se creó el amor. Sencillamente fue amor a primera vista. Los dos habían empezado con el pie izquierdo y terminaron teniéndose confianza entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos quiso ceder. Simplemente sus almas se cruzaron en el momento justo y en el tiempo justo.

Hikaru recuerda el primer día que la conoció en un pequeño Flashback que se le cruzó por su cabeza en aquel instante.

_"__-Según un mensaje de Roy, tenemos que consultar donde se encuentra el cuartel N° 14._

_-Ok, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a esa mujer que está ahí?- Max señala a una mujer, vestida con uniforme militar. Tenía un rango bastante elevado-_

_-mmmm. No lo sé. Creo que nos enviará al demonio. Por lo que veo desde aquí, creo que es una Comandante y no tiene cara de buenos amigos-_

_\- Quizás ella sepa. Voy a preguntarle-_

_-No…. Deja…. lo haré yo- Hikaru empieza a acercarse a la mujer que estaba hablando con otra-_

_-Ejem. Disculpen- Ambas mujeres lo observan._

_-Discúlpeme usted-Misa observa el hombro izquierdo de Hikaru para saber cuál era el rango del oficial con el que estaba hablando- Aviador de primera clase. ¿Acaso no debe saludar protocolarmente?-_

Hikaru vuelve a la realidad mirando el techo y sentía que Misa lo abrazaba y ella cerraba sus ojos relajada

Otro Flashback se le venía a la cabeza

_" __-¡Aviador Ichijo! ¡Esa no es la forma apropiada de volar una Valquiria._

_-Demonios. ¿Quién se cree usted para decirme como tengo que volar? ¿No ha tenido suficiente allí abajo anciana?_

_-¿¡QUE?!. ¡¿ANCIANA?!._

_-Hágame un favor Comandante. Forme sus escuadrones y déjeme en paz. Estoy en medio de una batalla._

_-¡Cuando termine la batalla si es que sobrevive, se las verá conmigo cadete!_

_-Si como sea. _

_La comunicación cesa entre el VF-1 y el SDF-1._

Y otro más

_Los 5 salieron rápido por suerte, mientras el Reguld pisoteaba el auto en el medio de la calle. El auto quedo completamente aplastado. En contraste a ese evento, la gente que se encontraba en ese sitio, escapaba como podía. Un pandemónium se había producido en ese momento. Misa estaba tirada a un costado de la calle, cuando en ese instante el mismo Reguld quería pisotearla_

_-¡MISA! Gritaba Hikaru mientras corría hacia ella_

_Para tomarla por la espalda y evitando que muriera aplastada. Ambos corren hacia un callejón, pero el piloto del Reguld no le importaba, intentaba pasar por ese pequeño pasaje, aunque raspaba ambos edificios._

Y así era. Hikaru recordaba todos los momentos vividos con Misa. Se reía y se compadecía a la vez.

"Estas llena de sorpresas Hayase. Eres una mujer especial. Que suerte el haberme cruzado contigo. Max tenía razón. Eres preciosa y más aún cuando duermes. Esa sonrisa que veo en tu rostro, es de tu paz interior. Me has enamorado esta noche corazón" Pensaba Hikaru mientras la miraba dormida, luego este cerrando los ojos también para ingresar al mundo de los sueños, mientras apenas se escuchaba de fondo un último tema de Jazz, que todavía se estaba reproduciendo en el living.

"Bueno…. lo intentaré. Ósea, me parece linda Misa pero quizás deba ir despacio. Si claro cómo no Máx. ¿Ir despacio? Si esta velada me embobó completamente y me enamoró. A veces no me entiendo las cosas que digo"

Fin del cap 12.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cap 13 "**Lado oscuro**"

**Nota del autor:** en este episodio se hace mención a una vacuna contra el HIV, que obviamente es pura ficción. Es para no confundir al lector. Lamentablemente no existe.

**Hay otra escena de Leemon. Por favor mantener discreción. **

La última noche entre Hikaru y Misa, marcó un antes y un después en sus vidas. Se entregaron al amor con respeto y con confianza en una situación prácticamente perfecta. Lo que generaba dudas entre ambos, si de verdad se trató de una simple fantasía o si fue 100% real. Por más que uno creyese que fuera verdad, en el medio se puede dar situaciones en donde uno se puede olvidar de detalles que pasaron por alto.

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana. Las luces del living todavía permanecían prendidas, el reproductor de música estaba apagado pero las tasas de té quedaron semivacías con un poco de infusión de rosa mosqueta.

Ninguno de los dos se había levantado de la cama y permanecían dormidos todavía debajo de las sábanas. La mitad del cuerpo de Misa con una pierna por arriba de las de Hikaru, estaba abrazada a su cuerpo como un Koala con su mano apoyada y su cabeza recostada en su pecho. Hikaru estaba acostado boca arriba con su brazo derecho abrazándola y su otra mano tomando la mano de ella sin fuerzas.

Recupera un poco el estado de vigía y abre sus ojos lentamente intentando reconocer, aunque desorientado donde se encontraba.

Parece increíble, pero tiene recuerdos entre cortados de lo que sucedió anoche. Sentía una paz interior pero le generaba un poco de temor.

"Ok. Estoy con Misa abrazada en la misma cama. Seguro fue lindo pero se me parte un poco la cabeza. Mezcle la bebidas, sabía que no me tenía que pasar con el vino y el champagne."

En un intento de ir recuperando un poco la conciencia después de esa noche mágica, con resaca lentamente suelta la mano de Misa y ella la cierra como un puño y apenas la mueve un poco, también su cabeza en señal de que estaba siendo despertada, todo su cabello lacio y con algunas ondulaciones, estaba desparramados sobre su pecho y él la ve y permanece dormida.

"Bien. Estoy un poco seguro que el paquete de profilácticos esta sobre la mesa de luz"

Confundido Hikaru estaba alucinando con la posibilidad, de que hubieran usado protección. Pero es que en realidad fue un acto de amor verdadero, como una pareja de recién casados. Palpaba con su mano y no sentía nada que se tratase de un paquete de profilácticos.

"Ouch. No lo puedo creer. Lo hicimos de eso estoy seguro, pero sin protección. Me va a matar. Pero esperen un segundo. ¿Ella no se percató que lo hicimos sin protección? A ver hagamos memoria"

Él intentaba recordar los sucesos de esa noche, desde que terminaron de bailar, hasta la llegada a la cama. No puede recordar en lujos de detalles, como fue la situación cuando hicieron el amor. Es una lástima, fue un momento muy hermoso y único.

"De seguro lo hicimos. Fue muy lindo. Jejeje. Pero ahora hay que ver como se lo toma ella. Bueno tranquilo Ichijo, calma. Para todo hay solución. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que me ha pasado antes." pensaba Hikaru, recordando todo sus sucesos pasados, desde que perdió sus familiares.

Ve que ella se está despertando y acomoda su cabeza mirándolo a él en la casi oscuridad misma.

"Que dolor de cabeza. Nos pasamos un poco con la bebida. Ayyy que lindo se despertó"

Ella se acomoda cada vez más apretada a él sintiendo su calor corporal y moviendo su mano, con la misma que estaba apoyada en su pecho llevándola al rostro de él.

-Buen día -

-Buen día. Eres linda cuando te despiertas-

Misa ante el cumplido le da un rico beso a sus labios

-Creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar -Le dice él mientras con su mano acaricia su brazo suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres hablarme lindo?- le respondía Misa con dulzura-

-No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó-

-Ja ja. Yo tampoco,-

-Misa...- la llamaba Hikaru seriamente

-ohhh. ¿Por qué esa cara? - le devolvía Misa en forma dulce y dándole un beso a sus labios

\- Es que en realidad. No sé cómo decírtelo pero creo que...

-Sí. Ya sé. No usamos protección.

-Así es. Perdón me deje llevar

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Eres muy lindo ¿sabías?-

-Pero, ¿no te preocupa que podríamos llegar a tener un bebé?

-Amor- le decía ella mientras cambiaba de posición y entre las sábanas se sentaba arriba de él, mirándolo de forma dulce. -¿Te crees que no me protegí antes de estar contigo? Tome pastillas. Claudia me enseñó. No soy ninguna niña. -

Hikaru sorprendido ante esa aclaración de Misa, se le hizo un nudo a la garganta y trago saliva. No la tenía en cuenta a Misa para ese tipo de detalles. Tuvo un sentimiento mezclado entre tranquilidad y cariño hacia ella, pero aún mantenía un cierto grado de preocupación.

-Eres pícara tu.-

-Ajam. Así es. Soy más grande que tú y no tan inocente como aparento. Puedo ser jodida en algunos aspectos de mi vida, pero cuando se trata de tu primer amor, uno cuida los detalles. Lo único que me preocupa es que no recuerde mucho este momento maravilloso que tuvimos, pero ahora los recuerdos irán apareciendo de apoco - le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Pero... ¿No te preocupan las enfermedades venéreas? Digo tengo la vacuna contra el HIV, pero puedo contagiarte de otras enfermedades.

-Hikaru. Nunca estuviste con una mujer. Tú rostro lo delata. ¿Te cuento algo?

-Si

-No necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti. A decir verdad yo te gusto pero yo a ti te amo-

Hikaru le gusto esas palabras, su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente. Él también se había enamorado de ella, pero no quería decírselo todavía. Porque su cabeza todavía no estaba en sincronía con su corazón.

\- Si, me gustas mucho. De verdad. Pero me aterras. Eres impredecible-

Misa le da un beso muy lindo y apasionado a sus labios. -Puedo ser lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me vienes con la verdad. No me mientas. Porque te advierto, no te gustará conocerme enfadada. Detesto a los mentirosos -

Hikaru se sentía muy aliviado pero le asustaba un poco la idea de que Misa fuera así con él. Pero sin lugar a dudas, casi estaba entregado a ella.

-Entonces. Si te digo que no te amo todavía. ¿Puedes perdonarme?-

-Claro. Todo a su tiempo. Yo sé que te amo pero tú sé que me amarás. Algún día pero lo harás - Le decía ella mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

\- Oh Misa. No me esperaba esta faceta tuya. Eres adorable- Le decía él mientras le devolvía un beso rico y apasionado.

-¿Porque no nos levantamos? Así preparamos el desayuno. -¿Te gusta el desayuno americano?- Le decía mientras ella se levantaba y salía de su cama para ponerse una bata rosa que estaba colgada en su puerta.

-¡Sí! Empecé a desayunar así cuando estaba en la escuela de aviación. Aunque algunas veces desayuno lo habitual de nuestra comida japonesa -

-Perfecto -

Ambos se levantan de la cama. Misa de dirige al baño, mientras Hikaru se coloca sus bóxer, el pantalón del uniforme de gala y su musculosa.

Mientras tanto Barracas del escuadrón Skull

Max estaba acostado en su cama. Apenas despierto. Observa la cama de Hikaru y él no estaba.

"Bien hecho Tigre. Eso significa que la comandante te retuvo como a una Leona, je je je je. Supongo que por aquí seguramente haya mujeres dando vuelta. No estoy apresurado en conocer a una, pero me gustaría tener la suerte de Hikaru" pensaba Max mientras miraba al techo.

Decide levantarse. Se dirige al baño para asearse para luego ir a la cocina y prepararse un café, con huevos revueltos y tocino. Mientras lo hace, mira su handy. Tenía 1 mensaje. Era de Roy.

_"Max. Los quiero a ti y a Hikaru a las 1100 en el hangar N° 13 de la Prometehus para las maniobras del día. A propósito. ¿Sabes en donde se metió? Le estuve enviando mensajes durante la noche y el desgraciado ni me contesto"_

"Pero, ¿Roy no sabe que está con Misa? Ah cierto. Ahora que lo recuerdo Hikaru me pidió que no dijera ni una palabra. Seguramente Roy no sabe nada." pensaba Max.

"Pero qué raro si Roy es como un padre para él. Bueno seguramente por algo será."

Hikaru le confío a Max que por favor, mantuviese en secreto lo de la cena con Misa.

Max es un muy buen amigo. Y como tal no pide ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Puente de Mando del SDF-1

El puente estaba vacío. Solamente estaban el trío de las conejitos haciendo guardia. Claudia estaba en su día de Franco al igual que Misa.

-Me aburrooooo. ¡Ufa!. Esto es un desastre. No sé qué hacer. Me es perezoso ver el monitor todo el día y sin rastrear datos del enemigo -

-No te quejes Shammy, seguramente algo interesante aparecerá. ¿No te sería de utilidad observar la superficie de Pluton?

-No me gusta. Es un planeta muerto y chiquito. ¿A quién le gustaría ver algo así?-

-¡Chicas calmadas!- Les decía Kim a las dos

Mientras tanto en un crucero de batalla Zentraedi

Britai y Exedol estaban en conexión directa con el comandante supremo de la mayor flota Zentraedi de más de 4.800.000 Naves de batalla. Lord Golg Boddole Zer

-Dime Britai ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto capturar la fortaleza perteneciente a la armada de supervisión? Creí que lo tenías todo bajo control. Deberé enviar refuerzos-

-Mi señor. Es muy difícil. Descubrimos que en su interior, se encuentran miclones. Seres como nosotros y pequeños. Y hay Zentran y Meltran conviviendo. Puede tratarse de la Protocultura misma. Es arriesgado atacarlos directamente -

Se genera una pausa entre ambos locutores.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dos de nuestros pilotos fueron capturados. Por ahora tenemos indicios de que se encuentran con vida. Por lo que notamos, los miclones no presentan interés de asesinarlos. Puede ser que quieran interrogarlos -.

-Entonces no hay caso. Posiblemente ya estén contaminados por su cultura. Por el momento haremos un alto al fuego. Si estás seguro de que se trata de la Protocultura misma, entonces deberemos capturar alguno de sus habitantes para estar seguros. Quiero que organices una operación para atraerlos a tu nave. Una vez capturados quiero que me los traigas - Ordenaba Boddole

-Sí señor. Prepararemos la operación -

La comunicación cesa.

-Lord Britai. ¿No es una operación riesgosa? ¿Y si el enemigo se da cuenta del plan? -

-Si le hacemos creer que es un alto al fuego y queremos negociar la paz, vendrán con gusto pero custodiados. Ahí tendremos que actuar para capturarlos.-

De vuelta al SDF-1 en el hangar perimetral. Departamento de Misa

Hikaru y Misa estaban desayunando. Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor, mientras meditaban sobre anoche. Su noche romántica, la cena y lo que sucedió.

Cada tanto se miraban y ella le hacía mimos en su mano y él le devolvía la intención con un apriete a su mano, en forma cariñosa y sonriéndole.

Ella rompe el hielo.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar por el Hangar perimetral para ver que hay?

\- Podría ser. Pero no hay nada para hacer, salvo que los lugareños de Macross, construyeran algo para dispersarse -

Misa se acerca a Hikaru y se sienta en su regazo abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Si nos quedamos aquí no lo averiguaremos. ¡Vamos!. Pero antes lavemos todas las vajillas y nos bañamos - le decía ella con una sonrisa

\- Ok. ¿Quién se baña primero? - preguntaba Hikaru en forma inocente

\- Ja ja ja ja. Obviamente nos vamos a bañar juntos. Hay que ahorrar agua- Le decía ella devolviéndole un beso con su dedo índice.

-Ok- Decía él sonrojándose.

Todo venía muy bien entre ellos dos. Parecían una pareja común y corriente. Hikaru observa que su Handy se encontraba en un estante, al lado de la fotografía de Misa con su madre. Este lo toma y no tenía batería.

-Misa-

-¿SI?-

-¿Tienes cargador para un Handy Motorola?, creo que es el mismo –

-Si cariño. Se encuentra en el primer cajón-

-¡OK!-

Él abre el cajón y encuentra un cargador sin antes de ver un sobre para ella que provenía de un tal Takashi Hayase, Almirante de la UN-Spacy. Éste lo ve y le llama la atención el nombre de aquella persona.

"mmmmm. Conozco este nombre. Takashi Hayase. Mmmm ¡AH! ¡Sí!. ¡El Capitán!"

Flashback de Hikaru Agosto del 2004.

En aquel año Hikaru todavía seguía bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico en Gotsu. De sus heridas ya estaba casi recuperado. En un día corriente de Agosto estaba sentado sobre una banca leyendo revistas sobre aviones en el patio que daba al parque del hospital.

Se le acerca un hombre de contextura grande, no tan alto pero lo suficiente para aparentar una presencia llamativa

-¿Puedo sentarme joven?-

Hikaru lo observa

-SI, puede-

El hombre misterioso se sienta al lado de él. Estaba vestido con un uniforme militar y una gorra. Hikaru le vio sus insignias y se trataba de un Capitán de Navío

-¿Es usted capitán de Navío?

-Ah sí. Que buen ojo que tienes hijo- Le decía Takashi idolatrándolo -Ojala a alguien a quien conozco tuviera el mismo ojo sobre mí. A una persona que quiero mucho-

-¿Extraña a esa persona?-

-¿Qué si la extraño? Mucho. Siempre pienso en ella. ¿Qué hace y en donde podría estar?-

Por un error de interpretación, Hikaru se creía que se refería a su esposa pero en realidad se refería a su hija. Misa Hayase.

-Me imagino. Un capitán de Navío pasa mucho tiempo en el Mar y sin ver a sus seres queridos. Eso debe ser triste para ambos-

-Así es. ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Herido en batalla?-

-¿Yo? Jajaja. Noooo. Soy un sobreviviente de Hiroshima- le respondía

Takashi cambia su rostro serio al de apenado y mira hacia el frente agachando ligeramente su cabeza y acomodándose su gorra.

-Lo siento hijo. Debe haber sido duro-

-Ni que lo diga. Estoy aquí todavía recuperándome. El golpe ha sido duro- Hikaru mira hacia arriba mientras deja la revista en su regazo- Pero sé que saldré adelante. Me costará pero lo lograré-

Takashi observa que tenía una revista sobre aviones y justo en la página que lo dejó, había una nota del nuevo proyecto de un Caza Transformable

-¿Ves eso?- Le decía Takashi señalándole con el dedo una infografía del prototipo

-¿Si?-

-Eso es el futuro de la guerra. Si te gustan los aviones, seguramente volarás en uno de esos. Porque si eres sobreviviente de Hiroshima, ya eres hombre de guerra.

Es mi forma de ver las cosas. Lamentablemente no me ha ido muy bien en mi vida familiar. ¿Sabes? Una vez tuve una esposa maravillosa que me dio una hija maravillosa también. Pero mi relación con ella no ha sido la mejor. Desde que falleció su madre, todo ha cambiado. Para ambos.

Y las cosas han empeorado-

Hikaru lo observa con lástima. Le tenía respeto por tratarse de un hombre que alcanzó ese tipo de Rango.

-¿Por qué no habla con ella e intenta hacer las paces? No es tan difícil. No haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir, todo se perdona. Inclusive el errar es humano, perdonar es divino-

Takashi lo mira con un rostro pensativo

-mmm, podría ser. Algún día. Pero mi hija es terrible. Tiene un carácter y un temperamento muy difícil de tratar. Se volvió así con los años. Su desprecio hacia a mí, fue creciendo a medida que dejaba a su madre sola y enferma. Pero no lo hacía a propósito. Es la milicia. Ella está en igual situación que yo la induce, a hacer la carrera en el Liceo. Por más que lo intente no me hablará-

Hikaru ante la injusticia y de verlo así se molesta y cambia su tono de voz. Cabe aclarar que todavía se encontraba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico y cualquier tipo de conversación, podría reaccionar o bien o mal.

-No quiero ser grosero Capitán. ¡Pero usted es un cobarde!-

Takashi lo mira de reojo -¿Yo cobarde?-

-¡SI! Mire, yo no sé qué fue lo que paso, no me interesa su pasado. ¡Todos cometemos errores! Pero ya que tiene la oportunidad antes de irse, ¡debe decirle a su hija lo que siente!-

Hikaru hace una pausa y ambos se miran en un silencio. Takashi vio en sus ojos el sufrimiento que estaba pasando aquél joven, que lo perdió todo en un bombardeo. No quiso indagar en su pasado también, pero comprendió de lo que estaba hablando.

-Eres una persona honorable. Tienes razón. Seguiré tu consejo. Hoy mismo me reuniré con mi hija Le hablaré hasta el cansancio y le diré todo lo que siento por ella y lo preocupado que estaré- Decía Takashi con los ojos brillosos conteniendo las lágrimas- Gracias hijo- le decía extendiéndole su mano y Hikaru también la suya. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos muy fuerte. –Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Un gusto en conocerte me gustó la charla….

-Hikaru, Hikaru Ichijo-

-Capitán Takashi Hayase. Bueno, nos veremos por ahí. ¿Quién sabe no? Cuídese y espero que se cure pronto- Le decía él mientras lo saludaba y se retiraba caminando

Hikaru le devuelve el saludo de forma militar y aún no lo era.

Fin del Flashback de Hikaru…

Hikaru lo recordó. ¡No lo podía creer!

"Que idiota. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar? Así que ella es su hija. ¡Es hija del Capitán que vi aquella vez!. Miren nomas. Ahora es Almirante. ¡Que rápido que subió de rango! Con razón ella no me habló mucho de él"

-Hikaru, ¿lo encontraste?-

Hikaru toma el cargador y cierra el cajón lo más rápido que puede.

-Ehhh ¡Siii! Lo encontré- Le decía Hikaru sonriente

Misa lo ve sospechoso, como si se mandó alguna cerrando el cajón rápidamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le decía ella con una mirada picarona

-Nada solo tome el cargador-

-¡Vamos!-decía ella mientras se acercaba a él para automáticamente abrazarlo y pedirle alguna explicación de forma sutil-Dime la verdad- Lo observa a sus ojos mientras lo besa a sus labios.

-Eres linda de verdad- Le decía él mientras le devolvía otro beso y más apasionado.

La pasión se prende de vuelta entre ellos y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente sin ningún tipo de control

Ella se detiene

-Vamos a la ducha- Le dijo en un pequeño susurro en su oreja.

-Con gusto- Le decía él embobado y lleno de amor, llevándosela a la ducha

Abren la puerta del baño, el cual estaba ordenado y limpio. Él le quita su bata mientras empiezan a besarse apasionadamente y ella quitándole sus pantalones incluidos sus boxers. Ingresan a la ducha y abren el agua, que empieza a correr por sus cuerpos.

Volvían de vuelta al clímax, pero esta vez el alcohol no era detonante para tal acto, sino que sus corazones eran los que mandaban. Hikaru le acariciaba su cuerpo atlético y fornido. Era una silueta casi perfecta. Toda una modelo.

"Dios. Que hermosa que es"

-¿Qué miras tanto lindo?-

-Lo bella que eres-

-Tienes unos muy lindos ojos, ¿No te lo habían dicho?- Le decía ella mientras lo besaba una y otra vez

-Los tuyos también.

Misa se da cuenta de que Hikaru ya estaba a pleno. Preparado para una segunda vuelta. Ella decide acomodarse para que él haga lo suyo

-Ahora voy a ir por ti Misa-

-¡Sí! Quiero que lo hagas de vuelta-

Él con ambas manos en sus hermosos glúteos, la levanta con sus fuerzas y la apoya contra la pared conectándose por segunda vez con ella. Ella lo abraza a su espalda clavándole sus uñas, mientras siente toda su pasión, con una embestidura suave y dulce. Gemía y respiraba hondo con una sensación similar a la de la primera vez, pero esta segunda ya no tendría que preocuparse por su virginidad, ambos se las regalaron. Ella lo besaba apasionadamente entrelazando sus lenguas, en un beso eterno y dulce. Ella admiraba el cuerpo de su contrincante, su solidez y soltura para mantenerla apoyada solamente son sus manos. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que ella sintió necesidad de ayudarlo.

-¿Estás cansado?-

-¿Podríamos cambiar de posición?-

-Si amor- Le decía ella mientras delicadamente él la bajaba y ella apoyaba sus piernas en el suelo.

Él se apoyaba contra la pared de la ducha mientras ella aprovechaba para ubicarse lo más cómoda sobre él de espaldas, mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Era una posición complicada para besarse pero ella podría sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo y debajo de su entre piernas, siendo mimada y tocada por todas partes, gimiendo y sintiendo ambos sus palpitaciones y respiraciones mas profundas.

Más que un baño para asearse, era un baño pasional que disfrutaban. Ella en un intento de contorsionista intenta girar su cuello para besarlo nuevamente, tomándolo de su barilla como tantas veces. Cada beso era un detonante de su pasión mientras lo sentía más adentro suyo.

-¡Hikaru!

-¿Qué?-

-¡Te amo!, sigue así no te detengas-

-No lo haré. Yo también te amo-

Ambos ya estaban a su máximo nivel de placer. Faltaba poco para terminar, pero ella sedienta de amor quería que el siguiera hasta donde pudiese. No importara si los interrumpían, si alguien tocase la puerta o si el mundo se viniera abajo. Ellos seguirían hasta el final, hasta donde sus cuerpos digan basta.

Misa decide desprenderse de él y darse la vuelta.

-Por favor, quiero verte al rostro. ¡Tómame!-

-Si linda-

Él ya la llamaba diferente. Ya era cariñoso. Su cabeza no estaba confundida. Sabía perfectamente con quien quería estar. Era con ella.

"De verdad me enamoré. Me enamoré de su pasión. Me puede demasiado Misa. No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero ese futuro quiero vivirlo"

Él la levanta nuevamente, para que ella pudiera acomodarse y besarse todas las veces que pudieran. Volvía la pasión continua y quedaba poco tiempo. Ya iban cada vez más despacio y el agua apenas podía bajar sus temperaturas corporales. Siguieron durante algunos minutos más, pero el físico de ambos ya era tolerable hasta cierto punto.

-Misa, ya no puedo más. No me dan las piernas-

-Entonces…. termi…..nemos juntos… ¿Quieres?- Decía ella jadeante y gimiendo de placer

En una señal que ambos entendían perfectamente, decidieron terminar juntos a la par y dejar que el agua de la ducha haga el resto para enfriar sus cuerpos, ardiendo de pasión y amor.

Se besan por un rato más y se acomodan para enjabonarse sus cuerpos y asearse entre ellos

-Nunca vamos a poder bañarnos juntos. ¡Es casi imposible!- Decía Hikaru entre risas

-Ja j aja. Siempre habrá una previa para el baño. Lo siento amor, será así por un tiempo-

Se terminan de asear y ambos salen de la ducha. Ella le da una toalla para que se seque. El baño parecía un sauna. Ella se pone su bata rosa, una vez que termina de secarse y ambos salen del mismo.

-Cariño. Si vamos a salir, tendremos que pasar por tu barraca. No puedes ir desfilando con tu uniforme de gala por ahí-

-Uh, tienes razón Misa. jajajaja. Me había olvidado- le decía él mientras se dirigía a su recamara- Misa, déjame que te ayude a ordenar. La cama esta desordenada-

-Bueno está bien. Pero primero vamos a cambiarnos. Nos montaremos en el Jeep e iremos a tu barraca a que te pongas algo más cómodo, ¿Quieres?-

-SI por favor-

-Perfecto- Le respondía ella en forma dulce.

-Oh me olvidaba, tengo que cargar el Handy-

-Pues ve a hacerlo-

Hikaru se dirija al comedor a buscar su Handy. Este lo conectaba y se prendía. Cayeron un montón de mensajes y llamadas sin contestar. La mayoría eran de Roy.

"Senpai, seguramente debe estar enojado"

Miraba los mensajes.

2:42 AM

"_¡Diablillo! ¿En dónde te encuentras a estas horas de la noche? Seguro que estas con una dama. A mí no me mientes. Jejejeje"_

Otro mensaje

3:10 AM

"_Mañana tienes que estar en tu puesto a las 11:00 en la Prometheus en el Hangar N°11. Es para hacer pruebas de simulador"_

"Ufff. No puede ser."

-¡Misa! Creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra salida-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hoy tengo que estar en la Prometheus.

-A ver, déjame ver-

Misa lee el mensaje de Roy.

-¡Bah!- Se lo devuelve en la mano haciendo un gesto generando poca importancia al asunto- Dile que estas con tu oficial superior en una misión sumamente importante-

Hikaru no podría creer lo que Misa estaba diciendo. Le daba gracia pero a la vez le asustaba. No era la Misa de siempre. Ella era rígida, responsable y como Comandante de los escuadrones del SDF-1, debería dar el ejemplo.

-Pero Misa…. Yo me tengo que presentar, es mi deber-

-Y yo digo que te quedes conmigo hoy. Es una orden soldado-

-Pero yo….-Misa le coloca su dedo índice en sus labios para que no emitiera sonido alguno

-Hikaru, no arruines el momento ¿sí?-

-Bueno-

-¡Bien!- Le decía ella contenta- Ahora déjame secarme el cabello y luego vamos acomodar aquí e irnos-

-Ok. Voy a limpiar la mesa mientras tanto-

-Me parece bien- Le decía ella sonriente.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Roy y Claudia

Roy estaba leyendo unos informes antes de presentarse en la Prometheus, mientras Claudia leía un libro

-¡Este demonio! No me devuelve los mensajes-

Claudia poniendo la mejor cara de desentendida, teniendo previo conocimiento de que Hikaru estaba con Misa, decide desviar un poco la conversación

-Roy, seguramente esta con Max-

-No muñeca. Max me mandó un mensaje hace 2 minutos y me dijo que no había vuelto todavía. ¿Dónde se habrá metido este papanatas?-

Claudia se acerca a él y lo abraza por detrás dándole un beso en las mejillas

-Cariño. ¿Tan preocupado estas por ese chico? Creo que ya sabe cuidarse solo. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar encima de él?-

-Siiii tienes razón. Los chicos crecen. Es que me acuerdo cuando Hikaru era tan débil e inocente.

-Bueno, ahora ha cambiado. Está en la milicia y aprendiendo a valerse por si mismo. Además- tratando de no meter la pata mencionando implícitamente a Misa- creo que alguien más ya se lo llevó, jejejeje-

-Ooooh ¿Con que esas tienes eeehh?. ¡Ven para acá!-

-No Roy, jajajajaja-

Roy la levanta de su asiento y ella lo abraza del cuello y ambos se van a la recamara a hacer lo suyo.

**Barracas del escuadrón Skull**

Misa y Hikaru habían llegado a destino. Hikaru procede a ingresar a su barraca. Max no se encontraba en ella. Decide quitarse el uniforme de gala y ponerse algo más cómodo. Se pone unos Jeans azules, con unas zapatillas para vestir una camisa blanca y roja cuadrille de mangas largas.

Sale de su barraca y Misa lo ve.

-¡Guau!, ahora eres otra cosa. Parecías un muñeco de torta-

-Ah ya cállate. Jejeje. Bueno, ve a estacionar el Jeep en algún lugar y caminemos a donde tú quieras-

-Desde luego- Le respondía Misa.

Ella estaba vestida con una falda verde oscura holgada que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias rosas, una remera manga larga de color blanca con cuello.

Ambos dejan el Jeep estacionado y caminan por las inmediaciones del Hangar perimetral. Era increíble ver como avanzaban las construcciones. Parecía casi una ciudad empotrado en el medio de la nave.

-Mira esto Hikaru. Realmente impresionante-

-A decir verdad me impresiona todo lo que hace esta gente para adecuarse a los tiempos actuales-

Ellos caminaban tomados de la mano, y algunas veces ella lo tomaba del brazo casi inconscientemente. No podían evitarlo. Algunos que reconocían a la Comandante se daban vuelta para mirarla y sorprendidos no entendían nada.

-Misa, ¿no te incomoda caminar así?-

Misa lo observa sorprendida. -¿Y qué a ti sí? Yo estoy bien así, para nada me siento incomoda-

-Pensaba que para ti sería bochornoso caminar así-

-Pues la respuesta es no. ¿Por qué debería ocultar lo que somos si estamos fuera de servicio?- le respondía ella sonriente.

A Hikaru le resultaban raras pero a la vez hermosas las palabras de Misa. Se la notaba con confianza y no le importaba el "que dirán".

"Esta entregada al amor. No le importa lo que puedan decir de ella, eso sí que es hermoso"

-Oh pero miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí-

-¡Max! ¿Estás en servicio?- Responde Hikaru viéndolo vestido de uniforme

-Pues si amigo. Tenemos que estar en el Hangar a las 11:00- Max observa a la Comandante- Buen día Comandante, se la ve alegre y linda esta mañana-

-Jajajaja. Gracias Max-

-Estaba dando unas vueltas antes de presentarme en la Prometheus-

Misa se suelta de Hikaru y se acerca a Max

-Max, ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre y nos acompañas? Le avisaremos al Mayor Focker que hubo cambio de planes. ¿Te parece?-

Max sorprendido ante la petición de Misa, no sabía que decir. Pero siendo todo un caballero y no interrumpiendo la velada de ambos decide desistir

-Le agradezco la invitación, pero tengo otros compromisos. ¿Por qué no van al nuevo restaurante que se abrió? Recién pasé por allí, parece bueno. Se llama Nyan Nyan-

-Ah buena idea. ¿Qué dices Hikaru?, le dice ella tomándolo del brazo-

-Sería interesante. Podríamos ir. ¿Me dejas un segundo hablar con Max?-

-Si lindo-

Hikaru se acerca a Max – Oye amigo, todo muy lindo pero ella se expone demasiado. A mí me da cosa pero a ella no le importa-

-Amigo. No sé qué pasó anoche, pero me parece que esta embobada y perdidamente enamorada de ti-

-Sí, pero me parece que hoy le dan el alta a Minmay, ¿crees que se enoje si le digo que después tengo que ir a visitarla?-

-¿Quieres olvidarte del pasado por un segundo y vivir el presente? Disfruta el día con la Comandante. Realmente se ve preciosa. Tienes suerte. Disfrútala amigo. Hazme caso-

Hikaru la ve a Misa detenidamente, de verdad su amigo tenía razón ella estaba muy hermosa y tenía un aire bastante jovial típica de preadolescente.

-Si de verdad lo es y siento cosas por ella-

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Jajajaja. Bueno no quiero quitarte más de tu tiempo. ¡Ve con ella! No te preocupes por Roy, seguramente debe estar haciendo de las suyas. Me presentaré a la Prometheus y te cubriré- Le decía él guiñándole un ojo.

-Es gracioso lo que te voy a decir, me ordenó a que me quedará con ella-

-Claro. ¿No me digas? lo real es que es nuestra oficial superior-

-Si-

-mmmmm Amigo, cuando creas que sea necesario, deberás ponerle límites-

-Si eso creo, sino las cosas serán bastante complicadas-

-Desde luego, bueno te dejo. Disfruta el dia-

-Gracias Max-

Hikaru vuelve con Misa y ella lo toma de la mano

-¡Ven! Vamos al Nyan Nyan-

-Ok

Caminaron unas calles y por la ubicación pudieron localizarlo. Era un restaurante chino. Parecido al que fueron cuando estaban en la ciudad Macross.

-Entremos. Parece lindo-

Una camarera se le aparece.

-Buenas tardes-

-Hola, mesa para dos- Dijo Misa

-Perfecto, pueden ir una a la ventana o afuera como ustedes gusten-

-¿Qué quieres Hikaru?-

-Eeeee. Adentro-

-Bueno-

Ambos se sientan en sus sillas y toman cada uno un menú

-¿Viste algo que te guste?-

-El pollo grillado agridulce parece rico. Creo que voy a pedir eso-

-Entonces te acompaño con lo mismo- Le respondió ella

En ese instante una presencia se le apareció a sus costados

-Vaya vaya. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntaba Kaifun a Hikaru en forma despectiva

-Hola Kaifun. ¿Viniste al mismo restaurante?- Le preguntaba Hikaru de forma inocente

-La verdad…. No. Es el restaurante de mis padres- Kaifun mira a Misa intentando de entender la situación- ¿Es tu novia?-

-Mira yo….-

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Algún problema?-se le adelantó a Hikaru, dirigiéndose a Kaifun de forma rígida, teniendo la certeza de que Kaifun no era muy agradable con él.

Hikaru la observa sorprendido

-¡Misa! Pero tú…..-

-Así que tu bobalicón con una mujer como ella. Miren nomas. En vez de ir a visitar a tu amiga que hoy posiblemente ya salga, tú te apareces con esta golfa-

Misa no reaccionó mal ante el insulto de Kaifun. Se lo quedó mirando desafiante y manteniendo la calma mientras tenía ambos codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

Hikaru al escuchar el insulto de él, se pone de pie enojado

-¡No le hables así! ¿Cómo te atreves? Conmigo haz lo que quieras pero con ella ¡No!-

Misa en un acto de rapidez con su mano derecha le toma sus testículos y se los aprieta de tal forma, que un dolor electrizante recorre todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza. Gritando de dolor Kaifun se tira al piso, en posición fetal tomándoselos con ambas manos. Misa lo vio tirado en el piso y ella emite una pequeña sonrisa y una leve risita diabólica. Misa revelaba su lado oscuro

-mmm jejeje. Creo que por unos días no te podrás masturbar imbécil. Así que empieza hacerte la idea de que la próxima vez terminarás meando sentado- Le decía Misa con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie y se levantaba de la mesa- Vamos Hikaru, vayamos a nuestra cafetería. No somos bienvenidos aquí-

Hikaru no reaccionaba. Estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Misa pero preocupado por Kaifun. No la tenía a Misa de esa forma, con reacciones de ese tipo.

Kaifun intentando recuperar el habla le quiere decir algo a Hikaru

-¡Hikaru! Espera.

-¡Vámonos Hikaru!

-¡Espera Misa un segundo!- Le decía él soltándola del brazo mientras todo el restaurante observaba la situación. En ese instante se hace presente Linn Shaochin

-¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? ¡Hikaru!. ¡Eres tú!

-¿Shaochin?-

-¿Pero qué haces por aquí?- Le decía Shaochin alegre sin darle importancia a su hijo que estaba recuperándose después del altercado con Misa

-¡Bien! Pasábamos por aquí con mi amiga para sentarnos a pedir algo y Kaifun hizo de las suyas- Le decía Hikaru con tranquilidad.

Misa observaba la escena y cuando escucho que Hikaru le dijo "su amiga", su corazón apenas se detuvo en un instante, generando una onda de tristeza.

-Siempre es así. ¡No sabes tratar a las personas como se debe hijo!- Le decía Shaochin dirigiéndose a él casi recuperado y de pie.

Misa se acerca a Shaochin y este la ve. Ella cambió su carácter inmediatamente y ante la vista de todos se inclina haciendo reverencia japonesa para pedir perdón

-Lo siento señor. Yo agredí a su hijo, pero por una muy buena razón- decía a lo último mirando a los ojos de Kaifun- ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre quien ha gastado tiempo de su vida criándote la forma en que me llamaste?- Le decía Misa emitiendo una sonrisa falsa

Shaochin se ve sorprendido ante los dichos de Misa y Hikaru observa como espectador.

Shaochin la toma de las manos –Lo siento señorita. Si él le dijo algo que no debió sepa disculparme-

-Pero señor, usted no tiene que pedirme perdón, en todo caso tiene que ser él- Le devolvía el agradecimiento Misa

-Mi hijo es así. Se disculpará a su debido tiempo. Por favor, quédense a almorzar-

-Pero Shaochin- Le replicaba Hikaru

-¡Sin peros Hikaru! Vengan siéntense. La casa invita- Les decía Shaochin mientras ambos se sentaban y Kaifun los miraba con forma despectiva

Misa en un acto de rebeldía nunca visto regaña a Kaifun

-Mira nomas. Eres un niño de papá. Espero tu disculpa-

Kaifun se acerca a ella peligrosamente, sin mencionar que Hikaru estaba preparándose ante cualquier altercado por parte de él.

Kaifun y Misa estaban frente a frente, sus rostros estaban solo a pocos centímetros, solamente para intimidarla

-Tienes suerte de estar con él, en China serías castigada a ¡latigazos!- Le dijo él en muestra desafiante

-Tienes suerte de tener pito. Salúdame a tus hijos cuando nazcan- Le respondía ella sonriéndole con desprecio y levantando sus cejas

-Chicos. ¡Ya basta!- Les decía Hikaru a ambos

-¿Y tú que tienes para decir?- Le decía Kaifun molesto –Después que termines tu almuerzo con tu "amiguita", ve a ver a tu olvidada que seguramente está preguntando por tí. ¡Madre! Atiéndelos-

-Si hijo- Le respondía su madre Feichun mientras él se alejaba de la mesa.

Misa molesta miraba a Hikaru. -¿Qué es eso de "mi amiga" Hikaru? ¿Y quién es esta gente?

-¿Ah?-

-No te hagas el sordo. Dijiste, "pasábamos por aquí con mi amiga". Después de lo que pasamos ¿Me consideras una amiga?- Le preguntaba ella en tono de amargura

-No Misa, es que tú ya sabes. Paso demasiado rápido. Lo siento lo dije sin pensar-

Misa lo ve seria y de apoco va emitiendo una leve sonrisa para luego recuperar su estado angelical. -¡Ok! No hay problema cariño. A decir verdad soy con la primera chica con la que estas, entonces para ti puede resultar medio confuso, aunque sé- tomándolo de la mano- que sientes algo por mí- Le decía ella de forma cariñosa y simpática

-De eso estoy seguro linda-

-Jajajajaja. Disfrutemos el hoy, después vendrá el mañana- Le decía ella alegre

-Ok-

-¿Quién es esta gente?-

-Ah, son parientes de Minmay, la chica que te conté.-

-¿Son sus padres?-

-No, ellos son sus tíos y al chico que le apretaste sus bolas, se llama Kaifun y es su primo-

-Aja, ok. Pero mientras no andes con él, todo estará bien-

-De eso me encargaré yo Misa-

-Ok. Pero no me gusta que te traten mal. Tienes que empezar a hacerte respetar-

-No le doy importancia. Pero si te tratan mal a ti, ahí sí actuaré-

-Oh Hikaru eres tierno, pero puedo defenderme sola sin problemas, jijiji. Bueno pidamos. La casa invita-

Hikaru se la quedaba mirando con admiración.

"De verdad Misa resultó ser una chica especial. Tan rígida que aparentaba ser, tenía una mirada de triste. Pero desde que me aparecí en su camino, nuestros corazones se cruzaron y pudimos decirnos todo. Ay Misa. Eres una mujer especial, pero a la vez das miedo con tus cambios de ánimos así repentinos. Esto es el comienzo y aunque mi cabeza esté un poco confundida es mi corazón el que está contigo.

Fin del Cap-13


	14. Capítulo 14

Cap-14 **La previa**

**Nota al lector: Este capítulo contiene una escena de Leemon.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

Misa y Hikaru finalmente estuvieron juntos. Cada uno de ellos amaba de forma diferente. Se dice que cuando dos personas están juntas, una quiere más que la otra. En este caso, Misa se entregó totalmente a Hikaru. Pero él aún tenía dudas, se sentía feliz con estar con ella y aunque se le despertó un sentimiento profundo desde su corazón, la aparición de Minmay nuevamente en su vida provocó un revuelo en sus sentimientos.

Aunque su corazón era correspondido actualmente a Misa, su cabeza intentaba analizar la existencia de Minmay. Lo que sucedía, era que ella existía en sus recuerdos y la dio por muerta. Pero su remordimiento por no intentar haberla buscado lo suficiente, le generó una conciencia de culpa que colgaba en sus espaldas.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo, ellos dos caminaban sin rumbo por el hangar perimetral, con edificaciones construida por los lugareños. Es increíble pensar que los habitantes de Macross, pudieron construir una réplica de la ciudad en su interior. Aunque el espacio era reducido, se pudo acomodar correctamente.

-¿Te gusto el almuerzo?- le preguntaba él a Misa

-Sí. Estuvo muy rico amor. Me gustó -

-Siento mucho lo de Kaifun. No sé qué le pasa. Tiene algo conmigo-

-¿Ese es tu amigo o lo era?-

-En realidad es una historia muy larga. Lo conocí en una oportunidad, una vez cuando me defendió de un brabucón. Como es el primo de Minmay y yo pasaba casi la mayoría del tiempo con ella en la escuela, él estaba presente casi siempre. Algunas veces solíamos salir los tres o salía con él solo. Tiene un temperamento bastante particular de la vida, es un chico que tienen una visión del mundo no muy cuerda que digamos, pero no entraré en detalle. Te aburriría-

Misa escuchaba con atención lo que Hikaru le explicaba. Estaba tan enamorada que a veces lo miraba y le acariciaba su cabello rebelde y ondulado

-Entonces ¿es por eso que me insultó?-

-Ja no lo sé. La verdad no entiendo. Quizás se siente sensible por Minmay y cuando vio que estoy contigo, tal vez no le cayó bien-

-Hikaru - lo llamaba con seriedad - Dime la verdad. ¿Minmay representa algo en tu vida además de ser una amiga?-

Hikaru la empezó a observar a esos ojos esmeralda que difícilmente no llamaban la atención. Era una mirada que enamoraba. Pero su rostro presentaba preocupación y duda.

-Misa... no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que te diré. Pero el día del bombardeo estaba con Minmay . Antes que nada quiero contarte, que durante los años que compartimos juntos en la escuela media, empecé a sentir cosas por ella pero no era tan demostrativo en esa época como lo soy hoy. Cuando tome la decisión de declararle mi amor, la lleve un parque y luego sucedió lo que paso. El resto es historia. Durante los años de mi rehabilitación psicológica y física, la di por muerta pero durante el Fold apareció como si nada y entonces se me vinieron todos esos recuerdos a mi cabeza -

Misa intentaba comprender la situación de Hikaru. Pero su corazón empezó a latir despacio y no tan acelerado como antes por su amor. Era una señal de tristeza pero que no presentaba preocupación.

Tomando aire para no decir nada que la descolocara de tema, Misa le dice tomándolo con sus ambas manos y girando su rostro para verlo mejor - Hikaru. Ahora si comprendo lo que te sucede. Pero quiero que me veas a los ojos. Los ojos de Misa brillaban al tono de lagrimear - Tú. ¿Me amas de verdad o solamente estás conmigo porque te dejaste llevar y necesitabas un sustento para apaciguar tus penas?-

Por primera vez, estaba en aprietos. Debería serle sincero, sino estaría cometiendo un grave error. Su corazón la amaba con locura, pero no encontraba la palabra exacta para expresarle en realidad, que su cabeza tendría que ponerse en sintonía con su corazón. Era una sensación extraña la de él. Porque disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Misa, pero era todo para siempre o solo para pasar un rato.

-Misa... yo...-

Pero lamentablemente el Handy de Misa comienza a sonar. Ella Lo toma y era el Capitán Global,

-¿Capitán?-

-Hayase Kun. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No Capitán dígame -

-Necesito que te presentes a mi oficina para preparar el interrogatorio que será mañana a las 0600 -

Misa molesta por la interrupción aunque con respeto le responde - Si capitán. En media hora estoy allí -

-Perfecto Hayase Kun. Discúlpeme si estaba en su descanso -

-Sin cuidado Capitán -

Misa corta el Handy. "Uf me salvo la campana" pensaba Hikaru.

-Bueno cariño. Ya empezamos. Tengo que reportarme con Global. Seguiremos esta charla después. ¿Sí?-

Le decía ella en forma cariñosa y abrazándolo. -Ve a ver a Minmay. Seguramente hoy saldrá del hospital

-Misa. Quiero decirte algo importante -

-¿Si? -

-Gracias por existir - le decía él mientras le daba un beso apasionado. - Tú sabrás lo que pienso de ti, pero después quiero seguir la charla más tranquila -

\- Hagamos una cosa. Cuando estés libre, pero 100% libre, me llamas por el Handy o me envías un mensaje y ven para mi departamento. Te estaré esperando - le respondía de forma cariñosa y devolviendo el favor con otro beso lindo. La pase bien contigo, tanto hoy como anoche. Estoy contenta de haberte conocido -

\- Digo lo mismo - le responde con la misma moneda

\- Nos vemos después - lo soltaba de sus manos y besándolo por última vez mientras se alejaba de él tirándole besos con la mano y Hikaru los atrapaba.

Se la queda mirando, alejándose poco a poco y perdiéndose entre las edificaciones. Detrás de él se encontraba un pequeño domo, que daba vista al espacio y observa con sus ojos la inmensidad del mismo. Ya Plutón se hacía cada vez más pequeño a medida que se alejaban, con destino a la Tierra.

"Tendré que tomar una decisión al respecto. Quiero quedarme con Misa pero sino antes de cerrar un capitulo con Minmay, en cuanto a mis sentimientos hacia ella. Solo quiero decirle que alguna vez la ame. Y eso es todo. Vamos a la enfermería"

Hikaru se dirigía hacia la enfermería donde estaba Minmay. Entre los pocos lugareños que se encontraban por el hangar, se mete entre la multitud. Toma el elevador que lo llevaría directo a la enfermería.

Mientras desde otro sitio, Misa se alejaba de la posición de Hikaru. Mientras caminaba su alegría y felicidad, se transformaron en tristeza y preocupación por los dichos de Hikaru. Quería comprenderlo, pero le costaba. Porque ¿Qué culpa tenia ella de que no estuviera en el lugar de Minmay? Ella podría esperarlo pero sentía una mezcla de bronca e injusticia. Porque ella se entregó a Hikaru completamente, mientras él todavía duda de sus sentimientos.

Eso a Misa, la dejaba en jaque por si Hikaru decidía no seguir con el siguiente paso de la relación. Para ella era su novio, su primer amor y temiese por si no fuera la última.

"Solo sé que mi corazón confía en él. Pero no sé qué tipo de sentimiento tengo hacia él cuando se trata de su amiga. Yo lo amo pero sentiría como que él lo hace por lastima el estar conmigo, porque me ve alegre y contenta. Yo lo disfruto pero pareciera como que él no lo siente de ese modo. Bueno, tranquila. Mejor acelero los pasos para buscar el Jeep y dejarlo en mi apartamento"

**Enfermería del SDF-1**

Hikaru se encontraba en el elevador que lo conducía a la enfermería. Una vez llegado allí, la compuerta se abre y Kaifun estaba sentado esperando noticias sobre el alta de Minmay. Sus tíos no pudieron asistir, porque tenían que terminar de preparar el restaurante para la noche.

-Viniste-

-Aquí estoy- Le respondía Hikaru sentándose a la par en un sillón

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas les gusto el almuerzo?-

-Si muy rico. Los cocineros del restaurante cocinan bien-

Un silencio se hizo intenso en la sala de esperas, hasta que Hikaru decide romper el hielo con una pregunta capciosa

-¿Por qué insultaste a Misa?-

Kaifun no respondía

-¿Me escuchas? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Kaifun se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, para luego refregarlas al costado de su rostro, en señal de inconformidad con la pregunta

-Porque tenía ganas-

-Eso no es excusa-

-Sentí bronca. ¿Algún problema?- Le respondía en un tono de voz alto mirándolo girando su cabeza hacia él

-¿Por qué?-

-Y yo que voy a saber. Te vi contento con esa mujer y quería saber si realmente se trataba de una chica cualquiera o realmente sentía cosas por ella-

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Por la sencilla razón de que si ella se hubiese levantado he ido sola del restaurante, no le eras importancia. Pero cuando te llamo para que fueras, me di cuenta que tiene algo contigo-

-Qué conclusiones locas que sacas-

-Es mi forma de ver las cosas, ya me conoces-

-Pero con esa actitud ganas más enemigos que amigos-

-Eso no me importa- Decía Kaifun poniéndose de pie- Lo que importa es la salud de Minmay, eso es todo. Y me preocupa que estés pendiente de otra mujer. Porque –Se gira para verlo fijo- si no le prestas atención a Minmay, su salud puede empeorar. Tú la haces feliz y me parece que vienes bastante rápido con tu amante-

Hikaru lo mira de forma despectiva -¿Y qué te importa si estoy con ella o no? A Misa la conozco antes de que me encontrara con Minmay en el momento del Fold y mis intenciones con ella, en un principio era pasar el rato. Pero me di cuenta en poco tiempo, que ella siente cosas por mí como yo siento cosas por ella.

-Entonces no mereces ver a Minmay. No eres digno-

-¿Quién eres su padre?-

-No- Kaifun lo toma de la camisa- Pero tú te diste el lujo de irte con otra mujer, mientras ella agonizaba y eso es intolerable-

Lo suelta y le acomoda su camisa y el cuello del mismo.

-Así está bien. ¿Ves?-Le decía Kaifun con ironía. Puedes verla, pero si ya te decidiste por otra mujer, entonces ya no intentes hacer otra cosa que hacer, al menos que quieras ser su amigo. La cuide durante años, curándole las heridas y estando al lado de ella. Que la hayas rescatado recientemente, no te da el título de quererla como antes. Los tiempos son otros. Ya no es lo que era antes.

Además, tú eres más compatible con tu actual novia, amante o lo que fuere. Me dio la impresión de que es militar al igual que tú.

Le dice Hikaru entre dientes- ¡Te disputas a Minmay como si fuera un trofeo! ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí!. Tienes razón. La amé mucho. La vida me hizo añicos la cabeza y el corazón, pero aquí estoy. ¿Qué siento por ella actualmente? Lo mismo que la primera vez antes del bombardeo, pero….-

-¿Pero…..?-

-Los tiempos son otros como tú dices. Y ahora estoy contento por tener al lado mío una mujer que me ama, pero estoy dolido por no decirle a Minmay que la amé y que aunque la di por muerta una vez, algo de mi corazón me decía que todavía estaba viva-

-Bueno, entonces si verdaderamente la amaste ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?-

-No es tan fácil. No se lo diré ahora. Se lo diré en su debido tiempo. Quiero verla para saber si salió todo bien-

Antes de que terminaran de hablar, el Dr Mainford se aparece para dar un anuncio

-Buenas noches caballeros. Espero no interrumpir nada-

-No doctor-

-Ok, bueno antes que nada les comento. El tratamiento que le hicimos a Minmay, fue un éxito. Sus pulmones están curados. Ya tiene el alta y podrá salir de la enfermería y hará una vida normal.

-Excelente doctor- Le decía Hikaru

-SI, pero tienen que tomar los siguientes recaudos. Por una semana, deberá usar barbijo. Tendrá que estar en lugares libre de humo, igualmente en la nave en algunas zonas está prohibido fumar. No podrá estar entre multitudes. Solamente usando su barbijo. Más de 3 personas como mínimo en espacios cerrados-

-Entendido doctor-

-Muy bien. Hikaru, ya que tú hiciste la gestión para trasladarla aquí, necesito que me firmes los siguientes papeles-

-Desde luego doctor-

Hikaru firma los papeles y ve a Kaifun acercarse a la puerta que da a los cuartos.

-Listo, gracias. Minmay está del otro lado del biombo en una silla de ruedas. Una vez que alcancen la salida del hospital, pueden dejar la silla de ruedas a Sally la enfermera, que los escoltará-

-Gracias doctor- Le agradecía Hikaru y Kaifun sin emitir ni una palabra de agradecimiento

-Por nada-

-Gracias- Le dice Kaifun a secas

Ambos atraviesan el biombo y allí estaba. Minmay con una mirada angelical, que el barbijo tapaba su boca y nariz. Estaba vestida con su típico vestido rojo, pero debajo tenía unos pantalones rojos con unas sandalias negras y su cabello recogido. Arriba usaba una blusa de color negra con un sueter escote en V de color rojo. Ambos hombres querían llevarla, pero Sally la enfermera es la que tomaría las riendas de la silla de ruedas.

-Ven pequeña, vamos a salir. Ustedes dos si quieren acompáñenme por detrás-

-Perfecto-

Ambos caminan detrás de ella a 3 metros de distancia

-¿Qué harás con ella ahora Kaifun?-

-Por suerte pudimos recuperar nuestro auto. La llevaré hasta casa. ¿Quieres que te deje en algún lado?-

-No gracias, caminaré. Mejor la veré mañana, más tranquilo-

-Ok- Le decía Kaifun mientras caminaba a la par de él-

Toman el elevador para llegar a planta baja. En el elevador Sally sostenía la silla de ruedas y ambos hombres escoltaban a sus flancos a Minmay. Ella los ve a cada uno. Kaifun la miró y sonrió y ella le agarró la mano mientras Hikaru miraba de reojo esa escena.

El elevador llega a planta baja. Unos cuantos metros, separa la zona de estar del elevador con el Hangar perimetral. Sally ayuda a Minmay a ponerse de pie.

-Señor, ¿alguno trajo un auto?-

-Si yo- Decia Kaifun

-Si quiere puedo quedarme con ella hasta que él traiga el auto-

-Como quieran. Yo ya me retiro con la silla de ruedas-

-Gracias enfermera-

-De nada, cuídenla-

Sally vuelve al elevador, mientras Hikaru se quedaba al lado de ella, esperando a que Kaifun fuera a buscar el auto.

-Hikaru-

-Minmay. ¡Te ves bien!-

-Sí, el doctor me dijo que no puedo hablar mucho y que tengo que tener el barbijo en lugares con mucha gente y en lugares cerrados también. Es hasta que sanen las heridas de los pulmones-

-En efecto, tienes que estar tranquila-

-Hikaru-

-¿Si?- le responde Hikaru mientras la sostiene del brazo y de la cintura

-Gracias por rescatarme aquella vez. ¿Mañana nos veremos?-

-Eso espero. Tengo servicio mañana-

-Ah cierto, ahora estas en la milicia. Después deberías pasarme tus horarios y cuando tienes franco-

-Es que yo….. no sé si podré verte seguido.-

-¿Por qué no?-

Hikaru se le venía a la cabeza una imagen de Misa alegre tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a donde ella quisiese.

-Pero deja que arregle bien y cuando te recuperes, podemos hacer algo. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Desde luego Hikaru. Te esperaré-

Kaifun se aparece con su auto, una Toyota HiAce que los padres de Kaifun usaban para trabajar.

El se baja del mismo y se acerca a Hikaru y a Minmay.

-¿En serio no quieres que te alcance a un lugar?-

-No Kaifun, caminaré gracias-

-Como quieras, nos veremos después- Le decía él mientras tomaba a Minmay de la mano e intentaba subirla a la Van

-Adiós Hikaru, nos vemos después-

-Cuídate Minmay-

Kaifun una vez que la acomoda cierra la puerta y se acerca a Hikaru

-Podrás venir al Nyan Nyan a verla. Allí tenemos nuestra casa también. Oye, disculpa por ser tan grosero en la enfermería. Pero en verdad no soy bueno para estas cosas. Y en cuanto a la charla que tuvimos-

-Listo Kaifun. Ya entendí-

-Ok, nos veremos en algún momento-

Kaifun se sube a la Van y se aleja de Hikaru en camino al Nyan Nyan. Mientras él se dirige a su barraca a descansar, eran casi las 20:00. Se mete una mano en el bolsillo y encuentra una tarjeta de acceso al apartamento de Misa.

"mmm. Le haré una sorpresa"

**Despacho de Global, 3 horas después **

Misa estaba en el despacho de Global, vestida con su uniforme y conversando para el planeamiento de la misión de interrogación que se llevaría al día siguiente a las 0600.

Estaban haciendo un impase tomando café.

-Se la nota más alegre Comandante. ¿Paso algo interesante durante estas horas?-

Misa se sonroja- Jejeje. Sí, digamos que es la primera vez que me siento alegre en estos años- Decía ella mientras se imaginaba abrazando a Hikaru y besándolo

-Oh, me imagino. Esa mirada suya y esa sonrisa, intuye que ha conocido a alguien especial- Le dice Global sonriente

-Es que usted ya me conoce-

-Claro que te conozco. Te conozco de chica y también conozco a tu padre. El viejo Takashi. Qué tiempos aquellos en el báltico. Fue una dura batalla. Las facciones de la Anti-UN Rusas, querían hacerse con Suecia y Finlandia. Pudimos detenerlos pero fue una dura batalla.

-Oiga Capitán-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cree que se preocupan por nosotros en la Tierra?-

-Todavía no hemos podido contactar con la Tierra. Y hasta que Marte no esté perfectamente alineado con nuestro sentido de ubicación, para dar con el radiotelescopio instalado sobre la ladera norte del Monte Olympio en la base Olgrich de Marte, los esfuerzos para comunicarnos son en vano. Pero Kim y su equipo están intentando incesantemente lograr algún tipo de comunicación-

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, sigamos con el plan-

-Entendido-

-Bien- Dice Global dejando su taza de café en un posavasos del escritorio –Como decía, el artilugio de Lang, es un aparato sumamente avanzado. Puede traducir más de 80.000 dialectos. Tiene una capacidad de procesamiento lingüístico. Ahora lo hemos actualizado y le hicimos interpretar conversaciones, tomadas de la grabadora de vuelo de ambas naves secuestradas.

-¿Pudieron traducir algo de importancia?-

-Sí, lo que pudimos constatar que el enemigo está perturbado por nuestro estilo de vida en la nave. A simple vista no podían entender que hombres y mujeres vivan en el mismo espacio-

-Eso es interesante Capitán, tomando en cuenta que ahora el enemigo está confundido-

-Sí, pero también es un arma de doble filo. Porque pueden hacernos creer eso y nosotros podríamos caer en su trampa. Recomiendo mantener cautela ante un posible nuevo contacto y mantenernos en estado de alerta-

-Entonces, yo seré staff de apoyo para este aparato-

-Sí, tú estarás con Lang y designaras a 4 pilotos para que suban a sus VF-1 en modo Batroid para ser escoltados, mientras comenzamos el interrogatorio. Con Maistrov ya hemos preparado una serie de preguntas claves. Ten-Global le entrega en mano una copia de las preguntas impresas en una hoja- Si algo sale mal, aplicaremos la fuerza necesaria-

-Entendido-

-¿Tienes una lista de pilotos para que te escolten?-

-Creo que puedo designar algunos ahora en este momento-

-Entendido, ¿Cuáles?-

-Roy Focker, Maximilian Jenius, Hikaru Ichijo y Thomas Grant-

-Bien. ¿Son buenos?-

-En efecto. Son lo mejor de lo mejor. Sobre todo la pareja Ichijo-Jenius-

-mmmm. Perfecto- Dice Global tomando nota sobre el asunto- Entonces la quiero aquí a las 0520, para preparar la previa. Los pilotos deben presentarse en ese horario con usted-

-Entendido-

-Bien, damos terminada la reunión. Puede retirarse- Le dice Global saludándola protocolarmente y Misa devolviéndole el mismo saludo.

-Descanse Comandante. Me gusta su nuevo cambio de ánimo-

-Jeje, gracias-

-No hay de qué-

Misa se retira del despacho y hace algunas anotaciones. En el puente se encontraban otros operadores, haciendo guardia remplazando a las Conejitas. Misa prende su Tacnet. Configura como acceso directo al VF-1 VT-005 asignado a Ichijo.

"Listo, así podre vigilarlo y hablar más rápido con él, jejejeje. Hikaru eres mío" Pensaba ella mientras lo apagaba

Se retira del puente saludando a los demás operadores que estaban presentes en ese momento. Toma el elevador y desciende al Hangar perimetral. Toma su Handy y mira si tiene un mensaje de Hikaru, y no había respuesta.

Se acerca a su Jeep, se sube en él para dirigirse a su apartamento.

Llega a su destino. Abre la puerta de su departamento con la llave, porque no tenía su tarjeta personal y se encuentra con una sorpresa que ni se imaginaba. La mesa del comedor estaba hecha y la comida estaba tapada por otro plato. Misa se acerca a la mesa y ve como estaba todo preparado con dedicación. Levanta el segundo plato que estaba apoyado sobre uno hondo y ve un rico Curry preparado con bastante dedicación.

Suponiendo que pudo ser Hikaru el que se lo preparó, empieza a merodear por el apartamento, hasta ver a Hikaru en su recamara durmiendo en la cama.

Misa no sabía si regañarlo o abrazarlo. Regañarlo porque entro a su casa sin permiso, pero ya el regaño pasaba a segundo plano, cuando pensaba que él lo hizo para complacerla.

Se para al lado de él y se agacha para darle un beso en los labios

Este abre los ojos y la ve.

-Hola-

-Hola lindo. ¿Me hiciste la cena?, no te hubieras molestado-

-En realidad te estaba esperando, pero después me quedé dormido-

-¿Trajiste ropa para quedarte?-

-Sí, me traje algo y el uniforme, por si querías que me quede-

Misa lo abraza y lo besa apasionadamente–Por supuesto quiero que te quedes, si es que no te genera problemas por no estar en tu barraca-

-No descuida, está todo bien-

-¿Cenaste?-

-No-

-Entonces ven, vamos a cenar rapidito y nos acostamos, que mañana tenemos un largo día-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Te lo contaré en la mesa, ¡vamos!- Le decía Misa tomándolo de las manos

Ambos se sientan en la mesa

-Misa, ¿No prefieres quitarte tu uniforme?-

-No así estoy bien. Lo que si me saqué fueron los zapatos, me hacen doler los pies-

Mientras cenaban, Misa le contaba en qué consistirá el interrogatorio de mañana. Le dijo también que él estará presente junto a Max, Roy y Thomas

-Hiciste una buena elección parece. Roy líder de nuestro escuadrón y Thomas Grant líder del escuadrón Vermillion- Dijo Hikaru mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-En efecto. No voy a elegir a mediocres, jejeje-

-No seas así. Si estamos aquí es porque todos somos buenos-

-Ohhhh. Me refería a que iba a elegir a los pilotos más experimentados-

-Si seguramente-

-Cambiando de tema- Le dice Misa mientras apoya su mano sobre la de él en signo de cariño- ¿Cómo esta Minmay?-

-Bien. Necesita descansar y tiene que usar barbijo para no contaminarse los pulmones, mientras sanan. Le hicieron un tratamiento revolucionario en lavaje de sustancias y rejuvenecimiento de células. Según el doctor que la atendió, dijo que se curará 100%-

-Eso es buena noticia- Le decía Misa alegre

-Misa-

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabes algo de cómo viene nuestra trayectoria?-

-Por el momento, Global me dijo que estamos correctamente encarrilados. Según el tiempo de velocidad crucero, tardaremos unos 8 meses en llegar a la tierra al paso que venimos-

-Eso es demasiado tiempo-

-Así es. Además todavía no hemos podido comunicarnos con la Tierra, debido a que nuestra ubicación actual, no nos permite emitir señales de radio de forma efectiva, ya que nuestra antena matriz, está diseñada para un alcance de 800.000 KM rectos. La única forma de que la señal rebote correctamente y supondríamos que llegue a destino, es alinearnos con el radiotelescopio del Monte Olimpio en Marte. Eso hace que la señal rebote y llegue a la Tierra. Calculemos que en 3 semanas como mucho, podremos alinearnos con el planeta rojo-

-Si es que los alienígenas esos que nos viven acosando cada rato, nos hagan desviar demasiado-

-Maistrov y Global quieren que el SDF-1 intente en lo posible, no desviarse de la trayectoria actual, ni siquiera por un ataque. Es por eso que ustedes deberán poner todo su potencial, para defender la fortaleza cueste lo que cueste-

-Vaya, me lo dices como si estaría atado a dejar mi vida allí-

-Jejejeje. No pienso en eso- Le dice mientras le da un beso en los labios. Pero tengo que serte sincera en algo. Cuando vuelvas a la batalla, no me sentiré tranquila. Te estaré vigilando desde el Tac-net. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Conozco algunos trucos tácticos, para que se te haga la vida más fácil-

-¿En serio?, no me digas. Ya quiero saberlo, jeje- Le dice él acariciándole su cabello

-Bueno….. Pero-Le dice ella mientras se acerca al rostro de él insinuándole algo- sabes que nada es gratis y tienes que complacerme-

-Ah con ¿Qué esa tenemos Hayase? Eres una bribona de primera. Me estas extorsionando- Le dice él mientras le da besos entrelazados en sus labios

-Y claro, teniéndote a ti frente mío, ¿Cómo no voy a negociar?- Le dice ella mientras lo besa apasionadamente

Ambos empiezan a besarse nuevamente, mientras ella se coloca más cerca de él para sentirse más cómoda.

De nuevo la pasión los engulle en su propio mundo de amor y satisfacción. Él decide abrirle su camisa que escondía esos lindos pechos. Ella hace lo mismo con él desabrochando su camisa y amasando sus hombros y acariciando sus brazos

-Vayamos a la cama- le dice ella necesitada

-Después de ti-

-Se dirigen al cuarto y él la coloca en la cama, tomando posición del misionero. La besa apasionadamente y ella se deja no tenía alternativa. Solamente estaban jugueteando y mimándose un rato. La intención de llegar al fondo del asunto, aun no era orden del día entonces decidieron jugar eróticamente, expresando sus necesidades fantasiosas. Él al verla todavía en su uniforme, le daba aún mucho más excitación que verla completamente desnuda.

-Pensar que casi todo el día estas así vestida. ¿Qué llevas debajo de tu falda puedo revisar?- Mientras el con su mano lentamente, acaricia una de las piernas de Misa hasta llegar a donde le generaba duda

-Es una gran incógnita para un piloto que conozco-

Él llega a lo que parece ser un culote less. Provocativo pero no desubicado. Misa era de ser una chica de bajo perfil

-Vaya. Es linda esta prenda- le decía él mientras pasaba a besarle el cuello

-Me lo puse por ti. Generalmente uso pantaletas pequeñas. Pero me daba la corazonada de que no nos íbamos a ir a dormir tranquilamente- Le dice ella apoyando su mano derecha en su rostro

-Quiero verte mejor-

-Por supuesto cariño-

-Él toma su culote Less con sus dedos y en un leve movimiento suave se lo empieza a quitar sin prisa por debajo de su falda. Vislumbra su ya vanidosa preciosidad, delicadamente depilada.

-Sí que eres bastante pulcra y dedicada allí abajo-

-Siempre lo soy-

-Quisiera intentar algo, pero no sé qué me dirás-

-ahmmm. Esto se pondrá interesante. Tienes suerte de estar afeitado, porque si no sería muy doloroso-

-¿Me estas dejando ingresar directamente?-

-Depende de cómo te portes- Le decía ella abriendo sus puertas al inframundo del placer, dándole paso a algo que ella se imaginaba-

Él decide descender, tomando con ambas manos sus piernas, por aquella preciosa vanidad que lo esperaba y como si la besara en cuerpo y alma, juega con ella delicadamente. No quería lastimarla, pero su hambre de pasión recorría toda su espalda en un cosquilleo que llegaba hasta su cabeza.

Ella cerraba los ojos y miraba hacia arriba, sintiendo esa sensación de calidez y placer.

Respiraba hondo y jadeante. Nunca le habían hecho algo así y era su primera vez. Para Hikaru también era algo especial, nunca estuvo tan cerca de esa preciosidad a la que él besaba y le dedicaba lengüetazos continuos. Ella lo tomaba por su cabeza y lo despeinaba cada vez que sentía las sensaciones mágicas que le brindaba su amante.

-..HI. ….- lo nombraba entre cortada respirando jadeante y respirando reiteradas veces

Él le acariciaba sus piernas en un acto delicadeza continua, para que no se perdiera nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba allí pero quería sentir si ella tenía la misma sensación de calidez. Con el paso del tiempo, nota un gusto en su boca mágico y húmedo. El clímax se hacía presente en escena pero a él no le molestaba y ella emite un pequeño sonido que sale de sus cuerdas vocales, apenas un gemido que le hace temblar todo su cuerpo y un frio corre por sus venas. Ya era hora, él se aleja de la vanidad preciosa y húmeda de Misa disfrutando el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, de ella en una pose particular y completamente desganada a sus decisiones

-Ahora mando yo-

-Ya…. lo lograste amor… tómame como gustes- Le decía ella mientras permanecía acostada, esperando a que él actuase. Se acerca a ella aprisionando sus cuerpos y viaja directamente a sus otros labios que esperaban un beso particular y apasionado. Abrazados y haciéndose uno, toma el paso libre al camino del unísono de ambos corazones y empieza despacio con suavidad. El inicio se hacía resbaloso allí abajo, porque la tormenta apenas había pasado y el camino estaba húmedo pero peligroso porque, cada vez que el iba de atrás hacia adelante ella no sabía si podría soportar una segunda vuelta, pero quería pensar en otra cosa y dejarse llevar por sus encantos, pero era difícil. Él la tomaba de sus ambas manos apoyadas en el respaldo de su cama y meneaba su cuerpo en zigzag.

En ningún momento quisieron desnudarse, solamente estaban practicando y la fantasía de Hikaru era observarla mientras gozaba, con aquél uniforme militar, que usaba todas las mañanas, tardes y noches que volvía de sus funciones.

-Ay, ay… Hikaru… no… doy… mas- Le decía ella suplicando intentando no hacerle perder su concentración y motivación-

-Espera solo…. Un… poco…. Más-

-Bien- Decía ella ya cansada y completamente entregada como una muñeca de trapo a la que no le hacía falta moverse, ya que él hacía todo el trabajo desde arriba observando el goce de su amada.

Un par de movimientos continuos de meneo constante despertaban el sentido de Hikaru de terminar nuevamente como siempre lo había hecho en dos oportunidades, pero su amada no llegó nuevamente a terminar a tiempo, pero no le molesto ni a él ni a ella.

Terminada la sesión de amorío puro, él se acomoda levemente saliendo de aquel sitio para reincorporarse para abrazarla y sentar su cabeza en los pechos de ella mientras acariciaba su rostro cansado. Nuevamente la paz reinaba, después del paso de la tormenta.

-Hikaru. ¿Tú me amas de verdad?-

Él la ve a sus ojos esmeralda apenas cerrados, pero penetrantes a los ojos azules de él- Si, te amo-

-Ella sonríe y le dedica un beso lindo y apasionado-

Ambos terminan derrotados al cansancio.

-¿Por qué no te duchas mientras yo levanto la mesa y lavo?-

-Es una buena idea. Gracias lindo- Le decía ella mientras le devolvía otro beso de agradecimiento. Hazme un favor, avísales Roy y a Max que mañana tienen que presentarse en la zona de almacén del subsuelo del Hangar perimetral, del ala oeste a las 0530 y que den a aviso a Thomas Grant también-

-Listo- Le decía él

Misa se dirige al baño mientras Hikaru se comunica con Roy

-¿Sempai?-

-¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste!?

-Una larga historia. Estoy en….-

-Ya lo sé. Ja jaaaaaa. Bien hecho Tigre. Claudia me conto algo. Sí que eres todo un casanova. Cuídala bien, es una muy buena chica-

-Si lo sé Sempai. Escucha, me dijo Misa que mañana tenemos que presentarnos junto a Max y al Teniente Grant a las 0530 en el ala oeste del subsuelo del Hangar perimetral. Es donde se encuentran los prisioneros Alienígenas. Los van a interrogar y necesitan custodia-

-Entendido amigo. Cuenta con nosotros. Max está aquí cenando con nosotros ya que lo cambiaste por una damisela, jejejeje. Daré aviso a Grant también-

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana Sempai-

-Adiós y ¡duerman! Jajaj-

Hikaru corta el llamado y se dirige al comedor a retirar las vajillas y a lavar todo y almacenar los sobrantes del Curry en la nevera.

Una vez que termina de lavar, limpia la mesa y deja todo acomodado. Se abre la puerta del baño y Misa sale del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabeza.

-jajajaja. Que irónico de tu parte salir así del baño-

-Es la costumbre. ¿Vas a ingresar así te tomas una ducha?-

-Si-

-Ok, prepararé la cama para así poder acostarnos-

-Perfecto- Le dice él dándole un beso

Mientras Hikaru se baña, Misa se pone una camisola de color rosa, pero que quedaba un poco sexy con su cuerpo. Ya que era corta y marcaba sus pechos y su escote.

"Espero que no se excite con esto, porque otra vuelta no aguanto jejej" Pensaba ella

Va hacia el comedor y ve que todo está pulcro y ordenado. Le motiva y le agrada pensar que Hikaru sea ordenado.

"Vaya, estoy sorprendida. Es ordenado"

Se dirige a un cajón, donde precisamente Hikaru tomó el cargador que del Handy lo abre y ve un sobre dirigido a ella y el nombre de su padre en él

"mmmm"

Flashback de Misa

_-Hikaru, ¿lo encontraste?-_

_Hikaru toma el cargador y cierra el cajón lo más rápido que puede._

_-Ehhh ¡Siii! Lo encontré- Le decía Hikaru sonriente_

_Misa lo ve sospechoso, como si se mandó alguna cerrando el cajón rápidamente._

_-¿Qué hiciste?- le decía ella con una mirada picarona_

_-Nada solo tome el cargador-_

_-¡Vamos!-decía ella mientras se acercaba a él para automáticamente abrazarlo y pedirle alguna explicación de forma sutil-Dime la verdad- Lo observa a sus ojos mientras lo besa a sus labios._

Fin del Flashback de Misa

Le llamaba la atención esa situación. Se acuerda de ese momento y justo del cajón donde tomo el cargador, se encontraba el sobre con la carta de su padre.

Intentaba sacar conjeturas al respecto pero fue solo un pequeño pensamiento que se le vino a su mente. Toma unos papeles para anotar y un bolígrafo, que estaban a la par del sobre y cierra nuevamente el cajón, para volver a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama. Toma notas de como empezará la operación de mañana, cuando Hikaru se le aparece en el cuarto con una toalla en su alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Cómo estuvo el baño?-

-Lindo. Ya me estoy durmiendo-

-Cámbiate y ven para aquí- Le decía ella dulcemente

Hikaru se coloca unos boxers, seguido de unos shorts de dormir y una remera holgada, para luego colgar la toalla en el baño para que se seque.

Se mete en la cama con su amada.

-¿Qué escribes?-

-Estoy tomando algunas notas para empezar el interrogatorio de mañana. Casi siempre lo hago antes de empezar una misión. Es para no olvidarme de ciertos detalles que se me puedan venir a la cabeza-

-Interesante, debería hacer lo mismo yo también jejejeje-

-A decir verdad podrías hacerlo. Es muy práctico-

Hikaru bosteza de sueño –Bueno linda, me voy a dormir. Que descanses-

-Tú también descansa, yo ya termino y apago la luz- Ambos se dan un beso corto y Hikaru se acomoda entre las sábanas mientras Misa toma nota un par de minutos mas. Deja los papeles y el bolígrafo sobre la mesita de luz, programa el despertador a las 4:30 de la mañana y apaga la misma. Ella se acomoda y busca con su mano el cuerpo de su amado Hikaru y lo abraza para completamente conciliar un sueño profundo y relajado.

Fin del Cap-14


	15. Capítulo 15

Cap 15- Interrogatorio

Eran las 4:25 de la madrugada. Hikaru estaba despierto pero durmió poco. Su lado Misa dormía como una descocida y no se percataba de nada. Sólo la alarma del despertador programada para las 4:30 podría levantarla de su letargo.

Faltaban 5 minutos y Hikaru no podía moverse, ya que ella lo tenia atrapado en sus fauces, abrazada como un Koala a su cuerpo. Daba la sensación de que no lo quería soltar. Como si temiese que se fuera de la cama y jamas volvería. Pero la realidad es que no puede ir a ningún lado.

Hikaru siente uno de los pechos de ella apoyados sobre su cuerpo. Encima su camisola era sexy y desde su ubicación se podía ver perfectamente su escote que lo provocaba. Pero esa vez, él estaba tranquilo y no quería intentar nada.

Tan sólo disfrutaba con verla dormir plácidamente en un sueño que dejaría de ser profundo en instantes.

Analizaba los sucesos ocurridos, desde que estuvo por primera vez con ella hasta la reciente situación, que innovó con un juego erótico.

"Veo que lo disfrutó. Ay Misa. De verdad eres especial. ¿Porque mi cabeza no puede aceptar el hecho de que soy para ti? Este dolor que siento por la aparición de Minmay. Maldita sea mi vida. ¿Por qué me es difícil aceptar que eres mi único y gran amor? Porque había alguien antes de ti, pero le ganaste. No porque Minmay haya llegado tarde, sino que las malditas circunstancias de la vida, me la quitaron y tú apareciste en su lugar. Mi vida es cruel en decidir por mí mismo." Miren nomas, una chica pura, hermosa y sensual. Debiste sufrir mucho pero te he despertado la felicidad y ahora no quiero ser egoísta de quitársela. Ese sería mi mayor remordimiento de culpa."

Después de todo ese análisis que por completo, lo dejaba entre el medio del martirio del remordimiento y la posible culpa aceptada, el despertador suena y él intenta apagarlo hasta que lo logra. Pero la bella durmiente estaba en estado de vigía y abría sus ojos, intentando de acomodarse a la par de su amado piloto.

-¿Ya es la hora?- Preguntaba ella

-Así es. Tendremos que levantarnos-

-Ohhh. Quiero dormir un poquito más- Acomodando su cabeza y apoyando su mano entre el pecho de él y su mejilla, utilizándola como almohada.

-¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?-

-No amor. Quédate conmigo un rato en la cama, ya nos levantamos-

-No te sentía así perezosa. Pensaba que eras más madrugadora-

-Es que desde que te conocí, no hemos parado ni un segundo de hacer el amor. Cada vez que nos vemos, alguno de los dos cede a nuestros encantos-

-Jejeje. Si tienes razón- Le decía él mientras le acariciaba su cabello lacio y casi ondulado-

Hikaru deja pasar un rato el tiempo y Misa se toma 15 minutos mas de su tiempo, para empezar despacio el día.

-Misa, voy a levantarme-

-Oki, yo ya voy-

-Está bien-

Hikaru se levanta delicadamente de la cama, para que su amada no se molestase mucho pero para ella no lo era.

Se dirige al baño y prende la luz. Se lava su rostro y sus dientes. Se ve en el espejo y tenia que afeitarse un poco.

"Suerte que traje mi rasuradora"

Hikaru abre la puerta y la ve a Misa parada frente suyo con todos sus cabellos despeinados de forma diabólica. Se pegó terrible susto

-¡AYYY! Me asustaste!-

-Jajajajajajaj, ven aquí buen día. Estaba medio dormida allí en la cama- Le dice ella mientras le da un rico beso a sus labios.

-No me hagas más eso por favor de pararte allí en la puerta de ese modo-

-No seas mariquita- Le decía ella mientras le apretaba sus mejillas-¿Terminaste en el baño?-

-Si-

-Ok, ve a prepararte que hoy será un día duro ¡Vamos soldado!. Ya es la hora-

-Ok, perfecto. Voy a preparar el desayuno-

-Haz algo ligero Hikaru, que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Ok-

Hikaru se dirige a la cocina y prepara dos café Latte y toma algunas galletas que estaban presentes en el desván de la cocina.

Mientras calentaba el agua en una pava eléctrica, se ponía su uniforme y se peinaba un poco su cabello. Pasado unos minutos, Misa sale del baño y va directo a su recamara a colocarse su uniforme.

Hikaru por su parte se dirigía a la cocina a preparar los Café Latte. Sirviendo el agua caliente a punto para que ninguno de los dos se queme.

Lleva las dos tazas y Misa se hace presente con su uniforme y toma asiento. Ya estaba arreglada, peinada y maquillada

-Me imagino que no estarás usando el mismo uniforme de ayer ¿no?-

-Pues ¡no! ¿Qué te piensas que soy una sucia?-

-Jajajaja. Solo bromeba-

Misa huele el aroma del Nescafé que preparó Hikaru. Olía bien y ella se compenetraba con el aroma

-mmmmm. Rico. Como hacer el amor con un lindo piloto que me quiere-

Hikaru ante ese comentario hace una pequeña mueca en señal de que Misa ya resultaba ser posesiva con él

-¿Por qué cada vez que algo te genera placer lo vinculas conmigo?-

Ella lo observa sonriente. –Por el simple hecho que tú eres el responsable de que me sienta placentera y alegre al lado tuyo. Entonces cualquier cosa que me haga feliz, la vinculo automáticamente contigo-

-Je je je. Con que esa tenemos-

-Siiiiii- Le respondía ella mientras lo acariciaba en su mano-

Desayunaban rapidito. Tenían que presentarse a las 5:30.

-OK Misa, son las 5:03. Vámonos-

-Ok, espera que dejo en agua las dos tazas. No te preocupes, cuando volvamos las lavamos-

-Espera un segundo- ¿Volvamos?-

-Sí. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que no se si pienso volver aquí. ¿Crees que es lo correcto y dejar a Max solo en la Barraca?- Le decía él mientras salían del Apartamento y se dirigían al Jeep estacionado al costado.

-Mmmmm. Si puede ser. Pero ¿sabes?, no creas que somos la única pareja de la milicia que estamos juntos-

-Si lo sé. Esta Sempai con Claudia-

-Bueno, conozco otras parejas también de sub oficiales que están juntos. Creo que no hay nada de malo que estemos los dos, conviviendo en el mismo apartamento-

-Pero ¿deberíamos blanquear nuestra relación?-

-Por supuesto. Haremos una reunión en lo de Claudia para contarles a todos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa al respecto?-

-eehhh. No. Creo que no-

-¿Por qué creo?-

-Es que la verdad, me resulta raro, lindo y rápido a la vez. Pero está bien. Tienes razón jejej-

-Jajaj. A mí me pasa lo mismo cariño. Pero el tema es que a partir de ahora cuando nos subamos al Jeep y nos dirijamos al punto de encuentro, no tendremos el rol de novios. Sino el de tu oficial superior. Así que tratemos de no llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ¿Correcto?-

-Correcto-

-¡Bien!- Le respondía ella sonriente- Ahora después de esto- Le da un beso lindo a sus labios en el Jeep- Soy la Comandante Hayase y tu el aviador Ichijo-

Ambos se dirigen al punto de encuentro. De verdad era lindo ver como se llevaban y entendían. Era una pareja recién formada y ambos alegres y sonrientes, se dirigían a sus puestos. Pero lo hacían con unas ganas nunca vistas. Por parte de Misa que estaba alegre.

No le interesaba lo que digieran los demás. Si alguno les preguntaba si tenían algo entre ellos, no habría problema en responder.

Llegado al subsuelo del almacén, se encontraban Max, Claudia, Thomas y Lang. Global y Maistrov estaban en un punto de control, instalado cercano a la entrada del almacén en una pequeña torre construida temporariamente. 4 Valkyria ya estaban en posición en modo batroid, para que sus pilotos puedan subir

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- decían ambos mientras se bajaban del Jeep

Claudia observa la situación y le da ternura. Sabían muy bien ellos tres, que Misa y Hikaru pasaron la noche juntos. Y sonreían pero disimuladamente. Por su parte, Misa estaba bastante alegre de lo normal, situación que sorprendió a Claudia y a los demás. Thomas Grant era teniente y líder del escuadrón Vermillion. Recordaba a Misa, como a una oficial superior rígida y organizada. Pero esta vez, la ocasión quiso que fuera diferente.

-Comandante, hoy si se ve bien- Le decía Grant en tono de chiste

-¡Sí!, gracias Teniente-

Mientras Hikaru se acerca a Grant codeándolo y hablándole en voz baja

-Pssst. Hola Grant-

-Hikaru, buen trabajo, jejejeje-

-Trata de no idolatrarla demasiado, sino se pondrá bastante acelerada-

-Por supuesto-

Hikaru y Grant se llevaban bien. Se conocieron cuando abordaron en Kyoto junto a Max. Pero hacía rato que no se hablaban mucho.

-Bien pilotos, pónganse en sus posiciones. El objetivo es que nos escolten hacia un punto de seguridad donde se encuentran los prisioneros. Habrá un perímetro de seguridad electrificado, que evitará que se acerquen más de la cuenta. Mientras el Dr Lang y yo iremos con el SLAF. (Sistema Lingüístico de Alta Frecuencia).

-Entendido-

-Mayor Focker, estará a cargo de los 3-

-Entendido Comandante-

-Claudia, tu estarás al tanto de que las comunicaciones funcionen correctamente. Estarás en contacto con Global y Maistrov-

-Si Misa, confirmado-

-Entendido, ¿alguna pregunta?-

Hikaru extiende su mano

-¿Si Aviador Ichijo?-

-En caso del que el enemigo quiera dañarlos a ambos, ¿Permiso para matar Comandante?-

Misa no se le hubiera ocurrido eso. Pero Hikaru le gano de mano.

-Espere que consulto al Capitán Global. Buena proposición Aviador- Le decía Misa sonriéndole

Hikaru se ponía nervioso ante ese gesto. Estaban en servicio, pero Misa no dejaba ni siquiera de lado ni una mención sobre que él era su amante.

-Aquí Hayase Capitan-

-Hayase Kun, ¿Qué deseas?-

-Señor, el aviador Ichijo pide permiso para matar en caso de que los prisioneros quieran dañarnos-

-mmmm. No. Si se habrá dado cuenta Comandante y me extraña de usted, le fueron sustraídas las armas de fuego a los VF-1. Debería poner los pies sobre la tierra, en vez de derrochar simpatía. Disminuya un poco su euforia enamoradiza y preste atención a los detalles por favor. En el pliego dice bien claro cómo debemos proceder. Sin armas para no intimidar al prisionero y si pretenden dañarnos, los pilotos pueden aplicar movimientos de defensa con sus VF-1-

Misa se sonrojaba de vergüenza ante los dichos de Global. Pero tiene razón. Misa estaba eufórica, bajo los efectos enamoradizos de Hikaru.

-Si Capitán. Disculpe-

-Sin cuidado Hayase. ¿Están operativas las Valquirias?-

-Si Capitán, los pilotos ya han ingresado a sus VF-1-

-Bien, procedan a la zona de carga. Estamos observando a los prisioneros, están tranquilos y sentados sobre la pared. Por ahora no presentan amenaza alguna-

-Entendido- Responde Misa.

Las compuertas de la zona de carga se abren. El lugar fue acondicionado para alojar a los prisioneros. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba un alambrado de 40 metros de altura que emitía 90.000 V. Era el punto de seguridad máximo que podían alcanzar ante el interrogatorio.

Ambos pilotos Zentraedis estaban sentados contra la pared y uno de ellos se percató de la situación. Se levantó y se aceró hacia el alambrado pero no demasiado.

Misa dio una señal de alto, para que las Valquirias se detuvieran lejos de ellos, para no demostrar signos de intimidación hacia los prisioneros.

-Bien Doctor. ¿Qué hacemos?-

-El SLAF está en funcionamiento. ¿Tiene los códigos con los saludos y las frases preestablecidas que le entregó Global?-

-Si, las tengo aquí-

-Perfecto, de la orden a Global para empezar con el interrogatorio-

-Bien- Misa toma su Handy – Capitán, todo listo-

-Bien, que comience el interrogatorio.

Lang enciende el SLAF y emiten la primera pregunta

Quienes son ustedes

_-¿Quiénes son y porque nos atacan sin motivo?-_

El prisionero procede a sentarse en el piso para escuchar el interrogatorio, mientras su otro compañero se acerca también. Los demás estaban atentos esperando alguna respuesta.

El prisionero empieza a hablar.

Somos zentraedis.

Atacamos bajo las ordenes de nuestro lord supremo Britai.

_Somos zentraedis._

_Atacamos bajo las órdenes de nuestro Lord Britai._

Lang traduce y dice exactamente lo que está escrito.

-Capitán Global, los micrófonos funcionan correctamente. El SLAF traduce bien- Le decía Misa

-Bien, vayamos a la siguiente Frase. Por casualidad coincide con una pregunta para su respuesta-

-Bien-

Su lder queremos saber y su origen

-¿Quién es su líder y de dónde vienen?-

Lider es Gorg Bodolzaa, venir de fullbtzs berrentzs. Hoar nuestro

-_Nosotros venir de Fulbtzs-Berrentzs. Nuestro hogar directo. Nuestro líder es Gorg Bodolzaa-_

-Tienen un líder. ¿Berrentzs será su planeta?-

-No lo sé. Podría ser, igual no me da pinta de que sean seres que provengan de un planeta estable-

-Vayamos a la tercera pregunta-

-Entendido-

Objetivo ser el que ingresaron a nuestra nave motivo

_-¿Cuál era su objetivo cuando ingresaron a nuestra nave?-_

Controlar y capturar

_-Tomar control y capturar.-_

_-_Estábamos en lo cierto, querían capturarla. Bien Hayase Kun, pasemos a la cuarta-

-Entendido Capitán-

Porque capturar nave

_¿Por qué quieren capturarla?_

El prisionero no sabía que decir. Miraba a su compañero y le hacía una seña confundido.

No tener respuesta

_No sabemos_

-Ok. Hayse Kun, sigamos con las demás preguntas.

Y así el interrogatorio duró más o menos 45 minutos. La mayoría de las preguntas, estaban orientadas a su origen y de donde provenían y sus propósitos.

Entre las respuestas que dieron, demostraron ser seres que no tenían sabiduría. Lo único que conocían era la guerra. Su modo de reproducción era asexual por clonación asistida. Pero una cosa que demostraron en el interrogatorio, era su desagravio y su punto de vista hacia el hombre y la mujer (Zentran y Meltran según lo que pudo traducir el SLAF) conviviendo en el mismo espacio. Ellos dijeron que quedaron abrumados por la cultura de los humanos y que ellos creen que descienden directamente de la protocultura.

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio, se les dio alimentos a los prisioneros. No se necesitó usar fuerza bruta, ya que ambos parecían ser dóciles. Quedaron en que negociarían con su líder, para devolverlos a su nave.

Ambos se retiran de la zona de carga donde se encontraban los prisioneros.

Global pidió a Hayase y a Grant que se presenten a su despacho junto a Maistrov.

-Con el interrogatorio, nos sacamos varias dudas-

-En efecto Capitán. Pudimos constatar que el enemigo no quiere destruirnos, porque está confundido ante nuestro temperamento y estilo de vida. Cree que somos una raza descendiente de la "Protocultura", de la cual no tenemos idea de que se puede tratar-

-Estos prisioneros no quisieron decir demasiado o no estaban dentro de sus capacidades de transmitir lo que podían llegar a saber- Le responde Global a Misa

-Quizás si pudiésemos hablar con su líder, se esclarecerían algunas de nuestras dudas. Si me permite Capitán- suponía el Dr Lang- podríamos intentar comunicarnos y negociar el traslado de sus prisioneros-

-¿Qué dice Hayase?- Le consultaba Global a modo de aprobación

-Es ¡ridículo!- Decía Maistrov en señal de rechazo. Podríamos estar en grave peligro. Es una operación muy arriesgada y en cuanto bajemos la guardia podrían atacarnos. No confío en ellos-

Global esperaba alguna aprobación por parte de Maistrov o de Misa, pero ella no pudo decir nada ante la negativa del Coronel.

-Coronel Maistrov, con mi respeto ¿No confía en nuestros pilotos?- Le preguntaba Misa un poco desafiante

-Tengo plena confianza en nuestra defensa Comandante Hayase, pero estamos lidiando con un enemigo casi desconocido, del cual no sabemos cómo son sus tácticas de ataque-

-Maistrov, ¿Te estas acobardando en un momento como este?, te creía un tipo tenaz. Te catalogaba de tranquilo, pero para nada cobarde- Le dice Global

-Bruno, me estas faltando el respeto. ¡No soy cobarde!, solo cauteloso-

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué carajo no quieres apoyar este tipo de operación sabiendo que tenemos una oportunidad de llegar al fondo del asunto con estos alienígenas?!

Maistrov se levanta de su asiento y se retira de la sesión para antes decir algo –Sigan con la sesión. Yo no apoyo la operación. Si quieren hagan lo que quieran. Global es tu nave, pero yo no permitiré que la Prometheus corra un riesgo enorme. Si quieren despegar con la Valkirias, háganlo desde la Daedalus y consulten si el capitán Kenji Saitomo está de acuerdo- Decia Maistrov retirándose del despacho.

-Maldito, ¡Salve tu trasero en el espacio y ¿así me lo agradeces?-

-La milicia no se vive de favores Bruno y eso debes saberlo muy bien. Agradezco que nos hayas salvado y que estemos embarcados con el SDF-1. Pero no cambiará mi punto de vista sobre este tipo de operación que quieres llevar a cabo. Lo siento Bruno- Maistrov se retira del despacho

-¿Qué haremos capitán?-

-Sin el apoyo de Maistrov no permitirá que ninguna Valquiria salga desde el puerto de la Prometheus.

No nos queda otra opción que pedirle a Saitomo que colaboré o desviar las Valkiryas al bloque D y despegar desde allí, pero la construcción de la Macross en el interior del SDF-1 dificulta las maniobras.-

Global se comunica con el Capitan Kenji Saitomo de la Daedalus

-¿Kenji?-

-Global, viejo amigo. ¿En qué puedo servirte?-

\- ¿Puedes venir un segundo a mi despacho?, necesitamos platicar contigo-

-En 20 minutos estoy allí-

-Excelente. Gracias Kenji-

-Por nada Capitán-

-Espero que acceda, de lo contrario estaremos bastante complicados. Hayase Kun-

-¿Si?

-Si Kenji accede a la operación, deberemos planificar una trayectoria segura, con posibilidad de poder escapar. Necesito que simules escenarios posibles, donde el crucero de batalla del enemigo, podría encontrarse para apaciguar algún ataque sorpresa por parte de él-

-Entendido capitán, ya me pondré al fondo del asunto-

-Bien, por el momento tendremos que esperar a Saitomo-

Hangar perimetral de SDF-1, cafetería

Hikaru, Max y Roy estaban tomando algo en la cafetería. Los tres estaban conversando sobre temas diversos. Pero al que más interesaba a Max y a Roy fue la velada romántica que tuvo con Misa

-Ah bueno, vayamos al grano diablillo. ¿Tú la tocaste y le hiciste cosas pervertidas?-

-No, yo no provoqué nada. Bueno, quizás la tercera vez que estuvimos fue algo perpetrado por mi, pero debo decirles que Misa es una mujer bastante sensual después de todo-

-Mira nomas, esa chiquilla. No me la notaba así. Considero que es bastante atractiva cuando quiere, pero ya pasarse de sensual, jajajaja. Eso sí que es algo nuevo- Divulgaba Roy

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que estuviste con ella ¿no amigo?, te dije que sería un buen partido. Pero ya sabes de lo que hablamos una vez. Tienes que ponerle límites a que te de espacio para respirar-

-Es que en realidad hay un tema con eso-

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiere que viva con ella en su apartamento-

-¡Hey! Me las va a pagar esta Hayase. ¿Cómo es eso de que quiere vivir contigo?, estas entrando en un terreno peligroso rufián. No puedes dejar a tu amigo solo en la barraca. Me cerciore de que tuvieran todos los lujos y ahora tú te vas con ella. Me imagino que le dijiste que no-

-No-

-¡Ja bien ahí!-Roy malinterpretó la respuesta de Hikaru

-Me refería a no de que no le negué-

-¿Eaaaah?-

-Le dije que sí, que viviría con ella- Dice Hikaru sonrojado

-¿¡PERO QUE DIANTRES HACES ESTAS LOCO!? ¿TAN PRONTO?-

-Es que ella me dio la excusa de que existían más parejas y nosotros somos una recién hecha-

-Amigo, no quiero decir nada, pero me parece que la Comandante se está tomando bastantes atribuciones al respecto-

-Es que tengo que decirles la verdad-

-¿Cuál verdad?-

-En el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me enamoró. Estamos enamorados-

Roy y Max se quedaron petrificados ante la revelación de Hikaru.

-jajajajajajajaja. No lo puedo creer. ¿Te enamoraste así rápido?. Vaya que eres un embobado por las mujeres-

Hikaru se molesta con el comentario de Roy

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que me haya enamorado rápido? No me gusta lo que dices Sempai-

-Hey tranquilo Hikaru. Era solo una broma. Te entiendo, mira no quiero ser aguafiestas, tuviste tu primera vez hace poco, algunas veces es amor a primera vista y otras veces tu primer amor. ¿Me entiendes a lo que me refiero?-

-Si lo sé, no soy un niño-

-Jajajaja. Está bien. Todos tuvimos un primer amor. ¿Max?- Señalándolo a él-

-Laura Endels, compañera de mi escuela. Duro poco ese amor 6 meses-

-¿Tan poco te duró?-

-Me botó, dijo que cuando hicimos el amor, no era lo que buscaba-

-Vaya, eso sí que fue duro Max-

-Sí, verdad lo fue-

-Yo tuve muchas andanzas, pero ¿saben qué? Mi primer y único gran amor es Claudia-

-Oh vamos, no bromees- Le dijo Hikaru molesto-

-No en serio. Mira las demás chiquillas con las que salí, eran de paso. Pero Claudia de verdad, me iluminó el camino y mi corazón latió por ella.

El Handy de Hikaru empieza a sonar lo toma y ve que era una llamada de Misa.

-¿Misa?-

-Hikaru, preséntense tú, Max y Roy a mi despacho-

-Entendido vamos hacia allá-

-¡Hey espera!, creí que me dirías algo bonito-

-Bien, lo siento, vamos hacia allá, te quiero-

-Ayyy siii. Yo también, besos-

Hikaru corta el llamado

-Chicos, Misa nos está llamando y sonó urgente-

-Ayyyyyy. Jajajajajaaj. Yo también te quiero Hikaru Kun- Le decía Roy en señal de burla

-¡Quieren callarse!, vayamos-

-Ok vaquero, como tú quieras-

Ambos se retiran de la cafetería y se dirigen al despacho de Misa. De casualidad se encuentra con Minmay aún con su barbijo puesto, caminando con Kaifun

-¡Minmay!, vayan chicos ya los alcanzo-

-¡OK!-

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?-

-Hola Hikaru- Lo saludaba Kaifun

-Bien, estábamos estirando un poco las piernas. Quería pasear por mi nuevo hogar, la Macross-

-¿La que?-

-¡Sí!, por decreto se ha eligiendo un nombre para la nave. En vez de ese nombre aburrido llamado SDF-1, el alcalde de Macross quiere colocarle el mismo nombre de nuestra antigua ciudad a la Nave-

-Esto sí que es ridículo-

-No seas así Hikaru-

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy de acuerdo contigo Hikaru-

-Bueno, por lo menos en algo concordamos-Le respondía a Kaifun

-Me tengo que ir, nos veremos después-

-¡Ven a visitarnos Hikaru!-

-Lo haré, en cuanto me desocupe-

Hikaru intenta a alcanzar a Max y a Roy, hasta que los encuentra. Se dirigían al despacho de Misa

Tomaron el elevador a la segunda planta y accedieron a un pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta.

-¡Esperen!-

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Mi billetera. ¡Me la olvide en la cafetería!-

-Oh Max, eres un distraído- Le decía Hikaru

-Voy a acompañarlo Hikaru, mientras espérenos aquí y no intenten nada raro jejejeje-

-¡Sempai!-

-Ahora volvemos-

Hikaru toca a la puerta

-Pasen-

El único que entra al despacho era Hikaru

-Permiso-

-¿Tu solo viniste?- Le preguntaba Misa sorprendida

-Sí, Max se olvidó su billetera en la cafetería y Roy lo acompañó-

-Bueno, no sé pero las oportunidades de la vida hay que aprovecharlas ¿no?- Le decía ella en forma cariñosa mientras se ponía de píe y se acercaba hacia él

-Espera Misa, aquí no por favor. Estamos en servicio-

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo te haces responsable eh?- Le dice ella mientras lo abraza contra la puerta, trabándola con llave

-Misa, por favor. Tranquila-

-Solo quiero un beso nada más, no vamos a hacer nada raro, aunque sería muy lindo pero tengo mis limites también- Le dice ella mientras le da un beso a sus labios.

-Misa, escucha tenemos que hablar de algo- Le dice él zafándose y sentándose en un sillón del despacho mientras ella lo sigue y se sienta al lado de él y lo abraza

-¿¡Quieres dejar de tocarme por un segundo!?- Le decía Hikaru tomándola de sus brazos intentando mantener su espacio vital.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le decía ella molesta

-Es que ¡estás muy encima de mí!, ya se torna molesto. En serio no es para ofenderte, sé que estas enamorada de mí y yo de verdad también te quiero, pero por favor, me asfixias. ¿Podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas dejando un poco la pasión de lado?-

Misa se lo queda mirando atónita y le costaba analizar la situación. Él tenía razón, Misa se estaba volviendo bastante posesiva sobre Hikaru y ya se tornaba molesto para él.

-Lo siento- Decía ella tomando su mano cerrada sobre su labio inferior de la boca. -Pensaba que estabas feliz en verme y que de verdad, querías estar conmigo, abrazarme y tocarme- Le decía ella un poco triste

-Oye Misa, no te sientas mal. –Le decía él mientras le apoyaba una mano en su hombro para abrazarla- Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Te pido que no seas tan melosa conmigo. Das la impresión de que estas desesperada por mí y que te voy a abandonar. Compórtate un poco mejor nada más-

Misa lo mira de costado, -¿Te parezco linda?- Le preguntaba ella mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Respóndemela Hikaru- Le decía ella mientras se acercaba cada vez más y él se aleja-¿Te parezco linda sí o no?-

-Sí, me pareces linda, pero no entiendo a qué vas con esa pregunta.-

-Precisamente te estoy preguntando eso. Porque eres irresistible, eres un chico muy hermoso, único y no quiero perderte.

-Misa por favor, no digas esas cosas me asustan-

-Es que de verdad, tu eres mi primer amor y lo estuve pensando. Quiero que seas el último también-

Hikaru se queda sorprendido ante la declaración de Misa.

-Misa, escucha. Creo que estamos llendo muy rápido. Te dejé que avanzaras demasiado y hasta aquí llegamos-

Misa pone rostro de preocupación.- ¿A qué te refieres con hasta aquí llegamos?-

-Me refiero que hasta aquí llegó nuestro límite. No quiero avanzar muy deprisa. Por favor, vayamos despacio. Ni siquiera hemos cumplido un mes estando juntos y me estas pidiendo que sea el último hombre de tu vida. Mira pasó todo tan rápido. No te conozco bien Misa, no se todo sobre ti y tu de mí tampoco. Necesitamos más tiempo para conocernos. Quiero estar contigo pero a mi manera, respetándome mis tiempos y yo respetando los tuyos.

Veo que estás haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para estar a toda costa conmigo. Estas cambiando tu concentración, tu capacidad laboral. Global ya te hizo un llamado de atención y eso no es bueno en tu curriculum.

Misa, cuando apenas te conocí eras rígida, autoritaria, mandona e infeliz. Pero ¿No crees que eres la misma de siempre imponiendo tu autoritarismo en forma de cariño y amor?-

-Tienes razón Hikaru. Me dejé llevar. Al fin al cabo eres más maduro que yo en el amor. Tal vez esta etapa de enamoramiento nos esté dificultando las cosas. ¿Podrás perdonarme?, me comporté como una idiota embobada- Le decía Misa con seriedad y compostura

-Ahí está, eso quería de ti. Que bajes los decibeles. Así te haces más interesante-

-Bueno es que ya sabes, me cuesta separar las cosas, lo siento de verdad. Voy a ser un poco más tranquila-

-¿Un poco?-

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres también que sea un tempano de hielo?- le decía ella molesta

-No dije eso, tan solo quiero que seas más normal, ósea que representes la edad que tienes. Entiendo tu etapa de enamoramiento, pero vayamos tranquilos ¿ok?-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Le decía ella levantándose del sillón y sentándose en la silla que daba a su escritorio y Hikaru sentándose en su otra silla.

Ninguno de los dos emitía alguna palabra. Hikaru la puso en su lugar, pero ella no tiene un término medio y le cuesta desenvolverse.

-¿Cómo fue la reunión?-

-No fue del todo buena. Maistrov dijo que el plan de Global para llevar a los prisioneros a su crucero de batalla, es una locura y teme que el enemigo aproveche la situación para atacarnos. Entonces se opuso completamente a la operación y se retiro del despacho y dijo que no pondría a disposición la Prometheus para dejar despegar a las Valquirias.

En su lugar, contactamos al Capitan Kenji Saitomo de la Daedalus y aceptó participar en la operación. Entonces la idea de la reunión que íbamos a tener con ustedes tres, era de organizar un poco los esquemas para custodiar una Stralis debido a su gran tamaño para albergar a los prisioneros junto a un SC-27 y ustedes custodiándolos. Cabe aclarar que sus naves enemigas permanecerán en el SDF-1, para investigación y desarrollo.

-Me parece bien. Esperemos a ver que dicen los chicos cuando vengan-

-Si así parece- Le decía Misa con el ánimo decaído

-Hikaru-

-¿Si?

-Si quieres, hoy no te quedes en mi apartamento, ve a la barraca con Max-

-¿Por qué?- le preguntaba él sorprendido

-Es que quizás cuando te lo pedí, estaba fuera de sí embobada-

-Misa- Hikaru se acerca a ella y la toma de una de sus manos y la pone de pie- A mí me gustaría estar contigo en el apartamento. Eso ya lo hablamos antes.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pero tranquilos. Nada de ser meloso con el otro. Cada uno necesita su espacio, ¿Me entiendes?-

-Sí, lo entiendo-

-Bien- Le decía él acercándole su rostro y dándole un pequeño beso a sus labios y ella lo disfruta como si fuera el primero y el último.

Ahora era rara la sensación por parte de ella, porque Hikaru la bajo a tierra y ahora no sentía lo mismo que antes por el beso de él, al contrario ahora sentía una necesidad pero que no era desesperante.

Hikaru se la queda mirando y ahora la veía con más interés y no tan eufórica como antes. Le gusta más.

-Hikaru- Le dice ella colocándole una mano en su rostro- Gracias por acomodarme un poco las ideas-

-De nada le dice él mientras le devuelve un beso lindo, pero sin ser demasiado apasionado-

Fin del Cap 15


	16. Capítulo 16

Cap-16. **La bisagra**

Después de la charla entre Hikaru y Misa, Roy y Max se aparecen en el despacho.

Misa les comentó que se estaba llevando a cabo una operación, para hablar con el líder del escuadrón (Britai) para negociar la entrega de los prisioneros.

Intentan comunicarse con el crucero de batalla Zentraedi, pero debido a la estática e interferencia resulta difícil ubicar el cuadrante en donde se encuentra.

Durante 2 semanas, se ha llevado misiones de reconocimiento en un área de 4000 km para detectar anomalías espaciales, que den con la ubicación de la flota enemiga. Pero por el momento no hay contacto.

Kim junto a otros operadores, realizan intentos reiterativos de comunicación siguiendo protocolos establecidos por la GMNU (Gobierno Mundial de las Naciones Unidas). Pero los intentos son en vano. Igualmente se sigue intentando.

Mientras en el SDF-1, la vida en la nave se estabiliza y sus habitantes se encuentran cómodos y empiezan a seguir un estilo de vida dentro de la nave, parecido al que llevaban en la isla. Por decreto, autorizado por el Capitán Bruno J. Global y por fórum por parte de los habitantes del SDF-1 y del Alcalde de Macross, se establece un nombre para la fortaleza y en vez de nombrarla por su nombre clave SDF-1, pasa a llamarse coloquialmente Macross.

Los prisioneros empiezan a aprender del estilo de vida de los miclonianos. Sin tener contacto con su líder Britai, ni tampoco con el Archivista Exsedol Folmo.

Por órdenes de Global, se los deja en una zona más amplia del subsuelo, se los hace acceder a su cultura, aprendiendo el idioma y a familiarizarse con el estilo de vida de la nave, pero sin acceder a la ciudad.

Ellos se sienten cómodos pero confundidos e impresionados. Cada tanto entablan charlas con el Dr Lang, a modo de establecer un vínculo estable sin necesidad de mantenerlos hacinados, reportando siempre estas investigaciones a Global

Durante los siguientes días, Hikaru y Misa conviven juntos y confirman su noviazgo. Aunque se llevan bien, Misa siente una ligera molestia hacia Hikaru por verse con Minmay y Kaifun. La relación pasa a otro nivel, en donde están aprendiendo a convivir entre ellos, pero intentando respetar sus diferencias, hasta la última noche.

2 semanas después.

**Puente del SDF-1**

Se estaba llevando a cabo una misión de reconocimiento, dentro del cuadrante AB-34. Comunicaciones detectó una anomalía que podría tratarse de la ubicación exacta de la flota Zentraedi de Britai.

3 escuadrones participaban de la misión. Skull, Gama y Vermillion. Thomas Grant líder del escuadrón Vermillion, tuvo que ser asistido de urgencia debido a un tumor maligno en el páncreas. Está internado en enfermería y tras esa batalla, Hikaru y Max por sus actuaciones honorables hace en la línea de defensa en el SDF-1, cuando los prisioneros Zentraedis ingresaron al hangar perimetral, fueron ascendidos a Teniente y Sub-teniente respectivamente.

Hikaru pasó a ser líder del escuadrón Vermillion en remplazo del Teniente Grant, él mismo hizo la petición para que Hikaru ocupase su lugar. Consideraba que Hikaru ya poseía la capacidad táctica de poder hacerse cargo de un escuadrón junto a Max.

A la par de Roy, ellos realizaban misiones con sus escuadrones.

-Espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo, ¿No es así Kim?-

-Eso espero niña. Esto es aburrido pero a la vez relajante. No hemos podido encontrar nada allí afuera- Le respondía Kim a Shammy.

-Oigan chicas, ¿creen que la relación de la comandante Hayase con el teniente Ichijo ande de maravillas?-

-No creo- Decía Vanessa observando a Misa de reojo con un rostro serio- Creo que su enamoramiento duró poco. Ahora se la ve como era antes y además me llegó un rumor anoche. Dicen que alguien escucho que estaban discutiendo y se acercó para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Pufff, no me digas Shammy. ¿Eres de verdad una chismosa de primera?-

-mmmmmlllllll. ¡Asi es!, jejejejeej-

Misa estaba observando el sobrevuelo de los escuadrones en su radar del Tac-net.

"Las cosas andan tranquilas por aquí. Voy a ver cómo le está llendo a Hikaru"

VF-1 de Hikaru

Un Tac-net se abre en el panel de instrumentos de la valquiria de Hikaru. Era una conversación privada.

-Hikaru, ¿Cómo va el patrullaje?- Le pregunta en un tono normal y sin sentimientos

-Tranquilo por el momento Misa. ¿Las cosas en el puente?-

-Bien por ahora. Nadie dice una palabra, pero Global parece ser que está un poco impaciente. Quiere a toda costa contactar con el enemigo y no resulta en nada. Pero por suerte ya hemos adelantado mucho viaje. En menos de 12 horas estaremos en órbita con Neptuno.

-Sí, quiero ver ese planeta. Me llama la atención los azul que es- Le decía Hikaru para romper un poco el hielo de la conversación.

-Oye, esta noche necesito hablar contigo-

-¿De qué quieres conversar Misa?-

-Sobre nosotros-

-¿Ah?-

-Así es. Es que no se… me parece que las cosas no son como antes-

-Mira Misa, ahora no podemos charlar sobre esto. ¿Por qué no lo charlamos después cuando termine el servicio así estamos más tranquilos?-

-Está bien. Cuando aterrices, te espero en el Hangar de la Prometheus- ¿te parece?-

-Si-

-Bien, cambio y fuera- Le decía Misa cortando la conversación.

"Oh no…¿Eso significa que va a botarme?" Pensaba Hikaru preocupado.

**Anoche**

Hikaru y Misa, se encontraban en una reunión en la casa de Claudia, junto a Roy y a Max.

Todo venía bien hasta que….

-…le dije a Hikaru, ¡Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Whisky? Y el desgraciado lo desagotó en frente mío y me dio una rabia, pero después me calmé. Desde ese día no me embrague más con Whisky, jajajajaj. Eres un maldito Hikaru, ese Whisky era añejo y tenía unos 30 años en mi familia-

-Deberías no pasarte con la bebida Sempai-

-Si eres un ángel, jajaja.-

-Que irónico ¿no?- Decía Misa cambiando de tema mientras todos le prestaban atención mientras dejaba una copia de vino tino sobre la mesa. -¿Cómo es que nunca nos vimos si Roy frecuentaba la escuela de aviación cada rato?-

-No lo sé, simplemente era porque tú no te aparecías salvo cuando me pedias algo-

Misa miraba a Hikaru de reojo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no levantamos la mesa y ya traemos el postre que me dicen?-

-Por mi está bien- Decía Max

-Espera muñeca, déjame que te ayude- Le decía Roy levantando las vajillas

-Aguarden, también yo ayudo- Decía Max

-Nosotros limpiaremos la mesa- Decía Misa-. ¿Pueden alcanzarnos un paño de cocina?-

-Si Misa, aquí tienen- Le decía Claudia desde la cocina dándoselo en sus manos.

Hikaru por su parte ordenaba un poco la mesa y levantaba las bebidas, mientras Misa refregaba la mesa del living.

Hikaru vuelve a la mesa e intenta ayudarla a Misa

-Misa, déjame ayudarte-

-Puedo sola, gracias-

-Ok, no hay problema- le respondía él, hasta que su Handy empezó a sonar era Minmay

-Minmay, ¿Cómo estás?, yo bien aquí con amigos. -Se va al cuarto y cierra la puerta. Misa observa la situación y le generó molestia en que Hikaru no diferenciase a Misa del resto. Ellos habían confirmado que eran novios, pero parece ser que a Minmay no le actualizó la situación al respecto.

-Misa, ¿terminaste aquí?- Pregunta Claudia

-Oh si si termine- Le responde Misa media distraía, lo cual Claudia lo notó

-¿Está todo bien?, ¿Dónde se metió Hikaru?-

-Está en el cuarto de ustedes, conversando por el Handy hablando con su "amiguita", la cual me tiene un poco harta-

-¿Te refieres a Minmay?-

-Sí, desde que se recuperó no ha parado en verla a cada rato. Es como que en estas últimas semanas, le ha puesto muchas más dedicación a ella y el otro bobo de su primo, que en realidad no entiendo que le ve de amigo si es un completo imbécil, que es Kaifun-

-Misa, tranquila. Tienes que entenderlo. La declaró muerta durante estos años y está intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido- Le dice Claudia

-¿No me entiendes a lo que voy?- Le dice Misa en tono de voz elevado –Está perdiendo interés hacia a mí. Últimamente no estamos teniendo los mejor de los días. Sé que el trabajo nos está agotando, pero me gustaba más cuando apenas nos conocimos y estuvimos juntos. Tengo el presentimiento de que le está cansando mi presencia-

-Misa, no digas tonterías. Si Hikaru no quisiese estar contigo, ya te hubiera botado. No seas así. Compréndelo. ¿Por qué hoy a la noche no le insinúas que de verdad quieres estar con él?-

-Lo vengo intentando, pero él me puso una barrera. Me dijo que estaba muy encima de él y muy cariñosa. No lo sé, puede ser que tenga razón, pero es el colmo. Es mi novio, quiero que pase más tiempo conmigo que con Minmay o el primo-

-Pero pasa tiempo con Max también-

-Eso es diferente, Max es su mejor amigo de toda la vida y además – Mirándolo mientras habla con Roy en la cocina- Me cae muchísimo mejor.

-Creo que tienes un dilema con tus celos. ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices y ya?-

-No es fácil. Comprendo que Minmay fue una amiga de toda la vida y me dijo que sintió cosas por ella, pero… me preocupa que esos sentimientos se le despierten y quiera estar con ella y a mi dejarme. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Osea no puedo prohibirle que se vea con ella, porque ahí me estaría sintiendo una egoísta y una mala persona. Pero, él tampoco se esta dando cuenta que estoy sufriendo con dejarlo ir y hay veces que siento la necesidad de tenerlo presente.

Todo ha cambiado, desde que tuvimos esa charla en mi oficina.

Flashback de Misa

Despacho de Misa, dos semanas atrás.

Esto es parte de la finalización del capítulo anterior. Pero la charla continuaba.

Ahora era rara la sensación por parte de ella, porque Hikaru la bajo a tierra y ahora no sentía lo mismo que antes por el beso de él, al contrario ahora sentía una necesidad pero que no era desesperante.

Hikaru se la queda mirando y ahora la veía con más interés y no tan eufórica como antes. Le gusta más.

-Hikaru- Le dice ella colocándole una mano en su rostro- Gracias por acomodarme un poco las ideas-

-De nada le dice él mientras le devuelve un beso lindo, pero sin ser demasiado apasionado-

Misa lo abraza –Hikaru, no quiero que las cosas sean diferentes ahora porque me dijiste esto. Porque mi amor por ti no cambió. No quiero ser una molestia para ti.-

-No te preocupes, no lo eres Misa-

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

Hikaru la ve a sus ojos brillosos pero tenía dudas en responderle o no. Igualmente para él ser su novio, quizás no era la misma sensación que ella sentía por él. Entonces casi por obligación dijo que sí.

-Si- Le dice él de forma no tan insegura

-Ayyyyy Hikaru, me has hecho muy feliz, gracias por ser lo que eres. Te amo mucho- Mientras ella lo besa en sus labios.

Fin del Flashback

-Ése día le pregunte si quería ser mi novio y él acepto, pero no sé si lo hizo o por obligación o porque verdaderamente lo sentía.

-Misa, mira en una relación las primeras etapas son las más lindas, existe una etapa de enamoramiento que te embobas terriblemente por tu amante, luego esa euforia disminuye y pasas por una etapa de estabilidad. Generalmente en esa etapa es cuando conoces más a tu pareja y no todo reluce como el oro. Yo con Roy hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, nuestras diferencias pero al fin al cabo siempre prevalece el respeto y el amor mutuo en la pareja, sin necesidad de estar todo el día encima de ambos. Además lo más importante, es la confianza. Ambos se deben tener confianza, porque es la base para que una relación funcione bien.

Sin no hay seguridad entre ustedes, no hay confianza y por lo tanto siempre dudarás de él y eso te confrontará siempre.

Misa se queda un tiempo corto pensando lo que le dijo Claudia. Debería implementarse en tener confianza en Hikaru pero él le debería una explicación.

-Bueno tienes razón. Ahora, él está encerrado en el cuarto de ustedes hablando por Handy con Minmay, si tuviera confianza en mí de verdad ¿crees que tendría la necesidad de encerrarse en el cuarto a conversar solamente con ella? Entonces hay algo que me está ocultando-

-Bien Misa, ahí tienes razón entonces en ese caso, pregúntale. No ahora obviamente, después cuando se vuelvan al apartamento. Pero pregúntale bien, sutilmente. Se cariñosa con él sin que se sienta invadido por tu pregunta, porque puede reaccionar mal. No es tan así como te lo cuenta, que todo tiene que ser fácil. Es difícil. Tienes que mejorar tu empatía y la forma de llegar a una persona. Y con Hikaru deberás aprender a hacerlo-

-Bien, lo haré entonces, gracias por tus consejos Claudia-

-De nada Misa-

Luego de unos minutos, apenas Claudia y Misa terminaron la chara, él sale del cuarto y se queda observando a ambas

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Pregunta Hikaru

-Nada, estábamos hablando de la vida- Le dice Misa molesta y sentándose en su silla

-¿Le paso algo?- Le pregunta Hikaru a Claudia.

-Ahhhh. Tú sabrás. Me parece que después le deberás darle una explicación a tu novia-

-¿Es por lo del teléfono?-

-¡Bingo!- Le dice Claudia con una sonrisa

Hikaru se acerca a Misa pero Claudia lo toma del hombro –Ahora no. No quiero que arruines la velada chico. Después cuando se retiren de aquí, hablaran todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero aquí ¡no!- Le decía Claudia susurrándole en la oreja a Hikaru –Ahora no la toques, no le agarres la mano ni tampoco le digas nada. Ahora está molesta, trata de no subirle temperatura al asunto, ¿quieres?-

-Bien-

-Perfecto, ahora ve en paz- Le dice Claudia soltándolo de su hombro.

Ahora Hikaru sentía un cargo de culpa ante ese gesto que hizo con Misa.

"Misa debe estar enojada con lo que hice. Solamente quería hablar mejor porque no escuchaba lo que decía ella. Espero que no se enoje por aquello. Veremos si lo arreglo con un par de besos y ¡ya! jejejeej. De verdad, verla así molesta también es linda" Pensaba Hikaru.

Después de la reunión, Misa y Hikaru volvían a su apartamento. No se habían dicho ni una palabra. Quería esperar a que fueran a la cama. Solo se hicieron un par de comentarios, pero no tan importantes.

Ahora, acostados en la cama venia la gran conversación. Se escuchaba la respiración de Misa profunda y pausada.

-Misa, creo que te debo una explicación- Le decía Hikaru mientras le acariciaba su espalda

-Si- ella se da vuelta para verlo- Dime, ¿Por qué te encerraste en el cuarto para hablar con Minmay?-

-No escuchaba nada-

Misa no creyó en esa explicación de Hikaru. Pero intentaba creer en él

-Hikaru- Le decía ella mientras se acercaba más a él y le acariciaba su rostro- Dime la verdad cariño, en serio. ¿Hay algo que no quieras decirme por temor de enojarme contigo u ofenderme?-

Hikaru un tanto nervioso no sabía que expresarle a Misa. En realidad no era nada. Tan solo Hikaru necesitaba un lugar a solas para conversar con ella eso era todo.

-No Misa. En realidad es un acto reflejo que hago. Me encierro para poder charlar mejor con ella, eso es todo.- Le decía Hikaru mientras la acariciaba mutuamente

-Creo que no estas siendo sincero conmigo-

Hikaru se molesta ante el comentario de Misa -¿Por qué crees eso? ¿A caso no me tienes confianza?-

-¿Quieres saber mi respuesta?- Le dice Misa en tono molesta

-Adelante-

-No-

-Bien, ¿¡con que esa tenemos entonces!? ¿¡Quieres saber de lo que hablaba con Minmay!?-

-Si por favor- Le decía Misa molesta

-Le decía si quería compartir una salida con nosotros y con Kaifun, para que te conociera mejor. Le conté que me puse a salir contigo. Eso es todo. Pero no quería que te enterases y decírtelo hoy. ¿Contenta?-

Misa se quedó sorprendida ante la declaración de Hikaru. Pero había algo que no entendía. Si Minmay fue algo sentimental para ella, ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de ánimo en decirle a ella que salía con Misa? Algo no concordaba

-Hikaru, ¿lo dices en serio?-

-¡Sí!-

-No me queda claro lo que me dices-

-¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro?-

-¡Oh vamos por favor!, ¿En serio le dijiste eso para salir nosotros 4? Hikaru quiero serte sincera, no me interesa salir con tu amiga y con el primo. No me caen bien- Le decía Misa de mala forma

Hikaru se sintió molesto por la contestación de Misa, pero intentaba mantener su enojo reprimido y preguntarle porque les caía mal.

-¿Por qué te caen mal?-

-¿Es que no es obvio?, el idiota del primo me dijo que era una golfa sin ningún tipo de razón. Ese tipo es un trastornado, ni pienso verle. Y Minmay, mira está todo bien con tu amiga, entiendo que fue algo en tu infancia pero no me interesa tener ningún tipo de amistad, con una chica que tuviste sentimientos hacia ella, además quiero decirte algo al respecto-

-¿Si?-

-No me agrada que la veas a ella, ni tampoco al primo o a su familia. No voy a prohibirte que la veas, es tu decisión. Pero te digo que no me cae para nada bien-

-¡Bien!, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga que no la vea más?-

-¡No!, quiero que dediques más tiempo a mí y a tus verdaderos amigos, que son Claudia, Max y la persona que te ha cuidado durante estos años, Roy. Ellos valen más que esos dos. Estas últimas semanas te la haz pasado más tiempo con ellos dos, que con nosotros y conmigo que soy tu novia. Debes crecer un poco Hikaru, tú me pediste un cambio, bien te lo concedí. Ahora yo te pido otro. Trata de no verte tanto con ella-

-Misa, tú no entiendes. ¡No es fácil! ¿A caso no sabes de mi pasado? Ella fue una gran amiga para mí y te voy a decir algo que no te va a caer bien, pero es para que entiendas de una vez por todas-

-Dime- Le dice ella esperando una respuesta

Hikaru intenta juntar todas sus fuerzas para decirle la verdad sobre Minmay. Aunque le comento que tuvo sentimientos hacia ella, jamás le dijo que la amo verdaderamente

-Yo amé a Minmay, antes de la explosión se lo iba a decir y verdaderamente la amaba-

Misa se lo quedó mirando y no sabía si enojarse o llorar. Pero lo que sintió ahora es un desgarro en su corazón, un vacío en su pecho y una tristeza acumulada que ahora se estaba transformando en un llanto

-Entonces, no me amas-

-¡Misa!, no es lo que dije yo a ti te…..-

-No, ¡no! ¡No puede ser!, ¡me mentiste Hikaru!, ¡ME MENTISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!, Sabia que había algo raro, sabía que tenías algo y no querías decírmelo- Le decía ella solloza y enojada

-¡MISA escúchame!- Intentaba tomarla de los brazos pero ella se zafó y se levantó de la cama

-¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí!- Le decía ella con furia y completamente desorbitada y a los gritos

-¡Misa por favor!, ¿Estás loca?, yo ahora te amo a tí-

-¡MENTIRA!, ¡TODO LO HICISTE POR APACIGUAR TUS PENAS! ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos eres una basura!-

-¡Misa por favor!, entiéndeme. ¡TUVE UNA VIDA DE MIERDA!, yo estaba enamorado de Minmay y ¡nunca se lo pude decir!. Después apareciste tú y todo cambio, me quise dar una segunda oportunidad pero Minmay volvió a aparecer, solamente quiero dejarle en claro que la amé, eso es todo. Nada más- Le decía Hikaru mientras se quería acercar a ella e intentar consolarla.

Simplemente se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y en llanto abrazándolo a él sentada contra la pared mientras él la abrazaba fuerte. Para colmo la ventana del dormitorio estaba entre abierta y un guardia de seguridad que estaba caminando por ahí escuchó los gritos de Misa.

Se acercó a la puerta del apartamento y toco la puerta

-Misa, están tocando la puerta-

-No me importa…- Decía ella entre lágrimas

-Espera aquí, voy a ver quién es-

-¡NO!, espera quédate aquí-

-¡Misa suéltame por favor!-

El guarda empieza a golpear la puerta- ¿¡Hola!? Seguridad. ¿Está todo bien allí?-

-¡Misa!, déjame ir por favor- Hikaru se suelta de ella mientras sigue llorando en el suelo desconsolada

Hikaru se acerca a la puerta del apartamento y la abre –Buenas noches-

-Buenas, ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, es que mi novia se siente mal-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Y la verdad que no, no es un buen momento-

El guardia no sabía que decirle si realmente ingresar o quedarse afuera, pero ante la duda decide pedirle una identificación

-¿Tiene identificación si fuera tan amable?-

-Sí, soy el Teniente Hikaru Ichijo, del escuadrón Vermillion. Código ID UN-SPACY 45-4623-12

-Ah, ok déjeme tomar nota- El guarda toma nota al respecto. ¿Quién esta con usted?-

-La comandante Misa Hayase señor-

-Mis..a…. H..a…y..a…s…e.- Decía el Guarda mientras tomaba nota.- Perfecto. Si es un problema de pareja, sería perfecto que cierren la ventana de su dormitorio, sus gritos se escucharon en todo el hangar perimetral. No se olviden que estamos en una fortaleza espacial y aquí los sonidos se vuelven muy agudos, es como una gran cajita musical.

-Entendido señor. Disculpe la molestia-

-No hay de qué, hasta luego-

-Adiós- Hikaru cierra la puerta y va de vuelta al dormitorio, Misa no estaba allí pero ve por debajo de la puerta del baño que la luz estaba prendida. Decide ordenar un poco la cama antes de irse a acostar, cuando ve a Misa salir del baño, con toda la cara lavada y los ojos rojos después de haber llorado.

-Misa, ¿Estas bien podemos seguir hablando como personas civilizadas?-

-No, quiero que te vayas al Living, a dormir al sofá. No quiero dormir hoy contigo-

-Oh Misa por favor, yo te amo realmente, pero entiende que no es fácil para mi aceptar la realidad en la que estoy viviendo-

-Hikaru, estoy cansada y harta por hoy. O te vas de mi apartamento o te vas al sofá, tu elijes- Le decía ella mientras se secaba su rostro algunas de las pocas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, molesta y con rigidez.

-Ok, pero escucha, mañana vamos a seguir platicando, ¿te parece?-

Misa no le contestó simplemente se acostó en la cama y no le prestó atención.

-Ok, como quieras me voy al Living- Decía Hikaru tomando una manta y yéndose al Living a acostarse.

El silencio volvió al apartamento. Hikaru estaba recostado en el sofá del living comedor

"Oh por favor. ¿Qué hice mal? Yo no quería que se pusiera así. Misa…. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme y entenderme? Yo de verdad te amo. Si me amas, ¿Por qué no puedes entender mi situación?"

Fin cap 16.


	17. Capitulo 17

Cap 17 "**Un acuerdo entre partes"**

Fin del flashback de Hikaru.

Después de esa noche, las cosas entre Misa y Hikaru cambiaron. Ella para no cruzarse con él, se levantó más temprano y sin desayunar se fue del apartamento para no despertarlo.

Cuando despertó Hikaru, sintió como un vacío dentro suyo. Fue hacía la habitación y no la encontró. Dedujo que se fue antes que él. Suponía que al día siguiente hablarían a la respecto.

Una vez que terminó su patrullaje, el desciende de su valquiria y caminando en las inmediaciones de la Prometheus la encuentra a Misa esperándolo. Se acerca y quería saludarla con un beso, pero giro su rostro y tan sólo pudo besarla en la mejilla

-Hola. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es lugar paran hablar aquí Hikaru. Ven vamos a mi despacho -

\- Ok le dice él consternado

Se dirigen a su despacho y el se sienta en una si la frente al escritorio, mientras ella le sirve un vaso de agua y se lo coloca en su mano. Da la vuelta por el escritorio y se sienta frente a él.

-Bien. Empecemos -

\- Ok. Misa, ayer te pusiste como loca. Intentaba explicarte todo y tú nada más lloraste y no querías escucharme. Entiendo tu dolor y tus celos, pero yo a ti te amo. Sinceramente te amo y ayer me sentí muy mal por lo que sucedió y quiero remediar la situación. Verás, Minmay apareció en un momento de mi vida hace tiempo en el cual, fue la única chica en que me fije. Y de verdad siento mucho ocultarte que estuve enamorado de ella. Quería intentar hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y empezar una nueva vida, con otra chica al lado mío y entonces...- le decía mientras sus ojos brillaban - te conocí a tí Misa - le decía en un intento de apoyar su mano en la de ella, la cual se dejó. - Eres una chica muy especial, me siento bien a tu lado y sinceramente me cuesta mucho afrontar esta situación. Durante años mi corazón tuvo que aceptar que Minmay tal vez ya no existía, pero - se levanta de su silla en señal de bronca y apoya ambas manos en puño sobre el escritorio y casi con la voz ahogada a punto de lloriquear con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo- ¡Mi vida es un castigo que no logro entender porque sucede!. Conozco a alguien como tú y se me aparece así de la nada. Me da tanta bronca que me hace confundir, pero me he dado cuenta durante estos días de que la Minmay que conocí no era la de antes. Hoy es diferente, más interesada por otras cosas y de verdad - mirando a Misa a su rostro - ¡NO QUIERO NADA CON ELLA!

Solo quiero tener una amistad y sinceramente perdóname si te hice sentir mal. Pase gratos momentos contigo, me gusta cómo eres así de cariñosa, sensual y bella. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y que se merece todo lo mejor y ahora estas enfadada conmigo.

Si crees que no soy digno de ser tu novio, por mi puedes tomar tu decisión de dejarme. Pero ya no amo a Minmay y no estoy enamorado de ella. De la persona que estoy enamorado actualmente eres ¡tú! -

Terminado todo ese sermón por parte de Hikaru. Decide levantarse y darse la vuelta secando sus lágrimas con una de sus manos mientras camina hacia la puerta del despacho, cuando en ese instante siente una mano en la suya, con la misma que se secó sus lágrimas deteniendo su marcha. Y siente un abrazo por detrás de él.

\- ¿A dónde piensas que iras? Todavía no has escuchado lo que yo tengo para decirte- le dice ella susurrando en su oreja de forma cariñosa.

-Es que no era tu problema y yo... - en ese instante ella le da vuelta su rostro y le da un rico beso a sus labios para callarlo. Él se da vuelta y la ve a sus ojos de color esmeralda tan brillosos de llorosos que estaban.

-¿Acabas de decirme que tú ya no amas a Minmay y me amas a mí? - Le decía ella mirándolo a los ojos de forma dulce.

-Si Misa. No quiero hacerte mal -

-Eres muy adorable Hikaru - Le decía ella mientras le acariciaba su rostro. - Pero lo siento. Es lindo lo que dices, pero creo que empezamos muy rápido.

Hikaru está confundido ante lo último que mencionó Misa - No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? -

Misa se da vuelta y apoya una mano en su escritorio - Creo que fui clara al respecto. Fuimos demasiado rápido y aunque me digas que no amas a Minmay ella todavía está presente en tu cabeza. Por más que niegues que no la ames, ella está merodeando por ahí, cerca tuyo. Hikaru, yo quiero un hombre al lado mío, no un niño que está pendiente de lo que hace su amiga por ahí. Siento mucho decirte esto pero. ... -

-¿Me estas dejando? -

-No específicamente. Digamos que te estoy dando tiempo. Para que esclarezcas un poco lo que quieres. Si estar conmigo o con Minmay. No te preocupes por mí, voy a esperarte, porque yo te sigo amando - le dice ella besándolo a los labios. - Por el momento podemos ser simplemente amigos-

\- Entonces significa que tú ¿Podrás estar con otros hombres mientras tengo que aclarar mi situación? – Le preguntaba él en señal de tristeza

\- Depende como vengan las cosas. No tengo ánimos de estar con otro hombre que no seas tú. Pero no te voy a esperar toda la vida Ichijo Kun. Tienes que crecer y elegir lo que realmente quieres. Anoche descargué toda mi tristeza y me di cuenta ¿Para qué hacernos mala sangre? Entonces, a partir de hoy en adelante tú elijes. No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo. Pero tampoco voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con otro hombre que me haga brillar el corazón como tú lo hiciste y lo haces actualmente.

En este momento de nuestra vida, no seremos novios y ni pareja. Amigos con derecho - Le dice ella guiñándole el ojo -

Hikaru estaba consternado. En el fondo la amaba pero se dio cuenta de antemano, que para ganarse a Misa tendría que trabajar duro y demostrarle con hechos y no con simples palabras.

-Ok. Si es lo que quieres, entonces accederé a tu petición. Pero yo….-

-Shhhh. Basta. Por hoy no nos veremos-

-Bien. Cualquier otra cosa, avísame –

-Por supuesto –

Él se dirige a la puerta de su despacho.

-Misa-

-¿Si?- Le responde ella sonriente pero intentando mantener su compostura ante tanta tristeza

-¿Cuándo sabrás que estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ti y me creas?-

-Tú tienes que descubrirlo. Sentiré de verdad si realmente te merezco- Le dice ella con tranquilidad y de forma evasiva

-¿Sabes?, eres difícil de entender. Pero cuando lo sea, entonces estaré listo para estar contigo-

Misa se acerca hacia él y lo toma de la barbilla y le acaricia el cabello–Tú tendrás que darte cuenta si realmente valgo la pena para ti y si me amas realmente.

-Una última petición, ¿Puedo ir a buscar mis cosas a tu apartamento? – le dice él con una mirada triste

-Si puedes Toma- Le entrega la tarjeta de entrada- Ve buscar tus cosas y luego la tiras por debajo de la puerta-refiriéndose a la llave-. No te preocupes, tengo la llave- Le dice ella intentando contener las lágrimas pero manteniendo la calma.

-Bueno- Le dice él y se retira de su despacho. Al momento de retirarse sus lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Sabía que ella lo quería, pero la situación lo destruía. Tenía que demostrarle que estaba seguro que la amaba. Pero las simples palabras no alcanzan para Misa. Debería buscar la forma de demostrarle su amor verdadero, sin confundirse por Minmay

"¡Demonios. El amor duele maldita sea!"

Mientras Misa en su despacho se larga a llorar. No podía contener el llanto y sus lágrimas nos paran de caer

"¡Hikaru!. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tengo que ser fuerte. Quiero que me demuestres que me amas. Cuando me digas que no verás más a Minmay ahí recién te aceptaré y seremos una pareja verdadera. Ahora está en ti descubrir la llave que te permitirá estar en mi corazón para siempre. Te esperaré, hasta que te des cuenta de una vez por todas ¡Quien es la que realmente vale para ti!"

Hikaru se dirige al complejo habitacional en donde se encontraba el apartamento de Misa. Accede a él con la tarjeta y empieza a empacar sus cosas. Todo le hacía acordar a ella. El primer beso, la primera noche juntos, la primer salida, la veces que durmieron aunque fueron pocas.

Él intentaba de comprender a que se refería Misa con que él le demostrara si realmente quiera estar con ella. Pero no sería fácil. Simplemente era bien claro. Debería de dejar a ver a Minmay para siempre. De ésa forma ahí le demostraría su amor verdadero hacia ella, sin interrupciones e intermediarios. Solo él y ella.

Una vez que empacó todo se colgó su bolso y fue directo hacia su barraca. Toca la puerta y Max abre la puerta y vio a Hikaru complemente decaído

-¡Amigo! ¿Qué te paso?-

-Misa…. Misa… Misa me dijo que….-

-Calma, ahora me cuentas todo. ¿Por qué no dejas el bolso en tu antigua cama y charlamos quieres?-

-Por favor, necesito hacerlo-

-¡Bien!, ven te haré un té-

-¡No!, no quiero ningún té- Quiero una cerveza bien fría y un whisky-

-Hikaru….. Te advierto que eres débil para el alcohol. Ya sabes lo que sucedió con Misa-

-¡QUIERO CERVEZA Y WHISKY ¡MAX!-

-Bien, pero te lo advierto-

-No me importa- Dice Hikaru entristecido

Max fue a buscar a la nevera dos BUD frías y arriba de la misma se encontraba un Chivas Regal 12 años, que le había regalado su Sempai cuando se recibió de piloto.

Los apoya sobre la mesa. –Aquí tienes. No te cuidaré-

-Haz lo que quieras-

Destapan ambas cervezas y empiezan a tomar. Por su lado Max tomaba pequeños sorbos, Hikaru ya se había tomado casi media botella.

-Bien, cuéntame- Le decía Max

Hikaru le contó todo, desde lo que le dijo Misa hasta cuando fue a su apartamento. Ya estaba casi tomado y se había bajado 2 vasos de Whisky a las rocas.

-¿Sabes una cosa Hikaru?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres un maldito afortunado. Ni una mujer en el maldito sistema solar, te daría tiempo como el que te lo ha dado aquella mujer. Un completo imbécil con suerte- Le dice Max con bronca. Yo en tu lugar no andaría más con Minmay y se acabó. Apostaría a Misa 100%.

-Niooo. Esa no es la solución. Tengo que demostrarle a Misa que la amo más que nunca-

-¿Y cómo se lo demostraras si no alcanza con las palabras? Ella quiere que seas solamente suya. Es bien claro. ¡No quieres que veas más a Minmay!-

-¡Mentira!, ya se le va a pasar. Solo tengo que estar más con ella- le respondia Hikaru casi bajo los efectos del alcohol

-Hikaru, no importa la cantidad de veces que estés con ella, o el tiempo que le dediques. Mientras no escuche las palabras mágicas o no le demuestres en carne propia que no estarás mas con Minmay, ahí será realmente tuyo amigo. ¡Abre los ojos por favor!-

-Maxhxh. Déjame. Esfd mentira. Ella sdsdoolo lo hace para hascscsccerse la interesante- Le dice Hikaru medio ebrio

-Amigo, estás mal. La bebida te está afectando- le dice él

-¿Y ahorssraa que importa? Si ella no quiere verme- Le dice Hikaru mientras se sienta en un sofá con la cabeza hacia arriba. Max se acerca y le agacha la cabeza

-¡Idiota, ¿quieres ahogarte con tu propio vómito?-

-No me diggasas idiota. Eresssss mi amigo-

-Si lo soy, eres como un hermano para mí. Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Minmay? ¿La amas?-

-Seeee. Las sssiigoo amando, pero es diifffficilll decírselo. Pero amo a Missaa también, pero ellllllaaaa me dejó-

-No amigo. Ella no te dejo. Solo te está dando tiempo. Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato? Me da pena verte así, ven vamos- Le dice él mientras lo levanta tomándolo del brazo-

**Apartamento de Claudia**

Mientras tanto Claudia escucha lo que Misa le cuenta, sobre los últimos eventos. Ella estaba también y triste. Pero hacia todo para probar que él la ame realmente como era debido.

-Le pusiste una prueba difícil Misa-

-Me la nombró. Si el me ama de verdad tendrá que jugarse por mí. Y la única forma será dejar de ver a Minmay. Eso es todo-

-Misa, oye. ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos? Tienes que entenderlo-

-Claudia- Le dice ella con los ojos ya rojos de tanto lagrimear. Suponte que un día me viene y me dice que no puede estar conmigo porque sigue sintiendo cosas por Minmay. No podría resistir ese tipo de rechazo. No yo. No Misa Hayase. Si él es mi verdadero y primer amor, entonces será sin intermediarios como tiene que ser-

-Escucha. Mírame a mí. ¿Sabes con quien estoy?-

-Sí, con Roy Focker-

-Correcto. ¿A caso no crees que a mí también me costó estar los primeros años con Roy después del tipo de reputación que tuvo con tantas mujeres?-

-Sí, pero él dejó todo eso para estar contigo. Habrá estado con muchas mujeres, pero él tomó la decisión de estar contigo y maduró. Quiero que Hikaru siga el mismo camino. ¿Sabes? Lo amo. Lo amo de verdad. Me enamoré completamente de él y quiero que este conmigo. Pero solamente será cuando se dé cuenta con quien quiera estar. Es ella o yo- Decía ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se sonaba su nariz.

-Misa, tranquila. Le decía ella mientras le daba un abrazo y apoyaba la cabeza de ella en su pecho mientras ella seguía llorando.

Esa noche era tranquila. Los turnos ya habían terminado y permanecía la guardia en el puente. Hikaru y Max ya estaban descansando. Roy decidió quedarse como guardia en el hangar de la Prometheus y Misa se quedó en el apartamento de Claudia durmiendo.

Hikaru se había pegado tal borrachera, que se terminó durmiendo solo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Empezaba a soñar

Se encontraba en un campo lleno de flores de adelfas. Era un día claro sin nubes. No entendía como llego allí. Le recuerda mucho a la granja de su Tío Kusuo, que era el hermano de su padre. Cerca de una pequeña colina ascendente, se encontraba Minmay parada con su uniforme de escuela. Él se acerca a verla

-¡Minmay!, ¿Qué haces aquí en la granja de Kusuo?-

-Hola Hikaru Kun. Te estaba esperando para que me dijeras lo que me ibas a decir-

-¿Qué te iba a decir?, no entiendo-

Minmay se le acerca y lo abraza por el cuello y se le acerca a su rostro sin darle un beso, pero si hablarle

-Que tú me am…..-

De repente todo cambia de escena y él se encuentra en un bombardeo Israelí sobrevolando Hiroshima. Veía a un grupo de pilotos soltando unas bombas que hacían explosion contra la ciudad destruyéndola al instante. Hikaru ve la escena y desesperado intenta detener a los pilotos pero él es arrojado del avión junto con las bombas. Aterriza milagrosamente en el agua y sale nadando hacia la ciudad. Él ve a Minmay tirada en el suelo y quiere salvarla pero no puede, porque cuando intenta tomarla alguien lo abraza desde atrás. Era Misa que lo jaló hacia lo que parecía su apartamento y todo observaba desde la ventana del mismo, como Minmay yacía en el suelo. Misa cierra la ventana tapando su visión y se acerca a él para abrazarlo

-Hikaru. ¡Tú eres mío! Y de nadie más. ¡Quiero que seas mi amor para siempre! Déjala ella ya está muerta.

-¡Te equivocas! Todavía está viva. Déjame, puedo rescatarla-

-¡Noooo Hikaru!. Tú ¡ERES MIO!- Gritaba ella en una tonada diabólica y casi monstruosa y lo arrastraba hacia un sótano sin fondo. De golpe se encuentra prisionero con los dos Zentraedis que habían capturado.

Max se le acerca desde una valquiria para rescatarlo, pero se le acercaron los prisioneros advirtiendo a Max

-¡Déjalo! Hasta que no deje de ver a Minmay permanecerá con nosotros.

-¡No esperen! Quiero salir. ¡Quiero salir!, ¡déjenme salir!-

-Amigo, es imposible, hasta que no dejes de ver a Minmay, no podré sacarte de allí. La comandante tenía razón. ¡Tú eres suyo!, debes aceptarlo-

-Amigo lo sé. Pero por favor, necesito que me saques-

-Entonces…-De repente la valquiria se transforma en Misa vestida con un traje de novia- Cásate conmigo Hikaru. Y seremos felices para siempre-

-Noooo. Tú no eres Misa. Ella no quisiera hacerme esto tan pronto. ¡Me quiero ir!-

Hikaru corre hacia una zona oscura y se encuentra con su hermana. Jugando con una muñeca

-Onichan-

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-

-Mírame como quede. ¿Me curaras no es cierto?- Su hermana estaba completamente desfigurada. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba destrozado y completamente desfigurado. Su cabeza semiaplastada y su ojo derecho colgado del nervio óptico saliendo de su órbita. Derrepente todo se volvió oscuro y un grupo de personas a la que él conocía se le aparecían en ronda iluminados por una luz tenue, incluidos Misa, Roy, Claudia, los prisioneros, Global, etc. Girando alrededor de él gritándole -¡Eres un cobarde!, ¡eres un cobarde!-

Shammy se le acerca y le dice -¡Hola niño tonto! Si no quieres a la Comandante, no te preocupes, yo estoy para ti-

-Y yo-

-Y yo-

Les decían las conejitas del puente

-¡DIOS! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Hikaru despierta sobresaltado de su cama. Desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza, debido a lo que había tomado. Max se despierta ante el grito de Hikaru

-¿Hikaru? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si gracias. Tuve una horrible pesadilla-

-Te dije que no tomaras demasiado. Te cae pesado-

-Ayyyy. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y me duele un montón-

-Espera amigo, déjame darte algo para la jaqueca-

-Gracias- Le dice Hikaru.

Max se dirige al botiquín para darle un medicamente para la jaqueca

-Gracias amigo-

-De nada, tómatelo e intenta dormir después-

-Gracias-

Hikaru se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la cocina, para servirse un vaso de agua. Vuelve al living y se sienta en un sofá para descansar un poco su cabeza.

"Misa. ¿Qué quieres que haga para complacerte? No entiendo que quieres. Yo solo quiero ser tu novio pero quiero seguir siendo amigo de Minmay. No puedo dejarla así nomas por ti"

Mientras seguía pensando en ella se toma el medicamente y se echa una siesta en el sofá, para dormirse completamente.

A la mañana siguiente Hikaru seguía aún durmiendo en el sofá.

-Hikaru, despierta. Vamos tenemos que irnos. Roy nos llama-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que Roy me llamó al Handy! Dijo que nos tenemos que presentar a las 0700 en la Prometheus. Tiene algo para decirnos- Le decía Max, ya con su uniforme colocado

-Ok, déjame pegarme un baño. ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 5. Tienes tiempo para tomarte una ducha, pero que sea rápido-

-Ok ok. Solo 10 minutos-

-Bien- Le dice Max

Hikaru se dirige a la ducha a pegarse un buen baño para después vestirse y presentarse con Max en la Prometheus como les dijo Roy por Handy.

**Despacho de Global**

Misa y Claudia estaban reunidas en el despacho del Capitán Global. Ultimando los detalles para el traslado de los prisioneros a otra zona de abastecimiento cercana a la Daedalus. El subsuelo debería ser preparado para reformas, ya que será confinado para otras funciones.

-Deberemos trasladarlos a una zona de abastecimiento, cercana al Bloque E donde está embarcado la Daedalus-

-Capitán, ¿alguna noticia del enemigo?-

-No, todavía seguimos contactando. Mejor así. Ya hemos completado algunas reparaciones focales y estamos preparados para un ataque. Nuestro sistema de defensa está preparado para cualquier imprevisto-

Mientras en la zona de almacén en donde se encontraban los prisioneros

Durante todo este tiempo, ellos contactaban con Britai algunas veces, con un transmisor que ellos poseían insertado en su cerebro.

-Mork, Craikj. ¿Entienden el plan?-

-Si Lord Bretai. Planean transportarnos a una zona de abastecimiento. Será el momento ideal para escaparnos y caputar a los miclones que pidió-

-Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Actúen normal. Cuando emitan la señal, haremos un ataque sorpresa para que puedan llevarse a dos prisioneros-

-Entendido-

Ambos prisioneros tenían todo planeado desde un principio. La idea original de Britai era infiltrar a dos de sus hombres a propósito y hacerlos pasar por prisioneros.

Mientras un ataque sorpresa distraería la atención de los demás, aprovechando la oportunidad para que los prisioneros escapen.

El traslado de los prisioneros se llevaría a cabo a las 0900. Para eso Hikaru y Max harán de escolta para custodiar a los prisioneros, junto a Misa, Claudia, Global y Roy en un jeep.

08:45.

Hikaru y Max estaban en sus valquirias en modo battroid para escoltar al jeep en el que iban los 4. Se dirigían a la zona del almacen, en donde estaban los prisioneros.

-Bien, llegamos- Decia Global.

Ambos prisioneros ya entendían casi el idioma, pero todavía el SLAF seria un tanto necesario para dichos puntuales. El Dr Lang los esperaba en la compuerta principal, donde se encontraban los prisioneros.

-Mayor Focker, abra las compuertas-

-Entendido Capitan-

Roy baja una palanca al costado y colocando un código de seguridad. La compuerta de seguridad se abre y ambos prisioneros estaban detrás del perímetro electrificado

-Muy bien, Hayase su turno-

-Entendido, teniente Ichijo Sub teniente Jenius, por favor esposen a los prisioneros-

-Enterado- Le responde Hikaru.

Se desactiva el perímetro y ambas valquirias se acercan a los prisioneros. Ellos acceden a ser esposados. Una vez esposados, empiezan su caminata hacia la zona de abastecimiento donde serían confinados hasta nuevo aviso.

-Chicos, escóltenlos ¿me entendieron? No los pierdan de vista-

-Si sempai- Le responde Hikaru a Roy.

Mientras los escoltaban, el prisionero Mork camina hacia delante cuando ve la oportunidad de realizar un movimiento brusco simulando un tropiezo. Esa era la señal para empezar el ataque, Craikj con un leve movimiento activa el neurotransmisor en su cerebro, emitiendo la señal de ataque.

**Crucero de batalla Zentraedi Nupetiet**

-Lord Britai. Es la señal. Craikj la emitió-

-Bien. Empiecen el ataque, camuflaje fuera-

El crucero de batalla se aparece de la nada misma en el espacio, frente a la órbita de Neptuno. Kim, Shammy y Vanessa se encontraban en ese momento en el puente y divisan al crucero de batalla

-¡Chicas!, el enemigo ha aparecido-

-Bien Shammy, es tu turno comiencen con el reordenamiento-

-Coronel Maistrov, sus órdenes-

-Maldición es un ataque sorpresa. Sabía que se trataba de una trampa. Malditos, Operador Milliome, ordene a los escuadrones a enviar la ofensiva-

-Entendido Coronel. Aquí los escuadrones Gamma, Blue y Vermillion, prepárense para el ataque. ¿Quién está a cargo del escuadrón Skull en ausencia del mayor Focker?-

-Señorita Milliome, soy el Teniente Helmirch. Estoy a cargo mientras Focker no está. Dígame las ubicaciones exactas, cuadrante y enviaré a nuestros hombres allí-

-Shammy, cuadrante AG-24. 7 en punto-

-Entendido, gracias Vanessa-

-De nada cariño, me debes una malteada-

-¡Tú que si eres extorsionista!-

-LLLLMMMMM- Le saca la lengua Vanessa en señal de burla

-Chicas, ahora no por favor. No es tiempo para juegos-

Los escuadrones salen de la Daedalus y algunos de la Prometheus para hacer frente a los Reguld que se aproximaban, pero algunos realizaban movimientos bruscos esquivando los disparos para acceder directamente a la fortaleza.

Mientras en el subsuelo

Se sienten los temblores de la batalla realizada afuera

-¡Pero, ¿un ataque?-

El dial de Global empieza a sonar, era Maistrov

-¡Global!, el enemigo está atacando de sorpresa. Hago lo posible para que los escuadrones ataquen directamente a los enemigos-

-¡Quédate ahí dirigiendo la operación Maistrov. Es una orden-

-Entendido haré lo que este dentro de mi alcance-

En ese momento oportuno Mork con su fuerza descomunal, empuja a la Valquiria de Max hacia el suelo y se libera de sus esposas. La increíble fuerza acumulada, era suficiente para partirlas. Britai ordeno que los capturados sean una mujer y un hombre. En ese momento estaban Claudia y Misa. El Zentraedi va directamente a tomar a Claudia, pero al ver eso Hikaru, desde lejos intenta detenerlo, pero Craijk deshaciéndose de las esposas también, toma con fuerza su valquiria evitando que se mueva. Pero Hikaru se eyecta de la valquiria y grita

-¡Espera!, tómame a mí. A ella no-

El Zentraedi no lo escucha, pero Roy en ese instante acelera el Jeep a toda marcha e intentan escapar, mientras Craikj y Mork intentan a hacer lo imposible para escapar y capturar a algún Miclon.

En ese momento Craikj toma por sorpresa a Hikaru

-¡Bien!, tu vendrás conmigo. ¡Hey Mork!, déjalos. Buscaremos a una Meltran miclon. Hay varios arriba en el Hangar.

-Bien-

Roy a ver la situación, ve como los Zentraedis escapan para otro sitio y tomando capturado a Hikaru. Misa al ver esa escena se desespera.

-Oh no, ¡capturaron a Hikaru!- Decía Misa

-Si lo se lo sé- Decía Roy

-¡Malditos!, lo tenían planeado. La idea era fingir que estaban prisioneros para aprender nuestros movimientos y escapar.- Se resignaba Global.

Max por su parte, intenta reincorporarse y vuelve a tomar el control de la valquiria. Empieza a seguirlos utilizando los motores jet pero justo se escabullen por una esquina y cierran una compuerta.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- Gritaba Hikaru atrapados entre las manos del Zentraedi

-Ya sabrás enano- Le dijo Craikj a Hikaru

-Espera Mork-. Vayamos despacio, ya estamos cerca. ¿Sabes dónde están nuestros reguld?-

-No me acuerdo-

En ese instante Britai se comunica con ellos dos

-¡Craikj, Mork, ¿Qué creen que hacen?, ¡Salgan de la fortaleza!-

-Lord, no podemos. Si salimos al espacio sin los Reguld, los miclones morirán. Ellos no soportan el vacío del espacio como nosotros-

-Tiene razón Lord. Los miclones son débiles en su estructura biológica- Decía Exsedol

-Diablos, tienes razón. Bien. Mork, intenten hacer lo siguiente. Salgan a la zona donde los capturaron. Creo que podemos controlar sus Reguld a distancia y ubicarlos-

-Entendido, todavía falta capturar un Meltran miclon-

-Bien, háganlo rápido-

-Entendido-

Craikj y Mork intenta salir hacia el Hangar perimetral, pero estaban un poco desorientados. Intentaban tomar algún camino anexo pero se perdían, hasta que encontraron una compuerta que conectaba con una zona baja del Hangar, justamente donde se encontraba una carretera que conducía al centro de la ciudad Macross dentro del SDF-1. Salen sorpresivamente por la compuerta y cruzan la calle. En ese instante, había tránsito vehicular y justamente se encontraba la Van de Kaifun con Minmay dentro. Este frena sorpresivamente

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS QUIENES SON ESTOS?!- Gritaba Kaifun

-¿Quiénes son esos gigantes?-

-No se Minmay

Roy se baja del Jeep e intenta abrir la compuerta

-¡Maldición esta atorada! ¡Max!, intenta abrirla por la fuerza-

-Entendido Roy-

Max con su valquiria abre la compuerta y esta lleva al pasillo donde los prisioneros salieron hacia el Hangar Perimetral

En ese instante, Minmay y Kaifun escapan corriendo desde la Van. Mork ve la escena y se percata de la misma

-¡Mira Mork!. ¡Allí hay una Meltran! Voy a atraparla-

-¡No espera a ella no! ¡MINMAY!-

Minmay escucha a Hikaru y detiene la marcha distraída.

-¿¡Hikaru!?- Pero no le dio tiempo. Apenas quiso ver la situación Mork la atrapó con su mano

-¡AAAAAAAAAhh!, ¡Suéltame!-

-¡NOOOOOO MINMAY! Ella no por favor- Rogaba Hikaru a Craikj

-¡Tú cállate enano!- Craikj lo golpea en la cabeza con su dedo y este se desvanece por el golpe

-¡HIKARU!- Grita Minmay viendo la situación, mientras Kaifun ve la escena desde abajo

-¡Malditos suéltenlos!-

-Voy a aplastarte- Gritaba Mork pero Craikj evito que lo aplastara.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Son la protocultura. Si matamos a alguno, también moriremos.

-Tienes razón, nos comunicaremos con Lord Britai- Decía Mork después de un leve movimiento con su mano llevándola a su cabeza. -¡Lord Britai!, tenemos a los prisioneros-

-¡Excelente!, buen trabajo agentes. Sus Reguld esperan a pocos metros de allí. ¡No duden en escapar!-

-Entendido-

Ambos prisioneros empiezan a correr por el hangar perimetral, intentando no dañar a nadie, pero los residentes de Macross corrían intentando escapar de ellos. De repente ambos Reguld aparecen a la vista. Se suben a ellos y escapan abriendo una salida con sus armas. El SDF-1 estaba preparado para auto arreglarse solo en estos casos, varias malgamas de metal cierran la abertura hecha en el casco casi automáticamente una vez que pasaron por el

Misa, Claudia, Max, Roy y Global ven todo desde lejos.

-¡Hijos de perra! Se escaparon- Se lamentaba Roy.

Kaifun aparece en escena en ese instante e intenta hablar con los cinco

-¿¡Qué estaban pensando desgraciados!? Los tenían ocultamente capturados y ninguno de nosotros sabía nada de nada. ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS MILITARES SUCIOS! Ahora se llevaron a Minmay y a Hikaru. ¡Por su culpa!-

Misa se acerca a él y le pega una bofetada tan fuerte que lo deja sentado en el piso

-¡MALDITO MARICON! ¿¡CREES QUE NOSOTROS TUVIMOS LA CULPA!? ¿¡Para ti todo se resuelve insultando a las personas!? Dios, me das asco-

-¡Comandante Hayase! ¿Qué está haciendo golpeando a un Civil?-

-Es mi problema Capitán Global, no el suyo-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción y la respuesta de Misa hacia el Capitán Global. Admiraba a Misa por su tenacidad y dedicación y por ser la hija de quien alguna vez fue su compañero en batalla, el Almirante Takashi Hayase. Pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya. No le quedaba a otra solución.

-Mayor Focker, le ordenó detener a la Comandante Misa Hayase-

Roy se lo queda mirando

-¿NO ME OYÓ? ¡Es una orden! Confine a la Comandante a su despacho hasta que termine la batalla y después discutiremos su sanción-

-Entendido Capitán- Roy se acerca a Misa e intentaba tomarla del brazo –Ven Misa me están ordenando detenerte-

-¡No me toques!, sé dónde tengo que ir-

-Misa por favor tranquilízate-

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿¡CÓMO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME EN UN MOMENTO COMO ÉSTE SI SE LLEVARON CAPTURADOS A DOS PERSONAS Y UNO DE ELLOS ES HIKARU!?-

-Roy, deja yo me encargo. Tú ve con Global. Capitán Global, le pido permiso para tomar el lugar de Roy para detener a la Comandante Hayase, por favor creo que es lo apropiado-

-Mmmm. De acuerdo, solicitud aceptada- Ordena Global

"Esta operación ha sido un desastre. Maistrov tenía razón. No debimos bajar la guardia en ningún momento y ahora estamos bajo ataque enemigo y con dos personas secuestradas"

Fín Cap 17.


	18. Capítulo 18

Cap 18 "**Simplemente es un beso**"

Parece ser que los Zentraedis no eran seres que especulaban. Ciertamente el plan vino de casualidad por parte de Britai, quien aprovechando la oportunidad de que justamente los pilotos que fueran capturados, se tratasen de pilotos Tarjhiefk, se podría preparar un plan a distancia.

Global y su grupo estuvieron bastante flojos en cuanto al registro de los individuos. ¿Quién iba a suponer que ellos tendrían transmisores en su cerebro y en su oído incrustada una pequeña bocina para comunicarse de forma casí al instante y sin sospechas por parte de la tripulación?

El plan fue un éxito rotundo. Hikaru y Minmay fueron capturados y llevados al crucero de batalla y su destinos eran inciertos.

Despacho de Global.

Global, Maistrov y Saitomo reunidos en su despacho. Solamente ellos tres. Analizando los eventos sucedidos en las últimas horas en Macross.

Bruno estaba sentado en su silla, con ambos hombros apoyados en su escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas, que mantenían su cabeza en tope.

-Creo que me debes una disculpa Bruno-

Global solo lo miraba a sus ojos

-Capitán, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pase esto?- Le decía Saitomo con respeto

Global no emitía respuesta alguna.

Apoya ambas manos en su escritorio

-La situación se salió de límite. El enemigo resultó ser más astuto de lo que pensábamos. Deberíamos haber registrado mejor a esos dos prisioneros. Seguramente tenían aparatos para comunicarse con su nave. No es de extrañar que hayan preparado todo para no solamente escapar, sino secuestrar personas-

-Bruno- Le dice Maistrov mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos – No lamentemos lo que sucedió. Empecemos a definir ¿Cómo rescatamos al Teniente Ichijo y a la civil Lynn Minmay?-

-Todavía no tengo algo en mente. Podríamos perpetrar un ataque sorpresa, pero sin saber la ubicación exacta del enemigo, resulta difícil definir una trayectoria. Debemos localizar una señal anómala-

-¿Qué tal si nos basamos en algún tipo de señal que utilicen sus Battlepods? ¿No era que secuestramos además de los Pods, sus grabadoras de vuelo? Pídele a alguien de comunicaciones que revise las conversaciones y podremos detectarlos más fácilmente. Ajustaremos su frecuencia y sabremos en cual transmiten o reciben

-Excelente idea Saitomo. Pondré a trabajar al equipo de comunicaciones. Me contactaré con Kim Kabirov para que se ponga manos a la obra y junto a su equipo, traduzca una señal a nuestra radiofrecuencia-

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo- Dice Maistrov con una leve sonrisa

-Yo también señor, estoy con usted- Le contesta Saitomo-

Ambos se saludan militarmente. Por más que Global haya fallado en la operación, sus pares lo seguían respetando. Sobre todo Maistrov, que le advirtió que se tendría que ser más cauto con el enemigo.

-Maistrov-

-¿Si Capitan?-

Global se acerca a él y le extiende su mano –Siento mucho no hacerte caso cuando debía. A partir de ahora no bajaremos la guardia frente al enemigo. Tenías razón. Todo este tema del interrogatorio, me distrajo completamente. No debo permitir que vuelva a suceder-

-Bruno, tranquilízate. Eres un gran militar. Sucede en las mejores familias. A propósito, ¿Qué sucedió con la Comandante Hayase?, no eres de enviar a detención a alguien por alguna buena razón-

-Misa debe ordenar un poco sus ideas. Desde que mantiene una relación sentimental con su subalterno, ha disminuido su eficiencia táctica y en sus funciones. Espero que este pequeño castigo la haga recapacitar. Un militar puede tener sentimientos, pero no debe sobreponerlos por arriba de sus funciones. Si se tienen que salvar vidas, serán salvadas por igual. No existen diferencias-

-Ohhhh, a veces me sorprendes Global. No te tenía así desde que déjate de servir como capitán en el Goddard-

-Tengo admiración por Misa. Él y su padre servimos en el báltico cuando estaba al mando del submarino Marco Polo. Él era Capitán del Nautilus. Ambos dábamos protección a las costas escandinavas, para que no cayeran en manos de los Rusos-

-Fuiste un duro contrincante. De no haber sido por tu apoyo logístico, hubieran perecido varios de mis hombres en el mar. Acepté ser tu prisionero de guerra a cambio de que dejaras libre a mis hombres en la base de Hamina en Finlandia-

-Ahí aprendimos lo que es importante en una guerra. La vida- Le decía él sonriéndole.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo la mantendrás confinada en su despacho?-

-Unas 5 horas. No soy malo, solo quiero que recapacite eso es todo-

**Despacho de Misa**

Misa se encontraba en un momento bastante delicado. Primero su relación con Hikaru ya pasó a otro plano, debería el tomar una decisión y por el otro fue secuestrado. No podia soportar la situación y cada tanto tomaba un vaso de agua y se secaba sus lágrimas.

No le interesaba que Global la reprendiera, al contrario la hizo bajar un poco de aquella nebulosa en la cual se sentía consternada y desorientada.

"Maldición, tengo que pensar en cómo rescatar a ambos. En si Hikaru es el que más me preocupa, osea se que se puede cuidar solo, pero Minmay bueno….. Quizás tenga suerte y la echen por el espacio, jejejej. Noo. No soy tan mala.

Veamos"

Misa se sienta en la silla de su despacho y empieza a hacer anotaciones y a acordarse sobre detalles de los prisioneros, si se le podría ocurrir algo para rescatar a su gran amor.

"Veamos, estos tipos tenían algo que los demás pilotos no podían a llegar a tener. Mmmmmm. ¿Cómo hicieron para poder escaparse justo cuando sucedió el ataque? ¡Oh!. Claro. ¡Eso es!, se comunicaban con su líder, pero a escondidas. Con algún dispositivo oculto, mmmm. ¡Ya se!"

Misa toma su Handy y se comunica con Kim

-¿Kim?-

-¡Comandante Hayase!- ¿Qué desea?-

-Necesito las grabadoras de vuelo de las naves enemigas que tuvimos aquí resguardadas-

-¡Si Señora!, ¿Voy directo a su despacho?-

-Si por favor, ven para aquí-

-Bien-

Cesa la comunicación

"Con esto podremos separar la frecuencia madre y detectar anomalías en la transmisión al espacio profundo. De esa forma sería posible detectarlos" Pensó Misa con exaltada.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar del crucero de batalla Zentraedi**

El interior de la nave era casi oscuro. Se notaba que por dentro existía un cierto descuidado al mantenimiento del mismo. Hikaru estaba aún inconsciente hasta que recuperó la conciencia lentamente.

-Hikaru. ¡Hikaru!-

-Minmay. ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No lo sé, creo que en algún tipo de jaula de vidrio-

Hikaru se pone de pie y se acerca al costado del mismo. Era un gran domo de vidrio gigante ovalado, que ocupaba un gran espacio. Tenía una notoria translucidez, aunque del otro lado no se viera casi nada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

-Fuimos secuestrados Hikaru- Decía Minmay en un tono triste.

-Si lo sé, veamos si puedo aunque sea infringir un poco de daño en esto- Hikaru saca un cuchillo e intenta punzar el domo para ver si se astilla, pero era inútil era tan duro como el acero. Aunque disparase dentro de él, el peligro sería solamente su bala rebotando en todos lados e hiriendo a alguien.

-¡Maldición!, no hay caso- Dice él mientras se sienta en el suelo apoyándose contra el domo

Minmay se acerca a él para quedarse a su lado

-Hikaru, tengo miedo-

-Yo también, pero tranquila yo te protegeré- "mmm, ¿Qué hago? La abrazo. Mejor lo hago para que se sienta protegida. Misa perdón, pero no puedo dejar que se sienta desprotegida" Pensaba Hikaru con culpabilidad pero finalmente decidió abrazarla.

-Oye, ¿sabes que?-

-Si-

-Me siento bien a tu lado. Cada momento que pasamos juntos hoy, me hace recordar aquellos tiempos en los que éramos felices. A veces, la vida es bastante cruel con nuestros destinos. ¿Quién pensaría que después de años separados nos volveríamos a encontrar en este tipo de circunstancias?- Le dice ella mientras lo mira profundamente a sus ojos y lo toma de su mano

Él se siente un poco embarazoso y sonrojado por la situación. A decir verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese momento. Su mente sentía una confusión tremenda, entre el amor que tiene hacia Misa y el cariño hacia Minmay, pero una voz de su interior le hizo recordar algo

"-**_Digamos que te estoy dando tiempo. Para que esclarezcas un poco lo que quieres. Si estar conmigo o con Minmay. No te preocupes por mí, voy a esperarte, porque yo te sigo amando"_**

Esas eran las palabras de Misa. Y eso fue lo que lo hizo recapacitarse. Pero por otro lado sentía que ella lo había puesto a prueba entonces decidió esta vez ceder por ella y no hacer nada estúpido, solo abrazarla y consolarla.

En ese instante sienten un temblor, dos sombras se acercan a ellos. Hikaru y Minmay observan la situación y se asustan.

Eran Britai y Exsedol para ver a los prisioneros.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Mmmm, eres insolente Micloniano.-

-¿Hablan nuestro idioma?-

-¡Así es!, creo que el traductor funciona bien. Puede continuar Lord Britai-

-Bien, ahora dime Micloniano, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¿Quiénes somos?- Preguntaba Hikaru –Somos seres humanos como ustedes pero más pequeños-

-¿Humanos?-

-Deben ser el nombre de su especie. Quizás no difiere mucho de lo que supondríamos que sería la protocultura-

-¿Qué?, no entiendo, ¿Qué es la protoculutra?- Preguntaba Hikaru

-Ustedes acaso, ¿No provienen de la protocultura?-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿Qué es la Protocultura?- Le preguntaba Hikaru-

-Según lo que entendemos y hasta donde alcanzan nuestros registros, la Protocultura era la antigua civilización que creo nuestra raza y la de los Meltradi. Por eso nos llama la atención que ustedes hombres y mujeres vivan en el mismo techo. Queremos saber si son la Protocultura-

-Es que no entiendo….-

-Hikaru- Lo interrumpe Minmay- Escucha, no quiero que te vuelvas insolentes con ellos. No sabemos lo que quieren. Déjame hablar con ellos-

-Minmay-

Minmay se pone de pie y conversa con ellos

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-

-Queremos que hagan lo que este Miclon hizo con su Meltran-

Hikaru se atraganto en ese momento sintiendo una ligera sensación en el pecho"¿¡QUE!? ¿A qué se refieren estos tipos?"

Minmay intentaba de entender lo que querían decir – ¿Pueden ser mas claros?, no entendemos

Hikaru se pone de pie y le tapa la boca a Minmay para que no siga hablando -¡Ella no sabe lo que dice!- "¡MALDICION, ¡No me digan que estos hijos de perra estuvieron espiando de alguna manera la noche que pase con Misa!"

-Mmmm- Britai observa a Exsedol confundido

-Lord Britai, quizás si le mostramos a lo que nos referimos, ellos entenderán-

-Bien-

Britai hace bajar un monitor y empieza a correr un video. Mostraba una escena filmada desde una cámara desde el SDF-1 y mostraba justamente a Hikaru y a Misa, caminando por el hangar perimetral de la mano y dándose un beso en los labios.

-OOhhhhhh. ¿De dónde sacaron ese video?- Preguntaba Hikaru aliviado

-Inteligencia. Pudimos ajustar la frecuencia de su nave y pudimos ingresar a su circuito cerrado de seguridad perimetral. Ahora, quiero ver eso en vivo. ¡Quiero que lo hagan aquí!-

-¿¡Que!? Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso con ella!, Yo…-

Minmay lo interrumpe

-Hikaru, por favor no te pongas en contra de ellos. No sabemos de qué pueden ser capaces-

-Pero Minmay, yo en realidad no quiero presionarte-

-¡No me importa con quien sea!, hagan lo que les digo o se las verán conmigo- Decía Britai molesto.

-Anda Hikaru. Por favor. Es solo un beso-

-Ok-

Hikaru y Minmay acercan sus rostros para darse un pequeño beso a los labios. Hikaru sentía una sensación un tanto extraña besar a otra chica que no fuera su amada Misa. Pero estaba obligado a hacerlo por Minmay, para que ambos no se vieran en peligro eminente ante Britai. No sabrían cómo reaccionarían, pero Hikaru viendo de reojo vio las caras de terror tanto de Britai como la de Exsedol.

-¡Increíble!, se trata de la Protocultura-

-Lord Britai, esto no podemos dejarlo pasar, deberemos informarlo a nuestro comandante supremo Golg Boddole-

-¿Tú dices?-

-Sí señor. Esto es único, míralos posiblemente se trate de la mismísima Protocultura-

-Esto es muy importante para nosotros. Bien. Operador-

-Si mi Lord-

-Comunícame con Golg Boddole-

-Entendido-

Mientras Hikaru y Minmay dejan de besarse y observan la reacción de ambos Zentraedis.

-Miren nada más, tan solo fue un beso. ¿Por qué habrán reaccionado así?- Se preguntaba Minmay

-Puede ser que les causamos una gran impresión. Tal vez para ellos un beso significa mucho en su cultura o sociedad, como queramos llamarlo.

Hikaru mientras tanto, sabía que en el fondo lo hacía para no ser atacados por Britai. Pero era el primer beso con Minmay en toda su vida y era difícil sentir lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por su cabeza. Por un lado Misa su amante, su novia la que le había inducido en darle un tiempo para que reordenara sus ideas. Fue a la primera que beso y luego Minmay, a la que no pudo declarársele como era debido, por un infortunio en su vida. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Podría soportar Hikaru este tipo de situación ahora en adelante?

-Lo siento Minmay, no quise forzarte a hacerte esto-

-Descuida Hikaru. Un beso no significa nada-

"¿Qué?. Espero que no haya dicho eso en serio. Porque un beso puede significar un montón de cosas para mí"

**Mientras en el SDF-1, despacho de Misa**

Misa no había dormido por horas. Kim le alcanzo las grabadoras de vuelo e intentaba inspeccionar las mismas, separando diferentes tendencias de sonido para captar alguna frecuencia oculta y traducirla a una que sea posible localizar en el espacio profundo. Con un mini Doopler, intentaba detectar una señal acorde a lo que ella investigaba. Claudia estaba al lado suyo ayudándola.

-¡Espera!, ahora vuelve a 144 MHZ, ahí. ¿Escuchas eso Claudia?-

-Si perfectamente, una frecuencia limpia e ideal. Es una frecuencia única en su tipo.-

-Bien, comparémosla con ambas grabadoras-

Misa realiza la comparación con ayuda de Claudia, para llegar a una conclusión de que si. Realmente se trataba del feedback del crucero de batalla Zentraedi. Las dudas se esclarecían y a Misa se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándola a Claudia con la misma expresión

-Lo logramos-

-¡Así es amiga!-

-Ja jaaaa ¡SIII!, lo encontramos. Ahora mostraremos este descubrimiento a Global y podremos detectar al enemigo. ¡Hurra!-

A Claudia le generaba una satisfacción total a su amiga completamente alegre. Rara vez la veía asi. Pero era el corazón de Misa, la que la hizo trabajar durante largas horas.

-¡Ven Claudia!, vayamos a ver a Global

-¡Misa espera!, son las 4 de la mañana. Debe estar descansando-

-¡No me importa!. Esto es asunto de vida o muerte. Mientras mas tiempo perdamos, mas dificil nos resultará localizar al enemigo. ¿Quién sabe en donde puede encontrarse ahora?-

-Tienes razón Misa, ¡Vayamos!-

-Bien-

Ambas salen del despacho con el doppler ajustado para ser retransmitido en el puente y poder localizar a la nave enemiga. Se dirigían al dormitorio de Global. Tocan su puerta.

-¿Capitán se encuentra ahí?-

Una puerta de abre. Global estaba con la camisa de su uniforme y su cuello desabrochado, con sus pantalones puestos, pero sin sus zapatos. Estaba tomando una ligera siesta

-Buenas noches!-

-Capitán Global, disculpe si interrumpimos, pero tenemos buenas noticias-

-Bueno, esperen. Déjenme que me ponga en condiciones para recibirlas-

Ambas se sonrojan, omitiendo que él estaba descansando. Pasan unos minutos y las hace pasar

Ellas ingresan y el dormitorio estaba completamente ordenado y el estaba prolijamente vestido, con su uniforme colocado

-Díganme, ¿Qué tenían para decirme?-

-¡Capitán!, verá. Durante estas horas, en base al pedido de Saitomo y el cuál Kim me informó, pude localizar lo que parece ser, la frecuencia de la nave enemiga. Con esto podremos organizar una operación militar para rescatar al teniente Ichijo y la civil Lynn Minmay- Le explicaba Misa

-Muéstrame-

-Con permiso Capitán- Misa apoyaba el doppler sobre el escritorio y lo encendía mostrando la frecuencia ya separada de la grabadora de vuelo de los Reguld enemigos. Global impresionado por tal descubrimiento se sobresalta

-¡Increíble!, buen trabajo Lasalle y Hayase-

-Gracias capitán.-

-¿Claudia?-

-Sí señor,

-Espérenos en el puente. Por favor llame a todos. Necesitamos urgente una junta para poder evaluar un plan de rescate para los prisioneros. Con esto podremos localizar la nave enemiga-

-¡Si señor!- Le responde Claudia retirándose del despacho

Mientras Claudia se retiraba, Global se levantaba de un asiento y se acercaba a la puerta de su dormitorio y la cerraba. Misa se quedó con él.

-Hayase Kun, tengo que hablar contigo, pero esta vez no como capitán sino como tu padrino-

Global se quitaba su gorro y se sacaba su medalla, para hacerle entender que estaban fuera de protocolo

-Si Bruno-

-Escucha Misa, no entiendo que fue lo que te paso allí afuera. Pero me tienes preocupado. Solamente te di un pequeño escarmiento para que recapacites, mi intención no era detenerte sino hacerte entrar en razón. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo se te ocurre bofetear a un civil?, no debemos dar ese tipo de ejemplos, menos en la situación que atravesamos actualmente. Eres una militar de excelencia y graduada con honores. Por favor, da el ejemplo, no podemos dejarnos dar una mala impresión.

Después otra cosa. De verdad siento un agrado por ti con la nueva relación que estas llevando con tu subalterno el teniente Ichijo. Pero no dejes que una relación te ablande en tus funciones. Debes aprender a separar tu trabajo y tu relación.

Aunque él tenga algo contigo, tú no dejaras de ser su oficial superior. Entonces ten en cuenta algo importante y un consejo- Le dice él mientras se pone de pie y se lleva su pipa a la boca- No dejes que los impulsos te dominen.-

\- Muchas gracias por el consejo Bruno- Le dice ella sonriente

-Bien así- Le dice él mientras se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo paternal –Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría. Eres mi ahijada querida y de verdad te quiero mucho-

Misa siente que estaba a punto de llorar –Gracias Padrino.-

Él le acaricia su mejilla izquierda en señal de cariño- Eres todo una mujercita. Te mereces lo mejor Misa. Te conozco desde que eras chica. Ahora más que nunca, tienes que ser fuerte y no descontrolarte. Ahora necesito que refuerces tus ideales y organices una operación para rescatar a los secuestrados.

-Cuente conmigo señor en todo lo que necesite-

-Bien, así será. Ok, manos a la obra- Global no era de demostrar muchos sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trataba de Misa era diferente. Él la conoció de chica pero después por un tiempo se separaron ya que él tuvo que ir al báltico a pelear junto a su padre.

Ambos salen del despacho, Global se coloca nuevamente sus medallas y se pone su gorro, mientras Misa toma el Doppler. Caminan por un pasillo que los conduce a un elevador, que los llevará directo al puente.

-Misa-

-¿Si?-

-Deberemos preparar un ataque sorpresa. Una vez que detectemos la ubicación del enemigo, deberemos organizar un plan encubierto. No es necesario usar muchos hombres. Tiene que salir perfecto, un plan de infiltración sería perfecto.

-Entendido. Entonces ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Organizaré una operación con Focker, Jenius y Grant-

-Entendido-

Una vez llegado al puente, Claudia estaba reunida con las conejitas del puente y demás operadores.

-Bien, el asunto es el siguiente, ¿Hayase?-

-Gracias Capitán. Con la navegante La Salle, hemos podido intensificar la señal del enemigo y pudimos detectar una frecuencia oculta, que es el resultado de la señal que emite la nave de enemigo. Si configuramos nuestros transmisores, podremos localizar el cuadrante exacto en donde se ubica la nave enemiga. Kim

-Si Comandante Hayase-

-Necesito que cargues los datos de las coordenadas que te pasare con el doppler. Intenten ustedes tres- Hablándole a Vanessa y a Shammy- de localizar el cuadrante lo antes posible-

-¡Si comandante!-

-El resto, hagan de soporte a ellas tres e intenten localizar la señal lo más rápido posible-

-Entendido Comandante-

Fin Cap 18.


	19. Capitulo 19

Cap. 19. **La doncella de Hierro**

Estaba todo listo para la operación. Gracias a Misa sé pudo ubicar al crucero de batalla enemigo.

La idea de la operación en un principio o se podría tratar del tipo sigilo o un ataque total.

Sin embargo, Maistrov no quería dedicar mucho personal a la operación. Temía que se perderían Muchas vidas. Era la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Global, Maistrov, Saitomo, Misa, Claudia y demás personal incluido los líderes de cada escuadrón.

**Sala de conferencias **

-Desde ya avaló que podríamos llegar a atacar al enemigo. Pero en si es una operación bastante complicada. La idea sería no destinar tantos recursos y pilotos para un rescate de rehenes. - Decía Maistrov

-Bien, Coronel. ¿Qué propone usted entonces? -

\- Una operación de sigilo. -

-Ahhh por favor no puede ser. Es ridículo - Se quejaban algunos pilotos

-¡Silencio! - Exclamaba Global.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una pantalla gigantesca. Global se pone de pie y camina hacían un estrado ubicado frente un escritorio largo donde estaban dispuestos demás oficiales superiores.

-Creo que el Coronel Maistrov tiene razón. No podemos darnos el lujo de realizar una operación de determinada envergadura sólo por dos prisioneros. Debemos utilizar la menor cantidad de municiones y personal posible para esta operación. Además, no nos olvidemos que La Macross no es solamente una nave militar, también tenemos civiles. Y nuestro objetivo principal no es exponer a la fortaleza demasiado cerca del enemigo. Quiero una operación de sigilo, limpia y segura. Solo necesitamos pocos hombres-

-Capitán Global. Con mi debido respeto, como líder del escuadrón Alpha estoy dispuesto a colaborar en la operación. Pero yo no creo que el sigilo sea la única opción. ¿Qué sucede si algo llega a salir mal? Nuestros hombres deberían estar preparados, para cualquier circunstancia imprevista. Propongo una operación conjunta de custodia y sigilo y hacer guardia para escoltar a las naves que se ofrecerán para el rescate y demás personal -

-Yo estoy de acuerdo señor con él - Agregaba Roy. -Tengo experiencia en operaciones de infiltración creo estar capacitado para localizar al teniente Ichijo y a la civil Minmay. Comandante Hayase apenas ingresaremos dentro de la nave enemiga. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos hasta localizar a Ichijo? -

-Depende que tan fuerte sea la señal del transmisor de su traje. Podríamos tardar entre 20 y 45 minutos para localizar su ubicación correcta. Mientras más nos acerquemos, más rápido lo ubicaremos -

-Bien, entonces esta dicho ¿No? - Decía Focker mientras se ponía de pie. -Los que quieran una misión en conjunto de apoyo y ataque con sigilo levanten la mano los 30 hombres que necesitaría. Me ofrezco como voluntario para formar un escuadrón de seguimiento, ataque y respaldo -

La mayoría de los pilotos levantaban las manos. Roy contó a ojo a más de 60. -Ah bueno. No esperaba más jajajajaj. Bien. Coronel Maistrov, Capitán Global y Coronel Saitomo, pido permiso para organizar la operación. -

-Agradezco la colaboración Mayor Focker, pero la que estará a cargo será la Comandante Hayase y participará de la operación - Decía Global, mirando a Maistrov y a Saitomo en señal de aprobación, mientras que Misa observaba a Roy fijamente asintiendo -

\- Si Capitán, será todo un honor – Replicaba Misa

-Entonces, Hayase Kun, queda a cargo de la operación, el que no esté de acuerdo puede apelar -

Nadie decía nada. Solamente algunos hacían gestos de aprobación. Maistrov y Saitomo también.

-Muy bien. Mayor Focker, usted estará a cargo junto con Hayase, de elegir a los pilotos para la operación. Se levanta la sesión -

Todos los presentes rompían filas, mientras Roy se acercaba junto a demás líderes de escuadrón para acercarse a Misa

-Comandante, aquí estamos. Permiso para colaborar -

-Gracias Roy -

-Bien, organizaremos la operación. Será del tipo sigilo, ataque (en caso de que fuera necesario) y custodia.

Se me ocurrieron algunas ideas tácticas. Podríamos realizar un tipo de operación, de distracción para infiltrarnos. No se necesitaría bastante personal-

-Perfecto, vamos a organizarlo mejor-

**Inmediaciones de la Nave enemiga**

Mientras que en SDF-1 se estaban ultimando los detalles para llevar a cabo el rescate. Hikaru todavía pensativo, se encontraba apoyado y sentado contra el domo que mantenía prisionero a Minmay y a él.

Pensaba en las palabras de Minmay. Para ella no significaba nada un beso quizás se podría tratar de algún comentario para dejar en claro, que en realidad ella no buscaba nada.

Pero esa reacción por parte de ella lo hacía confundir cada vez más

"Solamente un beso. ¿Qué podría esperar de ella? Si solamente un beso no significaba nada. Ahora entiendo. Puede ser que se sintió obligada de hacerlo, entonces para que me quedase tranquilo de que todo está bien claro, no me haga una ilusiones. Pero en realidad no es que quiero algo con ella.

Todavía sigo amando a Misa, pero me molesta que ella me haga decidir entre ella y Minmay. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?"

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos después de ése episodio, por el cual Britai ordenó que ambos realicen el beso. Ahora ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna. Hasta que Minmay decidió romper el hielo

-Hikaru, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Estoy bien, quizás un poco sorprendido por tu reacción-

-Ahh, ¿Te refieres al beso?-

-Sí, es que yo... Tú sabes. Es que en realidad- Le intentaba decir algo Hikaru para calmar sus nervios -No me imaginaba que te prestarías para esto. Digo, si quizás hubiera hablado con ellos, los hubiera convencido de no hacer nada-

-HIkaru, iban a matarnos. ¿Tú te crees que no hubiera accedido a besarte si no lo podría hacer? dice ella con convicción- Parece como que la muerte nos acecha cada vez que estamos juntos.

-Sí, puede ser. Pero realmente lo siento. De verdad-

-Ja ja ja ja. ¡No te preocupes! Está todo bien. Además estas con aquella Comandante que me dijiste hace unos días-

Flashback de Hikaru hace 1 semana aproximadamente

HIkaru y Minmay se encontraban en una zona de descanso construida por los lugareños de la Macross. Consistía de una plaza pequeña, con algunos juegos para chicos y algunas mesas con ajedrez y bancos para sentarse.

Algo parecido a una plaza.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- Preguntaba Minmay mientras le alcanzaba un sándwich de atún, preparado previamente y sacándolo de un canasto de paja

-Sí. En realidad más que saliendo, nos pusimos de novios-

-¡Ahh!, eso es muy lindo. Te felicito- Decía ella sonriéndole - ¿De quién se trata?-

"Oh, ¿estaré bien en contarle esto?, todavía no le dije que la amaba en aquél entonces antes de la explosión, pero sin embargo si no le digo que amo a Misa, no me sentiría tan culpable por aquello"

-Es una chica de la milicia. Es mi oficial superior-

-Oh eso es interesante. Seguramente debe ser en serio, ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen?-

-Menos de 2 semanas-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, es así como te lo cuento-

-¡Hikaru!, es muy poco tiempo para tomar una decisión así. Me imagino entonces debes estar enamorado-

-Es que yo... En realidad siento cosas por ella, pero la realidad es que fue una decisión de los dos. Verás, ella es mi primera vez en todo. Y me dio una muy buena impresión. Estoy feliz con ella, pero en este último tiempo tiene mucho trabajo y no tenemos mucho tiempo libre, salvo cuando nuestras funciones terminan y voy a su apartamento-

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaba Minmay sorprendida -¿Estas conviviendo con ella?-

-Si- le decía el sonrojado-

-Ja ja ja ja. Hikaru eres todo un enamoradizo. Yo a que tú hubiera pensado antes de tomar una decisión así. Se nota que ninguno de los dos ha estado con alguien antes-

-¡Oh esta bien!, ¿Qué me dices de ti?- Le pregunta él molesto

-¿De mí?-

-Sí, ¿has estado con alguien?-

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-

-Por favor- Le dice él sonriéndole en forma sarcástica

-Bien- ella se le acerca de forma sexy mirándolo a sus ojos mientras el sentía una cierta incomodidad por el poco espacio vital que quedaba entre ellos -He estado con alguien, pero después me di cuenta que no era nada serio- Le decía ella con una voz dulce y sensual

-Mi mi Minmay. ¿Me lo dices en serio?-

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!, ¡claro que no!, ¿Cómo estaría con alguien así nomás? Igualmente el que me sorprendes eres tú. Te creía un chico bastante tímido para estar con una chica, y ahora me dices ¿Qué estas con alguien? ¡Vaya!, no es de ti este tipo de reacciones.

Hikaru intentaba mirarse así mismo, pensando que posiblemente Minmay tenía razón al respecto. El nota que ella no pareciera tener complejos de amorío como si los tiene Él.

El asunto es que por más que él le dijera que la amaba, no sería lo mismo hoy por hoy. El ayer era más importante que el hoy.

"¿Por qué hacerme tanto problema si a ella no le interesaría lo que pensaba hace algunos años? Si se lo digo, le haré recordar eventos que tal vez ella no quisiera recordar. Pero puedo ser su amigo, siempre y cuando no intente traspasar ese límite que peligrosamente quiera pasar en algún caso particular. Oh Dios. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Tengo a Misa y ella me ama a mí por sobre todas las cosas. No debería preocuparme por lo que piensa Minmay.

Parece ser que ella no tiene problema alguno"

Fin del flashback

-Sí. Creo que si no se entera de lo que hicimos, aunque fue por vida o muerte, no se molestaría demasiado. -

-¿Siempre piensas en el que dirán Hikaru?-

-¿Si me preocupan lo que piensen los demás? En realidad no. El tema es que cada vez me estoy juntando con personas, cada vez más complicadas y eso incluye a Kaifun -

-Kaifun es un caso aparte. Conoces su temperamento, es depende como le caiga a uno. ¿Sabes? Kaifun se la puede dar de rudo, pero tiene buen corazón. Ahora me imagino que debe estar preocupado pensando en nosotros -

Despacho de Misa

Ya estaba casi todo listo para que la operación HM empezase. El propósito de la Misión es forma una línea de defensa de 30 Valquirias, de las cuales 15 en formación de asistencia, asistirán a 3 más (Roy, Max y Grant ambos con dos Northrom VT-1 Super Ostrich Valkyrie de asientos dobles, donde también iría Misa, modificados con armamento) para ingresar al interior de la nave enemiga y rescatar a Minmay y a Hikaru).

Misa observa desde su escritorio el traje que le dejó Roy sobre su sofá, para que se colocase. Los protocolos ya estaban definidos y los informes de la Misión ya establecidos.

Hasta que el teléfono de su despacho comienza a sonar

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas y en previo comienzo de una misión?- Misa extiende su mano para alcanzar la bocina del teléfono y levanta el llamado - Hayase

-Comandante, disculpe me si la interrumpo. Te no un llamado para usted, no quiso revelar su nombre -

-Bien, pásamelo -

-Enseguida -

Desde el otro lado de la línea se corta el llamado y se vuelve a interferir con el llamado entrante.

-Soy Hayase, ¿Quién habla?-

-Soy yo.-

-Ah, que llamada inesperada de parte de ti. Me costaste un castigo que por suerte fue corto - Le dice Misa con desprecio. - ¿Viniste a pedirme perdón?-

-No, porque tengo principios. Pero me enteré que iniciarán una misión para rescatar a Minmay y a Hikaru -

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes acerca de esta operación?-

-Créeme, no juegues conmigo Comandante. Tuve mi pasado en la milicia y aún conservo ciertos contactos. No te llame para pelear. Considero que a veces mi comportamiento no es el indicado, pero sé cuándo arrojar la toalla cuando se trata de momentos delicados como este. Quiero que me hagas un favor -

-¿Si cuál?-

-Ya que tú estarás a cargo de la operación, me gustaría que los traigas con vida a ambos. Es difícil expresar mis sentimientos en momentos como este - Kaifun le dice con un poco la voz ahogada - Traelos con vida por favor. Les tengo mucho a aprecio a ambos, tanto a Hikaru como a Minmay, los quiero por igual y si los salvas, te prometo que te trataré con respeto - "Ayyyyy si Hikaru oyera esto jejejeje" Pensaba Misa con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no llores bebé. Te los traeré con vida -

-¡No juegues conmigo idiota! ¡Te lo digo en serio! Ahora quiero hacerte otra pregunta

-Adelante- Dice Misa con un suspiro

-¿Lo amas no es así?-

Misa se le hizo un nudo a la garganta por aquella pregunta que le hizo Kaifun

-Aún Lo amo y no lo dejaré de amar. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Si lo amas, entonces estarás segura de la decisión que tomarás cuando regrese -

-No te entiendo

-Bien seré claro para ti. ¡Deja de entrometerte en nuestra relación con él! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡El té ama a ti no a Minmay! Él la frecuenta porque quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido y siente cargo de culpa por no haberla ido a buscar cuando se lo propuso.

Misa sentía por un lado alivio por parte de lo que le comenta Kaifun, pero era difícil tratar con una mujer celosa como Misa.

-Te agradezco lo que me estás diciendo. En todo caso lo hablaré con él cuando lo rescate. Gracias por tu llamado- Le dice Misa ahora en un tono más comprensivo

-¿Ves?, no soy tan malo después de todo- Le dice Kaifun con un poco más de serenidad

-Quizás te mal prejuzgue. Igual generalmente el temperamento de las personas no varían con el tiempo, aunque se pueden mejorar algunas actitudes-

-Uno nunca sabe. Éxitos con la misión y con cuidado-

-Te lo agradezco y gracias por confiar en nosotros-

-Cuesta, pero lo intentaré- Le decía Kaifun

Finaliza el llamado

"Al final este chico no es tan malo después de todo. Solamente es medio trastornado. Pero se nota que se interesa por Hikaru, de lo contrario no me hubiera llamado. Ohh Hikaru, espero que estés bien. Ya voy por ti. Quisiera tenerte en mis brazos y jamás soltarte, pero debo ser fuerte. Para afrontar la dura misión que se nos presentará.

Misa se dirige al sofá de su despacho, en donde se encontraba el traje de piloto que le consiguió Roy. Se desviste y se lo coloca. Realmente se veía bastante sexy con él. De verdad Misa tenía una figura envidiable para el afortunado de Hikaru.

Tocan la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Oh Vaya Misa, te ves bien con ese traje- Le decía Roy con una sonrisa

-Vaya vaya. Mira si Claudia te oyera-

-Jejejejej. Nuestro secreto. Ya tenemos todo preparado para salir. 3 Escuadrones. Skull, Alpha y Vermillion, cuando quiera Comandante usted manda-

-Bien, espera que llevo algunas cosas-

-¿Qué es eso?- Decía Roy señalando a un grupo de botones negros que Misa se colocaba en cada uno de los hombros-

-Es un equipo de video y telemetría. Lo usaré para grabar toda nuestra actividad mientras ingresemos a la nave. Tal vez, nos sirva de algo para un futuro para conocer mejor a estos seres-

-¡Bien!, si tu lo dices. Pero sabes muy bien que no podremos ir curioseando por ahí. Tenemos entre 30 y 45 minutos para localizarlos a ambos-

-¡Entendido Mayor Focker!, manos a la obra-

-Bien, tú vendrás en mi VT-1-

Ambos salen del despacho y se dirigen a la Prometheus. Toman un elevador que los dirige al hangar perimetral, que conectaría directamente con la zona de embarque del SDF-1 y la Prometheus.

-Roy, ¿sientes miedo?-

-¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas en un momento como este?, ¡Pues claro que tengo miedo! En realidad más que miedo se llama preocupación. Siento un aprecio hacia Hikaru, es como un hermanito para mí. Lo terminé cuidando estos años. Ahora tú tomarás mi lugar, pero no como tal sino como su damita. Mira Misa, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, en una pareja el mal de amores siempre persiste con los buenos momentos. Nos ha pasado a mí y a Claudia durante estos 6 años que llevamos juntos. Quiero decirte que eres la indicada para Hikaru, pero sé más agradable y no tan posesiva con él, de lo contrario se te escapará de las manos.

Entiendo el momento que estás pasando en este momento, por su situación con Minmay.

Pero es tu corazón el que tendrá que confiar en él-

-Gracias por el consejo de amores Roy. Si, lo amo. Me he enamorado de él, pero en este último tiempo me he sentido como que no somos los mismos. Y tengo miedo que quizás él se haya cansado de mí-

Roy la mira de reojo con un rostro de asombro

-¡No seas así mujer! Que sea tu primer amor, no significa que pueda llegar a ser el último. Nosotros los hombres también necesitamos nuestro pequeño espacio a veces. Hikaru no es del tipo de personas que no se mete con cualquiera. Si estuvo contigo como su primera vez, no significa que para él seas una cualquiera. Al contrario, él te ama pero es difícil también en la situación que está pasando-

-Está bien, cuando lo rescatemos tendré una charla con él-

-Así me gusta- Le dice Roy con un pulgar en alto- Ahora concentrémonos en la misión. Cuando subamos al VT-1, comunícate con el puente y dile a Kim que nos dé las coordenadas exactas de la nave enemiga-

-Entendido Roy-

El elevador llega a la planta baja del Hangar perimetral, cercando al bloque C, en donde está Embarcado la Prometheus. Se dirigen por el hangar del mismo y ya se encontraban en posición las 30 valquirias listas para el despegue. Roy ayuda a Misa a subirse a la butaca trasera del VT-1. Cierran la esclusa y comienzan a realizar el conteo

-Bien Misa, tu turno-

-Gracias Roy-

Misa se comunica con el puente, directamente al Tac-net de Shammy

-Aquí Hayase, estamos listos para la operación HM, Operador Milliome, ¿Estará bien sin mí?-

-¡No me subestime Comandante!, claro que si-

-Aguarda Misa, yo estaré con ella- Le dice Claudia desde atrás guiñándole un ojo.

-Ohhh Muñeca, ¿estás ahí comandando? Grandioso, aquí estoy con la gran doncella de hierro para rescatar al bebe y a la beba. Te veo luego ¿sí?-

-Roy, prométeme que saldrán con vida de ahí-

-Estoy con Jenius, Perkins y Grant. Somos los 3 mejores en nuestra clase + 27 locos mas que nos ayudarán. Estaremos bien-

-Bien, Kim las coordenadas para Hayase y compañía- Daba la orden Claudia

-En efecto, ubicación establecida a las 6 en punto, Bloque AD-45 entre AC-2 y AF-20. Enemigo detectado a 22.345 KM desde nuestra ubicación. Viaje estimado 14 minutos-

-Perfecto gracias Kim- Agradecía Misa.

-De nada Comandante todo suyo-

-Entendido-

Un Tac-net se abre sorpresivamente en el instrumental de Misa

-Hayase Kun-

-¡Capitán!-

-Te confiamos la misión, estate tranquila y sigue tu instinto-

-Gracias Capitán, cuando usted ordene puede dar comienzo a la operación-

-Bien, replieguen los escuadrones, ¡ahora!-

Las 30 valquirias salían por etapas de a 10, con un fraccionamiento de 1 minuto cada una. Se reunirían en un punto y comenzaría viaje hacia el crucero enemigo, que ya había sido detectado gracias al patrón de radiofrecuencia que detectó Misa con el doopler.

**Puente del SDF-1**

En el puente, Global observaba toda la operación, junto a demás oficiales y operadores en el puente

"Espero que salga todo bien. Hayase eres nuestra esperanza para esta operación, no hay nadie como ti tan eficiente para este tipo de misiones"

Las valquirias volaban de agrupo de 10, en formaciones 3-4-3 que era la más equilibrada de todas.

-Bien, ¿distancia?-

-Comandante, estamos a 16500 Km aproximadamente-

-Gracias Kim, cuando estemos cerca, a partir de los 5000 desconectaremos nuestra radiofrecuencia y pasaremos a 900 MHZ-

-Entendido Comandante- Replicaba ambos líderes de los 3 escuadrones

Todos los pilotos fueron preseleccionados La idea de la misión era que los VT-1, piloteados por Max, Roy y Grant se infiltren en la nave enemiga, conformando una distracción. Seguramente Reguld enemigos acudirían a la protección. Era la primera vez en la historia desde que se enfrentaron a estos seres, que los humanos confrontarían a los Zentraedis.

-Comandante, estamos a 14.000 km, puedo verla en el infrarrojo- Decía Perkins quien comandaba el Ve-1 ELINT Seeker, el único que poseía un radar de vigilancia, el infrarrojo y la antena de alta frecuencia más otros artilugios dedicados a las comunicaciones. Era una valquiria creada para ése propósito solamente y carecía de armamento así que más que nunca, debería ser escoltada por 3 valquirias más.

-Entendido Teniente Perkins, mantenga el blanco localizado.

**Puente del SDF-1**

En el puente todos estaban atentos, a los monitores que mostraban el progreso de la misión. No era de extrañar que algo pudiera salir de improviso

-¡Capitán! El Ve-1 Elint detectó una anomalía, posible Pod enemigo acercándose a su posición-

-Mmm, no te preocupes Kim. Esto era de esperarse-

**Valquiria de Roy**

**-**Comandante, detecté 20 Pod enemigos por infrarrojo-

-Bien, mordieron el anzuelo, ¡Bien señores, ya empezamos de improvisto!, no la esperábamos pero ya con esto es suficiente, cambiemos a posición formación 4-4-2. Nosotros permaneceremos en posición inicial 3-4-3, para poder desviarnos y poder ingresar a una zona aislada-

-Entendido Comandante, Perkins permanece con ellos, protección asignada cubran los flancos-

-¡Entendido!-

-Max, prepárate vigila la zona baja, quizás podamos encontrar un lugar para escondernos y poder ingresar limpios sin ser vistos, apenas ingresemos pasemos a modo GERWALK-

-¡Si señor!-

-¿Modo GERWALK Roy?- consultaba Misa

-Es más eficiente para este tipo de infiltraciones, además en modo Battroid será más complicado movernos en un principio. No sabemos el espacio que tendremos adentro.

**Mientras en el puente de la nave enemiga**

Britai y Exsedol estaban observando todo desde su ubicación a los monitores

-Lord Britai, los miclonianos nos han encontrado. Planean atacarnos y hacerse con los prisioneros-

-Era lo lógico- Decía Britai. Exsedol, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-

-25 Lenios (minutos)-

-Bien, díganles a los demás soldados adentro, que vigilen todas las posiciones. No quiero que ingresen a esta nave a como de lugar-

**Valquiria de Max**

La batalla empezó, un sinfín de Reguld Zentraedis atacaba a las valquirias, pero ya eran superiores en ataque contra los Reguld porque conocían sus movimientos. El objetivo era intimidarlos y distraer, para que Misa, Roy, Max y Grant ingresen a una zona de la nave que no estuviera vigilada. Por lo tanto ellos 4 ya estaban lejos de aquella posición y los Reguld por suerte no los detectaron. Sigilosamente seguían su rumbo hasta acercarse lo más que pudieron, rodeando a la nave enemiga sobre la parte trasera del mismo.

-Jefe, allí tenemos una posible entrada

-¡Bien!, síganme chicos-

-¡Enterado!

Los 3 VT se acercaban sigilosamente a una zona que no era vigilada por los Reguld, ya que estaban intentando confrontar a las demás Valquirias.

Roy encuentra lo que parece ser una zona libre para ingresar –Max, Grant voy a disparar misiles para abrir una apertura y pasaremos a modo GERWALK

-Entendido-

Roy dispara y los misiles dan contra el casco a algo que parecía ser una escotilla, ingresan por allí y no fueron avistados por el enemigo. Sin embargo la nave Zentraedi también tenía un sistema de malgamas de acero que cubrían daños en el casco y estas taparon la abertura casi inmediatamente. Pero las 3 valquirias pudieron ingresar.

-¡Bien!, estamos dentro- Decía Misa cautelosa.

Fin Cap 19


	20. Capítulo 20

Cap 20 **Dentro**

Misa saca su equipo de rastreo, conformado por un doopler y una pequeña pantalla de detección de movimiento, que escaneaba posibles obstáculos, generando un hipotético mapa de un radio de 200 metros, era parecido a una Tablet.

-Bien Misa, ¿tenemos algo?- Preguntaba Roy

-Ja, tengo una señal proveniente a las 10 en punto. Aproximadamente unos 800 metros y 50 metros por arriba nuestro. Eso nos da la pauta de que Hikaru puede encontrarse en un nivel superior-

-Bien, ¿algún dato relevante de la nave?-

-Sí, tiene forma de espiral en el centro. Esto puede dar indicio de un posible sendero, también la nave es del tipo rectangular y por lo que puedo revisar tiene varios pasadizos, pero tiene dos a los costados bien remarcados-

-Bien chicos, propongo lo siguiente. Con las valquirias no nos vamos a poder movernos, deberemos dejarlas en este sitio. Creo que a simple vista parece ser una zona de almacén y estarán ocultas aquí, pero le colocaremos camuflaje- Roy observaba y estaba en lo cierto. Esa zona de la nave a la que ingresaron, pareciera que estaría destinada para almacenamiento.

Estaba casi a oscuras, pero una luz tenue les iluminaba parte del sitio. Las valquirias obviamente se encontraban fueran de funcionamiento, para no atraer a posibles centinelas que estuvieran merodeando por ahí.

-Tenemos una pequeña ventaja- acotaba Roy

-Sí, somos pequeños y no podemos ser vistos tan fácilmente-

-En efecto- respondía Misa a Grant- Debemos separarnos en parejas. Podríamos ir por ambas pasarelas laterales. Yo y Max por la pasarela izquierda y ustedes por la derecha ¿Qué me dicen?-

-Bien, nos mantendremos comunicados entre ambos. Intentemos de no hacer demasiado ruido-

La zona en la que se encontraban tenía una compuerta que para ellos era descomunal. En si a simple vista, el entorno no se alejaba mucho de alguna nave terrestre. Al contrario, salvo el idioma y algunas escrituras que claramente pertenecía a su idioma, todo parecía estar construido para albergar a seres humanoides. Misa en eso prestaba mucha atención. La compuerta estaba abierta y una tenue luz iluminaba el pasillo, como resultado de un conjunto de sistema de iluminación a baja intensidad. Por ahora ningún Zentraedi se hacía presente por la pasarela. Roy y Thomas viraron hacia la derecha con otro doopler idéntico al de Misa para no perderse e intentar a localizar la ubicación exacta de Hikaru.

-Bien, con cuidado. Ya saben el punto de encuentro. Márquenlo en su Tablet para el regreso-

-Está bien- Asintió Misa, mientras giraban hacia la izquierda por el pasillo. Durante la caminata sigilosa, Misa sentía un poco de temor. Pero poco a poco ese temor se iba reduciendo a tenacidad y tranquilidad. Primero por la necesidad de encontrar a Hikaru en vida y segundo prestar atención a la inmensidad de la nave. Igualmente no se encontraba sola. Ya que Max estaba con ella

A medida que caminaban por corredor, podía divisar una serie de compuertas que conducían a otros sitios, mientras prestaba atención al doopler con la señal casi imperceptible de Hikaru.

-Comandante, allí parece ser que hay una gran sala. Es justo en donde se encuentra la gran espiral que menciono en el mapa-

-Puede ser que se trate de una escalera. Tal vez nos lleve a una zona alta de la nave, que raro que no haya nadie-

-¡Cuidado!-

Al instante que Max le advierte, se observaba una sombra que se hacía más grande. Era un Zentraedi que caminaba por el corredor. Misa y Max se pegaron hacia las paredes. El gigante no notó la presencia de ambos. Eran tan pequeños, que cabían en la palma de su mano. Jamás habían visto algo parecido. El gigante en una caminata normal, tenía puesto un traje de color verde oscuro, que a simple vista parecía ser una escafandra para subirse a una nave.

Después que el gigante pasara, Max cruza por el ancho del corredor para encontrarse nuevamente con Misa.

-Fiuu. Eso estuvo cerca-

-Atentos Max, no debemos llamar la atención. Todavía nos faltan varios metros para llegar-

-Bien-

Mientras caminaban lentamente, Misa observa lo que parecía una pasarela que comunicaba a un piso inferior. Pero del otro lado se encontraba una que conducía a un piso superior.

Sin titubear le indica a Max dirigirse al otro lado y subir a continuación de la otra que se encontraba de forma paralela.

Para ellos a comparación de los gigantes, recorrer una distancia era agotador y se tardaba mas tiempo. Mientras subían la pasarela, conducía a un gran recinto. En él pudieron observar varios centros de mando y Zentraedis sentados en su puesto, hablando en su idioma. Por el cual Misa y Max no entendían ni una palabra.

-¿Todavía nuestros muchachos están en batalla?-

-Parece ser. Están todos en sus cosas. Mira eso- Decía señalando Misa hacia un monitor. El monitor mostraba lo que parecía ser, un punto de vista desde una cámara que mostraba a un Reguld en batalla. Este Reguld casualmente derribó una valquiria -¡Maldición!- se lamentaba Max por la pérdida observada desde el monitor

-Lo sé. Es duro verlo desde esta perspectiva. Tendremos bajas-

Era difícil aceptar el hecho de uno de los 30 pilotos o más hallan perecido. En una batalla uno se jugaba la vida por defender a los demás. Para Max era muy duro verlo desde ese punto, porque él al concentrarse en batalla es diferente, pero desde otra posición no era muy grato verlo

-Es por eso que no quiero ser oficial superior-

-Algún día te tocará y cuando te des cuenta, terminarás detrás de un monitor como lo hice yo-

-Espera un segundo, ¿tú fuiste?-

-Sí, tuve una temporada como piloto antes de ingresar al SDF-1 como Comandante y controladora de vuelo-

Flashback de Misa, 01 de marzo del 2008. Base aérea de Kadena, Okinawa

-Muy bien, ustedes serán la primera promoción de mujeres que piloteen estos VF-1. Estos serán los que serán asignados al SDF-1 para su despegue inaugural en 2009. Pueden romper filas y subirse al que le fue asignado- Indicaba una instructora

-Durante ese año, para aprobar el último año de la carrera de operador de tráfico de vuelo, deberíamos sentir la experiencia que los pilotos sentían a bordo de una valquiria. Entonces tuvimos que estar durante 1 año piloteando valquirias para entender cómo funcionaban. Algunas cambiaron su carrera y desearon ser pilotos y yo simplemente no deseaba serlo aunque ¿Quién sabe no? Tal vez allí fue mi punto de inflexión y pude haber elegido ser un piloto. Según mi instructor no era mala. Mi vuelo era envidiable. No era de hacer piruetas como lo hacen ustedes dos- refiriéndose a Hikaru y a Max- pero mi tipo de vuelo era bastante estable y solía cumplir con las reglas generales. Ésa fue la única vez que piloté un VF-1. Aunque tengo licencia de piloto y puedo volar casi cualquier cosa- Narraba Misa dirigiéndose a Max mientras en el Flashback se la ve piloteando en los cielos un VF-1 que todavía no se encontraba operativo para batalla, solamente era para práctica. Luego da un giro para aterrizar.

-Tiene sorpresas Comandante, si Hikaru se enterase de esto, tal vez sería algo más en común para agregarle a su relación, jejeje-

-Gracias por el consejo Max, de verdad sí. No se lo conté a él porque sentía que era algo mío. Algún día se enterará o se lo contaré, pero como una simple anécdota-

-Después de esa experiencia que viviste, ¿no te agradaría volver a volar?-

-Antes de embarcarme en el SDF-1, volaba cada tanto, algún Cessna o un Bravo solamente para mantener la práctica-

-¿Y un VF-1?-

-Depende, en casos de fuerza mayor y si se necesitan voluntarios, me ofrecería-

-No te me imagino volando un VF-1-

-jajaja, ni yo en estas circunstancias. Creo que me costaría, pero sin embargo lo intentaría- Responde Misa observando su doopler –Oye Max-

-¿Si?-

-La señal de Hikaru se vuelve más intensa. Debe estar cerca, mejor sigamos. Vayamos despacio igualmente con el griterío que hay aquí no se percatarán de nuestra presencia-

Max y Misa caminaban a pasos rápidos por el costado de un muro de acero mientras divisaron otra sala parecida a la que se encontraban. En el centro una gran esfera holográfica mostraba datos estadísticos, un mapa tridimensional y los operadores en ronda concentrados en sus computadores, hablando y conversando en su idioma.

Llegaron a otro lugar en donde el ambiente era diferente. Ahora se trataba de un recinto que albergaba lo que parecía ser literas.

-¿Aquí duermen?-

-Parece ser. Sus hábitos son parecidos a los nuestros por tratarse de gigantes-

-Sigamos andando- Decía Max

Max le da indicaciones a Misa para que se corra a un lado y otro gigante pasaba entre ellos, con una bebida en la mano y emitiendo palabras indescifrables.

Su Tablet dibujaba en un radio de 200 metros lo que se encontraba alrededor. Mientras seguían caminando conversaban

-Creo que estamos cerca de la espiral-

-Así aparece, solo 150 metros-

Max la toma de la mano inmediatamente para ocultarse detrás de un mueble de metal, ya que varios Zentraedis corrían por el corredor desesperados y conversaban con lo que parecía ser un oficial superior por su vestimenta, que consistía en un saco verde y unos pantalones marrones, con unos zapatos marrones de doble taco bastante peculiares. Por lo que se observaba, algo salió mal y discutían.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-

-¡Aquí Roy!- llama Roy desde el intercomunicador

-¿Si?-

-Tenemos malas noticias. Se enteraron de nuestra presencia. No encontraron las valquirias pero parece ser que se dieron cuenta que hay intrusos en la nave. Esto será para rato. Tendremos que darnos prisa y salir lo más rápido que podamos de aquí-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Encontraron la abertura que hicimos. Con Grant vimos todo. Pero por milagro las valquirias están camufladas. Mientras no sigan husmeando por dónde venimos, todo estará en orden. Pero por el momento manténganse en un lugar a salvo y esperen a que las cosas que calmen-

-Entendido Roy, ¿ustedes en dónde están?-

-Parece ser una zona de abastecimiento. No te imaginas las cosas que tienen aquí. Tienen tanto armamento que pueden destruirnos entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Oh, eso es interesante, ¿puedes sacar algunas fotografías para el informe?-

-Veré si puedo hacer algo, es bastante oscuro aquí, pero haremos lo posible. También me interesa documentar todo-

-Bien, esperaremos 30 minutos como máximo-

-Entendido, ¿están cerca de la ubicación del enano?-

-¿El enano?-

-Se refiere a Hikaru Comandante- Le aclaraba Max a Misa

-Oh si. Digamos que a unos 400 metros aproximadamente, pero ahora se está llevando una reunión aquí. Son como 15. No entendemos nada de lo que dicen-

-Bien, permanezcan ahí hasta que las cosas se normalicen. Nosotros estamos casi a la misma distancia, cambio y fuera-

Max y Misa se sientan en el suelo a la espera de que las cosas se normalicen

-Ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame un poco sobre Hikaru, ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Ja ja. Es una historia muy graciosa. Nos conocimos hace 15 años aproximadamente. Éramos chicos. Mis papas vivían en Japón hace tiempo por negocios y yo nací allí-

-Ah no sabía que fueras japonés-

-¿Cómo son las cosas no? Jeje. En fin éramos vecinos y un día estaba volando un aeromodelo que me mi padre me había regalado. Desde chico me encantan los aviones y con Hikaru, compartimos la misma pasión por ellos. Un día se me aparece y curioso observaba como volaba.

Se me acerca y me preguntaba si podía volarlo. En realidad no le tenía demasiada confianza, temía que me lo estrellara. Pero como me había caído bien, se lo presté. Entonces lo voló pero de una forma acrobática que ni yo conocía. Me sorprendió y le pregunté cómo hacía. El me respondió, es fácil, solo tienes que saber en dónde sopla el viento para controlarlo mejor.

Este sí que sabía, me dije a mi mismo. Luego me lo devuelve y se va y al rato él volvió con otro aeromodelo un poco más grande que le mío.

Me lo prestó y volamos los dos. Desde ese momento nos hicimos conocidos. Pero lo gracioso vino después. Volando su aeromodelo sin querer lo estrellé en el auto de su madre. Yo aterrado me asuste y me arrodille y le pedía perdón. Él se reía a carcajadas, se ve que no le importaba y yo también. Nos reíamos juntos.

Desde ese día supuse que seriamos muy buenos amigos y hasta el día de hoy lo somos. Pero después el destino nos deparó una separación. En el 99 mi padre fue trasladado a Nueva York y nos tuvimos que mudar. Recuerdo ese día. Fue muy triste para ambos. Nos prometimos mantenernos en contacto. Pero luego del bombardeo de Hiroshima, ahí todo cambio. Hikaru no volvió a ser el mismo niño angelical que conocí aquel día, sin obligaciones y preocupaciones.

Pude localizarlo en un hospital gracias a que Roy se contactó conmigo y desde ese día procuré lealtad a su persona y jamás separarme de él y cuidarlo.

-Vaya que historia. Debes quererlo demasiado-

-Es como mi hermano. Tenemos una relación bastante especial. Nos queremos mucho. Pero desde del bombardeo de Hiroshima, él cambio. Perdió a su familia y ese día se le iba a declarar a Minmay. Es por eso que ahora está sufriendo una crisis emocional-

-Si comprendo, es duro para él lo sé. Pero también para mí lo es-

-¿Estas enamorada de él?-

-¿Te contó algo?- Le preguntaba Misa ruborizada

-Jajajaja. Naaa. Hikaru es muy reservado para eso. Me contó que estuvo contigo, pero no hizo detalles al respecto. Pero me dijo que tuvieron una charla que le afectó-

-En realidad no se si hice bien en decirle todo lo que le dije. El tema es que ¿puedo decírtelo?-

-Adelante-

-Estoy celosa de Minmay. Le dedica tiempo no sé para qué si el me ama a mí ¿Por qué debe merodear con una chica a la cuál no le debe importar sus sentimientos hoy?-

-Bueno, para un chico como Hikaru debe ser complicado ingresar a su cabeza. Imagínate que estas enamorado de alguien y justo un evento fortuito por sobre todas las cosas, te impide decirle que lo amabas ¿no te resultaría un sabor amargo en la boca-

-Bueno, en cierta forma sí. Pero cuando le declaras los sentimientos a la persona que amas, ¿No deberías entregarte a tu amor verdadero? Así es como yo lo veo con él. Lo amo mucho y quiero estar con él y yo me entregué a él, pero veo que no presta atención a mí-

-A decir verdad, es un tema bastante complejo. Él en el fondo te ama. Te desea, pero tiene una cuota pendiente con aquella chica. Hasta que no se golpeé la cabeza contra la pared tantas veces, para darse cuenta de que ella no es para él, ahí se decidirá por ti completamente. Pero yo apuesto a que tú eres para él- Le decía Max con firmeza.-Si de verdad lo quieres, lucha por él, pero no lo presiones-

-Es que la paciencia un día se me acabará. No sé si podré esperarlo bastante tiempo. Veremos cómo se darán las cosas una vez que lo rescate-

-Jajajaja hablas en singular, no te olvides que tenemos que rescatar a otra-

-Jajajaja, tú me entiendes Max-

-Que los celos no te saquen de quicio. ¿Sabe Comandante?, usted me cae bien. No es tan ogro después de todo-

-Voy a ser de cuenta que no escuche lo último Sub-teniente Jenius- Le decía Misa realizando una leve sonrisa

-Jo, perdón Comandante-

-Sin cuidado, jejej-

Mientras tanto Misa y Max observan cómo sigue la situación. Parece ser que las cosas están mas tranquilas. Los pocos Zentraedis que se ubicaban en el lugar de dispersan y vuelven a sus lugares

-Bien, creo que podremos seguir-

-Como usted mande Comandante-

-¿Qué tal por allá?- Señalaba Misa hacia un sitio que conducía a otro corredor y cerca de donde se encontraba la señal de Hikaru

-Creo que no habrá problema-

-Despacio-

Misa y Max caminaban hasta otra entrada monumental por sus tamaños diminutos y caminaban por un corredor que parecía estar más iluminado. La señal se hacía más clara y precisa. Estaban a tan solo unos 200 metros de allí.

El próximo cuarto consistía en un depósito de armas. No había nada raro allí más que armas. Decidieron seguir caminando. Pero había algo que estaba mal. La señal no era clara y precisa, porque ahora cambiaba a una altura de 160 metros sobre su cabeza y a unos 150 de largo.

-Max creo que están arriba nuestro, debemos subir un nivel más-

-Entonces, volvamos por esas pasarelas que por lo que parecían, conducían a niveles superiores-

-Bien-

Misa y Max intentan retroceder cuando reciben un llamado en el intercomunicador

-¡Comandante!, los encontramos-

-¿Dónde?- decía Misa emocionada

-Están sobre lo que parece ser una celda transparente de vidrio. Están a salvo. Los estoy viendo ahora en este momento. Están en una sala gigantesca y ellos dos en el medio, diminutos.

Observa en tu Tablet, estoy filmando todo desde una distancia segura, creo que no le gustará la imagen-

Misa ve en la Tablet y era cierto. Hikaru se hacía ver con su traje de piloto, despierto y abrazando a Minmay sentados sobre un costado del domo que los cubría. Al ver esa imagen se le pasa la tablet a Max con enfado, él nota la reacción de la comandante.

-Tranquila, debe tener frío y lo hace para mantenerla caliente-

-Si lo sé, pero igual ¿con que necesidad?- Dice Misa con molestia

-No se preocupe por este detalle, lo importante es que están vivos. Ahora, Roy y Thomas deben estar en un piso superior. Podríamos volver a esas pasarelas o preguntarle a Roy como fue a ese sitio. Porque deben haber tomado un camino seguro-

-Buen punto Sub-teniente Jenius- Misa toma el intercomunicador –Roy, ¿pueden indicarnos como llegaron allí y que ruta tomaron?-

-Si Comandante Hayase, con gusto. En una zona inferior llegando casi a donde empezamos nuestra ruta, hay unas serie de pasarelas que acceden a pisos inferiores y superiores, tomen la que lleva al próximo nivel superior, pero tengan cuidado porque aquí hasta los números son diferentes. Deben tener un alfabeto bastante complicado para hacerse entender. Con calma, los esperaremos en esta ubicación, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para sacarlos de allí, intenten ubicarnos por el doopler-

-Entendido. Max vayamos-

-Después de usted Comandante-

Fin Cap 20


	21. Capítulo 21

Cap 21 "**Terminamos**"

Durante la vuelta para subir al piso superior, Misa observaba todo en su doopler para ubicar mejor la posicionde Roy y de Thomas, mientras Max vigilaba que no hubiera presencia alguna de ningún soldado Zentraedi.

-Comandante, por aquí- Señalaba Max las pasarelas que conducían al nivel superior de la nave, en donde supuestamente se encontraba Thomas y Roy.

Subiendo por las pasarelas, el piso superior era ligeramente parecido al de abajo, con la única diferencia que éste albergaba trajes del tipo escafandra para poder pilotear los Battlepod Reguld.

Parece ser que en este cuarto, la iluminación era de mayor intensidad a diferencia de los que ellos dos habian visto. No obstante pudieron localizar dos compuertas, una a cada lado. Pero lo que les estremecia a ambos, era que por arriba de cada entraba habia un cartel con escrituras extrañas.

-Roy, los carteles tienen escrituras extrañas. ¿Ustedes por cual compuerta ingresaron?-

-Derecha indicada en el Doopler. Fíjate nuestra ubicación exacta-

-Lo veo, pero la señal no es muy clara-

-Toma la derecha Misa-

-Entendido-

Max y Misa a trotando se dirigan a la compuerta derecha, sin antes colocarse sobre el marco y ver de reojo que no viniera nadie. Pero Max divisa a dos Zentraedis que estaban acercandose hablando en su idioma.

-Comandante, quédese quieta-

Mientras ambos Zentraedis se acercaban por la compuerta y se dirigían al cuarto contiguo.

-Roy- Decia Misa por el intercomunicador

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Escucha, tenemos un contratiempo aquí. Pasando esta compuerta ¿Qué hay mas alla?-

-Veamos, un pasadizo y a la derecha hay otra que conecta con la cámara en donde se encuentra Hikaru y Minmay prisioneros. Pero tuvimos que subirnos a una plataforma para ver todo desde altura. Cuando estén cerca, es avisamos-

-Entendido- cesa Misa la comunicación.

Mientras esperaban a que los soldados Zentraedis se alejasen cada vez mas, Misa aprovecha para filmar la escena. Les llamaba la atención sus uniformes. Era para estudiar posteriormente si ellos tenían divisiones de rangos, al igual que ellos. Pero a simple vista, ella constataba de algo primordial. No habian mujeres abordo

-Max, ¿No te parece extraño algo?-

-¿Qué cosa Comandante?-

-Desde que hemos ingresado a la nave, no hemos visto la presencia de ninguna mujer entre ellos. ¿Será que su linaje será orientado a que solamente los hombres solamente sean los que combatan?-

-Puede ser. A mi también me llamó la atención. Pero nos podríamos llevar una sorpresa-

-En el interrogatorio que le hicimos a los prisioneros que tuvimos cautivos, ellos nos mencionaron que su sociedad con respecto a las mujeres a las que ellos llamaban "meltran" estaban divididas. No necesitaban de la mujer para procrear. Sus sociedad se basa en clones recíprocos-

-Me gustaría saber como hacen para clonarse- Decia Max observando a ambos soldados que se alejaban de escena y aprovechando la oportunidad de seguir por el pasadizo que los conduciría a donde se encontraban Thomas y Max.

-Bien Comandante continuemos, creo que se fueron hacia el otro lado-

-Ok-

Max y Misa caminan deprisa casi al trote, pero sin intentar hacer ningún tipo de sonido, que pudiera atraer a alguno que se encontraba por allí.

Llegan a un pasadizo casi a oscuras luces intermitentes de led iluminaban la pasarela. Toman un giro a la derecha a otra compuerta y observaron una señal con una linterna. Eran Roy y Thomas desde una plataforma.

Misa les hace una señal y se acercan sigilosamente a una soga con nudos para poder subir.

En donde se encontraban, parecía un estante de acero que contenía una serie de utensilios. Desde ahí se podía ver la cúpula que tenía a Hikaru y a Minmay cautivos

-Bien, no fue tan difícil. ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunta Misa a Roy

-¿Ven eso?- Roy señala una especie de palanca metálica fluorescente -Espero no equivocarme, pero si realmente se trata de algo para abrir este domo, bienvenido sea-

-Ok, ¿Cómo la accionaremos?-

-Tendremos que atar una soga alrededor de el o saltarle encima. Desde el suelo será una altura de 12 metros aproximadamente. Entonces si colocamos una soga, el mismo envión hara que se active. Espero que sea eso, pero tiene pinta-

-Bien, ¿alguna otra idea mejor que no sea la de roy Sub-teniente y teniente Thomas?-

-Por mi, hagamos lo que dijo Roy. Estoy de acuerdo- Dice Thomas

-Yo también- Dijo también Max

-Ok. Entonces déjenme hacer algo. Hay que avisarle al bebe que se ponga en marcha, porque lo sacaremos de ahí- Decia Roy, mientras tomaba una linterna de led de alta potencia. Ajustaba la lupa hasta la máxima intensidad, para apuntar directamente hasta donde se encontraan Hikaru y Minmay.

Él estaba sentado de espalda a la luz, pero vio por un reflejo el haz de luz que tanto le llamaba la atención. Desde un principio se dio cuenta que nos se trataba de un haz de luz natural, sino que meramente se trataba de algo perpetrado a apropósito.

Giro su cabeza y observo por detrás de su hombro para confirmar esa teoria. Se da vuelta completamente y ve a 4 figuras humanas a lo lejos

-¡No puede ser posible!-

Minmay lo mira a Hikaru, que lo tenía a su costado y ve el haz de luz. Se da vuelta a la par de Hikaru y puede ver a los 4 que estaban a lo lejos

-¡Mira Hikaru!, creo que son….

-¡Sempai!, Max, Thomas y… ¿Misa?- Hikaru le llamo la atención la presencia de ella. Si lo vendrían a rescatar supuso que irían solamente soldados a algún piloto. Pero Misa al estar ahí le llamo notoriamente la atención.

-Creo que nos vio- Decía Misa entusiasmada

-¡Sí!, nos vio- Decía Roy mientras emitía un leve saludo y Hikaru se lo devolvía.

-Muy bien, ahora veremos si entiendes esto cachorro- Roy se comunicaba con Hikaru con clave Morse.

-QUE…DEN…..SE…..AHÍ….YA….LOS….SA…CA…MOS…- Repetia Hikaru cada vez que intentaba decrifrar lo que decía Roy. -¡Excelente!, ahora me toca a mi.

-BIEN…CON…CUI…DA….DO- Repetía Roy –Ok, manos a la obra. Tendremos que ir donde están ellos de alguna forma. Usaremos la soga con gancho y descenderemos despacio. Max, Thomas ustedes dos vigilen las dos compuertas y avisenos si se acerca algun intruso-

-¡Si señor!- Decían los dos a la vez. Mientras se dirigan a ambos costados vigilando los pasillos para vigilar la posible llegada inesperada de algun Zentraedi

Mientras, Roy y Misa se proponían a acercarse a la plataforma en donde se encontraba el Domo, donde estaban Hikaru y Misa.

Caminaban a pasos rapidos para colocarse a un costado sobre la base de la plataforma después de haber descendido con ambas sogas. Luego, sin hacer demasiado ruido Roy intentan escalar una zona para colocar la soga y asi ayudarla a subir a Misa por debajo. Al principio el plan es un éxito, pero de pronto Roy se resbala y en un intento desesperado para no caer junto con Misa, golpea el costado de la estructura de la plataforma y genera un sonido en seco en todo el cuarto

Se oyen unos pasos por el pasillo de la izquierda

-¡Jefe!, se están acercando- susurraba Max en el intercomunicador

_-¡¿Et hit talni Zarn?!- "¿Qué fue ese sonido?"_

Un soldado Zentraedi ingresa al cuarto. Revisa asi nomas sin intentar divisar nada sospechoso. Misa y Roy se ocultaban por detrás de la plataforma.

-_Ehuuu. __Hit ogh Talke mojikalse- "Nada extraño por aquí" -¿Ozke Micran Alkes og sukan? "¿Cómo están los Micrones"?- _Decía el Zentraedi mientras se acercaba a verlos- _Delkes "bien"._

Se aleja por una de las compuertas para volver a lo suyo

-¡Fiuuuu!, eso estuvo cerca-

-¡Casi nos descubren Roy!- Decia Misa molesta

-¡Hey!, pasa en las mejores familias comandante. ¡Vamos!, subamos rápido- decía Roy mientras subia y Misa tomaba se la soga que colgaba.

Una vez que llegaron a una parte inferior de la plataforma, se dirigían a la palanca. Para eso tuvieron que dar toda una vuelta y posicionarse frente a ella. Antes de accionarla, se cercioraban de que no fuera tan fuerte moverla. Pero Misa la empujo y apenas se movio hacia abajo. Faltaba un poco más de envión. Pero lo más complicado del asunto, era que al costado de la palanca se encontraban 3 botones. Uno rojo, amarillo y verde.

-Roy, ¿Qué piensas para que serán estos botones?-

-No lo sé. Pero me da más la impresión de que la palanca tal vez abra el Domo-

-Pues démonos prisa. Alguien puede venir-

-Bien, ¿Esta floja la palanca?-

-Apenas la toque y bajó un poco-

-Bien, no necesitamos mucha fuerza. Empujemos hacia abajo-

-Bien-

Los dos empiezan a empujar hacia abajo hasta el tope. Se escucha un ruido hidráulico que hace que el domo se abra en diagonal. Pero los tres botones eran el sistema de combinación de la alarma. Y empieza a sonar fuerte.

Desde arriba Hikaru sale con Minmay desde el Domo

-¡Sempai!, nos vamos-

-¡Salten y tómense de la soga!- Gritaba Roy.

Ambos saltan y se encuentran los cuatro. Por otro lado Thomas ve a un grupo de 3 Zentraedis acercandose hacia el cuarto corriendo

-¡ROY!, ¡vienen hacia acá!-

-¡Lose!. ¡Chicos salten!- Misa, Hikaru, Minmay y Roy Saltan al vacio tomándose de la soga para amortiguar la caída. Minmay empieza a correr a la par de Roy. Pero Misa y Hikaru se quedan atrás.

-¡Sempai corre!, llévatela a Minmay es lo que importa-

-¿¡Qué estás loco!? ¡Yo también me quiero ir de aquí!- Decía Misa en un tono encabronado

-¡Misa!, no llegaremos. ¡Mira!, ¡Rápido por aquí!- Le decía Hikaru tomándola de la mano mientras iban en otra dirección intentando escapar de los grandotes Zentraedis. -¡Espera Hikaru!, por ahí no es-

-Tú hazme caso sígueme!, nos atraparan sino-

-¡Espera!, ¡NO!, vayamos con el resto, no nos separemos. ¡Estoy a cargo de la operación!. ¡La idea es irnos en tres Valquirias dobles!-

-¡No hay tiempo Misa!, están todos del otro lado!-

-¡Misa!, nosotros estamos escapando. Quédense en un lugar seguro. Intentaremos esperarlos-

-¡Olvidense de nosotros!, buscaremos la forma de salir- Decía Hikaru a través del intercomunicador de Misa. Misa se lo arrebata -¡¿Qué haces estás loco?. No sigan la orden de Hikaru, yo estoy al mando-

-Lo siento Comandante, pero Hikaru tiene razón. Si por lo menos uno de los prisioneros no sale, la misión no será cumplida 100%-

-¡Roy!, es una orden no despeguen si nosotros-

-Lo siento Comandante, orden denegada. Discúlpeme sé que seré sancionado pero será cuestión de vida o muerte- Decía Roy mientras se lo oía agitado trotando, hasta que la señal se pierde

-¡Roy!, no- Repetía Misa

-¡Olvídalo Misa!, ¡Vámonos de aquí!, buscaremos otra forma de irnos-

-¡Vete tú!, todo ha sido en vano. ¡Por tu culpa idiota!- decía Misa llorosa

-Misa por favor, no seas testaruda. Entiende, nos iban a atrapar a todos, ahora están buscándonos por todas partes. ¡Mira!- Señalaba a los Zentraedis que buscaban como locos a los prisioneros. Por suerte ellos se encontraban en un espacio muy reducido, donde apenas podría caber un ratón del tamaño de automóvil pequeño claro está a comparación de los Zentraedis. -¡ESTAN BUSCANDONOS!, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE INMEDIATO!-

-¡NO!, no iré. Ya todo está perdido. ¿No lo entiendes? Vine a rescatarte a ti. Tú eres el que me importas- Le decía Misa llorosa- ¿¡Porque dejaste que se llevaran a esa idiota en vez de a ti?!

-Misa, por favor. Tranquilízate. Estoy contigo ahora- Le decía mientras intentaba abrazarla y ella lo aceptaba apretándolo hacia ella -¡Hikaru!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Le dice ella llorando desconsolada -¡No sabemos si saldremos con vida de aquí!-

Hikaru con ambas manos la toma del rostro y le da un beso en la frente para calmarla y verla a esos ojos desolados y completamente rojos y brillosos

-Misa, escucha. Estoy aquí contigo. Eso me pone feliz y me gusta que me hayas venido a rescatar. Pero tranquilízate. Nosotros somos militares entrenados. Si dejábamos a Minmay aquí sola, ella no tendría forma de escapar. Buscaremos otra forma de irnos. Ahora permanezcamos aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen ¿Si?-

Misa intentaba recomponerse. Sentía una mezcla de odio hacia Minmay pero bronca hacia Hikaru por cómo se dieron las cosas. Ella quería escapar con él, y de la forma más fácil. No le importaba si Minmay sobreviviera o no. Pero Hikaru decidió reprimir su enojo, para que Misa se sintiera tranquila y más serena. Aunque en el fondo le molesto que la haya insultado. Pero sabía que lo hacía por los celos.

"Misa parece del tipo de chica que no acepta un no como respuesta. Entiendo que esté enamorada de mí, pero ¿tanto celos por Minmay?. Estamos hablando de una vida humana. Ayyy Misa, tu amor a veces enceguece tus sentimientos y lo único que te importa soy yo. Aunque por un lado me gusta tu reacción, porque me gusta sentirme querido por alguien. Pero deberías controlar tus impulsos" Decía Hikaru mientras le tocaba su cabello y la acariciaba. Él estaba sentado contra una pared abriendo sus piernas y en ese hueco ella se sentaba y se apoyaba contra él, abrazándola.

Durante más de 45 minutos, los Zentraedis buscaron por todos lados. Pero no en ese hueco que encontraron. Ambos observaban la situación surreal que sucedía frente a sus ojos

-¿Qué estarán diciendo?- Decía Misa

-No lo sé. Su idioma es medio difícil de pronunciar-

-¿Viste algo interesante mientras estuviste cautivo?-

-Si. Por lo que noté su sociedad se basa en la guerra. Hable con su líder de escuadrón Lord Britai y su asistente Exsedol Folmo. Su archivista parecía ser un hombre más agradable, pero Britai era temible. Nos hizo un montón de preguntas, pero sintieron miedo cuando yo y Minmay nos…..-

-¿Nos qué?- Decía Misa intentando de escuchar lo último

Hikaru casi mete la pata. Ella estaba furiosa con la operación y encima si se entera que beso a Minmay, aunque sea por la fuerza lo mataría. Traga saliva – Nos…. Abrazamos. Querían que nos abracemos y aquello les llamo la atención, porque no podían comprender como un hombre y una mujer compartía el mismo espacio. Pero hay algo serio - Decía Hikaru intentando desviar la conversación y disminuyendo la atención sobre el "abrazo"-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ellos nos estuvieron monitoreando todo el tiempo. Nos mostraron videos del interior de la Macross con la ciudad construyéndose. Y temieron que nosotros seamos la protocultura-

-Ah, ahora entiendo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ellos creen que nosotros somos los seres que los creamos-

-¡Si!, a eso iba ahora que me acuerdo. Nos dijeron que la protocultura fue una civilización cósmica que existió hace miles de años. La genética que ellos desarrollaron creó a nuestra raza humana.

Entonces no fue necesaria la reproducción con la mujer. Los hombres se convirtieron en Zentraedi y las mujeres en Meltradi.-

-¿Hay mujeres también?-

-Si….. Pero separados del hombre. Es por eso que nos llamaba la atención que no hubieran mujeres abordo. Se dio una guerra entre esos dos bandos durante 500.000 años y durante el conflicto se crearon genéticamente un ejército de gigantes clonados.

Cuando los creadores se dieron cuenta del error, escaparon a un planeta que ya estaba habitado por una variedad de vida silvestre, para que hombres y mujeres viviesen en paz.

Pero durante años, la vida en la tierra fue difícil. Se dio una guerra tecnológica que diezmo a casi toda la población en ella y las antiguas ciudades construidas desaparecieron.

Durante milenios, varias civilizaciones quedaron asiladas dentro de la tierra durante miles de años y evolucionaron de forma diferente.

-Ahora se explica porque existieron tantas civilizaciones en un mismo planeta, que dieron lugar a imperios. Egipcios, Aztecas, Incas, Imperio Romano, Bizantino, las culturas indoeuropeas, las antiguas civilizaciones escandinavas-

-Si, por más que sea difícil de creer. Todas esas culturas descienden de la misma protocultura. ¿No te parece lógico que cada uno adoraba a un Dios diferente y que la mayoría de todas tenían en común el estudio de los cielos? Por algo en la era medieval, la Iglesia castigaba y perseguía a aquellos primeros científicos que investigaban más allá de su conocimiento. Y eso tenía un porque. No deseaban que el mundo evolucione tecnológicamente, porque ellos sabían que en algún momento de nuestra era el mundo sufrió una guerra tecnológica-

-¿La iglesia?-

-Sí. Pero el avance tecnológico se hizo inevitable. Nuevamente el hombre alcanzaba su edad dorada tecnológica y pudimos volver al espacio-

-Pero a diferencia de ellos, nosotros no somos seres basados en la guerra-

-¿Tú crees?, voy a ponerte un pequeño ejemplo. ¡Tú!- Le señalaba Hikaru molesto

-¿Yo?- se preguntaba Misa sorprendida

-Sí. Tú estás peleando conmigo y estas en guerra con tus celos por Minmay-

-Sí, pero eso se debe a que ¡tú! eres el que no puede entenderse ni a sí mismo y no sabe lo que quiere. Entonces eso me encabrona completamente. ¿Sabes?, tal vez te siga amando pero siento celos por Minmay, ¿eso está mal?, ¿¡Esta mal que la mujer que te ama sienta celos por otra que estas interesado y solamente por el mero hecho que ella fue algo en tu pasado!?. Un pasado que ni tú quieres aceptar extinto. Los tiempos cambiaron Hikaru. Elegiste estar conmigo. Ahora, si te acostaste conmigo porque quería simplemente tener tu primera vez, entonces hiciste mal-

-Ja, mira quién habla. Entonces estarías en la misma situación que la mía-

-¡Idiota!, a diferencia de ti, yo ¡SI ME ENAMORÉ!- Le decía ella gritándole con odio

-¿¡TE CREES QUE YO NO!?- le decía el colocando ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo en forma de puño

-Bien, pues no me lo demuestras. Con tal de estar con ella simplemente estas en otra cosa. ¡Dime la verdad Hikaru! ¡DIME LA MALDITA VERDAD!- le dice ella con una furia extremadamente alta y moviendo su mano y señalando hacia un costado.

-¡BIEN! ¡YO TE AMO!, pero nunca deje de querer a ¡Minmay!, aun estando viva o muerta. ¿No lo entiendes maldita loca enamorada? ¡La abandone! No la fui a buscar cuando podía. Siento culpa y lastima por aquello. Cuando me recuperé, ¡tendría que haber ido a buscarla! Y no lo hice. ¿Sabes porque? Porque soy ¡un cobarde! Tenía miedo de aceptar que estuviera muerta. ¡Es eso!, maldita mujer. ¿Contenta por la explicación?- Hikaru se sienta apoyándose en la pared y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras ella se lo quedaba mirando desolada por lo último que le dijo.

-Entonces….. Misa en un acto que no estaba dentro de sus cabales, con su mano le arranca del pelo a Hikaru- ¿¡Por qué te acostaste conmigo sabiendo que estaba viva recuperándose en la enfermería!?-

-¡Ayyyyyyy!, ¡Misa!-

Ella lo suelta

-¡Yo no soy ni un amor y ni siquiera tu novia!, solo soy un repuesto. Un maldito clavo. Despídete de mí cuando escapemos de aquí. Se terminó el amor. Hasta aquí llegó-

-¡Bien!, haz lo que quieras. ¿Quieres dejarme?, ¡Pues hazlo!, quiero ver eso con mis propios ojos- Le decía él mientras se le caían las lágrimas. Ella también lloraba.

-Hikaru- volteando su rostro y mordiendo su labio inferior- Terminamos-

-Bien, era lo que quería oír. Gracias- le decía él mientras se sentaba contra la pared del hueco flexionando sus piernas y cruzando sus brazos.

-De nada idiota- Le decía ella mientras se sentaba apoyándose contra la pared flexionando sus piernas y apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que las cosas se calmaron. Hikaru descansó un poco cerrando los ojos mientras ella lo miraba con desprecio y odio. Pero con tristeza. Ella todavía seguía sintiendo cosas por él pero ya la decisión estaba tomada.

7 horas después…

Ambos estaban durmiendo. Uno de un lado y uno del otro enfrentados. El primero en despertarse fue ella. No quería que Hikaru le hablase. Él también estaba despierto. Ni siquiera se dijeron "buenos días"

Hikaru se levanta y se acerca al hueco para ver si había alguien

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunta ella

-Quiero ver la situación. Por lo que veo no hay nadie-

-En ese caso- Misa se pone de pie y se acerca a él, sin ni siquiera tocarlo porque el espacio del hueco no era muy generoso

-¿Me dejas pasar?-

-Si- Le dice él en una tonada cortante

-Bien, posiblemente estén en otra cosa. No nos queda otra que ir a buscar alguna nave enemiga e intentar escapar. No creo que disten mucho de las valquirias

-Intentaremos pilotearla a toda costa-

-¿Dónde crees que este el hangar?-

-Debemos explorar. ¿Tienes provisiones suficientes para varios días?-

-Traje para dos. La verdad no debería darte nada no te lo mereces. Pero…. Haré una excepción.-

-Ah bueno, si vamos a estar con esos ánimos, por mí no me des nada-

-Bien, te morirás de hambre y después no seré yo la que te despida en tu funeral. Diles a tus amiguitos que lo hagan por ti-

-Oh Misa, eres insoportable de verdad. ¿Podríamos dejar de pelear por un segundo por favor?-

-Tú ya me hiciste así. Ahora empiezas a conocerme realmente-

-Si, como la primera vez que te vi aquél día. Sabía que eras despreciable-

-Y puedo serlo aún peor, si no te callas. Este será nuestro refugio, hasta que encontremos la forma de poder escapar. Dejaremos aquí las cosas-

-Ok-

Misa toma su doopler y lo enciende. Por suerte tenia baterías de sobra y en él aparece una señal que parecía no muy clara-

-Qué raro-

-¿Qué?-

-Detecto una señal conocida, pero no sé de qué pueda tratarse-

-Déjame ver por favor-

Ella se lo entrega en forma no muy amable -¡Qué bien!, es una valquiria-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí!, posiblemente Sempai y los demás escaparon, pero dejaron una-

-Excelente, entonces eso significa- Decía ella mirándolo a su rostro

-¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!- Decían ellos al mismo tiempo mirándose a mutuamente. Pero luego giran sus rostros en señal de desagrado, volviendo a la misma situación en la que se encontraban antes.

-Entonces, para llegar hasta aquí debemos ir por algunas de estas dos compuertas-

-Sí, deberemos descender por lo menos 2 niveles para llegar. Conozco más o menos el camino, venimos desde allí. Tal vez los Zentraedis no la han podido encontrar porque esta camuflada.

-Si, pero igual me preocupa que la localicen en esta frecuencia-

-No tan rápido. Es una frecuencia que está a la par de la de ellos. No les llamará la atención, porque pensarán que es una nave como la suya-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque yo las programé a propósito antes de venir a rescatarlos. Soy más lista que tú. Tú eres un piloto y yo una Comandante, sencillo-

-Ohhh. ¡Ya me tienes harto con tu soberbia!-

-Lo soy, porque soy buena en esto-

-¡Bien sabelotodo! Esperemos que tu maldito plan funcione. Ya quiero volver a Macross a ver a Sempai y a Max-

-Y a Minmay, buuuuuu y al otro idiota de su primo- Le decía Misa en burla haciendo una mueca-

-¡No voy a permitir que hables mal de ellos en mi presencia! ¿Te quedó claro Anciana?-

-Ja, ese insulto ya no me afecta en nada. Tienes que ser mejor la próxima vez bebe. Como te dice tu sempai. Bebe, cachorro. Ohhhh Bebe. Eres un bebe- Le dice Misa en burla-

-Eres una máquina de decir estupideces. No entiendo cómo me enamoré de ti-

-¿Realmente te enamoraste de mí zopenco? o ¿solo era una cara bonita para ti?-

-¡Bah!, ¿para qué te sigo hablando?. ¡Ah!, ahora que lo pienso. No podrás salir. Porque ya que como bien me dijiste, yo soy piloto y tu comandante. Pero eres una militar de escritorio, así que ¡Jaque!-

-jajajajajajaajajajaj. Eres un completo idiota. ¿Sabías que yo también tuve que pilotear una valquiria para llegar a ser lo que soy? Yo también se pilotear bebe. Jaque Mate-

-¡mmmmfffff AAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡Olvídalo! Vete tu sola, no te necesito- Le decía Hikaru con bronca

-Shhhhhhhhhh. ¡Tarado!, nos van a descubrir- Le respondía Misa incitando a que permanezca en silencio.

Fin cap 21


	22. Capítulo 22

**Cap22** Atracción fatal.

Día 2

**Nota al lector: este capítulo fue escrito en una tablet. Puede existir errores de ortografía y gramatica. Por favor avisar. **

**¡Leemon Alert!**

La idea era llegar hasta la ubicación exacta de la valquiria. Hikaru y Misa intentaban llevar su relación pos separación de la mejor forma posible. Cada tanto se daba alguna discusión de por medio, pero que no llegaba a mayores. Lo importante era intentar sobrevivir.

En el hueco que se encontraban, Misa trajo consigo un equipo de supervivencia, que constaba de una tienda de campaña, un anafe a plasma para cocinar, agua, alimentos deshidratados para 1 semana y 3 liternas led de alta potencia.

Después de la pelea, a ninguno de ellos dos, le interesaba entablar algun tipo de charla.

Luego de que Hikaru tomara una bolsa de arvejas y un poco de tasajo para ofrecerle a Misa, comenzaba la rotura de hielo que los mantenía alejados.

-¿Quieres un poco?- le decia Hikaru ofreciendole la bolsa con el tasajo

-Gracias ya comí- le agradecia Misa de mala gana

-¿Cuando crees que podríamos ir a ver la valquiria?-

-No lo se. Todavia nos siguen buscando. Tenemos que ir cuando haya menos movimiento. Lo que me resulta dificil localizar es el puente. Esta zona en espiral me llama mucho la atencíon-

-Quizás se trate de algun artefacto o un sistema de pasarelas al estilo escaleras que lleven a algun sitio en particular-

-La verdad que no eres para nada creativo Hikaru-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunta Hikaru molesto

-Ya que eres militar, deberías saber leer uno de estos.-

-Gracias. Eso es porque no me lo quieres dar-

-Y si, te tengo desconfianza en que lo estropes-

-Bah. No me interesa lo que me digas- Dice Hikaru molesto e itentando ignorarla. -Quise ser amable contigo recién y lo unico que me haces es tratarme mal. Que soy un tarado, un inútil-

-Y si. Esperaba mas de tí Hikaru-

-¿Qué esperabas de mí?-

-Que fueras mas seguro de tí mismo con lo que quieres. Pero lamentablemente eres muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba. Ahora ya todo esta dicho. Prefiero que continúes con tu vida sin estorbar con la mia, esperando que algún día estuvieras conmigo- Le decia Misa con un sintoma de desprecio

-Bueno- le dice Hikaru acercandose a ella, tomando una de su mano con las suyas y ella intentando soltarse- Lamento darte muy malas noticias Comandante. Puedes continuar con tu vida. Pero ahora en este momento, debemos concentrarnos en intentar escapar. Cuando lleguemos al SDF-1, podrás hacer lo que quieras. -

-¿Me estas dando el camino libre para hacer lo que quiera?- le dice ella intentado ocultar su tristeza

-Si, lo que gustes- Le decia Hikaru con seguridad pero dolido.

-Entonces puedo empezar otra relación, gracias por avisarme de antemano asi preparo planes- Le decia ella con una sonrisa que era difícil disimular.

En el fondo ella lo hacía para llamarle la atención. Aunque se enojara y molestara . En un juego peligroso de modismos que iban y venían. Era una prueba para ver si él reaccionaba. Pero la reacción de Hikaru fue diferente en esta discusión. Y era una señal de alerta para Misa. Simplemente no reaccionó. Se quedó sentado pensativo y mirando a un punto fijo.

Lo que hizo que ella dejará de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con el doopler. Y mirara a Hikaru. Ahí recién se dio cuenta que se pasó de la raya.

"Oh. Ahora si lo arruine. Era solamente para ponerlo en su lugar. Ni yo me creo conociendo a otra persona si todavía lo sigo amando. Que difícil la situación. Pensaba que él me devolvería alguna respuesta vulgar. Pero parece ser que le di en donde más le duele. Entonces significa que le sigo interesando. ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!?". Si yo fui la que le dije que se termino. Pero estaba enojada. Estos celos me están matando. Esa mirada perdida que tiene. Ahora entiendo lo difícil que es cuando alguien te rechaza.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de declararsele a aquella chica, pero ¿Por qué yo soy así?. El no hizo nada malo. Tan sólo hizo lo que toda persona de buen corazón y honorable haría. Decir la verdad."

Ante ese pensamiento Misa era la que ahora no sabia como remediar la situación. Ya era tarde. Lo dicho hecho esta. Su testarudez le costó caro. Separarse de una persona, que por mas tuviera sus defectos parecería que no tuviera maldad.

Decide deja el Doppler a un lado, decide acercarse a él.

-Hikaru - le dice ella con tranquilidad

Hikaru apenas la observó de reojo y solamente emitió un simple puchero pero no dijo ni una palabra. Volvió observar algún punto fijo intentando ignorarla. Pero no podía resistirse a esa cara angelical que lo observaba con aquellos ojos verdes que apenas se hacían ver en ese sitio. Ella en un acto de reflejo le coloca su mano en su rostro y el aleja su rostro en señal e rechazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le dice ella pidiendo una respuesta.

-Porque una vez que una persona toma una decisión no hay retorno -

-Lo se. Pero siento decirte lo que te dije. Soy impulsiva en mis reacciones cuando me molesto -

-No entiendo. Te molestas por cosas como estas. Ni que fuera una mierda de tipo. Yo lo único que te dije fue la verdad - le dice él mirándola a sus ojos. -¿Qué más tengo que hacer para demostrate que te importó?. Ayer me cansaste. Y me enojé. -

Por alguna razón inexplicable, ella siente una necesidad de estar con él. Dentro suyo sentía una mezcla y un aura extraño. Un calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Cuando lo tocó a su rostro sintió una electricidad que recorrió todo su ser. Y de una forma incontrolable, en contra de su voluntad lo toma con ambas manos a su rostro y le encaja un hermoso beso apasionado a sus labios. No importaba lo que ambos se dijeran. Estaban molestos consigo mismos, por sus actitudes infantiles que más que intimidarlos, solamente los molestaron. Hikaru acepta el beso y se deja llevar. Sin tener en cuenta la situación extraordinaria que estaban pasando, con respecto al lugar en el que se encontraban necesitaban disminuir tensiones.

El intenta aceptar el cumplido de Misa y decide acercarsela a su cuerpo abrazandola con fuerza. Decide entregarse a los encantos de su ya ex pareja

El beso se vuelve apasionado y ella para sentirse más cómoda se sienta sobre él apoyándolo contra la pared, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y sin detenerse. Sus respiraciones se hacen agitadas.

Sin interrupciones él baja hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, la cremallera de su traje atermico y decide explorar en sus pechos.

-Hi. ...karu - dice ella sintiendo todo su placer mientras él exploraba con su lengua sus pechos que a la vista eran delicados y de tamaño normal. Ella Lo aprisiona contra él y no lo quiere soltar.

-Pude haber hecho cualquier cosa con Minmay, pero contigo es diferente - Le susurraba él a su oreja mientras se la besó y le lamía el costado del cuello.

-Lo.. Se - le decía ella mientras que en un acto de agradecimiento decide besarlo apasionadamente y abrazarlo por el cuello mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.

-Espera Hikaru. Vayamos a la tienda de campaña -

-Ok -

La única tienda de campaña que traía Misa era para dos personas. Era chica, pero la trajo por si las dudas de que la operación saliera mal. Ellos dos ingresan y empiezan a quitarse sus respectivos trajes. Aunque el lugar resultaba ser algo incómodo y estrecho, ellos dos se las arreglaron para acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron.

El la tenia arriba suyo, recostados semi desnudos. Misa lo único que traía puesto debajo de ese traje era una minúscula tanga para sentirse más cómoda. Los trajes a salida del espacio, eran más gruesos al estilo de los antiguos trajes de astronauta, pero elastizados . Él un sleep. Ella Lo había despojado de su traje con una agresividad y una desesperación nunca antes vista.

-Misa. Si quieres podemos no hacerlo si te sientes incómoda - le decía el mientras alejaba un poco sus labios de los de ella para respirar y poder susurrarle -

-Si no llegamos a sobrevivir o salir de aquí. Por lo menos quiero una ultima vez aunque ya no seamos nada. Pero maldita sea. Tu sabes que yo te sigo amando. Cállate y sigamos total yo empecé esto - le decía ella como dándole una orden implícitamente.

-Entonces soy responsable de seguir amándote - le decía él con convicción y sonriendole.

-Si, pero no te vas a librar fácilmente de mi. Porque te seguiré molestando - le dice ella sonriente mientras lo sigue besando apasionadamente.

El frío ya no era problema para esos dos cuerpos cálidos por la pasión. El contacto de su piel era cuestión suficiente para entregarse a ese momento que sacados completamente de contexto, continuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre los dos.

Ella se acomoda mejor ya sentándose sobre él para empezar lo que algún vez hicieron algunas veces, mientras eran pareja. Ella decide empezar tomando directamente la iniciativa pero aún no sentir el fondo de su ser.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Hikaru sorprendido

-Ya que no sabemos lo que puede llegar a suceder en las próximas horas. Quiero practicar algo nuevo contigo - le dice ella bajando a su entrepierna y mirándolo lasciva y sonriente tomándola con una de sus manos.

-Por favor se delicada - se temía Hikaru

-Mmmm no lo sé. Puedo ser castigadora o castradora. Depende mi estado de ánimo -

Ella empieza a realizar algo que por él no era algo común. Jugar con su delicado ser que era iniciador de estos actos de amor sexual que los atraían. Acariciandolo con su lengua recorría todo su carnoso ser de una forma delicada, estimulando sus sentidos.

"Ah Dios Misa. Eres una lasciva. No sabia que fueras asi" Poniéndose tenso y mirando hacia arriba.

Siguiendo con su concentración, ella desenfunda su no circundado para vislumbrar esa punta delicada. Frotandolo con su dedo pulgar, siente que Hikaru sufre una sensación de sufrimiento pero placer a la vez.

"aaahmmm. Lo disfruta. Veremos como reacciona ahora"

Ella decide dejar su pulgar de lado y con su boca decide besarle su punta y succionarla dejando que el ser ingrese en su boca. Delicadamente juguetea llendo de arriba hacia abajo tocando sus dos gemelos en la base. Ella no se creería que podría llegar a ese punto de excitación con él. Pero no sentía vergüenza. Ya se había hecho uno con él, pasaron por todas las etapas sexuales que se podrían imaginar.

Él sentía el placer al desnudo, acariciando su cabello mientras ella hacia lo que hacía. Complacerlo en forma bastante especial.

Ahora. ¿Por qué no en un lugar normal como una cama?. La experiencia de encontrarse en esas condiciones, hacia que la adrenalina entre ambos sea muy alta. Sumado a que algo incitaba a ese tipo de comportamiento

"Creo que ya es suficiente. Pero seguiré lamiendo hasta quedarme sin saliva. Él tendrá que hacer su trabajo nuevamente. Espero que me hagas mojar porque ya estoy casi al limite" se pensaba ella.

-Misa...- le decía él jadeante mientras ella jugueteaba con su lengua bañando a su ser. Ya estaba al punto de dureza. Para ingresar en él. Decide dejar tanto sufrimiento y placer para él, se acerca al rostro de Hikaru, trepandose por su cuerpo desnudo, con sus manos enterrando sus uñas en su tórax rasguñando y dejando una marca arada en tódo su torax. No se entendía si era para remarcar que era suyo, o que ya no le pertenecía pero quería dejar su tatuaje de pasión o si quería intimar a dejar cicatrices que él debería cerrar con la ayuda de ella.

-¡Misa!. Duele-

-Oh si. El amor duele - le dice ella besandolo profundamente y tomando la batuta de la situación. Ella se sienta arriba de él y con una de sus manos, toma su entrepierna colocandola en esa abertura, que solamente él paso por ahí. Agachandose un poco llega al fondo de la pasión y él la toma de sus caderas y se reincorpora para abrazarla contra él. Era un movimiento constante en él. No paraba de besarlo entrelazando sus bocas mágicamente.

-¿Ves?. No entiendo... porque...pelearnos...si...estamos hechos a nuestra medida -

-Eso es porque tu eres un... Maldito inseguro... Me das bronca pero mi amor sigue en pie.-

-¿Qué haremos después?-

-¡Cállate y sigue!. No hables - le dice ella mordiendo el labio inferior de su amor

El la penetraba de una forma más salvaje, ya sea por necesidad, por amor o porque realmente se necesitaban mutuamente. Ella sentía la bronca de no rescatarlo, pero lo tenia a su disposición.

Los dos solos en ese ambiente desolado, en casi plena oscuridad y no sabrían si llegarían a sobrevivir.

-Hikaru- le dice ella gimiendo y jadeando -No... me dejes

-Pero tu lo hiciste -

-No. Yo dije que terminamos, pero nuestra relación. Si te sigo amando es otra cosa -

-Entonces no seamos nada - le dice él confundido

-¡Ya te lo dije! -Le decía ella mientras le clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. -No te librarás tan fácil de mi. Porque te perseguiré y tendrás que rogar para que te deje - le decía ella mientras chocaba sus labios a los de él y tomaba su cabello de atrás de su cabeza acercandolo a su rostro mientras que con la otra mano apretaba su hombro con fuerza

Él no decidió decirle nada, pero le contestó embistiendola con más fuerza hasta sentir la sensación de que su entrepierna llegó hasta el fondo de ella. Él le lamía su cuello y le succionaba su cuello en varios sitios dejandole moretones. Ella disfrutaba pero sentía su dolor lagrimeando. Él veía eso y detuvo un poco la marcha lagrimeando.

-¿Por qué lloras? - le pregunta él sorprendido

-Porque estoy mal. Te quería sacar de aquí, y hacer el amor en mi apartamento. ¿¡Por qué aquí maldito!?. ¡TÚ TENIAS QUÉ IRTE CONMIGO Y NO DEJARLA IR!. -

-Tú sabes lo que somos. Podemos sobrevivir - le dice él mientras la abraza fuerte. -No te dejaré ir Misa.

-Yo tampoco Hikaru. Y sabes que te sigo amando. Te.. Amo - le dice ella sintiendo su meneo constante sobre él.

-¡Yo también!-

El tiempo pasa y él la sigue embistiendo con plena pasión lujuriosa. Su corazón se aceleraba sintiendo un golpe constante contra su pecho. Ella lo sentía latir y se sentía orgullosa por ello. Porque él rogaba de placer quedarse con ella y no dejarla ir. Le sería correspondida siempre y cuando ella lo dejase ingresar.

Ella gemía y emitía algún pequeño grito de placer y cada tanto le besaba su cuello y se lo mordía y lamía de una forma suave y dulce. Lo deseaba con toda locura.

-Misa. Voy a correrme -

-Pues ¡Hazlo y me correré contigo! - le confirmaba ella en un tono completamente Lascivo y desesperante mientras entralaza sus labios con los de él.

Hikaru y Misa llegaron a ese punto máximo que sus cuerpos les dieron la oportunidad de llegar. Nuevamente caían rendidos a sus encantos y sus cuerpos ya no daban para nada que no fuera acariciarse y verse a sus rostros con dulzura y admiración por el otro. Por rendirse a sus encantos. Difícilmente podrían separarse en un momento.

Día 3

Misa se despierta y estaba tapada con una manta. Despeinada intenta a buscar a su amado, pero no lo encuentra.

"¿Qué?. Me dejo sola. ¿Dónde se fue este desgraciado?. Sabandija. Encima que cogimos ahora me deja sola"

Con la manta envuelta en su cuerpo sale de la tienda de campaña y ve a Hikaru con el doopler haciendo anotaciones. Él escucho la cremallera de la tienda y ve a Misa sobresaliendo de la entrada de la tienda. El sitio estaba iluminado por una tenue luz de Led con baja intensidad.

-Buenos días

-Hola- Dice ella un poco sobresaltada. Ella sale envuelta en la manta y lo que protegía sus pies eran sus medias

Hikaru la ve venir a pasos acelerados, como si le fuera hacer algun tipo de daño. -¡Pensaba que me dejaste sola! - Le recrimina molesta

-No te iba a dejar sola. No quería desperarte. Roncabas profundamente dormida - le decía él mientras miraba su doopler

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta molesta

-¿Querías saber de qué se trataba esa espiral?. En realidad se trata de un hoyo que conecta con una esclusa de aire. Estuve definiendo la trayectoria. No podremos salir con la valquiria desde donde llegaron - decia Hikaru cuando fue interrumpido por ella

-¿Y Cómo sabes de donde venimos? - le pregunta ella nuevamente en un tono de enojo

-Porque fuí a explorar el sitio en donde se encontraba la valquiria. Entonces revise que por la zona en la que ingresaron, ya esta reforzado y sellado. Pero parece ser que los Zentraedis no la encontraron.

Misa ante esa confirmación. Le pega una bofetada a Hikaru y le empieza a golpear con sus puños en su espalda

-¡Maldito! ¡Me dejaste sola! - le decia ella fuera de razón

Hikaru la toma de sus brazos

-¡Espera loca de mierda desenfrenada sexual!. ¡Me estas lastimando! -

-Y si. Me dejaste sola ahí acostada. Pensaba que nos íbamos a despertar juntos. - recriminaba ella con furia

-Uy. Eres una loca ¿Sabias? - le responde él

-¡Si lo soy! -

Hikaru la toma con sus brazos y la arremete contra el piso mientras ella empieza a lagrimear

-¡Escucha!. Ya estoy harto de tus berrinches. Cálmate.-

Misa mira a un costado y Hikaru la suelta de ambos brazos. Ella lo empuja un poco para que la deje levantarse. -Quítate. Me voy a vestir - se alejaba de él dando pena de la situación, completamente desnuda

-Espera no puedes ir así desnuda. Tapate con esto aunque sea - Le dice Hikaru tapandola desde atrás con la manta

-Gracias. No lo necesito - le dice ella de mala gana y llorosa

Hikaru la toma del brazo y la gira sobre si misma de forma violenta-¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? Me acabaste de darme una bofetada por un capricho tuyo-

-¡SI. ¡Me dejaste sola!-

Hikaru la toma de su cuerpo con su mano, rodeándola por detrás, y sin ningun tipo de razón y contra su voluntad le clava un hermoso beso apasionado mientras ella dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Ella dejaba besarse por el y entrelaza sus piernas hacia el cuerpo de él levantándose del piso y tomando con sus ambas manos su rostro y devolviendole una serie de besos apasionados, con lengua.

"Misa no está bien. Tiene un desequilibrio emocional. Pero yo tampoco de verdad no lo estoy. ¡No puedo dejar de tocarla o besarla!. ¿Por qué tenemos esa atracción fatal y no hablar como personas normales?.

-Hikaru . Le dice ella mientras lo sigue besando nuevamente apasionadamente - "No puede ser. Es como un imán. Es imposible no dejar de besarlo o hacer el amor. ¿Por qué nos pasa esto en un sitio como este?"

\- Escucha Hikaru. Por favor -

-No puedo. Es difícil. ¿Qué carajo tienes que nos hace tan apasionados? Algo anda mal con nuestras hormonas-

-¡No lo sé!. Pero es una fuerza inexplicable. Es como que te odio pero a la vez te deseo y te amo. Me esta haciendo mal esto - le dice ella mientras lagrimeaba

-A mí también. No puedo evitarlo -

-Ni yo - le decía ella mientras seguía besandolo apasionadamente contra la pared completamente desnuda, mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello. Él decide bajarse el cierre de su traje dejando su torso desnudo y su cuerpo también. Solo tenia puesto los sleeps. Él ya estaba completamente duro y listo para la segunda vuelta y toma su miembro con su mano e intenta acomodarla para llegar al fondo nuevamente.

-Hikaru. ¡Por favor!. Quiero salir de aquí. Promete que cuando terminemos esto, te despertarás a mi lado- le dice ella lagrimeando y besandolo profundamente.

-¡Te lo prometo! - le decía él mientras empezaba a penetrarla nuevamente. Ya no eran simples gemidos. Ella gritaba completamente desenfrenada y sin razón. Lo abrazaba fuerte apoyando ambas manos en su espalda, mientras él la sostenía contra la pared, llendo de atrás y hacia adelante. Era una atracción completamente inexplicable.Él la besaba por todo su cuerpo desde su rostro, hundiendolo en su pecho mientras ella lo abrazaba contra él.

-Hikaru. Le decía ella llorosa ¿Tú me amas? -

-¡Sii! ¿Qué crees que hacemos esto por placer? -le pregunta Hikaru besandola e intentando observarla a sus ojos.

-No lo se. Pero estamos desenfrenados, completamente lascivos. ¿Eso esta mal? . ¡No quiero estar con otro hombre que no seas tú Hikaru! - le dice ella mirandolo a los ojos

-Ni tu Misa. Somos únicos -

-Si que lo somos - le dice ella devolviendole nuevamente un beso profundo jugando con su lengua y metiendola dentro de su boca.-Entonces no juegues conmigo -

-No estoy jugando. Te deseo -

-Y yo a tí -

Entre los dos volvía de nuevo la pasión. Era un ir y venir. Ya sus cuerpos estaban muy cansados. Pero intentaban hacer lo imposible para seguir.

-Espera. Déjame bajar -

-Bien, pero quiero abrazarte -

-Entonces siéntate y déjame abrazarte y estar arriba tuyo

El acomodaba su manta y se sentaba en el suelo. Ella lo toma de su rostro y se acomodaba para ser nuevamente tomada por él y seguir lo que hacían.

-Quiero seguir Hikaru - le dice ella mientras lo besaba profundamente a sus labios y se meneaba constantemente abrazandolo para no despegarse de él.

-Veamos si ahora te irás de mi - le susurraba ella a su oído

-No lo haré. Te lo juro - le decia él besandola nuevamente

-Quiero verte despertando conmigo -

-Así será - le dice él devolviendole la respuesta con un beso sumamente apasionado.

Ella lo tomaba del cuello sintiendo constantemente las embestidas que Hikaru le proporcionaba de forma dulce y otras un poco más compulsivas. Ella lo volvía a rasguñar en su espalda apretandolo hacía él. Mientras él la besaba a su cuello.

-Misa, ya no doy mas - le dice él rogándole para terminar lo que empezaron. Sus piernas ya no reaccionaban y ella se colgó sobre él ya exhausta y cansada.

Sus cuerpos ya no tenían energía y simplemente se desmayaron sobre el suelo que estaba cubierto por una manta.

-Hikaru. ¿Qué nos pasa?. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y de tener ganas de estar contigo

-No lo sé. Pero se siente bien-

-No dije lo contrario- le responde ella con dulzura mientras cerraba sus ojos para pasar al mundo de los sueños.

4 horas después.

Misa se despierta y ve a su amado durmiendo en la misma posición que quedaron. Ella se levanta primero del suelo y lo ve durmiendo plácidamente.

"Es extraño esto. Lo sigo amando pero esa sensación de tener sexo con él ha desaparecido. Espera. Solo esto pasa cuando ¿Me enojo?"

Hikaru se despierta dolorido en sus piernas

-Misa. Me duelen las piernas. Ayúdame a levantarme -

Misa le extiende la mano para levantarlo del suelo. Se sentía débil - Tengo sed -

-Espera un segundo. Ya te doy algo para que tomes. -

Misa se dirige a la tienda de campaña, primero para asearse un poco con agua a base de alcohol. Luego se coloca su traje de piloto y toma una botella de agua para alcanzarsela. Se la deja en su mano mientras él tomaba hasta la mitad para ofrecersela a ella. Acepta y toma de la botella

-¿Qué nos paso?-

-Aún no lo se. Pero hay algo extraño en nuestros cuerpos. HIkaru, cuando lleguemos al SDF-1, nos haremos un análisis de sangre.-

-Pero un momento. ¿Significa que todo esto que hicimos fue contra nuestra voluntad?-

-En realidad yo tenia ganas de estar contigo, pero no pensaba hacerlo contigo aquí. Sino cuando volvieramos. Algo nos pasó-

-Entonces... Pudo haber tenido algo que ver lo que tomé cuando estaba en cautivero con Minmay-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Si-

Flashback de Hikaru

Mientras Hikaru estaba con Minmay, sentia la necesidad de tomar algo.

En ese instante, Excedol estaba presente pero no Britai. Como comprendia de que quizas era mas accesible ante una solicitud, le pidió agua para beber.

-Oye, tú-

Exsedol oyó a Hikaru nombrarle. Se acerca al domo en donde se encontraba prisionero

-Sí Miclon, ¿Qué deseas?- le preguntaba amablemente

-Como sabrás, necesitamos agua. Estamos sedientos. ¿Podrás traernos algo para tomar?-

-Sí. Por supuesto-

Exsedol se dirige a un lugar cercando a la sala, pasando por una compuerta. Al rato le trae lo que parecían ser dos recipientes con un líquido parecído al agua. Se los introduce por una abertura.

Hikaru ya no podía mas de la sed. Antes de abrirlo, revisa su contenido y lo huele.

-¡Hikaru!, ¿Qué Haces?- Preguntaba Minmay-

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?, muero de sed. Toma hay una para tí-

-Yo no tomaría eso si fuera tú. Estamos en una nave extraterrestre. ¡Váyase a saber el contenido de ese envase!. Yo ni loca.-

-Ok. Hagamos una cosa. Déjame revisar su contenido y tomaré un pequeño sorbo-

Hikaru toma un sorbo. El gusto era un poco mas amárgo que el agua corriente. Pero esperó unos minutos y no sufrió ningun efecto adverso

-¿Ves?. No me paso nada. Ademas estos seres no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Entonces eso me da vía libre para tomarlo-

-Bien, tu hazlo yo no-

-Ok-

Hikaru se toma toda la botella. 5 minutos despues de eso, Misa, Roy, Thomas y Max los rescatarían.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Tu te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - le pregunta ella asombrada

-Si lo sé. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Perdoname yo no quise...-Lo interrumpió encajandole un beso a sus labios- Se lo que hicimos. Si algo provocó que aumentara la intensidad de nuestro deseo, no me molesta.

Me encanto y estoy contenta de que sucedió. Y jamás lo olvidaré - Le dice ella abrazandolo por el cuello. -Bien, ahora vístete y veamos que fue lo que estudiaste con del doopler ¿Sí?- le dice ella de forma dulce y con sensatez dandole un beso a sus labios

-Ok...- le responde Hikaru completamente embobado y con perdiendose en su mirada.

Fin Cap 22.


	23. Capítulo 23

Cap 23 **Husmeando**

Una vez que se vistió se acercó a Misa para estudiar lo que descubrió con el doopler. Estaba sentado uno al lado de otro, ella abrazándolo rodeando todo su brazo alrededor de su espalda y él tomándole la mano por el otro lado.

-Bien niño. Dime -

-La espiral que está en el doopler, corresponde a unas escalinatas que descienden a una zona profunda de aproximadamente 200 metros. Costo bajarlas, debido a que cada escalón mide 4 metros de altura. Tuve que ir bajando escalón por escalón, hasta una distancia segura. Desde ahí de aquí hacia acá - le indicaba en el doopler - Existe un "hipotético piso". Al principio me parecía una zona de carga, pero cuando ilumine con mi linterna Led, pude divisar lo que parecía una esclusa de aire. Creo que está destinada para tareas de mantenimiento de embarque. Pero el tamaño de su circunferencia es suficiente para que una valquiria pueda ingresar por allí. -

Misa por unos segundos en silencio observa el doopler. Analizando lo que Hikaru le explico.

-Bien - le dice ella acomodándose su cabello - Entonces lo que descubriste, fue una aparente esclusa. Ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente. ¿Cómo abrirla? -

-Ahí es el asunto - la observa a sus ojos de costado, girando nuevamente su vista al doopler - Debemos investigar más como están compuestos los sistemas de la nave o si esto llegara a tener una apertura manual. Que posiblemente supongo, podría ser la opción -

Ella con su mano, le gira su rostro para atraer su mirada - ¿Por qué estarías seguro? - le preguntaba ella para probar su seguridad.

-Porque ante emergencias o picos de energía bajos, las naves deben tener un sistema de apertura manual. Todas las tienen y me imagino que esta, no será la excepción. Salvo que los ingenieros Zentraedis sean malos - le dice él con seguridad.

-¡Muy bien! - le dice ella dándole un beso a sus labios. -¡Es el tipo de respuesta válida que esperaría! - Le dice ella acariciando su espalda y dándole una palmada.

-¿Qué soy tu perro recibiendo su premio? - le pregunta molesto

-Digamos que eres como un bulldog con alma de caniche - le dice ella en burla sonriéndole en forma sarcástica.

-Ja. El perro de la anciana sin cómo no - le dice él devolviéndole la burla

Ella le tira de la oreja - Ay ay ay. -

-Sí. La anciana que te cogió de tal forma que ni siquiera puedes caminar - Le dice ella mordiendo su cuello de forma suave.

-¡Bien!, tu ganas. -Le dice él intentando que se detenga.

-Muy bien bebé -Le dice ella dándole tres palmadas en la espalda moderadas mientras se ponía de pie -Vamos a ver tu descubrimiento. Luego iremos a ver la valquiria a ver en qué condiciones se encuentra y que no se la haya comido una rata mutante. -

-Antes del "Ballotage" que tuvimos, la fui a ver. Estaba en condiciones óptimas. Pero vamos de vuelta. Revise los sistemas y tenemos combustible de sobra –

-Excelente Hikaru. Vamos a movernos-

-Bien-

Ambos toman elementos imprescindibles para realizar la caminata hacia la espiral. Para ir a ese sitio, ambos tenían que descender 3 niveles hacia abajo y caminar aproximadamente unos 900 metros para alcanzarla.

El paseo seria largo. Para eso programaron algunos puntos de descanso. Mientras tenían la oportunidad de tomar algunas fotografías del interior de la nave.

Llegaron a un punto en donde estaban cerca de una zona de mantenimiento de Reguld. 5 mecánicos reparaban una docena de ellos con una aparatosa maquinaria, que solía parecerse a una pequeña fábrica. Misa y Hikaru observaban todo desde lejos a una altura del suelo.

-Mira eso, entonces no son tan diferentes a nosotros. Realizan mantenimiento en sus naves-

-Puede tratarse quizás de una zona de fabricación- respondía Misa mientras filmaba un poco el lugar. El sitio estaba bien iluminado, pero ellos se encontraban a una distancia prudencial para no ser descubiertos. –Eso parece ser una terminal constructora- Señalaba Misa a una zona en donde una cinta transportadora, traía algunos elementos de un Reguld para ser armado

-Misa, espera un segundo. Creo que se trata de una zona de ensamblaje además de mantenimiento, aunque puede funcionar también para ese fin-

-Esto es interesante bebe. Registraré todo, para que luego cuando regresemos nuestros ingenieros estudien todo esto y puedan realizar ingeniería inversa, y descubrir alguna ventaja y desventaja de ellos-

Mientras Misa filmaba todo, Hikaru reconoce a una de las figuras acercándose por una compuerta. Se trataba de Britai y Exsedol. Hablaban en su idioma. Hikaru codea a Misa para hacerle llamar la atención.

-Hey, mira. Esos son los que nos hablaron, mientras estábamos secuestrados con Minmay. Fílmalos-

-Ok- Le dice ella tranquila mientras apuntaba a ellos y tomaba zoom

-¿Qué crees que están diciendo?- Preguntaba Hikaru

-Déjame escucharles. Quizás por su tonada de voz, pueda deducir más o menos de que se trata-

_**A partir de aquí, se mostrará el dialogo entre Britai, Esxedol y los mecánicos que reparaban las naves, junto con demás pilotos.**_

-¿Pueden estar listas para dentro de unas horas?-

-Estamos trabajando para el nuevo aplicativo para inutilizar sus sistemas de ataque-

-¿Cómo funciona?- Pregunta Exsedol

-Sencillo. Los 60 Reguld tendrán que formar una línea. Una vez que alcancen el punto deseado, el impulso electromagnético ocasionara un serio daño en sus sistemas. Lo suficiente como para dejar inutilizada su nave. De esa forma podemos remolcarla a la Berrentzs, sin ocasionar mayores daños-

-Excelente Kadmir. Te felicito-

-Gracias señor. ¿Podré volver al satélite fábrica una vez que termine?-

-Por supuesto. Cuando termines aquí, explícale-

-¡Si señor! Apenas termine con los 60 Reguld, les explicaré como deben realizar la formación-

-Entendido, gracias por su colaboración ingeniero Kadmir Olzuan-

-Gracias a ustedes por déjame colaborar-

Britai y Exsedol se retiran del recinto mientras que Hikaru y Misa observan todo

-¿Crees que se trate de algo importante?-

-No lo sé. Pero espero que nos sea algo grave-

Misa revisa el doopler -Bien Hikaru, ¿Dónde?-

-Creo que es la compuerta derecha. ¡Esa!- Señalándole hacia una compuerta abierta que conducía a un lugar que estaba apenas tenía una leve iluminación-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-

-Tranquila, está todo bien-

-Sí, eso espero de ti- Le dice Misa con sarcasmo.

-Uf, eres odiosa-

-¡Cállate!, ¡vamos!-

-Si, como quieras. La anciana tiene razón-

Ella lo toma de su traje y lo levanta del suelo -¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIRME ANCIANA!?-

-¡Hey!, tómalo con calma Misa. Me estas levantando del suelo-

Misa observa que Hikaru tenía razón. Aunque Hikaru fuera de contextura delgada, Misa lo tenía levantado del suelo. Eso le sorprendió. Tenía una fuerza sorprendente y eso que ella es más baja de que él. Lo suelta –Vaya. ¡Qué carácter!-

Misa estaba sorprendida "Pero ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Cómo hice para levantarlo así del suelo?"

-Oye Misa, tranquila-

-Estoy tranquila, pero es que…. Bah… ¡olvídalo!, no sé ni para que te cuento esto-

Caminan hacia un costado de la compuerta por donde ingresaron. Descienden con unas sogas al suelo y sin emitir ningún sonido, intentan ir hacia la compuerta que Hikaru le indicó. Ingresan casi al instante.

-¡Vamos!, por aquí-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-

-¿Otra vez me lo estás diciendo?. ¡Demonios!, pareces un loro-

-¡Sigue caminando por favor!-

-Oh Dios. Que molesta eres-

Caminan un par de metros hasta acercarse a una zona inmensa. A simple vista se podia ver el gran hoyo que le habia mencionado Hikaru a Misa

-Alli es. Debemos descender por allí. Mira que los escalones tienen una altura promedio de 3 metros. Son altos-

-¿Cuántos son hasta donde pudiste ver la esclusa?-

-Más o menos unos 40-

-¿Qué?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo hiciste para volver tan rápido cuando desperté?-

-Misa, la primera vez dormiste como 6 horas. Me tomo 2 horas descender los escalones y otros 2 más o menos para volver a subir-

-Eres un loco, ¿pretenes que bajemos por allí hasta ver la esclusa que me dices?-

-Mira, si no quieres bajar, simplemente dame la cámara de fotos y te las mostraré-

-Bien, vayamos- Le decía ella de mala gana

"¿Y ahora que le pasa?"

Para descender, Hikaru y Misa tenían que ayudarse mutuamente con las sogas. Cuando Hikaru fue solo, se ayudo con una soga con gancho, pero al tener a Misa él solamente debería ayudarle bajar.

**Escalón 30.**

-Bien faltan pocos-

-¿Pocos? ¡Hace más de una hora que estamos intentando llegar! ¿Por qué no descansamos?-

-Bien-

Ambos hicieron un descanso. Misa sacó de su bolso unas galletas y le ofreció a Hikaru

-Este lugar de verdad esta desolado-

-Qué extraño que ningún Zentraedi se digne por bajar aquí-

-Quizás se trate de una zona antigua de la nave. Que este en desuso-

-Pero tú me dijiste que aparentemente por aquí podrían descender Battlepods enemigos-

-Sí, pero también mira lo que es este sitio. Esta casi a oscuras. Solamente nos guiamos por la iluminación de arriba. Solamente faltan unos 10 escalones más aproximadamente y llegaremos a donde llegué-.

Misa se acerca a él para hablarle mejor

-Más te vale que reciba una recompensa después acompañarte hasta aquí-

-Ohh jojojo. ¿De qué tipo de recompensa me estás hablando?- le pregunta él en una tonada pícara

Misa lo abraza por los hombros con su brazo derecho –Mmmmm no lo sé. Una rica cena cuando volvamos-

-¡Oye!, me dijiste que no éramos nada-

-Sí, pero no entiendes el concepto de no ser nada y el sentimiento mutuo que tenemos-

Hikaru mira hacia abajo intentando comprender lo que le dice Misa

-No entiendo. Tú me dijiste que aunque no seamos nada, ¿me sigues amando?- Le dice él mirándola de costado-

Misa acerca sus labios a los de él para darle un lindo beso pequeño -¿Es posible?- Le dice ella tomándolo de la barbilla. –A decir verdad me siento bien contigo. Estamos completamente trastornados Hikaru. No son normales nuestras reacciones, por si no te habrás dado cuenta.

No sé si lo que te ofrecieron para tomar, tiene algo que ver con nuestras reacciones anormales. Pero siento como que, nuestros sentimientos reprimidos salen a la luz, simplemente. Es como si tuviéramos cosas para decir y realmente es….-Mirando hacia arriba en sentimiento de esperanza-¡Mágico!-

Hikaru la mira medio desentendido, pero intentaba seguirle la corriente de la conversación –No sé. Son sensaciones raras las que tuvimos estas últimas horas. Sientes bronca por mí, por no haber escapado apenas tuvimos la oportunidad. No sabemos si Sempai y los demás pudieron salir de aquí. Quién sabe. Tal vez estén en la misma situación que nosotros-

-Pero tú viste una sola valquiria Hikaru. Y el doopler solamente detecta una-

-Pero ¿tú crees que hayan podido salir?-

-Nos enteraremos cuando lleguemos. Por ahora tendremos que intentar escapar nosotros mismos por nuestros propios medios-

Un silencio de unos segundos llenó la conversación

-Misa- la llama observándola de costado

-¿Si?-

-Cuando volvamos al SDF-1, nada será como antes ¿no?-

-Cambiarán un montón de cosas entre nosotros. Posiblemente no podremos permanecer juntos. Ya nuestros sentimientos son difíciles de comprender y apenas no estamos de acuerdo en algo, o peleamos o…-

-Hacemos el amor de forma Lasciva y desenfrenada. Pero ¿no es lindo para ti?-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te gusta?- le decía ella sonrojada

-Me gusta hacerlo contigo Misa. Y no es que tengamos solamente placer. También hay amor de por medio. Y eso me hace sentir bien-

Misa quería abrazarlo y darle el beso más lindo que una mujer le hubiera dado a un hombre en toda su vida. Pero necesitaba preguntarle algo importante.

-Quiero hacerte una pequeña pregunta-

-Adelante-

-Cuando estuviste en cautiverio con Minmay. En algún momento, ¿tuviste las ganas de estar con ella como la tienes conmigo?-

Hikaru al escuchar esas palabras, decide flexionar sus piernas y agachar su cabeza apoyándola en ambos brazos apoyados en sus rodillas

-Nunca se me dieron las ganas de estar con ella. Pero me dijo algo que realmente… no se…. me cayó mal-

Misa sorprendida ante esa declaración de Hikaru le redobla la pregunta sobre aquello.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me dijo…..-

**Flashback de Hikaru al momento de estar en cautiverio con Minmay**

-Hay algo que me gustaría decirte, si no llegamos a irnos de aquí con vida-

-¿Qué quieres decirme Hikaru?-

-El día del bombardeo de Hiroshima. Yo te llevé a ese parque para decirte algo importante. Estaba muy nervioso y necesitaba un lugar que encajara con la situación-

Minmay impaciente necesitaba oír esas palabras.

-Dime, ¿Qué tenías para decirme?-

Hikaru la toma de ambas manos –Que yo te amé-

Minmay se petrifico a escuchar esas palabras. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Intentaba comprender si realmente se trataba de alguna broma o alguna verdad que Hikaru tuvo oculta durante mucho tiempo. Minmay pone cara de lástima y mira hacia un lado -¿No te gusto lo que te dije?-

-Hikaru….. Yo-

-Espera, antes que digas algo necesitaba decírtelo. Verás. Antes de que sucediera todo eso, yo te amé. Te amaba con toda mi alma. Me había enamorado de ti todo ese tiempo. Y intenté decírtelo, pero no tuve la valentía en aquél tiempo. Sucedieron un montón de cosas en el medio. Te creí muerta pero mi recuperación tardó años. No salí a buscarte cuando pude- Hikaru empezaba a lagrimear- Intentaba repetirme que estuvieras viva. Le pedí a un amigo que averiguase sobre tu paradero, pero no había conseguido ningún tipo de información sobre ti. Ahora, teniéndote aquí frente mío quería decirte todas estas cosas-

-Hikaru de verdad… es muy lindo lo que me dices. Pero tengo que serte sincera. Yo no te amé y jamás lo hice. Siempre te quise como a un amigo del alma. De verdad yo tengo sentimientos hacia Kaifun -

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hikaru se sintió dolido y completamente resignado y triste. No podia entender como ella podría amar a otra persona que no fuera él.

-Entonces- **Hikaru mira hacia abajo** –Por más que ese día me hubiera declarado hacia ti. ¿Me hubieras rechazado?-

-No se…. quizás hubiera necesitado más tiempo para explicarte las cosas. No hubiera sido cruel contigo. Lo siento de verdad Hikaru- Le dice ella sintiendo una culpa pero siendo sincera con sus sentimientos- Yo de verdad siempre te quise como un gran amigo y no como un novio. No estuve nunca enamorada de ti-….

**Fin del flashback**

Misa se acerca a él y le da un fuerte abrazo y toma su cabeza apoyándola en su pecho, besándola para alejarlo y tomar con ambas manos su rostro para besarlo a sus labios

-Ahora entiendes por qué estoy molesta contigo. Porque la única mujer que te amo, te ama y te seguirá amando, seré yo-

Hikaru la mira a sus ojos –Lo sé. Ya no me importa Minmay, solamente que sea para una amistad. Estoy dolorido por su declaración, pero no quiero que quede como que yo me desquito conmigo. Porque yo a ti te amo- Le dice devolviéndole un rico beso a sus labios y ella haciéndolo que fuera apasionado. Se funden en un abrazo y ese pequeño beso se transformó en otro inicio para sus aventuras. Pero Hikaru decide pausarla –Espera Misa. Aquí no podemos. Debemos continuar- le decía él respirando agitadamente sintiendo su calor emanando de su cuerpo.

Ella también pasaba por lo mismo –Mira si me haces detenerme en un momento como este. Pero tienes razón. Ya no nos importa nada, hasta haríamos el amor en el pozo de una nave extraterrestre si quisiéramos- Le dice ella sonriente

-Jejejeje. Que locos que estamos-

-Sin lugar a dudas- Le dice ella acariciando su rostro –ok, continuemos Darling-

-Listo- solo faltan 10 más.

Llegados al escalón 40, era suficiente para divisar la abertura. Hikaru ilumina la zona que le indica a Misa más o menos.

-Tienes razón. Parece un tipo de esclusa, pero por lo que se nota no se ha usado durante bastante tiempo. Debe ser como tú dices. Para zona de embarque o puede pertenecer a un sistema de acople para extensión a otra nave-

-¿Puede servir?-

-Mmmmm creo que sí. Pero habría que buscar la forma de poder abrirlo-

-Espera, déjame probar el grosor de esta cosa. Quizás con los Misiles podamos abrirla-

Hikaru le extiende una soga a Misa para que él hiciera tope allí y pudiera descender cerca de la abertura –Sostenla ¿sí?-

-Bien. Tu desciende yo te tengo-

-Ok-

Hikaru desciende por ese sitio hasta hacer tope con el borde de la abertura cerrada. Intenta sentir la estructura sin generar demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención.


	24. Capitulo 24

Cap 24 **Insurrección**

-Misa, ilumíname aquí por favor-

Hikaru intentaba de buscar algún mecanismo que permita abrir la esclusa. No tenia ningun indicador de presión, algo que sobresalga entre toda esa masa de aquél metal desconocido.

-Ten cuidado Hikaru- le decía Misa mientras sostenía una de las linternas led que tenía a su disposición

El sitio estaba bastante oscuro y se hacía complicado estudiar la estructura de la esclusa.

-Misa, me parece que podremos derribarla y escapar con la valquiria. Mira, estoy viendo aquí que hay como una especie de bisagras. Quizás sea posible derribarla. Déjame sacarles unas fotografías-

-Bien pero date prisa. Creo que escuché algo arriba-

Misa observa hacia el cielo, intentando ver de dónde provino el sonido. Resultaba ser un sonido en seco, como si alguien hubiera hecho una pisada.

Hikaru saca unas fotografías de la aparente esclusa. -Listo, creo que con esto será suficiente-

-Bien, volvamos a subir y vayamos a donde se encuentra la Valquiria-

-¡Roger that!- Le respondía Hikaru mientras caminaba por la esclusa lleno hacia Misa por las sogas. Vuelve al escalón delicadamente intentando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Se acerca a ella.

-Bien, tendremos que subir de vuelta. Volver por donde vinimos y retomar por la segunda pasarela, para dirigirnos al sitio en donde se encuentra la Valquiria-

-Bien- le dice ella mientras lo observa con su linterna a sus ojos azules

-Ay... Me dejas ciego-

-Mmm ja ja ja ja. Se remarcan más tus ojos azules cuando te los alumbran- Le dice ella tomándolo de la cintura y acercando su rostro para darle un beso a sus labios.

-Jejeje. Veremos si funciona con los tuyos- Le decía Hikaru iluminándole

-Ayy. Jaja. No fastidies- Le dice ella mordiéndolo cariñosamente a los labios y dándole un lindo beso a sus labios, entrelazando los suyos con los de él.

-Misa-

-Dime-

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿Qué se te antojaba para cenar?- Le preguntaba mientras enredaba la soga a su hombro para prepararla y tirarla hacia arriba con un gancho.

-Mmmmm. No se sorpréndeme -

-Ja, me parece que esta vez no te será de gusto culinario la carne con patatas al horno que te hice la última vez-

-De verdad estuvo deliciosa esa cena. Pero podríamos probar algo más de nuestra tierra-

-Bien, déjame que se me ocurra algo y después te digo-

-Tu eres el maestro de la cocina- Le decía ella bromeando

"Mmmm. Es extraño pero parece que desde que le dije lo de Minmay, se encuentra de buen ánimo. Como si lo disfrutara" Pensaba Hikaru

"Ayyy siii. Ahora es todo para mí. Ya que no está interesada en él, finalmente se dio cuenta que ya no tiene nada que hacer con ella. Ahora se fijará en mi" Pensaba Misa

Subían los escalones con las sogas trepándose uno por uno. Cada uno lo hacía más rápido hasta que llegaron a la superficie. Pero de golpe sintieron las pisadas de un soldado Zentraedi que se acercaba. Lamentablemente los detectó

-¡_Hiagh!. ¡Dasu Micraan iet!_

-¡Misa nos descubrió!, ¡Escapemos!-

Hikaru y Misa corrían en una dirección, intentando perderse de vista con el Zentraedi que los acababa de descubrir. Empiezan a correr por el segundo corredor paralelo. Pero delante de ellos había otros dos y pudieron ver la situación.

-¡_MELKES MICRAAN!-_

-¡AHHHH HIKARU!, vámonos por aquí- Gritaba desesperada Misa tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a otra parte. Se metieron por debajo del piso, por donde pasaban caños y cables.

_**A partir de aquí pongo lo que verdaderamente dicen los Zentraedis**_

-¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se metieron?-

-¡Juik!, revisa por debajo del suelo. Deben estar por allí. Son como Mukras (un tipo de roedor autóctono que se encuentran en sus naves)-

Uno de los Zentraedis levanta el suelo falso y por debajo contenía solamente cables y tubos.

Misa y Hikaru se ocultaban por debajo de ellos sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Misa estaba nerviosa, temblando y no podía contener silencio y éste la tapaba de la boca y la mantenía quieta para que no hiciera ningún movimiento

El zentraedi sigue buscando. Toma una vara de un metal desconocido y empieza a golpear los tubos y pasándolo entre los espacios, para hacer tope e intentar ubicar a algunos de los dos.

-Aquí no están. Debemos informar a nuestro lord sobre esto-

-¡Hagámoslo!-

Ambos colocan en su lugar el piso falso nuevamente y se dirigen hacia donde se encontraba Britai.

-¡Dios!, eso estuvo cerca- Decía Hikaru -¿Misa?

En ese instante Misa estaba sentada sobre el suelo, tomándose ambas manos y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Misa estas bien?-

-¡Nooo!. ¡No estamos bien! Estoy aterrada. Tengo miedo y no sé si vamos a salir de aquí- decía ella llorando. -¡Quiero volver a casa!, a nuestro actual hogar el SDF-1 ¡HIKARU!- Lo abrazaba con fuerza sin ni siquiera soltarlo.

-Tranquila Misa, todo va a salir bien. Tenemos que ir a la valquiria- Le dice el mirándola a sus ojos y tomándola con ambas manos en sus mejillas. -¡Escucha!, ¡Solo escucha un segundo! Sé que la situación no es fácil. ¿Sí? Tenemos que intentar sobrevivir y escapar. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa. Porque seguramente alertaran a todos. Necesito que estés serena y tranquila. Concentrada. ¿Sí? Te necesito. Necesito a la Comandante Misa Hayase. Aquella persona tenaz y segura que conocí. Aquella persona que me enamoró que ahora está aquí conmigo- Le da un beso a sus labios- Misa. ¿Puedo contar contigo?-

Intentando de usar un poco de psicología para mantenerla calmada, Hikaru logra su cometido y casi automáticamente Misa deja de llorar como antes y su amado le limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos –Mira lo que pareces. Una muñequita de porcelana, muy linda por cierto- le dice él con dulzura para hacerla entrar en razón y darle tranquilidad, de que él estaría con ella protegiéndola, pero sabía muy bien que él solo no podría lograr salir de ese sitio. Necesitaba de la ayuda de ella también.

Misa se tranquiliza y siente como una atracción hacia él y casi automáticamente le encaja un beso a sus labios y lo abraza con fuerza- Hikaru. Quédate conmigo siempre-

-No te abandonaré lo prometo- Le dice él mientras le da un lindo beso apasionado.

La situación se estaba tornando bastante difícil para los dos. Tal es así, que ya no quedaban demasiadas fuerzas para seguir. Pero él le quiera demostrar que nada estaba perdido. Que con valentía y perseverancia podrían salir.

-Misa escucha-

Pero ella no quería dejarlo hablar lo seguía besando y no quería parar –Misa, espera. Sé que esto es muy lindo. Pero tenemos que seguir ¿sí?-

Ella intenta volver a la realidad, intentando recuperar su cordura –Ok. Lo siento Hikaru. Es que me dejo llevar por ti. ¡Vayamos!-

-Ahora debemos esperar. Vamos a movernos por aquí pero no alejarnos demasiado para no perdernos. ¿Sigue funcionando el doopler?-

Misa lo toma y lo reconfigura aumentando la intensidad de la luz, pero tenía la batería casi baja y las de repuesto se encontraban en su campamento.

-Hikaru, tiene poca batería. Si se terminan estamos fritos-

-Espera, sabemos cómo llegar a nuestra posición inicial. Si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer demasiado ruido y esperando a que las cosas se calmen, seguramente podamos volver tranquilamente. Por ahora apágalo para ahorrar energía. Pero tranquila Misa- Le decía Hikaru intentando mantenerla en sus cabales y que no entrara en pánico. Decide sentarse a un costado sobre un tubo. En el lugar que se encontraban era el lugar por donde pasaban el sistema de tuberías y cables. Los cuales eran de un aspecto bastante llamativo, de un material poroso y rojizo. Misa hace lo mismo sentándose frente a él mirándolo con calma.

-¿Crees que empezarán a buscarnos por todos lados?-

-Puede ser. Pero ahora nuestra prioridad es escapar. No podemos esperar un solo día mas. Tiene que ser esta noche. Creo que ya he estudiado lo suficiente todos los pasillos cruciales de este crucero de batalla Zentraedi. Nuestra única salvación es la esclusa esa que descubrimos-

-¿Puedes intentar ir en modo GERWALK?-

-Será posible, pero complicado. En Battroid sabes que no se puede. La Valkiria en las que vinieron es del tipo VT-1 Super Ostrich para entrenamiento. Solamente se puede usar en modo Gerwalk La variante VT-2 es la que puede alojar a dos personas en modo Battroid, así que intentaremos hacer lo posible para poder maniobrarla en modo GERWALK-

Misa no podía creer el terrible error que cometió. ¿Cómo equivocarse en ese detalle? Utilizar una Valquiria que solamente estaba destinada, a transformarse en modo GERWALK solamente.

Ante esa confirmación. Se pone más depresiva y agacha su cabeza en señal de torpeza y fracaso y empiezan a caérsele las lágrimas.

-¿Misa?- La mira sorprendido Hikaru

-He fallado. Soy una inútil. De haber sabido, no hubiera elegido un VT-1. ¡Que tonta que fui! ¡Una completa imbécil! ¡Todo por mi culpa!- Golpeaba una parte del caño con una patada maldiciéndose ella misma

-¡Shhhh!, ¡Misa!, ¡Nos van a descubrir!-

-¿¡Qué me importa!? ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Ya no se puede hacer nada!-

Hikaru se acerca a ella para contenerla y la toma de ambos brazos para que se tranquilice

-Misa, escucha. No tuviste la culpa. No iban a suponer que las cosas terminasen así. ¿Quién iba a saberlo? Tranquilízate. Serénate. No te enloquezcas por una decisión mal tomada. Todos cometemos errores en la vida y siempre existe la oportunidad de subsanarlos-

-Es que no entiendes. Yo fui hecha para no equivocarme jamás. Tuve una conducta militar intachable. Odio equivocarme. No estoy hecha para cometer errores. Y en esta misión crucial- mirándolo a los ojos- ¡He cometido el peor de los errores que una militar pudiera hacer!-

Hikaru intentaba contenerla para que no se sintiera mal consigo misma

-Misa- Le dice él tomándola de su rostro, pero ella intenta zafarse

-Doy pena ¿no?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si doy pena. Mírame- Le decía ella solloza y casi sin poder contener el aliento. En ese instante Hikaru sintió como su corazón latía con más rapidez de lo normal. Esa mirada perdida ante esos ojos color esmeralda, encendía su sentimiento de protección y entendimiento de consuelo que ella estaba necesitando

"Rara situación. Hace algunas horas me trataba mal, con desprecio y se burlaba de mí. Pero ahora se siente completamente indefensa como una gatita. Parece que odia perder y equivocarse. Oh Misa, así si eres realmente bella y tierna. Cualquiera se iría en esos ojos"

-No das pena. Son cosas que pasan- Le dice él sin poder contenerse acercando su rostro al de ella y dándole el mejor de los besos que un hombre le pudiera dar a una mujer. Un beso tan especial, que hasta ella se sentía protegida y acobijada.

Eso pudo detener su tristeza y se dio cuenta que su protector, al que amaba estaba con ella. Que no debería sentir miedo y que en verdad él la comprendía y no la denigraba como si alguien le apuntara con el dedo haciéndole sentir culpa

"Hikaru. Realmente eres especial. Eres una persona maravillosa. Me comporté como una idiota. Todo por mis malditos celos hacia Minmay. De verdad eres un ser maravilloso y tuve la suerte de encontrarte en este mundo. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para poder controlarme y ser la que tu prefieres?"

Ella se deja llevar por el beso de él y decide con sus ambas manos, tomarlo del rostro y continuar esa pasión que acaloradamente encendía su chispa nuevamente. Sentía que nuevamente lo necesitaba dentro suyo. Pero esta vez no era que sus hormonas estuvieran completamente descontroladas. Esta vez era como aquella primera vez. La vez que sus corazones se marcaron. No era salvaje ni brutal. Era más delicado el asunto. Él decide tomarla suavemente y sentarla encima de él abriendo sus piernas, para que ella pudiera abrazarlo con fuerza y pudiera estar más tranquila y cómoda. Ella incitaba un pequeño meneo, mientras el beso era apasionado y sus respiraciones ya se hacían un poco más agitadas.

-Hikaru. ¿Es seguro este sitio para lo que estamos a punto de hacer?- Le dice ella con preocupación y entregada completamente a él-

-Creo que sí. Sigamos- le dice él bajándole la cremallera de su traje para vislumbrar nuevamente su torso desnudo y sus pechos lindos y delicados, apoyándose contra los de él.

-Espera, déjame sacarme todo-

-Ok- Le dice él mientras también se quitaba su traje.

Lamentablemente eran de una sola pieza, para la incomodidad de ellos de no poder dejarse aunque sea una parte del mismo, para mantener el calor. Pero no era necesario. Porque tan apasionados estaban, que sus cuerpos ya sudaban.

Completamente desnudos vuelven a la misma posición. Ella arriba y él abajo. Como les gustaba a ambos. Parecía como que ella siempre le gustaba parecer dominar la situación. Pero el lugar no ayudaba para que él pasase arriba. Su ser ya estaba al límite. Misa todavía no intimaba con la necesidad de hacerlo tan deprisa, solamente quería sentir las acaricias de su amado, mientras la besaba y succionaba sus pechos, tales pezones ya se encontraban duros de la excitación que tenía. Misa ve todo el cuerpo lastimado de Hikaru, a raíz de los eventos sexuales anteriores que tuvieron. Ella intentaba comprender ¿cómo había hecho tal atrocidad?

-Hikaru. Estas lastimado- decía ella horrorizada

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Tú no pierdas de vista mi cara ¿sí?-

-Ok- le dice ella mientras intentaba introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de él, para entrelazar sus labios y manteniéndose abrazada a él.

Ya era hora de iniciar otra forma de trato y él decide tomar su ser e introducir aquella necesidad dentro de la vanidad de Misa. Lentamente se hacía rogar y el acople se hacia complicado, porque ella estaba tensa y sentía una ligera molestia. Pero intentaba relajarse cuando lo sentía venir de apoco. Se acomoda como puede y el meneo era lento, suave y delicado. Ella no alejaba sus labios de los de él. Ahora si verdaderamente estaban haciendo el amor verdadero, como tenía que ser. No era algo que fuera brutal desde el punto de vista. El odio se había dormido en ella y ya el primer plano de su serenidad y dulzura se hacía ver. Ella sentía la tranquilidad ante el pequeño meneo constante que se daba entre ellos dos. Hasta no habían gemidos. Solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones, que aunque fueran agitadas, eran constantes.

En completo silencio jadeaban de placer y amor. Ella para sentirse más cómoda, abre sus piernas para apoyarlas en el piso y ser más amable y no dejar que todo su peso recayera sobre él. Y decide acompañar el compás y menearse con él, tomándolo del cuello por detrás rodeándolo con ambos brazos mientras sentía que él la tomaba de sus glúteos acariciándola.

-Qué lindo eres- Le dice ella mientras lo besaba apasionadamente mientras que él le devolvía la misma sensación con sus lenguas entrelazándose dentro de sus bocas.

-Siempre te quiero a mi lado y no quiero que sufras-

-Yo me siento bien contigo Hikaru. Gracias por consolarme y por ser lo que eres conmigo- Le dice ella mientras lo abraza con fuerza mientras el meneo ya era un poco más rápido que antes y ya emitían algunos gemidos de placer. Y si, no todo sería amor solamente. El placer también se hacía notar en escena. En la besaba por todo su cuerpo cada vez que ingresaba más profundo a sus inmediaciones. Eran uno y las diferencias eran dejadas de lado. Cuando el amor prevalecía sobre sus cuerpos, la fusión era compresible a sus sentimientos mutuos de deseo que los perseguían. Pero los habían atrapado en ese sitio.

Quieran o no, la situación de adrenalina y desesperación hizo que terminaran así. Necesitaba del sostén, de la seguridad y de la confianza que él le trasmitía en este tipo de ocasión.

Ya estaban cerca del punto culmine, pero podrían aguantar un poquito más. Ella no quería hacerse rogar, pero Hikaru no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía a sus ojos. Por fin después de mucho tiempo, podría disfrutarla a su antojo sin ningún tipo de conflicto de por medio. No significaba que las dos veces anteriores hayan sido malas. Pero fueron con sentimientos mutuos de bronca y con un nivel de lascividad tales, que no se reconocían. Si era comprensible que estaban bajón presión ante sus molestias, pero el resultado era unánime y casi el mismo.

Pero esta situación era para darse lugar, a una sensación de respeto compartido. Jugueteaban con sus manos y caricias. Ella acariciaba su rostro mientras continuaba besándolo como aquella primera vez y él acariciaba su espalda, deslizando sus dedos a través de un camino enmarcado por sus vértebras, las que le generaban escalofríos de placer y una sensación de sudor frío que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Era el momento de terminar. Él con su mirada ya le daba una señal de que ya era tiempo límite y ella se guardaba el momento, para llegar juntos al cenit de la dulzura.

Finalmente un pequeño temblequeo de las piernas de Misa daban punto final a este momento único y podía sentir un pequeño baño indiscreto que descendía por su vanidad cayendo sobre él y goteando sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

"Oh Misa, eso sí que fue bastante dulce de tu parte" Él le devolvía ese gran favor de descargo besándola apasionadamente hasta que ella sintiera nuevamente su lengua sobre la de él.

-Ahora sí estoy tranquila. Gracias por este momento maravilloso-

-De mi para ti mi amor-

Deciden descansar un poco. No tenían con qué taparse. El lugar era oscuro y lúgubre, pero parecía que a ellos no les ocasionaba molestia, porque se tenían mutuamente. Ella recostada sobre él y su par abrazándola enredando sus brazos para que se sintiera protegida, mientras esperaban a que la situación se tranquilice.

Fin cap 24


	25. Capitulo 25

Cap 25.

**Warp**

Luego de esa terapia que tuvieron. La idea era esperar un poco más que la situación se tranquilice. Misa y Hikaru vuelven a vestirse. Luego de eso, se funden en un fuerte abrazo en conmemoración a lo que habían realizado hace instantes.

Con las ganas recuperadas Misa le pedía indicaciones a Hikaru para ver la forma de poder salir desde ese sitio y dirigirse a la valquiria.

-¿Por dónde iremos?-

-Debemos salir por dónde venimos o intentar buscar otra entrada para salir de esta zona de conductos. Debemos tomar la segunda pasarela paralela a la otra, bajar los 3 niveles, seguir 300 metros a la derecha, buscar la compuerta con forma de rombo y allí está la Valquiria escondida-

-Bien, vayamos despacio. No quiero que nos vuelvan a descubrir-

-Fuerte y claro Comandante- Le decía él pulgar arriba y aceptando el cumplido.

Moverse por esa sección en la que se encontraba no era fácil. Los caños eran inmensos y emitían calor. Misa no podía soportarlo y estaba sudorosa, al margen de la actividad sexual que tuvieron hace instantes. Caminaron un par de metros más y localizaron una abertura en el suelo. La atravesaron, pero algo le llamo la atención a Hikaru. Parecía un pequeño ducto en vertical, que podía llevarlos a otro nivel. Pero con desconfianza decide tirar un objeto para medir la profundidad, lo arroja y al poco tiempo el objeto hace tope. Igualmente no era de confianza bajar por allí si no fuera realmente necesario.

Prefirió seguir, pero Misa observo la situación. Con su temperamento habitual se sentía incomoda ante ese acto que realizo

-Ni ibas a pensar que nos arrojaríamos por ese agujero-

-Tranquila. No pensaba hacerlo. Solo quería ver que tan profundo era. Pero era una opción de vida o muerte si nos llegaran a descubrir. Uno nunca sabe ¿no?- Le decía él tomándola de la mano para no perderla de vista

-Si, como no- le dice ella en una tonada en desconfianza.

Avanzan unos metros más y divisan lo que parece ser una abertura que daba ingreso al piso flotante de la nave por arriba de esos ductos. Misa señala esa pequeña entrada

-Bien ya lo encontramos-

-Ok-

Cuando deciden subir por ese sitio, para el espanto de ambos aparece de golpe la silueta de un animal extraño, peludo con parecido a un roedor. Misa espantada de miedo se abraza a Hikaru y él queda atónito y sorprendido por aquel bicho que se les apareció.

-Dios, parece una rata, pero de verdad no lo es

-¡Sácame de aquí Hikaru!- gritaba ella con desesperación cuando el bicho los vio y se acercaba lentamente. Él se interpone por delante de Misa e intenta espantarlo. El bicho se queda quieto mirándolo. Se hacía ver completamente. Hikaru estaba en lo cierto, parecía una rata pero tenía una joroba bastante extensa y su cola era apenas cortita. Era como un conejito de indias.

Al principio parecía que ese roedor no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño, pero se acercaba a ellos con simple curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba. Misa aterrada permanecía detrás de él.

-Lárgate. -Gritaba Hikaru para que se fuera pero solo lograba llamarle más la atención. Se empieza a acercar cada vez más. -Misa, tú corre. Yo haré que ganes tiempo.

-¡Hikaru no! Ven conmigo.

-¡Tu ve Misa! Déjamelo a mí - decía Hikaru mientras sacaba un cuchillo militar desde uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Misa al observar esa situación, sabía lo que se avecinaba. Si no mataban a ese bicho, los acosaría y perseguiría por todo el sistema de tuberías.

-Misa. No veas - Le decía Hikaru ya con un tono de voz más elevado. Obligándole que se fuera de ese sitio.

-No me iré. Me quedaré contigo - le decía ella haciéndole frente también y con una tonada firme y seria.

Hikaru la ve de costado. -Si vamos a morir, moriré contigo. Prefiero eso antes de conocer a otro que me haga enojar como lo haces tú - le decía ella mirándolo de costado, con una mirada diferente a la de hace unos segundos.

"Dios. ¿Otra vez? Cambio nuevamente su forma de ser. Hace unos segundos le tenía terror, ahora quiere quedarse conmigo y enfrentar a este bicho"

-Bien como tú quieras Misa -

Al escuchar eso lo ve de reojo con una mirada de decepción y enojo ante esa respuesta.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Sabias? - Dice Misa en pequeño susurro, cosa que Hikaru lo escucho. Pero en la forma que se lo dijo, sabía que era para calmar las tensiones. Además disimuló una leve sonrisa.

-Seguramente después de esto volveremos a coger como siempre y nunca salir de aquí, lasciva sexual - le decía él recriminándole, pero con una tonada sarcástica observando fijamente con el cuchillo en su mano al ser que tenían en frente. - Además, creo que nos podemos comérnoslo. Estoy podrido de la mierda de comida que haz traído. Quiero imaginarme que tenemos frente nuestro a una vaca para faenar. -

\- Bien. El primero se lo carga - decía ella con una mirada desorbitada.

Ambos corren hacia el roedor gigante, que más que enfrentarlos quería escapar por el terror de Ichijo - Hayase. Ambos se acercan al costado del bicho y con sus cuchillos de combate, empiezan a apuñalarlo sin piedad, como un cerdo rogando por su vida. El ser cae al suelo moribundo y con un charco de sangre que se hacía cada vez más notorio. Hikaru y Misa estaban completamente ensangrentados.

Pero lo más llamativo era que ella no recordaba nada de ese episodio. Al darse cuenta como se encontraba, con un cuchillo en su mano y la mitad de su cuerpo bañado en sangre le entro la desesperación y el miedo.

Hikaru la ve confundido. "¿Qué le paso? Fue apenas un instante que se comportó de forma valiente y ahora hasta no puede ver sangre. "

Hikaru no podía entender, por qué los cambios repentinos de Misa. Pareciera como que otra persona se despertara en su interior y empezara a actuar por ella. Le resultaba de verdad bastante extraño.

-Misa. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tú que crees. No entiendo lo que me paso. De golpe todo se nubló y entre en razón con un cuchillo en mano y toda ensangrentada.

-Decidiste combatir conmigo a esta criatura y lo acuchillaste hasta matarlo.

-¿En serio hice eso?- Se preguntaba Misa sorprendida -Ni siquiera podría matar a un animal.

Hikaru intentaba mantener la calma y no decirle nada. Se acerca a ella y toma un poco de agua y una toalla que tenía en el bolso de ella, para limpiarle. -Ya está, no pasó nada. Escucha sigamos. Intentemos salir de este sitio. Vayamos a la valquiria.

-Ok- Decía ella

El roedor alienígeno estaba tirado en el suelo. Ellos deciden esquivarlo, pero sin antes Hikaru observa que podría ser apropiado aunque sea llevarse algo de él y poder usarlo como alimento. Decide desmembrar parte de una de las patas traseras, que eran las que a simple vista tenían más carne. Misa ve la situación

-¡Qué asco!-

-¿Por qué? No sabemos si hoy podremos irnos y nuestros recursos son escasos. Aunque sea no creo que tenga algo que nos pueda hacer mal. Podríamos cocinar las patas aunque sea. Solamente sería carne.

-Eres verdadero carnívoro Hikaru- le decía ella con cara de asco

-Se ve que nunca has ido de campamento y quedado a la deriva por 12 días en un bosque.

-¿A tí te sucedió?-

-No fue una crítica, fue algo que me pasó- Decía Hikaru asintiéndole y mientras desmembraba una de las patas de la criatura. -Tuve que aprender a cazar y alimentarme de lo que fuera. Desde frutas, hasta un Jabalí. Tuve que cazarlo y no me quedó otra. Casi él me mata. Pero tenía un pequeño fusil a aire comprimido con balines de plata. Eran casi tan nocivos como un arma de verdad, para un bicho de esas características. Encima en punta. Tuve que vaciar todo la munición para matarlo.

Misa se sentía avergonzada -Lo siento, no sabía que habías pasado por tal situación.

-Despreocúpate. Tú no te imaginarias por donde he estado o vivido. Igualmente eso no fue nada, comparado con lo del bombardeo. Pero en fin. Ahora estamos aquí en una nave alienígena, jugando a ser pulgarcito y pulgarcita. Necesito comer carne.

Misa al escuchar lo último, sonrió y emitió una pequeña carcajada -Bueno, a decir verdad no la estamos pasando tan mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-No estamos solos. Le decía ella mirándolo de costado con una sensación de tranquilidad y una mirada angelical que lo penetraba a través de sus ojos. Hikaru al verla se sonroja e intenta controlarse

-Bi bi... Bien. Escucha. Necesito un pedazo de la toalla para envolver esto. Sé que suena grotesco. Lo cortaré tipo filete y guardaremos lo que podamos.

-Puaj. Tú encárgate- Le decía Misa dándole un pedazo de toalla, cortándola con sus manos tirando de ella hacia los costados -Tema.

-Gracias.

Hikaru despellejaba el pelaje de la pata. Fuera de parecer verdad, parecía una pata de jamón. Cortó varios filetes de un tamaño razonable. Obviamente pensó en ella por si quisiera también. Cortó uno presas de filete y las envolvió en la toalla. La idea sería cocinarlas después. Una vez que llegaran a la Valquiria.

Las coloca sobre la toalla abierta y envuelve el contenido haciendo un nudo. Luego corta otro pedazo de toalla y utilizando su ingenio, ata uno de los extremos en la bola formando un nudo. De esta forma parecía un pequeño bolso de mano y se lo cuelga en el brazo.

-¡Listo! Tengo la cena.

-Espero que no sea nuestra última cena.

-¡Ajá!, jejejejeej. Ya no hablas en singular. Se te hace agua a la boca niña.

Misa queriendo admitir un poco lo que le dijo Hikaru, eleva un poco el mentón en señal de soberbia -hhmmm. Veremos si puedes hacer algo apropiado para esta noche.

-Ya verás. Bien, vámonos. A propósito, ¿Cuanta batería queda en el Doopler?.

-Veamos...-Misa enciende el doopler y ya le quedaba muy poca batería, pero fue suficiente para constatar mas o menos la ubicación en la que se encontraban -Estamos cerca. 130 Metros por debajo del suelo. ¿Tanto hemos recorrido?

-A decir verdad no me he dado cuenta de aquello. Bien, salgamos por donde vino esa cosa y vayámonos de aquí.

Se fueron en dirección por donde vino el roedor. Una pequeña entrada los subía al suelo verdadero. Toman por esa entrada y caminan pegados a la pared sin intentar emitir ningún sonido que llame la atención.

La situación se había calmado. Pero en cualquier momento algo podría surgir. En ese instante Misa nota algo raro.

Observaba que el ambiente se desmaterializaba, como que se volvían transparentes y se solidificaban nuevamente. Era una mala señal.

-¡Espera Hikaru!.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?

-Algo anda mal. Creo que estamos en una situación de cambios en el espacio y tiempo.

Hikaru ve a su alrededor en el ambiente de la nave y Misa tenía razón. Algo estaba pasando,

-¿Intento de Fold?

-Así parece. Creo que esta nave tiene la misma capacidad del SDF-1 de poder realizar Fold, pero esto es diferente. Cuando hicimos un Fold con el SDF-1, fue al instante. No hubo anomalías en los objetos. Aquí es raro. Es como si se desmaterializa el espacio.

-¿Te refieres a que estamos viajando a una velocidad diferente?

-Algo así. Como velocidad Warp.

-¿Qué?

-Según la teoría de la relatividad, para poder viajar a velocidades cercanas a la luz, se debe desplegar y generar una energía tan fuerte para abrir un portal en el espacio y tiempo y poder dicho vulgarmente, "doblar la luz". Entonces para eso, se tiene que viajar a velocidades muy veloces. Tan veloces, que puede provocar cambios en el espacio en el que uno se encuentra. Tenemos malas noticias.

-¿Qué son las malas noticias?

\- La mala noticia es que mientras viajamos a velocidad Warp, el tiempo desde afuera de nuestro sitio corre más rápido que en nuestra posición. Lo que significa que depende lo que dure el Warp, habrá pasado más tiempo desde el exterior hasta nuestra esfera actual.

\- Entonces cuando volvamos al SDF-1 ¿Habrá pasado más tiempo de lo normal con respecto a nuestra posición actual?

-Siento desilusionarte, pero creo que puede caber la posibilidad que sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Depende a la velocidad que este viajando esta nave. Puede ser desde días hasta décadas. Pero despreocúpate. Seguramente estos seres no quieran dispersarse demasiado del tiempo. Deben saber perfectamente que si su misión principal, es hacerse con el SDF-1 no viajen tan rápido.

-Espero que tu teoría sea como dices – Decía Hikaru con suspiro

-Bueno tampoco no es para tanto.

-Eso lo dices porque no has pasado el mismo tiempo que yo aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que has permanecido aquí?.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta pero creo que 5 días.

-Uno más del cual estoy aquí.

-Bueno ya ya. Dejemos la charla científica para otro momento. Busquemos el sitio de la Valquiria.

-Sí, si es posible caminar por estos sitios en este instante.

-No será tan difícil, intentémoslo.

-Ok.

Ambos se toman de las paredes, pero resultaba difícil caminar en ese ambiente, mientras la nave hacia un Warp. Pero por suerte, llegaron con comodidad hacia donde estaba la Valquiria. Estaba con un sistema de camuflaje. Rick con un leve destello a través de un control remoto que tenía en su muñeca, desactiva el camuflaje tipo refractante

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntaba incrédula Misa

-¿Te acuerdas que antes de nuestra segunda vuelta, tú te enojaste porque te mentí que fui a ver la valquiria'.

-Ah sí me acuerdo. Estaba muy enojada.

-Pues bien que te gustó- Le decía él guiñándole un ojo.

Pero ella se acerca a él para abrazarlo y darle un simple beso en sus labios. –Bien, ¿contento? Espero más momentos así, pero por favor, no quiero caer en tus encantos en este momento.

-Bien.

Hikaru abre la capota de vidrio y se acerca a los controles. Pero la nave no reaccionaba. No encendia.

-¡Rayos!.

-Debe ser el Warp. Esta afectando a algunos aparatos eléctricos. Mira – Le decia Misa mostrándole el Doopler que emitia señales completamente extrañas y sin sentido.

-Tienes razon, esperemos a que esto cese. Mientras tanto permanezcamos aquí, es mas seguro. Este sitio debe ser un almacen.

-Así parece. Pero esta muy descuidado. Se nota que no son muy buenos con el tema del mantenimiento. Tan sofisticada parece esta semejante nave, que ni mantenimiento obligatorio tiene. Note en algunas zonas, que hasta oxido parecía existir.

-Eso nos da la pauta de que no son tan diferentes a nosotros, en la manera de construir naves.

-Bueno a decir verdad, el SDF-1 es de origen alienígena, pero lo terminamos acondicionarlo a nuestras comodidades. Pero a simple vista, esta nave es muy diferente a la nuestra. Tiene un diseño aún mucho más lúgubre.

-Igual el único lugar que me llamó la atención, fue el hangar en donde se encontraban esos BattlePod enemigos. ¿Qué pudo ser eso?.

-Quizás los estaban preparando para una operación en particular. Que espero que no sea algo catastrófico para nuestro querido nuevo hogar.

-Espero que saldramos de aquí lo mas pronto posible- Se siente un ruido en el estomago y el hambre ya llamaba.

-¡Vaya!, ahora si te agarro el hambre.

-Si es verdad. Que mala suerte que no tengamos el anafe de plasma con nosotros.

-Bueno, esperemos un rato aquí y volveremos a nuestro campamento.

Mientras hacían tiempo hasta que el Warp terminase, Hikaru y Misa charlaban sobre diversos temas.

-Explícame.

-¿Si?- Consistía Hikaru

-¿Cómo es eso del campamento que tuviste una vez?

-Hace varios años, cuando estaba en la escuela de aviación. Hicimos un campamento con Max y Sempai en Aokigahara

-¿¡Allí!?

-Si

-Ni que me paguen voy a ese sitio.

-Es que en realidad fuimos a una zona vigilada de camping, cercana al lago Saiko. Pero resulta que el espíritu aventurero de Max me costó perderme en el bosque. Quería conocer el bosque en donde todos se suicidan.

-Se dice que es tierra de nadie y cuando uno se adentra en ese bosque no sale jamás. Además esta embrujado- Decía Misa recordando lo que escuchó alguna vez. -¿Cómo fue que terminaron en un sitio así?

-En realidad la idea era tener unas vacaciones de verano tranquilas.

-Podrían haber escogido una playa.

-Pero Max no quería. Es alérgico al sol. En su estadía en Estados Unidos, sufrió mucho eso porque sus padres Vacacionaban en Fort Lauderdale. Un día se quemó de tal manera, que lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Desde ahí comprobaron que no podía exponerse al sol.

-Ja j aja. Me imagino todo rojo.

-Te cuento que no sería demasiado gracioso. Además tú también eres blanca. A propósito. ¿Tú vacacionabas?

-Solíamos ir a una casa de veraneo de unos amigos de mis padres en Shizuoka.

-¿Te gustaba la playa?

-Digamos que no me molestaba. Pero disfrutaba un poco del sol.

-¿Modesta para vestirte?- Le preguntaba Hikaru en irónicamente

-¿A qué te refieres?. No era una exhibicionista. Usaba bikinis simples.

-Je je je. Ok, te jactas de eso pero sin embargo conmigo eres una Lasciva.

Misa se acerca a él con intenciones de hacerle algo que él no suponía, hasta que lo abraza con su brazo alrededor y le da un rico beso. –¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?.

-Bueno a decir verdad eras modesta pero conmigo lo contrario.

-Es porque no tenía a ningún chico con quien divertirme

-¿Conociste a alguien antes de mí?

-mmmmm. Había un chico que me gustaba. Pero jamás acaparé su atención. Fue una vez. Él era hijo de un amigo de mi padre, va más bien un colega. Pero mi padre era bastante castrador y no permitía que ningún chico se me acercase.

-Oh eso es triste.

-Así es. Tuve que esperar la mayoría de edad para que finalmente pudiera manejarme sola en esta cruel vida. Hasta que te conocí a ti. Mi primer amor- Le dice ella brillándole sus ojos mientras él la abrazaba también.

Pasó una hora más o menos hasta que finalmente Misa observó que el Warp cesó.

-Hikaru. El Warp ya terminó. Veamos el mapa en la Valquiria.

Hikaru se sube a los mandos y prende los sistemas de la nave. Activa el visor del mapa.

_"__CARTOGRAFÍA NO DISPONIBLE"_

Indicaba la pantalla, completamente negra. Solamente un punto verde en el centro y el radar que funcionaba, pero el mapa no estaba disponible.

-Misa, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

-Si lo veo. Estamos muy lejos de nuestro campo de visión universal. Significa que estamos en un lugar inexplorado por nuestros telescopios. Si el Warp nos llevó bastante lejos, supongo que será para recargar provisiones.

-Entonces deberemos esperar a que vuelvan a una zona determinada conocida por nosotros.

-El mismísimo SDF-1.

-Bien, ni modo. Deberemos quedarnos aquí. Oye, ¿Por qué no nos mudamos a este lugar cercano a nuestra valquiria? Este es un gran espacio y por lo visto es más acogedor que aquél hueco que estábamos metidos. Además esta es una zona de almacén. Dudo que circulen mucho por aquí. Si todavía no han descubierto ni siquiera a nuestra Valquiria, entonces significa que no buscarán por aquí.

Misa decide revisar un poco el sitio y Hikaru estaba en lo cierto. No pasaba mucho personal por ese sitio. Era un escondite perfecto, hasta esperar que la nave se reacomodara y volviese a la helioesfera del sistema solar.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que volvamos por nuestras cosas?

-Si, vayamos ahora. Ya conocemos el camino.

-Bien.

Ambos vuelven al antiguo hueco en donde dejaron la tienda de campaña con sus pertenencias.

Envuelven todo y regresan hasta donde estaba la valquiria. Por suerte el personal de la nave se habia reducido. No quedaba casi nadie.

De vuelta en la valquiria, Misa y Hikaru deciden extender de vuelta la tienda pero por detrás de uno de los trenes de aterrizaje en modo Gerwalk. De esa forma pasarían desapercibidos. El sitio era medio lúgubre, pero ayudaba bastante a camuflarse de posibles Zentraedis que quisieran emboscarlos.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, Misa toma otra de las baterías para remplazar el Doopler.

Mientras Hikaru toma el Anafe de plasma y empieza a cocinar parte de la carne que le quitó al roedor alienígeno. Parecía tener buena pinta. Envolvió la sarten con una tapa, para que el olor no se hiciera evidente.

-A decir verdad, como que me dio hambre.

-¿No era que le tenías asco?

-Puedo imaginarme que puede tratarse de carne de vaca.

-Mira, no es tan diferente a la carne de vaca. A decir verdad este bicho estaba bien alimentado.

-Pobre de él. Fuimos unos salvajes. Quizás no quería hacernos daño.

-Era él o nosotros. Además tú fuiste la que primero lo apuñalo- Le decía Hikaru simulando una sonrisa.

-De verdad no recuerdo esa situación. Siento como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo.

-Ya veremos de que se pueda tratar tus cambios de ánimo y personalidad.

-Si lo que tomaste llega a tener algo que ver, te juro que me encabronaré bastante contigo.

-Si la causa de tus cambios de actitud, tienen que ver con eso, entonces no podríamos entablar una conversación normal entre nosotros dos ahora en este instante.

Hikaru decide abrir la tapa que cubría la pequeña sartén y ve como 2 filetes se cocinaban. Decide cortar un pedazo. –Bien, la prueba de fuego. Hikaru se lleva el pedazo a la boca con unos palillos y empieza a masticar ese pedazo de carne. Era medio dura, pero no era grave. En si un poco grasosa pero para nada horrible. –Mmmhh. No está mal.

-¿A ver?- Dice ella acercándose y tomando un pedazo de la carne de ese roedor y llevándosela a la boca. Empieza a masticarla y su sabor no era para nada feo.

-Podría haber sido peor.

-Es carne fresca Misa. De por sí me sorprende que este tan rico.

-Bien, comamos.

Ambos preparan una mesa discreta sobre la tienda de campaña. Hikaru toma un filete y se lo pone a Misa en un plato de plástico, con dos palillos, un tenedor y un cuchillo. Él hace lo mismo con su plato. Empiezan a saborear la cena que de por sí no era lo mejor, pero era bastante rico.

Se nota que Hikaru había hecho cortes exactos y precisos a la altura de ser magros. La pata de ese roedor era generosa.

-¿Qué tal?

-No está mal. A decir verdad al principio me dio un poco de rechazo, pero uno se acostumbra.

-Ja ja. Entonces iré a buscar a otro.

-Nooo. Ni lo sueñes. A ver si todavía este bicho era parte de una comunidad y ahora nos están buscando por asesinato.

-Ja ja ja. Ya me imagino nuestros carteles "buscados por comérnoslo".

-Ya nada me sorprendería. Por lo que hemos pasado, je je je je. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

\- Ja. Tal cual. No veo la hora de darnos una ducha bien fría. Esta nave como que tiene un ambiente bastante tropical.

-Sí, noté eso cuando llegamos por primera vez con Roy y los demás. Apenas ingresamos, el calor se tornaba insoportable.

Comen un poco más. Hikaru hizo todos los filetes, para que la carne no se echara a perder y durase más. Aunque tuvieran que comérsela fría. Comieron 2 filetes más cada uno y ya estaban satisfechos. Decide guardar los sobrantes en un contenedor pequeño, cortado en pequeños cuadraditos.

Ordenan un poco el sitio y Hikaru guarda el anafe.

-Bien Misa, si tienes sueño puedes dormir. Yo estaré vigilando.

-Si por favor, estoy bastante cansada. Después si quieres podemos túrnanos. Descansas tú y yo vigilo. Despiertamente por cualquier cambio que suceda o si ves algo raro.

-Si no te preocupes. Tú duerme- Le decía él mientras le daba un beso a sus labios.

Se recostaba sobre el suelo con una manta y intentando conciliar el sueño, mientras Hikaru salía de la tienda y observaba hacia afuera para vigilar.


	26. Capítulo 26

Cap 26. Escape

**Nota al lector: bueno. Este es un capítulo largo. Así que a leer con paciencia. Gracias.**

Hikaru vigilaba la entrada a la tienda de campaña. Cada tanto utilizaba su linterna Led, emitiendo un leve destello hacia una esquina o sitio en donde creía escuchar un ruido.

Para suerte de ellos dos, era un momento de tranquilidad.

Mientras estaba allí de guardia, una serie de pensamientos se le venían a la mente. Haciendo un resumen de todo lo sucedido desde que llego a la nave Zentraedi, hasta el intento de rescate por parte de Misa

"-Que horas. Ya nada tiene sentido a lo que está sucediendo actualmente. Misa comportándose rara, cambiando su personalidad constantemente. O está molesta conmigo o tiene necesidad de tener sexo.

¿Por qué tiene esos comportamientos tan ciclotímicos? -Observándola mientras dormía de espaldas acostada- "Es una chica muy especial. De verdad lo es. Siento en el fondo que estoy enamorado de ella, pero este enamoramiento nos va a terminar por herirnos. Porque no es normal.

Ella está enojada porque su operación de salvamento, no salió como esperaba. Yo en realidad quería que Minmay se fuera, porque ella no tenía pinta de sobrevivir en un sitio como este. En cambio nosotros dos, tenemos un entrenamiento que nos capacita para este tipo de situaciones.

No quise hacerla enojar. Pero después de aquellas tres veces que estuvimos juntos, en este sitio, de verdad es algo peculiar. Es como que todos sus sentimientos salen a la luz, en diferente tipo de formas y estados. ¿El hacer el amor es uno de los tantos métodos de frenar nuestras tensiones?."

Hikaru se sentía confundido. Todo este tipo de situaciones, hizo que su cabeza le despertaran un montón de interrogantes ante los cambios de actitud de Misa. No era normal tener ese tipo de actitudes. Tener sexo en un lugar lúgubre, como una nave alienígena. Si una persona cuerda pensara lo que sucedió, no sería normal desde el punto de vista ante la situación que atraviesan actualmente.

Mientras seguía vigilando, oye un pequeño gemido de molestia. Misa se estiraba y se despertaba de su larga siesta. Se acerca a Hikaru y este la ve.

-¿Descansaste?

-Sí, pude dormir por suerte. Ya me siento mejor- Le decía a Hikaru mientras el espacio vital entre ambos se hacía más pequeño, acompañado por un abrazo por parte de ella. -¿Quieres dormir un rato?

-No tengo muchas ganas. Si tengo un sueño que no doy más, te aviso.

-Avísame por favor Hikaru. No quiero verte así- Le decía Misa mientras le daba un ligero abrazo sintiendo su calor "-Sigue siendo casi el mismo. Pero temo que me vuelva loca de vuelta y haga cosas que no deba. Estoy preocupada por mi condición. Cuando vuelva al SDF-1, urgente un análisis a mí a Hikaru"- Pensaba Misa preocupándose por su condición.

Aunque la situación se había calmado entre los dos, la tensión era mínima. Una vez llegado a ese sitio de la nave, deberían ir pensando su estrategia para salir.

Misa por su parte enciende el Doopler para buscar alguna anomalía externa hacia la nave y lo que ve le llama mucho la atención.

-Hikaru. Mira.

Se acerca a ella para observar la pantalla. -¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy recibiendo lecturas extrañas externas en la nave. Como si hubiera otros objetos alrededor de ella.

-Pero el objetivo del Doopler. ¿No es detectar objetos moviéndose además de generar una lectura de objetos solidos?

-Sí. Pero hay algo que no encaja. Es como si la nave hubiese ingresado a una zona de aparcamiento.

-No me digas que llegamos a su base central.

-Podría ser eso o tratarse de objetos espaciales, pero la segunda opción ya resultaría ser ridícula. Los objetos que se encuentran dentro de su campo están inmóviles y -Apuntando a la pantalla de uno que aparentemente se movía hacia una dirección- por ejemplo este se mueve despacio y con rumbo.

-Hay que intentar salir de aquí cuanto antes. Y tiene que ser ahora.

-Espera. ¿Por qué salir en un momento como este?-Decía Misa- La idea sería quedarnos aquí y esperar si volvemos a cercanías de nuestra nave. Considerando que quieran volver a divisarla- Decía Misa teorizando.

-Mira no es mala la idea. Pero no estaría mal penetrar sus divisiones, revisar de quienes se tratan estos individuos y recobrar más información. Mientras más sepamos de ellos, mejor podremos prepararnos para un posible ataque. ¿Tú no querías estudiar eso?

Al escuchar lo último que dijo Hikaru. Misa se sorprendió. Ella pensó en eso todo eso.

Flashback. Hace varias horas antes...

Mientras Hikaru vigilaba, sentía que su cuerpo agotado por el cansancio, perdía sostén. Cuando apenas cierra sus ojos para descansarlos, siente una mano detrás suyo apoyándose sobre su hombro. Era Misa.

-Hikaru, se me ocurrió algo.- Él se sobresaltó y la miró de reojo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ella tenía la cara descansada y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Se sentía un poco desorientado, porque se despertaba de un leve letargo causado por su cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió?

-Ya que la nave se está aproximando a la base central. Podríamos adentrarnos en ella, investigar cómo está compuesto sus fuerzas de ataque y recobrar la mayor cantidad de información posible en base a su civilización. ¿Qué me dices?.

Hikaru la mira sorprendido e intentar analizar lo que dijo. Primero, ¿Cómo sabía que se dirigían a la base central? Además dormía, de golpe se despertó y fue con la intención de acercarse y susurrarle eso.

-Ehh. Sí, no hay problema. Lo que tú digas Misa.

-¡Gracias Hikaru!- le dice dándole un beso a su mejilla y yéndose nuevamente a dormir.

"-¿Qué bicho le picó a esta mujer? Hace un rato estaba profundamente dormida y se despierta de nada y me viene a decirme esto. De verdad, no sé lo que le pasa.

Fin del Flashback.

Misa consternada por lo que le contó Hikaru. Estaba asustada pero preocupada por esas reacciones sin sentido. Una oficial de su rango, no podría sin ni siquiera tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

-No entiendo. Yo ni siquiera supondría que estamos en su base central. Quizás fue un leve desliz mío.

-¿Sueles ser sonámbula?

-No lo soy. Pero ante situaciones de estrés puede surgir.

-Espero que no intentes hacerme ningún tipo de cosa "rara" mientras no me encuentro despierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le dice ella sonrojándose.

-Bueno... últimamente estas atravesando por una situación un tanto complicada. Quisiera decir que no estamos locos.

Misa se acerca a Hikaru para darle un abrazo suave y sensual, abrazándolo por detrás de su cuello y acercando sus labios con los de él, rozándolos y abriéndolos para acoplarlos levemente y aprisionándolos suavemente y alejándose delicada y lentamente, con un sonido característico dominado por su cariño y sensualidad.

Ella lo ve a sus ojos y emite una pequeña risita y suspiro.

-Hikaru... Si estamos Bien así. Por favor no arruines el momento.

-OK. Le decía él con una mirada de asombrado.

En ese instante, durante ése pequeño clímax de amorío se escuchan unas voces metálicas. Al principio creían que provenían del exterior. Pero era un tanto extraño. Hikaru ve de costado y se suelta de Misa delicadamente y sale de la tienda de campaña y puede oírse desde la cabina de la Valquiria como esas voces apenas audibles, salían de unas bocinas.

Hikaru decide dirigirse al habitáculo y ponerse las bocinas a uno de sus oídos. Misa lo acompañó. Era un dialogo entre Zentraedis.

-Debe ser que interceptamos su señal de radio.

-Escuchemos.

**_A partir de aquí se escucha el dialogo entre Boddole (Boldoza) y Britai. Aunque Hikaru y Misa no entiendan nada de lo que ambos dicen. Deciden grabar todo, con la grabadora de vuelo del VT-1_**

Boddole tenía a Britai en una sala junto a Exsedol a su lado. Escuchando las últimas novedades acontecidas con el SDF-1.

Boddole estaba sentado en una butaca, enfrente de ellos una pequeña mesa ratona de metal los separaba apenas 1 metro (en escala Zentraedi) y dos butacas eran la que se encontraban por delante de él, en donde estaban ubicados ellos dos.

-Así que ¿Por qué crees que estos seres puedan ser la Protocultura?.- Preguntra Boddole con curiosidad

-Mi señor. Hemos podido ingresar a su circuito cerrado de video transmisor, pudiendo constatar que la vida allí dentro es parecida a lo que alguna vez fuera la Protocultura.

-Corran imágenes por favor- Decía Boddole.

Mientras se emitían algunas imágenes, en una de ellas se puede ver claramente a Hikaru y a Misa tomados de la mano, en su primera salida romántica dirigiéndose hacia el Nyan Nyan, mientras se besaban.

Boddole ante esa acción emite una asombrada expresión. -¡Ahhh! ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

-¡Era lo que le intentaba mostrarle señor!- Le decía Britai con afirmación. -¡Estos seres pueden ser vestigios de la Protocultura!. Necesariamente no significa que pueda tratarse de ellos, pero pueden ser descendientes directos.

Boddole emite una señal para que corten la trasmisión del video. Mientras toma un vaso el cual su contenido era similar al agua mineral, toma un sorbo y lo vuelve a dejar en la mesa metálica ratona.

-En ese caso. Deberemos recobrar más pruebas. Propongo que enviemos 3 espías miclonizados, para conocer aún más como es la vida dentro de su nave. En base al informe que emitan, tomaré una decisión al respecto.

Si llegaran a ser la mismísima Protocultura o los descendientes de ellos, haré un alto al fuego y pretendo conocer a su líder. Pero de lo contrario, la idea original estará en marcha. Capturar la antigua nave perteneciente a la armada de supervisión y matar a su tripulación.

Britai intentaba mantener la cordura ante esa decisión. En el fondo sentía que no quería hacerles daño, pero Boddole era muy firme con sus decisiones. Sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento, decide aceptar las decisiones de su líder.

-Si mi señor. Prepararemos a nuestros mejores 3 hombres para infiltrarlos en la nave. Ya hemos preparado una operación para inutilizar los sistemas de su nave por poco tiempo. La idea era hacérnosla con ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Emitiendo un impulso electromagnético. No dañaremos sus sistemas, pero nos daría tiempo para la infiltración.

Boddole se queda pensativo y observándolo con una mirada penetrante y desafiante, mientras Britai traga saliva en señal de nervios.

-Bien. Acepto tu operación. Quiero que ingreses a tus espías y mientras tanto diles que monitoreen todo. A por cierto, te tengo malas noticias.

-¿Cuáles señor?

-Por si no te has enterado. Moruk Lap Lamiz (Azonia) también está interesada en la nave de esos miclones. Tampoco es para que te apresures, pero debes tener cuidado. Se ha contactado conmigo y planea también investigar y hacerse con la nave. Ahora mismo estaría planeando una operación paralela a la tuya y mandaría a sus fuerzas Meltladi a combatirla. Por lo que escuché también quiere capturar miclones para interrogarlos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Desde cuando hablas con Lap Lamiz?- Pregunta Britai sorprendido

-No hablé con ella porque quisiera, simplemente me contactó. Dijo que ella también estaba tras los pasos de esa nave. Además después de la campaña de Eurera (una guerra anterior al universo Macross en la cual las Meltladi sufrieron pérdidas importantes) siente sed de venganza. Recuerdas que combatir contra la Armada de Supervisión no fue fácil para nosotros ni para ellas. Aunque tengamos 5.700.000 de naves, las de la Armada de Supervisión nos superan en tecnología.

-Espero que no sepan utilizar su arma secreta.

-¿Te refieres al cañon positrónico? Si llegan a usar esa arma, estamos acabados. Es por eso que siempre los hemos atacados de lejos. Pero apenas nos acerquemos, seguramente se activará y aniquilará a un gran número de nuestros cruceros de batalla- Le decía Boddole advirtiéndole

-De eso no debe preocuparse señor. Hemos tenido cautela, es por eso que no los hemos atacado fuertemente. Pero depende cual sea el caso, si nos viéramos en aprietos deberíamos usar nuestro potencial de ataque.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Britai!. ¡No quiero que la dañes demasiado!

-Sí señor, disculpe por mi cuestionamiento- Le decía Britai en reverencia.

-Bien. Pueden retirarse. Exsedol

-Sí señor.

-Usted estará a cargo de la operación y contactará con los 3 espías cuando sea necesario. Quiero que eviten todas las sospechas posibles.

-Entendido señor.

Ambos se retiran de la sala y vuelven a su nave.

-Lord Britai, ¿cree que Boddole no quiera destruirlos?

-Hasta no comprobar fehacientemente de que se trate de la Protocultura, nuestras fuerzas permanecerán en posición de guarda, hasta que decidamos que hacer. Por ahora nuestra prioridad es evitar a toda costa que las Meltran quieran interferir con nuestra operación. Debemos apresurarnos y tomar riendas sobre el asunto.

Quiero que elijas nuestros mejores hombres para esta operación. Pongámonos en marcha y avisemos que en 20 tirs (minutos) partimos de vuelta a la posición original de la nave de los Miclones.

-Sí señor. Asintió Exsedol, mientras caminaban de regreso a su nave. En el camino se encuentran con Galtrek Sionfu. Un par de Britai

-Lord Galtrek.

-Britai. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vengo con noticias desde el espacio exterior.

-Ya veo. Estuve recién en vuestro Satélite fábrica. Los nuevos modelos de Flemenmik ya están preparados para el combate. Son tercera generación. Supongamos que en 1 Per (Mes) ya estarán preparados y enviados a Berrentz. Lord Boddole Zer está entusiasmado en revisarlos.

-Ya que vino desde el Satélite Fábrica ¿Cómo se encuentran los nuevos dispositivos de impulsos electromagnéticos que nos prometió mostrarnos?- Preguntaba Exsedol entusiasmado

-A já. Jaja. No me olvidé de usted Archivista. A decir verdad, los impulsos Noumeld funcionan bien a corta distancia. Pero los Primeld son más eficientes para largo alcance. Tenemos unas 200 unidades, para proporcionar a nuestros Reguld. ¿Les interesaría alguno en especial?

Britai y Exsedol se miraban entre ellos en signo de confirmación.

-En efecto Lord Galtrek. Si fuera tan amable de darnos unos treinta por lo menos, para probarlos en nuestras naves, se lo agradeceríamos.

-Bien, les diré a mis hombres que hagan el traslado de mi crucero al suyo, con el equipamiento indicado. ¿En cuanto sale mas o menos?.

-En 4 IT´s mas o menos.

-Bien. Tienen tiempo. Me contactaré con Alzmer para que prepare el traslado a su nave.

-Gracias Lord Galtrek

-De nada Lord Britai, archivista- Se despedía Galtrek mientras se alejaba de ellos, en dirección a contactarse con Boddole Zer.

Mientras Britai y Exsedol volvían a su nave por el corredor. -¿Desde cuándo conoce al Capitán Lord Galtrek?

-Fue hace tiempo. Él nos ayudó en una batalla clave, contra la armada de supervisión. Después de eso no nos vimos por un tiempo, pero cada tanto mantenemos el contacto y colaboramos con armamento e información.

-¿Sabe lo de los Miclones?.

-Sabe lo justo y necesario.- Decía Britai.

-Entendido mi Lord- Respondía Exsedol.

De vuelta Misa y Hikaru

Una vez finalizada la conversación entre los tres, Hikaru desactiva la grabadora de radio.

-¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no sean malas noticias. Debemos prestar atención a lo que suceda ahora y si planean volver al SDF-1, debemos aprovechar ese instante para escaparnos de esta nave. Creo que tenemos información valiosa, como para compartir con el Capitán Global y el Doctor Lang.

-Bien. ¿Quieres salir del crucero y ver lo que hay afuera?

-Hagámoslo.

Previamente se cercioran de dejar todo en condiciones y lo más oculto posible. Activan el Doopler intentando localizar una salida. A metros de allí una escotilla estaba abierta. Caminan despacio paralelo a pasarela, bien pegado hacia los costados para no ser vistos fácilmente.

-Los niveles de oxígeno son normales.

-¿Será allí? –Preguntaba Hikaru señalando una entrada con una luz potente

-Creo, vayamos

Al acercarse, era una escotilla conectado a un puente de metal. Apenas salieron pudieron divisar el ambiente enorme en el que se encontraban.

Parecía un lugar inmenso sin ningún tipo de límite de espacio. Miles hasta millones si se podría ver a simple vista, de cruceros de batalla estacionados uno al lado de otro.

Tenía la impresión de un vasto mundo infinito que nunca terminaba.

-¿Estás viendo lo que veo Hikaru?.

Hikaru estaba estupefacto sin decir una palabra. –Misa… tienes que filmar esto y sacarle fotografías- Hikaru la toma por los hombros ¡¿SÁBES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! ESTOS TIPOS NOS VAN A ANIQUILIAR. ¡NO TENEMOS ESCAPATORIA! SON MILES Y MILES DE CRUCEROS DE BATALLA COMO ÉSTE- Decía Hikaru intentando contener el aliento

Misa también se encontraba preocupada y completamente consternada. Pero intentaba mantener tranquilidad. –Hikaru, escucha se lo que ves y también es difícil estimar lo que vemos frente a nuestros ojos. Pero ahora en este momento no debemos bajar nuestra guardia.

Es muy importante que esta información caiga en buenas manos. ¡Es nuestro deber informar a todos lo que hemos descubierto aquí!.

-No sé si podremos llegar a tiempo. Estamos lejos del SDF-1 y la única forma de volver es mediante ellos.

-Hikaru, escucha no te desanimes- Le decía ella tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos. -¡Debemos sobrevivir! Escúchame. Si quieren destruirnos ya lo habrían querido así. Pero hay algo que les llama la atención y eso somos nosotros Hikaru. Quieren averiguar más sobre nosotros. Todavía tenemos tiempo. Solamente han sido ataques esporádicos, con el fin de capturar nuestra nave. Tranquilo Hikaru- Le decia Misa intentando calmarlo.

Para Hikaru era demasiado ver esa imagen. Tantas naves de batalla juntas en un solo sitio. No podría comprender la envergadura a la que estaba observando en ese momento.

Pero por suerte, ella estaba con él. Lo calmaba e intentaba que no se fuera de quicio con algo semejante.

Mutuamente como que se cuidaban y no querían cometer errores entre ambos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Investiguemos más. Podríamos atravesar este puente y dirigirnos al otro lado. Vayamos a ver que hay en aquél edificio- Decía Misa señalando hacia el puente conectado con un edificio inmenso de forma de rombo.

Ambos caminan por el mismo. El puente tenía una forma muy extraña. Las rejillas en el piso apenas tenían unos espacios porosos. Ellos pudieron observar que debajo de ellos, habían más edificios flotantes y demás naves. El sitio era prácticamente enorme. Calculando a ojo, debería tener una extensión de varios kilómetros de profundidad. No se podía medir con ciencia cierta, pero era infinito.

-Este lugar sí que es enorme. ¿Podría tratarse de un planeta?

-Todo puede ser posible aquí. Lo que para nosotros nos parezca extraño, para ellos es común. Sino imagínate nuestro planeta, con sus continentes.

-Sí, pero no me imagino a estos seres llegando a nuestro planeta y saludando así como si nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es por eso que debemos intentar conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible para evitar algún ataque sorpresivo, que pueda perjudicarnos gravemente.

Cruzaban el puente hasta llegar al otro lado. Una vez allí a la derecha una compuerta conducía a lo que parecía ser un almacén. Varias cajas se agolpaban una encima de la otra. Tenían un distintivo para diferenciarlas. Unos indicadores de luz led, de colores determinados. Misa observó que los haz de luz, eran rojos, verdes y amarillos entre los más característicos. También violetas.

Como curiosidad, un cartel mostraba con su color el posible contenido de la caja. Pero el idioma era indescifrable. Nada parecido a lo visto en la tierra. No compartía nada de ningún alfabeto conocido por el hombre. Eran jeroglíficos alienígenas que no significaban nada para ellos dos, pero sería de gran utilidad para corrobar el contenido de la página.

Pero por simple intuición, existía un lenguaje universal de colores. Suponiendo que el rojo sería algo prohibido, peligroso o que se debiera tener precaución, el amarillo algún material que requiera un tratamiento determinado y el verde medicinas, objetos más amigables. Igualmente no jugaría a las adivinanzas en un sitio como ese. La idea sería explorar.

Misa saca algunas fotografías y filma un poco el sitio.

-¿Sabes qué Hikaru? Deberíamos intentar con ir a…-

Ella es interrumpida por Hikaru, quien la toma de la mano sorpresivamente para llevarla detrás de una caja, para esconderse. Un Zentraedi se acercaba por la pasarela y precisamente se dirigía al almacén para recoger algunas cajas, para apoyarlas sobre una plataforma flotante que parecía una carretilla transporta pallets. Se aleja en dirección hacia la nave de donde vinieron.

-Gracias cariño.

-De nada. Creo que tal vez se traten de suministros. Puede ser que en cualquier momento se embarquen hacia el espacio.

-Ni lo dudo, mejor volvamos ya hemos visto suficiente por aquí- Decía Misa tomándolo de la mano a Hikaru para irse de donde vinieron, pero siendo cautelosos. Vuelven a la nave y se dirigen a su escondite. De regreso allí, en la tienda de campaña organizan un poco el sitio para permanecer en silencio un rato y pensar sobre toda la operación.

-Ahora será cuestión de esperar Hikaru.

-¿Cuánto mas permaneceremos aquí?. Ya quiero volver al SDF-1.

-Pronto lo sabremos. Esperemos que se den prisa. Por lo que noté anteriormente en su hangar, estaban planeando algo grande. Quizás un ataque en gran escala.

-Espero que no sea esa la única opción.

-Cuando bajamos hacia esa espiral, recuerdo que vimos como una docena de aquellos Battlepods enemigos estaban siendo modificados. No era algo común. Puede ser que se tengan un plan guardado desde hace tiempo e intentarán probar suerte con algo nuevo. Espero que los demás estén bien en el SDF-1.

Por un tiempo un silencio se inmutó en ellos. Ya no se les ocurría nada por decir. Cada tanto Misa tenia la mirada perdida a un punto fijo y Hikaru observaba a su alrededor intentando decir algo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-Preguntaba él

-¿A que te refieres?- Lo miraba de costado

-Digo, desde hace horas que estamos tranquilos y no hemos llegado a nada que no fuera un discusión- Decía Hikaru sonriendo.

Misa miraba hacia abajo en un punto fijo. –No me he olvidado sobre lo que hablamos hace unas horas, cuando llegué a rescatarte. En si sigo molesta todavía, pero esas dos últimas veces que hemos estado juntos, no sé si realmente era algo que salió desprevenido, o simplemente tuvimos ganas de hacerlo por nuestro enamoramiento.

-A decir verdad, yo te sigo queriendo por mas que te haya hecho renegar. Nos dijimos cosas horribles, pero nuestra discusión fue estúpida. Comparable a de niños de jardín.

-Desde que he venido a este sitio, no he dejado ni siquiera un segundo en pensar en ti y en como escapar- Decia Misa mirándolo con una mirada, que ya era mas que adorable y sensata.

Hikaru se sonroja. –Si, desde luego… que… si….

-Ja ja ja- Misa se acerca a Hikaru colocándose al lado de él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, junto con sumano en su brazo- Eres tierno cuando quieres.

-No lo hago apropósito- Le decía él mientras la abrazaba con su otro brazo para tenerla cerca.

-En serio dime, ¿No has hecho nada raro con Minmay?

-Define raro para ti. Si te refieres a que tuvimos sexo, la respuesta es no. Y si tuvimos otra cosa mas…. Ejem….

Misa cambia un poco estado de ánimo preparándose para lo peor. Empieza a verlo con ojos penetrantes, pero ya no de dulzura sino de enojo. -¿Qué significa eso en tu diccionario?.

-Mira, voy a contártelo. No quiero que te enojes.

-Bien, hazlo.

-Le di un beso a Minmay. Pero según ella no fue nada. Estábamos presionados por el grandote Zentraedi de nombre Britai. Porque quería ver que es la protocultura.

Misa más que enojarse se sorprendió ante la declaración de Hikaru. -¡Lo siento!, no quise hacerlo en serio.

Misa agachó su cabeza un poco tristona. -¿Te gustó?- Le pregunto en voz baja

Hikaru no sabía que responder y dijo lo primero que le salió de su corazón. –Mira, era la primera vez con ella. Si tengo que decírtelo sí, me gustó. Pero…

Misa se zafa de él delicadamente. Y lo mira de frente con una mirada perdida y triste y sus lágrimas apenas saliendo, pero sin ser cataratas. -¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Tú querías escuchar la verdad. Mira sé que es difícil. No soy un mentiroso.

Misa se pone de pie y se dirige a una zona alejada de él, para simplemente acurrucarse con una manta y dormirse, mientras lloraba en solitario. Pero Hikaru no quería rendirse y verla sufrir. Se acerca a donde se encontraba ella e intenta levantarla con manta y todo y ponerla sentada en el suelo, sujetándola de los hombros.

-Misa. No llores. Me haces sentir mal.

-¡Ya lo lograste! ¿Qué tengo para decirte?- Le decía ella mientras lloraba a través de esos ojos de color jade

-Misa, por favor.

Ante ese último por favor, Misa le dijo las palabras mágicas para que le doliera en su corazón, su corazón confundido que no sabía a donde ir.

-TE ODIO- Le dice ella con una voz ronca y desganada al borde del llanto. No quería verlo, no sentía necesidad. Simplemente quería escapar de allí. Ese te odio, le remarco su corazón y lo desgarro por completo.

-Misa…..- Le susurra él mientras quiere acercarse a ella y darle un beso, pero sorpresivamente ella se zafa y no quiere aceptarlo. En otra realidad lo hubiese preferido.

-Encima mentiroso. Me dijiste que se abrazaron y ahora también se besaron. Te odio Hikaru. Ya no quiero verte. Le decía ella mientras se alejaba de él y salía de la tienda de campaña.

Hikaru decide dejarla ir. "-Que idiota que fui. Esta vez si la cagué. Solo le dije la verdad y ahora, ya está todo perdido-"

Apenas piensa en eso, sienten un sonido como de una compuerta cerrándose. Hikaru y Misa prestan atención en eso.

-Creo que ya nos estamos llendo-Decía Misa reincorporándose y llendo a hacia una zona de la tienda de campaña y tomando el doopler. Lo enciende de vuelta y observa que la nave estaba empezando a maniobrar y alejarse de su base central.

-¿Nos estamos lleno?

-Así parece. ¡Bien!, es nuestra oportunidad. Hikaru, vayamos al VT-2. Desarmemos la tienda. Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Pero qué sucede?.

-¡Tú hazme caso! Es una orden.

-Ok. Le responde él de mala gana.

En el Doopler, Misa detecto un foco de energía que estaba empezando a generarse. Posiblemente se tratase de un hipotético Fold, pero no estaba segura. Entre los dos intentan tomar sus pertenencias y desarman la tienda de campaña como pueden. Una vez realizado esto, se suben a la Valquiria. Hikaru delante de ella y Misa como pasajera.

-Enciende los sistemas- Le dice ella en una tonada firme

-Si Misa. Le responde él un poco desganado.

Al encender los sistemas de la Valquiria, Hikaru ve que las lecturas son extrañas. Posiblemente Misa tenía razón. Algo grande estaba por suceder.

-Hikaru, prepárate. Tendremos un Fold en este instante. ¡Cierra los ojos!

-Bien.

En ese instante, se genera un destello que los enceguece por 1 minuto. Pasado esos 60 segundos Misa y Hikaru se reincorporan dentro de la valquiria, parecía todo normal. Hasta que la Valquiria empieza a detectar el radar del SDF-1.

-¡_Capitan Global!, tenemos señales desde el puente. El enemigo se está acercando a nuestra posición!- _Decía una voz femenina que parecía ser la de Shammy.

-¡SHAMMY!- Gritaban al mismo tiempo Hikaru y Misa

-¡Hikaru es nuestra oportunidad!, escapemos.

-¡Bien!, sujétate.

Mientras Hikaru prendía los motores del VT-2, Misa intentaba contactarse con el puente del SDF-1.

-¡Aquí la comandante Hayase! ¿Me escuchan?-

-¿¡COMANDANTE!?- Preguntaba Shammy desde el otro lado -¡ES LA COMANDANTE HAYASE! ¡CHICAS CHICAS!, ¡ES MISA!-

-Hola Shammy, escúchame bien.

Desde el otro lado Shammy no podía contener la emoción y simplemente se larga a llorar, se escuchan gritos de ovación y alegría desde el puente. Se notaba tan entusiasmo, que Global tuvo que interceder.

-¡Hayase Kun!, estas viva, gracias a Dios- Decía Global emocionado, pero intentando contener un poco las lágrimas.

-¡Bruno!- Decía Misa lagrimeando también. -¡Estamos bien!, somos Hikaru Ichijo y yo. Estamos escapando de la nave Zentraedi.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿MISA?-

-¡Roy, jajajajajaja!-

-¡SEMPAI!- Gritaba de alegría Hikaru que tampoco no podía contener la emoción

-¡Espera!, intenten salir ya detectamos tu posición, los sacaremos inmediatamente de allí- Decía Roy

-¡Hermano!, espero que estés bien ahí con la Comandante- Decía un tan entusiasmado Max también

-¡Amigo! ¡Allí vamos!

Hikaru estaba en modo GERWALK como le había indicado Misa, en su intento por salir se topa con algunos Zentraedis en el camino, pero eran sacados fuera del camino por la velocidad de la Valquiria que volaba entre los pasillos. Hikaru había estudiado minuciosamente los pasillos. Se acercaron al lugar en donde se encontraba la espiral descienden inmediatamente y con unos misiles destruye la compuerta y como bien lo habian estudiado salen al espacio exterior. Pero durante su escape, pudieron divisar que unos Pods enemigos salían tras su búsqueda, pero no fue sino hasta encontrarse con el Skull-1 de Roy y la Valquiria de Max, junto a la de Thomas y otros 3 pilotos.

-Bienvenido a casa, ¡Escóltelos! Bebe, los escoltaremos, no estarás en tus cabales para maniobrar así que te ayudaremos a aterrizar.

-Gracias a Dios Sempai, ¡Gracias a todos! Decía Hikaru emocionado y llorando.

Mientras se estaba llevando una batalla, la Valquiria de Hikaru se acerca lentamente a la zona de aterrizaje interior de la Prometheus, junto a las Valquirias de Max y de Roy. Varios vehículos tierra se acercan al VT-2, pero inmediatamente a ellos se acercan personas con trajes protectores y cubriéndola con una burbuja inmensa antibacterial.

-¿Qué es todo esto? Decía Hikaru molesto

-Son los protocolos de Quarentena Hikaru. ¿Tú crees que entraríamos así nomás por una puerta? De seguro- Misa lo toma por detrás agarrándolo de su traje con furia -¡Vamos a descubir que tomaste completo idiota!

-¡Hey! Suéltame.

La enfermera Elena Bountime y el Dr Lang se acercan a la escotilla, con trajes y dando la señal de que podían descender de la Valquiria.

-¡Teniente Ichijo, Comandante Hayase!, están a salvo. ¡Gracias a Dios! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fueron.

-¿Bastante?- Pregunta Hikaru mientras era asistida por 2 enfermeras y ayudado a descender de la nave. Se sentían obviamente agotados y exhaustos. Serían derivados a sala de primeros auxilios, para ser atendidos inmediatamente.

-Después les explicaremos con tranquilidad. Súbanse a las camillas, rápido.

Eran subidos a unas camillas, por precaución y eran llevados a través de un corredor todo cubierto por una "víbora antibacterial", respetando los protocolos de Quarentena. Se acercan a un elevador, que los conduciría directamente a una sala médica, donde serían examinados.

Fin Cap 26.

**_Bueno mis queridos lectores. Ahora vendrán los momentos de tensión._**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo. Dejen Reviews para que me den más ganas de seguir escribiendo jejejeje._**

**_Saludos_**


	27. Capítulo 27

Cap 27. Análisis.

El hospital del SDF-1 era de un tamaño considerable. Su capacidad de albergar 1300 pacientes lo transformaba en un eslabón importante, para atender todo tipos de urgencias.

Desde el regreso de Hikaru y Misa, no hubo tanta conmoción desde hace tiempo. Ambos fueron derivados a una sala preparada especialmente, para las funciones de protocolo de Cuarentena.

Durante la construcción del SDF-1, ya de antemano se establecieron ciertos reglamentos y procedimientos sea cual fuere el incidente que se diera.

Uno de ellos era el procedimiento protocolar de Cuarentena.

El procedimiento era el siguiente; .

_**Decreto N° 7839/45 14/07/2008. Establecido por la UNG/UN SPACY/OMS/OSE (Organización Espacial de la Salud)**_

_**Con el fin de preservar la vida de los habitantes de una Nave Planetaria, Interestelar y/o Galáctica,**_

_**El oficial médico de la nave, junto a la responsable de enfermería con órdenes del Capitán a cargo, dará inicio al protocolo de Cuarentena.**_

_**¿A quiénes afecta?**_

_**Cualquier individuo que :**_

_**A) haya sido expuesto a condiciones extremas en espacios de exploración planetario desconocido.**_

_**B) Haya estado en el Interior de una Nave de origen desconocido por la raza humana**_

_**C)Haya estado en Zonas de riesgo por accidente biológico.**_

_**D) Tuvo Contacto físico con una Entidad Alienigena, (de aquí en adelante EA)**_

_**E) Haya sufrido una exposición prolongada mayor a 48 HS en zonas cercanas a maquinaria de origen desconocido y así como aparatos biológicos.**_

_**F) Haya sufrido Todo contacto o consumo por vía oral , orificio nasal, Vaginal, Anal , por herida de corte, de cualquier Líquido o sólido dietario de origen desconocido, así como cuerpo desconocido introducido ya sea intencionalmente o accidentalmente por EA o por el mismo individuo.**_

_**Cualquier objeto, transporte, Aeronave (humano o desconocido) ingresado a los recintos pertenecientes al individuo, deberá ser analizado minuciosamente, siguiendo las reglas establecidas por las Normas ISO 90001 y 90004, destinadas a procedimientos de extracción de muestras.**_

_**Los objetos, transporte, Aeronaves y demás que pertenezcan o hayan sido utilizadas por el individuo pueden ser destruidos, para conservar la seguridad de los habitantes de la Nave espacial, eliminando toda sospecha de un posible riesgo biológico desconocido.**_

_**El tiempo de duración será fijado por el Oficial médico a cargo de la operación y no existirá un límite mínimo ni máximo preestablecido, según cual fuere la patología determinada que sea encontrada en el individuo.**_

Y así era. Muy estricto. Es por eso que tanto Hikaru como Misa, fueron confinados a cuartos separados. Hikaru estaba tendido en una cama, con una intravenosa conectado a un suero. Cuando abre sus ojos, ve que se habían despojado de sus ropas. Tenía puesto una bata de hospital de color azul clarito. Se sentía un poco mareado, a causa del suero que tal vez contenía algún sedante.

La habitación era enorme. Solo había una cama y a su derecha un sofá negro y largo, que podía albergar cómodamente a 4 personas sentadas y supuso que también se podía usar tranquilamente como cama, para algún huésped que quisiera quedarse. El estar allí acostado, le traía muy malos recuerdos de su recuperación pos bombardeo.

"-No quiero estar aquí. Es horrible esta situación. ¿Dónde esta Misa?. No la veo. Estoy solo en este cuarto.-"

De pronto, una puerta se deslizó y por ella se vio una figura con un traje protector, parecía una mujer en él. Tomaba anotaciones, mientras miraba a Hikaru, observando el suero tomando mediciones.

-Disculpe...señorita.

-¡Hola! Pensaba que estaba descansando. Siento mucho, no le preste atención. Me presento. Soy Elena Bountime. Un gusto en conocerlo Teniente Ichijo.

-I..gu..al- Decía con dificultad.

-Le costará hablar. Le hemos colocado un calmante a su suero para que permanezca tranquilo.

-Teng..o una preg..unta. ¿Dónde está la Comandante?.

-La Comandante Hayase está en la misma condición que usted. Igualmente a usted lo sedamos por precaución.

-¿Por qué?.

-Hubo un problema con la Comandante. Lastimó seriamente a 7 enfermeros nuestros. Ahora ha sido atada a su cama y esta sedada y en observación. Como temimos que usted podría sufrir la misma conmoción, decidimos prevenir también. No es lo mismo la fuerza de un hombre, que el de una mujer. Aunque la Comandante Hayase, parecía tener la fuerza de 3 hombres.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba Hikaru desconcertado.

-Tranquilo teniente. Descanse. Haremos más pruebas. Hemos tomado muestras suyas y ahora estamos analizándolas. En cuanto estén los resultados, se lo informaremos en conjunto con el Doctor Lang.

-¿Cuánto tiempo... ha pasado desde que nos hemos ido?.

-La verdad que causaron una verdadera sensación ustedes dos. Tres meses aproximadamente.

-¿Tres meses?

-Así es. Tranquilo. Después demás preguntas serán contestadas. Mientras tanto, descanse. Le hará falta.

La enfermera Bountime se retira del cuarto, mientras Hikaru cerraba sus ojos pensando en Misa.

"-Misa. ¿Qué que te paso?"

1 Día después.

Global se encontraba en su oficina, junto a Claudia, Max y Roy.

-Esto si que es grave. ¿Hayase tan violenta?.

-Así es señor. No sabemos cuál fue el detonante que provocó que ella hiciera lo que hizo. Por suerte los enfermeros sufrieron daños menores que no son de consideración. Pero ahora, no sabemos lo que Misa podría llegar a padecer- Explicaba Claudia

-Quiero que permanezcan en Cuarentena el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que encuentren algo que ratifique el ataque. No es normal lo que Misa hizo. Lo mismo para el teniente Ichijo.

-Según la rubia -Decía Roy refiriéndose a Bountime- dice que Hikaru podría padecer de lo mismo. Pero por el momento él se encuentra sedado.

-Bien. Que así sea. No quiero que nadie los visite, hasta que el Doctor Lang y la Doctora Bountime crean que sea conveniente.

-Creí que era enfermera

-También lo es. Es jefa en enfermería también de la nave y el oficial médico de la nave cuando Lang no está presente en el SDF-1.

-Bien Capitán. ¿Cómo procederemos ahora?- Preguntaba Max

-Ahora tendremos que esperar las pruebas de análisis. Ver que es lo que causa los cambios de ánimos de Hayase kun y luego ver si el Teniente Ichijo pasa por lo mismo. Por nuestra seguridad, deberán permanecer sin ningún tipo de contacto con ustedes. Y esta advertencia es para usted Jenius, que es muy cercano a él y para usted Focker.

-Entendido Capitán.

-Bien. Pueden retirarse.

Los 3 se retiran de la oficina de Global.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué diantres sucede?-Preguntaba Roy preocupado

-No lo sé. Pero después de 3 meses y medio en cautiverio en una nave alienígena, vaya a saber lo que consumieron esos dos o a lo que fueron expuestos. Quizás fueron capturados también y les hayan hecho experimentos- Desconociendo Claudia la relación entre espacio y tiempo que sufrieron por el efecto Warp.

-Pues yo escuché, según la entrevista médica que le hicieron a Minmay mientras estuvo en cuarentena, que Hikaru consumió algo que parecía agua. Tenía una sed de locos.

Roy al escuchar eso de Max. Lo toma de la camisa de su uniforme y se acerca a él inmediatamente. -¿Qué? Dime lo que dijiste recién.

-Es lo que escuché por boca de Lang. Minmay dijo que él tomó algo que le había ofrecido unos de esos extraterrestres.

-¡Maldición! ¡Es un idiota! ¿Cómo no supe de esto? ¡Max!. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Perdón Roy. Pensaba que tú sabías también.

-¡Noooo! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido de aceptar tomar algo de un desconocido? Hikaru eres un idiota.

-Tranquilo Roy. Mira si hubiésemos estado en la misma situación, quizás no hubiera sobrevivido. Recuerda que el ser humano necesita por lo menos 2 litros de agua como máximo en 3 días para sobrevivir. ¿Crees que él no lo pensó antes de hacerlo? No prejuzguemos sin saber.

-Claudia tiene razón Roy...

-¡No lo digo por eso! Sino que tanta mala suerte tiene, que quizás algo haya entrado a su organismo. Y viéndolo desde su punto de vista, seguro estos dos habrán hecho "cosas".

-Bueno Roy. Hasta ahí ha llegado nuestras teorías. Esperemos que estén bien.

De regreso al cuarto de Hikaru...

En esta ocasión Hikaru ya estaba despierto. Estaba estabilizado emocionalmente. Del otro lado de un espejo se encontraba Lang y Bountime observando la evolución tanto de Hikaru como de Misa.

Misa todavía seguía sedada y estaba en su cama. No la despertarían hasta que supieran el estado de los estudios, mientras que Hikaru no era mayor peligro. Él ya estaba despierto, leyendo un libro sobre Valquirias.

-Hikaru. ¿Esta todo bien allí?.

-Si doctor Lang todo bien.

-¿No quieres hacer un poco de ejercicio?. Adelante tuyo hay unas pesas, una bicicleta fija y una cinta. Te daremos la ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

-Si, no estaría mal.

-Doctora, aprovechemos y le haremos una Ergometria.

-Bien

Cinco enfermeros ingresan al cuarto, por si las dudas. Bountime le alcanza la indumentaria deportiva a Hikaru. –Ponte esto. Prueba si es de tu talla, que creo que irá bien contigo.

-Ok-Le decia Hikaru. Cuando él se estaba desnudando, los enfermeros no se iban. –Doctora. ¿Sería posible si los enfermeros se retirasen del cuarto?.

-Oh desde luego. Por favor retírense por favor.

-Gracias- Agradecía Hikaru actuando normalmente

Bountime vuelve al cuarto oscuro con Lang. –Reacción del individuo ante la intimidad, correcto.

-Bien, Hikaru no sufre bipolarismo. Veremos ahora a la Comandante Hayase

En cambio Misa, estaba golpeando una bolsa de boxeo con todas sus fuerzas. Una furia contenida que no podía despegarse. Le daba patadas tras patadas y trompadas tras trompadas. La bolsa se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Parece ser que la Comandante Hayase tiene un instito violento. Una vez que los análisis estén, veremos que es lo que tiene.

-Igualmente a simple vista, se nota que hay algo en su organimo que la mantiene constantemente excitada y con ganas de descargarse con violencia.

Misa deja de hacer lo que hacía. -¡Doctor Lang!. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¡Me quiero ir de aquí!

-Comandante Hayase. Todavía no puede retirarse. Una vez que obtengamos los análisis de muestras, no puede dejar la cuarentena. Tan bien como usted lo sabe.

-Si pero…. El decreto 7839/45, no establece tiempos mínimos y máximos de cuarentena.

-Es correcto Comandante, pero los tiempos los establece el Oficial médico de la nave. Que en ese caso soy yo. Por el momento deberá ser paciente y esperar. El teniente Ichijo está en la misma situación que usted.

En ese instante, Global se hace en escena en ese cuarto.

-¡Capitán!

-Doctor Lang. ¿Cómo siguen las pruebas con ambos?

-Comandante aguarde un segundo- Decia Lang cortando el micrófono. –Parece ser que Ichijo es el que está en forma estable y normal en vez de la Comandante. Ella tiene un problema serio de ansiedad y violencia. Le hemos puesto una bolsa de boxeo y lo único que hace es pegarle todo el tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo no da más del cansancio.

-Mmmmm- Global se coloca su pipa en la boca sin prender- Me preocupa. ¿Cuándo están los análisis?.

-Mañana por la tarde aproximadamente. Es complicado, nuestro laboratorio dice que es difícil separar las muestras, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que han estado sometidos a un ambiente desconocido y hostil. Aunque me han comentado…..-

En ese instante suena un intercomunicador desde el laboratorio de genética. Lang atiende. –Doctor Lang

-¡Señor! Tiene que venir pronto al laboratorio. Es urgente.

-Aguarde- Deja el auricular del intercomunicador. –Me están llamando del laboratorio urgente. Acompáñeme y nos enteraremos de las nuevas.

-Bien, lo acompañare- Decía Global con preocupación y con un poco de ansiedad

-Allí vamos en camino. Voy con el Capitán Global.

-Entendido señor.

Cesa la comunicación. –Doctora, quédese aquí vigilando a los dos. Nosotros iremos con el Capitán al laboratorio.

-Si doctor sin problema. En caso que suceda algo, mandaremos a nuestros enfermeros más fuertes.

-Bien.

La enfermera Bountime toma el microfono para hablar con Misa. -Comandante Hayase. El Dr Lang tuvo que ausentarse...

Ambos se retiran del cuarto y caminan por los pasillos de enfermería con rumbo al laboratorio. Para ingresar en él, debería colocarse guantes y trajes especiales, para no quedar contaminados por muestras y viceversa.

Una vez dentro, en un mostrador una docena de científicos genetistas estaban trabajando.

Autshi Hirayama, jefe de laboratorio se acerca al mostrador junto a Global y a Lang.

-Señor, tenemos los primeros resultados preliminares. Y créame que los resultados no son prometedores, pero a la vez sorprendentes.

-Díganos que sucede.

-Bien, hicimos todos los análisis disponibles que pueden existir en nuestro entorno. Electroforesis, Western blot, serología, prueba de Coombs, test ELISA.

Bien, cabe aclarar capitán Global y Dr Lang, que hemos detectado sobre todo en el paciente Ichijo, un grupo de proteínas Enzimáticas desconocidas, debido a un coctel energético desconocido, provocando una ruta metabólica mucho más anormal con respecto al ser humano común modificando sustancialmente, el tiempo de anabolismo en el organismo disminuyendo el catabolismo parcial necesario para que el cuerpo se estabilice.

En otras palabras y siendo bien claro. Tanto la Comandante como el Teniente, han desarrollado un metabolismo anormal, provocando que sus cuerpos se hayan vuelto más resistentes a todo tipo de traumatismos. Desde golpes a fracturas. Pero el problema lleva también a los cambios de ánimo. Porque estas proteínas Enzimáticas, también afectan al sistema endocrinológico, liberando altas dosis de testosterona y progesterona recíprocamente en ambos. Pero el efecto es más notorio en el paciente femenino que en el masculino. Porque Hikaru parece actuar normal, pero Misa no.

-Doctor Hirayama, ¿Está diciendo que el teniente Ichijo y la Comandante Hayase se volvieron super humanos?- Pregunta Global ingenuamente

-Bueno el término perfecto para la palabra que están buscando es Hiperhumanos anabólicos. Ósea, no se alejan mucho del estereotipo de personas que toman anabólicos, pero lo que tomó el paciente Ichijo, de verdad lo afectó.

-¿Por qué Hayase se contagió?- Preguntaba Global con curiosidad

-Bueno, en el Test Elisa comprobamos que tuvieron relaciones carnales. Compartieron fluidos y afectó a la Comandante. Pero lo más impresionante es que se comporta de forma muy similar al de un Lentivirus.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntaba Global ya un poco molesto que de costumbre

-Espere Capitán déjeme traducirle. Doctor Hirayama, ambos individuos ¿pueden poseer un tipo de proteína desconocida que afecte todo su sistema linfático, inmunológico y endocrinológico, provocando comportamientos en cambios de ánimo, fuerza y metabolismo acelerado?, contésteme si o no.

-Si- Respondia Hirayama molesto por la ingenuidad de Global y su frustración por no explicarle de forma fehaciente.

-Gracias Doctor. Recomiendo que hagan más pruebas para ver si el TCD4+ queda afectado por la Enzima proteica desconocida.

-Bien Doctor Lang gracias.

Ambos se retiran del laboratorio, se quitan los trajes y los guantes.

-Bien, deberemos hacer más experimentos y comprobar si esto es contagioso para los demás.

-¡Maldito irresponsable!- Gritaba Global dirigiéndose nuevamente a donde estaba el cuarto contiguo al de Hikaru, abre la puerta con una ferocidad no antes vista, toma el micrófono. -¡TENIENTE ICHIJO!.

Hikaru se sobresalta ante los gritos de Global. -¿Global?

-¿¡CÓMO PUDO TOMAR ALGO DESCONOCIDO EN UNA NAVE ALIENÍGENA!?. ¡Eso es una irresponsabilidad que no puede dejarse pasar! Cuando salga de aquí, será llevado a una corte marcial y será juzgado por ocasionar peligro inminente-

-¡Espere Capitán! ¡Usted no sabe lo que sucedió allí!- Cuestionaba Hikaru desde el otro lado

-Capitán, el teniente tiene razón.

-¿¡Tiene razón!? ¡PUDO HABER OCASIONADO UN DESASTRE BIOLÓGICO EN EL SDF-1! Pero lo que más bronca me da es que ahora Hayase no está normal. ¡Le ha cagado la vida! No sabemos qué carajo tienen ambos y todo por culpa de este individuo- Decía Global señalándolo.

-Capitán tranquilícese por favor- Decía el Doctor Lang. Apenas esto es el comienzo. Buscaremos la forma de revertir todo, pero por el momento será cuestión de esperar.

Global sentía por un lado preocupación por Misa y por otro lado ganas de ahorcar a Hikaru. Pero el doctor Lang lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Tiene razón Doctor- Global toma el micrófono de vuelta. -¡Teniente Ichijo!, queda suspendido de la milicia hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuál es el motivo?- Preguntaba Hikaru molesto

-Por violar el decreto de seguridad biológica N° 7831/34, por negligencia suya. Eso es todo por ahora.

Global A través del cristal, observa el cuarto de al lado observando a Misa. Ella estaba sentada en su cama tranquila leyendo un libro. Él sentía bronca por Hikaru. Era su ahijada y verla en esa situación lo ponía triste y preocupado. –Doctor Lang, ¿Puedo verla?.

-Si señor. Pero debe colocarse un traje

-Bien.

5 minutos después...

Global se coloca el traje de protección, ingresa al cuarto de Misa. Ella lo ve venir, pero no lo reconoce sino hasta que él se acerca lo suficiente.

-Misa

-¿Capitán?- preguntaba ella serena y contenta

Ambos se funden en un abrazo paternal. Global la toma de la quijada. -Oh Misa. Estas a salvo.

-Si, aún no puedo creer que estemos vivos después de mucho tiempo. Capitán tengo información revelante sobre el tiempo que hemos pasado con el teniente en cautiverio-

-Bien. Después revisaré lo que nos trajiste. Pero ahora lo más importante es tu salud. El Doctor Lang esta expectante con los análisis que les están realizando a ti al teniente Ichijo.

-Lo sé. No estoy dentro de mis cabales- Se lleva sus manos a su rostro, sollozando. -Lastimé a 7 enfermeros. No me acuerdo de nada. Pido perdón. No lo quise hacer a propósito ni siquiera sé porque lo hice.

Global la abraza -No te preocupes. Ellos están bien. Solo fueron leves contusiones. Nada grave.

-¿Cómo está Hikaru?.

-El teniente esta confinado al igual que tú. Pero por lo que me informaron, no presenta complicaciones. Una vez que estén todos los análisis completos, veremos la gravedad del asunto.

-Bruno. Por favor. Quiero que me hagas un favor. No quiero que castigues a Hikaru. Sé que cometió una estupidez, pero tenía sed. Estaba deshidratado. No lo hizo con malas intenciones.

-Grrr. Bien. Lo haré por tí. Pero no ocultaré mi molestia hacia ese chico. Debe merecer un castigo para que entienda lo que es el valor de la responsabilidad. Te puso en peligro y te afectó a tí.

-Está bien. Igualmente no me siento mal por eso. Sé que mi problema es otro.

-¿Cuál?.

-Debo admitirlo. Estoy celosa por su relación con Minmay. No soporto a esa chiquilla. Aún sin conocerla, ya me genera todo tipo de rechazo. Entiendo que fue un pasado para él. Me he enterado que cuando fueron capturados, mientras estuvieron en Cautiverio, él la beso. Pero no porque quisiese, sino por obligación por los seres que observaban. Pero aunque me haya dicho la verdad, me duele su verdad sincera. Le pregunté si le gusto, él me dijo que sí. Siento que mi- cayendose las lágrimas- corazón esta desquebrajado.

-Misa. Te entiendo. No fué fácil tambien su situación. Por ahora tienes que descansar y permanecer aquí. Iré a visitarte cuando pueda.

-¿Podré ver a Hikaru?- preguntando con una cara angelical parecida a la expresión de una niña que pide por amor

-No lo creo. Ambos estuvieron expuestos a un ambiente desconocido y hostil. Le consultaré al Dr. Lang si es apropiado que se vean. Pero por el momento, Ichijo sufría una sanción y lo suspenderé de la milicia, hasta que tenga una entrevista conmigo después de su recuperación de la Cuarentena. Mientras tanto, tú aguarda aquí. Por ahora he dado la orden, para que ningún cercano a tí venga a verte. Es por el incidente. Necesitan saber si fue una reacción con concentimiento o no.

Misa decide abrazarlo con fuerza. Global sentía que el abrazo era fuerte. Le sorprendió. Era como le había dicho el Doctor Hirayama. Misa ostentaba una fuerza anormal, a comparación de una mujer de su contextura ya que ella era menuda. El abrazo era comparable al de un hombre de alta condición física.

-Misa, por favor... me estas apretando.

-Oh, lo siento Bruno.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

-Sí, me preocupa. Me dijeron que es por lo que tomó Hikaru.

-Si descuida, no hace falta que me aclares porque sucedió- Le decía Global un poco avergonzado. -Bien, ya tengo que irme. Estaremos en contacto. Mientras tanto, permanece tranquila. Trata de no enojarte y distraerte. ¿Necesitas algo de tu barraca?.

-Si... Necesito que me facilites un Handy para hablar con Claudia. Necesito que me traiga algunas cosas.

-Oh si. Entiendo... cosas de mujeres- Le decia Global a traves de su casco, guiñandole un ojo

-Ja ja. Mas o menos.

-Bien Misa. Cuídate por favor. Esperaremos los resultados y no te preocupes por Ichijo. No haré nada rígido. Pero castigo tendrá, violó la ley de seguridad biológica. Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento Misa, sé que sientes algo por él, pero tenemos que separar nuestras funciones de nuestros sentimientos.

-Ok. Sin cuidado Bruno.

Global se retira del cuarto. Se acerca a Lang, quitándose el traje. -Doctor. Debo volver al puente en mis funciones. Avísame si hay cambios.

-Desde luego Capitán.

-Ah. Enviaré a un asistente para que le traigan a la Comandante un handy.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Cap 28. Una vida nueva**

Cinco días después de la cuarentena, Hikaru estaba completamente estable. Padecía no estar bajos los efectos de la Enzima Proteica como si afectaba a Misa. Los resultados de análisis de laboratorio, finalmente constataron que no se trataba de un lentivirus como propuso el doctor Hirayama en un principio. Se trató de una proteína de origen desconocido que modificó el metabolismo de ambos individuos.

Por suerte se estaba llevando a cabo un suero, para reducir el efecto. Más orientado a Misa donde los efectos eran más notorios. Pero por suerte su estado tuvo mejoría. Su comportamiento era estable y se la notaba animada.

Pero en el fondo, quería ver a Hikaru. Lo necesitaba quería saber como se encontraba, pero aún se sentía dolida por su confesión del beso con Minmay. Lo que le dolió, fue la mentira. Porque le dijo que sólo fue un abrazo, pero su propia conciencia lo traicionó.

Ahora se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su cuarto, leyendo libros. Claudia le alcanzó algunos efectos personales y entre ellos, algunos libros, maquillaje y su uniforme para cuando le dieran el alta.

-Comandante Hayase. Ingresaré al cuarto a realizarle un chequeo y darle el nuevo parte médico.

-Si por favor. Puede ingresar.

La doctora Bountime ingresa al cuarto. Ya no hacía falta ingresar con traje, debido a que los últimos análisis arrojaron que no existía probabilidad de contagio epidérmico. Cuando Misa lo había tocado a Hikaru la primera vez que lo vio al rescatarlo, parte de su sudor fue causal de contagio pero debido a que la enzima proteica, se encontraba en el sistema digestivo. Ya se había consumido y la probabilidad de contagio es nulo por contacto epidérmico.

La doctora revisa su estado físico, le toma muestra de saliva y tenia un informe.

-Bien Comandante. Buenas noticias. El suero que le dimos puede controlar ciertos patrones de conducta. Se encuentra en buen estado de salud. Posiblemente para la tarde, se le dará el alta y daremos por finalizado el período de Cuarentena.

Misa emite una pequeña sonrisa. -Genial.

-Igual todavía por órdenes del Capitán Global, no podrá volver a sus funciones. Como mínimo se le dará una semana de descanso.

-Bueno... creo que tendré unas mini vacaciones.

-Si así usted lo ve. La idea es que el cuerpo se acostumbre nuevamente al ambiente habitual de la nave. Haga de cuenta que vuelve nuevamente. Es increíble que hayan pasado una semana en ese lugar hostil, en comparación de los 3 meses que esperamos por su paradero.

-Si es increíble. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Bueno le voy adelantando algunos acontecimientos. Los pobladores de la Macross organizaron un concurso de modas, para elegir a la Señorita Macross. La verdad fue una lastima que no participara, de seguro hubiera ganado.

-¿Señorita Macross? . Ja ja ja. Por favor doctora, me esta haciendo reír.

-Le sigo contando. Parte del jurado estuvo conformado por miembros de las fuerzas armadas, citadinos expertos en moda y el alcalde de Macross. Para darle mas crédito, el mismo Capitán Global se ofreció como juez.

Misa se sorprendió. -¿¡En serio!?. ¿Quién ganó el certamen?.

-Una adolescente de procedencia China llamada Lynn Minmay. Una chica tierna y dulce.

A Misa no le género ni el más mínimo de gracia, escuchar nuevamente ese nombre sonando en sus oídos. -Ohh bueh. Caridad se hizo presente en el concurso.

-¿Caridad? -Preguntaba la Doctora dudando

-Descuide. No me preste atención.

-Igualmente fue una dura contrincante. Canta muy bien y pudo desenvolverse bastante bien durante el concurso. Aunque hubo participantes muy hermosas, creo que usted pudo haber sido una dura contrincante también. Es hermosa e inteligente.

-Oh por favor. No llego ni a la mitad de lo que puede ser ella.

-¿Le molesta la señorita Minmay?

-Digamos que siento un poquito de envidia por ella. Ademas es una gran amiga de... bueno si se puede decir mi actual novio o mi ex, no se que título ponerle ahora.

-¿Su novio?. No parece ser el tipo de mujer que tuviera una pareja.

-¿A qué se refiere Doctora? - Mirándola molesta

-Perdón, no se enoje. Me refiero a su porte y a su cargo. Más orientada a sus labores, creí que no tuviera tiempo de darse el lujo, de tener un hombre a su lado.

-Pues- Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un costado resignada- Tengo uno, aunque no se si perdonarlo por lo que me hizo. De todas formas él ya debe estar bien. ¿Salió de su cuarto?

-No entiendo Comandante. ¿A quién se refiere?

-Me refiero al teniente Ichijo.

-¿El teniente es su novio?. No lo sabía. Pensaba que era su subalterno solamente. Ohhh interesante por parte de usted. Tiene buen gusto por los hombres.

-Si, tengo un gusto amargo en la boca. Tal vez en los últimos días en cautiverio, hemos tenido nuestros momentos tensos y- sonrojandose- lindos.

-Lo notamos por los análisis. Pero no se preocupe. Los análisis son confidenciales y alcanzan nada mas a ustedes, al Capitán y al oficial médico a cargo.

-Gracias doctora. Ha sido muy amable. Pregunta. ¿Es posible que pueda ver al teniente Ichijo por unos minutos?

-Veré que puedo hacer. No tengo autorización, pero intentaré hacerle un espacio y que pueda visitarlo por unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias- Le decía ella sonriente.

Bountime sale del cuarto de Misa y pide permiso previamente para ingresar al de Hikaru. Pero en ese momento, Lang la ve. -¿Cariño?

-Estamos en servicio todavia- le decía ella sonriente.

-Lo siento. ¿Verá al teniente?

-Si. Le daré el parte médico. Ya lo hice con la Comandante ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo con él.

-Bien. Yo iré al cuarto contiguo. Revisaré algunos monitores y en 15 minutos me juntare con el Capitán para informarle el alta de los pacientes por la tarde. Previamente, después de darle el alta a la comandante Hayase, debemos informarle sobre su estado de ánimo. Deberá depender del suero para no sufrir posibles desequilibrios emocionales. Por suerte Hariyama desarrollo un cóctel, que puede ingerirse vis oral.

-Me gustaría que estés presente al informarselo. La Comandante podría tomárselo mal.

-Si. Por eso debemos ser cautelosos en la forma que se lo diremos.

-Nos vemos después.

La doctora ingresa al cuarto. Hikaru estaba haciendo abdominales en una colchoneta, con un conjunto de gimnasia.

-Teniente. Disculpe.

-Oh si doctora. Disculpe, estoy hecho un desastre.

-No se preocupe. Vine a informarle sobre su parte médico.

-Espere un segundo- Hikaru tomaba una toalla y secaba su sudor en su rostro. -Bien. Dígame.

-Los resultados fueron satisfactorios. Por la tarde se le dará formalmente el alta, pero por órdenes de Global, no podrá dejar el cuarto sin custodia. Debo comentarle que esta en detención y suspendido de sus funciones.

-Si lo sé- Decía el resignado.- Pero no me molesta. Acepto mi responsabilidad y el castigo que recibiré.

-Por otro lado, hay alguien que quiere verlo- Decía ella Guiñandole un ojo. -Me imagino que ya sabrá

-Misa

-Así es. Pero solamente unos minutos. No se esta permitido en realidad, pero puedo habilitar la puerta de servicio al otro cuarto.

-Desde luego doctora. Pero aguarde que me ponga bien. Estoy hecho un desastre y quiero darme un baño.

-Bueno. Le doy 15 minutos. Iré al otro cuarto a darle aviso a la comandante para que se vista.

-Gracias doctora.

-De nada. Pero por favor ¡Rápido! . Estamos violando las reglas.

-No me quite tiempo por favor. Ya voy a banarme- decía Hikaru apresurado.

**Mientras tanto en la barraca de Máx**

Él estaba recostado leyendo unos informes, que le facilitó Roy por unos cambios de misiles. Dejando a un lado las hojas, decide levantarse de la cama y salir un rato a pasear por el hangar perimetral. Desde que Hikaru y Misa se fueron, el ambiente cambió bastante en la Macross. Primero y principal, las construcciones crecieron y ahora había un estadio inmenso tipo anfiteatro para los conciertos de Minmay. Esa noche casualmente, un concierto se llevaría a cabo. Ella ya dio más de 4 desde que ganó el certamen.

Una multitud copaba las calles construidas camino al estadio.

Máx caminaba por la acera y pensaba en Hikaru y Misa. Sentía una leve prwocupacion pero sabía que su amigo estaba en buenas manos. Durante la caminata sin rumbo, se encuentra con una de las conejitas. Kim. Estaba vestida con una remera de estilo corto, que mostraba su ombligo y remarcaba sus pecho y unos short de Jean apretados que la hacían verla sexy sobre unas sandalias de tacos altos pero chatos.

-Oh yo te conozco. Eres el líder del escuadrón Vermillion, bueno ahora ex líder ya que el novio de Misa ha vuelto.

-Ja ja. Irónico ¿No?.

-¿Max cierto? - preguntaba Kim tan simpática como siempre.

-Así es. Gracias por llamarme así. Generalmente me llaman por mi apellido, pero prefiero que lo hagan por mi nombre.

En ese instante las otras dos, se unen a la pareja -¡Hey Kim!

Te dijimos un montón de veces que...- Shammy mira embobada a Max que se había encontrado con Kim. Ella traía puesto un vestido cortito y unos zapatos de talón chato rojos. El vestido era de color rojo tipo musculosa y su pelo estaba planchado y peinado. -Ohhhh Hola Max.

-Je je Hola Shammy, Vanessa.

-Tan lindo como siempre teniente. - Decía Vanessa codeando a Shammy y esta embobandose y sonrojandose. Vanessa por su parte, era la más pudorosa de las tres, con una simple blusa de color celeste y unos jeans finos, apenas ajustados a su cuerpo con unas botas altas.

-¡Oye!. No digas eso. No tienes derecho.

-Pues claro que si boba - Decía Kim sacandole la lengua en señal de burla -No tiene nada contigo, por lo tanto Vanessa también tiene derecho a robartelo.

-No sean malas. Saben que desde que lo vi, me agrada y me cae bien.

-Buuuuuu jajajaja- Decía Kim

-Ustedes sí que son terribles. Con razón les les dicen las conejitas.

-Ay Max, ¿Tanta mala fama tenemos?

-De por si no me refería a que tuvieran mala fama, sino que son terribles en el sentido que además de ser agradables, dicen lo que piensan. No tienen filtro

-Es nuestra forma de ser cariño. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Decidí irme a caminar. Tenia que despejarme un poco las ideas. ¿Ustedes?

-Cómo hoy está el concierto de Minmay, pensábamos ir un rato y luego a una disco.

-Ja ja. ¿Tienen día de descanso mañana?

Las tres se miraban entre sí, poniendo caras de desentendidas -Nop. Pero somos jóvenes. Si no salimos hoy, después no hay nada de que no nos arrepentiremos .

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras?. No tienes cara de ser un pervertido y pareces buena persona. Agregando que le gustas a Shammy, pero ella no quiere asimilarlo

-¡Oye!. No me manden al frente así.

-Jajajajajaja- Se reían los 3 a carcajadas mientras Shammy se ponía roja como el tomate.

-Desde luego. Me divertiré con ustedes. Ya que estoy solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mejor amigo esta en cuarentena. Creo que le dan el alta hoy, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Eres el mejor amigo de Ichijo el novio de la Comandante Hayase?

-Si- Decía el sonriente. -Lo quiero mucho y me preocupa su condición actual

-Oh eres muy lindo. De verdad el teniente tiene un gran amigo. ¿No te gustaría ser el nuestro?

-Pues claro. ¿Por qué no?

-¡Siiiiii! . Bien. Ven con nosotras- les decía ellas mientras Kim y Vanessa lo tomaban de un brazo cada una.

**Volviendo de vuelta a la clínica. ...**

Hikaru estaba en condiciones de recibir a Misa. Expectante, observa sentado la puerta de servicio que conecta con el otro cuarto. No estaba vestido con su uniforme, sino con un Jean negro y una camisa gris con líneas azules y unas Adidas de tennis de los 80.

-Teniente, Comandante. 20 minutos.

-Gracias- Agradecian ambos

La compuerta se abre y Hikaru ve a Misa. Vestida con su uniforme militar de costumbre. Maquillada y arreglada. Se acerca a Hikaru tranquila y agradable emitiendo una leves sonrisas.

Hikaru estaba sentando en una silla, frente a él una mesa de cristal, sostenida por patas metálicas, hacía juego con las sillas que también lo eran. Enfrente otra silla esperaba a ser ocupada por ella. Ella corre la silla y se sienta cruzando sus piernas, de forma normal sin ser provocativa a la vista.

Aunque era la misma de siempre, algo diferente notaba en ella. Había pasado una semana desde que dejaron de verse.

-Misa

-Hikaru. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la cuarentena?

-Bien. Con ganas de irme ya.

-Yo también.

Mientras, detrás del espejo Lang y Bountime, estudiaban sus comportamientos. Ante cualquier imprevisto, sabían como actuar. Pero por el momento la charla era tranquila.

-Dime. ¿Cómo salieron tus resultados? -preguntaba Hikaru

-Bueno. ... Aunque estoy fuera de peligro, mi problema incide en que las enzimas proteicas que consumiste, afectaron mi metabolismo y mi sinapsis neural. Por lo tanto, estoy bajo los efectos de un suero que medirá facetas de mi comportamiento a partir de este momento.

-Mira Misa. Quiero decirte que de verdad, lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa todo lo que nos paso.

-Descuida. Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentabamos. Fue responsabilidad conjunta por parte de nosotros dos. Me enteré por Global que serás llevado a una corte marcial, por no cumplir la ley de seguridad biológica. Seguramente me llamará en calidad de testigo

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Cuál es tu miedo?

-De quedarme fuera de la milicia.

-Bueno Hikaru. Eso dependerá del jurado militar y el motivo de tus actos. Deberás explicar todo lo que hiciste. Igualmente he venido a hablarte de otra cosa.

-¿Sobre Qué?

-Nosotros. He venido a hablar sobre nosotros. Nuestra relación hoy. Verás en nuestra última aventura, considero que hemos pasado momentos de mucha tensión. No quiero ser insensible con lo que diré ahora, pero creo que las dos primeras veces que estuvimos no fuimos nosotros. Estuvimos bajo los efectos de las enzimas.

-¿Qué me dices de la tercera?. Ya que no la nombraste.

-Bueno. En esa fuimos diferentes. Éramos nosotros mismos hicimos el amor como verdaderos enamorados. Pero me hiciste sufrir con lo de Minmay.

-Escucha- Tomando su mano a la de ella -Lo de Minmay fue algo inesperado. Nos obligaron a besarnos. Siento no decirte la verdad en su momento pero estabas pasando por un desequilibrio emocional. No sabia como reaccionarias y temía que actuaras de forma violenta.

Misa suelta delicadamente la mano de Hikaru. -Bien, creo que ahora estoy cuerda y tranquila para decirte lo que sucede aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué cometí un error en involucrarme contigo. Creo que no tuve presente que antes de mí, amabas a otra persona. Ella se te apareció nuevamente en tu vida y no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, sabiendo que tú estás pendiente de otra chica. No me prestaras atención, no querrás estar conmigo sólo por lástima y por obligación, porque fui la primera mujer con la que estuviste.

Hikaru sentía un vacío en el pecho. Pero ella tenía razón. Su cabeza estaba confundida en Minmay. Por más que sintiera que Misa fuera para él, sabía muy bien que no serían felices hasta que él tomara una decisión con respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero en verdad la amaba, pero su corazón no era correspondido a Misa. Él seguía sintiendo cosas por Minmay.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Qué sigamos con nuestras vidas Hikaru. A partir de ahora la única relación que tendremos será de Oficial superior a subordinado.

-Pero Misa...

-Sin peros. Haz lo que tengas que hacer Hikaru. -Ella se acerca a él y le da un abrazo fuerte pero Hikaru se sentía duro, tenso y completamente entristecido. -Hikaru- Le decía ella al oído susurrandole- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Gracias por hacerme feliz en este poco tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Ella lo suelta, se aleja lentamente dándole la espalda caminando hacia la otra puerta de servicio. Por primera vez en su vida, Hikaru sentía en carne propia el rechazo. Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos y quieto sin ni siquiera detenerla deja que se aleje de su vida.

"-Misa... ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?. No quiero perderla. Quiero ir a buscarla. Vamos levántate Hikaru. ¡Levántate! . ¡No la dejes ir!. Ella te sigue amando.-"

Pero una fuerza lo obligaba quedarse sentado en su silla. No podía reaccionar. Mientras ella lloraba por dentro, pero sus ojos no liberaba ni una lágrima. Su corazón sangraba por dentro, soportando el dolor que pesaba en su espalda. No quería sufrir más. Quería ser libre y dejar que se fuera de su vida, para empezar otra nueva.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Cap 29 Reunión**

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Misa empezaría su nueva vida a partir de hoy. No quería a Hikaru en su vida privada sino en la milicia. Quería lo mejor para él pero siendo consciente del pasado que tuvieron.

Mientras la relación fuera con respeto a partir de ahora, todo andaría sobre rieles y no tendrían peleas entre ellos. Pero el problema ahora, es que él quedó resentido hacia ella.

Hikaru no podía aceptar la ida de Misa. Él estaba convencido de que no podría ser así. La mujer que lo había enamorado, ya no estaba con él. Ahora debería continuar con su vida. ¿Cómo seguiría?

**Estadio municipal de Macross**

La función empezaría en breve. Max fue arrastrado por las conejitas, pero si bien se sentía a gusto con ellas. Sobre todo Kim, que parecía ser la más divertida de las tres. Se encontraban en los alrededores del reluciente estadio, antes de ingresar donde se encontraba el escenario.

-Max ¿Cómo la estas pasando?- Mientras tenía una Petit cola en la mano.

-Bien. Gracias por invitarme.

-No hay de que Lindo. Si que eres muy bueno para este mundo y nosotras. Pero no te preocupes. Nosotras no mordemos- le decía Vanessa con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ejem jejejejej. -Decía Max avergonzado y rascándose su cabeza.

Mientras Shammy intentaba llamarle la atención a los tres, señalando hacia un sitio. -¡Miren!. Minmay esta llegando.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Una multitud de personas, se acercaba a una limusina que transportaba a la ya cantante e idol junto a su primo Kaifun.

**Limusina**

-Mira a tus fanáticos Minmay. ¿Te gusta todo esto?

Minmay lo miraba un tanto resignada y cansada. Pero para no hacerlo molestar decide decirle lo siguiente -Si. Es lindo.

Kaifun notó que no estaba alegre como en días anteriores. La mira de costado y le toma su mano -Minmay ¿Qué te sucede?

-No se. Estoy preocupada por Hikaru. Hace una semana que no sé nada de él. Cuando salga de la cuarentena quiero ir a verlo, si es que podemos.

Kaifun con seriedad, emite una mirada hacia abajo con ambos ojos cerrados. -Sí. ... yo también estoy preocupado por él. ¿Sabes?. Cuando termine su período de cuarentena, iremos a visitarlo.

-Si. Quiero verlo por favor.

-Desde luego.- Le decía él con una sonrisa y dándole no beso en su mejilla y dándole un abrazo y haciéndole un mimo en su hombro.

**De vuelta al trío y a Max**

-¡Qué multitud!. Oh chicas- Decía Shammy resignada- Hubiera participado. Quería estar allí en esa limusina.

-Querida- Le decía Kim- ¿Cómo pensabas ganar el certamen?. Es obvio que Minmay venía de una familia de artistas. Creo que su madre era cantante. Eso se lleva en los genes.

-¡Claro nena!- Se metía Vanessa en la conversación. Tú solamente lo que quieres, es un chico. Ahí tienes a uno al lado tuyo.- Señalando a Max- El podrá consentirte tranquilamente.

Max tragaba un poco de saliva, en señal de nerviosismo. Pero intentaba mantener su conducta tan modesta como siempre. -Chicas. No sean así con ella. No la presionen. Ven conmigo un rato- Decía Max tomándola de la mano a Shammy y llevandosela- Vamos a ir a comprar unas petit cola y comida para el concierto. Cualquier cosa que no nos encontremos, nos escribimos en nuestros Handys.

-¡Diviertanse lindos!. ¡Shammy! . Ojo con lo que haces con él.- Les decía Kim.

Mientras ambos caminaban. Max le hablaba. -Bueno te he sacado un poco de aquellas locas je je je

-Oh... Si- Le decía ella un poco avergonzada.

-¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen?

-Nos conocimos cuando ingresamos a la academia en el 2007, aquí en Macross. Yo nací en Francia. Mi papá es presidente corporativo de una automotriz Francesa-

-Oh interesante. ¿Cómo terminaste en Macross?

-En aquél año. Había terminado el bachillerato. No sabia que hacer de mi vida. Hasta que Francois apareció en mi vida. Fue mi primer amor y me dijo que él quería ser piloto de Valquirias.

-Interesante.

-Si-

Llegaron a un local en donde vendían refrescos y comida. -Oye. ¿Tú que quieres?. Yo invito- Decía el sonriente.

-Oh eres lindo... Eeh digo amable.

-Ja ja. No te sientas avergonzada por lo que dicen esas dos. Sé como eres.

-Oh. .. Está bien.- Decía ella sonriente.

Los dos eligen algunos tentempié, papitas Lays, 4 petits más y dulces. Cargan todo en una bolsa y vuelven por donde vinieron.

-Y ¿Qué pasó con Francois?

-Bueno. Para ser piloto tuvo que inscribirse en la academia militar en Mulhouse. Allí tenían una variante Francesa de las Valquirias que tenían en Macross. Se probó allí, pero después no supe nada mas de él. Porque decidí empezar mis estudios de controladora de vuelo.

-¿Por qué elegiste esa profesión?. Digo, no veo que eres el tipo de chica que haría algo así. En mi caso por ejemplo, siempre me han gustado los aviones pero pilotearlos ya era cosa diferente.

-Bueno. Antes de ingresar, le pregunté a mi padre qué profesión podía llegar a seguir.

Él me dijo que cuando era chica, me gustaba jugar con aviones de juguete y tuve una maqueta de un aeropuerto osea, me gustaban también pero era mas de controlarlos a distancia que volar en ellos. Jejeje no se complicado lo mio.

-Ja ja. Te entiendo. Entonces. ¿Ahí se despertó tu gusto por los aviones?

-Si. Pero me interesaba más ser esas personas que los guiarán en tierra.

-Controladores de tráfico aéreo.

-Sí ¡Eso era!. Pero más en el ámbito civil que militar. Entonces empecé a averiguar que se me ofrecía. Sabíamos por el accidente de esta nave que cayó del cielo, que necesitaban personal. Entonces decidí irme sola a Macross y empezar mi carrera allí. Quería conocer una ciudad nueva, respirar otros aires. Y luego conocí a las chicas mientras estábamos en la academia. Nos hicimos muy amigas y nos tornamos inseparables.

\- Ja ja. Bien. Pero ¿A tu padre le costó aceptar tu ida?

-Mi padre sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría de ser la nena chillona y malcriada que él crío. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era chiquita. Entonces, toda mi infancia la viví entre las empleadas domésticas de mi casa, porque mi papa trabajaba mucho. Pero una vez cada dos meses, tenia descanso por medio mes. Entonces ese era el mayor tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Ibamos de vacaciones a todos lados. Esos fueron los momentos más lindos de mi vida. Pero triste fue cuando me fui. Lloré mucho y lo extraño pero cada tanto nos hablábamos. Hasta que paso lo que nos paso.

-Si te entiendo. Es triste dejar tu hogar atrás por perseguir tus sueños. A mi me paso. Bueno en realidad fue más por una cuestión sentimental. Me tuve que ir por mi amigo.

-¿Te refieres a Ichijo?

-Exacto. Él fue la única causa que hizo que dejará mi hogar, para ir a buscarlo. Su pasado fue bastante dramático. Perdió a su familia en un bombardeo durante la guerra global. Ya nada fue como antes para él. Lo creí desaparecido hasta que me contactaron que estaba vivo. Hable con mis padres y ellos entendieron muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Decidieron soltarme la mano y dejarme ir. Para acompañarlo a él.

-Oh que bueno eres. Muy pocos hacen lo que tú haz hecho por tu amigo. De verdad te mereces lo mejor. ¿Sabes?. A veces parezco que soy inocente y tímida. Pero no siempre soy así.

-Yo creo que tú eres una persona agradable y dulce. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.

-Si. Aunque tu me caes bien y eres lindo.

-Ja ja ja. Muchas gracias por tu halago- le agradecía Max.

Ambos volvían pero no encontraron a Kim y a Vanessa. La muchedumbre se hizo más notorio y el concierto estaría por empezar.

-Shammy. Llama a una de tus amigas para encontrarlas.

-Si Max.

Shammy toma el Handy e intenta comunicarse

-Vane.

-Hola enamoradiza. ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos en la entrada N° 4 ingresando al estadio. ¿Ustedes?

-Nosotras estamos cerca de una columna amarilla que sostiene uno de los techos del estadio. Cerca de la entrada 3. Tienen que caminar hacia la derecha y nos encontrarán en la columna amarilla.

-Ah listo. Ya sabemos en donde están. Nos vemos allí- Decía Shammy guardando su Handy en su bolso.

Max la toma del brazo para no perderla y Shammy ve su reacción y se sonroja.

-No quiero que te me pierdas.

-Ehh bueno.

Ambos caminan entre la multitud.

**Camarin de Minmay. **

Ella se estaba arreglando para el concierto. Estaba vestida con una pollera fuscia y unas zapatillas verdes. Tenia un pequeño velo y dos colitas a sus costados que caían por su espalda. Sus ojos delineados de negro y sus párpados con sombras rojas desde adentro y amarillas hacia afuera.

Pero esa noche no estaba alegre. Su preocupación recaía sobre Hikaru. Desde que fue rescatada, no supo nada mas de él en 3 meses hasta que lo rescataron junto a Misa.

Ahora el tema era que cuando tuviera para verlo, aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerse un espacio y encontrarse con él.

Se escuchan dos toques en la puerta.

-¿Si?

La puerta se abre y se aparece Kaifun

-¿Todo listo Minmay?. Estas preciosa.

-Gracias Kaifun. Le decía ella sonriendole mientras él se acerca por detrás y le coloca una mano sobre su hombro. -Oye. Escucha. Después iremos a ver a Hikaru una vez que finalice este concierto. Descansaras unas horas y luego me comunicaré con quien tenga que hablar, para arreglar un encuentro. También quiero verlo.

-Ohh Kaifun- Ella se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza mientras él también lo hace. Pero lo que menos se imaginaba era la reacción por parte de ella. Sin ningún tipo de insinuación, le da un beso a sus labios y él se queda completamente asombrado y tenso. Ella se aleja de él y lo abraza fuente apoyando su quijada en el hombro de él.

-Gracias Kaifun

-D d de nada Minmay- Le dice él intentando recuperar el aliento después de esa reacción por parte de ella.

"-¿Pero que fue eso?. Minmay eres linda pero no me esperaba que hicieras eso. Tú quieres a Hikaru. Yo no te pertenezco.-"

**De vuelta a la clínica**

Hikaru tenía todas sus pertenencias guardadas en un modesto bolso. Dentro de unos instantes le darían el alta. Pero el doctor Lang le dijo previamente, que seria custodiado por dos miembros de la policía militar, para ser interrogado por Global.

Él estaba desganado. No estaba pasando por un buen momento. Lo que quería hacer en ese momento, era volver a su barraca y despejarse. Después de la última charla con Misa, no quería ver a nadie. Pero el deber llamaba y su obligación era presentarse, debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos en la nave Zentraedi.

La puerta se abre y era Bountime

-Teniente Ichijo. Aquí están sus custodios. Lo acompañarán a la oficina del Capitán Global.

-Bien. Ya me acerco.

Hikaru se pone de pie, ya vestido con su uniforme como correspondía. Toma su bolso -Descuide teniente. Puede dejarnoslos a nosotros y podrá venirlo a buscar a su regreso.

-Gracias doctora. Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-De nada teniente. Suerte- le decía ella saludandolo con un apretón de manos.

Hikaru sale del cuarto y dos miembros de la policía militar esperaban allí.

-Buenas noches teniente Ichijo. No queremos que esto parezca que usted fuese un delincuente. Pero estos son los protocolos a seguir, previo a un interrogatorio con el Capitán. Acompañenos por favor.

-Muchas gracias por su grato trato.

-Descuide teniente. Usted es un héroe para nosotros más que un confinado por violación de decretos.

Los tres caminan por los pasillos de enfermería alejándose de ese sitio. Ya a una zona segura, toman un elevador exclusivo que conducía a la oficina del Capitán Global. Ingresan y suben por él.

-Teniente. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien por suerte. Ha sido una larga semana señor. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

-Hemos tenido inconvenientes con otros ataques pero que no fueron perpetrados por el mismo enemigo. Sino diferentes. Parece ser que son la facción femenina de estos seres.

-¿Quiere decir que hay mujeres también?

-Si, pero por separado- Decía el otro policía. Supongo que el Capitán ya le actualizará sobre las novedades.

Llegan a la oficina. Uno de los policías abre la puerta y Hikaru observa a Global sentado por detras de su escritorio, pero para su desagradable sorpresa Misa también estaba presente.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bien. Llegamos a los benditos 30 caps. En conmemoración por este duro camino que me queda por delante, les dejo un pequeño FIC OVA. Agradezco en especial a las siguientes personas que son el principal pilar, para que siga escribiendo tan emocionante FIC. **

**Apigueil**

**Macross Live**

**Hibiki**

-_¡Sink Rate!. ¡SINK RATE!. ¡PULL UP!. ¡TO LOW TERRAIN. ¡TO LOW TERRAIN!- _El sistema de advertencia de aproximidad con el suelo, advertía a Hikaru que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que su Valquiria se estrellara. Para colmo no podía eyectarse.

-Misa. Me voy a estrellar.

-Hikaru. Tranquilo. Intenta planear.

-Eso estoy haciendo, pero a la velocidad que vengo el impacto será fuerte. Aunque sea quiero estrellarme en tierra y no en el agua.

-Intenta aterrizar con cuidado.

Hikaru planeaba como podía. Los motores fallaron y el sistema eyector estaba dañado. No quedaba otra que aterrizar. Planeando como puede el VF-1 se acerca cada vez a tierra. Él se encontraba en el medio del pacífico y por suerte identificó un archipiélago de pequeñas islas.

Solo faltaban 145 mts y el avión descendía a una velocidad de 178 km/h.

"-Bien Hikaru. Tú puedes. Bien despacio.-"

Finalmente el VF-1 hace contacto con la playa. Se desliza por la arena con su tren de aterrizaje bajo. Por suerte la arena amortiguó la caída y aterrizó sano y salvo.

-Aquí Skull-1. Aterrizaje exitoso.

Misa le entró un alivio, mientras todos festejaban en el puente. -Gracias a Dios. ¿Tú estas bien?.

-Sí por suerte. Manden a Max a rescatarme.

-Ya vamos por ti- Le decía Misa por el Tac-Net que emitía una señal débil y apenas imperceptible.

Hikaru abre la escotilla y desciende de su Valquiria. Un sol bañaba esa hermosa playa paradisíaca en el pacífico. Parecía desierta. Decide alejarse un poco y sentarse debajo de una palmera aprovechando la sombra del ardiente sol del mediodía. Dejo activado el rastreador de su VF-1, para ser detectado con facilidad.

La playa era del tipo caribeña, aunque se encontraba en el pacífico. Infinidad de palmeras se hacían presente a lo largo de ella. Desde el cielo, mientras aterrizaba, no vio una construcción visible. Lo cual descartó en primer lugar, de que se trataba de una isla habitada. Pero en ese momento, escucha unos sonidos de pisadas. Él desenfunda su Glock de 9 mm ante esos sonidos, se esconde girando sobre el tronco de la palmera. De reojo ve la imagen de lo que parecía ser, una chica de unos 15 años. Tenia el pelo largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, una falda echa de paja que le llegaba por arriba de sus muslos, un par de cocos cortados a la mitad que cubrían sus pechos usados como top y arriba de su cabeza, una bincha hecha de paja también. "-¿Aterricé en Hawaii?-". Pensaba él viéndola.

Pero no estaban solos. Por detrás otra presencia, le estaba apuntando con lo que parecía ser un palo, el cual su punta estaba afilada. Sentía el filo en su cuello.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntaba la extraña, que por su voz parecía ser una mujer.

-Comandante Ichijo Hikaru, de la UN Spacy. Aterricé forzosamente en esta isla.

En ese instante con ambas manos levantadas, gira un poco su cuello e intenta mirar quien era. Siente que la mujer aleja el palo y se hace ver.

-Hanuka quédate allí.

-¿Hanuka?

-Yo la llamo así. Somos las únicas sobrevivientes del naufragio del King Seas. Un Transatlántico que se hundió hace 3 meses.

Ya en confianza, Hikaru se levanta del suelo. La mujer parecía de unos casi 40 años. Vestida casi de igual forma que la otra chica. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rosario Hielderg. Soy de la Región autónoma de Alemania. ¿Tú eras?

-Hikaru Ichijo. De la UN SPACY.

-Ah. ¿Y llegaste en eso?- Señalando al VF-1 encallado en la Arena después del despiste.

-Si. Esa es mi Valquiria.

-¿Qué?. Para mi es un avión de combate.

-Si. Precisamente es un Caza transformable. ¿Cómo conoces mi idioma?

-Se hablarlo un poco. Soy profesora de lingüística en Berlín.

-Ah. Me comentaste que Naufragaron.

-Si- Decía con tristeza.- Pero gracias a Dios, te apareciste. ¡Estamos salvadas!.

-Bueno casi salvadas. Precisamente tuve que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso. Ahora estoy esperando a que nos rescaten, pero con gusto las ayudaré.

-Oh. Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!.- Le agradecía Rosario.

La otra chica se acerca tímidamente.-Ella tiene un nombre raro. Creo que es rusa del Volga. Su nombre es Hanuka o algo así. Pero acepto que la llame así aparentemente.

-uhmm bien . Esperen aquí. Me comunicaré por radio y daré aviso que somos 3.

-Ok. Aquí te esperamos.

-Hikaru se dirige a su VF-1, toma el intercomunicador. -Aquí Skull-1. ¿Me escuchan?

-Aquí Hayase. Hikaru. ¿Sucede algo?. Máx esta en camino. Llegará en 3 minutos mas o menos- Decía ella preocupada.

-Mira, yo estoy bien. Pero no vas a creerme lo que te contaré. Me encontré con dos naufragas, de un trasatlántico de nombre King Seas.

-¿Estas seguro?.

-Si. Las estoy viendo. Están debajo de una palmera.

-Hikaru. Tengo tu ubicación en la playa por satélite y la única persona que detecta es a ti. Si estuviera alguien mas contigo, ya nos hubiésemos enterado.

Hikaru estaba un poco nervioso, ante esa declaración de Misa. -¿Estas segura?. Por favor calibra bien esas coordenadas o lo que sea que estas haciendo.

-Hikaru. Es una imagen termal, por satélite. Créeme que no hay nadie mas contigo. Solamente eres tú.

-Misa... Por favor no me asustes. Las estoy viendo en este mismo instante, es más una me esta saludando.

-¡Pues enciende la cámara de tu casco, para que podamos ver!.

-Ah, no se me hubiera ocurrido. Espera.

**Mientras en el nuevo centro de mando.**

Misa estaba preparando la imagen que mostraría Hikaru en el monitor.

-Capitana. El Skull-1 detecta altos niveles de energía magnética en un campo de 150 mts. Cercano a la ubicación del Comandante.

Misa suponía que algo no era normal. Algo raro estaba pasando en ese sitio.

\- Vanessa. Necesito que busquen información sobre el King Seas. Un supuesto Transatlántico que se hundió en esas aguas.

-Enseguida Capitana.

Mientras las conejitas buscaban información, Misa intentaba comunicarse con Hikaru.

-Hikaru. ¿Donde estas?

-En el Skull. ¿Por qué?.

-Escucha, algo anda mal. Esas dos personas que me nombraste, algo esta fuera de lugar...

En ese momento Misa era interrumpida por Vanessa.

-¡Capitana!. No va creer esto. El King Seas fue reportado desaparecido hace 40 años.

Misa estaba estupefacta. No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando en ese sitio. La imagen aparece en su monitor, aunque era medio borrosa.

-Hikaru. Escucha. El King Seas, fue reportado desaparecido hace más de 40 años.

-¿¡Qué!?. Eso es ridículo. ¿Ves las imágenes?.

-Si las veo. Pero no hay nada. Sólo se ven... Aguarda. Sigue mirando.- Misa junto a demás operadores en el puente ven algo raro en el video. Parecían dos figuras borrosas, como dos sombras a lo lejos transparententes. -Acércate a ellas. Queremos verlas mejor.

-OK. Hikaru desciende de su Valquiria pero al irse acercándose nota que las imágenes de esas dos personas desaparecen al instante. Cuando sucede eso, la transmisión cesa y la comunicación con Hikaru también.

-Comandante Ichijo. Comandante Ichijo. ¿Nos escucha?.

**En la playa...**

Hikaru no comprendía lo que sucedía. Intentaba comprender y darle una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando. Vuelve a ese sitio y no ve a nadie. Ve sobre la arena si habían pisadas y solamente estaban las de él.

-¿Pero qué carajo esta pasando aquí?. -Intentando comunicarse nuevamente- Aquí Comandante Ichijo. ¿Me escuchan?.-Sin respuesta desde el otro lado.-¿Me escuchan?. Repito aquí el Comandante Ichijo. ¿Misa?. Responde por favor, alguien allí.

En ese instante se escucha el ruido de una valquiria surcando los cielos. Era Max.

**VF-1 de Max.**

-Aquí Skull 2. Encontré al Comandante Ichijo.

-Gracias a Dios Max- Agradecía Misa por el radio.

-Aterrizaré allí.

**En la playa.**

Hikaru ve la valquiria de Max aterrizando sobre el agua en modo Gerwalk. Se acerca a él. Este sale de ella. -Hola amigo.

-¡Max!. Gusto en verte.

-Lo mismo digos amigo. ¡Vaya!. Mira al lugar que has venido a parar. Hermoso sitio

-Max por favor quiero irme de aquí. Hay algo raro con esta isla. Reparamos el Skull 1 y largemonos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Bien amigo. Vamos a ver que puede ser.

Ambos se acercan al Skull-1 de hikaru. Él abre un panel de mantenimiento para revisar unos circuitos. Con un literatura de reparación, revisan los sistemas.

-¿Qué puede ser?- pregunta Mac

-No se. Todo en orden por aquí. Veremos la válvula turbofan.

Revisando otra parte del avión, Max ve a una distancia dos imágenes de personas que se acercaban a ellos, pero no podía distinguir claramente que eran.

-Pstt Hikaru.- Le dice Max en susurro haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando a un punto. Hikaru ve la presencia de las dos personas, que habló recién. -Rosario, Hanuka.

Max estaba sorprendido ante la actitud tranquila de Hikaru.

-¿Qué dices piloto todo en orden?-Le dice Rosario omitiendo la presencia de Max.

-Aquí vino mi amigo para rescatarnos.

"-Hikaru ¿Qué carajo te esta pasando?.-" intentaba razonar Max. El lo único que observaba era dos presencias apenas visibles. Como dos sombras. Pero ese fenómeno, generaba anomalías en su equipo. Una leve interferencia se estaba produciendo en su casco y el visor detectaba dos objetos desconocidos.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Si. El reparará mi Valquiria y nos iremos de aquí. No se preocupen- Decía Hikaru con total naturalidad.

Se acerca a Max pero este no reaccionaba. -Max. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Hikaru ¿Qué es todo esto?.

-Son personas que han quedado varadas.

-¿Quiénes?. Yo lo único que estoy viendo son dos sombras.

-Pero si estan...-

Cuando Hikaru quiere volver a verlas, ya no estaban. Ni siquiera ni aparecían. En ese instante se prenden los circuitos del Skull-1 y las turbinas empiezan a encenderse.

-¡Máx! Funciona de vuelta. ¡Vamonos!.

La radio del Skull 1 empieza a emitir señal.

-Hikaru. ¿Donde están?. ¡Comandante Ichijo! . Di algo por favor.

-Misa. Ya despegamos.

Ambas Valquirias dejan la isla. Pero al momento de alcanzar el aire. Siente una mano que lo tomaba por el brazo, sintiendo como que lo quemaban.

-¡Ay!.

-Gracias Ichijo Kun. Gracias por sacarnos de aquí. A donde vayas siempre te seguiremos y te cuidaremos.

-De. De dé nada.- Respondía el sintiendo que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Pero lo más raro, era que nadie estaba en ese habitáculo. Solamente cabía una persona.

-Jefe. ¿Todo en orden?. ¿A quien le dijiste de nada?.

-Pues. A nadie- Respondía confundido y con una paz interior nunca antes sentida por el.

**De vuelta a la Prometheus del SDF-1 encallado en el lago Gloval. **

Hikaru desciende de su valquiria, confundido pero con una felicidad que nunca había sentido. Se pensó que ayudó a esas dos personas a salir de ese sitio, atrapadas por su pasado.

Misa estaba esperandolo.

-¿Estas bien Ichijo?

-Si. Fue una situación rara.

-¿Qué pasó allí?. Vimos algo raro en nuestros monitores. Anomalías magnéticas.

-Te juro que vi a dos personas en esa isla.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte

Misa le muestra un periódico del 1963. La gaceta de Tokio.

_NAUFRAGÓ EL KING SEAS EN EL MAR DEL JAPÓN SE CREE QUE NO HUBO SOBREVIVIENTES_

_A las 22:00 hora de Japón, el transatlántico perteneciente a la red de cruceros Royal Seas Pacific, se presume que fue azotado por el Tifon Hitomi. _

_-_El barco se hundió Hikaru. Jamás encontraron sobrevivientes. ¿Quienes eran?.

-Una tal Rosario y una chica llamada Hanuka.

-Qué raro. Será algo que jamás tendrá explicación- Decía Misa confundida apoyada sobre la pared.

-Me iré al vestuario. Me duele el brazo derecho.

-Ok. Ve.

Hikaru se dirige a su vestuario. Cuando se quita el mono de su traje, divisa unas quemaduras, con forma de dedos. Ahí emitió una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

"-De nada Rosario. Las saqué de ese sitio. Sean lo que sean, ya no sufren mas-"

**Fin del Fic OVA**

Ahora continuamos con nuestra historia.

Gracias.

Cap 30. Decisión

Hikaru ingresa a la oficina de Global, manteniendo calma ante la presencia de Misa. Ya era molesta su imagen allí. No quería ver la.

-Siéntese teniente.

Hikaru toma asiento y al lado suyo, Misa se encontraba pero ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

-Teniente. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien, gracias por su preocupación- Respondía Hikaru serenamente.

-Debo decirle que por pedido de la Comandante Hayase, decidimos no llevarlo a una corte marcial. Primero que debido a sus actos heroicos por salvarse mutuamente, se le considere como buen gesto por su participación.

-¿De qué se trata el pedido Capitan?

-Ella me pidió personalmente que no sea llevado ante una corte marcial. Por el solo hecho que no lo merece. Pero sin embargo, su responsabilidad por tomar algo desconocido que puso en riesgo biológico el ecosistema de la nave, todavía sigue en pie. Por lo tanto, eso no lo dejaré pasar. Es por eso- Global le acerca una confesión- si firma esta confesión de que hizo lo que no debía, será eximido del juicio pero deberá aceptar una sanción justa. 1 Mes de trabajos forzados en el área de mantenimiento de Valquirias y dejar el mando de su escuadrón al subteniente Jenius. Hikaru observa la confesión y la lee detenidamente. Una vez que finaliza de leer el documento, ve de reojo a Misa y luego a Global. En un acto inesperado, que ninguno de los dos se imaginaría, rompe la notificación.

Global hizo una expresión de asombro al igual que Misa.

-Agradezco la oferta Capitán. Pero no. Acepto mi responsabilidad y quiero demostrar en la corte, que lo que hice aunque fue riesgoso, fue para no morirme deshidratado.

Creo que la vida humana vale más que un castigo. Así que no confesaré que lo que hice estuvo mal. Y si eso es por una cuestión personal, entonces aceptaré un juicio justo y me defenderé a como sea necesario.

-Eso es muy honorable teniente. Entonces ¿Aceptará su suspensión actual hasta la espera del juicio que se dará el próximo miércoles a las 0700 HS?. Mire que irá a un calabozo común y corriente.

-Si señor.

-Entonces en ese caso.

-Espere Capitán.- Interrumpía Misa.

-¿Desea acotar algo Comandante Hayase?.

-Si. Quiero hablar a solas con el Teniente.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar Comandante. Mi decisión es firme. Quiero afrontar el juicio como debe ser y sin ningún tipo de privilegio para poder zafar de esto.

-Teniente. No significa zafar. Sino que usted debe afrontar los hechos pero quisimos darle la posibilidad de poder ser eximido del juicio.

-Revocó su pedido y desde ya agradezco su oferta pero la rechazo.

-Pero Teniente. .

-¡Suficiente Hayase!. El teniente ha aceptado su decisión de afrontar a la corte marcial. Eso es todo. Señores, esposen al teniente.

Ambos policías se acercan y con delicadeza esposan a Hikaru que él muy amablemente accedió sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

-Capitán. Nos vemos en la corte señor.

-Por supuesto teniente. Se le notificará y se hará un envío de su abogado a su celda, para que pueda preparar su defensa.

Mientras se lo llevaban esposado, Misa intercede frente a él y detiene la marcha de los tres. -¿Por qué Hikaru?- preguntaba ella solloza.

El no emitía ni una palabra. No quería verla a los ojos. Miraba hacia un costado.

-Permiso Comandante. Debemos llevarnos al prisionero.

-Hayase Kun. Ven aquí.-

Misa se corría a un lado, mientras la policía Militar se llevaba a Hikaru a un calabozo.

-Bruno. ¿Qué sucede con él? .

-Ha aceptado su destino. Por mi es muy honorable. No quiere el camino facil, eso lo pone a prueba ante las posibles circunstancias que deberá enfrentarse. Misa, por lo que más quieras no intentes convencerlo. Mi consejo es que no lo vayas a visitar.

-Pero él no hizo nada.

-No lo sabes. No sabes lo que hizo, mientras estuvo en cautiverio con Minmay. Es por eso que la llamare a atestiguar. Por el momento no es relevante esto. Ahora nos debemos preocupar por nuestros nuevos enemigos.

Misa intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sufría por Hikaru, aunque ya aceptó no seguir con él, no quería que le pasase algo malo. Vuele a sentarse en el asiento frente al escritorio de Global. -Bien Capitán. Actualiceme sobre lo nuevo.

-Bien- Global le coloca en su escritorio, fotografías de naves Meltran. Estos aparentemente, son las Meltradi. Es la facción femenina de los Zentraedis. Por la información valiosa que nos has brindado, notamos que sus naves no distan mucho de las de ellos. Salvo que no usan battlepods enemigos como los Zentraedis, sino un especie de armadora animatronica. Se manejan más con eso, que con otra cosa.

-Increíble. Por lo que me contó el teniente Ichijo, su sociedad quedó separada en un momento de la historia.

-No sólo eso. También por tu información, pudimos constatar por grabaciones que ustedes hicieron, que la líder de ellas se quiere hacerse con nuestra nave también.

-Esto es malo. Debemos fortalecer nuestras fuerzas de ataque Capitán.

-Precisamente, en este último tiempo que estuvieron afuera, una nueva camada de pilotos se han enlistado. Son aun muy novatos, pero gracias a las prácticas de algunos pilotos que han tenido contacto con el enemigo, han podido progresar. Ya participaron en batallas.

-Eso esta muy bien Capitán.

-Igualmente hay una diferencia enorme, entre el poder de fuego de las Meltradi y los Zentraedis. Del lado de las mujeres, parece ser que hay una piloto de elite. Muy buena. El único piloto que se le ha podido igualar, es Maximilian Jenius.

**Estadio de Macross. **

De vuelta allí, Máx y el trío esperaba con entusiasmo la subida del escenario a Minmay. Todo el público estaba expectante.

-Vaya. Si no sale en cualquier momento, los fanáticos se les tiraran encima.

-¿Te gusta Minmay Máx?- Preguntaba Vanessa

-Me parece una chica agradable. No tuve oportunidad de conocerla personalmente. Pero si Hikaru.

-Se corría el rumor que él estaba enamorado de ella.

-En realidad si. Una historia bastante complicada. Hablando de él, espero que este bien.

En ese instante su Handy sonaba, pero no lo tenía en vibrador y además estaba en silencio.

Por lo tanto no lo escuchaba.

**Teléfono de Hikaru. **

Hikaru intentaba comunicarse, pero era en vano. Corta el llamado. -Oficial. ¿Puedo hacer un llamado más?.

-Si teniente. Con todo gusto.

-Gracias.

Hikaru marca el teléfono de Roy, pero este se encontraba con Claudia haciendo de las suyas. Ademas el Handy estaba en el bolsillo de su saco. Imposible que lo escuchase.

-Bien oficial. Me queda este. ¿Puedo?.

-Por supuesto.

Hikaru marca el único número que le quedaba disponible. El de Kaifun

**Handy de Kaifun.**

Por suerte lo tenia encima suyo. Pero Minmay estaba por salir al escenario.

-¡Diantres!. ¿Quién será?. ¿Hola?.

-Kaifun. Soy Hikaru.

Kaifun estaba sorprendido ante el llamado de él.

-¡Hikaru! ¿Dónde estás?. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Estoy en prisión. Por un pequeño tema militar.

-¿Prisionero?. Eso sí que es nuevo. Escucha por si no te actualizaron la situación actual, Minmay esta a punto de salir al escenario.

-Lo se. Ya me han contado. Es Miss Macross. Ya lo sé.

-Bien. Escucha, cuando termine el recital iremos a verte. ¿Estas con la Comandante?.

-No. Se terminó todo con ella -Le decía desganado- Prefiero estar encerrado que verme con ella.

-Oh no digas eso. Anímate hombre. Aquí una mujercita nueva te esta esperando. Escucha, tengo que cortar. Nos veremos en unas horas.

**-**Ok, acuérdate que estoy en el cuartel general de la Prometheus.

-No te preocupes. Nos ubicaremos. Cuídate.

-Gracias.

Cesa la comunicación. -Gracias oficial-

-Por nada teniente. ¿No quiere cenar algo?.

-No gracias. No tengo apetito. Cierre la puerta.

-Mire teniente, ya que no representa peligro dejaré la celda de acrílico abierta. Es el único prisionero que tenemos y solamente esta confinado por no cumplir una norma.

-Como a usted le parezca.

-Bien. Lo dejaré sólo teniente. Debo hacer mi guardia.

El oficial deja a Hikaru sólo en su celda. El se acuesta en su camastro apenas sacándose sus botas. Empieza a pensar en todo lo que sucedió, desde que fue capturado hasta el escape. Los momentos con Misa y demás.

"-Misa. Me has dejado. Me estaba enamorando mucho de ti. Ya había aceptado dejar mi pasado. Pero tú no quisiste comprender. No te culpo. Soy un desastre como amante, novio, pareja o lo que sea -sus ojos lagrimeaban- Quiero volver a la Tierra. Quiero que todo esto se termine. Nadie me ha respondido. Otra vez sólo, como aquella vez. Cuando fui rescatado entre los escombros de Hiroshima. Pensaba que mi vida estaba dando un giro, ahora volví a ser el mismo perdedor. No he tenido suerte en esta vida. Me metí con una mujer y ya ni ella quiere estar conmigo. ¿Todo por qué?. Porque soy un inútil en el amor. No sirvo para ser pareja de una mujer. Por mi no debería existir o haber existido-"

Esos pensamientos, hicieron que Hikaru por cansancio mental, se terminara durmiendo en su cama.

No soñaba, simplemente siguió de largo.

**3 Horas después. **

Máx ya estaba en su barraca de vuelta. El concierto había sido un éxito inigualable. Mínimay cantó temas nuevos y la multitud enloqueció.

De regreso, las conejitas amablemente lo acompañaron. Se divirtieron mucho. Pero ya era la hora de dormir. Ya era tarde y por la mañana, debería presentarse en servicio. Después de una agradable ducha, se pone su ropa de dormir y simplemente se mete bajo las sábanas. Deja sus lentes dentro de su estuche.

"-Quiero ver si tengo un llamado en el Handy-"

Max lo prende y tenia una llamada perdida, de un número desconocido. Era una característica rara. Pero lo que notó, era que se trataba de uno fijo.

"-Mmmm. Estoy cansado. Seguramente Hikaru debe estar con la Comandante haciendo de las suyas. Me voy a dormir-"

**Casa de Misa**

Por su parte, ella también estaba acostada. Pero con tristeza. No podía aún creer la decisión que tomó con respecto con Hikaru. Pensó que seria fácil, pero no lo era. Lloraba en silencio bajo sus sábanas, pensando en él. Su petición ante Global para que no fuera enviado a una corte marcial, fue en vano. Lo intentó. Pero fue inútil. Él desde un principio, ya había aceptado su destino. Su orgullo era mas que una simple manera de zafar. Pero aceptaba la responsabilidad como un verdadero hombre.

-¡Hikaru! Te amo. Pero ya no puedo vivir así. No quiero sufrir más. Tú lo único que haces es darme tristeza en vez de felicidad. Pero lo mejor para ambos, será separarnos- Decía ella entre sollozos y atragantamientos de saliva y mocos húmedos. No paró de llorar desde que se acostó y cada tanto emitía un llanto, abrazando su almohada simulando ser él.

-Hikaru. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?. Me has quitado mi corazón. Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. No puedo resistir este dolor. ¿Por qué el amor a veces es cruel?.

Y repetia una y otra vez. Hikaru esto y Hikaru lo otro. Hasta que la tristeza le ganó por cansancio y se durmió.

**Celda de Hikaru. **

No dormía cómodo. Pudo conciliar el sueño pero se despertaba cada dos por tres. Un oficial se acerca a su celda. Abre la puerta y lo llama con voz baja.

-Teniente. Alguien quiere verlo.

-Ok que pase.

Kaifun entra en la celda. -Hola condenado- decía él emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Oh Kaifun.

Ambos se abrazan. Era la primera vez que lo hacían en tanto tiempo, desde que se conocen. Sobretodo, que él no era muy demostrativo con Hikaru. Pero verlo en esa situación, después de tres meses desaparecido, lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludarlo de esa forma.

La celda era confortable. Tenia un sillón para visitas, una mesa con dos sillas y una pequeño camastro pero que era cómodo.

Ambos se sientan en sus sillas. Los separaba las mesa.

Durante 20 minutos Hikaru le contó casi todo desde que estuvo en cautiverio, omitiendo detalles como que estuvo con Misa y algunas cuestiones que tenían que ver con la nave alienigena. Ya que eso a Kaifun mucho no le interesaba.

-Pensaba que después por todo lo que pasaste, te condecorarían. Pero me parece que tu querido Capitán esta mas preocupado en la seguridad biológica que en tu integridad física o el que hayas rescatado a tu Comandante, aunque ella fue a tu rescate.

-Yo pensé más en Minmay. Si se quedaba allí, no hubiera sobrevivido. La deje que se la llevasen. Yo y Misa nos podíamos arreglar solos y así fue. Hubo algunas complicaciones, pero por suerte pudimos escapar.

-Eso veo. Me gustó la decisión que tomaste. Eso es ser un verdadero hombre. Tomar en serio sus responsabilidades.

-Me querían hacer zafar, a cambio de firmar una confesión aceptando mi responsabilidad y de esa forma evitar la corte marcial y cumplir 30 días de trabajos forzados en mantenimiento. Perdóname, pero yo quiero defenderme. Por más que haya violado una ley de riesgo biológico, lo hice por un mero principio universal. El no morirme de sed. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir sin agua?. Le había guardado a Minmay por si no nos llegaban a rescatar. Debería obligarla a que tome.

-Tú me dices que eso ¿Les afecto?.

-Si. Pero más a Misa que a mi. Yo estoy bien.

-Mmm. Aunque fue arriesgado lo que hiciste, no te culpo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin lugar a dudas. En un sitio hostil, como me lo has descrito. Lo más importante era intentar sobrevivir.

\- Eso fue lo que pensé. Pero ahora mi decisión me costó caro.

-Todos cometemos errores Hikaru. De verdad me da bronca por lo que estás pasando. Esos militares deberían condecorarte. Pero no les interesa. ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes que estar aquí?.

-Una semana, hasta presentarme el próximo miércoles a la 7 de la mañana en citación.

-¿Tienes a quién te represente?.

-El capitán Global me comentó, que se presentaría alguien en mi defensa. Un abogado militar.

-Está bien. Cuéntale todo. Mientras mas información sepa, mejor será para ti.

-Eso espero.

-Bien amigo. Tengo que dejarte. Tuve que dejar a Minmay que descanse. Hoy fue un concierto muy lindo. Pero estaba agotada, le conté que venía a verte.

-¿Ella es feliz?.

-Creo que lo disfruta. Bien. Cómo sea, ella vendrá a verte. Seguramente mañana o pasado. Así que estate atento.

-Kaifun... Gracias por venir a visitarme, a estas horas.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de 3 meses. Aunque hayas pasado apenas una semana en aquella nave alienigena. Adiós niño. Cuídate ¿Quieres?.

-Desde luego.

Kaifun se retira de la celda. Sentía preocupación por él. Ahora su cabeza estaba en cuidar a Minmay más que otra cosa. Pero se mantendría en contacto con él, para seguir las novedades.

Mientras Hikaru se acostaba nuevamente en su camastro, pensando en Mínimay.

"-Me alegro que estés bien. Lo importante es que seas feliz-"

Fin del capitulo.


	31. Capítulo 31

Cap 31

La primera noche en prisión, por la visita de Kaifun, se hizo más agraciada para él. Pero estaba esperando por Max o por Roy que lo vinieran a visitar. Despierto en su celda, la hora del desayuno ya se estaba llevando en marcha. Un oficial se acerca a su celda.

-Teniente Buenos días.

-Buen día.

-El desayuno está servido.

-Gracias.

-No hace falta que coma aquí. Venga conmigo desayunara en el comedor, eso sí con custodia.

-Gracias. No me molesta.

Hikaru se pone sus botas y salen de la celda. Hacen unos pasos, saliendo del pasillo. Cuando salen a una sala de espera, su asombro fue ver a Roy y a Max sentados esperando con los ojos cansados.

-¡Niño!

-Amigos. ¡Están aquí!.

De a ratos se funden en un abrazo cada uno. El oficial se acerca y palma levemente la espalda de Hikaru. -Señor. Creo que es custodia suficiente para usted. Puede ir a desayunar tranquilo.

-¿A esto se refería?. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

-Desde luego. Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor.

Roy estirando sus brazos, después de una larga siesta. -Bien. Vayamos a desayunar. Me muero de hambruna.

-Lo mismo digo-. Mencionaba Max.

Los tres se retiran del lugar, felices. Aunque Hikaru mantenía una seriedad no vista por ambos, desde hace tiempo.

Se dirigen a un pequeño comedor, ubicado en ese mismo recinto. Se acercan al mostrador y seleccionan del desayuno. Por ende americano. Se sientan en una mesa, con sus pedidos. Por su lado, Hikaru no gozaba de buen apetito. Roy en cambio, se sirvió un desayuno bastante generoso, que consistía de jugo de naranja, tocino, huevos revueltos y café. Max, eligió cereal balanceado con leche, jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada de frutilla. Hikaru, una simple sopa de Miso.

-Oh vamos Hikaru. ¿Sólo eso vas a desayunar? -preguntaba Roy con lástima.

-No tengo mucho hambre. Así estoy bien.

-Me enteré por Claudia que lo tuyo con Misa terminó. ¿Es así o estoy equivocado?.

Hikaru resignado asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-¿Pero ella fue la que tomó la decisión de dejarte?.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema chicos. Quiero pasar un desayuno tranquilo y que me actualicen sobre cosas más graciosas y agradables que sucedieron desde que estuve afuera.

-Bien. Con gusto te contaremos.

Max y Roy le contaban a Hikaru sobre los eventos sucedidos. De cómo Roy voló un avión con resaca, Max saliendo con dos chicas de la fuerza pero sin nada serio, el cumpleaños de Claudia, el concurso de Miss Macros que ganó Minmay. Pero ahora lo relevante. Los ataques esporádicos de las Meltradi.

-Bueno bebé. Como te habrás enterado o no, te comento. Hay un nuevo enemigo. La facción femenina de los Zentraedis. Las Meltradi. ¿Max? -Decía Roy haciéndole tomar la palabra a él.

-Si. Tengo algo que mostrarte- Max le vuelca unas fotografías sobre la Mesa, tomadas por las cámaras de la Macross- ¿Qué opinas?.

Hikaru toma una de ellas. -Mmmm, parecen como armaduras tipo traje. Como animatronicas.

-Es lo que pensamos. Esta- Señalando Roy con el dedo una de las fotografías- Parece ser la líder de su escuadrón. Es un As del Aire. Ni yo podía seguirle el ritmo. El único de nosotros que apenas le pudo acertar un proyectil ha sido tú Max.

-Guau. Siempre dije que eras bueno- Decía Hikaru convencido.

-Tenemos videos también- Roy saca una pequeña Tablet. Hace correr un video de la batalla. Hikaru estaba estupefacto ante las imágenes que estaba viendo. El Pod Meltradi que hicieron mención ellos dos, se movía de una forma que era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo. En una escena, se puede ver que la única Valquiria que se le acerca es la de Max.

-¡Guau! . ¡Eres increíble Max!. Eres el único que puedes mantener su ritmo.

-Y desde luego. Planeo derribarla.

-Bien por ti.

-Escucha- Roy acerca una mano al hombro de él apoyandola. -Se que no podrás pilotear por un tiempo, pero eso no te quita de seguir practicando en el simulador. Mira- Roy le muestra una autorización para que Hikaru pueda hacer uso del simulador- Esto me lo tiene que autorizar en primera instancia Hayase y en segunda Global. Haremos el intento, voy con la excusa de que debes seguir practicando por si se da un hipotético ataque, que ponga en riesgo la integridad de la nave. Esto aplica en casos de conflictos bélicos, tanto terrestres como fuera de nuestro globo. Es para no perder práctica.

-Gracias hermano.

-Por nada chiquito.

El oficial de la policía militar hace una señal de que se acabó el tiempo.

-Bien amigo. Ya se terminó nuestro tiempo. Te acompañaremos a tu celda.

-Gracias chicos. Los quiero de verdad, necesitaba mucho está visita.

Ambos se levantan de la mesa, dos camareros levantaban las vajillas para lavarlas.

Se acercan al oficial para que lo acompañe a Hikaru. Pero antes de eso, se dan un fuente abrazo, cada uno seguido por una palmada en la espalda.

-Cuídate amigo.

-Ustedes también.

Ambos se alejan, Hikaru vuelve a su celda.

Max y Roy caminaban con rumbo indefinido. -Iré a la oficina de Hayase, para que apruebe esto.

-¿Crees que la Comandante accederá?

-Eso espero. No sé cómo debe estar emocionalmente. Recuerda que está bajo los efectos de la medicación, para evitar sus cambios de ánimo debido a la Enzima proteica.

-Yo iré a la Prometheus a presentarme en servicio.

-Bien. Tú ve ya te alcanzo.

**Despacho de Misa.**

Ella estaba sentada en su silla. Aunque no estaba en servicio activo en el puente, ella le insistió a Global de realizar tareas administrativas. Entre Claudia y Shammy la remplazarían.

Estaba entretenida con unas fotografías de las naves Meltran y a su vez miraba legajos de pilotos. Casualmente en su escritorio, estaba el de Hikaru. Lo puso allí por la audiencia. Pero le generaba tristeza verlo. Su fotografía, tan angelical.

"-Pufff. No puedo ver. Ya esto es demasiado. Creo que daré vuelta su expediente-"

Roy toca a la puerta.

-Sí. Pasen-."-Lo más lindo que me puede pasar, es que sea Hikaru-". Pensaba en tono irónico.

-Permiso Comandante.

-Oh eres tú. ¿Qué se le ofrece Mayor Focker?

-Oye. No seamos tan formales Misa. Te conozco desde siempre. Escucha, necesito que veas esto.- Roy le entrega en mano la solicitud de Hikaru. Ella lo lee detenidamente. Una vez que finaliza piensa. "-Ni modo. Me lo tendré que cruzar si o si. ¿Qué le digo a Roy para no aprobársela?. Mmmmmm ¡Ya se!.

-Lo siento Roy. No puedo hacer firmar esta solicitud.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Oh vamos Misa.

-Comandante Hayase. Estamos en servicio.

-Bueno disculpe. Comandante Hayase, necesito un motivo.

-El motivo es muy simple. Ya que el teniente Ichijo está bajo detención, no podrá realizar ninguna actividad militar. Cláusula 21, inciso 3 para miembros de la fuerzas en detención por espera de juicio.

"-Ouch. Me ha cagado.-". -Bien lo entiendo perfectamente comandante. Pero estamos ante una situación de peligro inminente. Ya que no quiere cruzárselo, que obviamente esa es la cuestión -le decía guiñándole un ojo- Podría firmar la solicitud y yo mismo me haría responsable. No puede perder la práctica. Estamos en situación de guerra Comandante.

Roy tenía razón. Se encontraban en peligro inminente ante una invasión y ataques constantes por parte de entidades extraterrestres. Eso estaba contemplado por arriba de cualquier ley que decrete detención inminente. Se podría establecer una excepción, pero bajo custodia siempre y bajo la tuytela de un responsable.

-Ok. Lo firmaré. Pero te advierto –Decía Misa de mala gana y reincorporándose para demostrar un poco de autoridad –¡No puede ir solo a ningún sitio. Debe estar acompañado por un custodio y según este documento, él deberá estar bajo tu tutela. Fijaré los horarios de entrenamiento para el simulador, adaptados para él.

-Gracias Misa. Te lo agradezco. ¿Cuáles horarios serían?

-Veamos.-Se ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios inferiores y mirando hacia arriba-¿Qué tal de doce a dos de la mañana?. –Decía ella sonriente, como disfrutando el momento.

-¿¡Qué!?. Oh vamos Misa. No seas así de drástica.

-Es eso o nada. –Decía emitiendo su característico rostro rígido.

-Esta bien. Tú ganas.

-Bien.

Misa firma el documento, coloca un sello y firma también por el Capitán Global, para que el mismo no caiga en sus manos. –Toma. Ahora ¡Lárgate!, que tengo asuntos más importantes, que estar lidiando con estas huevadas.

-Ok señorita Hayase usted manda- Decía Roy en tono de burla

-¡Y no me burles!. ¿Quieres terminar igual que tu protegido?.

-Ja ja. Me harías un favor. Además él se lo buscó y de verdad su actitud fue honorable. Digno de un hombre. Espero que no te hayas arrepentido de haberle dado una patada, porque chicos como él hay pocos.

-No necesito de tus consejos. Soy una mujer responsable y sé lo que hago.

-Pues- Se le acerca a ella, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sentía su aliento y esos ojos esmeralda los penetraban, pero él no se sentida intimidado. Roy también podía emitir un ojeado bastante fuerte- ¿Te crees mujer por solo haber estado con un solo hombre en tu vida?

-¡Ahh!- Emitía un suspiro corto y seco y su rostro se transformaba y de a poco empezaba a desmoronarse.

-Mmmmm- Emitía una pequeña sonrisa. –No te olvides, que estamos hablando de mi muchacho. No seré su padre biológico, pero pongo las manos en el fuego por él como si lo fuera. Así que ojo con lo que dices Comandante Hayase. Porque por más que lo hayas dejado, él no se merece ese trato y me parece que si no tienes pelos en la lengua, podrás decir algo a tu favor ya que estamos aquí parados, en el medio de tu oficina sin tu papito Global protegiéndote. Así que te doy un consejo, no me conozcas enojado- Le decía Roy con una voz ronca y desagradable, que podría hasta asustar al peor de los enemigos. A Misa le temblaban las piernas y emitió un pequeño rezongo de bronca y giró su rostro mordiendo sus labios.

-Así que, ya sabes. Bueno, agradezco la firma. Me retiro en paz. Buena suerte- Decía Roy dejando la oficina de Misa. Ella estaba desganada simplemente sus piernas dejaron de sostener su peso y se sienta en su asiento, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos y simplemente empieza a lagrimear.

"-Maldita vida, maldito orgullo y maldito Hikaru. ¡Cómo me haces sufrir desgraciado de porquería!-"

**Celda de Hikaru.**

Por suerte, Hikaru tenía para leer. Hojeando unos libros sobre Valquirias, observa que el oficial se acerca a su celda.

-Señor. Alguien viene a verlo.

-Bien que pase.

-Si teniente- Decía el oficial retirándose.

Hikaru se preguntaba quién lo vendría a visitar en esta ocasión. Y para su sorpresa, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su antiguo enamoramiento.

Ella estaba vestida de forma bastante sencilla. Un vestido sencillo rojo y suelto, un poco por arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello azul estaba suelto, bien alisado, peinado y con un flequillo peinado y muy cuidado.

-¡Minmay!

-¡Hikaru!- Decía ella contenta de la vida. Se acercaba a él para darle un fuerte abrazo. –Oh Hikaru. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor. Ahora esperando a un juicio.

-Sí, algo me contó Kaifun. ¿Para cuándo es la audiencia?

-Semana que viene. Miércoles 7 am.

-Según me contó él, posiblemente me llamen para declarar también como testigo por lo que hiciste. Hikaru, pensando durante este tiempo al principio pensé que habías cometido una locura, pero después me di cuenta y pensé en frio. ¿Cómo hubieras sobrevivido de no ser de tomar algo de agua, por más que fuera de origen desconocido?.

Hikaru se echa en su silla, coloca ambas manos apoyando su mento en ellas. –Si lo se. Cometí una locura, que pudo haber puesto en riesgo a todos. Pero en este tipo de situaciones, es cuando pienso que si no lo hubiera hecho, no se cuanto podría haber resistido. –Mirándola a ella- Y tú tambien Minmay. En cualquier momento también te hubiera tocado tomar de ella, ya que no sabríamos cuanto tiempo pasaríamos en ese sitio.

-Ya veo- Le decía ella mientras se sentaba al frente de él, en la otra silla. -¿Esta todo bien por aquí?. ¿Cómo te tratan?.

-No me puedo quejar. Los oficiales que me tienen aquí bajo custodia, son muy amables. Me tratan con respeto.

-Bueno eso está bien. Ni que fueras un delincuente tampoco.

-Minmay.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te esta lleno con el estrellato?. Me contaron que ahora eres una cantante y todos están locos por ti. ¡Te has vuelto una celebridad!.-

-Si bueno….-Decía ella sonrojándose- A decir verdad no me lo esperaba. Simplemente me anoté al concurso y ya sabes… lo demás es historia.

-Me gusta que seas así. Tan humilde.

-Es que en realidad, en cierta forma disfruto todo esto. Me gusta cantar y me gusta que las personas se sientan a gusto conmigo. Mis canciones son bonitas por lo que dicen.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Cántame algo!.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!, hazlo.

-Ohhh. Bien.

Minmay se levanta de la silla, entorna un poco la puerta de la celda, para empezar a cantar.

**SUNSET BEACH**

Y te sigo con una cara de resentimiento.

La brillante blancura de la playa

parece nunca terminar.

Dices que lo amo pero yo te amo más.

Siempre juntos en la puesta del sol en la playa.

Brisa del mar, grandes olas.

Aquel que comienza a ocupar mi corazón.

Salta alegremente.

Olas, sol, aretes.

A principios de la tarde la puesta

del sol en la playa.

Montado en una tabla de surf

su piel bronceada, triunfantemente.

Él está siendo rodeado por esas chicas.

Los aretes que le di

antes que supiera, se convirtió

en solo otra cosa.

Completamente sola, la triste

puesta del sol en la playa.

Viento y olas agonizando bajo el ocaso.

Una playa arenosa cubierta de

huellas con un calor dejado atrás.

Perdí el interés en su coqueteo

y esperé por su gran encanto.

La puesta del sol en la playa

esta en mis sueños.

Al terminar la canción, Hikaru aplaude y estaba maravillado y sorprendido por aquella hermosa voz, que tenía ella. No podía creer lo que la ciencia médica hizo por ella. Sus pulmones estaban recuperados y pudo simplemente poder cantar como toda una diosa del canto.

-¿Y?. ¿Qué te pareció?.

-Fue simplemente ¡hermoso Minmay!. Aunque- se entristece un poco- el final del tema es triste.

-Bueno, no todo es color de rosas en esta vida Hikaru- Le decia ella mientras se acomodaba su cabello y se sentaba de vuelta en su lugar.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es el asunto?. ¿Cantas de a ratos?.

-Tengo 2 recitales en dos semanas. Kaifun quiere que descanse un poco. ¡Ah!, ¿Tienes reproductor de MP3?.

-No lo creo. Pero pediré uno a los oficiales.

-¡Que bueno!, pero si ellos no pueden facilitarte alguno, avísame y te traeré uno. Así podrás escuchar mis temas. Son poquitos pero te mantendrán entretenidos- Le decia ella sonriente.

Hikaru se la quedaba mirando embobado. Pero había algo que no andaba bien con su corazón. Sentía admiración por ella, pero su corazón sangraba con la ida de Misa de su amorío con ella.

-Minmay.

-¿Sí?.

-Eres muy dulce. Me alegro por ti, que hayas podido triunfar. Estoy orgulloso de ti- Le decía el con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Yo te agradezco el que me hayas protegido en aquella nave, mientras estábamos solos.

-De nada.

-Bien, tengo que irme Hikaru. Espero que cuando salgas de aquí, podríamos hacer algo. ¿Qué me dices una cena?.

-Oh… desde luego Minmay. Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

-¡Bien! Entonces….- Ella se acerca a darle un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. Ese beso le transmitió una sensación electrizante en todo su cuerpo al igual que el abrazo- Nos vemos, H-I-K-A-R-U K-U-N- le decía en tono monosílabo en su oído. Él se sonroja simplemente al escuchar esas palabras, sentia su calor su perfume. Ella se alejaba de él y extendía su mano, para que no se fuera. Que se quedara con él. Pero aunque le doliese en el alma, prefería todavía a alguien más en su corazón.


	32. Capítulo 32

Cap 32. Charla inesperada.

_**Aclaracion: para fines técnicos, como manejo los nombres de Macross y no los de Robotech, pondré entre paréntesis los equivalentes al de la versión occidental, refiriéndome a algunos personajes.**_

_**Gracias.**_

Al tercer día, Hikaru estaba en el simulador. Eran las 12 de la noche, como bien estimularon Misa y Roy. Pero a él no le molesto. No tenía nada que perder y simplemente, para no perder la práctica, se puso a usar el simulador. Contando dos custodios que lo observaban de lejos, desde un centro de mando era el único practicando.

"-Entiendo lo que debe estar pasando Misa en este momento. Pero según lo que me contó Roy, esta un poco odiosa. Puede ser por su desequilibrio emocional.

Dos oficiales estaba observando, el puntaje que hacía Hikaru en el simulador. Pero sus vistas giraron a ver por sorpresa, la presencia de alguien entre ellos.

Después de una hora y media, Hikaru finaliza su práctica. Sale del simulador y se acerca a la sala se estar y oficinas del mismo. Pero al llegar, los dos oficiales no estaban allí.

"-Qué raro. ¿Donde están estos tipos-"?.

Con rareza, toma su abrigo y al salir de la oficina, a su costado estaba esperando apoyada sobre la pared, con ambos brazos cruzados y mirando ligeramente hacia abajo Misa.

Hikaru se quedó entumecido ante su inesperada presencia allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine a verte. Tenemos que hablar.

-Bien. Vamos a mi celda.

-No- ella se acerca a él y con seriedad le dice; - Vamos a mi casa.

-No. No quiero ir.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque se a lo que quieres llegar. Te conozco. Ya no soportas más este calvario de no verme. Y sinceramente no quiero ir a tu casa.

-Está bien. -Dice ella molesta. -¿Donde quieres ir?.

-A mi celda como corresponde.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste un militar responsable?. -Decía ella en tono de burla.

-Desde que puse en riesgo la vida de todos, con mi error.

-Bien. Aunque sea has aceptado tu error.

-Si. Pero tengo que dar una explicación de lo que sucedió. ¿Podemos ir a mi celda?. ¿Donde están los oficiales que me estaban custodiando?.

-Los mandé a realizar otras funciones que no sea vigilarte.

-¿Para qué?. ¿Para violarme?.

-No empecemos con eso Ichijo. Ya sabes que no terminamos bien.

Mientras se dirigían a su celda, daba la casualidad de que nadie estaba presente. Al llegar el centro de detención, el oficial en el mostrador ve a Hikaru con la Comandante. Como no le pareció rara la presencia de ella allí, apenas emitió un saludo y los dejó pasar. Al ingresar a la celda, se cierra la compuerta de acrílico reforzado. Hikaru se sienta en su silla y Misa en la otra, enfrentados.

-Bien. ¿De que quieras hablarme?.

Misa saca un papel de su bolsillo, doblado en cuatro partes y se lo deja en el escritorio, pero previamente antes de hablar, se pone de pié y desconecta las cámaras de la celda. Esto hizo, que el oficial en el mostrador le llamará la atención. Decide telefonear a la celda de Hikaru.

Atiende ella.

-¿Todo en orden Teniente? No hay imagen en su celda.

-Soy Hayase. Si señor todo en orden. Charla confidencial.

-Entendido.

Con confianza, el oficial cesa la comunicación. Misa vuelve a su silla volviendo al asunto de la conversación.

Hikaru lee el papel que le dejó Misa. Era el resultado de unas pruebas de laboratorio. Asombrosamente Hikaru entendía a la perfección todo.

-No tiene cura.

-¿Cómo supiste?. Vine con la intención de contártelo, pero ya te adelantaste a mi respuesta.

-Sólo leí y entendí lo que dice.

-Entonces ya sabes a lo que he venido. ¿No?.

-Puede ser. Haz venido a decirme que tú eres una loca desquiciada sin tus medicinas y yo un superdotado prodigio.

-Me asombras. ¿No te has dado cuenta los cambios que has sufrido?. El puntaje que hiciste en el simulador. Hiciste el puntaje más alto. Puntuación perfecta. Superaste a Max por 150 puntos. Cero errores. ¿Qué libros estuviste leyendo?.

-No se a ver- Hikaru ve una pequeña biblioteca, donde habían libros desde infografias de Valquirias hasta de derecho penal, militar, decretos del GNU, de la UN Spacy y lingüística. -Creo que he leído todos.

-¿Qué has entendido?.

-Creo que todo. Como que el decreto N°6745/9 dice en la cláusula N°3 "_Todo oficial de toda fuerza de defensa, perteneciente a las Naciones Unidas, encontrándose en estado de supervivencia mínima, puede optar realizar métodos no convencionales para mantener el estado sinergico de su cuerpo._

En pocas palabras, sobrevivir por cualquier método.

-Entonces tienes las de ganar en el juicio

-¿Por qué?

-Por ese decreto que estás diciendo.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué viniste a verme? ¿Sólo para esto?

-No- Ella se acerca a él, lo toma de su mano y apenas agachándose con la otra toma su rostro y le da un beso delicado a sus labios. La sentía temblorosa. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero él tampoco no demostró ningún tipo de resistencia a aquello.

Simplemente la mira con asombro y ella emite una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? Pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo.

-Bien. En realidad es muy difícil no dejar de pensar en ti. He sufrido demasiados estos últimos 3 días. Todo el tiempo, tu nombre retumba en mi cabeza. Sé que sufriste, cuando te dije que lo nuestro ya no era fiable. Pero me siento como una adolescente estúpida. ¿Por qué somos tan jodidos en esto? No siento rencor hacia ti por lo que me transmitiste. Con tal de que fueras tú, nos convierte en los únicos dos seres compatibles en todo.

-Si pero ya sabes. No podemos seguir estando juntos. Tú misma me lo dijiste. Por más que seamos los únicos que nos podamos satisfacernos, no sabremos si es amor o no.

-Entonces. Necesito que hagamos algo, para comprobar una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Aquí? Olvídalo no podemos y menos obligándonos entre nosotros. No funcionara.

-Entonces en mi casa. Por favor -Le rogaba ella tomándolo de las manos.

-No Misa. -le dice él soltándole las manos con delicadeza. -No es el momento ni el lugar. Olvídalo.

-¿Y si te lo ordeno?-Le decía ella un poco en broma

-No puedes. Estas fuera de servicio operativo en el puente. Tu alcance es a nivel administrativo.

**-**Pero seme sincero. ¿Quieres no? Me deseas eso lo presiento y lo sé. No hace falta pedírtelo, tan solo con olerte, me doy cuenta de lo tanto que deseas estar conmigo.- Le decía ella tranquila sin presión y con ternura.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No es el momento y lugar y además por más que quiera, no lo haría por obligación. Es algo que tiene que salir natural.

-Bien. Entonces hagamos una cosa.

-Dime.

-Cuando termine el juicio, me juras que la próxima vez- tomándole una mano y colocándosela en el pecho de él en señal de juramento- que nos veamos, estaremos juntos.

-Ni lo sueñes- le dijo él firme. -Me estas obligando a cumplir algo que no quiero.

-Hikaru- Le dice ella en señal de desahogo. -Si no lo hacemos pronto, puedo sufrir un desequilibrio emocional. Tú Lo sabes. Ya no puedo aguantar. Te lo suplico.

-¿Por qué no lo haces con otro?-Le decía él en tono de burla.

-No seas idiota Hikaru. ¿Tan lento eres para darte cuenta que siento atracción hacia a ti por más que no fuera amor?.

-Ahhhhh. Entonces ése era el asunto. Entonces la respuesta es simplemente no. Búscate a otro.

Misa se enoja y se levanta de su silla. -¡Creí que hablándote así podrías razonar, pero me doy cuenta de que eres un maldito insensible!

-¿Y por qué sensible?- decía el sin inmutarse y levantando ambos hombros en señal de desentendido que aún la hacía enfadarla más de la cuenta. -Misa, mírate. Pareces una adolescente caprichosa, una quinceañera calentona. Cuando te comportes como la mujer que conocí, vuelve a verme.

-No entiendes ¿Verdad?- le dice ella sentándose encima de él y abrazándolo hacia ella.-¡Tú eres mío!- y le aplica un beso apasionado entrelazando sus labios con los de él. Hikaru por su parte, intentó resistirse intentando girar su rostro pero ella tenía tanta fuerza, que él no podía zafarse.

-Hikaru. ¿Qué te sucede?- decía agitada.

-Esto es un error Misa. No quiero aquí y tampoco ahora.

-Por favor. Quiero hacerlo aquí.

-Pero alguien puede vernos.

-No me interesa- Ella tomaba una de las manos de él y se la llevaba a su pecho izquierdo, haciéndole sentir que realmente lo necesitaba. Apenas por debajo de su ropa, podía sentir sus pezones duros.

-Misa. Para por favor. No quiero.

-¡No me hagas detenerme ahora por favor Hikaru! No te lo perdonaría.

Automáticamente él la toma de los hombros y la empuja hacia un lado. Ella cae al suelo. Sorprendida se levanta del suelo y arremete contra él una cachetada. Pero él simplemente no reaccionó.

-¡Bruto! ¿¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!?- Le decía ella enfadada y completamente desquiciada.

Hikaru se levanta de su silla, la toma del brazo y entre empujones la saca de la celda y cierra la misma. -¡No eres la Misa que conocí! Así que ¡Lárgate!

-¡Esto no quedará así Ichijo!. Te la tengo jurada. Te haré la vida imposible.

-Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa. ¡Déjame en Paz!.

Misa furiosa se aleja de la zona de celdas. "-Este maldito. Quiero ser cariñosa y le quería pedir disculpas pero el muy cabeza dura no entiende. Ouch me duele. Igual no fue nada. Pero cuando vuelva en servicio ya verá-". Cuando sale de la zona de detención, escucha las sirenas de emergencia.

-¡Oh no!. Un ataque. Pero estoy fuera de servicio aún.-

Hikaru también escucha las sirenas. -¡Maldición!. Y yo aquí. ¡No puedo hacer nada! Espero que todos estén bien.

Pero para sorpresa de ellos, jamás habían estado en el medio de un ataque después de 3 meses. Se habían implementado nuevas medidas de seguridad. Algunas zonas quedarían selladas hasta que la batalla cese, para mantener la integridad de la nave. Misa queda atrapada en el pasillo de celdas, ya que una compuerta de hierro se cierra frente a ella. Solamente quedaba la zona de celdas en donde se encontraba Hikaru. No tenía otra que volver.

-¿Ataque exterior?

-Posiblemente.

-Ven. Entra a la celda, estarás más segura- Le decía Hikaru un poco de mala gana.

-Bien.

Ella ingresa y ambos se quedan allí, esperando hasta que las cosas se normalicen.

**Hangar de la Prometheus.**

Max, Roy y demás pilotos estaban listos para despegar. Un nuevo ataque sorpresa por parte de las Meltradi atacarían nuevamente.

-Teniente Jenius. ¡Rápido!, súbase a su Valquiria.

-Enterado, gracias-Agradecía a un oficial de pista.

Los VF-1 estaban listo para el despegue. Roy se comunica con Max.

-Bien amigo, creo que somos tu y yo. Lástima que el niño azulado no nos puede acompañar esta vez.

-Espero que esto sea rápido y no tengamos ninguna sorpresa.

Ante la desaparición de Hikaru y Misa, Max ocupó el lugar de Hikaru como líder del escuadrón Vermillion.

El comisario de pista da la señal y ambos escuadrones despegan, junto con el Alpha y el White uno nuevo que se creó, despegando desde la Daedalus.

El enemigo, esta vez eran Queadluun-Rau Meltradi. Pero el más característico de todos era uno de color fucsia.

-Roy. Esto si es que es nuevo.

-Si lo veo Max.

**Habitáculo del Queadluun-Rau fucsia.**

-Bien Microniano. Seguramente llamare tu atención ahora. Quiero que vengas con todo maldito. Y te demostraré quien es el mejor piloto.

\- ¡Milia! (Miriya)-

-¿Qué quieres ahora Moruk (Azonia)?-

-Ten cuidado. No sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar los Micronianos ante ese color.

-Descuida, lo tendré en mente. Solo quiero que él sea mi adversario- Decía Milia con tono desafiante.

Max por su parte sentía curiosidad de enfrentarse a ése Pod enemigo Meltradi. –Escuadrón, el Fucsia es mío.

-Si señor- Contestaban demás pilotos.

Se estaba dando una batalla aérea bastante complicada. Max y Milia daban un espectáculo nunca antes visto. Las metrallas apenas rozaban sus naves y eran tan buenos que ni siquiera podían hacerse daño entre ellos.

**Puente de Mando del SDF-1.**

Global y demás personal, observaban lo que sucedía afuera.

-Jenius es un verdadero piloto de elite. Miren como esquiva todo el poder de fuego de ése enemigo Meltradi.

-Es impresionante- Decía Claudia estupefacta.

-¡Capitán!. Los sistemas están listos para la transformación- Decía Kim

-¡Bien!. Empecemos con la transformación.

**Celda de Hikaru**

Misa y Hikaru estaban en la celda. Lo de hace un momento, parece ser haber pasado al olvido. Pero Hikaru aún se sentía molesto y no quería dirigirle la palabra a Misa. Ella estaba sentada en su silla, cruzada de piernas y su mano con el brazo parado, mantenía apoyada su quijada.

-Oye, aunque sea háblame- Decía Misa

Hikaru no emitía ninguna ni una palabra y no quería escucharla a ella.

-¡Vamos Hikaru! No seas así. Me siento sola cuando no me hablan.

-Oh, eso es nuevo en ti- Le decía él en tono llamativo.

-Oye, lo siento. No quise actuar así. Estas malditas Enzimas proteicas.

-¿Estas tomando tu medicación?

-Sí, pero es para tratar patologías esquizofrénicas. Como que me mantiene en normalidad de a ratos, pero a veces se me salta la cadena.

-Sabía que no eras tú la que me estaba hablando hace un rato, por eso no hice nada.

-Bien por ti. ¿Cómo haces para controlarlo?

-No lo sé. Creo que a mí me afecta menos que a ti.

Ambos escuchan los estruendos que sucedían afuera en el espacio. Proyectiles que impactaban contra el casco del SDF-1. –Menuda batalla se están haciendo afuera.

-Sí, así parece.

-Me imagino que te gustaría estar allí afuera combatiendo.

-No lo creo. He perdido la práctica. Puedo ser un blanco vulnerable.

-Entiendo. Además son enemigos nuevos.

-¿Qué querrán estas Meltradi o como les llamen?

-En realidad nuestro trabajo de inteligencia valió la pena. La grabación que hicimos en la valquiria, reveló sobre lo que estaban conversando esos dos seres. Hablaban sobre su otra facción femenina. Las Meltradi. Su comandante, Moruk Lap Lamiz, quiere hacer lo mismo que Britai. Quiere hacerse con el SDF-1.

-Nunca nos dejarán en paz. A propósito, ¿En qué parte del sistema solar nos encontramos?.

-Estamos cerca de Saturno. En menos de una semana estaremos llegando. Aun Global me dijo que no pudimos contactarnos con La Tierra. Nuestros ingenieros intentan reparar el Fold, pero es inútil. Los sistemas están todos arruinados. No nos queda otra que seguir viaje a velocidad crucero.

-¿Te vino a visitar alguien más además de mí?

-Sí, vino Kaifun, Max, Roy y Minmay.

Misa emitia un pequeño rezongo de molestia a escuchar a la última persona que quería oir.

-Oh vamos Misa, ¿vas a empezar con el tema de los celos?.

-Lo siento. Además, ¿para que me molesto?. Si ya estamos separados.

-Si estas en lo cierto. Tú deberías no enojarte. Ya que no quieres estar conmigo.

-Resulta difícil a veces acostumbrarme a esto. Apenas nos separamos y el destino es como que hace que volvamos a encontrarnos.

-Esto no fue obra del destino. Tú viniste a buscarme.

-En realidad vine a contarte sobre esta información, con respecto a nuestro problema hormonal.

-Pero después te descontrolaste.

-Si, estas en lo cierto. Y de veras lo siento. No quise sobrepasarme contigo.

-Se que aún sientes algo por mi. No quieres estar conmigo, por temor a volver a sufrir por Minmay.

-Es que es todo muy difícil para nosotros. Ya sabes. Siempre es lo mismo.

Por un largo tiempo no se hablaron. Pero cada tanto se miraba y emitían un pequeño suspiro o una sonrisa de paso. –Hikaru.

-¿Si?

-Sé que es estúpido lo que voy a decir, pero de verdad cuando no estas te extraño. No la paso mal contigo, pero simplemente si fuera así como ahora, todas las veces que charlaramos sería todo muy sencillo para nosotros y nos entenderíamos perfectamente.

-Yo también estoy a gusto contigo. Pero ambos tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Como bien me dices que yo no me decido por ti o por Minmay, tú no te decides en arriesgarte a hacerme enamorarme más de ti. Entonces todo este trabajo dedicado para conquistarme, se te esta yendo al diablo. ¿Por qué en vez de enojarte conmigo o sentir que esto es injusto intentas luchar por mí? Tal vez… ¿Quién sabe no? Me daré cuenta algún día y me decida por ti.

-No es tan fácil. Tú vives con el pasado todavía, yo quiero vivir el presente y el futuro. Y si tiene que ser contigo, no deberá haber nadie que se interponga entre nosotros. Mientras tanto, deberás resolver tus temas con ella.

-Entonces, ¿me estas dejando la posibilidad de quedarme contigo?

-Pues –se levanta y se acerca a él para sentarse al lado suyo en su camastro- Tómalo como que la puerta está entre abierta. Pero algún día el viento la cerrará y ya no podrás abrirla, salvo si el que está del otro lado puede abrirla por ti, pero si quiere.

-Significa que tengo tiempo, pero no será para siempre.

-Por supuesto que no. No moriré siendo vieja esperándote por un capricho.

-¡Lo mío no es un capricho!

-Me refería a mí tonto!- Le decía ella con una sonrisa.

Después de la larga charla, el bombardeo cesa. Las compuertas vuelven a abrirse y los sistemas de emergencia se desactivaron. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Bien Hikaru, esa es mi retirada.

-Ok.

-Espero que nos veamos por allí.

-Lo mismo digo de ti- Decía él emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Adiós- Le decía ella saludándolo.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando ella se digna en irse, Hikaru la llama- Misa- Ella se detiene y espera a que él le hable.

-Cuídate mucho e intenta no enojarte. No eres bonita cuando te enojas.

Ella se sonroja con escuchar eso. –Gracias por el cumplido.

-De nada.

La situación era tensa, pero podían entablar una conversación normal cuando querían. El problema aquí, eran las Enzimas proteicas que aunque no afectaban en mayor medida a Hikaru si lo hacían con Misa, pero ella intentaba controlarse y no caer en ése bipolarismo.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Cap 33. Sensaciones.**

_**Aclaración. Al principio de este capítulo, detallaré más sobre la batalla entre Max y Milia. **_

La batalla entre Max y Milia fue dura. Al principio ninguno de los dos acertaba, pero debido a que esquivaban con facilidad las metrallas.

-Demonios haz mejorado Micloniano.

-Veremos quien ríe ahora Meltran.

Entre los dos se despertaba una sed de violencia, para llegar a ser el mas letal de todos. Zigzagueaban por el espacio, danzando como dos bailarines. Pero cada disparo perdido era una forma más de enojarse para Milia. Su orgullo se estaba viniendo abajo, porque no podría comprender cómo otro piloto podía equipararse con él.

-Esta es la mia. Te distrajiste- Decia ella apuntando hacia uno de los miembros superiores de la Valquiria de Max, en modo GERWALK.

Pero este sorpresivamente adivinó su tiro de gracia, pudiéndolo esquivar a tiempo.

-Fiuuuuu. Eso estuvo cerca. Bien, ahora veré si adivinas lo que voy a hacerte.

Max decide activar los afterburners y a toda velocidad decide tomar al Battlepod Suit de Milia, pero ésta puede esquivarlo con facilidad, pero en un pequeño error de cálculo uno de los miembros inferiores, precisamente el derecho golpea contra la valquiria de Max, causando que ésta se desestabilice.

-¡Bien!, esta es mi oportunidad- Ella apunta con su cañon, pero al momento de hacerlo nota que los sensores de proximidad traseros, detectaban que el SDF-1 emitía una gran cantidad de energía y estaba por disparar el cañón positrónico

**Puente del SDF-1**

-¡Fuego!- Gritaba Global.

**De vuelta a Millia y Max. **

Ella se encontraba perdida. Era imposible intentar escapar de ese tiro. La potencia del cañon y el láser plasmático se acercaba hacia ella con toda velocidad. Pero algo hizo que la sorprendiera. Su contrincante arremete contra ella tomándola de su armadura, a toda velocidad y expulsándola a casi Mach 3 del ángulo de ataque del cañon. El golpe de ambas naves, hace que ella se maree y pierda un poco el conocimiento, mientras Max pudo detener la marcha pero observaba como el Pod enemigo se alejaba.

-¡Maldición!. Casi nos achicharran.

-¡Teniente Jenius, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Decia Shammy por el Tac-Net.

-Si lo estoy. Por favor tengan cuidado cuando usen esa cosa. Casi me matan.

-Lo siento Teniente, fue culpa nuestra.

-Entendido, sin cuidado.

El enemigo estaba retrocediendo, Milia mientras seguía sin rumbo siendo expulsada por el espacio, hasta que recupera el conocimiento y activa los propulsores y frena el Pod.

-Milia. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Si Moruk, por suerte. ¡Diablos!. Ese maldito miclon me envió lejos de la acción.

-Por ahora déjalo Milia. Han acabado con 20 de nosotros con ese cañon de potencia. Retirémonos, no tenemos otra que abortar.

-¡Yo no abortaré! ¡Quiero acabar con ese maldito!

-¡Milia!, es una orden. Vuelve inmediatamente a la nave.

-¡Ok!- Decía ella de mala gana y volvía junto con las demás sobrevivientes.

**Hangar de la Prometheus**

Max vuelve sano junto con demás escuadrones. Algunos perecieron y otros apenas pudieron escapar con desperfectos y daños.

Él estaba molesto, porque casi perece por el cañon del SDF-1. Se baja de su VF-1 y se quita su casco de mala gana. Roy también había descendido y se acerca a él, pero Max lo chocó con su hombro.

-¡Oye hombre!. ¿Qué te sucede?.

-¡Casi me matan!. ¿Viste lo que sucedió?.

-Si lo se, pero ¿Qué quieres que hagan hermano?. Si no hacíamos eso, nos superarían y terminaríamos capturados. ¡Sabes que la mayoría son novatos!.

-¡Que disparen a otro lado la próxima vez!. Puta, casi perezco como una rata achicharrada.

Max se alejaba muy enfadado. Roy no lo habia visto así jamas en su vida. Él no era de enojarse de esa forma. Pero por algo será. Quizás estaba con bronca porque su contrincante se escapó, quería a toda costa acabar con él, pero o era él o ella. Decidió elegir el camino que lo salvara y eso significó hacer lo que hizo.

En el vestuario, Max deja su casco a un lado y toma asiento. Se quita sus lentes para refregarse sus ojos. Estaba tensionado y con mucha bronca. Se pone de pie y abre su casillero. Deja algunas pertenencias que tenía encima y procede a quitarse su traje para tomarse una ducha.

Al acercarse a la zona, encuentra una, cuelga su toalla en un perchero y abre el grifo y siente el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo desnudo. Mientras se refriega todo su cuerpo, con jabon pensaba en la última batalla que tuvo.

"-Estuve cerca. Podría haber muerto. A veces cuando uno quiere proteger lo suyo, arremete y toma la decisión de sacrificar vidas en vano. Si no fuera porque me hubiera dado cuenta que dispararían, ella ni yo hubiéramos sobrevivido. Esto es ironico. Salvé a mi contrincante, supongo que me lo agradecerá o no. ¡Bah!, no me importa. Pero quiero una explicación. Desearía saber el torpe que decidió tomar una decisión así y disparar en donde no se debía-".

Precisamente al que él llamaba torpe, era el mismísimo Capitan Global.

**Puente del SDF-1.**

Todos recobraban la mayor cantidad de informes, sobre la última batalla. Kim, Vanessa estaban al tope de sus funciones. Mientras que Shammy realizaba el conteo de los escuadrones. Pero casualmente habia algo que le preocupaba. El VF-1 de Max no estaba en la lista de confirmados que habia vuelto a la Prometheus.

"-Esto no puede ser posible. ¿Qué pasó con él?-". Pensaba Shammy preguntándose sobre su paradero.

-¿Pasa algo niña?, te veo muy calladita- Le decia Claudia.

-¡Nooo!. Es que yo….. me preocupa.-

-¿Qué te preocupa?.

-El VT-004 del teniente Jenius no esta en la lista del reporte de retorno.

Claudia ve la pantalla y ella tenia razón. Ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-Mmmm. Aguarda, déjame averiguarlo. Quizás no se presentó o bajó de su VF-1 y no hizo su reporte.

Claudia envía un mensaje al Handy de Roy. –_Roy ¿Max volvió?._

Al instante vuelve un mensaje

-_Si, y esta encabronado. Quiere saber el idiota que disparó y casi lo fríe_

Claudia emite una pequeña sonrisa, pero comprendía la gravedad del asunto, dándole la razón a él. Le responde ;-_¿Qué me dices que el idiota fue nuestro querido Capitán?. Dile al cabroncito que se reporte, porque aquí su admiradora esta preocupada._

-_Pues dile a esa admiradora que en este momento, su ídolo se encuentra en un mal momento._

_-Ok. Le digo. ¿Tú Cómo estás?._

_-Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte muñeca._

_-No hay de que primor. Necesito esta noche algunos masajes. ¿Puede ser?._

_-Veamos que tan dispuestas se encuentran mis manos, para tal propósito. Pero creo que no tendrán problemas contigo._

_-Jejejeje. Entonces bien. Nos veremos después._

**Celda de Hikaru. Un día después de la batalla.**

Él se encontraba leyendo unos libros. El que estaba hojeando, era sobre protocolos militares. La idea era que más o menos, estuviera preparado para afrontar su corte marcial. Un oficial se acerca a la puerta de su celda. -Teniente Ichijo.

-¿Si?.

-La Sargento Laura Vermont, abogada militar esta para verlo.

-Haga la pasar por favor.

Ingresa una mujer que a simple vista, era muy atractiva. Rubia, ojos pardos cuerpo esbelto y alta. Media un 1,80 y tenia unos pechos normales, pero quedaban perfectamente bien proporcionados y su trasero se lo notaba trabajado y sus piernas bien torneadas. Su uniforme era parecido al de Misa, pero el color era gris. Tenia sus insignias a los costados de sus hombros, que claramente indicaba su rango. Portaba un maletín con documentación.

Hikaru lo de demostró importancia. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado en ese momento.

-Buen día Sargento Vermont.

-Un gusto en conocerlo Teniente. A decir verdad, se lo nota cómodo en este sitio.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar. Me tratan bien, tengo libros para entretenerme y puedo ir al simulador a practicar, obviamente con custodia.

Laura deja el maletín a un lado y toma asiento en la silla. Observa al teniente con un pequeño grado de atracción. Hikaru era apuesto y ella lo notaba. "-Vaya. La Comandante Hayase no se equivocaba, tiene buen ojo para los hombres.-".

Hikaru también hace lo mismo.

-Bien Sargento. ¿Usted me representará? .

-Exacto. Tengo su expediente y una copia del informe sobre la operación de rescate, hacia usted y la ahora Cantante e idol Lynn Minmay. La cuál será un testigo clave en su juicio. Ya que ella fue la única que lo vio bebiendo ese liquido.

-Si lo sé.

-Bueno, en realidad la idea seria demostrar que aunque corría un riesgo, que usted se encontraba en condiciones que su organismo obligaba que necesitara líquidos. Ademas, sé que estuvo leyendo sobre protocolos militares para refrescar su memoria.

-En efecto, no conocía todos los protocolos. Solamente los que alcanzaran a procedimientos que tuvieran que ver con vuelos militares.

-Bien. ¿Algo interesante que haya encontrado en su defensa?.

-Si.- Hikaru saca un papel que tenia impreso. Una copia del decreto que le mencionó a Misa.

Laura lo toma y lo lee detenidamente. -Intersante. Pero no será suficiente.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntaba Hikaru preocupado.

-Pues. Aunque puede ayudarte, no prueba el propósito de la decisión que tomaste. Pueden alegar que cometiste en función de previo conocimiento de tus actos. Significa que aunque conocías los riesgos, el acto lo hiciste con concentimiento. Ademas tu amiga la cantante estaba presente. Necesito que me digas. Si hubo diálogo en ese momento. ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste la bebida?.

Hikaru le explico lo que sucedió. Laura tomaba nota de todo lo que decía.

-Ok. Aquí tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

-Si lo se. Ella se rehusó a tomarlo y me advirtió. Pero igualmente lo hice. Estaba sediento, no al nivel de estar deshidratado.

-Mmmmm. Entonces no tenemos otra que llamar a tu amiga la cantante, tener una entrevista con ella y aclarar los hechos. Seguro que ella podrá atestiguar a tu favor, pero debemos modificar un poco el relato. Probar que lo hiciste para no morirte de sed o deshidratado a futuro. Que te encontrabas en un lugar hostil y no prevenias tu tiempo de supervivencia.

-Ok. No se ve mal. Igualmente una sanción recibiré. Lo que deseo es que mi pena sea reducida y pueda ejercer mis labores militares como Corresponde, sin poner en riesgo a mis compañeros o superiores.

-Entonces ése será el punto de tu defensa.

-Bien. Muchas gracias doctora.

-Gracias por su tiempo teniente. Será un honor defenderlo.

Ambos se dan la mano. Pero ella sentía algo raro en ese apretón. Su corazón se aceleraba y sus mirada se volvía penetrante hacia los ojos de Hikaru. Pero noto algo raro.

-¿Se encuentra bien sargento?

-Uh mm si sí. Me siento bien, gracias por preguntar.

Ella se retira de la celda agitada. Se abría un poco su jaque ta porque sentía un calor corporal que era inexplicable. "-Dios, este teniente si tiene algo que vuelve locas a las mujeres-".

**Casa de Misa**

En su rato libre, ella acomodaba un poco su casa. Para ese día Claudia tenía actividad en el Puente, pero ella pasaría más tarde por su casa.

Tocan el timbre en su casa. "-¿Quien será?-". Ella abre la puerta y se encontraba Kaifun.

-¿Qué haces Aquí?- preguntaba ella molesta.

-¿Puede pasar?. Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sería lo interesante para hablar conmigo?.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por él.

-Bien pues pasa.

Ella lo deja ingresar. Kaifun había cambiado desde que Minmay se volvió en ganadora de Miss Macross. Él tomó asiento en el sofá del living. -¿Deseas tomar algo?.

-Un café por favor con edulcorante.

-Eres medio maricon ¿Sabías?.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de cuidarse y de tomar con Azúcar?. Ademas no me gusta.

-Pensaba que ser hombre, no te alejaba de ese estereotipo. Con esa cabellera pasas de mujer tranquilamente - Decía Misa desde la cocina con ironía.

-Intenta no hablar y de traerme mi café por favor.

-¡Oye!. No soy tu sirvienta.

Ella estaba en la cocina. No comprendía porque lo hizo a pasar. Quizás necesitaba un poco de compañía para pasar el rato. Todavía no estaba oficialmente de vuelta en sus funciones. Era sábado y quedaba un día por delante. Pero ella sentía, que quería estar con Hikaru.

Una vez que termina de preparar el café, toma una bandeja y coloca su taza la de él. -Ven a la mesa.

-Ok - Dice Kaifun levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Quieres unos panecillos?.

-No Gracias. Bien quiero saber tus cosas con Hikaru.

-Decidimos no estar mas juntos.

-Aaaahh. Eso es información nueva. ¿Vino mas de tu parte o de él?.

-Creo - Ella revolvía su taza de café mientras ella le hablaba -Que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. Bueno aunque yo tomé la iniciativa, él no lo tomo muy bien. Todavía me sigue queriendo lo sé y yo a él, pero aquí el problema es tu prima, no lo voy a negar.

-Yo creo que deberías dejar que él se canse de ella y por lo tanto empiece a preocuparse más en ti. ¿Sabes?- Tomando la taza con su mano - Pensé que eras cruel y autoritaria, pero al fin al cabo debo decir que es todo lo contrario. Eres buena tipa, aunque tengas un carácter de mil demonios. Es por eso que agradezco lo que hiciste por él. De rescatarlo y sobre todo con Minmay, aunque no te caiga bien. Pero no toda la vida puedo ser un imbecil. En este último tiempo, aprendí a separar un poco las cosas y creo que el deber de ustedes, es protegernos. Pero no te voy a negar que me molesta la situación por la que esta pasando Hikaru. Creo que debería ser condecorado, por escapar de esa nave y rescatarte a tí - Se llevaba la taza con café a la comisura de sus labios tomando un sorbo.

-Bueno, a decir verdad creo que algo de razón tienes. No quise que fuera a un juicio, pero el Capitán Global quería que asumiera su responsabilidad. Quise salvarlo y que aceptara una sanción, pero él se negó. Quiere afrontar los hechos. Quiere demostrar que lo que hizo, fue por una causa.

-Entiendo. Yo le dije que si hubiese estado en su situación, también lo hubiera hecho. Es feo morirse de sed. No me quiso dar mas detalles, no sabia si estaba deshidratado o no. Después veremos lo que dirá - Decía Kaifun seriamente.

-No eres tan necio como aparentabas ser antes - Decía ella sonriente, mientras se tomaba un sorbo de café también.-¿No tienes una chica con la que sales?.

-No estoy en condiciones de conocer a alguien en este momento. No me interesa . Tengo otras prioridades.

-Bueno, pero puedes hacerte un espacio para conocer a alguien. ¿No te interesa alguien?.

-Mmmm. No voy a negar que hay mujeres interesantes en la nave, pero debería ser alguien que me llame la atención y me caiga bastante bien.

-Te será difícil. Si eres así, no creo que puedas encontrar a alguien. Aunque si fueras un poco interesante, tal ves atraigas mujeres en tu vida.

-No me interesa serlo tampoco - Decía él con una tonada sería. -Bien, ya me retiro. Toma - le entrega un papelito doblado - Si necesitas algo o ahogar tus penas, llámame.

-¿Me estas coqueteando Kaifun?- Preguntaba ella con una pequeña mueca.

-Tómalo como te parezca. Igual no eres de mi tipo. Pero si necesitas algo, ya sabes. Solo vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste y lo que menos pude hacer es venir a visitarte.

-Ok. Gracias a ti por verme.

-De nada - decía emitiendo una leve sonrisa, tomando la taza para llevarla a la cocina pero ella no se lo permitió, pero le toca sus manos -Descuida. No te hagas molestia- Él lo notó y se quedaron un pequeño rato mirando esa situación. Ambos se sonrojan y se sueltan, mirando a un costado.

-Bien. Tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

Kaifun se acerca a la puerta la abre y la cierra de forma normal. Misa se queda pensando por ese momento y la pequeña situación que vivió. Sentía algo diferente con respecto a él. Lo notaba más cálido y más humano. Ademas es mas grande que Hikaru. Ella estaba parada en el medio de la sala, con la taza de él en la mano y con su dedo repasa donde puso su boca y se lleva ese mismo dedo a la boca. Ahí siente algo raro pero a la vez agradable. "-¿Qué me esta pasando?. ¿Puede ser posible?.


	34. Capítulo 34

Cap 34.

Faltaba 3 días para el juicio. Hikaru se entretuvo con el simulador y con las visitas de sus amigos. Mientras Misa era visitada por Claudia y las conejitas. Minmay por su lado descansaba y ya tenia pensado hacer 2 recitales más y tenia en mente filmar una película.

**Simulador**

En esta oportunidad, Hikaru le pidió a Max si podía acompañarlo por lo menos una noche en el simulador. Necesitaba practicar con un humano, ya que en las ultimas instancias solamente lo hizo con IA (inteligencia artificial).

Se encontraban en nivel 8 (semiduro). Era un nivel para casi veteranos.

**Flashback antes de ingresar al simulador**

-Bien hermano. ¿A qué nivel practicamos?.

Hikaru lo mira de forma macabra y con sus ambas manos levanta 8 pulgares.

-¿Estas bromeando?. Nunca haz podido mantener ese nivel de forma fehaciente.

-Pues ahora puedo. Si me permites sorprenderte, cuando termine el juicio te invitaré unos tragos.

-Ok Hikaru. Si tu lo deseas.

El nivel 8 era difícil, pero tampoco imposible. El asunto era que Hikaru en el nivel 8 apenas empezaba moría.

**De regreso al simulador.**

Apenas 5 minutos de comenzar, Max estaba bastante complicado. Un montón de enemigos IA se acercaban a su posición simulada, como pirañas y uno por uno los iba derribando, pero le costaba. En cambio, su compañero estaba muy bien parado y parecía que no le costaba derribar enemigos como si a Max. Miraba a su costado y Hikaru ni se inmutaba. Con una paz y tranquilidad, derribaba uno tras otro.

Max se estaba irritando y se imaginaba su enemiga, la meltran a la que no podía derribar.

Una vez que terminaron con todos los enemigos, empezaba el mano a mano entre ellos dos.

Max intentaba derribar a Hikaru pero este esquivaba y adivinaba todos sus movimientos. Hasta tal punto, que eso le molestaba. Hikaru puede dañarle parte de su nave ficticia, hasta terminar de destruirla completamente.

Max furioso dale de su cabina y Hikaru también. Hikaru quiere hacerle un chiste, pero el otro lo empuja con furia. -¡Hey!. ¿Qué te pasa Max?.

-¿Cuál es tu problema maldito?. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan bueno hijo de pura?. Lo único que hiciste en todo este tiempo, es estar sentado en una celda masturbandote por Misa.

Ante esa declaración Hikaru le pega una trompadas a Max y este cae al suelo desmayado. Noto que le cortó su pómulo izquierdo.

-¡Max!.

-Ouch Hikaru. ¿Qué me paso?.

-Espera. Te hice Un corte. Ven déjame curarte, te pondré una bendita.

Hikaru le colocan una bendita, que había en un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Lo siento amigo. Me dejé llevar por la frustración.

-Te entiendo.

-¡Golpeas bien!. Menudo derechazo me diste.

-Jaja. Lo siento mucho.

-Yo también.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y procedieron volver a sus respectivos lugares. Hikaru custodiado y Max a su barraca. En el camino, caminaba a lo largo de Ciudad Macross. Ya había perdido la identidad del hangar perimetral. Ahora era una ciudad entera. Caminaba por sus calles con destino a su barraca. Pero en el camino, se encuentra con Shammy y Vanessa.

-Oh pero miren quien llegó. ¿Qué cuentas galán?.

-Hola. Recién vengo del simulador. Fui a practicar con Hikaru.

-Ah que bien. ¿Cómo anda el loquillo ese?.

-Ahí anda, esperando su juicio. Que se realizará este miércoles a las 7:00.

-Escuche que el teniente tiene algo en su manga. Un plan maestro - Decía Sammy.

-Siempre están pendientes de todos ustedes chismosas.

-Yyy... hay que mantenerse informadas siempre. Todos en la base hablan sobre el juicio que afrontará Hikaru en estos días.

-Ajam. ¿Hoy es su día libre?. Porque veo que están vestidas de forma casual.

-Si, hoy estamos fuera de servicio. ¿No quieres acompañarnos?.

-Es que es muy tarde y estoy un poco cansado. Por suerte mañana es mi día de descanso también. Pero prefiero descansar.

-Ohhhh. Es una lástima. Ya que Shammy quería contarte lo mucho que se ha preocupado por ti, la ultima vez que estuviste en batalla.

-Lo siento. Otra vez será Shammy. ¿Qué te parece la próxima vez que tenga franco?.

-Oh bien. Me parece correcto.

-Entonces quedamos así. Adiós señoritas.

-Adiós galán.

Max se iba caminando a su barraca.

**Casa de Misa.**

Misa estaba acostada en su cama, vestida con una camisola cortita. Ella abrazaba a otra almohada simulando que era una persona. Se imaginaba que Hikaru estaba con ella.

"-Oh Dios. Solo estoy pensando en él.-Ella se tocaba su pecho y con su otra mano "allí abajo". "-Pero necesito. Lo necesito dentro mío. No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Esto me está volviendo loca. Aunque si... juego un poquito tal vez...

Misa empieza a frotarse su vanidad delicadamente por arriba de su ropa interior. No podía evitarlo. Así que decidió sacarsela y jugaba con su ya no virgen entrads de forma suave y sensual. Gemía de placer en solitario y su temperatura iba en aumento.

"-Hikaru. ¿Dónde estás?. Ojalá estuvieras conmigo ayudándome y sintiéndote dentro mío. Ohh te quiero en mí.

Con dos dedos frotaba cada vez más adentro de esas inmediaciones carnosas y húmedas. Con uno de ellos, ya simulaba el ser de Hikaru que se introducía para volver a salir, mientras ella con su otra mano, sentía como sus pezones se volvían duros y parados debido al placer que experimentaba.

Era una lastima que él no estuviera allí presente, porque podría darle el placer que necesitaba. Con el tiempo, ella lo hacía más violentamente hasta mojarse completamente.

"-Maldición. Soy una cerda. Sedienta de sexo.-" Ella se levanta de su cama para ir al baño y lavarse. Una vez terminado, se mira al espejo y una sensación de frustración invade su cuerpo. Comienza a lagrimear. "-Que situación de mierda. Hikaru, en este instante dejaría violarme por ti. No te dejaría que te me fueras de mi mano, te atraparía para que me cogas una y otra vez, toda la noche, sentir tus besos, tus abrazos, tu cariño, hasta que nuestros cuerpos digan basta. Pero esta vez, me tengo que conformar con yo misma.

Con esa misma frustración, se acuesta nuevamente e intenta cerrar los ojos, para conciliar un poco el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, su despertador comienza a sonar. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Observa su Handy y tenía 4 mensajes sin leer.

Primer mensaje:

_**Hayase Kun. Soy Global. Te necesito en mi oficina a las 0700 para conversar sobre nuestro plan de comunicación triangulada, con la tierra.**_

Segundo mensaje: (Claudia)

_**Misa. ¿Cómo estás?. Necesitamos hablar de algo. Cuando tengas tiempo en el día de hoy, avísame. Besotes linda. **_

Tercer mensaje: (Max)

_**Comandante, soy Jenius. Mañana le tengo que llevar un informe sobre mi última batalla. ¿Cuándo se encontrará disponible para dejárselo en mano?. Muchas gracias. Saludos Ttte Maximilian Jenius.**_

Pero apenas se sorprendió por el cuarto mensaje y eso que lo había agregado en su listado de contactos.

Kaifun.

_**Hola. Espero que hayas descansado bien. ¿Te gustaría verme cuando te desocupes?. Creo que a tu ex no le molestará, ya que estas disponible. Igualmente no pretendo nada raro contigo y tampoco ir a la cama al mismo día. Pero el otro día me ha sorprendido tu hospitalidad y me parece que te mereces una oportunidad, de conocerte. **_

_**Espero tu respuesta. **_

_**Adiós. **_

Al terminar de leer ese mensaje, le despertó una sensación de calidez. Su autoestima se sentía Kaifun parecía duro, rara vez podía ser alguien que valiera la pena.

"-Ay no. No no no. Todo menos él. ¿Qué puedo decir?. Tiene algo de atractivo, pero ¿Hikaru?. Me sentiría culpable si estuviera con otro hombre que no fuera él. Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?. Yo lo dejé a él. No tengo pretexto. No le contestaré.-"

Se levantó de su cama. Se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y a maquillarse. Debería presentarse con Global en

**Celda de Hikaru.**

Hikaru se despertaba. Era martes. Solo faltaba un día. Se despertó bien, se aseo la cara y sus dientes. Se dispuso a tomar su toalla e ir a pegarse un baño.

-Buen día oficial.

-Buen día teniente.

-Me iré a tomar un baño. ¿Puedo pasar a la zona de duchas?.

-Por supuesto, pase tranquilamente.

-Gracias.

Llegado a las duchas, Hikaru deja la toalla colgada y la abre. Desnudo sentía como el agua corria por su cuerpo, mientras un montón de imágenes se le venían a la cabeza inmediatamente.

Se imaginaba la siguiente situación.

Su abogada militar, Laura Vermont se acercaba por detrás y lo abrazaba y le daba un rico beso a sus labios.

-Hola Teniente. ¿Cómo está la ducha hoy?.

-Bien gracias. ¿Qué hacía por aquí?.

-Solo lo estaba observando. ¿Sabe? Desde que lo conozco me ha parecido muy apuesto. Un verdadero hombre, que lástima que su Comandante lo haya dejado.

-Bueno, las cosas no se han dado como esperaba.

-¿Todavía la desea?.

-Algo

-Mmmmm no me es suficiente su respuesta. ¡Digame la verdad!. ¿Ella besa mejor que yo?.

-No lo sé. Aun no lo he probado con usted Sargento Vermont.

-Veremos que es lo que puedo hacer con usted y su "amigo"- Le decía ella de manera sensual tomándolo de su miembro y jugueteando con él, mientras él gozaba. "-Oh ¿Qué me esta pasando?.-"

Y de golpe todo se volvió como estaba. Solo en la ducha y con una erección y su mano en su miembro.

"-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? Solo fue una fantasía, pero se sentía tan real. Que locura.

Mejor sigo con lo mío. Estar encarcelado mucho tiempo, me trae sensaciones extrañas. Misa. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento? Solamente me has venido a visitar una sola vez desde que estoy aquí. No sería malo que en este momento te me aparecieras por detrás, como lo hizo el Sargento Vermont en mi fantasía. Pero sé que no sucederá. ¿O Sí?-".

Hikaru de espaldas observaba de reojo si alguna mujer se acercaba. Él deseaba que fuera Misa o Laura. Cualquiera de las dos. Pero para su sorpresa una voz femenina desde el fondo lo llamaba.

-¡Teniente Ichijo!

-¿¡QUÉ LAURA!?- Al escucharla él se resbala y se cae al suelo. Se da tremendo golpe. -¡Ay!.

Laura estaba del otro lado de la pared. No lo observó, solamente extendió su mano. –Teniente, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si es que no acostumbro a que haya una mujer en el baño de hombre.

-Bueno teniente, esta es la milicia. Cuando se termine de bañar, lo espero aquí sentada. No me molesta que ande con una toalla. Ya he visto a hombres así, no tengo pudor.

"-¡Vaya!, esta mujer quiere matarme de un infarto. ¿Y si intenta hacerme algo como Misa?. No lo creo. Ella solamente ha venido por el expediente y a prepararme a un día de la Corte Marcial-"

-Ya salgo Sargento. Aguarde que ya termino.

-Tómese su tiempo Teniente.

Hikaru se enjabonaba todo su cuerpo pero sentía una sensación rara. ¿Cómo es que tuvo una visión o fantasía de que podría suceder algo como eso?. Quizás no era que lo adivnió, sino que lo presintió. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y precisamente no se trataba de una coincidencia. ¿Cómo Laura había llegado allí sin ni siquiera pedir permiso a los guardias?.

Quizás ella ya conocía el camino o simplemente ingreso y tanteó de que Hikaru se encontraba bañandose allí.

Una vez que se lavó su cabeza y se enjuagó, Hikaru cierra la ducha. Se seca con la toalla y se acerca a la zona de vestidores. Laura estaba ahí sentando, como sí nada leyendo su expediente.

-Así que tú, ¿Has sobrevivido al bombardeo de Hiroshima?.

-Bueno es lo que dice allí.

-Correcto. Debe haber sido duro.

-Si no le molesta Sargento, tengo que cambiarme y estoy con una toalla. Al menos que no le moleste que me desnude frente a usted.

-Hágalo sin cuidado Teniente, no lo estoy mirando a usted sino al expediente, además no tiene nada raro entre las piernas sino su miembro- Decía ella con firmeza y una rudeza que Hikaru no creía

"-Ufff. Que ruda. ¿De dónde salió esta tipa?-". Bien con su permiso.

-Desde luego-

Hikaru pensaba que surreal que era la situación. Él desnudo frente a una mujer que apenas conocía. No sentía pudor, ya que quizás ella le demostraba confianza de que no lo observara. Hikaru estaba de espaldas con su trasero al desnudo. Se colocaba inmediatamente unos boxers, su camisa y pantalones, que comprendía su uniforme militar, su jacketa, medias y zapatos. "-Esta en ningún momento se la ha ocurrido mirar, ¿No?-"

-Bien Teniente Ichijo- Decía ella poniéndose de pie y acomodándose sus lentes. –Creo que es hora de que hablemos y desayunemos. ¿Le importaría acompañarme a la cafetería?.

-Pero no creo que pueda salir de aquí sin autorización de la Comandante Hayase, ella es la única que puede autorizarme.

-Entonces en ese caso- Ella saca su Handy y se comunica a un teléfono desconocido. -¿Operadora?. Por favor comuníqueme con el Handy de la Comandante Hayase por favor, gracias.-

-¿Operadora?.

-Si teniente. ¿No sabe que en el SDF-1 tenemos un centro de comunicaciones que esta a nuestro servicio?.

-Pues, desde luego que no sargento.

-Bueno, ya lo sabe.

**Casa de Misa.**

Ella estaba por salir, cuando recibe un llamado a su Handy. Lo toma y ve el número.

"-Mmmm. Parece ser del centro de comunicaciones del SDF-1.-". Atiende el llamado. -¿Hayase?.

-Buenos días estimada Comandante. Me presento. Soy la Sargento primera y Abogada militar Laura Vermont. Seré la que representaré a Teniente Ichijo en el jucio.

-Oh si. Buenos días Sargento. "-Que raro. ¿Una mujer representando a Ichijo?. Creí que sería un abogado-"

-Buenos días Comandante. Mire con mi debido respeto, sin sobrepasar su autoridad, le exijo una autorización, para que el Teniente Ichijo pueda desayunar conmigo en la cafetería. Considero que tenemos que charlar de temas, que tendrán que ver con su defensa. ¿Puede darnos la petición?

"-¿Queeé?. ¿Esta tipa con Hikaru?. ¿Qué carajos quiere con él? Es su abogada no su amiga. ¿Desayuno?. Ni lo sueñe. Con la única persona que desayunará será conmigo y no con ella-".

-Siento mucho Sargento Vermont, pero le será denegada su petición.

-Entiendo Comandante, pero supuse que lo haría por sus celos hacia el Teniente.

Misa se sentía molesta e hizo un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea. -¿Qué? No tengo celos hacia él. Además terminamos. No somos nada.

-Entonces Comandante, no estoy para juegos de Kinder. Exijo una explicación por la derogación de la petición que le estoy haciendo. No pretendo ligarme al Teniente por si lo sospecha, estamos hablando de trabajo-. Hikaru se sonroja y tose nervioso, en cuestión por los dichos de Vermont.

-¡Oiga desubicada! ¡No necesito darle explicaciones de por qué derogué su petición! ¡No es no! ¡Así que si me disculpa, en media hora tengo un asunto más importante, que estar discutiendo por estupideces como esta!. Hasta luego.

-Bien, usted sabrá lo que hace- Le dice Laura con tono de desafió y burla.

-¿Qué me dij….?- Cesa la comunicación.

Hikaru se la quedaba mirando atónito. No podía creer que alguien como Vermont, le hablara así a Misa.

-Oiga Sargento. Conozco a la Comandante bien de cerca. Le sugiero que cuide su lenguaje con ella.

-No se preocupes Teniente- Le decía ella sonriente. –He lidiado con mujeres como ella y la verdad son pobres tipas solteronas, fracasadas, incogibles y frígidas.

-¡Hey!, ése no es un modo de dirigirse a un oficial superior.

-¿Y qué?. Siempre lo he hecho. Además, ella empezó. No me interesa sus berrinches. Estamos aquí para defenderlo a usted. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

-Pero no tenemos autorización.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Qué haremos con los guardias?.

-Déjemelo a mí- Le decía ella sonriente. –Aguarde aquí en el pasillo de celdas.

-Ok.

En ese instante, ella se desabrocha un poco el escote de su camisa, mostrando sus atributos delanteros, se suelta el pelo que estaba siendo sostenido por 3 ebillas y un ganchito. Camina de forma sensual, frente a mostrador que se encontraban ambos guardias.

-Sargento Vermont.

-¿Sí?.

-¿Qué desea?.

-Tenemos un pequeño tema. Resulta que el Teniente yo debemos hablar- Se acercaba al mostrador, apoyando sus pechos y su escote se hacia mas pronunciado y sexy.- de asuntos que tienen que ver con su justa causa. ¿Serían tan amables corazones dejarnos ir a desayunar?. No causaremos problemas, solamente serán 2 horas nada mas- Hablaba ella con una tonada sexy y penetrante.

El oficial del mostrador, se sentía completamente sonrojado y embobado ante esa situación.

-Ok. Solo dos horas.

-Muchas gracias.

Laura se volvia a arreglar. Hikaru completamente desentendido se queda parado y observándola volviendo tras él. -¿Viene Teniente?- Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ehhh, si Sargento Vermont.

-Ok, necesita desayunar y no aquí sino en una verdadera cafetería. Pero solo serán dos horas. ¡Vamos!- Ella lo tomaba del brazo.

Ambos se dirigían a tomar el elevador que los llevaba al hangar perimetral y directo a una cafetería que solía frecuentar Laura en Macross.

**Oficina de Global.**

Misa estaba reunida con él y con Claudia.

-Entonces de eso se trata

-A decir verdad La Salle y Hayase Kun, era de lo que les quería comentarles. Cuando lleguemos a Saturno, tendremos una sola oportunidad de triangular nuestra comunicación con vuestra base en Marte si es que sigue operativa. El radar Olgirch es nuestra única puerta de comunicación con nuestra Tierra. Deberemos alcanzar la órbita de Titán en menos de 3 días si dios quiere.

-Entonces, una vez que nuestros radares apunten a Olgirch, se formará la triangulación. ¿Qué probabilidades tendremos de que funcione.?.

-Mmmm- Global se llevaba su pipa a la boca- Según el escenario que hemos practicado con Lang y con Kim, un 75% de éxito.-

-Bien, no es tan malo como pensábamos- Decía Claudia con esperanza- ¡Debemos intentarlo!.

-Sí, pero todo esto con cautela. Recuerden que estamos muy expuestos a ataques enemigos constantes y la última transformación, nos costó muchos recursos. Debemos sobreponernos después de tanta dedicación. Ahora lo más importante es cuidar nuestro sistema de radares. He puesto 10 centinelas, en turnos de 6 horas para cuidarlos. Hayase Kun.

-¿SI señor?

-Ya que ha vuelto a servicio, quiero que vuelva al puente y comuníquese con los líderes de escuadrón. Quiero patrullajes en un radio de 1000 Km del SDF-1, por si detectamos algun crucero de batalla, tanto de Zentraedis como de Meltradis.

-¡Sí Capitan!.

-La Salle, comunícate con suministros. Necesito que revisen todas las coordenadas y revisa todo para cuando lleguemos a Titán.

-Si Capitán.


	35. Capitulo 35

**Cap 35.**

**Celos**

Hikaru y Laura estaban en la cafetería. Eligieron una de las tantas mesas, que se encontraban fuera del local.

La sargento llamaba la atención, de los curiosos. Era una mujer bella y llamativa. Aunque Hikaru mantenía una conducta tranquila y no demostraba interés físico en ella.

-Bien teniente, como repasamos. Antes de que llegue Minmay, debemos practicar las preguntas que le voy a hacer. ¿Está listo?.

-Si sargento.

-Digame Laura- Decía ella sonriendo. -Bien comencemos. Teniente Ichijo. ¿Cuál es el tiempo que usted estimó que se encontraba cautivo con la señorita Minmay antes de tomar la bebida que le ofrecieron?.

-17 horas.

-¿Se encontraba sediento?

-Si.

-¿Sentía cansancio extremo?.

-No. Solo un poco de fatiga.

-¿Tenía síntomas de dolor de cabeza, mareos, boca seca, alucinaciones?.

-Dolor de cabeza y boca seca si.

-¿Orinó durante esas 17 horas?.

-No.

-¿Sintió la necesidad desesperada de beber algo con urgencia?.

-Si.

-¿A quién le pidió asistencia?.

-A uno de los Zentraedis, que nos interrogaron a mi y a Minmay.

-¿Qué fue específicamente lo que le dijo?.

-Qué si tenia algo para beber y nos dio dos botellas, increíblemente de nuestro tamaño.

-¿Supuso en ese momento que ponía en riesgo su vida?.

-Si, lo pensé. Pero no tenía otra alternativa que beber.

-Error Teniente. No dé esa respuesta. Porque es capciosa. Yo le aconsejó que solo diga, lo analicé, pero no quería arriesgarme a morir de sed. Es más dramático así y tal vez el tribunal le tenga consideración.

-Ok, entiendo- Decía Hikaru, mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Continuemos en donde nos quedamos.

Cuando estaban por recomenzar el simulacro de interrogatorio, Minmay se aparecía con Kaifun.

Hikaru los ve venir. Ella estaba disfrazada, para que no sea reconocida por fanáticos.

-Oh, Laura ahí llego- Decía él, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a saludarla. Laura se quedaba estática, observando la escena.

-Hola chicos.

-Hikaru Kun- -Ichijo- Saludaban ellos dos respectivamente.

-Bien, no les quitaré demasiado tiempo.

-Tómate el que quieras Hikaru, es vital para tu juicio mañana- Le decia Kaifun con tranquilidad.

-Gracias.

Minmay se sentaba a la par de él, frente a Laura. Kaifun por su parte, se quedaba allí parado y se retiraba de la mesa. No quería estorbar. Sale de la cafetería y fuera, venía caminando Misa con Claudia. Él la reconoce y se acerca a saludar.

-Buen día.

Misa se detiene y lo observa. Claudia a su lado también ve a Kaifun. Ella también lo conocía perfectamente. –Buen día. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntaba Misa con seriedad.

-¿Acaso no me saludarás amistosamente?

-Estoy en servicio activo. Por ende debo mantener una conducta.

Kaifun apenas movía sus lentes hacia abajo, para observarla mejor y con la vista apuntando a sus ojos, ella emite un pequeña reacción como si se sintiera intimidada. –Oh, ya veo. Bien. ¿Venían a desayunar?

-En realidad, vinimos a comprar el desayuno y volvíamos al comedor. Pero ella- señalaba Claudia con su mirada-Quería sorprender a tal teniente que la tiene aún media indecisa.

-¡Claudia!- Decía ella avergonzada.

-Aja. Si estás hablando de quien pienso- Kaifun miraba en dirección hacia adentro de la cafetería. –Hikaru está por allí, con su abogada y con Minmay-.

Misa incrédula da unos pasos atolondrados, en señal de enojo. -¡No me digas que ésta lo arrastró hacia aquí!. Lo sabía, maldita prostituta barata-

-Oye, espera- Decia Kaifun tomándola de los hombros para detenerla. -¡No entiendes!. Estan practicando su interrogación para el juicio de mañana.

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡La van a pagar los dos, por desobedecer mis órdenes!. Si ahora tenía un juicio mañana, mi castigo será peor.

Pero en señal ante la prepotencia de Misa, Kaifun no la deja ingresar y le bloquea la entrada a la cafetería.

-Lo siento Comandante. Pero no es asunto suyo- Decía Kaifun.

-¿¡Y quién eres tú como para decir lo que no es asunto mío o no?. ¡Tú eres un simple civil!, no tienes la autoridad como tal. Ahora, ¡Dejame pasar!.

En ese momento, dentro de la cafetería mientras Laura practicaba el interrogatorio con Minmay, Hikaru escucha un pequeño escándalo que se estaba dando en la entrada de la cafetería. Decide enfocar su atención allí y observa a Claudia tomándola del brazo a Misa, Kaifun agarrándola de los hombros intentando calmarla. –Pero, ¿es Misa?.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!.

"-Ohhhh a ver si se calla.-". En un acto reflejo para que Misa se calmara, Kaifun la toma del rostro con sus manos y sin ningún tipo de aviso, le encaja un beso a sus labios. Claudia ante esa escena, sus ojos se abren tanto en señal de asombro y se lleva las dos manos a su boca. Hikaru por su parte observa la escena desde lejos y el mundo se le paraliza a su alrededor. Un fundido negro tapa el escenario de la confitería y su visión de caballo se enfocó en Kaifun y Misa, besándose.

Misa por su parte, se quedó petrificada y sin reaccionar ante ese evento. No lo podía creer.

"-¿Qué …quq…..e. é está pasando?. ¿Me besó?. ¿¡ÉL ME BESÓ!?-"

Cuando Misa vuelve en sí, lo empuja para alejarse de él. -¿Estás loco?. ¡Degenerado, delincuente!. ¡Me besaste sin ningún tipo de razón!- Ella automáticamente levanta su mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero Kaifun la toma del brazo y se la queda mirando fijamente a sus ojos esmeralda.

-Discúlpeme. Pero no se calmaba y la única forma de hacerlo, fue besándola.

Hikaru se levanta de su asiento, Laura y Minmay no se habían dado cuenta de la situación, hasta que vieron la reacción de Hikaru.

-¿Teniente?- ¿Hikaru?.

Automáticamente él se acerca al trío y se coloca detrás de Kaifun. Misa al verlo venir, sintió que algo no andaba bien.

Kaifun siente una mano pesada que lo toma de su hombro. –Hm hm hm hm. Mua jajajajajajaja- Una risa sádica y malévola se apoderaba de Hikaru, mirando hacia abajo. -¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?.

-Ehhh yo…..- Kaifun gira su cabeza, para verlo a Hikaru.

-Espero que tengas una explicación razonable, por lo que he acabado de ver. Y te lo digo a ti Tambien Misa Hayase- Decía Hikaru en una tonada de voz ronca y desagradable.

Misa lo observaba con miedo. Era la primera vez que notaba esa reacción en Hikaru. –Hikaru, él me beso sin aviso. Yo no quise besarlo.

-Mmmmm. ¡Pruebalo!.

-¿Qué?.

Hikaru empuja levemente hacia un costado a Kaifun, éste casi se cae y Hikaru camina hacia Misa y sus ojos azulados, se transformaron en dos gemas rabiosas. Su rostro se pone a apenas un centimetro al de ella. La empieza a oler. –Mhhhhhm. ¡Mientes!. Ese olor tuyo. Es cuando estas excitada.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Estas equivocado, es una locura!.

Hikaru la toma de los brazos y empieza a apretárselos, pero Misa con sus manos lo quiere alejar empujándolo en el pecho.

-¡Hikaru!, ¡Para!

-¡Nooo!. ¡Lo deseabas! ¡Creí que yo era el único!.

-¡Todo esto fue un mal entendido!- Misa empezaba a transformar su temperamento y sus ojos se volvían también rojos, hervidos de sangre y también su voz se volvía ronca. ¡SUELTAME ZENTRAEDI!- Misa arremete contra él un golpe en su pecho y este se zafa de ella.

-¡Maldita Meltran!. ¡Ven aquí!- Él decide intentar tomarla por la fuerza, pero ella aplica una técnica de judo para evitar que sea agarrada por él.

Claudia estupefacta, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No reaccionaba. -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. ¡Chicos!, cálmense por favor.- Claudia intenta meterse pero no consigue separarlos. Kaifun se aparece por atrás, con un balde de agua helada. -¡Quítate Morena!- Gritaba él desde el fondo y vierte el contenido en ellos. Hikaru la suelta y empieza a fregarse todo el cuerpo, Misa cae al suelo y es ayudada por Claudia para reincorporarse. -¡Ayyyyyy!. ¡Esta fría!. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Hikaru sin entender lo que sucedía, mira a Kaifun con un balde. -¿Qué estás haciendo con ese balde?.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que acabo de suceder recién?.

Hikaru mira a su alrededor y veía a Misa toda empapada al igual que él y Claudia sosteniéndola.

-¡Misa!, ¿Estas bién?.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Gritaba ella sollozando.

-¿Pero qué hice?.

-Hikaru, nos tenemos que ir. Después te explico- Decía Claudia, llevándose a Misa completamente mojada y desorientada.

-¡Esperen!- Gritaba Hikaru, ante la mirada de los curiosos.

-¡Ven Hikaru!, no hagamos escándalo. -¡Abogada, Minmay, vengan hacia aquí!.

Laura llama al camarero, le paga el desayuno sin pedir cambio y junto con Minmay, dejan la cafetería para acercarse a ellos dos. -¡¿Pero que diantres sucedió aquí?!.

-Fue Hikaru, algo se apoderó de él.

-No entiendo que fue lo que sucedió. Simplemente recuerdo verte a ti y a Misa besándose y todo se puso negro. No recuerdo mas nada.

-Ahhh. Eso. Si….. es que en realidad.

-¡Olvidalo!. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. No quise hacer nada malo, pero sentí como que algo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Un poder desde adentro de mi ser. No entiendo lo que me pasó. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¡Quiero que me expliquen!.

-Tranquilo Hikaru, vayamos a tu celda a cambiarte- Decia Laura. –Lo siento, tendremos que dejarlos- Decía Laura en señal de resignación.

-No se preocupe abogada. Hikaru, tranquilo vé a tomarte un baño y a despejarte las ideas.

-Lo siento, no entiendo lo que sucedió.

-Tranquilo teneiente Ichijo, venga vámonos de aquí- Decía Laura tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo de vuelta a la celda.

**Casa de Misa.**

Claudia la llevó a Misa. Ella se encontraba en un estado calamitoso, toda empapada y completamente triste y desorientada. No entendía lo que sucedía.

-¡Claudia!. ¿Qué paso?.

-Tranquila cariño. Todo esta bien. Tuviste un altercado con Hikaru. Pero ya todo paso. ¡Tomate un baño!, me quedaré aquí esperándote- Le decia Claudia, mientras la metía en el baño.

-¿No me dejarás sola no?.

-¡Pues claro que no nena!. ¡Ya!, tómate un baño.

-Ok.

Claudia ve hacia el living y toma el teléfono. Llama a Lang.

**Oficina de Lang.**

Lang y Bountime estaban revisando unos papeles, cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Doctor Lang. Soy Claudia LaSalle.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Doctor, tenemos un tema con Misa. Recién sucedió algo con Hikaru.

Lang mira a Bountime y le hace una seña, para que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Con su mano da la señal de que viniese y se acerque a él. Prende el altavoz de su teléfono, para que ella también escuche a Claudia. –Bien, dígame LaSalle.

-Verá, estaba con Misa en la cafetería. Se enojó porque vio a Hikaru fuera de su celda. Pero el amigo entrometido de Hikaru estaba allí. No quería que ingrese Misa a la cafetería, a regañarlo. Entonces no sé qué quiso hacer este tipo con ella, simplemente le robó un beso. Luego parece ser, que Hikaru desde adentro vio la situación y completamente fuera de sí, no entiendo bien cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella, pero por lo que ví intentaba hacerle daño por celos. Empezaron a decirse cosas pero lo más llamativo, que se calificaban entre ellos como Meltran y Zentran.

Un silencio se producía entre la conversación. -¿Doctor Lang escuchó?

-Repita lo de Meltran y Zentran.

-Hikaru llamaba a Misa por Meltran y ella le gritó maldito Zentraedi, según lo que recuerdo.

Lang y Bountime se miraban entre ellos. -¿Dónde están ahora?.

-Ehhh. Hikaru no sé, pero Misa está conmigo. Se está dando un baño. Ya que al amigo de HIkaru, se le ocurrió tirarles un balde de agua helada, para que se despertaran de sus emociones.

-Mmmmm, ¿Alguien más vio lo que sucedió?

-¡Siii!, toda la gente que pasaba por allí vio todo.

-Esto es grave. Muy Grave. Claudia, quédese con Misa allí. No salgan de su casa. Me comunicaré con el Capitán Gloval inmediatamente. En cuando a Ichijo, me comunicaré con el Mayor Focker, para que lo ubique. Pero por ninguna razón, no deje que abandone su casa. ¡Quédense allí!, enviaré un transporte por ustedes, para que sean enviadas a la enfermería. Quiero hacerle algunos análisis a la Comandante y al teniente en este instante.

-Bien, intentaré contactarme con Roy. Tal vez sepa en donde pueda llegar a estar Hikaru.

-Necesito su colaboración.

Mientras tanto Max estaba prestando servicio fuera del SDF-1. Su Valquiria estaba sobrevolando una zona cercana al planeta Saturno. Estaba con Thomas.

-¿Qué opinas Grant?.

-Bellísimo. Nunca creí conocer Saturno. Tal cual como las fotografías de la Cassini. Realmente es un planeta hermoso.

-Nunca creí que llegaríamos alguna vez.

-No puedo creer que una sonda de 1997, tuviera tanta calidad fotográfica. Lo que veo y no lo creo. Hermoso, simplemente me resulta describir lo que veo aquí.

-Shammy, ¿Estas escuchando?. Parece ser que Thomas se puso sentimental.

**Puente del SDF-1.**

El trio observaba atónitas las imágenes de la Valquiria de Max y de Thomas.

-¡Siiii!, es hermoso Saturno. ¡Miren chicas!- Señalaba Shammy en su monitor, mientras Kim y Vanessa miraban curiosas.

-Es hermoso de verdad.

-¡Ya quiero verlo frente a nuestros ojos!

-Pero mira, ¡Simplemente está allí!- Señalaba Kim hacia uno de los ventanales del puente. Desde la ubicación actual del SDF-1, Saturno parecía la Luna llena desde la Tierra.

-¿En cuánto estaremos?

-En 16 horas más o menos. Los chicos se nos adelantaron, pero porque sus Valquirias pueden volar a Mach 25, a comparación de nuestro SDF-1 que viaja a Mach 12.

-Ohhhh. Ya quisiera llegar allí.

-¡No te lamentes boba!, me estas desconcentrando- Decia Kim.

-Jajajaja, tranquilas. Miren que el capitán está allí.

Gloval estaba sentando en su sillón tradicional, observando los monitores con un rostro de aburrimiento. Por ahora, todo estaba tranquilo. Ni Zentraedis y Meltradis a la vista. Todo parecía en calma.

-Operadoras.

-¿Si capitán?- Respondía Shammy.

-¿Me pueden trasladar la imagen de Jenius y Grant en la pantalla grande por favor?.

-Enseguida Capitán.

Gloval tomaba él mismo el intercomunicador.

-Teniente Jenius.

-Si capitán.

-Quiero contemplar un poco la vista de Saturno.

-Sí señor, apunto directamente a ella.

Max se ubicó por encima de Saturno, mostrando sus característicos anillos. El sol le daba de costado y la sombra por el lado derecho.

En ese momento, la Valquiria de Max detecta un objeto aproximándose.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es la Cassini!

-¿Qué?- Decía Kim

-¡Si miren!

Max apuntaba a la Sonda espacial Cassini, lanzada en el 1997. Aún se mantenía operativa por la NASA. El GNU, aunque tenía el control del espacio aéreo espacial, todavía la NASA seguía existiendo, pero en manos de un contratista privado. Ya no pertenecía al Ex Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, después de la Guerra de las Naciones Unidas. Sus proyectos anteriores todavía seguían en pie. En este caso la Cassini-Huygens era un proyecto lanzado por la NASA en 1997, para llegar a Saturno. La sonda entró en órbita el 1 de julio del 2004. Desde entonces, la NASA se ha encargado de mantenerla operativa.

Gloval se le ocurrio algo sorprendente.

-Mmmm no se me había ocurrido. ¡Jenius!.

-Si señor.

-Sigue a la Cassini. Es nuestra única puerta de comunicación a La Tierra. Intenta contactar a través de ella. Por lo que tengo entendido, las Sondas de la NASA, en caso de ser capturadas por entidades extraterrestres, fueron preparadas para enviar información a La Tierra por ese hipotético caso. Haremos un enlace con ella y enviarémos un mensaje por código binario, para que lo descifren en Houston. Cuando los operadores en la Tierra, actualicen su ubicación, automáticamente se darán cuenta de nuestra ubicación. Max ponte delante de la cámara de la Cassini. Deja que te saque fotografías.

-Si señor.

Max seguía a la Cassini y se ponía delante de la lente de su cámara. Según los cálculos, el obturador de la Cassini sacaba fotografías 1 vez por minuto.

**Puente del SDF-1**

-Kim, cambio de planes. Intentaremos enviar un mensaje binario a la Cassini. Por favor, pon esto y al final nuestras coordenadas.

-Sí señor.

-Diles "_**Somos el SDF-1. Estamos a 16 horas con órbita con Saturno. Dos de nuestros pilotos contactaron con vuestra sonda espacial. NASA, por favor contacten con el Alto Mando de la UN-Spacy.".**_

Kim escribía el mensaje y lo codificaba a Binario.

-¿Listo?

-Sí señor.

-Jenius.

-Capitan.

-Kim te enviará "la carta".

-Entendido señor. Cuando reciba la información, la transmitiré a la Cassini.

-¿Cuánto cree que tardará Capitán el mensaje llegar a Houston?

-El Radiotelescopio de Arecibo o el Ratan 600 recibirán nuestro mensaje seguramente. Podría ser cuestión de días o semanas.

En ese momento, el Handy de Gloval sonaba.

-¿Si?

-Capitán.

-¿Qué sucede Doctor Lang?.

-Sucede algo con la Comandante Hayase.

-¿Ahhhh?- Gloval se levanta de su sillón abruptamente. –Repita eso Doctor.

-No es nada grave, pero parece ser que hubo una conmoción entre ella y el Teniente Ichijo.

-Entiendo. ¿Dónde esta Misa?

-En su casa, con LaSalle. Pero he enviado un transporte a recogerlas y las traerán a enfermería.

-Bien, voy hacia allá.

Gloval cesa comunicación con Lang. –Shammy.

-¡Si Capitan!.

-Quedas a cargo del puente. ¿Puedes tomar la responsabilidad?.

-Es que…yoooo- En ese momento Kim la interrumpe. -¡No se preocupe Capitan!, la ayudaremos.

-Bien Chicas. Les dejo el puente a su cargo. Kim, necesito que Jenius y Grant completen lo que te indique. Que el mensaje sea enviado a través de la Cassini y quiero una confirmación de envío.

-Sí señor.

Gloval deja el puente preocupado. "-¿Y ahora que sucedió con estos dos?-"


	36. Capítulo 36

Cap 36.

Captura

Global se dirigía a la enfermería. Luego de hablar con Lang, estaba preocupado. Una vez que llego, Misa estaba en una sala de espera con Claudia. No se sentía bien. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y era asistida por Bountime y 3 asistentes más.

-Capitán Global.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?.

-Acompañeme a un lugar más privado.

Lang y Global se encerraron en la oficina de éste. Cerraron con llave. -Bien Capitán el asunto es el siguiente. La Comandante Hayase y el Teniente Ichijo, sufrieron una conmoción a raíz de una discusión.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo el Teniente estaba fuera de su celda y sin custodia?.

-Después hará las averiguaciones pertinentes al respecto. Lo importante aquí, es el estado de salud de ambos. Resulta que las Enzimas Proteicas, han afectado sus cuerpos con mucha gravedad. Le tomé declaraciones a LaSalle que estuvo al lado de ella todo este tiempo, y esta vez el que reaccionó mal, fue Ichijo.

-Bien. ¿Misa esta bien?.

-Ahora está estabilizada. Le he tomado una muestra de sangre y la estamos analizando.

-Bien. ¿El teniente?.

-Todavía no lo hemos podido localizar. El Mayor Focker que es mas cercano a él, no lo podemos ubicar. LaSalle lo Está intentando contactar.- Global se lleva su pipa a la boca. -¿Puedo encenderla doctor?. Necesito fumar.

-Adelante

El elixir del tabaco, calmaba la ansiedad y el nerviosismo del Capitán. Después de inhalar 3 veces, se encontraba mejor. -Bien. No sabe cuanto le agradezco todo lo que hace. Quiero que se constate todo como corresponde.

-Si señor. Intentaremos ubicar lo más pronto posible al teniente.

-Bien. Haga lo necesario por aquello.

-Desde luego.

-¿Puedo ver a Hayase? .

-Desde luego. Acompañeme.

Lang y Global, fueron a la sala de espera. Misa era asistida, pero su estado parecía estable. Estaba vestida con ropa informal. Unos Joggins, zapatillas y un buzo gris.

-Hayase ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Un poco mejor, gracias Capitán.

Global se acerca a Claudia y emite un pequeño susurro -Después quiero que me cuentes, lo que sucedió entre ellos dos.

-Si señor. Luego le explicaré.

-Necesito, que intentes ubicar a Roy, para que de aviso al Teniente Ichijo. Quiero su presencia aquí, inmediatamente.

-Si señor. Una vez que Misa sea derivada aquí, me comunicaré urgente.

El Doctor Lang, recibe un mensaje de una de las enfermeras. Un cuarto de observación, estaba listo para recibir a Misa.

-Comandante Hayase. Venga con nosotros por favor.

Misa se levanta del asiento y era llevada, junto a 3 asistentes, Lang y Bountime al cuarto que la esperaba.

-No se preocupen. Todo saldrá bien.- Les decía Lang a Claudia y a Global.

Misa emite un saludo discreto y se aleja de ambos, siendo llevada a un cuarto para ser examinada.

* * *

**Barraca de Hikaru. **

Hikaru se estaba dando una ducha, mientras Kaifun esperaba sentando en un sillón junto a Minmay. Ella estaba apenada por la situación. Laura estaba en la cocina, preparando unos café.

"-¿Qué diantres sucedió con Hikaru?. Deben ser por efecto de esas enzimas, que lo afectan tanto a él como a la Comandante-". El agua para el cafe se terminaba de calentar. Toma tres tazas, vierte el contenido con cuidado y toma 3 saquitos de café instantáneo.

Toma 3 platos, apoya las respectivas tazas sobre ellas, en una bandeja y agrega al borde del plato, cucharas, edulcorante y azúcar. Levanta la bandeja y se dirige a la sala de estar de la barraca, donde se encontraban Kaifun y Minmay. En el medio, una mesa ratona era el lugar ideal para tomar café. Deja la bandeja allí y ella enfrentada a ellos, se sienta en otro sillón.

Kaifun toma la taza con su plato, se sirve tres cucharadas de azúcar y toma sorbos de café, mientras que ellas dos hacen lo mismo, pero en vez de azúcar, edulcorante era lo que se ponían.

-Esto es complicado. ¿Por qué Hikaru reaccionaría así? .

-Bueno, a decir verdad no puedo creer que le robaras un beso a una mujer. En el lugar de ella, yo simplemente te moleria a golpes- Respondía la Rubia, cruzando sus piernas y acomodándose sus lentes que eran empañados, por el vapor del café caliente.

Minmay estaba apenada por lo que paso, también no podía creer que la persona que le gustaba, haya besado a otra chica. Allí finalmente, su cabeza dio un giro y se ponía a pensar en lo sucedido.

Mientras Kaifun y Laura entablaban conversación, Minmay pensaba con desolación. "-¿Ahora?. Entonces el no me quiere. Besó a la Comandante como si nada. Y con mi beso que le dí el otro día, apenas se inmutó. Entonces -Ella gira su rostro para verlo a él de perfil- ¿No me quieres?-".

Hikaru sale de la ducha, ya cambiado. Cuelga su toalla en un tender y se dirige a la sala de estar. Allí los tres estaban sentados. Laura nota su presencia. ¿Cómo se encuentra Teniente?.

-Mejor, gracias.

-Menudo loco te volviste Hikaru. ¿Qué es eso de Meltran?.

-Pues no recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió. No se si vi mal, pero creo que la besaste a Misa. ¿Eso es cierto?.

Kaifun se sonrojaba. -Es que ella... estaba como loca. Entonces fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Si como no- Decía Hikaru con incredulidad. -¿Quieres tirarte a la anciana?. Pues adelante. Ya no le intereso- Decía Hikaru sin importancia.

Minmay y Laura, se sorprendieron ante los dichos de Hikaru. Pero Kaifun, manteniendo su calma y cruzando sus brazos en señal de incredulidad también emite un pequeño comentario.

-Entonces. Si no te importa Hayase. ¿Cómo es que te pusiste en esa forma cuando viste besarme con ella?.

-No se. Simplemente no me acuerdo. Quizás la primera impresión me molestó. Pero luego lo demás, todo se nubló. No recuerdo nada mas.

-Entonces- Kaifun lo miraba de reojo- Quizás no te sea de mucha molestia, el que quiera conocerla mejor.

-No me interesa. Ademas soy prófugo de la justicia. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-No se preocupe Teniente. Usted está bajo mi custodia. Cuando volvamos, yo misma daré las explicaciones.

-Se lo agradezco abogada.-Decía Hikaru emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Bien, en ese caso- Kaifun se acercaba a Mínimay -Es hora de irnos Minmay. Hikaru, cuídate de la justicia. Mañana asistiré al juicio como oyente.

-Allí te esperaré-

-Hikaru. ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?.

-Si Minmay.

-Kaifun es solo un segundo.

-Bueno. ¡Pero que sea rápido!.

-Ambos se dirigen a afuera de la barraca. Ella parada de espaldas de él. -Hikaru. ¿Tú sigues saliendo con la Comandante?.

-No.

-Lo siento por ti.

-No lo sientas. Era algo complicada nuestra relación. Aunque todavía la sigo queriendo, me será difícil aceptar el hecho de no tenerla como corresponde.

-Pero entonces- ella se da vuelta para mirarlo a sus ojos- Tú sigues sintiendo cosas por ella.

"-Oh Minmay ¿Cómo decirte que a ti también te sigo queriendo?. Aunque tú no lo hagas.-". -Bueno, a decir verdad si. Todavía tengo sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Y que hay de mí?.

Hikaru no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se ponía nervioso. Pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. -Minmay, yo en realidad te quiero pero me acabe de darme cuenta, que te quiero de otra forma.

-¿De qué forma me quieres Hikaru?.

-De...- El Handy de Hikaru empieza a sonar. -¡Maldición!.

-Mejor contesta Hikaru. Tal vez sea urgente.

-¿Hola?.

-Ichijo. Por fin te ubico.

-¿Claudia?. ¿Qué Sucede?.

-Tenemos un tema aquí con Misa.

-¿Qué pasó?- A Hikaru se le transformaba su rostro y sentía preocupación. -¿Ella Está bien?.

-Por el momento si. Le están haciendo estudios, por tu último evento con ella. Global esta pidiendo por tu presencia aquí. Y me dijo que te olvides de la corte marcial. Tu castigo fue decidido.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Es una locura lo que dices!.

-¡Hikaru!. Te lo digo en serio. Si no te presentas inmediatamente aquí, el castigo será aún peor. Por favor, ¡Ven inmediatamente!.

-¿Dónde están?.

-Sala de enfermería. Nivel 5B. Bloque D.

-Voy hacia allá.

-¿Quién era Hikaru?.

-Me tengo que ir. Ustedes dos váyanse. -Hikaru ingresa al interior de la barraca nuevamente. -Kaifun, llévate a Minmay. Laura, tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-El capitán Global ya tiene decidido mi castigo. No habrá corte marcial. Después de esto, no tendré oportunidad de zafar.

-Tranquilo Ichijo. Podremos pedir la eximicion.

-Eso es imposible. Una vez que desobedeces una orden estricta, de un oficial superior no hay marcha atrás.

-Escuche Teniente. ¿Sabe que la responsabilidad ha sido solamente mía?. Yo lo arrastré a esto. Me haré responsable.

-Olvídese por el momento de eso. Venga, acompañeme por favor.

-Con gusto.

Hikaru se alejaba de la casa, previamente saludando a Minmay y Kaifun.

-Esto es una locura Laura. ¿Puede derogarse esto?.

-Se puede llegar a una mediación previa, pero sin antes escuchar a la otra parte.

-Espero que el Capitán entienda el mal entendido.

* * *

**Mientras en el crucero de batalla Meltradi. **

Milia estaba a los mandos de su Queadluun-Rau fucsia, lista para salir.

El crucero de batalla Meltradi estaba por el lado oculto de Saturno. Habían detectado la presencia de dos Valquirias enemigas, a una distancia de 1700 Km.

"-Está vez serás mío sabandija-".

Sin la autorización de Moruk, ella sale como si nada y sin su escuadrón de apoyo. Lo cual aunque era peligroso, para ella no lo era.

Mientras tanto, Max y Thomas se encontraban navegando por los anillos de Saturno. Max, se transformó en modo Batroid, solamente con el fin de tomar muestras de rocas que componían los anillos de Saturno, con los brazos roboticos guardándolos en un compartimiento. Mientras Thomas hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Un Tac-Net se abría sorpresivamente en el panel de Max.

-¿Jugando al astronauta Teniente?.

-Jajajaja. En algo parecido estoy.

-Debe ser lindo estar allí. -Decía Shammy con un tono agradable.

-Si, pero hostil. Debes tener cuidado con demás objetos espaciales, que te están rodeando constantemente.

-Me imagino. Pero aún no deja de ser bonito.

-¿Quieres pasear algún día en una Valquiria conmigo?.

Kim y Vanessa observaban con atención y escuchaban la conversación, entre ellos dos.

-Dile que si boba. Dile que si, jejeje.- Susurraba Vanessa.

Aunque Shammy daba la imagen de una niña inocente, conocía bastante bien las normas con respecto a los patrullajes de valquirias.

-Me temo que no Teniente Jenius. No podrá llevarme. Es contra las reglas.

-Entiendo perfectamente. ¿Qué tal una cena esta noche?.

-Ahmmmm. Eso puede ser interesante.

-¡Genial!. Una vez que termine el patrullaje yo...-En ese instante, los detectores de proximidad de su VF-1 detecta una nave desconocida acercándose.-Creo que la cena tendrá que esperar.

Entre las penumbras, Milia aparece con su Rau. Con el objetivo de acechar directamente, a la Valquiria azul de Max. -Bien. Ahora te tengo desprevenido- Decía ella con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

Desde lejos, Thomas observa lo que sucede. -¡Teniente!.

-Sii lo sé. Ya la vi. Es un Pod enemigo Meltradi. Y creo saber de quien se trata. Mi querida amiga Meltran- Decía Max por el radio, con una sed de empezar la batalla inmediatamente. -Aquí Jenius, tenemos compañía.

-Max. ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntaba Shammy desconcertada.

-Un Pod enemigo Meltradi a las 11 en punto, acercándose a toda velocidad. Thomas, retírate y avisa a los demás.

-¡Pero señor, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa y el enemigo no viene sólo?.

-Mmmm. Mentira. Ella quiere atacarme a mí.

Milia a toda marcha venía sin detenerse. -Estas estático y sin moverte. ¿No reaccionaras Micron?.

Más se transforma en modo GERWALK, procediendo a recibir el contraataque de ella. Pero Milia seguía sin dispararle. Estaban a una distancia prudencial, que ya se reducía segundo tras segundo y cada vez era más peligrosa, al punto de colisión.

-_¡COLLISION ALERT!. ¡COLLISION ALERT!. ¡COLLISION! ¡COLLISION!- _Las alarmas de colisión sonaban por todo el habitáculo. Máx se daba cuenta de algo. -Esto será cuerpo a cuerpo. Bien. Si así lo quieres, espero que seas honorable y no me dispares- Max corrige el curso de su Valquiria y emprende velocidad contra ella. Mientras Milia, presentía que él no la atacaría disparandole.

-Ohhh. Me entendiste. Entonces será a muerte.

Solo faltaban escasos Kilómetros para encontrarse.

-¡Teniente Jenius! . Disminuya la velocidad. Colisión inminente.

-Despreocupese Kabirov.

Max en Modo GERWALK despliega su dos miembros superiores, para amortiguar la colisión y preparado para lo peor. En ese instante, activa sus propulsores en forma inversa, dirigiendo el chorro hacia atrás en Modo GERWALK. De la armadura del VF-1, se siente el choque inminente de partículas cósmicas, ante el acercamiento inminente de la Meltran. Max en un osado movimiento y a esa velocidad cambia a modo BATROID

Milia hace lo mismo, activando sus propulsores y procediendo al impacto. Solo 1 Km los separaba. 400 Mts se hicieron al instante y el toque se hizo finalmente. Ambas naves colisionan, pero no violentamente. Aunque el impacto fue medio brusco, se empiezan a dar golpes entre ellos. Algunos los esquivaba, otros los recibían. Milia quería alcanzar la cabina de Max, pero este se cubría con sus miembros superiores, evitando que sea tomada por ella.

Golpes reiterativos se daban entre ellos. Hasta que la armadura de Milia, por el deficiente mantenimiento de sus naves, un mensaje de advertencia llenaba su tablero -_CASCO VULNERABLE-._

_-_¡Cállate armatoste!-Gritaba Milia en bronca. Ella seguía sin conseguirlo acabar con Max. Pero él mas que dañarla, intentaba evitar sus golpes. Su Valquiria también se encontraba un tanto vulnerable. -Maldición, si seguimos así nos destruiremos entre nosotros.

Mientras se estaba dando la batalla, él interrumpe con un golpe en seco y la cabina de Milia empieza a abollarse y ésta por la desesperación activa los propulsores intentando alejarse de Max. -Oh no. Ni lo pienses.- Él con el miembro superior izquierdo, toma parte del pod de ella evitando que se fuera, pero los propulsores los transportaban a ambos si rumbo por el espacio.

-Aquí Grant. Por favor Shammy, envíen refuerzos. Se están matando entre los dos.

* * *

**Puente del SDF-1.**

El puente estaba convulsionado por la batalla entre Max y la Meltran. Las conejitas estaban indecisas, ante la ausencia de Global en el puente. Demás operadores pedían instrucciones a ellas tres.

-Jefa Milliome. ¿Cómo procedemos? - Preguntaba uno de los operadores del puente.

-Escuchen. Hagan sonar las alarmas. Yo me encargo- Decía Shammy, levantándose de su puesto y ocupando el de Misa.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntaba curiosa Vanessa.

-Se está transformando en mujer.

Shammy, completamente enceguecida, ocupa el puesto de Misa, activa su tablero y utiliza el Tac-net.

-Teniente Jenius. Ordenó retirada.

-¿Qué Misa?- Decía el en distracción, por leer el nombre en la pantalla, pero en realidad se trataba de Shammy. -Shammy. ¿Qué haces en el puesto de Hayase?.

-¡Es una orden Teniente Jenius!. Vendrán refuerzos. Por su seguridad debe irse de ese sitio. ¡Largese!.

Más volvía a entrar en razón. Se estaba dando cuenta, que corría peligro. -Si Milliome.- Decía Max por el Tac-net. Se suelta del poder de Milia y ésta se aleja, pero sin antes de darse cuenta que el VF-01 de Max emprendía la retirada.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!. No escaparas cobarde. -Pero ella sin remedio, activa sus propulsores, modificando la trayectoria de su Rau, y esta pretende estrellarse contra él. -¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO MALDITO!-

Max observa lo que se aproximaba. Sin remedio, en modo Batroid induce con ambos miembros superiores, reducir su colisión encendiendo sus propulsores pero el Rau de Milia se acercaba a toda velocidad. Terminó colisionando con la Valquiria de Max. Ambos miembros atravesaron la armadura del Rau de Milia y ésta quedó inconsciente por el impacto. Imposible zafarse. Quedaron simulando un abrazo entre las dos armaduras. Max sintió un latigazo, por el impacto y estaba medio mareado. Justo quedaron frente a frente ambos habitáculos. El vidrio esmeralizado del Rau de Milia, apenas era transparente por lo que él pudo ver la imagen de lo que parecía ser, una mujer joven. Apenas era visble. Lo más llamativo era que su tamaño corporal, era el mismo que el de él.

-Dios. Parece una mujer común y corriente detrás de ese traje-.

-¡Teniente Jenius!. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.

-Si estoy bien. Thomas, tendrás que remolcarnos. Por lo que veo el enemigo está inconsciente.

-Bien. Usaré el cable de remolque, lo amarrare a uno de los miembros inferiores de tu Valquiria Max.

-Bien Hazlo.

Grant en modo Batroid, amarra el cable y este luego lo amarra a uno de sus miembros inferiores, en una dura y difícil maniobra. Se transforma en modo GERWALK y parten hacia el SDF-1.

-Aquí Grant. El Teniente Jenius se encuentra bien, pero estamos llevando a un enemigo. Una Meltran.

-Aquí Milliome. Doy aviso al Capitán Global.

-Entendido. Preparen refuerzos en el hangar de la Prometheus.

* * *

**Enfermería. **

Hikaru y Laura llegan a la sala de estar de la enfermería. Global y Claudia lo esperaban. Cuando ve la presencia de él, automáticamente Global se acerca a él.

-Me imagino que tiene una explicación, por estar fuera de su celda.

-Capitán.

-Vermont.

-Yo soy la responsable de que él esté fuera de su celda. Cualquier castigo, que recaiga sobre mí. Él no tiene la culpa.

-Mmm Ya veo. En ese caso, luego hablaré con usted sargento. En cuanto a usted Teniente, su circo ha causado tremendo alboroto. Acompañeme, Lang quiere verlo para tomarle una muestra de sangre y hacerle unos exámenes.

Hikaru caminaba a la par de Global. Abría una puerta que conducía a un cuarto y allí, Lang esperaba junto a dos asistentes y una enfermera.

-Teniente. Llegó a tiempo. Venga acomodese en esta cama. Aquí tiene su bata. Coloquesela.

Hikaru le llama la atención, que desde el otro lado una especie de cortina separaba otra sección.

-Bien. Déjenme un minuto que lo hago.

-Desde luego. Retiremonos de la sala señoritas y usted también Capitán Global.

Global emitía un ronquido molesto. Algo no estaba bien. Hikaru lo presentía.

Todos se retiran del cuarto. Hikaru se desvestia. Fuera de ese cuarto, Lang ingresa a otro contiguo a ese, que era una sala de observación. Éste tenía un vidrio extenso que mostraba lo que sucedía. -Bien, haremos correr las cortinas-. Lang toca un botón y la cortina central se abre y del otro lado había una cama igual a la de Hikaru, en ella Estaba recostada Misa.

-Doctor. ¿Esto es seguro?.

\- Quiero estudiar sus reacciones en un espacio cerrado. Lo peor que puede suceder, es que quieran matarse entre ellos.

El Handy de Global empieza a sonar. Él lo toma. ¿si?.

-Capitán. Soy Shammy. Eeeh. No va a creer esto. El Teniente Jenius y el subteniente Grant están en viaje al SDF-1 con una prisionera Meltran.

\- Uff. Lo que me faltaba. Ni un día tranquilo puedo tener. Voy hacia el puente- Globlal corta el llamado.- Doctor Lang, vigilelos. Tengo asuntos pendientes en el puente.

-Desde luego Capitán.

Global sale del cuarto se dirige a la sala de espera. Laura y Claudia estaban conversando.

-Claudia, necesito que vigiles a Lang. Te doy mi autorización, para que te quedes con él. Usted Vermont, acompañela.

-Si señor.

Ambas mujeres se dirigían al cuarto en donde se encontraba Lang y sus asistentes. Global se dirigía al puente. Tomaba el Handy y se comunicaba con Maistrov. -Maistrov. Tenemos problemas. Prepara a tus hombres en la Prometheus. Tenemos un polizón.

-Ni me digas. Estábamos al tanto de la pelea entre Jenius y la Meltran.


	37. Capítulo 37

Cap 37 **El Roswell Macroniano**

**Atención al lector: Curiosamente hoy es 7 de julio. °68 Aniversario del Supuesto incidente de Roswell en Nuevo México. Así que hoy conmemoramos ese día y por eso quise llamarlo así este capítulo. No se preocupen, Miri no está muerta ;) pero quise hacer una seudo escena similar al de la autopsia que se llevó a cabo, con la diferencia que nuestra huésped esta viva. Disfruten la lectura. **

Thomas remolcó ambas naves como pudo. Al ir acercándose al SDF-1, 3 miembros del Vermillion coordinaron apoyo para asistir en el aterrizaje.

Llegado al hangar de la Prometheus, Máx pudo salir de su Valquiria, la cuál quedó en muy mal estado luego de la batalla mano a mano, con Milia.

-Saquenla con cuidado. Puede reaccionar mal.

El habitáculo del Rau, estaba cerrado herméticamente. Para abrirlo, tuvieron que perforar el vidrio esmeralizado en la parte del frente. Cuando pudieron quitarlo, encontraron postrada e inconsciente sentada en su butaca, lo que parecía ser una mujer joven. Todos se pensaban que se encontrarían con un ser grotesco, como tantas películas de ciencia ficción personificaron, en reiteradas producciones Hollywoodenses.

Dos asistentes médicos, la quitaron con delicadeza del habitáculo. Max estaba al lado de ellos, cuando la colocaron en una camilla.

-Déjenme quitarle el casco.- Decía Max, junto a otros técnicos.

-Teniente Jenius. Debemos respetar las medidas de seguridad biológicas. Ya sabe lo que sucedió con Hayase e Ichijo. Si le quitamos su traje en una zona estéril, será más seguro que no contraigamos un posible contagio.

-Entiendo. Disculpen.

Maistrov observaba todo a la distancia. Cuando se la llevan a un transporte militar, Máx se acerca a él. Maistrov amigablemente le conversa. -¿Está bien Teniente? .

-Si señor. Todo en orden.

-Bien. Deberá reportarse con Global, que esta en camino. Internaron a Hayase y a Ichijo.

-¿Qué les paso?-Preguntaba Max preocupado.

-Sufrieron un altercado, a causa del contagio que recibieron. Están bajo observación.

-Ok.

Max ve como el transporte se aleja con Milia. -¿Dónde se la llevan?.

-Irá a una zona de máxima seguridad, con personal médico calificado, que ya envío Lang.

En ese momento se hace presente Global. Max lo saluda protocolarmente. -Capitán.

-Teniente. Shammy me contó todo. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias señor.

-Bien. Ya desde aquí usted y Thomas pueden descansar.

-Gracias señor, pero estoy interesado en la Meltran que capturamos. Quiero ir a verla.

-¿No estará enamorado Teniente?-Preguntaba Maistrov irónicamente.

-No señor. Solo quiero ver en el estado que está solamente.

-Bien era solo una broma. No se lo tome a mal Teniente.

-Ja ja. Pues claro que no Coronel. Si me disculpan, seguiré al equipo médico.

-Vaya con cuidado.

-Gracias señor.

Máx abordaba otro transporte militar, que seguía al que llevaban a Milia.

**Enfermería. **

Misa estaba recostada y durmiendo. Vestida con una camisola común y corriente. Mientras que Hikaru optó por vestirse con ropa para dormir. Unos joggins tipo pijama y una blusa de mangas largas, a cambio de la bata que le habían ofrecido, debido a que eso le traía malos recuerdos por su larga estadía en la clínica de recuperación psicológica.

"-Espero que Misa no tome a mal esto. De encerrarnos en el mismo cuarto, con el solo hecho de experimentar nuestras conductas-".

Misa recobra la conciencia. Sus párpados se abren lentamente, dejando pasar la luz atraves de sus ojos. Hikaru estaba a la par de ella, esperando a que despierte. Ella ve la figura de una persona mirandola sentada al borde de su cama

-¿Hi...karu?.

-Si. Estamos aquí.

Hasta que Misa recobra el conocimiento, se sienta en su cama y observa alrededor. -¿Donde estamos?.

-Es un cuarto, en enfermería.

-¿Por qué?

-Lang dijo que quieren probar nuestras reacciones juntos.

-¿Qué tipo de reacciones?.

Hikaru no contestaba y hacia expresiones con su rostro, en desentimiento.

-Ya me imagino.-Decía Misa molesta. -Quieren vernos discutir.

-Bueno en realidad, no creo que eso sea todo. Tal vez quieren estudiar si somos conscientes de nuestros actos, en determinadas circunstancias.

-No me sorprendería. Por tratarse de nosotros, podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

Hikaru se pone de pie y se dirige a su cama y se recuesta en ella, boca arriba y posicionando sus brazos de tal forma de sostener su cabeza por detrás con sus manos -Depende. Tal vez tengas algo para decirme, con respecto a Kaifun.

Misa se sobresalta al escuchar ese nombre. Se levanta de su cama y se pone de pie, en defensiva. -¿Estas insinuando que yo lo provoque?.

-No esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ti. En realidad quiero que me des una explicación y que sea lo más sincera posible.

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación. Total ya no somos nada.

-Ah. Ya veo. Entonces te gusta.

-No me gusta. Me agarró de sorpresa y no quise aceptarlo. ¿Por eso te pusiste como loco?.

-En realidad no recuerdo lo que sucedió. Solo me quedó esa imagen de ustedes dos besándose. Mis actitudes luego de eso, no recuerdo. Solo imágenes entrecortadas. ¿Tú?.

-Yo... La verdad estoy en la Misma situación. No recuerdo nada de nada, luego de ese episodio.

-Igual. Me gustaría saber si sientes algo por él o solo es atracción. ¿Sabes?. No te culpo. Ya que nuestra relación solamente se basa en oficial superior a subordinado, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No seré el único hombre con el que estarás. "-Ufff ni yo me creo Lo que digo-".

Un silencio se generó entre ellos dos. Hasta que ella optó por responder.

-En realidad... yo no se... si me atrevería a estar con otro hombre que no seas tú. -Decía Misa sonrojada. -Tengo miedo de que no me sepan tratar, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Y si no podría estar con nadie, -Mirándolo a él- tú serias la única opción. Aunque no fuéramos nada.

-No entiendo tu postura hacia a mí persona. Formalmente. ¿Qué somos?.

-Diría que... nos gustamos pero no sabríamos si llegaríamos a algo. "-No quiero arriesgarme. De verdad lo sigo amando, pero quiero escuchar su respuesta-".

-¿Sabes Qué?- él se levanta de su cama. -Quiero probar algo. ¿Puedo?.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Él se acerca a ella. Misa decide cambiar de postura y sentarse al borde de la cama. Él por su parte se sienta a la par. -Sólo quiero mirarte. -Decía el colocando una mano en su rostro y acariciandola. Ella se deja y siente que los latidos de su corazón, se incrementan. -Hikaru. ¿Harás lo que estoy pensando?. Mira que posiblemente estén moritoneando.

-¿Te importa tanto que vean lo que hagamos?-Le dice él en una tonada tierna.

Misa se dejaba llevar por su encanto. Era fácil perderse en esa mirada que él mostraba, con esos ojos celestes profundos. Ella acerca su rostro al de él para conectar su deseo. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus labios fueron poseídos por los de él, y el resto fue historia. Esos besos apasionados, fueron el inicio de lo que alguna vez el fuego dejo. ¿Alguna vez esa llama se apagó?.

**Zona restringida de enfermería. **

En una sala de cirugía, Milia aún estaba siendo observada por 5 especialistas médicos. Max, junto a Maistrov que llegó luego de unos papeleos y Global, se encontraban en otro lado, observando todo a través de un vidrio. Se daba comienzo a la revisacion de la alienigena Meltran.

Ella estaba recostada sobre una camilla. Aun su traje no fue quitado, incluyendo su casco.

La especialista Kariozuki, dio comienzo.

-Caballeros. Empecemos.

-Bien doctora.

-El espécimen, es un ser en principio humanoide, concaracterísticas femeninas y de tamaño normal al del ser humano, a diferencia de los gigantes Zentraedis. Intentaremos quitar su casco. ¿Jones el láser?.

-Si doctora

En ese instante, Lang se hace presente y pasa por delante de Max, Global y Maistrov.

-Caballeros.

-Doctor Lang.

-Acompanaré al equipo médico que esta examinando a la Meltran. ¿Algún voluntario en caso de que tengamos que usar la fuerza?.

-Si me permite Capitan. -Decía Máx ofreciéndose. -Con gusto quiero acompañar al Doctor Lang a examinar a la Meltran.

-Autorización conseguida Teniente.

-Gracias señor.

-Bien, en ese caso venga conmigo Teniente Jenius. Le proporcionaré un traje aislante, por razones para mantener la seguridad biológica de la nave.

Max y Lang se alejan de ambos oficiales. Maistrov codea a Global. -Lo sabía. Le interesa la Meltran.

-¿A quién?.

-Al teniente.

-Tonterías. Espero que no. Imagínese el desastre que podría ocasionarse si pasase eso de mezclarse con una de ellas. No sabemos nada de ellos. Ni siquiera sabemos como esta conformado, su estructura biológica.

-Lang le tomará muestras de sangre, para análisis. Si es que tienen sangre.

-Mmmm. No seamos brutos. Por supuesto que tienen sangre. ¿Sino Cómo viven?.

Lang y Max estaban en una sala de descontaminación antes de ingresar a la zona en donde estaban examinando a Milia.

-Bien Teniente. Tome, la necesitará por si las dudas-Lang le entrega una beretta reglamentaria de la UN SPACY.

Despresurizan el cuarto intermedio e ingresan a la sala en donde examinaban a Milia. Akane Kariozuki estaba a cargo de la operación, con asistencia de Lang y junto a otros 4 especialistas. Todavía no pudieron sacarle su casco, hasta que Lang nota un círculo que sobresalía, al costado del mismo.

-Kariozuki, eso debe ser un interruptor.

-¿Abrirá el casco?.

-Probemos.

Lang lo apreta y efectivamente, el caso se despresuriza, liberando el poco oxígeno en el interior de su traje.

-Bien, ya podemos quitarselo. Con 2 asistentes y con mucha delicadeza quitaban el casco hacia arriba.

-Oh...- Máx elevó una expresión de encanto. Cuando el casco se deslizaba a través de la piel de la Meltran, un rostro angelical se hacía ver, con ambos ojos cerrados. Era extremadamente pálida y sus labios rojos eran carnosos. Tenia puesto un gorrito del tipo Buzz, para ocultar el bulto de su cabellera. Al quitársela, todos se asombraron. Su cabello era naturalmente verde brillante y estaba trenzado por una especie de tira que parecía ser un látex transparente.

-Es una mujer.

-Y vaya. Que mujer.-Decía uno de los asistentes masculinos.

-¿Le quitamos su traje Doctora?.

-Veamos- Kariozuki le toca su traje, que parecía tener una cierta elasticidad. -Quizás por aquí. Ella acciona lo que parecía ser un dispositivo de cremalleras automáticas. Eso asusta a todos, pensandose que se trataba de algún artefacto suicida, emitiendo un sonido mecánico. Todos se alejan del cuerpo a una distancia segura. El traje se desarmaba y se desprendía de Milia por partes y caían al piso, lo que develaba una especie de malla de una pieza, al estilo de lo que se usan en natación. -Eso debe ser su ropa interior- Decía Lang.

-Parece ser que el traje es colocado por una máquina previamente, como en la película de IronMan- Quería afirmar Máx.

Todos se acercan a la Meltran. Su cuerpo era bastante atractivo, con unas curvaturas agradables y medidas de pecho y cintura bien proporcionadas.

-Qué modelo que tenemos aquí- Decía uno de los asistentes.

-Doctor Lang. ¿Creé que seria conveniente colocarle un suero y un sedante, previo a quitarle sangre?.

-Si. Kariozuki, hágalo.

Tres asistentes se acercaban a otra mesa. Tomaban una aguja y un tubo de ensayo para alojar una muestra de sangre. -Bien, busquemos una vena si es que tiene. ¿De que color será su sangre?.

-Amarilla.

-Yo digo azul

-Vamos no sean tontos por favor. Doctor Lang ¿Me ayuda para ubicar la vena?

-Si doctora.

Lang Palpa intentando identificar la vena y la ubica. Coloca la loción anestésica, para reducir el efecto del pinchazo. Es en ese instante cuando Milia despierta y su rabia aumenta de forma descomunal. Su primer golpe de gracia, fue mandar volando lejos a Lang, que por suerte aterrizó en el suelo sin rasguños a causa del empujón de Milia con su mano izquierda Con su pierna derecha, patea a otro de los asistentes. Entre 3 intentan reducirla, pero ella se defendía.

El principal error de la operación, fue no amordazarla. Lo cual hubiese venido perfectamente bien, en este caso. Pero nadie se percató. Max, utilizando sus técnicas de combate militar, intenta reducirla, ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella mientras Lang le inyectó una solución de cócteles tranquilizantes. De esa forma pudo calmarse, y volvió a dormirse.

-Es fuertemente. - Decía Max.

-¿Todos están bien?

-Si, un poco doloridos.

-Deberían haberla atado previamente.- Decía Global, desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-A propósito. ¿En qué andarán la Comandante y el Teniente?

-Iré a ver. Te dejo a cargo aquí Maistrov.

-Si señor.

Global se dirigía de regreso al cuarto en donde estaban Misa y Hikaru. Al acercarse por el pasillo, Bountime estaba fuera de la sala de observación.

-¿Sucede algo Doctora?

Ella le acerca un pequeño parlante y lo enciende con discreción. Se escuchaban gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Ambos se sonrojan avergonzados.

-Bien. Esto es parte del experimento ¿No es así?.

-Creo que si. Se los nota bastante apasionados a estos dos.

-Aviseme si hay algo raro. Mientras estén así, creo que no habrá peligro alguno.

-Si señor.

-Estaré en el puente.

Global se alejaba en dirección al puente.

**5 Horas después. **

Max estaba en su barraca, descansando. Cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta. Se acerca y la abre. Era Roy.

-Niño.

-¿Sucede algo Roy?. Pasa.

-Oye. Menuda batalla hiciste. Estuviste excelente.

-Gracias.

-¿En que andabas?.

-Descansando un poco.

-¿Cómo está nuestra prisionera?

-Sedada en una cama. Participe de su análisis luego que se despertó y entre 4 la tuvimos que domar.

-Es fuerte. ¿Físico?. Me dijeron que es una modelo.

-Ejem. ... cof cof. Eso me pareció.

-Jajajajaj- Roy lo abraza fuerte. -¡Lo sabia diablito!. Te gusta la Meltran. Será extraterrestre, pero parece humana. ¿No es así?.

-Así parece. Los análisis dieron que nuestra estructura genética es idéntica.

-Oh. Eso es interesante. Significa que te la puedes tirar Jajajajaj.

-¡Hey!. No tengo esas intenciones- Se sonrojaba. -Aunque aún no puedo creer que ella allá sido, con la piloto de élite que me enfrenté en todo este tiempo.

-La vida nos da sorpresas Max. ¿Sabes?. Tómalo como si fuera una señal divina. Un ángel guerrero como ella, se te cruzó en el camino para que la conozcas de una forma peculiar como esta.

-No se. Quiero conocerla, pero por curiosidad. Igual no quiero presentarme como su enemigo, sino como un tipo común y corriente. No quiero cagarla.

-Bien dicho. ¿Tienes algo para beber por aquí o tengo que volver a casa por mi Ron?.

-Tengo un Johnny Walker del 99.

-Traelo.

Max se dirige a búscalo, en una cómoda. Abre la puertecilla y saca el Whisky y dos vasos.

-¿A las rocas?.

-Por supuesto mi amigo.

Max apoya los dos vasos, en sus respectivos posavasos y la botella en el medio. Va a la nevera en búsqueda de hielo y vuelve nuevamente, colocando los hielos.

-A propósito. ¿Sabes algo de Hikaru y la Comandante?.

-Seee. Fornicaron esos bastardos. No tienen vergüenza. No se lo que esas Enzimas pueden causarte, pero nuestra oficial superior se ha transformado en verdadera loba come hombres. Igual esta mas pendiente del bebé. Solo le sucede con Hikaru. -Max le servía un trago a Roy.

-Si que tiene suerte. Aunque no entiendo la relación que tiene con la Comandante. Es como de amor, odio y celos.

-Amigo, -Max se servía en su vaso- hay diferentes tipos de relaciones. Hay gente que ama, gente que odia y gente que molesta. Creo que la relación de ambos, es de ese tipo. El niño esta embobado por dos mujeres. Pero creo que siente más atracción por Misa que por Minmay.

-¿Por qué crees eso?.

Roy levanta el vaso. -¿Por qué brindamos?.

-¿Por la amistad y el amor?.

-Brindo por eso- Chocaban los vasos.

-Bien, responderé esa pregunta tuya. Misa es una mujercita especial. La conozco desde hace años y siempre fue bastante tímida, aplicada y honorable. Cuando era una adolescente, era una hermosura. A veces se me escapaban los ojos, creo que te lo conté una vez. Hasta el día de hoy, lo sigue siendo y cuando se le cruzó Hikaru, fue su oportunidad. Él es apuesto y Misa tiene debilidad por los pequeños. No le gusta los hombres, le gusta los niños.

-Jajajajaja. Una loba come hombres.

-Come niños abusadora.

-Jajajajaja. No me hagas reír que me ahogare con la Bebida.

-Bueno bueno yaaa.

-¿Qué hay con Minmay?

-Ella es un capricho. Algo que nunca él pudo tragar. Una etapa que le quedó inconclusa toda su vida. Se lamenta en no haberla elegido, como podía. Pero las circunstancias de la vida, hizo que no fuera así. Lo entiendo, es difícil tener en un mismo sitio dos personas que quieres.

-Eso sí que es tener suerte. Maldito Hikaru.

-Siiii. Maldito afortunado.

Ya se habían tomado un poco más de 4 vasos. Pero Max no quería terminar toda la botella. Solo bebía después de cada batalla, un pequeño sorbo.

-Amigo, no quiero acabarme tu suerte.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero desde que se me cruzó esa Meltran, después de cada batalla me tomaba un sorbo de este Whisky.

-Bien. Por eso ¿Por qué no vamos a un bar?. Le diré a Claudia. ¡Vamos!.

-No se jefe.

-Ooohh ¡Vamos! .Es una orden soldado.

-Ja ja ja. Espera que me pongo algo más cómodo y salimos.

**Cuarto de Misa y Hikaru. **

Después de ¡2 horas! de una sesión de sexo intermitente, ambos estaban rendidos, acostados en una misma cama, completamente desnudos y abrazados bajo las sábanas.

Ella estaba rendida con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él la tenia abrazada, como si un macho alfa reclamaba por su hembra. Descansaban sus ojos en estado de vigía. Ella emite un pequeño suspiro.

-Eso sí que estuvo bueno- Decía ella satisfecha.

-¿Qué hicimos Misa?

-Lo que hacen los que se gustan.

-¿Sólo sexo?.

-Sexo y algo más. Sexo cariñoso.

-Ja ja. Que tierna eres. ¿Lo nuestro se basa en Sexo cariñoso?.

Para mi que fue salvaje.

-¿Qué es salvaje para ti Hikaru?. Si soy la única mujer con la que has estado.

-Y yo soy el único con el que estuviste también. Así que estamos a mano. Ja ja Sexo cariñoso. Me dejaste cansado.

-Puedo hacerte una segunda vuelta si quieres.

-No tigresa. Espera por favor. Déjame descansar un rato y si quieres hacemos lo que quieres.

En el cuarto se observación, Bountime escuchaba el diálogo concentrada.

"-Esto sí que es tierno. No se si las enzimas tienen que ver en algo, pero por ahora todo viene tranquilo entre ellos-".

Sonaba un intercomunicador en la sala de observación.

-¿Si?.

-Elena. La Meltran despertó. Por ahora está sedada. ¿Cómo vienes con los tortolos?.

-Por ahora todo tranquilo por aquí. ¿Nuestra invitada cómo se encuentra?.

-No se. Por ahora mucho no habla. Tendremos que instalar un traductor, basándonos en la maquina que construí. Tengo que hacer una versión reducida, utilizando un software en una laptop.

-Buena idea. Cariño, con custodia por favor.

-Si, tú también con ese par de locos.

-Lo sé. Corto.

\- Nos hablamos después.

La conversación cesa. Lang, desde otro cuarto de observación mira a Milia, que era asistida por 2 enfermeras pero siendo custodiada en el cuarto por 5 militares con rifles de asalto. Maistrov ordenó que si Milia reaccionaba como no debía, la orden era a matar sin discreción.


	38. Capitulo 38

Cap 38. **Comunicación. **

3 días después.

Las cosas en el SDF-1 estaban tranquilas. Misa y Hikaru salieron de su segunda cuarentena. Tuvieron algunas discusiones y algunos encuentros sexuales, pero nada de mayor gravedad. ¿Veredicto? Las Enzimas afectaban sus neuronas y enceguecían sus conductas, despertando los sentimientos reprimidos de ambos. Finalmente, Global no quiso que Ichijo no fuera a corte marcial. Pero se le aplicó una sanción económica, por ser valioso para la fuerza.

Lang les recetó a ambos, un cóctel de medicinas represivas para controlar sus impulsos. Tanto Misa como Hikaru, optaron por mantener una conducta de no agresión, aunque manteniendo una relación de mutuo respeto, de oficial superior a subordinado en sus funciones y fuera de la milicia, quedaron simplemente como "amigos con derechos", pero sin llegar a nada serio. Aunque todavía seguían manteniendo algunos encuentros sexuales. La realidad, era que en el fondo se querían pero no pretendían lastimarse mutuamente. Por eso, decidieron llevar su relación a un nivel de "veremos". Tal vez sus destinos todavía no eran correspondidos de llegar a algo serio. Estaban cómodos de esta nueva forma y podían estar pendientes sin llegar a celarse rígidamente.

Todavía, no hubo respuesta por parte del mensaje que se envió, por intermedio de la Cassini, lo generaba un clima de descontento a los demás. Se esperaban noticias de La Tierra. Durante estos días, no hubo ataques sorpresivos tanto de Zentraedis como de Meltradis.

**Puente del SDF-1**

Era un día de patrullaje común. Hikaru volvía a ocupar su puesto como líder de escuadrón y Max el segundo al mando del Vermillion. El SDF-1 se encontraba en una zona cercana a los anillos de saturno. La idea, era ajustar la trayectoria para aprovechar la fuerza gravitacional del planeta y tomar velocidad.

Se abre un Tac-Net en el VF-01 de Hikaru. Era Misa.

-Teniente Ichijo. Revise cuadrante DH-67. Conformando las nuevas prioridades.

-Roger.

Hikaru se dirigía al cuadrante indicado por Misa, junto a Max y Roy que llevaba su escuadrón también hacia esa dirección.

-Bebe. Tengamos cuidado. No sabemos lo que puede haber del lado oscuro de Saturno en estos momentos.

-Mis detectores de proximidad, no detectan nada raro.

**Puente del SDF-1.**

Misa observaba en su monitor, que todo estaba con normalidad. Global por su parte, prestaba atención al trabajo que llevaba Misa. Lang le comentó que vigile el comportamiento de ambos, por si algo se salía de control. Por el momento, no había problemas.

Misa abre una conversación privada. -Hikaru. ¿Todo en orden?

-Por el momento no hay problemas.

-¿Qué harás hoy a la noche? –Preguntaba ella emitiendo una buena vibra.

-No tenía pensado nada. ¿Tú?- Respondía él de forma simpática

-Estaré en mi casa. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Cocinaré con gusto.

-Bien.-Emitía una pequeña sonrisa mientras cesaba la comunicación privada.

El vuelo era estable y las estrellas del universo iluminaban toda la escena completamente oscura. -Jefe. ¿No le parece bello?

-Desde aquí se puede ver todo el universo sin que los rayos del sol nos moleste.- Emitía un alivio Hikaru

-¡Oigan!-Interrumpía Thomas. -Mis detectores de proximidad, me están notificando presencia de objeto desconocido a las 5.

**Puente del SDF-1. **

Kim estaba al tanto de la situación, cuando Thomas dio aviso.

-Comandante. El doopler de Thomas, detectó objeto desconocido.

-Kim, activen el infrarrojo. Lo quiero en la pantalla, para que vuestro Capitán observe.

-Gracias Hayase Kun. -Agradecía Global, acomodándose en su butaca.

-Subteniente Grant, proceda a mostrar la imagen. Mayor Focker asistalo por favor, para combinar las imágenes y generar un Termal panorámico.- Ordenaba Kim

-Entendido muñeca.

-¡No soy muñeca!. Soy linda.

-Ja. Con qué esa tenemos.

-Rooooyyy.- Refunfuñaba Claudia.

-Tranquila belleza. Sabes que eres la primera.

-Espero ser la última también.

-¿¡Quieren dejar eso para después por favor!?.- Decía Misa molesta.

-Entendido- Decían todos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pstt. Oye Vane.

-¿Si niña?

-¿Hayase sigue siendo la de siempre o Hikaru la hizo más ruda?.

-Pues, te cuento algo. Dicen que estuvo 1 día entero con Hikaru teniendo ñiqui ñiqui.

-Oooohhh. Yo pensaba que era un témpano de hielo.

-¿Con ése temperamento?

-Niñas, silencio.- Decia Kim en voz baja. En ese instante Misa emite una mirada de disgusto hacia el trío, a propósito porque se dio cuenta que hablaban de ella. Vuelve a mirar su monitor y emite un suspiro. "-Ja que molestas, pero me agradan-".

Todo el puente prestaba atención ante las imágenes combinadas de Roy y Thomas, ya que eran las únicas dos Valquirias que podían emitir imágenes combinadas de infrarrojo.

-¿Qué puede ser Capitán?

-No se entiende bien. Parece como una nave. ¿Tamaño aproximado Vanessa?

-200 metros de alto por 800 de largo.

-Bien. Hayase kun, que se acerquen con cuidado.

-Si Capitán.

Misa abre un Tac-net en los dos líderes de escuadrón. -Aquí Hayase. Veremos de qué se trata esa nave.

-Entendido.

Pero Misa quería comunicarse con Hikaru.

-¿Qué sucede linda?

Misa se sonrojaba. -Ten cuidado.

-Gracias. Lo tendré.- Corta la comunicación.

El objeto era oscuro. A medida que se acercaban, se percataba más de lo que se trataba. Un especie de crucero de batalla abandonado.

-Aquí Focker. Parece ser un crucero de batalla abandonado. Espero instrucciones de como operaremos.

-Capitán.- Emitía un llamado Misa.

-Puede ser peligroso. No sabemos qué es. Bien. Elija 3 pilotos y que el resto haga guardia.

-Entendido.

Misa elegiría a los 3 más capacitados. Y eso obviamente, seria Roy, Hikaru y Max.

Abre un Tac-Net en cada uno de ellos.

-Aquí Hayase. Procedan a investigar el crucero abandonado.

-Entendido.

-¿Shammy?. Diles a los demás que asistan a Ichijo, Jenius y Focker, mientras investigan alrededores, del crucero de batalla.

-Entendido Comandante.

Shammy daba las órdenes, mientras Misa se acomodaba el cabello, con su mano derecha.

-¿Preocupada linda?- Preguntaba Claudia con curiosidad.

-¿Preocupada por qué?

-Por dichoso piloto que te tiene embobada.

-No estoy embobada por él. Decidimos ser más adultos y llevar una relación más tranquila y sin compromisos.

-¿Aunque lo ames?

-El me sigue amando también.

-Pues, ojo con eso Misa. Si después no definen bien lo que son, será un dolor de cabeza para ambos.

-Si- decía con preocupación. -Lo sé. Por eso quiero que las cosas se den así. Más tranquilas.

-¿No te molesta que ande con la celebridad?

-Un poco, pero es algo que lo tendrá que resolver él y algo que yo tendré que aprender a soportar. De lo contrario no pretendo matarme todavía- Decía ella en un signo de esperanza para que él se diera cuenta de quién era la indicada.

-Me imagino. Después charlamos.

Los 3 se acercaban al crucero. A simple vista no parecía ni Zentraedi y ni Meltran. Curiosamente, su casi parecido con el SDF-1 era abismal.

-¿Están viendo esto?

-Sí, estamos en eso Teniente Ichijo- Respondía Misa.

-Se parece al SDF-1.

-Es cierto Capitán.- Decía Misa curiosa.

-Eso sí que es raro.- Decía Global.

-Estoy sobrevolando a unos 100 metros. Veremos si encontramos una entrada.

Las imágenes que se transmitían, mostraban un cuerpo sólido de metal completamente hermético. Los 3 encuentran un hueco para ingresar. –Comandante, encontramos lo que parece ser un hueco de entrada.

-Bien, por favor investiguen con cuidado.

-Bien.

El hueco parecía como una entrada diseñada, para que naves como las Valquirias o algun avión espacial pudiera ingresar. El largo del hueco media unos 100 metros, hasta que al fondo una compuerta de hierro, cerrada herméticamente daba fin al camino. Estaba todo a oscuras y tuvieron que activar las luces de aterrizaje. Cambiaron a Modo GERWALK los tres, para maniobrar con mayor facilidad.

-Jefe, ¿Qué tenemos?.

-Una esclusa gigantesca. ¿Sellada?.

-Negativo Hikaru. Mira- Roy señalaba con uno de los miembros superiores de su Valkiria y señalaba apenas un hueco pequeño, sin tener signos de ningún procedimiento de sellado o soldadora.

-Creo que si entre los tres utilizamos la fuerza de nuestras Valquirias, podamos ingresar.

**Zona restringida de Enfermeria.**

Milia estaba recostada en su cama. Atada según especificaciones de seguridad, para que no intentase nada raro. Lang la observaba desde lejos, tomando notas.

Milia lo observaba, pero no emitía palabra alguna.

-¿Alguna vez dirás algo?- Decía Lang, y luego el traductor sintetizaba lo que decía él, pero en el idioma Zentraedi.

Ella no respondia.

-Bien, lo siento. Me gustaría no tenerte atada, pero son órdenes de mi Capitan. Ten- Lang le dejaba una bandeja a su lado y 3 militares se acercaban para vigilarlo. –Te ayudaré a alimentarte.

La bandeja tenia pollo con puré de calabaza. –Es pollo. ¿Ves?.

Milia observaba con ojos llorosos. No habia comido casi nada, desde que estaba allí. Lang con un tenedor, toma un pedacito de pollo e intenta llevárselo a la boca. Ella se acomoda para recibir el bocado, al principio le tiene desconfianza pero luego abre su boca y acepta el bocado. –Bien, eso es.

Ella mastica lentamente y prueba el bocado. Luego de eso emite una palabra. –_Groeslesk-_ Decía ella y el traductor lo traduce como "Agradecimiento".

-De nada- Devuelve él y el traductor lo hace. –Señores, ¿Puedo desatarla?. No creo que haga daño. Necesita comer.

-Señor, entiendo lo que dice, pero no podemos desobedecer al Coronel Maistrov.

-Ella esta bajo mi responsabilidad, cualquier cosa que suceda aquí será mi culpa. ¿Podemos?.

Uno de los guardias estaba un poco desconfiado, pero aceptó la petición de Lang. –Esta bien. Jones, desatala, Michael vigílala.

-Ok.

Dos oficiales se acercaban y uno de ellos le apuntaba a la cabeza, al igual del que habló.

Mientras la desataban, Milia no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie. Lang deja a un lado las ataduras y le entrega su bandeja para que se alimente. Ella con un tenedor, empieza a comer los pedazos de pollo desaforadamente. Lang disfruta la escena. -¿Vieron?. Todo ser que sufre hambre es tan inofensivo como un gatito.

-Teres Dasu Mena. ¿Mobi ma kerdankan?- (Además de esto. ¿Hay otra cosa)- Preguntaba ella sonriente

-Sí. Hay más comida y de todo tipo. Si quieres te traemos más.

\- Groeslesk Zeltran. (Gracias Zeltran)

-Ja ja, de nada.

Milia parecía ser una chica común y corriente. Pero se sabía que era una piloto de Elite y podía tratar de ser una asesina furtiva y de primer nivel si quisiese.

**Nave desconocida.**

Mientras tanto, Hikaru, Max y Roy se encontraban en el hueco. No se les ocurría nada de como abrirla. -¿Alguna sugerencia allí en el puente?.

-¿Claudia?- Preguntaba Misa a ella.

-Sugiero que utilicen un objeto punzante. ¿Qué tal sus Kit de herramientas?

-Puede funcionar muñeca. Gracias.

-De nada Roy.

-Bien, chicos- Decía Roy. -¡Saquen sus Kits!.

Las Valquirias tenían un Kit de herramientas. Consistían desde llaves, hasta objetos que podían usarse como palanca. –Bien muchachos, podríamos las palas de titanio como objetos de palanca. ¿Qué me dicen?.

-Intentémoslo. Total no perdemos nada.

-Bien.

Los tres colocaban las palas de titanio sobre el hueco. Los tres estaban en modo Batroid y con apenas un poco de fuerza en las valquirias, abren la compuerta la cual no se encontraba presurizada. Del otro lado estaba completamente oscuro. Max decide iluminar un poco. Habia gravedad cero. Se podia observar un hall inmenso como si fuera un Hangar gigante.

-¿Jenius que nos traes por allí?- Preguntaba Misa.

-La linterna no alcanza iluminar todo. Está muy oscuro aquí. Hay elementos y particular flotando por gravedad cero.

Max se hacía camino entre lo que había, junto a Hikaru y Roy. –Muchachos, no se separen por favor-. Decía Hikaru cauteloso.

-Tranquilo amigo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?.

En ese instante aparece la silueta de un ser entre las penumbras flotando hacia ellos. El susto que se pegaron los 3 no tenía nombre. -¡Chicos! ¿Qué paso?- Preguntaba Misa.

-Nada, parece ser un cadáver.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé. Hikaru.

-Puaj… no me interesa.

-¡Teniente Ichijo! Por favor apunte al cuerpo.

Max lo tomaba entre los hombros. Hacía tiempo que había fallecido. Lo giran y el cuerpo presentaba signos de estar momificado, completamente gris. Sus ojos estaban grises y cristalinos a causa del poco oxígeno. Parecía ser el cuerpo de un hombre y por el tamaño del ser, era gigante. Traía puesto un uniforme que parecía ser militar.

-¿Estan viendo esto?.

-Si lo vemos. Extraño.

-No parece Zentraedi.

-Déjenlo allí. Sigan explorando.

-Ok.

Los tres flotaban con sus propulsores, hasta que encuentran una pared de hierro y finalmente encuentran el suelo. –Bien, llegamos al suelo parece ser. ¿Podemos caminar?.

-Vayamos despacio. Activando visión nocturna.

Los 3 activan la visión nocturna, de color gris. Se encontraban en una zona portuaria, en donde naves aterrizaban por allí. Era extraña la zona pero era familiar.

-Mmmm. Increíble. Es parecido a la estructura metálica del SDF-1.

-¿Puede ser una nave parecida a la de los seres que se estrellaron en nuestro planeta?- Preguntaba Misa

-Puede ser. Su parecido con el SDF-1 es muy familiar.

Los demás caminaban por un corredor que los transportaba a otra sección de la nave. Pero la compuerta estaba cerrada y esta vez, se encontraba sellada. El lugar era bastante lúgrube y no habia energia eléctrica. La nave estaba a oscuras y completamente abandonada y sin señales de vida.

-Estoy haciendo un chequeo biológico- Decía Max. Mientras se realizaba el chequeo, los otros dos estaban en vigilancia constante por si algo raro se les llegaba a topar.

-No hay nada. Todo muerto por aquí.-

-Oigan chicos, este sitio me pone nervioso. ¿Por qué no volvemos mejor?

-Hikaru tiene razón. ¿Comandante podemos volver? Este lugar no me gusta para nada.

-Capitan. Ellos tienen razón. No es un buen lugar.

-Ok, ordene la retirada- Decía Global con tranquilidad.

-Señores, retírense de allí.

-Gracias a Dios Misa.

Los 3 activan sus propulsores y volvieron de donde vinieron. Cerraron la esclusa y regresaron en dirección al SDF-1, juntos con los demás miembros de escuadrón que vigilaban el casco.

**Hangar de la Prometheus.**

Todos llegaron sanos y salvos. Max, Hikaru y Roy descendieron de sus Valquirias.

-¿Qué era ese sitio?

-Una nave extraterrestre abandonada. Parece ser que eran de los seres que construyeron esta nave. Tal vez luego quieran volver, pero por el momento podemos descansar.

Max se alejaba de ellos dos.

-¿Max a dónde vas?.

-A enfermería.

-¿Por qué te sientes bien?.

-No. Quiero ir a ver a la Meltran.

-Ja j aja. Estás enamorado.

-No señor. Solo quiero visitarla nada más. Eso es todo.- Decía Max en una tonada molesta

-Oye, tranquilo no te enojes. Solo bromeaba.- Decía Roy en tono de gracia.

-No se preocupen por mí. Me retiro.

-Oye Hikaru. ¿Por qué no vamos por unas bebidas?

-Lo siento Roy. Me tengo que ir.

-Oh vamos. Bien, en otro momento será. Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo. Hace tiempo que no te veo y no estamos platicando lo suficiente.

-Es que tengo asuntos pendientes.

El Handy de Hikaru empieza a sonar. Lo toma y era Misa. -¿Si?.

-Hikaru. Estoy aquí con Claudia. Me dijo que quiere cenar con nosotros y con Roy. ¿Algún problema?.

-Ninguno. Estan invitados.

-Bien, entonces debes comprar mas para ellos. ¿Qué harás de cenar?.

-Unas Pizzas.

-Eso suena bien. Entonces nosotras nos encargaremos de las bebidas. Tú ve con Roy. Nos encontramos en mi casa. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

-¿Quién era?.

-Misa. Dijo que hoy cenamos nosotros cuatro en su casa.

-¡Excelente!. ¿Qué haremos de cenar?.

-Pizza.

-¡Genial!. Pues vayamos.

-¿Le aviso a Max?.

-Naaa. Déjalo. Posiblemente este obsesionado con esa Meltran. Seguramente dirá que no.

-Pero le pregunto, total no pierde nada.- Hikaru marca el número de Max. Éste lo atiende.

-¿Hikaru?

-Oye Max, iremos a comer a casa de Misa. ¿Vienes con nosotros?.

-Gracias, pero esta vez pasó.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, paso. Te lo agradezco.

-Ok, si cambias de opinión ya sabes. Habrá pizza.

-Bien, gracias por avisarme amigo.

-De nada.

Cesa la comunicación entre ambos.

-Ok Sempai. ¿Vamos al supermercado?

-¡Bien!- Decía él tomándolo del brazo y abrazándolo como su gran hermano.

**Zona restringida de Enfermería.**

Max estaba platicando con Lang, sobre Milia.

-Entonces, ¿habló?.

-Si, me agradeció por la comida que le dí. En realidad estaba bastante hambrienta. Parecía una niña como cenaba.

-Entonces, supone que es inofensiva.

-Pues mi veredicto es que, mientras se la tenga así tranquila y sin presentar ningún tipo de hostilidad, se sentirá tranquila. Pero no creo que deba enterarse, que usted es el contrincante que la venció.

-Entiendo. Eso la haría entrar en rabia.

-Exactamente.

-¿Puedo verla?.

-Pues claro, pase. Obviamente estará custodiado. Unos traductores harán de interlocutor con ella.

-Gracias Doctor.

-Por nada.

Max ingresa a la sala, previamente ingresando un código que le facilitó Lang. Dentro, Milia se encontraba sentada en su cama, leyendo un libro sobre la Tierra. Tenía fotografías de todo tipo.

Tímidamente Max se acercaba a ella. "-Es preciosa. Muy bella. No puedo creer que sea una extraterrestre.-". Ella por su parte, deja de hacer lo que hace y ve la presencia de Max en la sala. Angelicalmente se acomoda en su cama y le emite una sonrisa.

**Nota: para fines prácticos y hacer el dialogo más fluido, se da por entendido de que el traductor hace de interlocutor entre ellos, salvo algunos detalles.**

-Hola- Dice Max saludando con su mano.

-Hola. ¿Quién eres?- Decía ella en una tonada amigable y sonriente.

-Soy Max. ¿Tú?

-Milia.

-¿Milia?

-Así es. Soy una guerrera Meltran.

-Un gusto.

-¿Qué es un gusto?

-Ehhhh. El agrado de conocerte significa.

-Ah, osea estas interesado en conocerme.

-Así es.

-¿Qué eres Zentran?

-Soy un… doctor.

-Ah, ya veo como el señor ése- Decía Ella señalando. –Los doctores son buenos.

-Sí que lo son. Te han cuidado.

-Pero ellos- Señalaba con su dedo a los demás militares que la custodiaban todo el tiempo. –No parecen ser buenos. Me apuntan con esos artefactos que parecen ser rifles de batalla.

-Bueno, están por tu seguridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?.

-En nuestra nave. Fuiste salvada.

-¿Por ese piloto sabandija?

Max se atragantó al escuchar eso. –Eehhhh Sssiiii. Jejejej- Él se rascaba su cabeza.

-Ja ja ja. Eres gracioso.

-Gracias- Se sonrojaba él.

-Me encantaría aprender tu idioma. Porque no me gusta esta máquina parlanchina.

-Bueno, es lo único que puede ayudarnos a comunicarnos entre nosotros. Pero ya aprenderás.

-Eso espero.

-Oye, cuéntame sobre ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi Zentran?

-No se. ¿Por qué no eres una gigante?.

-Ahhh. Me miclonicé.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Con un aparato, llamado protocámara.

-¿Protocámara?

-Sirve para reducirnos a su tamaño. Es muy antigua tiene milenios.

-¿Por qué te redujiste?

-Porque si llegaba a ser capturada, quería sentirme ustedes y además quiero conocer al sabandija que me venció.

**Casa de Misa.**

Claudia y Misa estaban en casa, preparando todo para la velada. Ellas estaban vestidas de civil. Misa tenia puesto unos Jeans elastizados y una blusa con un pequeño escote. Mientras que Claudia, un vestido sencillo con un escote en el medio que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas.

-¿Dónde estarán estos?.

-Quizás fueron a cambiarse de atuendo.

-Necesito saber algo pequeña- Le decía Claudia, mientras preparaba la mesa del Living. -¿Cómo quedaste con Hikaru?.

Misa emitía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la ayudaba a ella. –Pues. No lo sé. Es como que no tenemos nada serio entre nosotros, pero nos agradamos y gustamos.

-¿Qué pasó mientras estuvieron juntos en cuarentena?

-Pues, ya sabes hicimos lo que debimos y conversamos.

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre todo. Y aclaramos muchas cuestiones.

-¡Eso es excelente!. Me alegra por ustedes dos que por fin hayan encontrado un equilibrio, pero ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije en el puente?. Tarde o temprano esto tiene que decidirse. No pueden tener una relación así nomás. O están juntos o es una aventura. Tú decides.

-Es que- Ella se sienta en un sillón y se reclina hacia atrás, mientras Claudia acomodaba el mantel –Mi error fue presionarlo. Se sintió como absorbido. Entonces quizás empezamos con el pie izquierdo.

-Ah, entiendo. Bien en ese caso me alegra que hayan aclarado ése término.

-Sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Minmay?.

-Sí. Eso. Tengo miedo que se canse de mí y vaya a correr a los brazos de la otra.

-¿Pero Minmay no le gusta su primo?.

-Eso creo, pero últimamente él la rechazo o le hizo marcar el territorio de que no quiere nada con ella.

-Perdón Misa, estoy sedienta. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Por favor.

Claudia va a la cocina, a buscar una botella de vino. La abre y agarra dos copas. Las apoya sobre casa posavasos, ubicados en una mesa ratona y sirve las dos copas a la mitad.

-Continuemos.

-Bien. Entonces la celebridad es un problema. Es difícil competir con esa chiquilla.

-¿No te hiciste la pregunta de que tal vez Hikaru se haya cansado de ella?

-Pues no. No hizo falta hacerme la interrogante. Él me lo aclaró.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Mientras ella bebía un sorbo.

-Que todavía seguía interesada en ella pero que él también me quería a mi. –Ella acerca sus manos a su rostro en señal de bronca y tristeza.- ¡No entiendo lo que sucede con él!. Me siento bien a su lado, pero a veces creo que no me lo demuestra como tiene que ser. Y esto de lidiar con dos mujeres. Por favor. Él ha tenido mas sexo conmigo que con cualquiera de esta nave.

-Creo que eres la única corazón.

-Pues, él también fue el único. Bah, el único ya no en cuanto a besos.

-¿Qué opinas de Kaifun?.

-Es interesante, pero no creo tener algo con él.

-Vamos. ¿Dime la verdad?- Le decia ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno… es guapo y parece ser más adulto que él, pero Hikaru en este tiempo ha cambiado. Desde que escapamos de la nave Zentraedi, todo ha sido diferente para nosotros. Siento que ha crecido pero todavía tiene esos grados de inseguridad, que hasta me contagia a mí a veces y me hace sentir también lo mismo.

-Mira, yo creo que debes hacer lo que sientes por él.

-Igual recuerdo que algo me dijo en estos días, mientras estuvo en prisión.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que me tendría que esforzarme para enamorarlo cada vez más.

-Jo jo jo. Eso sí es interesante.

-Entonces, quiero esforzarme a que él se enamoré cada vez de mí.

-Bueno, pero tú debes ser como eres. No puedes cambiar para él. Tal vez ser más ubicada en ciertos aspectos, pero no cambies para él. Él gusta de ti como eres no como quieras cambiar.

-Tienes razón Claudia. Gracias- Le dice ella mientras se abrazan mutuamente.

Suena el timbre de la casa de ella.

-Deben haber llegado. Espero que Hikaru sepa hacer Pizza, porque muero de hambre.

-De seguro sabe- Decía Misa defendiéndolo.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Cap 39. Sumision. **

Hikaru y Roy ya compraron los ingredientes de la pizza, que consistía en una harina preparada con levadura, salsa de tomate, peperoni, aceitunas, queso muzarella, orégano y tomates. Se vistieron para la ocasión. Hikaru tenía puesto una camisa entre abierta en el cuello, con botones de manga larga de color blanca y rayas rojas apenas visibles y unos jeans azules con unas zapatillas adidas de estilo de los 90.

Roy tenía puesto una musculosa por debajo de una camisa, que también estaba entreabierta de color azul y unos pantalones de tipo cuerina, de color negros con unos zapatos de tacos italianos. Parecía mas formal.

-Dime niño. ¿Qué te traes con Misa?.

-Pues no lo se. Quedamos como amigos, pero podemos hacer algunas cosas que los amigos comunes no hacen- Decía Hikaru sonrojandose.

-Para mi la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, se mide en la confianza y en el respeto. Si después hay "juegos íntimos", previamente se debe aclarar el tipo de relación que quieren sobrellevar.

-Eso lo se. Es por eso que desde nuestro punto de vista, tanto Misa como yo creemos que empezamos muy rápido. Nos entregamos enseguida al amor.

-¿La quieres?.

-Claro que si. Sino, no le daría importancia.

-Creo que lo importante, es que sepan comprender a adonde apuntan. Ojo que después no se transforme en una costumbre el que anden juntos. Porque generalmente eso desgasta la relación y si no se decidieron a tiempo, después los reclamos tanto desde tu parte, como la de ella, no tendrán vigencia. ¿Vuelves a tu barraca a dormir?.

-Si. Al menos que luego de que se termine la cena y se vayan, terminemos teniendo sexo y me quede dormido en su cama.

-Mmmm.-Emitía un signo de preocupación Roy. -Amigo, no quiero ser crítico o aguafiestas, tómalo como un consejo lo que te diré. Parece ser que ella tiene esperanzas, de que te canses de Minmay y dejes de frecuentarla.

-Ayer estuve con ella, sola toda la tarde. No hicimos nada raro ni ella me insinuó de tener algo. Somos amigos simplemente y fuimos a tomar algo, a un restaurante que de por cierto, al ser famosa sus fans la molestaban constantemente. Lo que me incomodaba un poco.

-Y si amigo. La fama es jodida. No se si te lo han dicho una vez, pero de eso se trata.

Seguían caminando por las calles de Macross, faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Misa, cuando una joven rubia y vestida de forma provocativa se acercaba caminando por la acera. Hilar la reconoció enseguida.

-Teniente-

-Oh.. Hola Laura. Este es el Mayor Roy Focker. Roy, la sargento primero Laura Vermont. Especialista en asuntos legales y abogada militar.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

Laura Vermont estaba vestida, con un una blusa violeta, una pollera corta y unas medias negras que filtraban con unas de red y zapatos de taco fino. Tenia el cabello suelto y sus ojos celestes, estaban delineados. Bastante prolija.

-Qué belleza de mujer-. Decía Roy idolatrandola.

-Gracias Roy. ¿Donde se dirigen?.

-Estábamos llendo a la casa de una amiga a cenar decía Roy.

-Oh ya veo. Harán de cocineros hoy.- Decía sonriendo.

-Yo no, él- Decía Roy, apuntando a Hikaru.

-Vaya Ichijo, no sabia que te gustase cocinar.

-En realidad estoy experimentando un poco. Hoy haré pizza.

-Ya veo.

-¿Donde te diriges?.

-Me juntaré con unos amigos de la fuerza. Parte de ellos, son miembros de un Budget de abogados, que ejercían en La Tierra, mismamente en Macross.

-Interesante. ¿Irán a una disco?.

-Nop. Teníamos pensado ir al Grand Imperial, un restaurante cerca de por aquí.

-Lo conozco. Se come bien allí. ¿Qué me dices niño?- Le decía Roy en broma.

-Están invitados, pueden traer a sus amigas sin compromiso.

-Tal vez, después de la cena quizás... nos demos una vuelta.

-Excelente. Ademas se corren los rumores, de que Minmay dará un pequeño concierto. Nada extravagante.

-Estupendo.- Decía Hikaru. -Después propondremos si vamos.

Laura saca su Handy de su bolsito pequeño. -Pasame tu teléfono Hikaru, de tu Handy.

-Bien.-Él le da su teléfono, para mantenerse en contacto y poder encontrarse.

-No se olviden. La reunión empieza a las 12 de la noche. Seguramente habrá show, comida y luego seguramente se ambientará como una disco.

-Bárbaro. Un gusto señorita Vermont.

-Igualmente, Roy, Hikaru.-Se despedía siguiendo su rumbo. Por detrás, mostraba una figura bastante atractiva y esbelta. Se notaba su trasero firme por debajo de esa pollera y las piernas estaban bien torneadas.

-Guau bebé. Creo que le gustas. Te echó el ojo de una forma.

-¡Oye!. ¿Siempre con esas intenciones?.

-A ver. Cuando conociste a Misa, dije lo mismo y te la terminaste tirando, te pusiste de novio, te separaste, literalmente la transformaste en una nifomana y ahora te la tiras de vez en cuando o cuando tienes ganas, ¿Me equivoco pichón?.

-La quiero a Misa, esto es diferente. Aunque no esta mal Laura, pero no pretendo nada con ella. Me cae bien y me ayudó.

-Ja ja ja. Bien veremos como marcha todo.

Llegaron a su casa y tocan el timbre.

Deben haber llegado. Espero que Hikaru sepa hacer Pizza, porque muero de hambre.

-De seguro sabe- Decía Misa defendiéndolo.

Misa se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-Buenas noches.

-Estimados- Decía ella sonriente. Pasen.

Hikaru observa a Misa. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba bien vestida y maquillada. Sus Jeans elastizados y su blusa que dejaba ver su escote, lo dejaron asombrado. Ella Lo ve también e intercambian sonrisas entre ellos.

"-Está noche, no se si salgo de aqui-" Pensaba Hikaru.

"-¿Cómo quieres que no me deje coger por ti si siempre estas muy apuesto?-" Pensaba ella de forma vulgar.

-Ven conmigo Hikaru, que te ayudo con los ingredientes.

-OK.

Roy se acercaba a Claudia para darle el más lindo de los besos. -Hola morenasa.

-Hola rubio- Ella Lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo acercaba a sus labios.

Mientras en la cocina, Hikaru desempacaba la bolsa de compras. Misa lo ayudaba, pero no se resistió y simplemente dejo de hacer lo que hacía y lo abrazo por detrás, por arriba de su cintura y le susurraba en la oreja. -Hol n- en monosílabos y dándole besos a su cuello y lamiéndoselo de arriba hacia abajo suavemente dejando un surco húmedo.

-Mm mi Misa. Por favor. Tengo que cocinar.

-No se si esta noche te dejaré ir. Sabes lo que nos pasa.

-Si, las Enzimas.

-Exacto purrrrrr- le ronroneaba mientras le soplaba en su oreja y se la mordía delicadamente y succionaba- Lang dijo claramente lo que debíamos hacer y de la forma más sana.

Flashback. Hace 2 días aproximadamente.

Lang estaba reunidos con ambos en su oficina. Explicándoles como deberían afrontar sus modos de vida, en adelante.

-Teniente, Comandante. La evaluación que hemos llevado a cabo con mis colegas, nos dio la conclusión de lo que sucede con ustedes. Las enzimas afectan a sus sinapsis neurales, ocasionando cambios de conducta ante determinadas situaciones que se les presentan. Despertando sus sentimientos reprimidos, a causa de celos, tristeza, enojo, injusticia, etcétera.

Es por eso, que le hemos recetado una medicación para controlar sus impulsos, que se puede consumir vía oral.

-Eso significa, ¿Qué tendré que medicarme de por vida?.-Preguntaba Hikaru preocupado

-Por el momento si. Sino tengo otra solución para reducir tensiones.

-¿Cuál?.- Preguntaba Misa curiosa.

-Pues, hemos estudiado que cuando están juntos, solo hay una forma de reducir tensiones y que no se salgan de control. Tener sexo.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Doctor, un momento. ¿No hay otra forma de descargar tensiones? .

-Pues si, hacer ejercicio o golpear una bolsa de boxeo, pero el más eficaz de todo es el sexo. Y tengo entendido, que ustedes son muy cercanos.

-En realidad ya no tenemos ninguna relación formal.-Aclaraba Hikaru.

-Espere doctor. ¿Nos puede dejar un rato a solas?.-Pedía Misa.

-Ok.-Respondía él. Salía de su oficina. Elena estaba fuera de ella. -¿Qué sucede?.

-Resolviendo asuntos de pareja.

Dentro de la oficina, Misa se acercaba a un dispensador de agua, agarraba un vaso y se servía un poco de agua.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Preguntaba Hikaru curioso.

Misa bebió todo el contenido del vaso. -De nosotros. Escucha Hikaru, entiendo que estés dolido porque di terminada la relación. Pero dudo que podamos llevar una vida normal a partir de ahora, debido a tu error.

-No quiero discutir sobre eso. Eso ya paso y Global optó por castigarme con medio goce de sueldo por 5 meses.

-Entiendo. Pero.-Misa se sienta en la misma silla en la que estaba, junto a la par de él.- Tú sabes que todavía seguimos sintiendo algo por el otro. Lo sé, porque lo presiento todo este tiempo y ambos creo que lo sentimos. Lo nuestro ahora es una atracción sin precedentes, que puede ser amor o puede ser porque nos gustamos. Así que te propongo algo.

-Dime.

-Quiero que seamos amigos.

-Ok, no lo veo mal.

-Si, pero con atribuciones.

-¿Te refieres a la amistad con derecho?.

-Bueno, si, pero con cariño.

-Esto no puede quedar así Misa. ¿Por qué no me dices mejor que te atraigo sexualmente sin ser amigos?. Creo que es mas sencillo así.

-No Hikaru.- Le dice ella con ternura. -Si no somos amigos, es como si fuera una puta y no quiero llegar a esa instancia contigo, ni tampoco con otro hombre. Solo me interesas tú.

-Ok. También me gustas. Pero supongamos, que se me cruza otra chica por mi camino que me gusta también y me interesara tener algo con ella. Tengo todo mi derecho. ¿No es así?.

Misa ponía una cara de disgusto, pero Hikaru tenía razón. -Tienes razón. Por más que me doliese en el alma, que estuvieras con otra debo aceptarlo.

-Escucha, yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para los dos. Mientras no seas insoportable conmigo y me hagas sentir bien, tal vez no se.-Misa se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca.- Quizás lleguemos a buen puerto, pero no me presiones.

Ella le extiende su mano y él se la toma. Ella se la acerca a su boca dándole un beso.

Él la ve con ternura -Gracias Hikaru.- Le decía ella agradeciendole con esa mirada sincera y tierna.

Fin del flashback.

Ella le acariciaba su abdomen mientras le soplaba en su cuello, emanando su calor.

-Además de ninfomana, te volví sensual.

-Soy lo que soy por ti.

-ja. ¿Ahora soy el responsable?. El trato fue claro. -Él se daba la vuelta y la tomaba de su rostro, con ambas manos y acercando sus labios con los de ella, pero sin tocarlos. -Dijiste que fuéramos amigos. Bien. ¿Con derechos?. Estupendo. Pero mientras no te volvieras insoportable. Ahora me estas molestando. ¿Por qué no vas con Claudia y me dejas cocinar ?. ¿Sii?. Gracias. - Le decía el con una antipatía que ella le costaba digerir. La dejó sin aliento, parada detrás de él y sin ni siquiera recibir un beso.

Ella enojada, se retira de la cocina sin emitir ni una palabra, cuando se topa con Roy en su camino. -Oh lo siento Misa. No te vi.

Ella lo observa rabiosa y sigue su camino, emitiendo suspiros y ruidos ante su molestia. Roy se la queda observando curioso. Ingresa a la cocina a ver a Hikaru. -¿Qué le hiciste semental?.

-Qué no molestase mientras estoy cocinando.

-Ey. Jajajaja ¿Desde hace cuanto te volviste aplicado en la cocina?.

-No se. Pero cuando quiero hacer algo, no me gusta que me molesten. La compañía no me molesta, siempre y cuando sea de este modo. Simplemente hablando.

-Bien amigo. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?.

-Gracias. Así estoy bien.-Decía Hikaru mientras empezaba a mezclar los ingredientes, para formar la masa de la pizza.

-Oye. Tal vez estoy ocupando mucho lugar aquí. ¿Te importa si vuelvo con las señoritas?. Veo si la puedo ponerla de buen humor a tu Misa.

-Cómo quieras.-Decía él sin emitir ni un sentido de importancia a lo que decía. -Cuídate de ella, tal vez para hacerme celos te quiera darte un beso.

-Jojojo. Descuida conmigo y además frente a Claudia, no hará nada.

-Eso espero. Recuerda que ella está más desequilibrada que yo.

-Dejamelo a mi galán. He estado con peores.-Le decía Roy con pulgar hacia arriba.

**Oficina de Global.**

Reunidos sobre una mesa de reuniones, Maistrov, Global y Saitomo daban su análisis con respecto al ultimo patrullaje, que dio como resultado el descubrimiento de la nave abandonada en la órbita de Saturno. En la mesa, una pantalla de Led mostraba fotografías, sacadas desde las Valquirias de Grant y Focker.

-Increíble descubrimiento. ¿Diferencias con nuestro SDF-1?.

-Mínimas diría Coronel.-Decía Kenji. Por lo visto lleva un rato largo abandonada en este paraje.

-Creo que estamos ante algo medio delicado. ¿Qué proponen ustedes?.-Preguntaba Global.

-Creo que tu idea -Hablaba Maistrov -Con respecto a sí debiéramos investigarla no es mala. Pero nos estaríamos alejando de nuestra trayectoria. No te olvides que ahora la misión prioritaria es nuestro regreso a casa. Ni hemos podido contactar con La Tierra.

-Mmm lo se Coronel. ¿Saitomo?

-Es difícil. ¿Si es una trampa?. Tal vez los seres que nos atacan, nos están poniendo a prueba. Supongamos que ellos, estaban esperando a que nos acerquemos lo suficiente. A ellos las Valquirias no les interesan. Solamente el SDF-1.

-Dices que tal vez si al acercarnos a esta nave, ¿Pueden capturarnos?.-Preguntaba Maistrov a Saitomo.

-Lo digo como una teoría. No conocemos sus tácticas y me genera ruido que justo de la nada aparezca una nave de similares características a la nuestras.

-Tienes razón Kenji- Decía Global poniéndose tabaco en su pipa para luego encenderla. -Es muy arriesgado. Es tentador lo sé, pero las prioridades son otras. Podríamos enviar un Drone a que haga el trabajo, en vez de arriesgarnos.

-Es lo más fiable. ¿Qué nos dice Coronel?.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tiene que durar 12 horas. El tiempo suficiente, para recobrar datos e irnos en tranquilidad, sin exponernos demasiado.

-Entonces Está decidido.-Decía Global poniéndose de pie y fumando su pipa. -Quiero que Hayase maneje la operación. Que guíe el Drone, junto a Karibov. Ella tiene experiencia con Drones.

-Será como ingresar al Titanic señor.

-Si. Igual de última el que se terminará destruyendo, es el Drone. Prepararé los requerimientos y puntos de la misión. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría tu gente Maistrov para preparar el Quirog-Drone?.

-Unas 4 horas mas o menos. Si doy la orden ya mismo.

-Bien. Entonces eso es todo. Cerremos la sesión aquí y en 4 horas aproximadamente, te contactar.

-Excelente.

La sesión se levanta. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

**Restaurante Grand Imperial. **

Dentro parecía un castillo de cuento de hadas. El gran restaurante, era un lujo para pocos. Se cenaba muy bien. Laura se encontraba en una mesa principal, junto a demás compañeros de la fuerza. El lugar es frecuentado por varios oficiales de la milicia. Su rostro representaba signos de aburrimiento. Fue solamente por la mera invitación de un colega suyo que pasará a formar, parte del escuadrón Blue. Derek Olson.

Laura escuchaba un poco lo que Martin Crown, abogado militar. Aunque sus charlas eran interesante de vez en cuando. Pero le generaba curiosidad aquel piloto, con los cabellos rebeldes y esos ojos celestes profundos.

"-No se comportó de mala forma conmigo. Siempre fue un caballero. Esa Hayase tiene suerte de estar con él. No comprendo que hace con ella, si no tiene nada que perder-". Pensaba mientras jugaba con su copa de bienvenida.

-¿Te sucede algo Lauri?.

-¿Yo?. Estoy bien.

-Te veo pensativa. -Le decía Derek.

-Puede ser. Espera. Ahora vuelvo voy al baño.

Ella se levanta y se dirige al baño. Se ve al espejo y esta indecisa en enviarle un mensaje o no a Hikaru.

"-Bah. Me hago la interesada. Tal vez me devuelva alguna respuesta-".

Toma su Handy, mientras demás mujeres iban y venían dentro del baño.

Le escribe el siguiente mensaje.

_**-¿Cómo anda el cocinero?**_

Como Hikaru estaba amasando, su Handy estaba en su bolsillo. Le vibró e hizo ruido.

"-Demonios ¿Será Más?-".

-Roy. Ven aquí.

Roy estaba en el comedor junto a Misa y Claudia.

-¿Qué quieres pichón?

-Ven aquí por favor.

Roy se estaba a punto de levantar, cuando Misa lo interrumpe. -Espera Roy, voy yo.

Misa se dirige a la cocina. -¿Quieres ayuda lindo?.

-Si. Me sonó el Handy. ¿Puedes fijarte quien es?. Tal vez sea Más.

-Ok. ¿Dónde lo tienes?.

-En mi bolsillo de atrás.

-Je je je. En tu colina-. Misa mete la mano en el bolsillo de atrás y toma el Handy de Hikaru. Lo prende y ve la notificación del mensaje.

_**Laura Vermont ID: 4579.**_

_**-¿Cómo anda el cocinero?.**_

No era un mensaje raro ni tampoco provocativo o que tuviera alguna connotación extraña. Pero cuando Misa lo leyó y observando de quien venía, le despertó una curiosidad y una mezcla de molestia con tristeza.

-¿Máx?-Pregunta Hikaru.

-No. ¿Laura Vermont es tu abogada?.

-Si. ¿Por qué?.-Le preguntaba Hikaru.

-¿Cómo sabe ella que estas en mi casa cocinando pizza?.

-Por qué camino hacia aquí, la encontramos con Roy. Ella iba a una cena en un restaurante que se llama Grand Imperial.

-Ah...-Emitió Misa. -Ok. Entiendo.-.

-¿Sucede algo Misa?.

-No no no. Para nada. No pasa nada.-Le dijo ella en señal de hacerse la que no emitía ningún signo de importancia al respecto, pero tenía una molestia.

"-Entrometidas golfas. ¿Ya empiezan a molestarlo?. -" Pensaba Misa en bronca, cruzándose de brazos y apoyada contra la pared.

"-Creo que se molestó. Je je je je. Me gusta eso. Significa que esta celosa-". Pensaba él mientras preparaba 4 boyos de pizza.

-Misa.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-¿No me ayudas?.

-¿Con qué?-Todo lo respondía de mala gana.

-¡Oye!. ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?.

-Ninguno.-Decía ella mirando hacia un costado y levantando sus cejas.

-Si no me dices realmente que te sucede, no lo descubriré.

-Ufff. Si supieras. Pero olvídalo. Mejor déjalo así. Me iré al living.

-¡Espera!. Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito 2 fuentes y 2 paños para cubrir las masas restantes.

-Uff, ok. Ya te las alcanzo.-Le decía Misa molesta.

Sus celos le empezaba a jugar en contra. Por apenas un mensajito de texto de su Handy, de una mujer que apenas conocía, le generaba bastante molestia al respecto. Toma dos fuentes y dos paños y se los deja a él.

**De vuelta al restaurante. **

Laura tenía su Handy en sus manos, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él.

-Laura. Estas muy callada hoy. ¿Sucede algo?.

Ella mira hacia al frente, intentando captar la atención de los demás.

-Estoy bien. No sucede nada raro. Solo estoy esperando noticias de alguien.

-¿Alguien interesada en ti?.-Preguntaba Derek.

-mmmnooo. Por ahora no. Pero todo puede ser en esta vida. ¿No?.

-Lo mismo digo mi querida amiga.

-¿Cómo te sientes por tu nuevo puesto?.

-¿Cómo crees?. Estupendo. Cuando fui piloto en La Tierra, me encantaba. Ahora que me dieron la oportunidad de enrolarme nuevamente, más que conforme.

-¿Y qué pasó con aquella idea de tener tu propio budget de abogados?. No eres malo ejerciendo.

-Mi querida Vermont, en la vida a veces se nos cruzan situaciones y eventos, que nos obligan a tomar decisiones de este tipo. ¿Me ves a mí ejerciendo la abogacía en una nave con 6000 almas a bordo?.

-Recuerdo una vez que me dijiste que querías llegar a ser juez.

-Tal vez cuando tenga 50.

-Je je je. ¿Para proteger a futuros residentes extraterrestres?.

-¿Me ves cara de hombre de negro?.

-Ni que los hombres de negro fueran salvadores, si existieran.

-Oye. ¿Mañana vendrás a verme?-Decía Derek tomando su vaso de cerveza.

-No lo sé. Tengo unos expedientes que ver, quizás me tenga que juntar con el Capitán Global. Me pidió que lo viera.

-¿Global?.

-Así parece.

-Eso es bueno. Tal vez sea para ofrecerte un puesto.

-No lo sé, el tiempo dirá.

**Casa de Misa.**

Hikaru coloco la pizzera en el horno y se acercó a los tres. Claudia y Roy estaban sentados en un sofá, conversando con Misa que estaba sentada en otro sillón enfrentado a ellos y en el medio una mesa ratona.

"-¿Me tengo que sentar al lado de ella?. No tengo ganas. Pero lo haré porque otra no me aueda-". Él se sienta a la par de ella. Lo ve de reojo, mientras él intentaba meterse en la conversación.

-¡Pichón!. Estábamos hablando con respecto al hallazgo de la nave abandonada. Coincidimos con las chicas, en volver a revisarla.

-No lo sé. A mi me puso un poco nervioso estar allí dentro.

-Hikaru, es importante que organicemos una operación para ingresar en ella y establecer un equipo de investigación para analizarla.-Decía Misa con seriedad.

-Pues no se si sea apropiado. Considerando en la ubicación en la que estamos y nuestra situación, no tenemos recursos suficientes para emprender una operación de estas características. Me sorprende de ti, que siendo tan aplicada en tus funciones, no analices esas variantes. Por mi no estoy de acuerdo. Pero tu eres la experta.

La idea era escuchar la opinión de Hikaru. Claramente, era para probarlo. Las conclusiones con respecto a Hikaru eran ciertas. Él ahora tenía una forma de pensar diferente.


	40. Capítulo 40

_**Hola a todos. Hemos llegado a los 40. Cada diez capítulos, haré un pequeño Omake, que tenga que ver con el Universo Macross/Robotech **_

_**Disfruten. **_

**Desierto de nevada. 1977**

En Rachel el día era como cualquier otro. Un pueblo pequeño en el medio del desierto, mostraba indicios de un sitio desolador. Puede ser debido el horario de siesta, que comenzaba a partir del mediodía. Era el típico pueblo Estado Unidense, que tenía una avenida central que continuaba a la misma ruta que atravesaba todo el Estado de Nevada.

Pero el día dejo de ser tranquilo y común, a pasar ser peculiar. Desde el 47', jamás se volvió a ver un convoy de camiones del ejército Estado Unidense, atravesando el pueblo a velocidad media. El convoy estaba conformado por 3 camiones para transporte de tropas, con soldados dentro, uno del tipo remolque que transportaba un objeto que no se reconocía por estar tapado con una lona gigante y 4 vehículos más con la insignia del Ejercicito de los Estados Unidos de América.

El convoy se alejaba del pueblo y dejaba a su paso el mismo, para tomar una ruta desconocida que los conducía a una base militar.

**En algún lugar del desierto de Nevada. En una carretera de tierra desconocida. **

Un Pontiac GTO, era conducido por el agente de la CIA Alan Smithson. Alan combatió en Vietnam y fue designado en un área determinada con el departamento de defensa en Washington.

Fue designado por un alto funcionario, en secreto para ser derivado a una investigación, sobre el hallazgo de un objeto clasificado, que era como se lo designaba en código en informe preliminar de investigación, llevado al cabo por la CIA en conjunto con el Ministerio de Defensa de aquél País.

Alan es hombre que goza de buena salud mental, solitario por su función y su familia vive en Pitsburgh. Obviamente él mantiene en secreto su profesión, hasta con su círculo íntimo. Que esos eran sus padres y su única hermana, Sofia.

Llegado a una zona de perímetro de alta seguridad, los "Camos dudes" se acercan a su ubicación para pedirle una identificación. Una Jeep se le cruza en su camino junto a una camioneta Ford, ambas de colores marrones claro.

-Identificación por favor.-Le pedía el oficial Camo a Alan, quien cordialmente se la ofrece. El Camo toma la identificación y con un radio se comunica con otro tipo. Posiblemente algún portavoz de la base. Luego de hablar con su radio, le devuelve la identificación.

-Agente, bajese del vehículo por favor. Debemos revisarlo.

-Desde luego.

Alan se baja de su GTO, quien era inspeccionado por los oficiales. Era completamente manoseado de arriba hacia abajo, notó que uno de ellos con un aparato que parecía ser un detector de radiación o de algún otro elemento, inspeccionaba el vehículo.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención, es que uno de ellos literalmente le destruyó la radio del vehículo.

"-Maldición. Hijos de puta. Mi única compañía de regreso a casa-".

Luego de un rato, ambos se acercan a él. -Bien, todo limpio. Disculpe el protocolo riguroso que implementamos, como pudo observar tuvimos que destruir la radio de su vehículo. Pero no se preocupe.-Uno de ellos completaba una solicitud con sello del ejército, para que su radio sea reintegrada por una nueva, en una concesionaria en Las Vegas.

De vuelta al camino Alan conduce por 30 Km más, hasta llegar a una zona cercada por una reja y un puesto caminero. Puede observar que detrás de la reja, se ve claramente la instalación militar y parte del Lago Groom.

Detiene su marcha detrás de la barrera. Del puesto, sale un oficial que cargaba consigo una planilla. Se acerca del lado de la ventanilla. Portaba unos lentes Ray Ban Aviator.

-Buenas tardes Agente.

-Buenas tardes oficial.

-Bienvenido a "La Caja" señor. Si sigue por este camino, lo conducirá a la zona de hangares. Será acompañado por mi compañero con una motocicleta-Otro oficial se hacía presente en escena, el cual con un aerosol negro con pintura lavable, pintaba la superficie vidriada del vehículo, menos el parabrisas.

-¡He y! . ¿Qué están haciendo?.-Preguntaba Alan molesto.

-No se preocupe señor. Es pintura lavable. Son nuestras medidas de seguridad.

-¿Y como carajos pretende que voy a conducir así?. Soy agente de la CIA. ¿No sabe?.

-Lo sentimos. Pero sigo órdenes del General Mc Noley señor. No se preocupe. Usted solamente siga recto por este camino.

-Ok. Puta madre pendejos militares, con sus putas medidas de seguridad. He visto cosas que ni a Dios puedo contarselas.

-Señor, el vidrio del conductor también. No se preocupe, cuando Salga de la base le echaremos una manguereada al vehículo.

-Pobre de ti que sea pintura lavable. Tus amiguitos en el otro puesto, han roto la radio de mi vehículo. Me dejaron sin Jagger y sin Elvis

-Siento mucho señor. Suba el vidrio por favor.

A Alan no le gustaba mucho la idea de que le pinten las ventanas. Pero seguramente era parte del protocolo de seguridad. El otro oficial procede a subirse a la motocicleta, para guiarlo al hangar correspondiente.

La "vista de caballo" no le molestaba a él. Solo debería seguir al oficial. No podía ver nada hacia los costados, solamente al frente pero un par de construcciónes se hacían ver mientras conducían. Apenas al costado por delante del parabrisas, podía divisar lo que parecía ser una larga pista de aterrizaje sin fin. Ningún avión estaba estacionado sobre el costado. El lugar estaba desierto. Solo las construcciones se hacían ver. El oficial dobla hacia la derecha y Alan le sigue la trayectoria, respetando a rajatabla como si fuera un vagón de tren. A su izquierda divisaba un especie de hangar de voluminosas dimensiones, suficiente como para albergar 2 Boeing 747. El oficial lo obliga a ingresar al mismo y por detrás suyo cierran las compuertas. Dentro por lo poco que podía observar, se encontraban 10 personas, un escritorio con 5 sillas, una mesa larga, un camión militar adaptado para remolcar un acoplado, estacionado a la par de la mesa. Y en el medio lo que parecía ser un objeto tapado, con una lona gigante de color negra.

No se podía establecer la forma del objeto que estaba cubierto, por lo cual Alan no titubeo. El interior del Hangar, apenas estaba iluminado por 5 faroles en el techo.

El agente de la CIA, permanece sentado esperando alguna instrucción. El oficial que lo escoltó hacia ese sitio, desciende de la motocicleta y se acerca a un hombre, que estaba con otros más conversando. Cuando Alan presto más atención, se trataba de un General. Ve el auto de Alan y le hace una seña, haciéndole entender que descienda del vehículo. Cuando Alan desciende, reconoce a ese hombre canoso. Derek Mc Noley. Combatió con él en Vietnam y era jefe de su escuadrón. Las águilas de acero. Su misión, bombardear las bases de Charlie con Napalm.

Alan se acerca y Derek, automáticamente lo saluda.

-Agente Smithson.

-General.

-Tanto tiempo ¿No?.

-La ultima vez que nos vimos, fue en Washington.

-Así es. Le doy la bienvenida a "Dreamland". Como sabemos sabrá este es el lugar más secreto del mundo, aunque los curiosos sigan observandonos a lo lejos.

-Me imagino. Creo que es mi primera vez aquí. He estado en S4, pero eso ya son palabras mayores.

-Aquí solamente tenemos nuestros proyectos futuros.

El Hangar estaba casi a oscuras. A su costado, ve lo que parece ser un avión bastante extravagante en diseño, de forma triangular. Lo que sería el futuro F-117.

-Se lo que piensa, pero lo que está a su lado no es lo que he venido a mostrarle, sino lo que hay por debajo de la lona.

-¿Platillo?.

-Ja ja ja ja. Naaa. Esos están en S4. Todavía los estamos estudiando. Esto es aún mucho más extraño que nuestras naves.

-Querrá decir los que capturamos.

-Bueno, un trato justo. A cambio de abducciones, su tecnología. Mientras los crean locos a la gente raptada, no se hará nada. Estos reticulianos son solamente científicos.

-No me traiga a uno aquí, porque me ha tocado tratar con uno de ellos y de verdad me generan repulsión y terror.

-Bien. No nos desviemos de tema. Venga conmigo, le presentaré a los demás miembros de su equipo.

-¿Disculpe mi equipo?.

-Exacto.

El General le presenta a los demás miembros del equipo. Estuvieron durante más de 15 minutos convesando, hasta que llegó el gran momento de la verdad. Develar lo que se encontraba, debajo de esa lona que tanto le entusiasmaba a Alan.

-Bien, reflectores por favor.

Se encendían 4 reflectores de alta potencia, similares a los que se usan en los estadios de futbol americano. –Eleven la capota.- Todos estaban prestando atención al pequeño evento. Mientras la Lona se levantaba por intermedio de una grúa, los músculos de Alan se tensionan para develar lo que habia debajo. "-¿Qué será?.".

La lona develaba lentamente, las partes de aquella aeronave que estaba cubierta. Alan observa un tren de aterrizaje. "-Un avión-". Cuando llegó a la mitad, develaba lo que parecía ser un simple Caza.

-¿Un Tomcat?- Decía uno del grupo.

-Observen bien-Decía Derek. Una vez que la lona quedó completamente elevada del suelo, los reflectores iluminaban con bastante intensidad, lo que parecía a simple vista un F-14 Tomcat ordinario.

-¿Qué es esto?. ¿Nos trajeron aquí por un simple Grumman Tomcat?

-Veamos señores.- El General Mc Noley daba unos pasos y se ponía delante de ellos, con una mirada desafiante y esperando alguna respuesta inteligente. -¿Qué ven de raro con este avión?.

-Su escarapela.- Decía Alan, que ya le habia echado el ojo.

-Correcto. Por eso traje al mejor. Él señores, será su líder de equipo. ¿Qué mas?

Alan inspeccionaba junto a los demás ingenieros y demás técnicos del grupo.

"-Mmmm. Hay algo raro con este F-14 Tomcat.-". Y estaba en lo cierto.

-General. ¿Puedo inspeccionarlo más de cerca?.

-Adelante.

Alan se acercaba junto a otros 5 hombres que estaban con el grupo. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cola del avión. "-Esto es diferente a un Tomcat. Doble chorro-"

Era mas las preguntas y las dudas, que las suposiciones. Aunque pareciera un F-14, algo raro habia además de que su escarapela era extraña.

-Doble chorro. Parece que son direccionales. Vamos General. ¿Es un nuevo proyecto para el Tomcat?.

-Bien, señores acérquense por favor y tomen asiento los que puedan.

Todos estaban expectantes ante las palabras del General.

-Bien. Hace 2 semanas aproximadamente, unos ingenieros petrolíferos realizaban excavaciones en Alaska, cuando se encontraron con este "bicho". Estaba enterrado en la nieve a 3 metros mas o menos. Recibimos un llamado de Exxon y fuimos a inspeccionar. Con un grupo de arqueólogos desenterramos el Caza. Así como si nada, lo transportamos desde Alaska hasta McCarran. Luego desde allí en un transporte militar hasta aquí.

-Soprendente.

-En efecto. Lo que mas llama la atención es que, simplemente como habrán observado, no pertenece a nuestra Fuerza Aérea. Será el trabajo de ustedes, de averiguar su procedencia. Bien muchachos, a trabajar.

Todos se ponían a trabajar. Alan era un experto en aeronaves de la armada y estuvo involucrado en proyectos muy importantes.

Durante horas, le realizaron todo tipos de pruebas al caza. Mas de 10 expertos en todas las ramas de la ciencia, entre ingenieros, mecánicos y científicos investigaban al misterioso caza.

Alan, se encontraba en un escritorio aledaño a la aeronave. Y cada tanto lo observaba detalladamente. Pero una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención era su escarapela. Roja, y un ala delta en ella apuntando hacia arriba. Tenía lo que parecía ser el nombre del piloto inscripto en un fuselaje.

_**Tte Rick Hunter.**_

Anotaba todo en un cuaderno, se comunicó con sus contactos en Washington, Londres y París. Intentaba juntar cabos. Nadie sabía a que fuerza aérea pertenecia. Habian cruzado datos.

"-UN Spacy. ¿Nuestra ONU tiene un departamento secreto de defensa estratégica?-". Nada. No existía ningún tipo de información. Mientras los ingenieros inspeccionaban el supuesto "UFO Tomcat", como lo habían bautizado en Dreamland, Alan se pone de pie y comienza a verlo nuevamente como tantas veces.

-¡Agente!

Uno de los ingenieros lo llamaba dentro del habitáculo. –Tome. Encontré algo que le puede llegar a interesar.

El ingeniero desciende del habitáculo del VT-01 y le alcanza a Alan 3 fotografías. Se acerca su escritorio y las coloca debajo de una lámpara para verlas mejor.

-Un momento. Conozco a esta tipa.

-¿Cómo dice señor?. Preguntaba uno de los científicos que estaba al lado suyo.

-Es una amiga de mi hermana. Que estudia en Inglaterra. Creo que se llama Sarah.

15 minutos después.

Alan y Mc Noley se encontraban en una oficina. El agente de la CIA, mostró las fotografías encontradas. Derek las inspecciona e intenta comprender.

-¿Dices que se parece a una amiga de tu hermana?.

-Estoy seguro señor. Es idéntica.

-Hay algo que no me convence. En una de las fotografías, viste un uniforme militar. Creo que pertenece a esta fuerza, que hace mención a la escarapela del Tomcat.

-He contactado con todos. Ninguno me ha dado una información concreta sobre la UN Spacy.

-¿Contra inteligencia?.

-Lo dudo Señor.

Derek se pone de pie y se lleva su pipa a la boca para encenderla. -No queda remedio. Venga conmigo Agente.

Ambos salen de la oficina. Caminan por un corredor, lleno de puertas cerradas. Solo cuatro personas caminaban por él, incluido ellos dos. Unos pasos más y a la derecha ingresan a una puerta donde estaba el Hangar que tenia resguardado el VT-01.

Se suben a un Lincoln negro y se alejan del hangar. El vehículo era conducido por un chofer.

-¿A donde vamos?.

-Hijo. Ya verás.

Se alejaban de la base y se dirigían a otro sitio anexo a la zona de exclusión, demilitado por el Área de Nellis. Por un camino de tierra, recorren unos kilómetros hasta llegar a otra instalación militar. Pero ésta era diferente. En la superficie sólo habían dos construcciones. Se detienen sobre un puesto de vigilancia, que automáticamente los deja ingresar para adentrarse dentro de la zona demilitada por un alambrado perimetral. El chofer detiene su marcha frente a una de las construcciones. Ambos descienden del vehículo e ingresan al edificio. Dentro una sala de estar con sillones individuales hacia los costados y un mostrador al frente, dominaban en el espacio, junto a cuadros colgados en las paredes, haciendo referencia a Aviones y otros vehículos militares de las FF AA de EE UU.

En el mostrador, un agente se encontraba haciendo vigilancia.

-Hijo, el viene conmigo. Déjanos pasar.

-Si General.

Ambos ingresan por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Siguen caminando por un pasillo y al fondo, se podía observar una compuerta de elevador.

-¿Donde vamos señor?.-Preguntaba impaciente Alan.

-Ya sabrás. No desesperes. -Respondía Derek con una leve sonrisa

Ingresaban al elevador y este empezó a descender a alta velocidad. Calculando más o menos la duración del descenso, Alan calculó que se encontraban por lo menos a 70 metros bajo tierra. Al abrirse nuevamente las compuertas, Alan observa un pasillo blanco y largo. -Bien Alan, escucha con mucha atención lo que voy a decirte. Dentro de estos pasillos, tenemos EBE'S trabajando. Que no se te genere el terror.

-La puta madre.

-Si lo sé. Por eso te aviso. Pero ignoralos, solo camina recto y sígueme. Ya sabes, no los mires a los ojos.

-Conozco los protocolos de seguridad en cuanto a los EBE.

-Bien. Sígueme.

A lo que se refería Mc Noley era a los Grises. Esos seres de diferentes tipos de tamaños, altos o enanos, con ojos negros profundos y boca sin labios y de contextura frágil. El departamento de la armada, les había dado un lugar para trabajar.

**Fin primera parte del OMAKE. Continuará… en el capítulo 50.**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Cap 41. Nuevo enemigo.**

Max se retiró del cuarto en el que se encontraba Milia. Paso bastante tiempo con ella, comunicándose e interactuando. Costaba creer que ella mostrara una faceta diferente a la que él suponía en un principio. El de una piloto de elite, capaz de derribar a cualquier adversario. Salvo él, que fue el único que le dio dolores de cabeza.

Lang le comentó, que debería descansar y que al día siguiente, podría volver a visitarla.

Durante su caminata, regreso a su barraca pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Macross estaba casi desierta. No se veía a casi nadie caminando por sus calles y el sistema de alumbrado, bajaba de intensidad para ahorrar energía.

Pensando tanto en Milia, no se percató de ver su Handy el cual tenía 2 mensajes pendientes sin leer.

"-Veo si tengo un mensaje".-Max toma el Handy del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lee el primero.

_Hikaru Ichijo. _

_Amigo. Si estás leyendo este mensaje, estamos Roy, Clau y Misa, cenando Pizza. Ven a la casa de Misa si._

"-De verdad gracias amigo, pero paso esta vez. No tengo muchas ganas-"

Lee el segundo.

_Shammy Milliome_

_Hola Max. Estoy con Vanessa y con Kim en Bar Hoax. Si te interesa y no este ocupado, puedes pasar a vernos. Un beso._

"-Oh que tierna que eres Shammy. Pero, no lo sé. Estoy un poco cansado. Le escribiré esto-"

_"__-Hola Shammy. Soy Max. Recién leo tu mensaje. Agradezco la invitación pero estoy cansado. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana a las 15:00 en el Nyan Nyan?. Es mi día libre si el tuyo coincide también, estaría bárbaro. Así que estoy a la espera de tu mensaje.-"_

**Bar Hoax.**

Dentro del bar, pasaban una canción de Minmay. Las conejitas estaban ubicadas en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en el sitio. Sobre la mesa, había tres tragos. Una era una margarita, la otra una cerveza ligera y fina y la tercera un Ruso Blanco.

La margarita era el trago preferido de Shammy.

En ese instante, el Handy de ella suena. Ella lo toma y lo lee.

-Oh vamos chiquilla. ¿Quién está al teléfono?.-Preguntaba Vanessa curiosa y en burla.

-¡Es Max!. ¿A ver?.-Shammy lo lee y se entristece. –Oooohhh dijo que está cansado. No va a venir.-Bueno, entiéndelo. Es un piloto. Estuvo de patrullaje y tal vez eso de la captura de la Meltran, lo tuvo un poco ocupado.

-Pues, a mí me preocupa que le esta demostrando un poco de interés.-Decía Kim, tomando un sorbo de su Ruso Blanco. –Es algo peculiar y debe atraer la atención de algunos. Me han contado que él a frecuentado el cuarto en donde se encuentra. Así que ya sabes Shammy, tienes competencia.-Le decía ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oigan!, no creo que Max sea de este tipo de hombres.

-Bueno, pero hay algo cierto en él.

-¿Qué?.

-Niña, que inocente eres. Es un hombre. Cualquier hombre queda embobado por una mujer hermosa. Y me han contado que esa Meltran si lo es.

-Guau. Me encantaría verla realmente como es.

**Casa de Misa.**

Roy y Claudia ya se retiran de su casa porque ya se hacía tarde. Mientras Hikaru y Misa, ordenaban un poco y él se emprendía a lavar las vajillas que usaron.

Misa, limpiaba la mesa mientras tanto.

"-¿Estará molesta por lo de Laura? Me asustan sus celos. Después de las enzimas, no sé cómo podría afectarle. Le tengo un poco de terror al asunto pero me parece que puedo dominarla-"

Misa se acerca a la cocina y en el fregadero lava el paño. -¿Sucede algo Hikaru?.

-No. ¿Tú estás bien?.

-Un poco molesta. No sabía que te escribías con la Sargento Vermont.

-Pues, empezamos a escribirnos hoy. Con Roy la encontramos llendo camino a tu casa.

-Entiendo. Pero me puso molesta. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Soy así. Soy una mujer celosa.

-Si y peligrosa con ese temperamento. Ya me veo que cada mujer que me acerque, pensarás que es por malas intenciones y no es la idea con Laura, te lo garantizo.

-Pues, no digas eso. La carne es débil Hikaru Ichijo. Y lo sé por experiencia.

-¿Por nuestras experiencias?

-Bueno-Ella se acerca sensualmente a él y lo abraza por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello. -¿Qué te parece esto?.

Hikaru emite una mirada al frente hacia arriba, en señal de molestia. –Que eres molesta. Pero cuando quieres, eres adorable, dulce y tierna.

-Ajam. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto a averiguarlo?.

Hikaru se zafa de ella rápidamente. –Olvídalo. Por hoy ya fue demasiado "baile".

-Si no hicimos nada.

-Si. Ya demostraste ser celosa. Hasta Roy te echo en cara eso.

-Me importa un bledo lo que piense Roy de mí. Lo importante es lo que pienses tú de mi.-Decía ella molesta.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo Misa, pero entiende no estamos pasando por un buen momento. Estas inestable emocionalmente.

-No lo estoy. ¿No puede ser posible que la mujer que siente algo por ti este celosa por otra?.

-Pues, me parece que no te estas tomando muy enserio el enamorarme. Ya lo sabes y te lo dije una vez, mientras no seas insoportable nuestro trato será el ideal y podremos hacer todo lo que querramos.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué quieres hacer lindo?-Le preguntaba ella con una sonrisa.

-Darme una ducha y dormir.

-Ohhh que aburrido eres. ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos?-Le dice ella replicándole y abrazándolo por el cuello enfrentada a él.

-No. Gracias pero prefiero bañarme solo.

-En otra época te hubiera gustado.

-Hoy no. Esas épocas ya pasaron. Con permiso-él la toma los brazos de los brazos y los levanta delicadamente, soltándose-me daré un baño.

Misa en ese instante, sintió una espina que le molestaba. Le había herido su orgullo. Ella creía que lo tendría todo para él, pero no demostraba mucho interés. Sorpresivamente en un acto de rebeldía, lo toma del brazo y se lo apreta con extremada fuerza.

-¡Ay!. ¡Misa!.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Estás lastimándome!. Tranquilízate Misa por favor.

En ese instante ella recobra el conocimiento nuevamente un tanto confundida. –Hikaru, ¿Qué pasó?

-Escucha.-Él la toma por los hombros y delicadamente la sienta en el sofá de la sala.-¿Quieres un Té de tilo?

-Por favor, me duele la cabeza.

Hikaru se dirige a la cocina a calentar agua para el té. "-¡Maldición! Loca. Cuando no puede conseguir lo que quiere, lo único que hace es incitar a la violencia. Pero debo calmar sus tensiones. No tengo ganas de estar con ella esta noche, quiero que se duerma y ¡ya!-"

Dejando el agua calentando en la pava, vuelve a la sala y Misa parecía estar tranquila y serena, como que volvió en sí nuevamente. Estaba sentada tomándose la frente con su mano. Hikaru se sienta a su lado. -¿Te sientes bien?.

-Más o menos. Estoy un poco dolorida de la cabeza.

-Bien, el té de tilo te hará bien. Solo espera. Yo también me haré uno.

-Eso espero.

Por un pequeño rato, ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá. Él la abraza y ella recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de él, en señal de cansancio. –Hikaru.

-¿Sí?-Le decía él mientras le tocaba su cabello y su flequillo.

-Odio lo que me está pasando.

-Lo sé. Es difícil lidiar con eso. Pero ya encontraremos la cura.

Ella levanta su cabeza y lo observa a él con una mirada penetrante y tierna. "-Es linda cuando se lo propone-". Ella acerca sus labios a los de él y los abre para entregarle un lindo beso que sin ser todavía apasionado, les era suficiente para encender un poco la pasión. Él decide cederle un poco de su cariño y transforma la dedicación que le brindó ella en algo más que un simple beso, tomando con su mano la mejilla derecha para darle más coordinación a ese beso que ya era apasionado, emitiendo sonidos de roces carnosos entre ambos, respirando profundamente. Ella se acomoda mejor, sentándose sobre él, con las piernas abiertas teniéndolo en frente, abrazandolo con ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, manteniendo la sincronía de esos besos.

**Crucero de batalla Zentraedi. **

Britai y Exsedol, por medio de inteligencia corroboraron que Milia fue capturada. Ante eso, el escenario dio un cambio repentino, dando lugar a redefinir la estrategia.

Reunidos en lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones, estimaban lo que vendría.

-Ya que el piloto de élite de las Meltran fue capturada, Moruk hará lo imposible para recuperarla. Se nos está terminando el tiempo y no creo que Lord Boddole tenga más paciencia.

-Mi señor, entiendo que la situación es delicada. ¿Supone que la contaminaran con su cultura?

-Será difícil. Las Meltran siempre fueron algo complicadas de tratar. Lo que me genera curiosidad, es ¿Cómo estarán nuestros espías?

-Fue difícil pero logramos que se infiltraran. Ahora debemos esperar a los informes preliminares. Si de verdad ellos son la Protocultura o descendientes directos. ¿Qué haremos?

-Esperar a las órdenes de Boddole. Si de verdad con respecto a la flota interestelar de Salfian es cierta, deberemos dar las indicaciones necesarias. Por el momento dejaremos que Moruk si es que esta dentro de sus planes, que rescate a su piloto Meltran.

-¿Qué hay sobre Quamzim (Khyron)?. Lord Boddole nos mencionó que si la misión de los espías no era exitosa, llamaría por su ayuda.

-¿Ése inadaptado? Ni lo nombres. Ha hecho desastres en cada una de las batallas que hemos tenido con la armada de supervisión.

-Pero según sus estadísticas de combate, no es tan malo después de todo. Solo su comportamiento un poco peculiar, hace que cualquiera lo quiera o lo odie.

En ese instante, un operador se comunica con Britai.

-Lord Britai.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El comandante Kravshera quiere hablar con usted.

-Oh maldición. Bien, pásemelo.

-Enseguida señor.

En ese instante un monitor se enciende, transmitiendo la señal.

-¡Mis mayores saludos Lord Britai!. ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-¡Quamzim!. ¿Qué te trae por este lado del universo?

-He recibido la comunicación de nuestro aclamado Comandante Supremo Lord Boddole Zer. Quizas necesites mi ayuda, para acabar con esos Miclonianos.

-¡No quiero acabar con ellos! Recuerda que sólo queremos capturar su nave y estudiar sus modos de vida. Si llegan a ser descendientes directos puros de la Protocultura, haremos el alto al fuego.

-¡Bah!.-En señal de burla y arrogancia.-¡Mentira! Si ellos fueran la protocultura, ya estaríamos muertos. ¡Tú mismo lo sabes Kridanik!.

-¿Quieres que te muestre algo cabeza hueca?.-Respondía él de forma desafiante. –Archivista.

-Si señor.

-Muéstrele a nuestro Comandante, el video sobre los Micronianos.

-¡Enseguida!.

Exsedol, por intermedio de una computadora, encuentra un archivo de video en el cual muestra transmisiones en el SDF-1. Eran videos con segmentos evolutivos, que mostraban el crecimiento de la ciudad Macross, siendo construida en el Hangar perimetral, asi como el concurso de belleza Miss Macross y algunos conciertos de Minmay. Quamzim al ver esas imágenes, quedó asombrado por primera vez en su vida, sus asistentes y técnicos a su lado también estaban antónitos.

-¿Qu…. Qué es esto?.-

-Te lo dije.-Decía Britai sonriente. –Puede tratarse de la Protocultura.

-¿Qué hay de las Meltran?.-Preguntaba Quamzim.

-Tenemos entendido que Milia Fallyna fue capturada. Seguramente Lap Lamiz querrá rescatarla, pero no sabemos si los Micronianos han aumentado su capacidad de ataque o quizás tengan poderes síquicos para controlar a nuestros hombres. En este instante, tengo 3 espías en su nave. Cuando recibamos noticias de ellos, sabremos con certeza de que se trata todo esto.

-Entonces, tengo que darte mis respetos Kridanik. Pero no serás obstáculo para deternerme. Estoy perpetrando un ataque sorpresa. Solamente para probar sus capacidades de batalla. Veremos cómo se enfrentan a mis tropas.

-¡No intentes dañar la nave idiota! Sabes muy bien que tenemos órdenes de Boddole de no tocarla.

-Tranquilo, esta todo en mis manos. Tu solo observa. Tengo una dotación de más de 7000 naves a mi disposición, listos para atacar, pero no usaré todo mi arsenal.

-Solo no cometas estupideces.

-Tengo mi palabra.

La comunicación cesa.

-Idiota.-Refunfuñaba Britai.

-Mi Lord, puede ser un arrogante, pero es un buen líder.

-De eso no tengo duda. Espero que no haga ninguna estupidez.

**Calles de Macross.**

Laura estaba cansada, volviendo después de la gran velada que tuvo. No se divirtió mucho. Pero se quedó pensando en Hikaru. Cada tanto observaba el Handy si había recibido algún que otro mensaje, pero no hubo respuesta.

"-¿Estará durmiendo? Ya es de madrugada. Espero contactarlo después. Me cae bien el Teniente. No es mal tipo después del poco tiempo que lo conozco y que he pasado con él. Aunque tiene algo que lo hace especial. Tiene esa sensación de calidez. Como una atracción inexplicable.-"

Llegado a su complejo habitacional, ingresa a su pequeño departamento. Deja la pequeña campera de cuero y se quita sus zapatos de taco ancho. "-Cielos, me duelen los pies. No los uso desde que era una adolescente. Bien, una ducha me vendría bien a estas horas, como para poder conciliar el sueño-"

Se dirige a su cuarto, para empezar a desvestirse. Las curvas de Laura eran perfectas. Su cuerpo atlético y casi perfecto, era una verdadera escultura. A sus 25 años, mantenía una figura envidiable. Era joven y tenía varios pretendientes. Pero era una mujer seria. No era una cualquiera y rara vez se la veía con un hombre a su lado.

Sus años en la fuerza le han enseñado desenvolverse bien entre los hombres. Algunos la han acosado, pero se ha podido defenderse. Posee mucho entrenamiento militar de importancia, como toda persona perteneciente de la milicia es. Completamente desnuda, ingresa al baño y directamente a la ducha. Abre la canilla y deja que el agua corra por todo su torso desnudo y entre sus pechos.

"-Espero que el Teniente este bien.-". Era en lo único que pensaba. En Hikaru.

**3 horas después. Casa de Misa.**

En el dormitorio, la cama estaba desarreglada, ropas estaban desparramadas por el piso. Parecía que se habia dado una pelea, pero en realidad era que debajo de las sabanas, se encontraban Hikaru y Misa, completamente desnudos y entregados al cansancio. Habían hecho el amor como 3 veces, entre intervalos de 30 minutos. Pero a la tercera ya sus cuerpos quedaron tan exhaustos que directamente se durmieron profundamente. Ella estaba abrazada a él, apoyando su brazo sobre su torso y con su cabeza apoyada en el mismo y él la tenía abrazada por la espalda.

Eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y el silencio englobaba a toda la nave, hasta que un sonido ensordecedor de una alarma despertó a media nave. Hikaru se despertó casi sobresaltado, dejando a Misa de lado y ella también se levanta.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Decía ella media confundida.

-¡Problemas!. Tenemos compañía. ¡Rápido!, vistámonos.

-Bien.-Decía ella, media somnoliente pero estable. Se levanta automáticamente. Misa se viste deprisa y Hikaru se pone su ropa habitual. –Misa, tengo que ir a cambiarme. Llévame a mi barraca.

-Entendido.

En ese momento, el Handy de Hikaru empieza a sonar. Él lo toma. -¿Qué sucede Max?.

-Hikaru, Roy quiere que vayamos directamente a la lanzadera de la Prometheus. Esto es algo nuevo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-El enemigo es otro. Ni Meltran ni Zentran. Creo que es otra facción de los Zentraedi.

-Bien, espérame en la lanzadera junto a Roy.

-Ok.-

Mientras Misa se vestía le preguntaba a Hikaru. -¿Qué sucede?.

-Hay algo nuevo. Se aproxima un nuevo enemigo. Listo, me voy Misa.

-Espera, que te alcanzo.

-Tú ve al puente, puedo ir solo. No te preocupes.

-¡Hey!. Ten cuidado piloto.-Decía ella pulgar arriba.

-Gracias.-Respondía él sonriente.

Hikaru corre hacia su barraca, mientras toda Macross se preparaba para la transformación, si era necesario.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Cap 42. Kamikaze.**

Hikaru, Roy, Max y Thomas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas Valkyrias. Pero esta vez despegarian desde la lanzadera espacial y no desde el hangar de la Prometheus.

-Bien niños. Empecemos a Rockandolear. Ya saben.

ían los tres. El esquema de escuadrones había cambiado. Max, Thomas y 3 pilotos más conformaban el escuadrón Vermillion, el líder era Ichijo. Roy por su parte era líder del Skull junto a 5 pilotos más. Pero el asunto es que el Skull y el Vermillion van en paralelo, lo cual conforman un superescuadron y libran ambos la linea de ataque.

-Bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Hayase?.-Preguntaba Roy al puente.

-Mayor Focker, La comandante no ha llegado aún.-Decía Shammy. -Pero identificamos un ataque sorpresivo de 60 Pods enemigos y uno diferenciado. Pero en formación única de ataque.

-Ah miren nomas. Es algo nuevo.

**Puente del crucero de Britai. **

Britai y Exsedol observaban a la distancia, el despliegue que organizó Quamzin. En ese instante, una comunicación se despliega en la pantalla.

-Mira y aprende Kridanik.

-No cantaría victoria sin antes de que hayas visto la información que se te proporcionó.

-Ya la vi. Gracias por tu aporte. Uno le agradece a sus subalternos.

En ese instante Britai golpea una parte de su tablero de instrumentos. -¿¡Me crees débil idiota!?.

-Eeyyyyy. Tranquilo abuelo. Ya verás los resultados.

-Bien por ti si sales vivo de esta.

-No moriré. Ten tranquilidad demostraré mis dotes de batalla y de paso puedes aprender. Cambio y fuera.

La comunicación cesa. -Parece ser mi Lord, que el Comandante Kravshera va en serio cuando habla.

-Veremos que tan bueno es en batalla.

Quamzin contaba con una fuerza de 60 naves en batalla. No desplegaria todo su arsenal. Los pods enemigos se acercaban cada vez más al SDF-1 de forma peligrosa. Apenas unos 30 VF-01 salieron del SDF-1. Misa llegaba a su puesto en el puente, bien arreglada agregando que estuvo con Hikaru anoche. Claudia la ve acomodarse en su asiento, y sonriente. Enciende su Tac-Net preparando su puesto.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

Ella la ve de costado con una sonrisa. -Mejor que nunca amiga. Bien. Tenemos a varios enemigos. Capitán prepararé formación triangular, cuidando los flancos.

-Entendido Hayase. Este despliegue es nuevo. ¿Shammy?.

-Capitán. Los Pods enemigos se están desplegando. Están disparando.

**Valquiria de Máx. **

Frente a él, 7 enemigos se desplegaba para atacarlos. Max en guardia, se preparaba a pasar en modo Batroid y desplegar su arsenal. Hikaru por su parte, hacia de apoyo y Thomas cuidaba el flanco Izquierdo. La metralla se hacía notar y 3 enemigos ya quedaban afuera. Uno de ellos, dispara 3 misiles pero Max los esquiva con facilidad. Hikaru por su parte, pasa a modo Gerwalk y toma su ametralladora y dispara con precisión a otros 3 enemigos.

Quanzim observa la escena, mientras derriba con facilidad a 3 Valkiryas muriendo sus pilotos instantáneamente. -Esos 3 sabandijas. El de Azul es el piloto de élite que derribo a la Meltran. ¡Eres mío basura!.

Roy a la distancia observa a un peculiar Pod que en realidad se trataba de una variante del Reguld. Más pesado y robusto. Un Glaug. -Chicos. Tengan enemigo es otro. Ya derribaron a tres de nosotros. Voy directo a él. Parece ser el líder.

-Roy. Espera, te haré de apoyo.-Decía Hikaru, cuando se le abre un Tac-Net sorpresivamente. -Teniente Ichijo. Respete su posición. No abandone a su escuadrón. El Mayor Focker será escoltado por sus miembros de escuadrón.-Decía Misa con serenidad.

-Comandante, terminamos con los 6. Solo falta uno. Pido autorización para asistir a el Mayor Focker por favor.

-Negativo Teniente. ¡Permanezca en posición!. Tengo registro en el Radar de 15 enemigos más aproximándose a su posición.

-¡Misa por favor!. ¡No podrán solos!. ¡ESTE ENEMIGO NO ES EL MISMO QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS!.

-¡SILENCIO ICHIJO!. ES UNA ORDEN. ¡Tienen que quedarse en posición! . ¡No podemos dejar que demás enemigos ataquen al SDF-1!. El escuadrón Alpha asistirá el flanco derecho del escuadrón Skull.-. La transmisión cesa entre Hikaru y Misa inesperadamente. Él no suponía que ella lo dejara de ese modo. "-Maldición. No se como podría reaccionar. Mejor me quedo protegiendo mi posición-". -Muy bien, Máx, Thomas siganme. Respetemos nuestra posición, los demás flanco izquierdo sin titubear.

-¡Si señor!.

Roy se hacía desear con Quamzin. Sabía que era un enemigo peligroso. Emite una metralla de gran intensidad en modo Gerwalk Contra él. -Hm Hmm jeje. ¿Eso quieres microniano?.

**Puente del crucero de Britai. **

-Ese parece bueno mi Lord. ¿Podrá evitarlo?.

-Conociendolo a él, hará su movimiento de esquive mentiroso. Alertando a su oponente de que recibirá todo su metralla.

Britai estaba en lo cierto. Quamzin esperó y realizo un giro inesperado, un loop amplio. Roy observa la escena antonito. -Oh noooo. ¡Tú conmigo así no!. Fielder.

-Si Mayor.

-Mordor, Blend y Huski protegan los flancos. Fielder acelera por debajo mío, y seguiré a ese aficionado.

Roy se eleva por arriba de su escuadrón en dirección hacia donde sorpresivamente y con extremada velocidad, Quamzin sabía lo que se avecinaba pero entendía perfectamente que el contrataque vendría de frente. Él es un tipo demasiado orgulloso para aceptar respaldo. Quería enfrentarlo sólo y demostrar que no sólo podría cargarselo a él solo, sino a unos cuantos más. -Ja ja. Esquiva esto.-Quamzin dispara 2 misiles melee que estallaban hasta 3 veces, desplegando otros 3 más cada uno. Totalizaban 6 chicos en total. Roy se sorprende, pero no tanto. Despliega señuelos para que los melee los intercepten, pero solo logra deshacerse de 3 y los otros lo siguen de cerca. Roy pasa a modo Gerwalk, intentando hacer frente al adversario y a los misiles, pero Quamzin comprendió que se lo quería llevar puesto. Activa los propulsores y realiza una maniobra impensada. Emprende una reversa en picada, disparando su metralla, pero Roy la esquivaba aunque con dificultad, recibiendo roces. Los 3 misiles se acercaban cada vez más a él. Si impactaban sería el fin. "-Maldición. Están cerca y debo cuidar municiones. Bien presión ven a mi-". Roy decide realizar una maniobra bastante arriesgada. Caer en picada a Mach 4, provocando fuerzas G bastante elevadas, pudiendo ocasionar desmayos espontáneos, pero él aprendió una técnica para aumentar su presión sanguínea hacia el cerebro, aunque con trajes linfáticos ayudaban a la técnica.

Los Melee pierden alcance y se quedan sin combustible. Quamzin observa y le genera molestia. -Maravilloso y molesto. No eres un mediocre después de todo. Pero tengo un regalito, especialmente para ti cabrón-.

Aprovechando que Roy detuvo su marcha, ante la desaparición de los misiles que lo perseguían, dispara toda la metralla contra él, pero sin antes de acelerar contra él.

Pero Roy ante ese movimiento, se eleva en modo Gerwalk evitando parte de la misma pero uno de sus propulsores falla.

-¡No puede ser!. Hikaru. Apoyo. Uno de mis propulsores no funciona.

-¡Allí voy Senpai!.

Se abre un Tac-Net -Negativo Ichijo. Mayor Focker eleve los escudos, algún miembro del escuadrón por favor asista al Mayor Focker.

-Comandante Hayase. Denego cumplir su orden. Es cuestión de vida o muerte. El adversario es peligroso. Iré a rescatarlo.

-¡Hikaru! . ¡NO DESOBEDEZCAS MIS ORDENES!.

-Lo siento Comandante. Aceptaré mi castigo. Cambio y fuera.

-¡Pero maldi...-Antes de que Misa le dijera algo, Hikaru cerró la comunicación. -Max, Thomas asístanme. Iré a rescatar a Senpai.

-Entendido.

Hikaru a toda velocidad se acercaba a Roy, pero Quamzin tenía preparado una sorpresa para él. Uno de los brazos de su Glaug, desenfundaba un misil de plasma. Si lo tocará a Hikaru sería el fin. Pero Thomas observa la situación desde lejos. "-No puede ser. Disparará algo que no será bueno para Hikaru. Lo distraeré.-". Pero cuando Thomas se preparaba para usar la metralla, su Valkirya presentaba un problema. Un cartel de advertencia se hacía mostrar en la panel de instrumentos.

_**"Mal función. MP-67 fuera de servicio. Pasar a modo Batroid para usar GU-11."**_

"-Pero la puta madre. No puede ser. ¿Justo ahora tiene que fallar?

¿Qué podría hacer en un momento como ése? No tenía municiones. El misil apuntaba directo a la Valkyria de Hikaru. En ese instante se le cruzaron un montón de imágenes por su cabeza. Tampoco tenía tiempo para transformarse, porque estaba en modo avión. Quieto en la inmensidad del espacio, analizando la situación se acordó de un montón de charlas que tuvo con su abuelo.

Flashback de Thomas Grant. 1998, Sussex Inglaterra. Poblado de Fulking

En una campiña Inglesa, August Grant estaba con su pequeño nieto Thomas conversando sobre historia de la segunda Guerra. El lugar era cálido y hermoso. Una cocina estilo comedor con un hermoso ventanal que tenía vista al campo y los rayos del sol, que casualmente eran pocos los días de ese gran esplendor en ese sitio del planeta. Ya que la mayor parte de Reino Unido tenía un clima frío y nublado durante casi todo el año.

Thomas en aquél entonces tenía 11 años. Tenía mucho cariño con su abuelo paterno, que había participado en la Segunda Guerra y estuvo en el pacífico batallando junto a los Estados Unidenses contra las ofensivas Japonesas. Su abuelo le servía un poco de cacao.

-Voy a contarte algo hijo mío.

-¿Sobre qué abuelo?

-Sobre la batalla de Midway.-Su abuelo se saca del bolsillo una medalla y una fotografía antigua que estaba envuelta en una billetera. Le muestra la fotografía a su nieto. La foto estaba gastada con el tiempo, pero mostraba lo que parecía ser un Zero a punto de estrellarse contra un bombardero. Grant tenia pasión por los aviones, sobre todo los de guerra.

-¿Qué es esto? Pareciera como que está a punto de estrellarse contra ese avión.

-Bien, correcto mi pequeño. Esta fotografía la saqué yo desde mi caza. Este era un avión japonés. Un Zero como lo llamábamos nosotros. Eran peligrosísimos. Los japoneses cuando se quedaban sin municiones, el único recurso que les quedaba, era dar su vida por su nación. Y así lo hicieron varios de ellos. Simplemente estrellaban su avión contra nuestros bombardeos y nuestros buques de batalla. Con el tiempo escuchamos como se hacían llamar. Kamikazes. Ellos sabían que iban a morir en batalla. Si o si. Ya sea siendo derribados o estrellando su avión contra su adversario. No estaban obligados. Simplemente lo hacían por el honor, por el código del guerrero. El código samurái llevado a una batalla aérea, cometiendo suicido en honor a su país, en vez de quedar en ridículo.

El pequeño Thomas, ve la fotografía y la agarra con sus manos y se la queda mirando fijo. –Eran muy honorables si hacían eso.

-Yo los respetaba mucho. Una vez rescatamos a un par de Japoneses, porque su buque de guerra se hundió. 20 de ellos fueron educados durante varios días y entrenados psicológicamente para este tipo de misiones. Uno de ellos me dijo. -_Cuando crees que todo es perdición y se cree perder la esperanza, lo último que se pierde es el honor. Todo lo demás no cuenta.-_

**Fin del flashback de Thomas**

Luego de esas imágenes, conformados por recuerdos que se le vinieron a la cabeza. La mente de Thomas se puso en blanco. Su sangre corría por sus venas con una mezcla de adrenalina, que tenía la sensación de que su corazón saltaba dentro suyo. "-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Por el honor de nuestros pilotos! Significando que daré mi vida por él. Por Hikaru. Será él o yo-".

Sin pensarlo y analizarlo y enceguecido por ese recuerdo, apunta su VF-01 al Glaug de Quamzin. Acciona la palanca de sus propulsores al máximo y emprende un viaje instantáneo a una velocidad sorprendete. Max ve la Valkyria de Thomas como acelera. "-¿Qué demonios hace?-".

-Despídete parásito Microniano.-Decía Quamzin apuntando a Hikaru. Pero sus detectores de proximidad, le alertan por la presencia de un objeto acercándose a gran velocidad. Ve a su costado un VF-01. Transformándose en Batroid y poniéndose en posición de choque, al estilo de un Rugbier realizando un Tackle. Pero la velocidad era tan alta que simplemente la fuerza del impacto descolocó completamente su concentración y el Glaug de Quanzim quedó inutilizable, al igual que el VF-01 de Thomas que se partió en varios pedazos pero siendo expulsada su cabina a gran velocidad.

Todos los demás pilotos observan la escena. Un pequeño resplandor y una serie de escombros, como resultado del choque inminente volaban como esquirlas por todos lados en diferentes direcciones.

**Puente del SDF-1**

Un silencio llenó el recinto. Misa observa en los monitores, como un VF-01 habia emprendido un ataque Kamikaze contra el Glaug marcado como el líder.

-¡Dios!. ¿Quién es el piloto de esa Valkyria?.-Preguntaba Global completamente consternado

-Creo que es el Piloto Thomas Grant.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?.-Preguntaba Kim también aterrorizada.

Misa miraba hacia abajo abatida y apoyando sus manos en puños a los costados de su Monitor. –Lo hizo para salvar a Hikaru.-Decía ella entre lágrimas.

Claudia la ve de costado, con un rostro de tristeza.

**VF-01 de Hikaru. **

Hikaru observa desde su ubicación, completamente shockeado lo que estaba sucediendo. -¡No puede ser!. ¡THOMAS!. ¡Max!, vamos a rescatarlo. Busquemos su cabina.

-Entendido Jefe.

Ambos vuelan a gran velocidad en dirección hacia la cabina expulsada debido al fuerte impacto, contra el Glaug de Quamzin. Él por su lado, su Glaug quedó inutilizable pero él se encontraba consciente.

Dentro de su cabina, los instrumentos no funcionaban y una serie de múltiples mensajes de advertencia, se hacian ver en su pantalla indicando que la unidad quedó inutilizable.

-¡Maldición!. ¡Maldito loco desquiciado!. ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A REALIZAR UN ATAQUE SHAULAN?-

-Mi Lord. ¿Necesita asistencia?.

-¡Pues claro que si Imbécil!-Le decia Quamzin a otro piloto Zentraedi que estaba a cercanías suyo.

-¿Emprendemos la retirada señor?. Hemos tenidos muchas bajas.

-¡Si inútiles! ¡Aborten!. Volvamos a nuestro crucero. ¡Retirada!. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!.

**Puente del crucero de batalla Zentraedi**

Britai y Exsedol estaban sorprendidos y completamente asombrados por el ataque de Thomas.

-¡Increíble!

-Lo veo señor. Un ataque Shaulan.

El ataque Shaulan es el equivalente Zentraedi a un ataque Kamikaze Humano.

-Ese piloto sí que cargó con todo contra el Comandante Kravshera.

-Jejejeje.-Disfrutaba Britai. – Que le sirva de lección por subestimar a los micronianos.

-A propósito. ¿Estará bien el piloto Shaulan?.

-Mmmm. No lo se. Pero si llega a sobrevivir, de verdad es una acción honorable la que hizo. Bien se terminó la fiesta, creo que las fuerzas de Quamzin se retiran. Fue un grato espectáculo. Después hablaré con ese loco desamparado.

-Seguramente debe estar muy enfadado.

-Ja ja ja. Seguramente lo estará. Eso me dan ganas de celebrar. ¡Por la derrota del célebre y loco Quamzin Kravshera.

-Se lo ve contento señor.

-Gracias Archivista.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Cap 43. Un replanteo incierto.**

Se pudo recuperar de forma satisfactoria, la cabina de mando de Thomas. La cual fue expulsada luego del impacto. Hikaru y Max, volvían rápido pero con cautela por si él tuviera heridas de gravedad. Las fuerzas de Quamzin se retiraban ante el terrible golpe que recibió su Glaug por parte de Thomas.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo pudiste haber tomado una decisión así Thomas?

-Hikaru tranquilo. De seguro estará bien.

**Puente del SDF-1. **

-Comandante. No puedo constatar los signos vitales del piloto Grant.

-De haber sido el fuerte impacto. Su Valkyria quedó fuera de combate y no debe funcionar nada.

-Misa. Parece que los demás han vuelto.-Le decía ella señalandole a través del cristal del puente un grupo de VF-01 que se acercaban y entre ellos dos en modo Batroid transportando el módulo de la cabina de mando de Thomas.

-Espero que el piloto Grant esté bien. Iré a la Prometheus.

-Bien Misa. Yo te cubro.

-Gracias. -Decía ella consternada.

Mientras se alejaba Global la llama.

-Hayase.

-¿Si Capitán?.

Él no emitía ni una palabra, tan solo agachaba su rostro en señal de tristeza. -¿Irás a ver con que te encuentras?.

-Si señor. Es mi deber como controladora de tráfico y Comandante de los escuadrones. -Le replicaba ella con la misma tristeza.

-Bien. Tenme informado por favor.

-Si señor.

Ella se alejaba del puente y tomaba el elevador con destino al hangar perimetral. Para ingresar a la Prometheus. Mientras el elevador descendía, pensaba en lo sucedido con Thomas.

"-Si ese piloto no hubiera actuado, Hikaru pudo haber muerto. Es un cabeza dura. Por eso le digo que mantenga la guardia y no actue por instinto. El enemigo era jodido. Por favor que él este bien-".

El viaje por el elevador fue eterno. Una vez allí, sale del mismo y se encuentra con una imagen un tanto casual. El chico con el cual, estaba enamorada u obsesionada se encontraba apoyado sentado sobre una columna de hierro. Al costado parte de la abertura del Hangar de la Prometheus, con personal médico asistiendo a pilotos y un equipo de mayor envergadura intentando sacar a Thomas de la cabina. Ella no emite palabra al verlo así. Prefería esta vez el silencio, ante el regaño. Se acerca a él con tres pasos y parada con su planilla apoyada en su pecho izquierdo. Él presiente que alguien lo Está observando y ligeramente, levanta su cabeza y lo que ella vio no lo creyó hasta que intentara procesar esa imagen. Sus ojos llorosos y rojos, de completa desolación.

Pensaba en regañarlo y pedirle una explicación, por desobedecer sus órdenes. Pero no era el momento y la situación para hacerlo.

Simplemente él se pone de pie y se acerca a ella. No emite ni una palabra, se la queda mirando completamente perdido en su mirada.

Cuando cree que dirá algo, se escucha un grito.

-¡Teniente Ichijo!.- Un operador de pista se acercaba a ambos. –Disculpen espero no interrumpir nada. Estamos por sacar al piloto. Vengan conmigo.

El operador se quedaba parado esperando alguna reacción de ellos. Que simplemente se miraban fijamente. Durante unos segundos, se quedaron congelados sin reaccionar. Hasta que ella habló.

-Ve Hikaru. Esperaré aquí. Luego por favor necesito que vengas a mi oficina.

-Si Comandante.-Respondía Hikaru

Se alejaba de ella simplemente observándola con cargo de culpa. Dentro suyo sentía que él fue responsable de que Thomas hizo ese acto sin sentido para algunos. Al acercarse a la cabina, se puede ver a Thomas inconsciente. Un médico le toma las pulsaciones. –Está débil. ¡Rápido!, llevémoslo a enfermería.

-Entre cuatro lo cargan a una camilla, mientras Max, Hikaru y luego Roy que se reincorporó a ellosobservaban como se lo llevaban.

-Hikaru, creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con tu oficial superior. Te está esperando.-Le decía él señalando a Misa.

-Debo irme. Por favor chicos, manténgame informado sobre el estado de salud de Thomas.

-Entendido jefe.-Le respondía Max.

Alejándose de los dos, se acerca a Misa quien desde su sitio vio pasar también la camilla en la que se encontraba Thomas, ella parada como un solado y firme esperaba a Hikaru, como si le estuviera por dar una sentencia de muerte. Pero esa no era la ocasión. Ni siquiera no era el propósito.

-Ven conmigo Hikaru.

-Si Comandante.

Ambos se alejan y se dirigen a la oficina. Toman el elevador. Dentro de él ninguno de los dos emitió ni una palabra al respecto. Al salir del mismo nuevamente y caminar por un largo pasillo él caminaba por detrás de ella, emitiéndose un cargo de culpa constante por lo que sucedió.

"-Tiene razón. Lo que me diga tiene razón. Estúpido. Lo eche a perder. Pobre Thomas. ¡Mi culpa!-"

Ingresan a la oficina y él con un signo de cortesía, cierra la puerta y se sienta en la silla, sin emitir ninguna queja. Simplemente miraba hacia el escritorio, esperando a que ella se sentara en su asiento frente a él. Solo los separaba el escritorio.

-Bien Hikaru. ¿Algo para decir?.

-No tengo nada para decir Misa. Fue mi culpa.

Ella lo ve abatido, sin fuerzas. No podía creer que aquél chico decidido, estaba completamente decaído.

-Hikaru, yo… simplemente no te quiero regañar.- Decía ella dándose la vuelta y mirando por el ventanal con la inmensidad del espacio y las estrellas de fondo.

-¿Entonces para qué estoy aquí?. Porque al venir a buscarme simplemente pensé que me dirias algo.

-Pues tengo algo para decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?.

Ella se pone de pie y recorre el escritorio alrededor para acercarse a él. -¿Por qué cometiste esa locura?.- Le dice ella solloza.

-Porque Senpai estaba en peligro. Ese enemigo era fuerte y rudo. Si pierdo a Senpai, mi vida no sería nada sin él.

-¿Y yo no? ¿¡TE CREES QUE YO TAMPOCO NO ESTARÍA PREOCUPADA POR TI!?.

-Misa yo.

Ella se pone de pie y vuelve a sentarse en la misma silla de antes. –He tomado una decisión contigo. El cual merece un castigo.

-Bien. Lo acepto.

-Ok. Suspensión por una semana, sin volar un avión.

-Lo acepto.

-No quiero verte morir en batalla por tus locuras. Aunque no solamente te suspendo por desobediencia, lo hago para que aprendas lo que es el valor de la vida. Noto en ti que tienes tendencias suicidas. Ibas a hacer lo mismo por Roy.

Hikaru se sorprendió por ese comentario. "-¡Mierda!. ¿Cómo lo supo?-"

-Entonces dime si me equivoco.

-No….-El se pone de pie. –No te equivocas. No se cómo te diste cuenta, pero estas en lo cierto. Tienes razón. Agradezco esto. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-¿A dónde irás?

-A mi barraca.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta ella desalmada.

-Misa lo siento. Necesito estar a solas.

-Pero.-Ella se pone de pie para acercarse a él, con la intención de abrazarlo.

-Por favor, no te acerques. Dije, que necesito estar solo.

-Pero Hikaru, yo soy el sostén que necesitas. Todo esto lo hago porque te amo y no quiero perderte.

-Lo sé.-Le dice él sonriente. –Por eso, si simplemente me amas entonces necesito que me dejes solo. Por favor. Quiero reflexionar. Te lo agradecería mucho que lo hicieras. Cumpliré mi castigo como corresponde. Me retiro Comandante.

-¡Espera Hikaru!. ¿Por qué esa tonada conmigo tan fría? ¿Qué te sucede conmigo?.

-Necesito sanearme y reconfigurar mi vida. Creo que lo nuestro es un error.

-¿¡qué!?.

-Misa, necesitamos un tiempo. Esto nos hace daño a ambos. El permanecer juntos, teniendo sexo cada tanto como si nada pasara. Lo siento. Sinceramente en este momento ya no quiero nada contigo ni con nadie. Simplemente necesito estar solo.

Misa lo observaba desconcertada, sintiendo como su corazón se despedazaba y ese vacío de tristeza que no tenía significado en su vida, por el solo hecho de que él no quisiese seguir con ella.

-Entonces, significa que todo terminó.

-Necesito un tiempo Misa.

-¿Tiempo para qué?-Le pregunta ella con sus lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. -¡Tiempo para qué!- Lo agarraba de su traje mirándolo directo a sus ojos. Una mirada penetrante de la cual él ni se inmutaba.

-Tiempo para decidir lo que quiero hacer en mi vida. No sé si quiero ser piloto o tu amante. No quiero hacer nada en esta vida. Simplemente quiero irme a mi barraca a descansar y no hablar con nadie, hasta que me digan en el estado que se encuentra Thomas.

-¡Hikaru!. ¿Qué locuras estas diciendo?. ¡No te entiendo!.

-Adiós Misa. Nos veremos por ahí.

-¿Qué?.

Él se suelta de ella y se aleja caminando con pasos lentos. Pero ella por detrás lo agarra de su mano, para jalarlo hacia ella. -¡No te vayas! ¡Te digo que no te vayas!. ¡TE LO ORDENO!.

Él decide tomar una de sus manos y soltarse, pero Misa lo aprieta con mucha fuerza por detrás.

-Misa. Por favor, tengo que irme. Necesito que me sueltes. ¡Suéltame!.

-No te soltaré.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? ¿Cómo hago para que me dejes ir?

-No puedes irte de mí. No puedes escaparte. Sabes muy bien que estoy aquí.

-¿De qué sirve estar contigo si nuestra relación nunca ha sido normal? No somos normales Misa, ni tu ni yo. Creo que llegó la hora de dejar bien en claro lo que somos.

-¿Qué?.

-Somos simplemente dos seres humanos. Sin cura de algo que por mi culpa cometí. Misa, no eres normal por mi culpa. Lo dejaste de ser. ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿A caso te has dado cuenta de que no estás bien de la cabeza como yo?

Ella se queda pensando ante lo último que dijo Hikaru. –No estoy loca.

-Lo estás y siempre lo estuviste. Desde que me conociste, tu obsesión hacia mí ha crecido. No importa de la forma en la que te trate, siempre intentarás evitar lo malo de mí y lo resolvemos con sexo. Eso ya no va para mi Misa y creo que para ti tampoco. Creo que debes abrirte camino a conocer a alguien más en tu vida o a dedicarte a lo que más quieres. La milicia.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti?-

-De mi no te preocupes. Ya me ha pasado de todo en esta vida, que un simple mal de amor no será nada comparado a todo lo que sufrí. Despreocúpate.

-Hikaru….-

-Dejame ir por favor. Necesito irme. ¡Quiero irme!- Hikaru se suelta de ella y abre la puerta y se escapa corriendo. Misa queda tendida en el suelo, extendiendo su mano para intentar recuperar lo perdido por él. -¡HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.

El grito de Misa se escuchó en todo el pasillo, mientras retumbaba como un eco. Él corría sin rumbo por los pasillos de ése nivel, mientras demás personal militar caminaba. Sin intentar chocarse con nadie, sin darse cuenta se cruza inesperadamente con Laura. Ella lo ve correr y alejarse.

-¿Teniente?-

-¿Quién era Laura?- Preguntaba una colega suya.

-Espera, ve sin mí.

-¡Laura!

-¡Ve sin mi Cloe!.

La velocidad de Hikaru era increíble, pero Laura lo seguía. En una intersección él dobla pero ella puede verlo de lejos. En una zona de ventanales, ve a Hikaru descansando después de tremenda corrida y sentado contra la pared, con su traje de piloto y sus piernas flexionadas. Ella se acerca lentamente. -¿Teniente Ichijo?.

-¿AHhh?- Él la ve y al principio no la reconoce. Pero luego de una mirada enfocada, se da cuenta de quien és. –Sargento Vermont. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Te vi corriendo recién. ¿Todo en orden?

-No. Pero no quiero meterte en problemas. Prefiero estar solo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito estarlo. No quiero hablar con nadie. Soy un fracaso como piloto, como amante, como amigo, en todo. Un fracaso en todo.

"-¿Qué bicho le picó a este?-". –Teniente, sea cual sea el problema que tiene, el estar sentado ahí llorando como un niño, no resolverá nada. ¿Le apetece una taza de café? Yo invito.-Decía ella sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano para que se levante del suelo. -¡Vamos! ¡Tengo antojo por un café!.

-Es que….. No estoy de humor para tomar un café.

-Bien. Entiendo. ¿Qué tal una charla? Tal vez necesite desahogarse.- Le dice ella, mientras se arrodilla a su lado, debido a su pollera.

-¿Se enteró lo del piloto Grant?.

-¿El suicida?

-Sí. Se estrelló contra un enemigo, para salvarme la vida. Y no se en qué estado esta y tampoco quiero enterarme. Además me he peleado con la Comandante Hayase.

-¿Es su amante?

-Lo era. Ya nuestra relación no era normal. Empezó todo bien, hasta que por mi culpa la volví loca por esa estúpida bebida que tomé.

-Entiendo. Teniente no creo que todo haya sido culpa suya. Creo que lo que tiene es un problema de confianza tremenda.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque se siente inseguro, desconcertado, confundido. Creo que es un buen hombre, pero le falta un poco de chispa en su vida. Un poco de temperamento.

-Yo creo que tomé una mala decisión en todo lo que hice. Desde que tengo uso de razón, no he hecho nada bueno en mi vida, que me permita seguir una vida tranquila y normal.

Me he enamorado de una chica, a la cual ya me resulta difícil compartir un momento con ella, y dícese que posiblemente tuviera mala suerte, pero el día que le iba a decir todo lo que sentía, puff un bombardeo acaba con media ciudad, mi madre y mi hermana fallecen, tardo tiempo en recuperarme y el resto es historia. Me vuelvo a enamorar de otra que no se si era normal de antes o ahora se volvió anormal. No sé pilotear como corresponde, estamos lejos de La Tierra. Ya ni mi vida tiene sentido de lo que hago. ¡Nada de esto tiene un sentido para mí!. Ahora, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

-No lo sé. Simplemente te vi correr y me parecías una cara conocida. Mire teniente.

-Llámame Hikaru.

-Bueno, Hikaru en la vida existen barreras. Esas barreras deben ser superadas de forma escalonada. No todo es lindo o perfecto. Existen dificultades, que hay que saber superar en su debido tiempo. A veces uno merece tener su espacio para reflexionar, pensar y reformular lo que verdaderamente uno quiere hacer. Cuando se encuentra en este tipo de estado, en lo que no se sabe que hacer, simplemente una buena ducha y un trato con la almohada lo hará recapacitar y pensar en frío la serie de eventos, que hizo que todo terminara así. Nada está perdido en la vida. Simplemente mira hacia adelante y acomódate a tu antojo, para superar los obstáculos y verás cómo sabrás superarlos debidamente.

-Tal vez tenga razón.-Él se pone de pie y se aleja caminando.

-¿A dónde va?

Él se detiene y gira su cuello para verla. –A ducharme y e irme a dormir. Estoy cansado. Necesito que se me acomoden las ideas.

Ella sonriente lo ve alejarse. –Buena suerte.

-Gracias por la charla Sargento.

En ese instante Misa estaba del otro lado de la esquina, escuchó toda la conversación entre Laura y Él. Laura da media vuelta y camina por donde vino, justo a la vuelta en donde estaba Misa. Cuando gira en la esquina del pasillo la ve parada y su cuerpo se entumeció del susto.

-¡Comandante! Me pegó un susto.

Ella la observa con desprecio, con sus brazos cruzados, apoyada contra la pared, mientras Laura caminaba a pasos rápidos para alejarse de ella. -¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta confianza con el Teniente Ichijo?.

Laura gira sobre sí misma. Ella supuso que no debía darle ninguna explicación a ella. Además no habían hecho nada raro. Simplemente tuvieron una charla de vida. El clima se volvía tenso en ése pasillo, donde a través de los ventanales mostraban un paisajístico espacio exterior, con Saturno se lo mostraba un tanto lejano. -¿Desde cuándo le tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago Comandante?.-Le decía ella en tono desafiante.

Misa se acerca lentamente hacia ella, por el momento con ninguna intención de hacerle nada raro, caminaba erguida aún con los brazos cruzados. Cabe aclarar que ella era un poco más alta que Laura en condición física, pero ella tenía un físico envidiable y ponderable.

-Por si ya lo sabes. Él todavía me sigue queriendo, aunque esté confundido.

-No tengo ninguna intención con Hikaru. Así que si me disculpa me retiro.


	44. CApítulo 44

Cap 44

Al emitir la ultima palabra hacia Misa, Laura quiere alejarse pero escucha algo impensado.

-¿A donde crees que irás si no tienes a adonde ir Meltran?.

Laura detiene su marcha. Sus músculos se tensionaron y tragó saliva. Ella está de espaldas a Misa. Da una vuelta y la desafía observándola a sus ojos, en ese pasillo lúgubre por el cual nadie pasaba en ese momento.

-Oh bien. Me descubriste. Igual tarde o temprano sucedería. Lo supuse. Tienes en tu sangre nuestros genes, luego de que tu compañero tomara un coctel dietético de enzimas.

-Explícate. Dudaba de que fueras humana. Algo en ti no era normal, pero me encantaría saber como fue que apareciste aquí y te hiciste pasar por humana.

-Todo a su tiempo Comandante Hayase. Todo a su tiempo.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes aquí?

-Soy una infiltrada, con el objetivo de conocer el estilo de vida de los micronianos. Su historia de como fue capturada en una nave Zentraedi y de como sobrevivió, atrajo nuestra atención desde las Meltrans. Moruk Lap Lamiz, me encomendó la misión. Nuestra comandante suprema.

-Ok, entiendo. Pero ¿Por qué tanto interés por Hikaru?. Te he visto con él.

-Ademas de conocer el estilo de vida de ustedes, también tengo otra misión secundaria. Conocer al piloto que le ha dado dolores de cabeza a Milia Farina.

"-Se refiere a Max. Pero para protegerlo, no revelaré su identidad. Es mejor que siga creyendo que es Hikaru-". –Entiendo. ¿Crees que él es el gran piloto de elite que tenemos?.

-Ya sé que él no es. Un hombre con esa inestabilidad emocional, no es digno de ser el tipo de piloto que se hace notar en batalla. Una persona que sabe pilotear unas de sus naves, tranquilamente tiene sangre fría corriendo por sus venas. Hikaru Ichijo es inestable. Hoy llegué a la conclusión de que así era, cuando terminé de conversar con él. Lo dejé ir.

-Entonces, partiendo de su teoría de que no es Hikaru. ¿Cuáles son sus planes con respecto al piloto de elite que tenemos?.

-Queremos que no pilote o en su defecto, lo mataré.

-Ja. Me gustaría verte hacerlo.- Decía Misa desafiándola.

-Oh… interesante. ¿Qué hará al respecto?.

Ella se acerca peligrosamente a la Meltran. Se para frente a ella, a tan solo centímetros de su cara, una frente a la otra. -¿Te crees que no soy la única que puede acabarte?. Ahora tengo tanta fuerza como tú.

-Ya veo. Me encantaría probar su fuerza, Comandante Hayase.

-No me subestimes Meltran. Mira que conozco bastantes técnicas en artes marciales y ahora que estoy desquiciada gracias a su bebida mágica, no tengo control sobre mi misma. Puedo acabar contigo.

-Eso no lo dudo Comandante. Pero quisiera consultarle. ¿Esta segura de enfrentarme?. Mire que después de Milia, soy la segunda Meltran más letal que existe. No le sorprendería las cosas maravillosas, que puedo hacer con esto.-Laura, saca del costado de su pollera un arma punzante. Parecía una cuchilla, pero de apoco iba cambiando de tamaño y forma, para transformarse en una especie de Katana. Era un material bastante sorpréndete, nunca antes visto por Misa. Era una polialeación mimética, capaz de cambiar de forma.

"-¿Pero qué carajo es eso?"-

-Bien Comandante, no la voy a dejar así parada. Necesita un arma. Tóme.- Laura le lanza la misma cuchilla. Pero no cambiaba de tamaño.

-¿Le cuento el secreto de como hago para que cambie de tamaño?-Le decía Laura desafiante.

-Creo que no necesitaré de tu enseñanza. Puedo sentirla correr por mis venas.

Misa tenía razón. Al tener la cuchilla en sus manos, notaba que cambiaba de forma a disposición de ella, pero sin llegar a ser algo bastante extravagante. Para ponerse a la par de Laura, se coloca en guardia y transforma la cuchilla en casi la misma Katana de Laura.

-Bien Misa. Muéstrame tu poder.

Ambas en posición de ataque, empiezan a rozar las katanas entre si. Un sonido de metal raspando, se hacía notar en todo el pasillo. Ellas dos combatían, como si fueran dos samuráis.

"-No puedo creerlo. No me vería capaz de defenderme de esta forma. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?-Pensaba Misa.

Laura copiaba casi todos sus movimientos a la perfección al igual que ella. En un impaz, Laura intenta rebanarle parte de su brazo, pero Misa coloca la Katana en posición horizontal a lo largo, deteniendo el golpe.

-¡Me sorprende Comandante! ¡Usted es buena!

-¿Puedo decirte algo? No sabía que podría hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Eso es porque tu sangre fue modificada biológicamente. Ahora eres como una guerrera Meltran. No tienes cura ¡Mujer!

Laura intenta realizar un movimiento un tanto arriesgado, que es ejerciendo un golpe con su pierna, para desestabilizar a Misa, pero ella adivina el golpe y da un paso hacia atrás. Sorprendentemente podía moverse con facilidad, aun con sus zapatos que sin ser de tacos finos, era complicado moverse con ellos. Ella toma la Katana con ambas manos y la coloca en posición vertical, inclinada para esperar el golpe el próximo golpe de Laura. –No puedo adivinar como terminará todo esto señorita Vermont.

-Ja. Ese no es mi nombre verdadero. Mi nombre es indescifrable.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero no sería de mi agrado cortarle su hermosa cara. Me dá lastima.

-Encima me desafías. Ese insulto te costará caro Microniana.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, mi querida Meltran.

Ambas vuelven al ruedo, chocando constantemente las katanas, ocasionando sonidos de metal raspando constantemente. Durante varios intentos fallidos, por parte de las dos deciden alejarse y mantener la guardia. Ya estaban casi exhaustas.

-Que irónico que una microniana como tú supiera pelear así.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

En ese instante Laura decide emprender un ataque sorpresivo, corriendo y pegando un salto para clavarle la Katana a Misa en su hombro, pero ella fue más inteligente. Esperándola estudia su técnica y simplemente se hace a un lado y Laura cae al piso. No se esperaba que Misa hiciera ese tipo de movimiento. Aprovechando la caída, ella le pega un golpe en la nuca, para dejarla inconsciente.

-Que molesta fuiste.-Decía ella con la katana que volvía a ser una cuchilla apenas del tamaño de su mano. Decide guardarla.

-No podré cargarla sola. Mejor llamo a alguien para que la espose y se la lleve para interrogarla. La pondré bajo custodia.

Misa toma su Handy y se comunica con Claudia.

-Claudia.

-¡Hey!. ¿En dónde estabas?.

-Necesito de tu ayuda. Estoy en el corredor del bloque D, donde están los ventanales. Necesito que envíes asistencia. Tengo a una intrusa.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntaba Claudia preocupada.

-Eso creo. Después de explico.

-Entendido cariño.

**Barraca de Hikaru.**

Hikaru estaba sentado en un sofá en el medio de la barraca, con una botella de Licor y un vaso medio lleno. Ya se había tomado media botella. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor y su mirada estaba perdida, mirando a la nada misma. Se había tomado un baño pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Perdió total interés en todo. Después del episodio con Thomas, no quería saber nada de nada. Sus mayores deseos era que todo volviese como era antes.

"-No puede ser. Thomas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No era tu intención que lo hicieras. No quería que me salvases. Pudiste haberlo evitado"-

Se pone de pie y escucha unos toques en la puerta de entrada.

-¿SI?

-Soy Max.

-Pues pasa.

-No tengo las llaves.

Hikaru se acerca a la puerta y al abrirla lo ve a Max parado sobre la entrada. –Pasa. ¿Cómo se encuentra Thomas?

-Está en coma Farmacológico, fuera de peligro, pero tiene una severa fractura de costilla, que le perforó el pulmón. Ahora lo están asistiendo. Lang me comentó que su recuperación puede ser lenta, pero se encuentra estable.

-Gracias a Dios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Hikaru se sentó y recostó sobre el sofá, con la botella de licor. –No sé. Lo primero que encontré y empecé a tomar, para detener mi tristeza.

Max se acerca a él y se la arrebata. -¡Borracho! ¿No puedes conseguir una solución mejor?

-Termino Max. No quiero saber nada con Misa, con Minmay ni con nadie. Quiero estar solo.

-¿Qué sucedió con la Comandante?

-Se terminó. Simplemente Out. No quiero verla más, tan solo por intermedio de una pantalla en mi Valquiria. Eso es todo.

Max se sienta a su lado, para consolarlo. –Amigo. Estas hecho un desastre. ¿Por qué no quieres ver más a Misa o a Minmay?

-Porque mi vida no ha tenido sentido desde que abordamos esta nave de mierda. Todo ha sido penurias, batallas, peleas y tristeza. ¡No quiero pilotear más!.

-Escucha lo que dices Hikaru. Estas completamente fuera de sí. No fue tu culpa que Thomas te haya salvado la vida. Después cuando se recupere, hablaremos con él. Pero por el momento, tranquilízate. No puedo verte así amigo.

-Espera. De verdad no quiero hablar contigo tampoco. Me voy a la cama.

Al levantarse del sofá, Max lo toma del brazo y lo sienta de nuevo. -¡¿Quieres escucharme de una buena vez?!.

-Bueno, te escucho.- Le dice él con tristeza.

-Se cómo te sientes. No fue fácil aceptar el hecho de que Thomas te salvó la vida, en la forma que lo hizo. Pero tienes que ser fuerte Hikaru. ¡No puedes ir llorando por los pasillos como una niña porque no todo se sale como esperas!

-Amigo, estoy mal por todos. No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado. Así que si me disculpas, me iré a la cama. Quiero irme a dormir y olvidarme de este día horrible.

-Bien, te dejaré ir. Pero por favor, necesito que reflexiones y no cometas locuras.

-Lo haré amigo. No te preocupes por mí.

-Bien. ¿Puedo quedarme tranquilo que no cometerás ninguna locura?

-Si.

-Bien. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós Max.

Hikaru se pone de pie un poco tambaleándose se dirige a su cama para recostarse.

**Sala de interrogatorio.**

Laura, estaba esposada a una silla. Frente a ella, Misa, Global y Maistrov la interrogarían.

-Bien. ¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntaba Global.

-Es lo que le dije a la Comandante. Mi nombre es indescifrable para ustedes.

-Aunque sea déjenos intentarlo si fuera tan amable señorita Vermont.- Le decia Maistrov.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Uzhikleghkezrka.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaba Misa.

-¿Escucharon? Se los dije.

-¿No tiene un sobrenombre?

-¿Qué es un sobrenombre? Tradúzcanlo por favor

-Es el nombre que se le da a una persona en cambio de la otra.

-Llámenme Uzki.

-Ok. Uzki.-Le decía Misa. -¿Cómo te infiltraste?.

-Con los reiterados ataques que hemos hecho hacia ustedes. Pude infiltrarme hace más de 3 meses aproximadamente.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar nuestro idioma tan fluido?

-Gracias a un microchip de aprendizaje lingüístico incrustado en nuestra red neural. Nos brinda la capacidad de aprender fluidamente cualquier idioma extranjero que no entendamos.

-Formidable. A diferencia de los Zentraedis que no suelen comunicarse así.-Agregaba Global al interrogatorio.

-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones hacia nosotros?.

-Capturar a su nave, de clase Aldris. Denominada Haygolkon, que pertenecía a la ya casi extinta armada de supervisión si es que queda vestigios de su gran flota interestelar.

-¿Aldris?-Pregunta Maistrov

-Así es. Aldris-Geonomeka eran los cruceros de batalla de la Armada de supervisión, que estaban en guerra con los Zentraedis. Esta nave a la que ustedes rebautizaron SDF-1, pertenece a esa clase. Tiene una antigüedad de unos doscientos mil años aproximadamente. Venía siendo perseguida por las fuerzas de Britai, ya que hipotéticamente era la única nave operacional de la flota interestelar de la Armada de Supervisión

-Y terminó en nuestro planeta.

-Desgraciadamente sí. Pero lo más sorprendente del asunto, es que ustedes pudieron reconstruirla utilizando todos los recursos que tuvieron a su alcance.

-¿Qué hay de la otra nave que está en órbita con Titán?.

-La otra, es la Aldris-Jolgota. Hermana gemela de la Haygolkon. Nosotros la encontramos gracias a que ustedes pudieron localizarla. Estaba perdida. Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-Uzki. Necesitamos que nos cuente todo. Todo sobre los Zentran y ustedes las Meltran. Tenemos muchas dudas y sospechas. Necesitamos respuestas.-Decía Global.

-Bien. No parecen ser seres malos. Pero necesito que me liberen de estas esposas. Me están apretando mis manos.

-Bien. Comandante Hayase libérela.

-Entendido.

Misa se pone detrás de ella, pero dos guardias le apuntaban a la cabeza. Ella abre las esposas y Uzki se masajea las muñecas.

-Bien. Les contaré lo que sabemos. Durante 500.000 años, existió una raza llamada Protocultura, quien nos creó a nosotros y a los Zentraedis. Durante todo ese tiempo, tanto nuestras facciones como la de ellos, luchamos insaciablemente con el mero objetivo de superarnos. De la poca información que tenemos, es que en un momento de nuestra era, una facción de los Zentraedis quería perfeccionarse en tecnología y conocer los orígenes de nuestras razas. Esa división es la Armada de Supervisión. La Armada de Supervisión se separó por completo de las facciones Zentraedis y Meltradis y empezaron a desarrollar su propia tecnología armamentística en naves de de batalla. Pero accidentalmente y por curiosidad, descubrieron el Fold. El Fold a diferencia de la velocidad Warp, es un viaje al instante a cualquier parte del universo sin tener riesgos de viajar en el tiempo. El viaje es lineal pero al instante, manteniendo el equilibro del espacio y tiempo, a diferencia del Warp que se viaja tan rápido que la luz, pero el tiempo en esa esfera de espacio-tiempo temporal, corre mas lento a comparación desde fuera de esa esfera.

Con ese descubrimiento, tanto Zentraedis como Meltraedis, nos pusimos curiosos por esa nueva tecnología descubierta. Intentamos imitarla como pudimos, pero la Armada de Supervision tenía la clave. Solamente capturando una de sus naves, podríamos ejercer ingeniería inversa para intentar copiar o reconstruir su tecnología en viajes instantáneos. Pero la mayoría de nuestras copias, o no funcionaban o terminaban en desastres.

Uno de ellos según recuerdo, sucedió hace como 1500 años. Una nave nuestra llamada la Auzukliek, era una copia exacta de una Aldris. Cuando activamos el mecanismo de Fold, la nave desapareció junto a sus ocupantes. Jamás supimos de ella.

Durante siglos, la buscamos sin cansancio hasta rendirnos. Entonces nos tomó bastante tiempo desarrollar un nuevo sistema Fold, que este a la par de las Naves de la Armada de Supervisión. Entonces, decidimos ponerle un alto al fuego con los Zentraedis y desarrollar la tecnología que permitiese hacerlo. Logramos realizar un método bastante parecido, pero eso conlleva a un consumo descomunal de energía. No todo el tiempo podemos realizar Fold. Debemos juntar muchos recursos antes de generar uno nuevamente.

-Y eso fue los que nos pasó a nosotros.

-Exactamente. Su nave se tele transportó más allá de los confines de su sistema solar. Y ahora no pueden volver a generar uno sino hasta que todo los sistemas estén estabilizados.

Durante un tiempo largo, el interrogatorio se hizo extenso e interesante. Uzki les explicó todo lo que pudo y ya era hora de tomar una decisión con respecto a las facciones Zentraedis y Meltradi.

Una hora después del interrogatorio, Maistrov, Global y Misa se retiraron de la sala y fueron a una oficina cercana a redefinir prioridades.

-Bien, esta Meltran nos ha explicado todo lo que sabe. ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Preguntaba Maistrov.

-Sugiero que la tengamos confinada hasta sacarle más información.-Decía Global.

-¿Qué hay de la otra nave gemela al SDF-1 que nos mencionó?-Preguntaba Misa. –Allí se nos podrían esclarecer un montón de dudas que tenemos. Podríamos pedirle colaboración, para que intentemos ingresar a la Jolgota y activar sus sistemas.

Maistrov y Global, la observan con un poco de asombro pero no era una idea descabellada. Si bien, ya estaban muy lejos de la Tierra no perderían nada en ir a capturarla.

-Hayase Kun. ¿Sugiere que emprendamos una operación para ingresar a la nave abandonada y capturarla?

-Esa es la idea. Además tenemos a Uzki que nos puede guiar.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que colaboraría con nosotros?

-Tengo una corazonada. De por sí ya no soy normal. Mis actitudes y mis puntos de vista han cambiado, desde que sucedió lo que ya todos sabemos. Mis sentidos ya no son los mismos y siento que a esta mujer, pude leerle todos sus sentimientos.

-Igual aún, no puedo creer que la hayas retado en combate Hayase. Fue muy arriesgado.

-Ja j aja.-Misa se ríe y observa hacia arriba en señal de tranquilidad. –Ella solo estaba probándome y estaba jugando. Pero le demostré que pude vencerla. Ahora seguramente colaborará.

-¿Qué hay de la otra Meltran que tenemos aislada en enfermería?

-Ese es otro caso. Por lo que he escuchado.-Decía Global acomodándose en su asiento.-Parece ser que es muy amigable. Pero me preocupa que Jenius la frecuente mucho.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿El subteniente Jenius la está visitando?. ¿¡Cómo es posible!?-Preguntaba Misa sorprendida.

-Lang me contó que ha demostrado en este último tiempo, un cierto interés por la Meltran. Parece ser que se está llevando bien. Es un militar que está aumentando en experiencia. No creo que haya peligro inminente.

-Bien. Supongo que no habrá problema en eso. Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Convencemos a Uzki a que nos ayude?.

Global y Maistrov de miraban y ambos asienten con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación.

-Sí. No habría problema. ¿Intentarás convencerla?

-Déjenmelo a mí. –Decía ella con una sonrisa traviesa.


	45. Capitulo 45

Cap 45. El inicio de todo

Nota para el autor: Estimados Lectores. Estuve ausente en este tiempo, debido a que estuve de mudanza. Pero no crean que abandoné la historia. Al contrario, será bastante larga y tomará tiempo. Desde ya agradezco a los que comentan y a los que no. Disfruten de la lectura.  
Bien, la idea aquí fue darle un giro hipotetico de cual fue el origen del SDF-1 y de cómo termino en La Tierra. Con el paso del tiempo, se explicará algunos vacíos de la serie original.

Hace 11 años…  
Nave de la composición Interestelar de la Armada de Supervisión, Aldris-Bglik Nou.  
Sitio: Órbita cercana a Plutón.

La orgullosa creación de los Spirts (gentilicio de los miembros de la Armada de Supervisión), se abría camino por el basto universo, junto a sus otras dos naves de apoyo.  
La Jolgota y la Haygolkon eran naves de apoyo para la Bglik Nou, que en sí era un poco más grande que las otras dos.  
En el puente de mando de la Nou, un joven Capitan de apellido Salfian, demostraba poseer toda una tenacidad y una calculadora mente para poder emprender la toma de decisiones.  
Hace algunos días, sus naves se enfrentaron a la división de flotas de Britai, quienes los perseguían sin cesar. No podían establecer un rumbo cierto, porque temían que se los encuentren. Por suerte las tres naves estaban intactas y permanecían juntas por intermedio de un sofisticado sistema de navegación, que las hacía mantenerse en posición en una separación de 20 metros cada una.  
Si fuera necesario, Salfian separaría a las tres y cada una podía operar por si sola. Pero la Jolgota y la Haygolkon podían complementarse y combatir en un duo interesante de ventajas ideales.

El capitán de la Nou, Ilkredt Salfian Horgus, era un experimentado Zentraedi que supo ser un buen discípulo de Golg Boddole Zer desde hace varios siglos. Cuando desertó de las facciones de Murka, que era la que acompañaba a Britai, decidio invitar a aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con los principios de las creencias de su raza con respecto a la creación del todo.  
Varias naves que pertenecían tanto a las fuerzas de Murka Bindal como a las de Britai, decidieron agruparse y sumarse a la Composición de la flota interestelar de la Armada de Supervisión, comandadas por el mismísimo Salfian.  
No eran tantas naves a comparación de las demás flotillas. Solo pudo reclutar unas 800 naves y estas de una semana para el otro, fueron abandonando las flotas adyacentes tanto a las de Murka como a las de Britai.  
Una vez que había juntado al personal necesario y a la cantidad de naves que hicieran que los planes de Horgus fueran sastifactorios, desaparecieron del mapa y empezaron a construir sus propias creencias y establecer un nuevo orden tecnológico entre sus naves.  
Por otra parte, Murka Bindal era la única Capitana Meltran que tenía bajo su mando algunos Zentraedis también. Por los cuales, algunas Meltran aceptaban el hecho de que alguna vez en la historia del universo, Meltran y Zentran se complementaban. Si bien aunque Murka era abierta de mente, creia bajo su propia religion, que si existía "cultura" entre Zentran y Meltran, se crearía Protocultura. Eso seria desastroso y provocaría sistemáticamente la extinción de la raza.  
Las creencias, eran las mismas por parte de los Zentraedis también.

Puente del Nou.

El puente de mando, era bastante similar a lo que es el SDF-1. Pero las configuraciones eran diferentes. Salfian estaba ubicado sobre una tarima, donde se encontraba sus instrumentos y pantallas. Luego demás operadores en un entrepiso y en otro piso inferior, las redes de ingeniería y suministros. Las pequeñas aeronaves de batalla, consistían en Reguld similares a los Zentraedis, pero tenían un ligero cambio de diseño asemejandolo a un Glaug. Por lo tanto, eran un híbrido dándole una sensación de robustez.  
El comandante y controlador de vuelo era Zacv Mirko. Quien tenía a su mando a 300 Battlepods Reguld. El líder de escuadrón era una Meltran. Llamada Daltria Piscolet. Que si bien, no era una piloto de élite, se defendía bien en batalla. Estaban realizando maniobras de practica.

-Señor. Nuestros Reg (Acronimo de Reguld) están realizando un buen trabajo de prácticas.  
-Gracias Mirko. Necesito saber si la Jolgota esta en condiciones, de liberar al escuadrón Ilko.  
-Enseguida señor.  
-Capitán Horgus. Tenemos una leve señal desde espacio profundo.  
-Intenta captar la señal. Puede tratarse de Britai o de Murka.  
-Si señor. -Decía una Meltran operadora llamada Riliel. Que era operadora y responsable de comunicaciónes. Frente a su pantalla, intenta identificar la señal y el radar localiza a un crucero de batalla Zentraedi. Riliel, coloca la imagen en un monitor gigante, frente a la Tarima de Ilkredt. Una señal aumentada mostraba a la perfección de que se trataba de no sólo un crucero, sino más de una docena.  
-¡Maldición! . Britai. Seguramente el ultimo Fold triple que hicimos no tuvo éxito.  
-Capitán tenemos otra señal desde espacio profundo.  
La imagen mostraba a su lado, otra nave pero de color fucsia.  
-Murka. Seguramente Laplamiz la ha enviado.  
-Estoy identificando un sin fin de lecturas extrañas desde la ubicación de los cruceros ue hay a lo lejos señor.  
-Bien comuniqueme con la Jolgota y la Haygolkon, en triple conferencia .  
-Si señor.

En ese instante se visualizaron en una gran pantalla gigante, una comunicación del tipo video conferencia con el rostro de los dos capitanes. El de la Jolgota era Grizor Manfios y la Haygolkon Maufan Ilko.

-Capitán. -Decían los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Señores, tenemos compañía al frente.  
-Poder de defensa tenemos señor. Podemos transformarnos entre los tres y triplicar nuestro poder de fuego, con los tres cañones.  
-Me temo que tenemos el tiempo justo. Nuestra composición interestelar está a varios Mets de distancia. Debemos guardar energía para nuestros Fold.  
-¿Cuanto nivel de eficiencia?.-Preguntaba Ilko.  
-Depende a lo que se propongan Britai y Murka.  
-¿Procedimiento a tomar en cuenta?.  
-Cómo nuestros recursos son limitados, haremos frente al enemigo. En caso de que estemos punto de ser capturados, escaparemos los 3 a direcciones diferentes. -Decía Horgus con tranquilidad.  
En ese instante, una de las operadoras avisa un ataque, por parte de la pequeña flota.  
-¡Capitán!. Reguld enemigos acercándose.  
-Contraataquen con nuestro arsenal.  
-Entendido.  
La comunicación entre las tres naves cesa y se da al cabo la batalla. Las tres naves despliegan su arsenal de ataque, liberando algunos Reg para disuadir al enemigo y algo de armamento desde las naves mismas.

Puente del crucero de Britai.

Britai y Exsedol observaban la batalla.  
-¿Horgus se nos escapará?.  
-Será difícil que se escape. Junto a las otras dos naves, no podrá dispersarse demasiado, al menos que procedan a escape rotundo. Quiero capturar cualquiera de esas tres naves, sea cual fuere el daño que recibamos.  
En ese instante una comunicación se abre en la pantalla del puente.  
-¡Viejo!. ¿Qué cuentas?.  
-¿¡Qué viejo maldito impertinente?!.-Respondía Britai a Quamzin enfurecido.  
-Je je je. La Jolgota es mía.  
-Ten cuidado borracho. No querrás que las fuerzas de Horgus te hagan doler tu trasero.  
-Descuida. Con Milia Farina, tendremos todo controlado.  
-Es lo que me preocupa de ustedes dos. Ambos son bastante volátiles.  
Otra comunicación se abre en la pantalla. Era Murka. La meltran de cabello violeta y ojos verdes, se hacía notar.  
-¿Que sucede contigo Quamzin? . Debes respetar a tus superiores.  
-¿Quien eres tu anciana para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?. ¡La victoria será nuestra!  
-Ja. Anciana. Miren nada mas al que destruyó por si solo, 4 cruceros de batalla por beber licor.  
Todo el puente se reía.  
-¡Callense!. Ahora me conocerán mejor.  
-Buena suerte teniente.-Decía Britai sin agrado.

Quanzim acelera con toda potencia su Glaug directo hacia los tres cruceros mientras Britai y Murka envían sus refuerzos.

-Espero que lo haga bien este maldito desquiciado. -Decía Murka.  
-Esperemos que si comandante.-Respondía una oficial a su lado.

Por otra parte Milia, con su escuadrón derribaba algunos adversarios, que para nada estaban a su altura.  
Luego de eliminar un flanco importante de naves, se abre camino en el espacio para acercarse a la Jolgota.

-Capitán. Un enemigo Meltran se esta acercando.  
La expresión de Ilkredt era del tipo del cual no se inmutaba por nada. Entendía de quien se trataba y no por eso, entraría en pánico.  
-Manfios. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Activa el campo de magnetismo.  
-Enterado Capitán.  
La Jolgota emite un rayo muy fuerte enceguecedor. Eso a Milia la deja inmóvil y se sorprende ante el terrible poder, que podía demostrar una nave de la AS  
-¿Maldición que es esto?. ¡No puedo moverme!.-Rogaba desesperada Milia.  
El arma que activo la Jolgota, era un desarrollo nuevo, que estaba en fase de pruebas.  
-Buen trabajo Manfios. Piscolet, es toda tuya.  
-Enterado Capitán.  
Daltria se acerca con su Reg para terminar con Milia, pero en ese instante el Glaug de Quanzim aparece para asistirla y lanza dos misiles. Uno de ellos da en Piscolet y automáticamente el Reg explota, muriendo su ocupante.  
Salfian emite un disgusto ante la pérdida y cierra ligeramente sus ojos, en señal de respeto.  
"-Qué en paz descanses Daltria.-".

-¿¡Qué haces idiota?.  
-Muajajaja. Encima que te salvo la vida. ¿Te quejas?. Anda, ve a combatir. Me debes una.  
-Cállate. Algún día te haré duelo y te venceré.  
-Sigue participando. Me haré del pez gordo. Si quieres permanecer aquí, hazlo. Yo me voy.  
Quamzin ponía a toda marcha su Glaug contra la Nou, pero 4 Reg del escuadrón de la ya fallecida Piscolet, con sed de venganza querían acabar a toda costa con él. Pero era inútil, el poder de fuego de Quamzin era superior y automáticamente los 4 se destruyeron por la artillería del Reguld.  
Peligrosamente se acercaba cada vez más a la Jolgota, con 40 Glaug más que se dispersaban hacia las otras dos naves.  
La situación se tornaba inminente. Desplegaban toda su artillería hacia la Jolgota. El escudo podía soportar, pero no por mucho tiempo. El sistema se defensa, consistía en 12 láseres de plasma, que recorrían todo el casco desintegrando las metrallas. Pero no todas. Algunas impactaban provocando daños.  
Salfian ve la situación y sus escuadrones de apoyo, eran diezmados. No quedaba otra que provocar un Fold en una ubicación desconocida.  
Salfian observa en una pequeña pausa, a su alrededor lo que sucedía. Intentaba pensar rápido, pero el tiempo se acortaba. Por instinto y sin dar aviso a ninguno de sus colegas, en su consola activa el sistema automático de "separación vital", provocando que las tres naves se separen. la Jolgota emprende una trayectoria hacia pluton y la Haygolkon en dirección hacia la estrella que apenas se hacía visible en ese sistema planetario, el sol.  
-Capitán Horgus. Nosotros emprendemos la retirada. Lo siento mucho señor. Pero nos superan en número. No quiero que seamos capturados y que nuestra tecnología caiga en sus manos.- Decía Ilko honorablemente.  
-Lo mismo digo Capitán. Nosotros haremos Fold. Buena suerte.  
-Para usted también capitán.-Decía Manfios, en otra videoconferencia en paralelo. El honorable Capitán de la Jolgota. -Nosotros haremos un Fold al igual que ustedes. Es la única alternativa que nos queda.  
-Bien. ¡Muy bien tripulación! . Que todos nuestros Reg's Miltranias aborten y emprendan la retirada hacia nuestra nave. Empezaremos con las tareas de Fold.  
-Enterado.  
Las tres naves preparaban las maniobras. La Jolgota era la unica que se alejó de forma considerable del grupo pero las fuerzas de Quanzim acosaban constantemente, con sus ataques a la misma y no podía defenderse apropiadamente.  
-Indiquenme como se encuentran nuestros niveles de energía por favor.-Decía Ilko.  
-Capitán. Estamos a 750 Orbs de energía. Suficientes para realizar un Fold corto.  
-¿Ubicación aproximada de destino?.  
-Desconocido pero lejos del enemigo seguro.  
-Bien. ¡Ingeniería!. Realicen el Fold por favor.

La Jolgota hace funcionar sus reactores espacio temporal, ocasionando un pliegue.

-¡Noooo! . No se escaparan malditos. -Gritaba Quanzim.

Alrededor de un campo de un kilómetro y medio, una esfera espacio temporal se produce y la nave desaparece. Las otras flotas de Reg, Reguld y Glaug que estaban cercanas en el perímetro de las tres naves, algunos fueron absorbidos por el Fold de la Jolgota y desaparecieron.  
La Haygolkon por su parte era atacada por naves Meltran Queadluun y la Bglik Nou, si bien se encontraba cerca a su compañera, estaba pasando por la misma suerte. Milia era imbatible y el ataque era constante y si remordimiento.  
Algunos Reg, preferían defender en su honor a las dos naves que aún intentaban realizar el Fold.

-Capitán Horgus. La Haygolkon esta realizando maniobras de Fold.  
-¡Comuniqueme con Maufan!.  
Una videoconferencia comienza. Maufan estaba un poco consternado. -Salfian.  
-¡Tienen que irse!. ¡No permitan que la Haygolkon caiga en manos enemigas!.  
-Gracias señor. Cuidense. Espero que nos podamos volver a ver.  
-Cuidense todos.

La Haygolkon genera su propia esfera espacio temporal y desaparece.

-Señor. Desaparecío.  
-Lo sé. ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda a nosotros?.  
-2 Minutos.  
-Intentemos seguir soportando el poco tiempo que nos queda.

En algun lugar del sistema solar...

Luego del Fold, la Haygolkon reaparece al instante cercando a un planeta rocoso y de color gris claro. Sus ocupantes empezaban a recuperarse luego del evento.  
Maufan se encontraba en el puente, junto a demas operadores.  
-¿Estan todos bien?.  
-Si señor. Todos estamos bien.  
-Entendido. Necesito que determinen nuestra prosición aproximada.  
Uno de los operadores, intensifica con su instrumental el cuadrante en el que se encontraban. Con una serie de comandos, tecleaba sobre una consola con botones.  
En una pantalla se podria observar la trayectoria, que se estimó desde el inicio hasta el final del Fold mismo.  
Pluton ya quedaba bastante lejos y estaban en órbita con la Luna y un poco a los lejos, un planeta azul con nubes.  
-Mmmmm. Ulzan, identificación del planeta azulado que tenemos al frente.  
-Si Capitan.  
Pero por el Fold, teletransportaron además, a flotillas enemigas y entre ellas se encontraba el escuadrón de Milia Fallyna y ella.

-¿Hicieron Fold estos Malditos?.  
-¡Comandante Fallyna!. La Haygolkon esta enfrente nuestro.  
-¡Nuestra oportunidad Meltrans!. Tras ellos.

Fin Cap. 44


	46. Capítulo 46

Cap 46.

Milia perpetraba el ataque sin ningún tipo de consideración.  
Maufan quería defender a toda costa la nave. Pero sin embargo existia un problema técnico.  
Después de un fold, las naves se quedan sin energia y para recuperarse se necesitan 2 horas para restablecer los sistemas.  
Como consecuencia de aquello, los sistemas de defensa también estarían inutilizados.  
Por lo tanto, los Reg deberían defender a toda costa la nave, sean cual sean sus consecuencias futuras.

-Informes.  
-Capitan. Nuestros sistemas estan en standby.  
-Lo sé. ¿Cómo estan nuestros muchachos?.  
-Nuestros escuadrones intentan defender la Haygolkon.  
-Necesito que identifiquen a esas Meltran.  
-¡Señor!, perdón que interrumpa. Pero se trata de Milia Fallyna.  
-Mmmm. Estamos en problemas. Ella es imatible. Necesitamos mas tiempo. ¡Ya se!. Lika, diles a el escuadron Lautan, que con el mismo impulso de los Reg nos saquen de aquí. Dirigan coordenadas al planeta azul que tenemos enfrente.  
-Si señor.  
-Y apenas tengamos energia, por favor activar el impulso electrogmanetico.

Los ataques Meltran, por parte de Milia eran constantes. Si bien algunas de las naves ya carecian de municiones, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era el último recurso.  
Y para aquello, ella era la mejor. Durante el enfrentamiento, como ocho Reg se les enfrentaban a ella sola y sin ningun tipo de facilidad no podian abatirla. Uno tras otro caía en sus movimientos letales y quedaba fuera de combate.  
Maufan ve la situación desde un monitor y su frustación, se hace notable. Sus gotas de sudor corrian por su rostro. No se le ocurria nada. Sin la energía suficiente, la Haygolkon estaba destinada a ser capturada. En el medio de la batalla. Cierra sus ojos y piensa.

"-Veamos. No quieren destruir nuestra nave, tan solo quieren capturarla. Podriamos armar una emboscada. Total, los datos técnicos de nuestra nave son desconocidos hacia ellos.  
Ningun Meltran o Zentran, ha ingresado jamás a nuestra nave."

Maufan penso en frío y tenia razon. No habia otra escapatoria. No era una idea descabellada. Ninguna faccion enemiga conocia alguna de las naves por dentro.  
Entonces, eso le daría tiempo suficiente para preparar un plan.

-Lika.  
-Si señor.  
-Diles a los Reg que vuelvan a la Haygolkon. Nos rendimos.

Lika no creía lo que su Capitán pronunciaba. -¿Rendirse señor?.  
-Lika, ven aquí.-Le decía Maufan. -Escuchame con atención. Tengo un plan. No nos conviene resistirnos. No quiero que suframos bajas en vano. Mira, se me ocurrió lo siguiente. Dejemos que las Meltran ingresen a nuestra nave. Esperamos a que nuestros sistemas se reestablezcan y que tengamos la energía suficiente, como para que produzcamos un impulso electrómagnetico. Lo suficientemente potente, como para inutilizar sus naves y capturarlos. Ademas ellas llevan puesto trajes biomecanicos para aumentar sus aptitudes físicas. Un impulso les produciría anomalías y posibles cambios en su cuerpo, afectando sus nervios y hasta paralizarlas.  
-Bien Capitan. Lo que usted diga.

Lika ordena la retirada de los Reg restantes. Milia observa la situación y da por concebida su victoria.  
-Camaradas. Estan en retirada.  
En ese instante una comunicación por radio, se da en el Queadluun de Milia.  
-Aquí Maufan. Nos rendimos. Pueden acceder a nuestra nave. Le garantizamos que permaneceremos desarmados.  
-Eso si que fue fácil. Bien. Aceptamos su invitación, pero si vemos algo sospechoso, nos cargaremos a su tripulación y usted será el primero en perecer.  
-Tome mi palabra de que no haremos nada que nos perjudique aún mas.  
-Eso espero. -Comunicación cesa.- ¡Compañeras!. Ya lo han oído. El enemigo pide un alto al fuego y se ha rendido por nuestro poder de fuego. Ingresaremos a la Haygolkon. Signame en trayectoria Derz-586. Si alguno se sobrepasa, disparen sin discrección.  
-Entendido mi Melt.

Los Queadluun ingresan por una esclusa para acceso a naves de batalla. Alunizan sobre lo que parecía ser un hangar inmenso, con demas Reg Estacionados.  
Inmediatamente las escoltas del escuadrón de Milia, apuntan sus armas hacia demas habitantes de la Haygolkon. Las órdenes de ella fueron bbien claras.  
Algún movimiento sospechoso y disparan.  
Una vez fuera de su unidad de combate, con ambas manos se quita su casco mostrando su cabellera de color verde que la caracteriza.  
Atónitos, los demas miembros de la tripulación de la Haygolkon jamás la habian visto desde esa perspectiva y sin su casco.  
Pero para Maufan no le llamó la atención.

Ella se acerca hasta un punto, junto a 5 Meltrans que la escoltaban apuntando a demas personal.  
Maufan junto a Lika y demas operadores del puente, personal en tierra, mecánicos y personal de seguridad, se encontraban formando una línea.  
Milia los observaba fijamente pero reconoció a Maufan.  
-Viejo conocido. ¿En qué has estado ultimamente?.  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Recuerdo cuando apenas piloteabas. Ahora veo que te perfecionaste. Me he enterado que te has transformado en una piloto de élite. Murka tenia razon cuando te veía pilotear.  
Veo un futuro en ella.  
-Ohhh. Que tierno eres. Pero ya es suficiente sermón por hoy. ¿Dónde puedo ver el puente de esta nave?.  
-Querras decir nuestro nuevo hogar. Ahora es mi hogar y el de todos aquí presentes. ¿Estas tan segura en dejarnos sin hogar?. ¿Tan mala eres como asesinarnos uno por uno?.  
Milia lo observaba desafiante. No quería perder ante ésa mirada que Maufan demostraba de humildad.  
-Veo que te haz vuelto muy sabio y bondadoso con tu gente. ¿Cómo lo lograste?. Recuero a aquél Capitan Ilko que todo se llevaba por delante y no dejaba que nadie lo corrigera. Ahora veo -Observando a la otra Meltran que tenía a su lado- que estas bien acompañado. Esto de que Meltrans y Zentrans esten bajo el mismo techo, jamás me lo imaginé.  
-Eso porque nuestras razas, jamas se imaginaron que algún día de nuestra existencia, alquien romperia las reglas. Entonces, todo cambiaría. No le tengo miedo a la Protocultura. Eso es pura historia. Nosotros provenimos de alguien en común. ¿O a caso que te crees que nosotros somos los únicos supervivientes en todo el Universo?. Deben existir mas seres como nosotros.  
-Eso de los seres que tú propones, ya me está haciendo doler un poco la cabeza.  
Lika codea a Maufan, indicandole que aún el sistema de energía estaba al 30% de su capacidad como para generar un impulso electromagnético. -Siga Capitán.-Le susurraba Lika.  
-Bien Milia. ¿Qué haras con nosotros?.  
-Primero, la prioridad número uno de nuestra misión. Capturar la Aldris Haygolkon, como teníamos previsto desde hace tiempo. Murka y Moruk decidiran después que harán con ustedes. Pero tengo entendido que su tecnología ha avanzado con creces en esta última era, en la cuál ustedes han dejado de pertenecer a nosotros.  
-SI ¿no?. ¿Algo que te interese de por aquí?.-Preguntaba Maufan en burla.  
Milia se acerca con furia a él, pero cuatro oficiales de escolta a Maufan deciden superponerse, sin considerar el daño que podrían recibir por la Meltran. Pero ella decide detenerse y no hacer nada. -Juro que cuando te tenga enfrente mío, sin nadie que te pueda proteger. Haremos un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con una daga. Veremos quien puede ganar.  
-Veremos.  
Milia no podría comunicarse con Moruk ni tampoco con Murka. Estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia de su flota. No le quedaba otra que organizar ella misma una operación, para capturar la nave y sus ocupantes. Pero ella no descartaba, que alguien de la tripulación cometería una locura, con el fin de provocar que la situación se diera vuelta.  
Es por eso que a Milia se le ocurrió algo. Ella se acerca a una compañera de su escuadrón.  
-Firczce. ¿Qué podemos hacer en un momento como este?.  
-Mi Melt. Yo diría que enviemos a todos a una sala hermética, capturar a los operadores que sepan pilotear esta nave y marcar curso a nuestra fortaleza.  
-Bien. Haremos eso. Mientras tanto, que Ikl, Pouran y Dalistra, me acompañen al puente junto a Maufan y demás operadoras que posean los conocimientos necesarios, para hacer andar los sistemas de navegación de la nave.  
Mientras Milia conversaba, Maufan prestaba total atención a lo que se avecinaba. Podría aprovechar la oportunidad, para guiar a la Meltran y activar el impulso electromagnético y dejar inutilizable su traje biomecanico y el de las demás enemigas.  
-Lika. Tengo un plan.  
-¿Si Capitán?  
-Milia quiere ir al puente. Nuestra oportunidad es orientarla a que active el impulso electromagnético. Fíjate en tu Neoucan (Computador de bolsillo) ¿Cuanto tenemos de recarga?.  
Lika toma el Neoucan, lo enciende con discreción y observa que faltaba algo así como un 30 % para que de manera suficiente, se pudiese activar el impulso electromagnético. -Señor. Falta poco para generar el impulso.  
-Bien.  
En ese instante Milia deja de conversar con su subalterna, se acerca a Maufan. -Bien. Necesito ir al puente. ¿Puedes llevarme?. Prometo que te trataré con cordialidad, si es que no pretendes hacer nada estúpido.  
-Por favor. Pero Lika mi asistente, me acompañará. También necesito a tres operadores conmigo. Por si tu interés es controlar y navegar la nave, no podrás sin nosotros.  
-Bien. Como gustes. Pero te advierto. Un movimiento en falso y tus compañeros perecen. Y tú pagarás también.-Le decia Milia con una tonada desafiante, demostrando que puede tener todo bajo control.  
-Bueno tranquila. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto así de pertinente?.  
-Eso no interesa ahora. Bien, en marcha. ¡Al puente!. Ikl, Pouran y Dalistra, acompañenme Uzki, te dejo a cargo del hangar.  
-Si mi Melt.-Decía la mismísima Uzhikleghkezrka. Que en aquél tiempo servía a Milia.  
Uzki por aquellos años, era la confidente de Milia y era la que ultimaba sus detalles. Letal como ella, tenía menos corazón.  
Sin titubear, aptuntaba con su Phaser a todo aquél que hiciera algun movimiento en falso.  
En ese instante, ve algo que le llama la atención. Un bebé. Que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su madre. Ella pensando que era una amenaza, apunta el Phaser a la madre. -¡Oye!. ¡Calla esa cosa!.  
-Perdon, es mi bebé.  
-¿Bebe?. ¿Qué es un bebé?.  
Ella completamente sorprendida se acerca a la madre. Pero en ese instante el que parecía ser el padre se interpone frente a Uzki. -¡Espera!. No le hagas daño. Te explico. Es una cría Meltran. Por favor, no la lastimes.  
Uzki no entendía. Sus principios se basaban en que ellas eran creadas bajo proceso clónico de mejoramiento de ADN. Pero el ver una cría. Eso era algo increíble. Uzki tenia a su cargo a otras 5 personas. Las cuales, le pidió que permanecieran en sus lugares. -Solo me da curiosidad. Quiero ver qué es.  
Uzki se acerca a la madre, quien en sus brazos tenia a una hermosa nena de ojos pardos. Al ver a Uzki, ella empezó a reirse. La madre, con miedo ante lo que ella le pudiera hacerle, la mira aterrada. Uzki deja el Phaser a un lado y siente algo en su pecho. -"¿Que me esta pasando?. Parece que hay algo en mi cuerpo que me genera una reacción. Como un sentimiento"-  
Ella se sienta a su lado. -¿Puedo ver a esta criatura?.  
El padre ve a su pareja y le dice que si. Que la consienta y que no haga nada estúpido. -Si...si.. Puede cargarla. Te explico como tienes que hacerlo. Tómala de su cabeza delicadamente y pontela en tu pecho, acurrugandola.  
-Ok. Enseñame.  
La madre le entrega con delicadeza su bebe a Uzki e interponiendo su mano con la de ella, le hace medír su fuerza para que no la lastime. Al tenerla en sus brazos, Uzki la observa. La beba simplemente se calma y emite un pequeño ruidito de tranquilidad, como si se tratase de un suspiro.  
Uzki pierde completa notoriedad con el tiempo y sus sentidos Meltran de insensiblidad y se rinde ante los encantos de la bebita que tenia en sus brazos. La que simplemente le sonríe. -¿Cómo la crearon?.-Preguntaba ella.  
-Ehhh. Es un poco complicado el asunto. Verás. Meltran y Zentran pueden complementarse entre sí y se puede crear biológicamente un ser como el que tienes en los brazos.  
Uzki intentaba comprender lo que la madre de la beba le explicaba. -¿A qué te refieres con complementarse?.  
-Bueno... Hay algo que se llama... sentimiento recíproco. No sabemos bien como es. Pero es como que sientes cariño hacia tu otra contraparte y simplemente existe un intercambio de fluidos entre Meltran y Zentran. Después de esa complementación, dentro de nosotras, se desarrolla un ser. Al igual que en las cámaras de Protocultura que poseíamos. Que puede ser o un Zentran o un Meltran. Depende de cómo se den las cosas. Esa es una de las maravillas de la Protocultura.  
-¿¡qué!?. ¿ES CULTURA?.  
-En realidad lo estamos investigando.  
Uzki atónita, no podía creer lo que escuchó. Todas sus creencias, que le habían inculcado, se caían a pedazos. -¡No puede ser!. Entonces es verdad. La protocultura existe. ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Milia!. ¡No puede capturar esta nave!. Nuestra existencia corre riesgo. ¡ustedes!. ¡Ustedes tuvieron contacto con la Protocultura!.-Decía ella completamente desequilibrada. Por suerte el padre de la criatura le arrebata el bebe de sus brazos.  
-Así es Meltran. Nosotros los Spirts, estamos plenamente mas avanzados que ustedes, en matería de tecnología y en conocimientos vastos del universo.  
-¡Maldición!. ¡Es una locura esta operación!. ¡Meltrans!. Abandonen la nave. Tienen mi autorización. Iré a buscar a nuestra lider.


End file.
